Le Feu et la Glace
by Shebang
Summary: Pour prévoir l'avenir, il faut connaître le passé, car les événements de ce monde ont en tout temps des liens aux temps qui les ont précédés. Nicolas Machiavel . Histoire achevée.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I **

Ma tête…

Un élancement dans mon corps me réveille comme en sursaut et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je suis seule, debout dans le noir. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends qu'un bourdonnement, un bourdonnement sourd, qui semble m'entourer de toutes parts, résonnant dans l'immensité du néant qui m'entoure, sans que je puisse en trouver l'origine…

Où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si chacun de mes membres pesait des tonnes… Ou comme si le noir qui m'entoure, m'oppresse, était tellement dense que la pression m'empêchait de bouger.

Au prix d'un immense effort sur moi-même, je parviens à faire quelques pas, avant de m'arrêter, épuisée, haletante. Mais c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Je ne vois toujours rien autour de moi. Je ne distingue même pas le sol sous mes pieds. Pas la moindre lueur. Rien. Juste cette impression de tomber…

Toujours tomber…

Dans un trou sans fond, si noir, si sombre. Si froid.

Et ma tête… Elle va exploser…

J'ai si mal…

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger ? À arrêter cette chute, à m'accrocher quelque part ? Comme si j'étais complètement vide...

Vide de volonté.

De force.

Après tout... Pourquoi ne pas refermer les yeux, et rester là... Pourquoi ne pas se laisser entrainer par cette torpeur qui me porte lentement, pourquoi résister ?

Le bourdonnement ne s'apaise qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Ou peut-être quelques heures, je ne sais pas... Le temps… Le temps passe-t-il réellement ?

Un vertige me prend, devant tout le néant auquel je fais face, et j'ai de nouveau peur de tomber. Que se passera-t-il quand je heurterai le sol ? Et qu'y trouverai-je ?

Soudain, toute cette obscurité semble légèrement s'éclaircir. Je parviens à retrouver l'équilibre, et les battements de mon cœur affolé s'apaisent doucement.

Le bourdonnement a cessé petit à petit, lentement, pour se muer en voix. Des voix qui envahissent ma tête, sans que mon esprit confus parvienne encore à tout à fait en saisir le sens.

- ... s'est passé ?

- Kern, espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Je… je sais pas… je comprends pas, c'est…

- Regardez, elle a bougé !

Il fait noir à nouveau, et je me rends compte que mes yeux se sont refermés. Ou avais-je réellement réussi à les ouvrir, plus tôt ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce geste, ordinairement si machinal, automatique, pourrait être aussi épuisant. Mais à cet instant, il me demande un effort surhumain et j'ai l'impression qu'il sape mes quelques réserves d'énergie. La lumière m'aveugle tout d'abord, l'obscurité cédant trop brutalement, et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir les y habituer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière diminue d'intensité, et je distingue de vagues formes noires qui s'agitent devant moi.

- Eva ! Est-ce que ça va ? Eva ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ombres ? Elles ne cessent de bouger, de changer de forme, tels des nuages de fumée noire. Depuis quand est-ce que les fantômes sont noirs ? Mais ce ne sont pas des fantômes. Des ombres… Elles rétrécissent et se muent peu à peu en visages, encore flous, que je ne parviens pas à voir clairement, ni à reconnaître.

- Eva ! Réponds-moi ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Est-ce que c'est à moi qu'on parle ? Je vois un des visages se rapprocher, et je le fixe un instant, hagarde.

- Eva ?

Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'éclaire, tout devient net. Je me réveille dans un sursaut, et un gémissement m'échappe, en même temps qu'une grimace de douleur. Je me rends compte que je suis allongée, car je sens le sol pierreux contre mon dos et je peux reconnaître le plafond vitré de la serre de combat. Au-dessus de moi, des visages inquiets…

- Casey, je murmure avec difficulté en reconnaissant le visage le plus proche.

Ses traits se détendent sous le soulagement, mais ses yeux bruns restent circonspects et il a un sourire un peu crispé.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- J'ai mal… et je suis complètement dans les vapes… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me souviens juste que nous étions en entraînement dans la serre de combat avec ma classe. Je me suis éloignée un instant en reconnaissance en demandant à mon groupe d'attendre mon signal avant de me rejoindre. Puis plus rien.

- Kern t'a confondue avec un T-Rex, fait un spirituel que je n'aperçois pas.

- _Quoi ?_

- Je-je suis désolé, bafouille le dénommé Kern en s'avançant, confus, la tête basse. Je savais pas que c'était toi… qu-quand j'ai vu les buissons bouger, j'ai cru qu-qu'un T-Rex arrivait, et j'ai préféré ti-tirer avant qu'il nous tombe dessus, mais... je...

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… je marmonne en me passant la main sur le front.

Je me suis toujours dit qu'il finirait par me tuer, avec sa maladresse, mieux que n'importe lequel des soldats les plus expérimentés. Je soupire et je tente de m'appuyer sur mes coudes pour me lever, sans succès. Quelle chaleur…

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, me gronde gentiment Casey. Méryl est allée chercher le docteur, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Enfin, je vais quand même voir ce qu'ils fabriquent, ajoute-t-il en regardant nerveusement sa montre. Ils en mettent, un temps… Ne bouge pas, surtout.

Il se lève et sort en courant.

Méryl ? Quel est le demeuré qui a chargé _Méryl_ d'aller chercher du secours ? La connaissant, elle est probablement effondrée quelque part entre l'infirmerie et la serre de combat – autrement dit, elle peut être _n'importe où - _en proie à une de ces crises d'hystérie qui surviennent immanquablement à ces moments où on a besoin d'elle et qui lui ont probablement fait oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. J'ai le temps de mourir de vieillesse avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se ressaisir et n'aille chercher le docteur. Aussitôt Casey éclipsé, Kern s'approche et me tombe presque dessus en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

- Il a raison, vaut mieux que tu restes allongée. Reste calme, me sort Kern, qui lutte visiblement contre sa propre panique. Elle est tombée sur la tête, elle a peut-être des séquelles, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres, histoire de les affoler un peu plus. Après tout, elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu me reconnais, Eva ?

Il se penche sur moi, les sourcils froncés, son regard bleu délavé planté dans le mien ; je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux, l'air très inquiet et plus idiot que jamais. Je crois volontiers qu'il regrette profondément ce qu'il a fait, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois, et ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer ses bêtises.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une andouille pareille ? je grogne en repoussant sa tête du bras. Pousse-toi, tu m'empêches de respirer.

Il n'a pas l'air de relever la remarque - il en vu d'autres - et continue, sur le même ton :

- Combien est-ce que tu vois de doigts ?

Mais il déraille complètement…

- Douze. Aide-moi à me lever au lieu de dire des âneries.

Il me tend la main, et sitôt sur mes pieds, je suis de nouveau prise d'un vertige, m'obligeant à m'agripper plus fermement à son bras. Casey arrive à ce moment, essoufflé, et reprend sa place près de moi en repoussant Kern d'un regard noir. Suivent de près Méryl et le Docteur Ivackas, qui stoppe net en me voyant sur mes jambes et me regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ? aboie-t-il. Rallonge-toi immédiatement ! Je croyais que tu étais blessée ?

- Mais ça va mieux, je proteste faiblement alors que je sens soudain la serre tourner autour de moi.

- C'est ce que je vois, fulmine-t-il en me voyant chanceler. Allonge-toi, je te dis ! Tout de suite !

A contrecœur, je m'exécute, sous les échanges de regards perplexes de mes camarades de classe. De toute façon, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais tenu avant de m'effondrer de nouveau. Une première pour moi. Alors autant laisser tout le monde penser que c'est uniquement parce qu'il me l'a ordonné que je me rallonge. Le docteur s'accroupit à côté de moi et déballe ses affaires en hâte.

- Et maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

Je tourne la tête vers Méryl, secouée de sanglots et le visage inondé de larmes. Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Merci Méryl.

C'est Casey, qui s'est assis à côté de moi face au médecin, ma main dans la sienne, qui répond :

- Elle a reçu une fléchette de AV-392 par erreur.

Le coupable, qui se reconnaît, se fait tout petit. Je ne vois pas Kern à ce moment, mais j'imagine très bien la tête qu'il doit faire. Casey ne le dénoncera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Pourtant, je sais, et je vois à sa mâchoire contractée et à ma main qu'il serre un peu trop fort qu'il en meurt d'envie tellement il est hors de lui.

L'AV-392 est une substance découverte récemment, qu'on utilise lors des entraînements. Une sorte d'anesthésiant, contenu dans des fléchettes, que nous tirons au fusil sur les monstres de la serre pour nous entraîner. Ça les endort un moment, mais ça ne les tue pas. Encore heureux. Sinon, je veux pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé pour moi.

- Quelle dose ? grogne Ivackas en préparant l'antidote.

- Euh... La D-12…

Cette fois, le médecin manque de lâcher sa seringue et se redresse vivement.

- La D-12 ? C'est une blague ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- Toi, rallonge-toi immédiatement et ne bouge surtout plus, m'ordonne-t-il alors, d'un air étrange.

Et pendant un instant, on croirait presque qu'il panique. La première fois que je le vois comme ça. Mais c'est qu'il commence à me faire peur, aussi !

- Ce qu'il y a ? hurle-t-il presque. _Il y a_ que c'est la dose pour T-Rex ! Bon sang, Eva, ce que tu as reçu suffit à assommer _un T-Rex_ adulte pendant une heure ! Je vous avais bien prévenus d'être prudents avec ce truc !

- Je le sais, merci. Mais ça va, dis-je. Je me sens plutôt bien…

- Et c'est justement ça qui n'est pas normal !

- Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré que j'y reste ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser, dit-il, sérieusement. Avec ce que t'as reçu, et vu ton gabarit, tu aurais dû dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, dans le meilleur des cas !

- Dans le meilleur des cas ? demande Casey en déglutissant péniblement, sa main se crispant sur la mienne. Ça aurait pu être quoi d'autre ?

- Au choix : arrêt cardiaque, coma… Mais certainement pas un réveil au bout de quelques minutes. Ce truc est vraiment très puissant, nom d'un chien, vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps. Où est-ce qu'elle a été touchée ?

- A la jambe , répond Casey. La jambe droite.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Ivackas examine ma jambe, les sourcils froncés et en ressort la fléchette, qui pour la première fois que je la vois me donne des frissons.

- Tu as de la chance que ça n'ait pas été plus près du cœur, murmure-t-il. Mais avec une telle dose, je doute que ça ait pu changer quoi que ce soit que ça ait été la jambe. Je ne comprends pas …

Il range la flèche dans un sachet puis il se tourne vers moi, l'air perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies survécu à l'AV-392, pas avec cette dose. La flèche devait être défectueuse.

- C'est impossible, proteste alors Casey. C'est moi qui ai tout préparé : les flèches, les fusils, et j'ai tout vérifié trois fois, comme d'habitude.

Casey est un véritable parano en ce qui concerne le matériel utilisé. Là-dessus, on peut lui faire entièrement confiance. Si quelque chose avait cloché, s'il y avait eu même le plus petit défaut, il l'aurait remarqué. Il est tellement perfectionniste que ça en devient agaçant parfois quand on ne possède pas sa patience d'ange. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été désigné pour cette tache.

- Quelqu'un est peut-être entré pour toucher au matériel après que tu l'aies fait ; et il a abîmé cette fléchette et peut-être quelques autres... suggère Ivackas.

- Je te répète que non, fait Casey, en prenant un air encore plus vexé. Je reste avec le matériel jusqu'à ce qu'on commence l'entraînement, le professeur l'inspecte une dernière fois, et c'est moi qui le distribue aux élèves. A chaque fois. Et on a jamais eu ce genre de problème.

- Vraiment bizarre, murmure le docteur. En tout cas, toi, tu vas aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, son regard foudroyant me défiant de protester. Il va falloir que je fasse des examens.

- Mais ça va mieux ! Je vais me reposer un peu et je serai de nouveau en pleine forme !

Peine perdue. Il secoue la tête tout en remballant ses affaires.

- Je m'en fiche. On ne sait jamais, l'anesthésiant peut agir plus tard. Il vaut mieux que je t'aie sous les yeux si ça arrive.

Il n'y croit pas trop, ça se voit, mais il veut découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. On a un examen demain, et le compte rendu de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui à faire à Quistis. Et comme j'étais le chef du groupe, c'est moi qui suis censée le préparer. Elle va tuer Kern en apprenant ce qui s'est passé, plus sûrement que n'importe quelle flèche de D-12. Mais il a l'habitude, je crois, et ce sera son immunisation à lui.

Comme je ne peux pas marcher, Casey et le docteur me portent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et m'installent dans la chambre. Casey promet de repasser et de prévenir mes parents, ce dont je me passerais bien. Ils vont être furieux, j'imagine déjà la scène.

Kern, qui nous avait accompagnés en portant mon équipement, s'avance alors.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demande-t-il de l'air le plus pitoyable que je lui aie jamais vu.

Ça le rend malade de se dire que c'est de sa faute ce qui se passe ; je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu amoureux de moi, allez savoir pourquoi… N'empêche, c'est toujours sur moi que retombent ses bêtises, ce qui ne l'aide pas vraiment à trouver grâce à mes yeux, il s'en rend compte… Et il sait aussi que demain il va en prendre pour son grade. J'ai presque pitié de lui.

- Oui : rester le plus loin possible d'elle, fait durement Ivackas, qui a parfaitement deviné qui était le coupable.

Pendant un moment, je me dis qu'il y va un peu fort. Mais en même temps… Il faut dire que sept fois sur dix c'est Kern qui m'envoie à l'infirmerie, quand même… L'air misérable, Kern sors de l'infirmerie, la tête basse.

Ivackas s'affaire autour de mon lit d'infirmerie, il vérifie que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la nuit.

- Si ça continue, je vais créer toute une suite pour toi, me dit-il, une fois que je suis installée. Tu es quand même une de mes plus fidèles patientes.

- Bonne idée. Je pourrais toujours transférer ma chambre ici, je gagnerais du temps.

- Sérieusement, Eva, il va falloir que tu fasses un peu plus attention. Entre les fois où tu te blesses toi-même pendant les entraînements et celles où ce sont tes coéquipiers qui le font, un jour il va t'arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave. En plus, tu monopolises mon infirmerie, finit-il sur un ton bougon.

- Désolée. La prochaine fois j'apporterai mon lit avec moi, pour laisser de la place aux autres.

- Je préfèrerais que tu n'aies pas à revenir, en fait. Allez, je te laisse pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille voir Quistis. Et tu te reposes. C'est un ordre. On commencera les analyses un peu plus tard. Au fait, il y a un autre malade juste à côté qui va lui aussi passer la nuit ici. Alors si tu entends du bruit, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est mon deuxième plus fidèle patient. Presque aussi catastrophique que toi.

Ça alors, une autre victime de Kern ?

- Je repasse te voir demain à la première heure.

Et il s'en va.

Ivackas est un chouette type. Il est jeune pour un docteur, il a 20 ans - seulement 4 ans de plus que moi, après tout... Assez grand, cheveux et yeux noirs, la peau mate, il a un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine de la BGU ; succès dont il se garde bien de profiter, en tant que membre de la communauté éducative de l'université. Il s'acharne même à réduire à néant sans la moindre pitié les espoirs des petites étudiantes qui font le pied de grue devant son infirmerie en s'inventant diverses maladies – sans grand résultat malheureusement pour lui.

Il n'a pas grandi à Balamb, d'après ce que je sais, il n'est même pas de ce continent. Personne n'en sais trop rien, il n'est pas vraiment bavard et a tendance à se planquer dans son infirmerie. Mais mon père doit le savoir, lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui dirige la BGU.

Ivackas - parce qu'il veut autant que possible que nous évitions de l'appeler _docteur_ - prend un air sévère et bougon, comme ça, mais c'est juste parce qu'il s'inquiète. Une vraie mère poule. Tout le temps à nous donner des conseils, à nous dire de faire plus attention en essayant de prendre un expression sévère et une voix autoritaire. Pire que mon père, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais comment espère-t-il que des soldats arrivent à ne jamais se blesser, au juste ?

Notre cher médecin remplace le docteur Kadowaki qui travaillait ici jusqu'à l'année dernière. Son but, comme il le dit lui-même, c'est d'avoir le moins de boulot possible. Il aimerait ne pas avoir à soigner les gens. Il déteste tout ce qui est violence, combats. Mais il dit que si tout le monde est assez bête pour vouloir passer sa vie à se faire taper dessus, très bien, il est pas contrariant ; lui, il s'acharnera à soigner le monde pour lui permettre de se faire taper dessus le plus longtemps possible… Textuel.

Depuis 10 ans que je viens régulièrement ici, rien n'a changé. Même la peinture sur les murs est toujours la même. Je suis quasiment plus souvent ici que dans ma propre chambre au dortoir. Comme si c'était de ma faute. Je dois la plupart de mes visites ici à Kern. La première fois, ça a été le lendemain de son arrivée à la BGU. Une de ces nouvelles armes fonctionnant sur le même principe que le boomerang qui a légèrement dévié de sa trajectoire et est venu heurter ma jambe. Un plâtre pendant deux mois. S'il n'est pas doué pour viser, ce n'est pas la force qui lui manque. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'on a fait connaissance. Inutile de dire que de mon côté, je n'étais pas tellement ravie.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre doucement, et à travers la vitre j'aperçois une silhouette entrer et se diriger vers ma chambre. Bess. Elle tique un peu en me voyant avec ces bandages sur ma tête et sur ma jambe, mais elle s'efforce de sourire. Elle a beau avoir l'habitude de me voir dans cet état, ça lui fait toujours un choc.

- Eva ! s'écrie-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Ça peut aller. Un peu étourdie, c'est tout.

Elle rit et s'assied sur le lit près de moi. Bess rit tout le temps, et c'est un véritable réconfort de la voir. Elle et Casey sont mes meilleurs amis. C'est une fille studieuse, rieuse et très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ses grands yeux verts. Nous avons le même âge et nous partageons la même chambre au dortoir depuis que nous avons huit ans.

- Désolée, lui dis-je malicieusement, le docteur vient de partir. C'est bête, tu es venue pour rien…

Bess s'est découvert il y a un an un intérêt très vif pour la médecine. Elle qui prétendait depuis toute petite qu'elle deviendrait la plus grande Seed, elle a changé d'avis : elle sera le plus grand de tous les médecins… Elle n'a jamais voulu l'admettre, mais je soupçonne le docteur Ivackas d'y être pour quelque chose, bien qu'à son insu. Et depuis un an, elle tombe souvent malade, ou se blesse régulièrement au cours des entraînements. J'ai presque cru qu'elle allait me faire concurrence dans ce domaine. Sinon, le reste du temps elle passe à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec le docteur. Uniquement de médecine, me jure-t-elle à chaque fois, et je la crois. Elle est trop timide pour lui avouer ses sentiments, elle refuse déjà de se les avouer à elle-même. Et il faut dire qu'elle est l'une des rares élèves qu'Ivackas ne fuit pas comme la peste en dehors des moments où il a à les soigner. Je suis heureuse pour ma meilleure amie qu'il ne la confonde pas avec toutes les petites bécasses de la fac et qu'il reconnaisse son intelligence. Du coup, Bess s'y connaît maintenant énormément en médecine, et c'est souvent elle qui me soigne quand je n'ai pas envie de prévenir Ivackas ; elle est très douée, elle fera un médecin formidable, j'en suis sûre.

Bess rougit.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que c'est toi que je suis venue voir. En tout cas, je constate que tu es assez en forme pour m'embêter avec ça.

Elle me tire la langue et éclate de rire.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter : je _suis_ en pleine forme.

- Ça se voit, grince-t-elle en fixant mes bandages. Et tes parents ? Ils sont au courant ?

C'est à mon tour de grimacer.

- Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ils sont en visite à la fac de Trabia. Casey va les contacter, je crois.

- Il faut bien qu'ils le sachent. Allez, un peu de courage, me dit-elle en me tapotant la main. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

Elle ne comprend pas. Mes parents cherchent la moindre excuse pour m'empêcher de devenir Seed. Et ces accidents qui m'arrivent parfois (comme cela pourrait arriver à tout le monde – ou presque) sont les meilleurs qu'ils puissent trouver. "Non, c'est trop dangereux, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose... Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à attendre, morte d'inquiétude, si ma fille est toujours en vie... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est très dur d'être Seed... C'est un engagement à vie… et patati et patata". Quand ces deux-là s'y mettent ils arriveraient presque à me trouver une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de respirer...

Ok, c'est vrai que je prends pas mal de risques ; mais par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vécu, eux, j'ai comme si je passais ma vie à faire la sieste. Ce ne sont que des entrainements, après tout. Je veux plus. Tellement plus. Ce que je veux, c'est... Faire quelque chose d'utile, voyager et voir le monde, aider les gens, les protéger. Remplir mon devoir de Seed, quoi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça, à toujours essayer de me freiner. Papa a été un grand Seed, et il dirige maintenant la BGU. Il est célèbre dans le monde entier, un véritable héros ; tout comme Quistis, Zell, Selphie, et certains des autres professeurs que nous avons ici. Pourquoi vouloir m'empêcher de faire mes preuves ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien attendre de la fille du plus grand Seed que le monde ait connu, si ce n'est de s'en montrer un minimum digne, d'être au moins aussi exceptionnelle ? Alors oui, je ferai tout pour devenir Seed. Tout.

Bess reste discuter avec moi jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu, puis s'éclipse pour retourner au dortoir. En effet il fait déjà nuit, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il y a toujours cette douleur à l'arrière de la tête qui m'empêche de fermer l'œil, et l'insensibilité de ma jambe, quoique légère, m'inquiète.

Un bruit dans de la pièce d'à côté attire mon attention. Ce doit être cet autre malade dont m'a parlé Ivackas. J'entends des bruits de draps froissés et un grincement de matelas. La personne là-bas doit se retourner dans son lit de douleur. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir ? Mmmh... C'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Je ne suis pas infirmière, et il y a plus de probabilités que j'achève le malade plutôt que je ne parvienne à l'aider. Soudain, l'autre à côté se met à tousser violemment. Tant pis, je vais quand même voir, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où il faudrait appeler Ivackas. Je me lève doucement et me rends dans la chambre d'à côté en boitillant. Je frappe doucement à la porte, puis passe ma tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? je demande en essayant de repérer la personne sur le lit.

J'entends un bruit de tâtonnement, et la lumière s'allume.

_Oh non. _

Pas lui…

- Tiens, tiens… fait le garçon allongé sur le lit avec de multiples bandages et visiblement pas très en forme - ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'arborer ce sourire en coin que je déteste tant. Eva Leonhart…

Ça y est, mon mal de tête me reprend. La poignée de la porte m'échappe et la porte s'ouvre en grand.

- Tiens, tiens… Etan Almasy ! Je m'exclame sur le même ton, avec mon sourire le plus faux. La dernière personne au monde que j'ai bien envie de voir !

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir ; désolé si je ne me lève pas pour t'accueillir, mais si j'en étais capable, je n'aurais rien à faire ici. Cela dit, c' est gentil d'être passée me voir, ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez. Alors, dis-je en contemplant les bandages qu'il a sur la tête. Est-ce qu'on t'a enfin greffé un cerveau ?

- Non, j'imagine qu'ils ont estimé que celui-là était encore en état.

- Ah bon ? Parce que tu en avais déjà un ?

Il a un accès de toux qui lui coupe un moment la parole, mais il se reprend vite.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué. Ça fait longtemps que je suis parti, je sais. Allez, je vois bien que tu es curieuse ; vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux : combien de villes j'ai visité… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état…

- Je m'en moque complètement.

Il attrape plusieurs boites sur la table de nuit, les dispose sur le lit et en retire des cachets. Je le regarde faire, les bras croisés, en espérant qu'il s'étouffe avec.

- Pourquoi je suis parti… Combien de personnes est-ce que j'ai battues… Pourquoi… continue-t-il, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté où tu étais ? je demande, agacée.

- Eh bien, je …

- Laisse tomber, je n'en ai rien à faire, je le coupe en m'apprêtant à repartir au lit.

- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas améliorée question politesse. Tu pourrais au moins me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'achève ? Je propose alors avec une sincère bonne foi.

C'est bien la seule chose que j'accepterai de faire pour lui. Je ressors en claquant la porte de toutes mes forces et je retourne dans mon lit en pestant. Puisse-t-il mourir de ses blessures dans la nuit ! Mais c'est connu, ce sont toujours les parasites qui survivent le mieux. Le type qui lui a fait ça mérite une médaille. Si je ne risquais pas des ennuis, ce serait avec joie que j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais notre dernière bagarre m'a laissé un cuisant souvenir : une gifle de mon père, la première que j'aie jamais reçue de lui, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être clouée sur place. Mais ce n'était encore rien à côté du regard glacial qu'il m'a lancé à ce moment-là.

Parfait, je suis sûre de ne plus réussir à m'endormir, maintenant. A travers la cloison, je l'entends tousser bruyamment, à plusieurs reprises. Je parie qu'il le fait exprès pour m'énerver. Ivackas va m'entendre, demain. Il le sait bien que je ne peux pas supporter Etan. Tout le monde le sait. C'est _Etan Almasy_, bon sang ! Le fils de ce traître de Seifer, qui a tellement fait souffrir le monde entier ! Tout le monde déteste Etan, d'ailleurs. Je ne connais personne à la BGU qui puisse supporter ce garçon. Mais s'il y a une chose qui a estomaqué tout le monde il y a quelques années - j'étais toute petite à l'époque mais on m'en a parlé, évidemment - ça a été que mon père l'accepte à la BGU. Ils ont tous cru qu'il avait perdu la tête, et franchement, je me demande aussi ce qui a bien pu lui prendre. En tout cas, tout le monde évite Etan comme la peste ici, et pour autant que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours détestés, lui et moi. Mais ça devait être écrit. C'était comme ça avant même que nous ne naissions. Son père et le mien étaient ennemis. Ce sera la même chose pour nous. Logique. À quoi d'autre s'attendre ?

Mais s'il y a une chose que je comprends encore moins, c'est que Papa semble l'_apprécier_. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Il lui confie même des missions dans le monde entier alors qu'il n'est même pas encore Seed - puisqu'il a le même age que moi - et ils discutent souvent tous les deux alors qu'en tant que directeur, il ne peut pas réellement se permettre de passer du temps avec n'importe quel élève. Ce qu'il ne fait d'ailleurs avec aucun autre. Incompréhensible.

Bien sûr que ça m'a fait mal. C'est moi qui devrais avoir droit à tout ça. Papa sait que ce que je veux le plus au monde, c'est être Seed. Moi, ce que je crois, c'est qu'il aurait préféré avoir un garçon. Le truc classique. Mais pas de bol, il n'a que deux filles, Léna et moi. Alors c'est Etan qu'il va aider. Mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ? Aider le fils de Seifer ! Et ils se ressemblent tellement. Mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes yeux gris. Un peu plus élancé peut-être. Mais il ne manquerait plus que la panoplie veste grise-cicatrice, et on s'y croirait. Je sais que parfois, ma mère a un mouvement de recul quand elle l'aperçoit quand elle ne s'y attend pas, même si elle se reprend très vite et sourit. Mais on voit bien pendant ces quelques centièmes de secondes des images défiler dans ses yeux, comme des souvenirs qu'elle cache…

* * *

_Commentaire de l'auteur _

_Concernant la correction, il y a juste quelques légères modifications, des reformulations de phrases, quelques détails en plus, rien de déterminant._

_Merci à tous les courageux qui ont lu – voire relu ! - ce chapitre ! Plus que vingt ! Et des plus longs que celui-ci... bonne lecture !_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Comme prévu, j'ai passé une longue nuit blanche, grâce à mon très cher voisin ; et lorsque, le lendemain matin « à la première heure », Ivackas arrive, je suis chauffée à blanc. Il m'écoute râler patiemment, se contentant de me demander de baisser un peu le ton, à cause d'Etan, qui est juste à côté et qui est sûrement encore en train de dormir ; ce qui a pour effet direct de me faire hurler de plus belle. Je me fiche complètement de savoir que je le réveille, et ça m'est à peu près égal qu'il puisse m'entendre ou non.

- Bon, est-ce que tu as fini ? me demande-t-il, une fois que je ne sais plus de quel malheur de la terre l'accuser.

- Oui, je grogne en m'enfonçant dans mon oreiller avec mauvaise humeur. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est possible ; mais maintenant, c'est à moi de parler. Tout d'abord, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il était à côté pour deux raisons : d'une parce que l'infirmerie est publique. Ce n'est pas _ta_ résidence secondaire, et c'est _mon métier_ de soigner tout le monde ; et de deux, je savais comment tu réagirais et que je devais te garder ici tout de même. Et je n'allais pas non plus jeter Etan dehors…

- M…

- Oui, je sais, ça ne t'aurait posé aucun problème, à toi. Bon dieu, t'as un de ces fichus caractères ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : comme tu sembles être en pleine forme, tu vas pouvoir regagner ta chambre. Je vais faire une prise de sang, et tu pourras y aller. Il suffira que tu restes allongée pendant quelque temps.

Il tire une seringue de son sac et s'approche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

- Comme je viens de te le dire, je dois te prélever du sang pour les analyses. Et je n'ai pas encore eu connaissance de méthode ne nécessitant pas de seringue.

- Tu crois pas que j'ai eu assez de piqûres comme ça depuis hier ?

- Eva, c'est important.

- Très bien, dis-je du ton du martyr, en tendant mon bras.

Il me raconte ce qu'il va faire du prélèvement, toutes les procédures à accomplir, toutes les étapes de la recherche, et pendant un moment je me demande s'il parle toujours français. Pendant ce temps, il continue à me retirer du sang.

- Dis, tu comptes m'en laisser un peu ?

- J'en suis qu'au deuxième flacon, Eva. Tu ne risques pas de finir anémiée, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, ça ira. Ce sera un peu juste pour toutes les recherches que je dois faire, mais bon... On aura les résultats ce soir, je viendrai te voir à ce moment-là. Casey va venir te chercher et te ramener à ta chambre. Et je ne veux pas que tu en bouges, c'est entendu ?

Compte là-dessus, mon vieux.

- Eva, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, je soupire, je suis pas stupide.

- Stupide, non. Mais tu es bien la plus grande tête de mule que je connaisse…

C'est pas faux.

- Tu ne bouges pas de ton lit, c'est un ordre. Compris ?

- Oui, chef, je grogne.

Bon, c'est vrai que je lui ai déjà fait ce coup-là… Il a l'habitude, il me connaît…

- Alors tu peux y aller.

Il me donne un potion à l'odeur écœurante à boire, qui, paraît-il, me redonnera des forces pour compenser la perte de sang. J'inspecte le contenu du gobelet qui a à peu de choses près l'aspect de la boue qu'il aurait très bien pu aller prélever dans le jardin plus tôt. Eurk. Dès qu'il a le dos tourné, je jette son médicament dans un des pots de fleurs. Casey arrive à ce moment-là. Je l'attrape par le bras et je le traine dehors avant qu'Ivackas ne change d'avis.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Casey une fois que nous sommes à une distance suffisante du docteur.

- Un peu fatiguée. Ivackas m'a prélevé des litres de sang…

- Et les résultats ?

- Ce soir.

- Tu as peur ?

- Pff… De quoi ?

- Oh, arrête !

Mine de rien, il me connaît bien, Casey. Il sait bien ce qui m'inquiète, au fond. Il faut probablement être la plus grande idiote de la terre pour avoir peur de résultats qui expliquent pourquoi je guéris facilement, pourquoi des blessures qui devraient me tuer ne me font pas plus mal que des égratignures. Seulement, dans mon univers, les réponses que l'on obtient ne sont jamais celles que l'on souhaite entendre, ma famille en a assez fait l'expérience.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je grogne en tournant la tête.

Il sourit en voyant qu'il a tapé en plein dans le mille, passe son bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer vers lui et me tient un moment comme ça tandis que nous marchons toujours. Et pendant un moment, la peur s'en va.

- T'as pas passé une bonne nuit, toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Etan était à l'infirmerie, aussi.

- Aïe. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Comme d'hab. Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas en profiter pour le jeter par la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'Ivackas a bien voulu que je sorte, parce que j'aurais pas tenu longtemps. Et puis, le peu de temps qu'il m'a laissée dormir, j'ai fais des rêves bizarres et pas agréables, je râle.

Casey sourit en hochant la tête. Même si mon acharnement concernant Etan l'amuse, il est une des – très! – rares personnes à ne pas le partager. Malgré nos innombrables discussions à ce sujet, je n'ai jamais pu savoir clairement ce qu'il en pensait. C'est juste quelqu'un qui, de façon générale, ne pensera de bien ou de mal d'une personne que s'il est directement confronté à elle ; et ça me dépasse un peu que, alors que tout le reste de la BGU – voire de la planète – a pu se faire une idée sur Etan Almasy, Casey reste si peu concerné. Il m'écoute toujours patiemment, me sermonne un peu quand il estime que j'ai exagéré, mais de façon générale, il reste neutre, et peu convaincu de mes déclarations d'innocence concernant l'origine des disputes avec Etan. Évidemment, il n'a pas tort, mais je ne trouve pas que ce soit une raison pour ne pas me soutenir.

Nous traversons les longs couloirs de la BGU. Ils sont pleins de monde, et voir toutes ces personnes marcher dans tous les sens me donne vite le tournis. Casey doit me tenir plus fermement et il accélère le pas, un peu inquiet. Je commence à me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû le boire, ce maudit médicament…

Nous croisons plusieurs élèves de notre classe, qui viennent me demander de mes nouvelles. Je n'ai même pas la force de leur répondre, nous passons devant eux en les ignorant ; j'entends juste vaguement Casey leur lancer des excuses et nous continuons. Plus loin, nous croisons aussi Kern qui, sans doute effrayé par la perspective de croiser Ivackas s'il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie, nous attendait en embuscade près de la porte des dortoirs. Il lance un regard inquiet à un Casey visiblement mécontent, m'offre un bouquet de fleurs en s'excusant encore une fois et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Bouquet qui, une fois que nous avons dépassé le champ de vision de celui qui me l'a offert passe par la première fenêtre que nous trouvons. La dernière fois qu'il m'a offert des fleurs pour s'excuser de m'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie, il les avait cueillies dans le jardin de la BGU, et il y avait des guêpes cachées à l'intérieur. J'ai pas fait attention quand je les ai prises. Résultat : retour direct à l'infirmerie moins d'un quart d'heure après en être sortie. Alors merci bien.

On arrive dans la chambre double que je partage avec Bess et je me mets immédiatement au lit. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces. J'aurais vraiment dû la boire, sa fichue potion. Casey me borde comme si j'étais une petite fille, puis me laisse sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je suis complètement dans les vapes et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Je me réveille au bout de quelques heures, plutôt en forme. Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre par quoi j'ai été réveillée. On croirait qu'un troupeau de T-rex a été lâché dans le couloir et se dirige vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Mais ce n'est pas un T-rex.

Pire que ça.

C'est ma sœur, Léna.

- EVAAAA ! s'écrie-t-elle en bondissant sur le lit pour se jeter à mon cou.

- Mmmf… Léna… arrête… tu m'étouffes…

Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle est rentrée parce que je suis censée être gravement blessée… Seigneur, cette gamine a beau n'avoir que six ans, c'est un vrai rouleau compresseur…

- Oh, pardon !

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, le visage grave.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Maman a dit que tu étais blessée ! C'est pas grave, hein ?

Voilà qu'elle a les yeux pleins de larmes, maintenant.

- Mais oui, ça va. Si je peux survivre en vivant avec toi, je vois pas ce qui pourrais me tuer, je rigole en la chatouillant.

Elle se tortille de rire, rassurée. J'aperçois alors Maman, qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte, à nous observer. Elle me sourit et rentre.

- Est-ce que ça va, ma chérie ? Demande-t-en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je viens de survivre à une tentative d'assassinat de plus i peine trente secondes, je ris.

- Léna, chérie, laisse ta sœur tranquille, elle a besoin de se reposer.

- Oh, ça va en fait. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ivackas ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu m'en sortir à aussi bon compte, d'ailleurs. Et moi non plus. Depuis toute petite, j'arrive à survivre à toutes sortes d' accidents dans ce genre sans le moindre problème… Remarque, je ne me plains pas.

- Tu peux remercier ton ange gardien, sourit Maman. Parce qu'il en a du boulot, avec toi.

Je ris. Ce n'est pas faux, évidemment ; mais puisqu'il est si efficace, cet ange gardien, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, hein ?

Maman est tellement jolie ! Elle a une superbe chevelure d'un noir profond, de grands yeux noirs brillants et un sourire magnifique. J'aurais vraiment aimé lui ressembler. Moi, je tiens plutôt à mon père. Tout le monde le dit. J'ai ses yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains, et son sale caractère. Pas vraiment grande. Plutôt ronde. Vraiment banale, quoi. Grand-père Laguna prétend que je ressemble à ma grand-mère, Raine. Je préfère nettement cette comparaison. Tiens, mais…

- Où est Papa ? je demande.

- Heu, il est…

- A l'infirmerie ! s'écrie Léna. Il est allé voir…

- Léna, tais-toi, tu veux, l'interrompt Maman.

- A l'infirmerie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas, je …

Puis je comprends. Ma voix se coupe, et une grosse boule se forme dans ma gorge. Maman fait sortir Léna de ma chambre, malgré ses protestations.

- Ma chérie, me fait doucement Maman, je t'en prie ne réagis pas comme ça, il est juste…

- ...allé voir Etan, c'est ça ?

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est allé voir ce garçon directement, à peine arrivé. Et moi, il…

- Eva…

- Non, mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème, dis-je, la voix tremblante de colère. Sa propre fille a été blessée, mais il s'en moque ; lui, c'est Etan qu'il va voir! Nooon, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Pourquoi? Ça t'en pose un, à toi ?

Je deviens complètement hystérique, là, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Eva, il voulait juste parler au docteur…

J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à respirer et les mots ont de plus en plus de mal à sortir ; non... ne pas pleurer… Reprends-toi, ma fille. Bon sang, mais calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... Respirer… Il faut respirer calmement. Maman se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Tu es épuisée, je vais te laisser te reposer, je crois que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, me dit-elle doucement.

- Oh que si je sais ! Je braille en me redressant dans mon lit. Je ne dis que la vérité depuis tout à l'heure, tu le sais très bien ! Mais vas-y, va le voir ! Et dis-lui bien que surtout, c'est pas la peine qu'il se presse de venir me voir. Je suis pas encore mourante. Présente-lui mes excuses!

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu penses une chose pareille de ton père, Eva, dit-elle tristement avant de sortir et de refermer la porte .

Des larmes de rage coulent sans que je puissent les arrêter. Je… j'ai toujours su qu'il préférait Etan, après tout. Mais là, je sais pas… j'ai pas pu me contrôler... c'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose, je m'en fiche après tout, hein. Oui, la fatigue, c'est ça.

Faut vraiment que je dorme…

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, sur une Quistis éberluée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Je viens de voir ta mère sortir, complètement bouleversée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ri… rien du tout, je hoquète, alors que je sanglote comme jamais.

- Eva. Je veux savoir.

- Laisse-moi tranquille…

- Eva, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère ?

- Juste la vérité. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

- C'est à propos d'Etan, c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce garçon ?!

C'est quand même pas croyable ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours question de lui ? Quistis vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, le visage grave.

- Tu as vu ton père ?

Je lui envoie un regard foudroyant, elle capte tout de suite le message.

- Bon, je n'insiste pas. Je venais prendre des nouvelles, mais je vois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

J'arrive à grande peine à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Pour me faire penser à autre chose, elle me parle de tout et de n'importe quoi ; de Selphie qui ne devrait plus tarder à accoucher mais continue à cavaler dans tous les sens, d'Irvine qui se comporte toujours comme un gamin… D'Ellone qui pense rajouter une nouvelle aile à la fac de Winhill qui se trouve victime de son succès... Au bout d'un moment, ça finit par marcher plus ou moins, je suis plus calme.

Quistis est un professeur formidable. C'est un peu une mère, pour tous les élèves de la BGU, et après Maman, c'est la personne que j'admire le plus. Mais elle doit repartir : il est tard et elle doit préparer des cours pour demain - cours auxquels je ne pourrai pas insister, ordre du médecin, comme elle me le répète d'un ton ferme afin de couper court à toute protestation de ma part. On frappe à la porte au moment où elle se lève. Décidément, ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me pourrir la journée…

La porte s'ouvre et Ivackas entre, un dossier à la main. Tiens, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il salue Quistis qui sort et referme doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Bonsoir.

- Les résultats ? je devine.

- Heu... oui.

- Et ça n'a rien donné ?

- Eh bieeen… non.

Tu m'étonnes.

- Alors, docteur, qu'est-ce que vous recommandez, maintenant ?

- Écoute, tu d…

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est hors de question.

- Mais je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase !

- Oui, mais je sais ce que tu vas dire.

- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?

- Je suis fatiguée, Ivackas, je soupire en me massant les paupières. Ça a juste ralenti ma réaction. Je n'irai pas voir le professeur Geyser.

Ça fait des années qu'il me bassine avec son graaand Professeur Geyser, le génie, la légende. En fait, c'est rien de plus qu'un vieux dingue. Mais Ivackas l'admire - que dis-je, l'adule, pour tous les grands travaux qu'il a menés.

- C'est la seule solution. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse découvrir ce qui se passe.

- Il est complètement sénile !

- Ne parle pas comme ça de lui ! C'est un très grand savant ! Il saurait sûrement résoudre ce mystère…

- C'est non.

- J'ai parlé à ton père.

Et voilà.

- Il est d'accord.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! je fulmine.

- Enfin, Eva, c'est pour ton bien !

- Et ça ne compte pas si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

- Non. Tu as rendez-vous dans deux jours, répond-t-il tranquillement en refermant mon dossier et en le calant sous son bras. D'ici là, tu ne bouges pas de ta chambre.

- Tu me le paieras.

- D'accord. Autre chose ?

- Je suis tout le temps fatiguée, je geins en me laissant retomber sur mon oreiller. J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie larve, j'en ai marre. Ça va durer combien de temps, encore ?

- Je t'avais dit de boire le médicament.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

- Mon géranium crevé.

- Il est crevé, et tu voulais que je boive ça ? Je demande, ahurie.

- Eva, ce produit n'est normalement pas fait pour les plantes. Tu sais, il faudrait vraiment que tu comprennes que si je te dis ou je te donne quelque chose, c'est pour ton bien. Mon métier, c'est de _soigner_. _Soigner,_ tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vois, continue-t-il en adoptant le ton qu'on prend pour s'adresser à un demeuré, le médecin, il donne des _médicaments_ à des gens malades. Pas pour les faire clamser, mais pour les _guérir._

- Ça va, je grogne. Désolée d'avoir blessé ton ego.

- Bien. D'ici deux ou trois jours, tu iras mieux.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas rien me donner ? Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? Je comprends, indignée.

- Ça te servira de leçon. Mon... ego s'en remettra avant toi, je peux te le garantir.

Indignée au possible, je le regarde, la bouche bée, sans trouver mes mots.

- Et les potions comme celle que je t'avais prescrite ne se préparent comme ça. Alors j'aime autant les garder pour ceux qui ne considèrent pas que mon seul but dans la vie est de les envoyer à la morgue, répond-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Hé ! Je proteste. J'ai dit que j'étais _désolée_.

- Et tu le pensais tellement... grince-t-il. De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours tu pourras te lever. Mais pas d'entraînements avant une semaine.

- Une semaine ? T'es pas bien ! Je ne peux pas rester une semaine sans rien faire !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...Tes professeurs sont prévenus, de toute façon. Alors si tu tentes quoi que ce soit...

- Ivackas ! Je m'écrie, ulcérée par son toupet.

- Va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je suis le _médecin_, et tu dois écouter ce que je dis. Pour ton bien. Pense à la potion qui a desséché mon géranium alors qu'elle devait te soigner... me nargue-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

- J'en sais rien. Mets-toi au tricot. Fais-toi un joli pull. Allez, il faut que j' y aille.

Je le regarde sortir, la bouche bée de stupéfaction et d'indignation.

Je t'en ficherai, moi, des tricots.

* * *

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_

_En corrigeant, j'ai hésité à le regrouper avec le premier chapitre. Puis je me suis dit, pour un début, pas la peine de faire trop long, le premier chapitre servait juste à présenter en gros les personnages, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. _

_Principalement, j'ai modifié le passage où Casey raccompagne Eva à sa chambre, et la fin de la discussion entre elle et Ivackas, même si la conclusion est la même._

_A plus !_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Je passe deux jours abominables, où la BGU entière semble s'être succédée dans ma chambre pour vérifier que je ne faisais pas n'importe quoi. Même mon père, le grand, le puissant et très occupé Squall Leonhart a finalement daigné se déplacer pour prendre des nouvelles. Deux fois, même. Je suis vraiment flattée. Mais comme il n'avait pas grand-chose à me dire en dehors de divers reproches quant à mon imprudence légendaire, et que de mon côté j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'en aller le plus vite possible, la conversation n'a pas été très gaie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, à la fin ? Avait-il aboyé.

- C'était un accident, Papa ! Un ac-ci-dent ! avais-je sifflé entre mes dents, tandis qu'il me fusillait du regard, le dos appuyé au bureau face à mon lit.

Même hors de lui, il ne se départit jamais de ce calme apparent. Droit comme un i, les bras croisés, seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa fureur. Je l'ai déjà vu tellement de fois dans cet état que je le connais par cœur. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que ça passe.

- Combien de fois je t'ai répété d'être prudente ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver?

- C'était. Un. Accident, ai-je répété pour la centième fois. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai demandé a Kern de me tirer dessus ?

Si je le lui avais demandé et qu'il m'avait visée en pleine conscience, il m'aurait ratée de toute façon. Mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il aurait été très pertinent d'évoquer ce fait dans ce contexte.

- Ne prend surtout pas ce ton avec moi ! Je t'avais déjà dit d'y aller doucement avec les entrainements. Tu cherches à faire quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi faut-il _toujours _que tu sois aussi inconsciente ? Et, _bon dieu,_ qu'est-ce que cet attardé faisait encore dans ton équipe?

Il y avait deux groupes. Une chance sur deux de l'avoir dans le mien. Et il était le dernier élève qui restait. C'est pas exactement comme si j'avais eu le choix.

- Je vais dire à Quistis de le foutre à la porte, a-t-il aboyé, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un accident, oubliant totalement qu'il est lui-même le mieux placé pour le faire.

- Tu ne peux pas, ai-je fait d'un ton neutre, comme à chaque fois qu'il lance cette phrase. _L'attardé_ est le filleul du nouveau maire de Deiling City...

Il s'est arrêté d'arpenter la pièce pour me lancer un regard irrité, mais n'a rien dit parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison, et il est retourné s'appuyer contre le bureau, les bras croisés.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Encore un incident de ce genre et je te retire du groupe de candidats au Seed, c'est clair ?

- Mais comment tu veux que je te garantisse qu'il n'arrivera rien ? Me suis-je emportée. Je ne deviens pas Seed pour faire du baby-sitting ! Évidemment qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose !

- Alors je te retire du groupe, conclut-il.

Comme s'il n'avait pas eu cette idée depuis le début.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit ! ai-je protesté.

- Je suis le directeur, alors je pense que si.

- C'est injuste ! Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé, et tu le sais très bien ! De toute façon... De toute façon les autres professeurs ne te laisseront pas faire !

Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs, mais il savait que j'avais raison, encore une fois. Le conseil des professeurs refuserait de m'exclure du Seed sous le seul prétexte que le Directeur avait perdu la boule. Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment très grave - ce qui n'est pas le cas - ou que je sois déclarée totalement inapte à la profession de Seed. Et malheureusement pour lui, tous les tests montrent que j'ai les compétences requises. Même s'il est le directeur, il ne peut pas prendre une telle décision sans leur accord, ce qui est heureux pour moi. Se rappeler cela a semblé tarir ses reproches un moment, et le silence s'est installé.

Je lui en voulais à mort pour ce rendez-vous qu'il a pris pour moi avec le docteur Geyser au laboratoire de Lunatic Pandora, mais nous n'en avons pas parlé. Il a essayé de changer de sujet, de parler de tout et de rien, mais il n'est pas très doué pour ça, il a effectué rapidement une retraite. Il était trèèès occupé, comme toujours, le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est… Non, en fait, il ne donne pas d'excuse, c'est vrai. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, c'est tout ; il a juste mieux à faire, je suppose.

Pour l'instant, Bess est avec moi. Elle se prépare car elle doit sortir. Et moi, il faut que je reste, parce qu'on viendra me chercher d'une minute à l'autre pour partir pour Lunatic Pandora. Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je la regarde se pomponner. Je sais déjà où elle se rend.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle. Je vais voir Ivackas, il faut que je lui apporte un dossier.

- Non, merci, je bougonne, trop énervée pour penser à me moquer d'elle.

- Tu veux vraiment rien ?

- Dis-lui que je le hais.

- Euh... autre chose ?

- Que je le maudis.

- C'est tout ? Soupire-t-elle.

- Demande-lui s'il n'a plus de ses cachets miracles contre la douleur, je fais, en me laissant tomber sur le dos. J'ai tout le temps mal au crane…

- Très bien. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tout va bien, sourit-elle, se voulant rassurante.

Elle m'envoie une bise de la main et s'en va. Je me lève et vais m'accouder à la fenêtre en soupirant. Je me sens d'une humeur exécrable. Il va se passer quelque chose, aujourd'hui, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir découvrir ce que c'est. Tout à coup, un ombre passe devant mes yeux et je sens deux mains cacher ma vue.

- Devine qui c'est ? fait une voix que je connais bien.

- Zell !

Il me libère et me laisse me retourner.

- Alors, comment ça va, ma belle ? demande-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Ça pourrait être mieux. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

- Il y a quelques minutes, je suis venu directement te voir.

- C'est gentil. Pitié, pitié, pitié, dis-moi que tu es venu m'emmener loin d'ici, que tu vas me cacher sur une île déserte et que personne ne nous retrouvera jamais… je le supplie.

- C'est presque ça. C'est moi qui doit te conduire à Lunatic Pandora.

- Espèce de traître.

- Désolé, ce sont les ordres du Grand Chef. Mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois aller voir Geyser.

- Il est encore vivant, celui-là ?

- Apparemment.

- Tu as encore eu un accident, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui, mais ça va mieux, je te promets. Mais ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, Papa, Maman, Ivackas…

- C'est juste qu'ils se font du souci, tu sais.

- Tu parles…

- Allez, ne boude pas, jeune fille, fait-il, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais petite. Tonton Zell est là !

- Très drôle.

Je râle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'avait vraiment manqué. Zell est quelqu'un qui ne peut pas rester en place. Il y quelques années, il a appris à piloter, et maintenant, on ne le voit quasiment plus à la BGU. Ça a commencé quand sa femme est morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a quatre ans. Il n'en parle pas et il a toujours l'air joyeux, mais on sait tous qu'il a énormément souffert. C'était elle qui dirigeait la bibliothèque et nous l'aimions tous beaucoup. Maintenant, Papa l'envoie en mission dans le monde entier, et Zell, qui a toujours été trop indiscipliné pour être professeur fait pourtant un très bon intermédiaire, et résout avec succès de nombreux problèmes politiques un peu partout. Je suis contente qu'il soit revenu, ça doit faire des semaines qu'il est parti. Et c'est vrai que je le considère comme un oncle. Ici, tout le monde l'adore; pour les élèves, c'est plus un copain qu'autre chose, car malgré son âge, il semble à peine plus mûr que la plupart d'entre nous…

On discute pendant un moment (trop court !) de tout et de rien, puis il se lève.

- C'est pas tout, mais je dois aller préparer le vaisseau, moi.

- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de te soudoyer pour te convaincre du contraire, je suppose ? je demande sans grand espoir.

- Aucune chance, rit-il.

Il me fait un clin d' œil, et me laisse à mes pensées noires.

Coincée. Encore une fois. Aujourd'hui pour Lunatic Pandora. Et pour quoi la prochaine fois? Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il que je me batte pour pouvoir poursuivre mon but ?

Peut-être… Peut-être que je pourrais m'échapper. M'enfuir d'ici et aller vivre ailleurs où personne ne me connait. Ce serait ça, la solution. J'en ai assez que tout le monde veuille m'empêcher d'être ce que je voudrais être, m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, comme s'ils savaient mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin. Je veux être Seed, le plus grand des Seed. Mes parents disent que je sais pas ce que c'est ; qu'il faut être prêt à renoncer à soi, à ce qu'on est réellement pour se plier à la règle. C'est vrai que de ce côté, je suis plutôt mal partie… Mais je peux y arriver, je le sais. S'ils cessaient de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je pourrais totalement m'y consacrer. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. S'ils me le refusent, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas que je fasse mes preuves, j'en suis sûre. Quelle honte ! J'ai des parents célèbres, qui sont des héros pour le monde entier. Et tout le monde m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en montrer digne. Ils sont en train de m'étouffer et ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Alors... Partir d'ici, oui. Si je ne peux pas être ce que je veux ici, je le serais ailleurs, de toute façon. Là où mon père ne pourra pas me diriger. C'est moi qui déciderai. Ça doit pas être très compliqué. Avoir une nouvelle vie. La liberté. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Il suffirait de…

Minute. Même pas la peine d'y penser, ma vieille. Quoi que tu fasses, on te retrouvera. Ton père possède la première armée du monde, des indicateurs dispersés un peu partout. Il a le moyen de contrôler toutes les villes, les transports. Alors, à moins d'être capable de se téléporter et d'acquérir la faculté de devenir invisible... Faudra t'y faire.

Et puis... Aurais-tu réellement le courage de partir, seule ? De laisser ta vie, la BGU ? Non. Jamais je ne me sentirais le doit de demander à Casey et Bess de m'accompagner, ou d'accepter qu'ils me le proposent. Jamais de la vie. Et je n'imagine même pas pouvoir me séparer d'eux. C'est pathétique. Le plus gros obstacle à ma liberté, en fait, c'est moi-même, pas la peine de se mentir. Me voilà bien...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, branle bas de combat dans les couloirs, ils viennent à dix pour m'amener jusqu'à l'Hydre, comme s'ils redoutaient que je ne m'enfuie ou que je n'essaie de les attaquer. Je m'attends presque à les voir brandir une camisole de force.

Tiens, Papa et Maman sont du voyage ! Ils ne doivent rien avoir de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Ils m'attendent à côté de l'entrée du vaisseau, côtes à côtes. Lena n'est pas là, par contre, mais elle a classe. Maman s'approche de moi, me sourit et me prend la main. Bon sang, je n'ai plus dix ans, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Nous montons dans l'Hydre et nous nous installons après avoir salué Zell qui s'est assis aux commandes en me faisant un clin d'œil pour m'encourager. Ce vaisseau n'est pas le _vrai _Hydre, bien entendu. L'original est une antiquité, maintenant. Celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons est en fait une copie conforme de celui que mes parents ont utilisé il y a vingt ans. Des ingénieurs travaillant à une autre Université l'ont construite sur le même modèle, en l'améliorant. Et le résultat est grandiose. C'est le vaisseau parfait pour parcourir le monde. Zell le bichonne comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Le voyage est ennuyeux à périr, même si mes parents essaient par tous les moyens de me faire oublier pour quoi nous partons et de se montrer rassurants. Pour ce qu'ils en savent, de ce qui va se passer... On arrive au laboratoire au bout de ce qui me semble être des siècles. Zell pose le vaisseau dans le gigantesque hangar qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres du laboratoire et où son déjà entreposés une petite dizaine de vaisseaux. Un homme vient nous accueillir à la sortie du vaisseau et nous mène vers le bâtiment principal. Contrairement à mes parents, c'est la première fois que je viens ici et c'est plus grand que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé. Et du coup, c'est aussi terriblement intimidant. Le bâtiment est immense, d'un style plutôt moderne malgré son ancienneté. Lunatic Pandora est aujourd'hui à la pointe de la technologie ; on y fait des recherches très importantes, toutes menées par de très grands et respectés scientifiques venant du monde entier. Et aujourd'hui, le cobaye, ce sera moi. Une envie quasi irrésistible de prendre mes jambes à mon cou m'envahit soudain.

L'homme du hangar nous laisse à la porte du bâtiment pour retourner à son travail, Papa est le premier à entrer. Il doit bien connaître l'endroit, il entre et se dirige sans hésitation. Tout le monde a l'air de le reconnaître et le salue en souriant. Nous allons directement voir le professeur dans son bureau, et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Lui, je l'ai déjà rencontré auparavant, parce qu'il est déjà venu en visite à la BGU. La première fois, j'étais toute petite (je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans) et il m'a fait tellement peur que je lui ai vomi dessus alors qu'il ne faisait que m'ausculter. Les autres fois, je me suis contentée de me cacher dans la BGU pour qu'on ne m'oblige pas à le voir. Je pense qu'on peut donc dire que c'est en grande partie grâce au professeur Geyser que je connais aussi bien la BGU aujourd'hui. Je ne me montrais que lorsque que j'étais sûre que lui n' était plus là. Si seulement aujourd'hui ça pouvait être l'inverse...

Mais non. Il est là, à son bureau. Il se lève - ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être plus petit que Papa de quelques têtes - avec de grandes démonstrations de joie que je trouve ridicules. Mes parents le saluent, et on en vient directement au problème : moi, évidemment. Quand le professeur bigleux pose ses yeux sur moi, je sens mon estomac se nouer, et je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est de ne surtout pas rendre mon petit déjeuner. Il me fait m'asseoir et commence les quelques examens de base. _Non je ne suis pas malade, oui, mes réflexes sont bons… Oui, je peux respirer plus fort…_ Puis il se tourne vers mes parents.

- Bon, za m'a l'air bon, tout za, zozote-t-il. Et la petite n'a pas de G-Forze, bien zûr ? Le test auquel nous zallons brozéder ne peut se faire que sur une personne zans G-Force, parze que nous ne savons pas encore quels pourraient être les zeffets.

- Non, elle n'a pas de G-Force, fait mon père.

Évidemment que je n'en ai pas. Je se suis pas encore Seed, on passe l'examen dans deux semaines, à supposer que mes parents ne trouvent pas un moyen de saboter tout mon travail d'ici là. Nous aurons nos G-Forces deux jours avant. Et ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Très bien, très bien, continue-t-il, s'adressant à mes parents, comme si je n'étais pas là ou que j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre. Nous zallons donc brozéder au test. La jeune fille doit zaller dans zette pièce que vous voyez.

Il nous montre une grande salle, qui se trouvent juste en face de nous, légèrement en contrebas, et dont nous ne sommes séparés que par un immense mur de ce qui me semble être du verre - mais qui est en réalité, nous apprend avec un enthousiasme et une fierté mal contenus le graaand professeur, un alliage du plus résistant métal que leur technologie a réussi à rendre aussi transparent que du cristal. L'intérieur de la salle en question est digne d'un film de science fiction, avec ses murs immaculés, le fauteuil se trouvant pile au milieu de la pièce et diverses machines se trouvant autour. Je peux même m'imaginer l'odeur du désinfectant.

- Elle zera gomplètement isolée et nous ferons les zexamens depuis zette conzole que vous voyez.

Bref, eux ils vont rester tranquillement assis ici, pendant que moi je me trouverai dans cette cage de verre comme un animal de laboratoire. Maman n'a pas l'air très convaincue non plus, et elle lance un regard inquiet à mon père.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout ceci est nécessaire ? demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Personnellement, je suis sûre que non, mais comme personne ne se préoccupe de ce que je pense... Le professeur lui renvoie un regard exagérément offensé, et assure, jure ses grands dieux qu'il n'y a pas plus fiable. Et qu'après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé son aide, et qu'il pouvait toujours changer d'avis s'il n'estimait pas le professeur digne de confiance, malgré toutes ces années de coopération. C'est qu'il se vexe, le bonhomme ! Je trouverai presque la situation comique si elle n' était pas aussi critique pour moi. Mon père me jette un regard hésitant, puis il se tourne vers ma mère en quête de la décision finale. Dis non, pitié, dis non …

- Très bien, dit finalement Maman. Faites tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Nous vous faisons confiance.

NON ! Je lui fais pas confiance, moi ! Dites-donc ! Ça compte pas, ce que je pense, moi ? Y'en aura pas un qui aura l'idée de me demander mon avis ? Mais je reste là, abasourdie, sans parvenir à produire le moindre son. Et quand l'assistante du professeur vient me chercher pour me préparer, je la suis comme un zombie, sans même pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Elle me conduit dans la chambre d'isolement, et depuis le siège où je m'allonge, je peux les voir, tous, en face de moi. Mais je ne les regarde pas.

Même Maman. Même Maman a voulu qu'on me fasse ça. Je savais que ce qui pouvait m'arriver importait peu à mon père, mais Maman… Ça, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, l'assistante est sortie. J'entends juste un clic indiquant qu'ils ont verrouillé la pièce. Mais… C'est quoi, tous ces trucs ? Les yeux écarquillés, je vois des sortes de bras métalliques s'approcher de moi, j'ai l'impression d' être en plein cauchemar. Cherchant à m'échapper, je me rends compte que je suis attachée au fauteuil. Les paroles de l'assistante me reviennent soudain à l'esprit : c'est pour le cas où je m'endormirais, pour éviter que je ne tombe ou bouge pendant qu'ils feront leurs analyses. Ça ne me rassure pas, j'aimerais autant pouvoir bouger si j'en ai envie. Le fait est que je suis morte de trouille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, au juste ? Et après, ils s'étonnent que je ne supporte pas les médecins !

Je suis claustrophobe. Eh oui, c'est bête, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu à le dire à qui que ce soit en dehors de Casey et Bess, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'est peut-être un détail dont j'aurais dû leur faire part… J'ai l'impression que les murs se referment sur moi. Ma tête se met à me tourner, et on dirait que le pièce devient de plus en plus petite… Je… il fait… froid…

* * *

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je… Je ne gomprends pas… bafouilla le professeur en tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier._

_ On ne voyait plus la jeune fille. Quelque chose semblait s'être étendu sur les murs transparents, de l'intérieur, et on n' y voyait plus rien… On aurait dit de … oui, de la glace. Une fine couche de glace s'était déposée sur le mur et le rendait totalement opaque. Et des bruits étranges provenaient de l'intérieur ; des bruits d'objets métalliques projetés contre les murs, mêlé à un bruit de puissant souffle de vent, comme si une véritable tempête avait lieu à l'intérieur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Eva. Elle était attachée._

_- Arrêtez tout ! Ouvrez les portes ! Hurla Squall._

_- Mais... Mais… je ne peux pas … la brozédure a gommencée, on ne peux blus ouvrir ! bégaya le professeur._

_- Ouvrez cette porte toute suite ! Laissez-moi voir ma fille ! Cria encore Squall en se redressant sur son siège._

_- Mais je fous dis que z'est impozible ! La bièce est ferrouillée, et je n'ai augun moyen de l'oufrir ! Quelque chose bloque tout le système._

_ Squall se dirigea vers la salle ou se trouvait Eva en bousculant les assistants paniqués. Il se jeta désespérément contre la porte a plusieurs reprises pour la défoncer, sans succès, mais il n'abandonna pas._

_- EVA ! hurla-t-il en cognant de toutes ses forces. EVAAA ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds ! Je vais appeler mon G-force, dit-il en se retournant vers les médecins. Mettez-vous tous à l'abri !_

_ Puis soudain le bruit dans la salle cessa. Squall recula et alla rejoindre le docteur Geyser._

_- Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda-t-il, furieux._

_- Je… je ne sais pas, je…_

_ Tout d'un coup, le mur redevint transparent. La glace avait disparu. Ils purent apercevoir la jeune fille, toujours attachée au fauteuil, mais apparemment inconsciente. Et devant elle se trouvait…_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Squall._

_ Un être étrange se tenait debout, face à eux, flottant au dessus du sol. On aurait dit une jeune fille, mais elle avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu nuit ; des pierres blanches et brillantes semblaient être incrustées dans sa peau d'un bleu pale. Elle se tenait droite, face à eux. Et elle semblait en colère. D'immenses cristaux de glace scintillants remplissaient toute la salle et entouraient le fauteuil où se trouvait Eva. Squall allait de nouveau se diriger vers la porte quand Linoa le retint par le bras. Il crut qu'elle allait avoir un malaise, et à ce moment là, un vent froid empli la pièce. Squall observa sa femme, surpris. Pourquoi invoquait-elle Shiva ?_

_- Attend… murmura Linoa à son mari._

_ Le G-Force apparut devant eux. Shiva se dirigea en flottant gracieusement dans les airs vers le mur transparent, vers l'être qui se trouvait avec Eva. Ils n'étaient séparés que par ce mur. Les deux créatures restèrent un moment à s'observer mutuellement, immobiles. Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans la pièce en dévisageant le G-Force de Mme Leonhart. Allait-elle attaquer ? Ici, dans ce laboratoire ? Fallait-il se mettre à l'abri ? Que deviendraient les ordinateurs ? Les recherches, le labo ? _

_ Puis, lentement, Shiva leva son bras et tous ceux dans la pièce sursautèrent, prêts à fuir. Mais le G-Force se contenta de poser une main sur le mur ; la créature qui se trouvait dans la salle posa la sienne, au même endroit que Shiva, qui se tourna alors vers Linoa._

_- C'est… Shiva est sa mère… murmura Linoa, stupéfaite._

_- Quoi ?_

_ A ce moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les assistants, Squall et Linoa se précipitèrent à l'intérieur auprès d'Eva. La créature restait là à les observer froidement, sans bouger ; mais, inquiets pour la jeune fille, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils détachèrent rapidement Eva, qui reprit conscience au bout de quelques minutes._

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois dix têtes qui m'observent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Eva ! s'écrie ma mère. Oh, ma chérie !

Elle sanglote. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Papa se penche sur moi et me serre dans ses bras. Alors là je rêve… Ou je suis tombée dans un monde parallèle, je sais pas. Il met un moment avant de bien vouloir me lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? je leur demande.

- Tu… tu ne sais pas ?

- Quoi ?

Je me redresse. Je suis toujours dans le fauteuil, mais détachée. Ils ont tous des têtes à faire peur. Et… la salle est dévastée.

- Wow, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

Ils se lancent des regards perplexes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, à la fin ? J'ai dû m'évanouir, et il s'est passé quelque chose. En tout cas ces horribles trucs métalliques ne sont plus là, ils gisent en miettes sur le sol… Mais qui est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? Puis en levant les yeux j'aperçois…

Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Une… créature étrange, ressemblant bizarrement à Shiva, le G-Force de ma mère. Elle est grande, fine; elle a la peau bleutée et de grands yeux noirs perçants. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit retombent le long de son dos, et elle semble flotter dans les airs. Elle a de nombreux bracelets d'argent aux poignets et au chevilles. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle s'aperçoit que je la fixe et elle s'approche de moi en me fixant. S'apercevant de cela, les assistants du docteur Geyser font un bon en arrière de peur, mais elle ne leur prête pas la moindre attention. Elle se penche devant moi, puis me prend la main et la serre doucement. La sienne est froide, mais pas d'un froid désagréable. Un sentiment bizarre m'envahit… de la sécurité, du bien être… Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais… Il me semble pourtant l'avoir toujours connue, que ce n'est pas une étrangère… Elle me fixe intensément, et il me semble presque l'entendre parler, alors qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

_Sheba_…

Puis elle disparaît. Je sursaute. C'était qui ? Tout le monde me dévisage, inquiet, et je mets des heures à leur faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé, par contre…

Ils me font sortir, et m'installent dans une petite pièce pour que je me repose, pendant que mes parents vont parler au professeur, juste à côté. Ils sont furieux. Ils ne doivent pas se douter que je peux les entendre.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demande mon père.

- Je fous avais prévenu ! Fait le professeur exaspéré. Elle ne devait pas avoir de G-Forze !

- Un G-Force ? C'était un G-Force, cette chose ?

- Za me zemble clair bourtant ! De toute façon, nous avons relevé une activité magique très intenze, de la même fréquence de celles que dégagent les G-Forces, ce qui confirme ce que je viens de vous dire…

- Mais enfin… Eva n'a jamais eu de G-Force à ma connaissance, et je ne vois pas comment elle a pu capturer celui-là...

- Fous defriez peut-être demander à fotre épouse… Elle semble savoir mieux que nous ce gui se passe.

- Linoa ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as invoqué Shiva ?

- Je ne l'ai pas invoquée ! Elle est venue toute seule. Et… ça a été vraiment étrange, comme si à ce moment là, je pouvais lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu as dit que la créature qui se trouvait avec Eva était la « fille » de Shiva.

- C'est ce que Shiva a dit. Enfin, elle ne l'a pas réellement dit, mais j'ai ressenti ce qu'elle pensait. C'est sa fille.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? demande mon père.

- Quand votre femme était enzeinte, il y avait beaucoup de pressions sur vos épaules à tous les deux, soufenez-vous. Za a été une très mauvaise période pour vous, avec tout ze qui z'est passé, les problèmes avec les pouvoirs de votre femme... Je ne zuis évidemment sûr de rien, mais c'est probablement tout ce stress, toute cette peur pour fotre enfant et la folonté de le protéger qui a gréé ce G-Force. Grâce à vos poufoirs de sorcière, fous avez pu le créer, à partir de Shiva ; et le G-force est né en même temps que fotre fille, et est resté en elle.

- C'est possible, murmure ma mère.

- Et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'était une sorte de réaction de défense, vous pensez ?

- Probablement. Maintenant, il z'agit d'en apprendre plus sur ce G-Force, nous devons faire un scan, pour connaître ses caractéristiques, savoir s'il n'est pas dangereux.

Papa râle, dit que j'ai subit assez d'examens pour aujourd'hui, mais finit par reconnaître que c'est nécessaire. Ils m'appellent donc. Heureusement, un scan, ça n'a rien de très effrayant, on en a fini en moins d'une minute. Le professeur et ses assistants se retirent un instant pour analyser les résultats, mais ils reviennent vite.

- Bon, fait une assistante en nous montrant les papiers. Il s'agit d'un G-Force maitrisant la magie des glaces, comme on peut s'en douter, puisqu'il a été créé à partir de Shiva. Et il peut utiliser l'eau, le vent. Mais il possède aussi des pouvoirs de protection : bouclier, aussi bien contre la magie que contre les attaques physiques, ce qui répond à la question qui vous menait ici.

Oui, ça explique en effet comment j'ai pu survivre à tous ces accidents… Ainsi donc, c' était mon G-force qui me protégeait. Ça me rassure, tout de même. Je veux dire… je n'ai pas de « super pouvoir » bizarre, quoi, je ne suis pas anormale, ou je ne sais quoi. Même si la façon dont je l'ai eu est particulière, c' est juste un G-Force. C'est Sheba. C'est son nom que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui m'a parlé, j'en suis sûre désormais.

- Ce G-Force est fabuleux, et ses pouvoirs sont vraiment très intéressants. C'est réellement fascinant. Dire que c'est vous qui l'avez créé ! finit l'assistante en s'adressant à ma mère. C'est vraiment incroyable ce que peut faire l'amour d'une mère pour protéger ses enfants, rit-elle, enthousiaste.

C'est Maman qui, voulant me protéger, aurait inconsciemment créé ce G-Force… Ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais pour ce que j'en sais, moi…

Donc, Sheba possède la magie des glaces, de l'eau, de défense. Wow, ça fait beaucoup d' un coup ! Moi qui attendais avec impatience le jour où j'aurais enfin un G-Force ! Alors que j'en ai depuis que je suis dans le ventre de ma mère ! Ça, c'est de l' ironie. Et je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, soudain : m'entraîner avec Sheba, voir de quoi elle est capable. Et plus que jamais, je suis persuadée que maintenant je peux devenir un Seed parfait.

Puisque nous avons découvert ce que nous étions venus chercher, nous repartons, inutile de s'attarder. Moi, ça me va très bien, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici, et mon père a du travail à la BGU. C'est dommage, parce que du coup, nous n'aurons pas le temps d' aller passer voir grand-père, à Esthar. Le voyage se fait en silence. Personne ne sait trop quoi dire. Je suis complètement excitée par la perspective de mes futurs entrainements. Et aussi, je ne reviens toujours pas du geste que Papa a eu, tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air… inquiet? J'aurais jamais cru une chose pareille. Il se contient sans cesse, il est toujours tellement solennel... Je jette un regard discret vers lui ; il est assis dans son coin, en train de réfléchir à je ne sais quoi, le visage impassible. Je crois qu'on a tous eu la trouille de notre vie. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. A chaque jour suffit sa peine.

* * *

_Commentaire de l' auteur : Oui, ça suffira pour aujourd' hui ! _

_La discussion (hem, dispute..) avec Squall a été un peu développée, et en dehors de ça, quelques petites modifications, c'est tout. Le plus gros changement arrive dans le chapitre prochain ! _

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Sur le chemin du retour, mes parents et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour décider de ne parler de cet incident à personne. D'une part parce que ça ne les regarde pas, et d'autre parce que ça ne ferait que créer des problèmes inutilement en soulevant une nouvelle fois de l'agitation autour de notre famille. Et Dieu sait qu'elle s'est suffisamment illustrée en matière de bizarrerie et autres trucs surnaturels. De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours, tous les élèves de mon année auront leur G-Force, et nous serons à nouveau tous au même niveau.

A peine arrivée à la BGU, tout le monde me demande les résultats, histoire de savoir si je suis mourante, et si ma chambre sera bientôt libre, je suppose. Comme je ne m'arrête même pas pour répondre, ça chuchote dans tous les coins et ça me regarde comme une bête curieuse, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je dois faire face à un problème autrement plus important : j'ai faim.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria, ignorant royalement les cris désespérés de Méryl qui m'appelle depuis dix minutes de l'autre bout du couloir en faisant de grands gestes de la main. Ça attendra.

J'accélère le pas et j'arrive à la semer tout à fait. Une chance, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la cafétéria. Je demande un gâteau au chocolat et je vais m'installer dans un coin à l'écart, derrière une grande plante verte, pour profiter d'un instant de paix et de solitude pour repenser tranquillement à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Instant de paix et de solitude qui ne dure pas très longtemps. Méryl déboule dans la cafétéria, toute essoufflée et rouge comme brique d'avoir trop couru. Je me tasse sur ma chaise, en priant pour qu'elle ne me voie pas, mais cette fille doit avoir un sixième sens ou un radar interne, je sais pas : à peine entrée elle se dirige directement vers ma table. Pas moyen d'être en paix quinze secondes...

- Eva, ça fait une heure que je t'appelle ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! fulmine-t-elle.

- Ah ? Désolée, je t'avais pas entendue.

C'est un mensonge éhonté. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait ne pas l'entendre alors que ses beuglements ont dû résonner dans toute la fac, mais elle le gobe allègrement. Elle s'assied sans que je le lui aie proposé et entre immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

En fait, elle voulait juste me parler du bal qui aura lieu samedi parce que c'est elle qui l'organise, avec quelques autres bécasses de dernière année, mais elle manque de bras ; elle veut savoir si ça m'intéresse.

Tu peux toujours courir, ma fille. Je le lui dis évidemment un peu plus gentiment pour commencer.

- Mais en tant que fille du directeur, tu te dois de participer ! Fait-elle d'un ton indigné.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est à toi de donner le bon exemple en t'impliquant dans cet évènement majeur de la vie de la BGU.

- Le _bal_ ? Je demande, plus très certaine soudain d'avoir bien compris le sujet de la conversation.

- La plupart des filles du comité d'organisation ont laissé tomber, et personne ne veut les remplacer, se plaint-elle en gonflant les joues d'irritation.

Ah, alors si, j'avais bien compris.

- Et tu t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison ? Lachai-je d'un ton aigre.

- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'organisation ! Tu veux pas en dire un mot à ton père pour qu'il les oblige à continuer ?

- T'as raison, il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de s'occuper de l'organisation du bal, en ce moment...

- C'est gentil, ça me retire vraiment une épine du pied...

- Euh c'était de l'ironie...

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber. Je lui demanderai rien du tout. Non mais sans rire... Vas-y toi-même si t'y tiens tant.

Je ne suis pas assez bête pour aller demander à mon père une chose pareille. Et surtout, j'en ai rien à faire.

- Bon, en tout cas, je te remercie de ta participation, maintenant les autres devraient voir...

- Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que c'était hors de question !

- Mais...

- Je. Ne. Participerai. Jamais. A. Ton. Fichu. Bal. C'est plus clair?

- Tu es bien comme les autres, siffle-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Tu laisses les autres tout organiser, mais après ça ne te dérange pas de venir profiter du travail des autres.

- Ah, je te demande pardon, je rétorque en levant les mains, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, à ton bal.

Méryl blêmit.

- Je... Je ne te crois, articule-t-elle d'une voix blanche, comme si j'avais proféré le blasphème du siècle.

- Demande à qui tu veux, personne ne pourra te dire m'y avoir jamais vue.

C'est la stricte vérité. Aller gigoter devant tout le monde sur une piste de danse… Alors que la soirée du bal est le moment rêvé si on veut être un peu tranquille dans la serre de combat pour pouvoir s'entraîner sans être embêté - ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent.

- Mes bals toujours si réussis, gémit-elle en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

- Ils sont plus nazes d'année en année, je lui assène en mordant tranquillement dans mon gâteau.

J'y suis peu-être allée un peu fort, mais c'est le seul moyen de la faire lâcher prise. Et, à ma décharge, ce n'est pas tellement faux. Depuis que Selphie, organisatrice officielle du grand bal de fin d'année, a quitté la BGU pour prendre la tête de la fac de Trabia, Méryl, fan inconditionnelle de notre ancienne instructrice, s'est auto proclamée son successeur à la tête du comité d'organisation – faisant peu à peu fuir le reste dudit comité. Et depuis ce moment-là, les bals sont invariablement le cadre des plus grands désastres qu'on puisse accumuler en une seule soirée de festivité. Bref, le seul intérêt de ces bals réside en son compte rendu du lendemain constitué du condensé des catastrophes de la soirée, et il y a longtemps que je n'y mets plus les pieds.

Se parant péniblement de sa dignité en lambeaux, Méryl se lève et s'en va d'une démarche un peu raide à la recherche d'autres victimes. Quand elle n'est pas en pleine crise d'hystérie, c'est une vraie sangsue, celle-là.

J'ai expliqué moi-même à Ivackas le fin mot de toute l'histoire ; je lui ai parlé de Sheba et tout, et il n'en revenait pas. Mais il est rassuré, du coup, et content de connaître enfin la vérité. Il me jette même un triomphal : «Tu vois, j'avais raison de t'envoyer voir le professeur Geyser ! ». Impossible de lui faire comprendre que le professeur n'y est pour rien et qu'au contraire il a failli aggraver les choses à cause de son stupide examen qui ne devait pas avoir lieu en présence de G-Force. On passe une heure à se battre à ce sujet, et je finis par abandonner.

Au bout de quelques jours, on m'autorise enfin à retourner en cours. Les gens ont à peu près oublié toute cette histoire et ils me laissent tranquilles. Mais j'ai un sacré retard à rattraper, notamment sur mon entraînement physique, et il faut que je mette les bouchées doubles si je veux être en forme. D'autant plus qu'il y a autre chose que je veux faire : m'entraîner avec Sheba. D'ici quelques jours, lorsque les élèves de ma promotion auront également leur G-Force, ce sera la croix et la bannière pour réserver une serre. Mes parents m'ont défendu défendu de m'y mettre avant que le reste de ma classe n'ait commencé mais il est hors de question que je me retrouve coincée pour m'entrainer à ce moment-là.

Les débuts sont laborieux : je n'ai jamais invoqué de G-Force, et je ne peux pas demander de conseil sans attirer de soupçons.

- Et à Zell ? suggère Bess, un soir qu'elle, Casey et moi nous nous retrouvons dans la serre de combat après le couvre-feu. Je suis sûre que si on lui demande il acceptera de garder le secret.

J'ai naturellement mis au courant mes amis des derniers évènements, et si tous les deux sont ravis pour moi et ont décidé de m'aider dans mon entrainement, nous n'avons pu que constater notre ignorance mutuelle concernant les invocations. Puisque nous sommes censés apprendre à en faire avec l'aide de Quistis au moment d'obtenir notre G-Force d'ici quelques jours et que nous n'avions pas de raison de nous renseigner plus tôt que ça, nous n'avons jamais réellement observé les Seeds faire appel à leur G-Force lors des rares missions que l'on a bien voulu nous confier... Bref, ça fait un quart d'heure que nous sommes assis sur le sol pierreux de la serre n°3 à réfléchir.

- Il est reparti ce matin, nous apprend Casey, assis en tailleur face à nous. Et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il acceptera s'il sait que ton père t'a formellement interdit de t'entrainer.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, j'admets avec un soupir frustré. Mais alors à qui demander conseil ? La plupart des Seeds sont hors de la BGU, et de toute façon, eux, ils cafteront à tous les coups.

- Si on exclut les professeurs et les Seeds, je vois pas qui il reste, fait remarquer Bess.

- Y'aurait bien quelqu'un mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire, me fait Casey.

- Il faut vraiment que je m'entraine, alors je vais pas faire la difficile...

Casey relève lentement la tête et m'observe un moment, un sourcil levé et un demi sourire au visage.

- Alors ? Je demande, intriguée. A qui tu penses ?

- A Almasy.

_- Quoi_ ? Fait Bess en ouvrant des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Il a un G-Force. Je suis passé un jour qu'il s'entrainait, il y a peut-être deux ans, je l'ai vu.

- Tu rigoles ? Je demande d'un ton incrédule. C'est pas possible...

- T'en as bien un depuis ta naissance, toi, fait Casey en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil... je rétorque bêtement.

Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait très bien en avoir un, en effet. Mais est-ce que mon père aurait pu exceptionnellement autoriser un élève à avoir un G-Force, avant même qu'il n'ait passé l'examen Seed ? Aussi jeune ? Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ?

- De toute façon, plutôt me faire couper en petits morceaux que de lui demander, je jure farouchement, reniant sans vergogne mes propos précédents.

Comme toutes les manifestations de Sheba ont jusqu'ici été plutôt discrètes – hormis la fois où elle a dévasté une salle d'examens médicaux en apparaissant de son propre chef - je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui décide son intervention. Simplement l'appeler, même en étant très polie, ne déclenche manifestement pas l'invocation. J'ai essayé. Je n'ai remarqué aucun geste, aucun ton, aucune position qui y soit davantage propice. Les invocations spontanées n'ayant pas l'air de fonctionner, Casey, Bess et moi décidons donc de me mettre en situation de danger. Soit que ce ne soit pas la solution, soit que Sheba ne considère pas l'attaque de mes meilleurs amis comme potentiellement dangereuse, mon G-Force ne daigne pas pointer le bout de son nez. Je lache donc les Elmidéas dans la serre, puis les Bogomiles, toujours sans résultats. En désespoir de cause, je finis par libérer un T-Rex, puis un deuxième. Ce n'est qu'alors que je suis sur le point de me faire couper en deux par une des bestioles que mon G-Force semble estimer que la situation pourrait être critique et que ce serait p'tete pas si mal s'il voulait bien intervenir.

Autre chose : une fois que le G-Force est là... c'est bien gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui demande de faire, quand on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable ? Le mieux que j'aie trouvé est de laisser Sheba faire comme bon lui semble. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit censé fonctionner comme ça, et lorsque je la vois hésiter, tourner en rond pour lancer ses attaques presque au hasard et manquer de décapiter Bess, je me rends compte que mon indécision l'affecte.

Bilan : deux vitres cassées, un mur légèrement fendu, des monstres sérieusement amochés qui sont retournés dans leur cage sans demander leur reste, et la peur de notre vie… Tout ça sera évidemment à cacher au plus vite. Au fil des soirées d'entrainement clandestin, Sheba finit par m'écouter, et je parviens à comprendre sa façon de fonctionner. Mes cernes ne passent pas inaperçues auprès de mon entourage, mais comme personne ne peut prouver ce que je fais, on me laisse tranquille, même si Ivackas m'a menacée une ou deux fois de m'enchainer à son bureau à l'infirmerie si je ne levais pas un peu le pied. Une semaine d'entrainement plus tard, Sheba et moi sommes parfaitement au point, et mon secret n'a pas été éventé. J'ai bien eu le sentiment d'être observée parfois pendant mon entrainement mais, n'ayant apparemment pas été dénoncée par qui que ce soit, je n'ai pu que conclure que ça devait tout simplement être un peu de paranoïa.

Est enfin arrivé le jour de la première étape de l'examen d'entrée au Seed : la capture du G-Force qui deviendra l'arme ultime du Seed. Convoqués tôt dans la matinée à Timber où ils doivent prendre un bateau pour une destination secrète, les élèves de ma classes se rassemblent d'abord dans le parking de la BGU pour un ultime briefing des professeurs, avant de monter dans le bus. Je quitte là mes amis puisque je suis la seule – avec Etan, mais qui s'en soucie ? – à ne pas avoir besoin d'un G-Force.

Le soir, Casey et Bess reviennent épuisés mais heureux de leur voyage. Ils ont réussi haut la main, notamment grâce à l'aide qu'ils m'ont apportée pour mon entrainement qui leur a permis de bien gérer les G-Forces. La plupart des candidats ont réussi à soumettre et capturer un G-Force, même Kern, ce qui est un exploit de sa part bien qu'il ait à présent un bras et plusieurs cotes cassées ; et Méryl qui revient pour sa part avec une jambe paralysée par du poison qu'Ivackas soigne sans tarder en grognant. Parmi les cinq recalés on compte deux amies de Méryl et Ted, un élève arrivé il y a quelques mois et qui n'avait clairement aucune chance. Enthousiastes, mes amis me narrent leurs exploits face au G-Force qu'ils ont eu à affronter, et pendant une minute, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir eu à combattre, comme eux, pour mériter l'allégeance de ces créatures fascinantes. Le G-Force de Casey, Tullalu, possède les pouvoirs de l'électricité, ce qui selon moi représente bien peu le caractère placide de mon meilleur ami, mais lui se déclare complètement satisfait. Bess quant à elle, a eu à combattre un G-Force végétal, Ebu, qui maitrise également l'eau.

Nos entrainements clandestins, en attendant la prochaine étape de l'examen d'entrée au Seed, deviennent du même coup trois fois plus intéressants - et trois fois moins discrets. Les instructeurs nous ont donné la procédure pour contrôler nos G-Force – ce qui n'était plus tout à fait nécessaire à moi-même ni à mes amis, mais il nous reste encore du travail pour maitriser totalement leurs pouvoirs. Cacher l'invocation de trois G-Force dans le silence de la nuit se révèle bientôt ardu, d'autant plus que, ne se connaissant pas, ils ont d'abord commencé par se battre les uns contre les autres. Tullalu a balayé Sheba qui avait mis Ebu en pièces. Pour plus de sûreté, on a finalement décidé de les invoquer les uns après les autres en attendant que les instructeurs en viennent à cette partie du cours...

- Tu crois qu'Ivackas va m'inviter pour le bal ? me demande pour la centième fois Bess en reniflant au milieu de la quantité industrielle de mouchoirs qu'elle a entassés sur son lit.

- Oui, Bess, j'en suis certaine…

Elle déprime en ce moment, comme la quasi totalité de la BGU à cette époque de l'année. Elle angoisse à cause de ce fichu bal : elle a fini par admettre avoir peur qu'Ivackas ne veuille pas y venir - ou pire, qu'il invite une autre fille. Le comble de l'horreur. Pas au point d'aller demander directement à Ivackas de l'accompagner, histoire d'être tranquillisée, cependant.

- Tu es folle, s'écrie Bess d'un ton horrifié quand j'ose lui suggérer cette idée saugrenue. Pour qu'il pense que je lui cours après ?

- Mais euh... est-ce que c'est pas le cas ?

- Si, fait-elle d'un ton féroce. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Je suis pas une de ces greluches qui va lui courir après dans toutes la fac !

Hem... Je profite de ce que je range le bureau en lui tournant le dos pour lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lui court pas après et ne lui tend pas d'embuscades au détour des couloirs comme certaines, certes, mais elle assiège littéralement l'infirmerie. C'est quasiment devenu son domaine. Cela dit, Ivackas n'a jamais eu l'air de s'en plaindre, et c'est souvent lui qui la convoque avec ce qui pourrait passer pour de l'abus si ce n'était pas aussi bien dissimulé derrière des raisons professionnelles. On les a épiés une fois, avec Casey, et c'était ennuyeux à périr. Ces deux-là sont affolants de banalité quand ils sont ensemble. Pas un mot qui sorte du sujet, pas un geste déplacé. N'étaient les regards qu'ils se lançaient et que des observateurs attentifs n'auraient pas de mal à interpréter, rien n'indiquerait autre chose qu'une discussion sur la médecine. À un tel point qu'eux mêmes ne voient au delà, visiblement. Mais les connaissant, impossible de son tromper. Enfin, je reconnais tout de même que je ne me fierais pas tellement à mon jugement si Casey ne le soutenait pas.

- C'est lui qui doit voir si c'est avec moi qu'il veut venir au bal, insiste Bess en reniflant. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Ou me taper la honte s'il refuse.

- T'as raison, je fais d'un air exagérément guilleret. C'est tellement plus palpitant d'attendre là en pleurant qu'il ait une illumination...

Bref, les élèves de la BGU ne vivent plus depuis une semaine. Pour ma part, je me concentre sur l'examen qui aura lieu vendredi.

- Eva, ton manque absolu de romantisme est vraiment désespérant… soupire Bess avant de se moucher à nouveau.

- Si ça peut m'éviter de me retrouver dans ton état, ça me convient, je ricane en voyant sa mine rougie et ses yeux complètement bouffis.

- Les filles, courrier ! fait Mai, la responsable du dortoir en frappant à notre porte entrouverte avant de jeter deux enveloppes sur le lit de Bess et de disparaître en direction des autres chambres.

- Il y en a une pour toi, m'appelle Bess, alors que je retournais à mon bureau.

Un sourcil haussé, je la rejoins. Personne ne m'écrit de _lettre_. Des mails oui, fréquemment, puisque c'est le moyen le plus rapide de communiquer, mais pas sur papier... Toute aussi intriguée que moi, Bess délaisse un moment son propre courrier et ses mouchoirs pour me tendre la lettre. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et inspecte l'enveloppe. Je suis instantanément refroidie.

- C'est de Kern !

- Kern ? Lache Bess du ton qu'elle aurait employé pour dire «berk», clairement déçue. Comment tu sais, y'a pas de nom...

- Y'a que lui pour utiliser ces pattes de mouches. T'as jamais eu à l'aider à corriger ses comptes rendus, mais crois-moi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? On l'a croisé tout à l'heure, et sa chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pouvait bien te parler directement... Mais allez, ouvre !

Nettement douchée par la découverte de la provenance de la lettre, je l'ouvre avec méfiance. Pour ce que j'en sais, même quelque chose d'a priori aussi inoffensif qu'une enveloppe peut se révéler dangereux si Kern l'a manipulé. À ma grande horreur et à l'hilarité de Bess, j'en retire une carte d'un rouge flambant qui se révèle être un cœur visiblement découpé et décoré à la main. Toute déprime envolée, ma meilleure amie se fout littéralement de ma poire, pleurant de rire affalée sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ? Je demande, affolée, en tenant la carte du bout des doigts.

- Lis-la ! Je suis sûre que ce sera très mignon, répond-t-elle avec ce que je prends pour un tantinet de sadisme.

- Certainement pas ! Je proteste, écarlate.

- Allez, visiblement, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal, insiste Bess en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Et après tout ce que tu me fais subir avec Ivackas, tu _me_ dois bien ça.

- Tu veux dire que c'est _toi_ qui lui a demandé de...

- Ah non, promis ! Mais vu ton état, je suis presque déçue de pas y avoir pensé moi-même, rit-elle encore. Allez, passe-moi la carte, je veux savoir ce qui est écrit, moi...

Se penchant par dessus un tas de mouchoirs, elle attrape la carte de Kern, et un accès de fureur envers ce dernier m'envahit. Est-ce qu'il a complètement perdu la tête ? Si je l'attrapais là, je...

- « Ma chère Eva », commence Bess en dissimulant à grande peine son hilarité pour prendre un ton ampoulé (dans une plutôt mauvaise imitation de Kern), tandis que je me sens un peu plus mourir de honte à chaque mot. « Je veux te dire que tu es la plus belle fille de toute la BGU, avec la couleur océan de tes yeux si beaux, et je serais très honoré que tu veuilles m'accompagner au bal. Tu me trouveras près de la fontaine dans le hall à 20h, et j'aurai une rose rouge à ma boutonnière. Signé : Ton admirateur secret ». Ton admirateur secret ! Je peux mourir heureuse maintenant, finit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix, secouée d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, j'articule, atterrée. Tu me fais marcher, il a pas écrit _ça_ ?

- Mot pour mot, fait Bess avec un grand sourire en me tendant la carte qu'elle tient toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à qui ? Demande Casey, qui vient de passer sa tête par la porte. On vous entend de l'autre bout du dortoir.

- Eva a un admirateur secret ! s'écrie Bess en bondissant sur son lit avant que j'aie pu dire un mot.

- Kern t'a enfin invitée au bal ? devine-t-il, amusé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

- Moi ? Mais _rien_ ! je fais, horrifiée, tandis que Casey vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit en riant. Qu'il aille admirer secrètement quelqu'un d'autre !

- Sa carte est tellement romantique, raille Bess. Moi je pense que tu devrais sérieusement reconsidérer la question. Si ça se trouve...

- La ferme, je grogne, éclarlate, en lui arrachant la carte des mains avant qu'elle ne la tende a Casey.

- Oui, range-la bien précieusement, me crie-t-elle dans un grand rire tandis que je sors de sa chambre.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'occuper d'Ivackas, qui sait combien de cartes _lui_ a pu recevoir à l'heure qu'il est, je fais perfidement avant de retourner à ma chambre.

Le rire de Bess s'évanouit instantanément, remplacé par celui de Casey lorsque notre meilleure amie bondit de son lit pour se préparer en toute hâte en vue d'une visite éclair à l'infirmerie avant que le prochain cours ne commence. Et toutes les filles de la BGU sont dans cet état-là, sérieux...

Une fois Bess partie comme une tornade, Casey me rejoint et s'assied sur mon lit en face de moi pendant que je transforme la carte de Kern en confettis.

- Alors, ce bal ? Il me demande en m'observant étrangement.

- Quoi, le bal ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?

- C'est notre dernière année en tant qu'élèves, Eva...

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors, ça te dit pas de fêter ça ?

- Mais j'en avais bien l'intention ! C'est pour ça que j'irai pas au bal.

- Pour aller t'entrainer à la serre ? devine-t-il en se retenant à peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, et alors ? Je répète.

- Eva...

- Mais quoi ? Je grogne, sur la défensive.

- Cette année tu viens avec moi. C'est un ordre, dit-il en imitant la voix caverneuse Ivackas.

- Pour tenir la chandelle, non merci...

- Quelle chandelle ?

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire à la pauvre fille que tu vas planter, si on y va ensemble ?

- C'est pas un problème, il n'y a aucune « pauvre fille ». Je n'ai personne avec qui y aller.

- Tu es désespéré, si je comprends bien ? je ris.

- Complètement ! Alors ? Insiste-il en battant des cils.

- J'y réfléchirai, dis-je lentement en retenant un fou rire.

- Yes ! fait-il en levant les bras en signe de victoire, à genoux sur mon lit.

Au même moment, sa montre se met à sonner à son poignet. Nous échangeons un regard inquiet. Cette sonnerie, c'est pour indiquer l'heure à laquelle le cours commence...

Nous sortons du dortoir en courant, et filons ventre à terre vers la salle de cours. J'ai beau être la fille du directeur, je n'en ai pas moins à respecter le règlement. A bout de souffle, je me laisse tomber sur le banc près de Bess, tandis que Casey prend sa place habituelle, juste devant nous. Nous avons de la chance, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'arrive l'instructrice, Maura Ettpin. C'est une ancienne élève de Trabia, qui est finalement venue enseigner ici. La trentaine, sympa, sans plus. C'est un bon instructeur, ses cours sont biens, et les élèves les adorent en général. Son domaine de prédilection, c'est l'histoire. Et moi, j'ai horreur de ça. Bess est trop occupée à déprimer pour suivre réellement le cours : Ivackas n'était pas à son bureau ; mais Casey est visiblement passionné, et prend des notes à toute allure. Je laisse mon regard errer dans la classe. Je me demande qui sera reçu à l'examen Seed, cette année. Kern ? Trop maladroit, trop bête, trop peureux. Meryl ? Trop émotive, aucune diplomatie. Lilly ? Trop mauvaise langue, hypocrite. Théo ? Aucune discipline, trop gamin… Et moi ? Un concentré de tout ça, je crois. Sauf la peur. Une belle bande de recalés en perspective. Par contre, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour Casey. Plus quelques autres qui ne devraient pas trop mal s'en sortir. Bess, elle, veut devenir médecin de terrain. En tant que tel, elle sera également Seed et sera apte au combat, mais elle passera un examen différent du notre. Quant à moi… Ma foi, je ferai de mon mieux, et j'y arriverai. Il faut que j'y arrive.

Le cours se termine après que j'aie été rappelée à l'ordre plus de trois fois par une Maura exaspérée et que Kern se soit débrouillé pour faire planter son ordinateur et perdre tous ses cours de l'année.

A la fin de nos cours de la journée, nous devons nous rendre à la serre de combat principale, pour rejoindre Quistis en vue d'un entraînement. C'est le cours que je préfère ; on fait des simulations de situations de combat, on apprend des tactiques, des stratégies, à travailler en équipe. Casey, Bess et moi, nous nous entraînons souvent ensemble, et nous sommes les meilleurs. Avant de nous laisser pénétrer dans la serre par la grande porte couleur rouille, Quistis nous réunit avant de commencer le topo.

Soudain, le porte s'ouvre de nouveau et quelqu'un entre.

Super.

C'est Etan.

Il arrive tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, marmonne un vague _"désolé" _et vient nous rejoindre en se plaçant au dernier rang. Quistis lui lance un regard courroucé, mais continue. Si elle ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'il n'assiste quasiment jamais aux cours à cause de ses nombreux déplacements en dehors de la BGU, alors du moment qu'il vient, elle essaie de ne pas faire trop de remarques.

- Bon, on va faire des groupes trois, comme la dernière fois. Je rappelle rapidement les règles : vous vous disperserez dans la serre. Chaque groupe devra affronter les autres en essayant d'en éliminer les membres. Le dernier groupe auquel il restera des membres aura des bonus pour son prochain test.

C'est dans la poche. Casey, Bess et nous regardons en souriant.

- N'oubliez pas, recommande-t-elle encore, vous devez couvrir vos coéquipiers ! C'est en travaillant en équipe que vous survivrez !

Il ne s'agit évidemment pas de _vrais_ combats. C'est juste un entraînement ; nos armes ne lancent en fait que de la peinture rouge, pour qu'on puisse remarquer ceux qui se seraient fait toucher en combat réel. Il suffit de savoir rester silencieux et bien caché tout en essayant de trouver et surprendre les autres. C'est tout bête, quoi. Et je sais déjà quelle est la première personne que je veux éliminer…

Bess, Casey et moi, nous nous mettons ensemble, comme toujours, et nous partons de notre côté, nous faufilant entre les hautes fougères et les arbres touffus ; tous les autres groupes en font autant.

Il parait qu'au départ, la serre de combat était beaucoup plus petite que ça. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques années que mon père a décidé de l'agrandir et de créer toutes ces serres annexes quand il a vu que le nombre d'élèves augmentait. Maintenant, en tout cas, c'est immense, et c'est l'endroit de toute la BGU que je préfère et où je passe le plus de temps. J'y suis presque aussi souvent qu'à l'infirmerie, c'est pour dire.

Je m'y attendais un peu, dix minutes ne sont pas écoulées que Kern est éliminé. Cachée derrière un rocher, je le vois passer, tout penaud, par le sentier qui ramène à l'entrée de la serre. D'autres élèves le suivent de près dont Meryl, qui s'est fait remarquer grâce à sa discrétion naturelle - on a eu droit à un éternuement retentissant - et éliminer sur le champ. J'arrive à éliminer sept élèves, Casey huit et Bess cinq. On forme une bonne équipe. J'ai manqué de me faire toucher une fois, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de repérer par qui.

Je remarque un léger mouvement dans un fourré, cinq mètres à ma gauche. Je fais signe à mes coéquipiers, et nous avançons prudemment. Les deux élèves, Théo et Lilly nous tournent le dos, et discutent à voix basse. Casey, Bess et moi nous nous préparons et PAM ! PAM ! PAM! Une équipe en moins, une ! Consternés et déçus, les nouveaux éliminés quittent leur cachette et vont rejoindre Quistis et les autres à la sortie de la serre. Cela fait un peu moins d'une heure que nous avons commencé, et d'après nos estimations, il ne doit pas rester grand monde. Casey me tapote soudain le bras pour attirer mon attention. Il me montre du doigt une autre équipe où il ne reste plus que deux membres - deux secondes plus tard, il n'en reste aucun ! Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de Bess de repérer un élève, qui lui est tout seul. Éliminé. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je n'arrive pas à repérer Etan. J'ai vu ses deux équipiers se rendre, mais lui, aucune trace.

La serre de combat est une véritable jungle. Nous avançons précautionneusement entre les hauts arbres en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les petites branches tombées qui pourraient trahir notre présence. Avec Casey en tête, nous marchons les uns derrière les autres en écartant doucement les fougères géantes qui gênent notre progression. Bess le suit, et je ferme la marche, attentive au moindre mouvement suspect de feuilles, au moindre bruit. Tout à coup, une bombe de peinture atterrit sur un tronc entre Bess, à hauteur de son épaule. Quelqu'un nous a donc repérés. Casey se redresse et nous tire par le bras pour que nous nous mettions à l'abri, mais immédiatement après, il se fait toucher, et la même bombe éclabousse aussi Bess. Je suis la seule à ne rien avoir. Mes amis me laissent en me souhaitant bonne chance tandis que moi, j'essaie de me planquer le plus possible derrière une caisse. Impossible de repérer la personne qui leur a tiré dessus, la végétation est trop épaisse. Le tireur ne doit pourtant pas être très loin. Je me mets à plat ventre pour ramper entre les arbustes et avancer en direction de l'endroit d'où je suppose que les tirs venaient. Tiens, on dirait que ça a bougé là-bas. Je m'avance toujours en rampant quand j'aperçois une ombre passant à toute allure entre deux arbres. Je décide alors de me relever pour me déplacer plus rapidement. Je suis tout près, j'en suis sûre. Puis l'ombre disparaît de ma vue, on dirait qu'elle est passée derrière un muret. Je la suis prudemment, en regardant de tous côtés, cherchant si un des buissons ne pourrait pas masquer l'élève, mais je ne vois rien. Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Je continue à avancer, mais je suis sûre de l'avoir perdu, maintenant. Raaah… je le vois toujours pas. Il a du partir.

- Toujours faire attention à ses arrières, mademoiselle Leonheart! Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'écouter les cours de défense ? fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je ferme les yeux, exaspérée, et inspire profondément. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? OK, pleins de trucs qu'une entité divine digne de ce nom ne peut sûrement pas laisser passer sans m'infliger une petite leçon, je le reconnais. Mais je trouve ça franchement injuste que la leçon aille jusque _là_. Je me retourne lentement, les mains levées, mais je sais déjà qui c'est.

Etan, évidemment. C'est lui qui est passé par l'endroit où je me trouve, qui a contourné le mur et a fait le tour pour me surprendre par derrière. Il arbore son petit sourire triomphant, et a son arme pointée sur moi. Il doit jubiler : il n'a qu'à presser la gâchette, et je suis éliminée. Mais ça ne suffit pas, il faut qu'il me fasse mariner, afin de bien montrer sa supériorité.

- Alors, comment est-ce que ça va depuis la dernière fois ? demande-t-il, comme si nous étions en récréation.

Il sort tranquillement un chewing gum de sa poche et en prend un.

- Tu en veux un ? demande-t-il en me tendant la paquet.

- Va te faire v…

- Oh oh, restons polis, je te prie, me réprimande-t-il en prenant un air exagérément choqué.

Mais il a pas fini de se foutre de moi ?

- Ils sont bons, tu sais, c'est au citron.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Tire, qu'on en finisse !

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, aujourd'hui, mais bon il faut faire avec, en conditions réelles ce serait la même chose, après tout. Mais c'est vrai que toi tu ne peux rien en savoir…

- T'as fini de te ficher de moi ? Tire !

- Au fait… c'est bientôt le bal. Est-ce que tu y vas ?

Je reste un moment déconcertée, mais je me reprends.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je grommelle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ton genre…

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Je m'exclame, furieuse.

- Et puis, pour ça il te faudrait un cavalier, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul garçon assez cinglé ici pour être volontaire. Sauf peut-être Kern… dit-il lentement comme s'il réfléchissait à la possibilité.

Il n'évite que de justesse ma chaussure, qui va taper contre le mur derrière lui.

- Raté, rit-il. Et tu vas lancer l'autre, maintenant ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, tu sais. Tu vas avoir mal au pieds pour rentrer, il y a plein de petits cailloux par terre. Mais bon, moi, ce que j'en dis…

Ça, c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes. J'enlève ma chaussure et m'apprête à la lui balancer dans la figure quand… deux coups sont tirés. J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite. Je suis couverte de peinture rouge, mais… Etan aussi. Ahuri, il me regarde sans comprendre. Qui a tiré, alors ? J'aurais pourtant juré que tout le monde avait été éliminé. Deux rires retentissant à quelques pas de nous nous font comprendre qu'on vient de se faire avoir.

- Et deux de moins ! rit Greg, un élève de notre classe, en brandissant son arme. Woohooo !

Quelle idiote ! A cause de cet crétin imbécile prétentieux et imbu de lui-même d'Etan, je ne faisais absolument plus attention et je me suis énervée. Pas étonnant qu'on se soit fait repérer! Greg me lance la première chaussure que j'avais lancée en riant et nous souhaite un bon retour, toujours avec son rire de dindon. Lui, par contre, il n'arrive pas à éviter ma chaussure et se la prend en pleine nuque. Ça lui fera les pieds. Sur le chemin du retour (après que j'aie de nouveau récupéré ma chaussure), Etan et moi nous nous traitons de tous les noms. Il est persuadé que tout est de ma faute, qu'il ne se serait jamais fait attraper si je n'avais pas été là. Ce qui n'est pas faux, mais ne m'attriste pas plus que ça. En tout cas, je suis bien contente parce que lui aussi s'est fait éliminer.

- T'avais besoin de hurler comme ça, aussi ? râle-t-il, furieux.

- Fallait pas me chercher. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu voulais absolument profiter de ton petit quart d'heure de gloire, hein ? "Ooooh, c'est mÔa le plus fooOoort, j'ai réussi à battre Eva" ! Ce que tu peux être stupide !

- Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça ! Je t'ai proposé un putain de chewing gum !

- Ouais, par pure générosité...

- Tu l'as juste mauvaise parce que j'ai failli t'avoir.

_- TU_ l'as mauvaise parce que tu as _failli_ m'avoir, je ricane.

- Et il a fallu que toi, tu ameutes tout le monde !

- A cause de qui, à ton avis ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à hurler comme une harpie, peut-être! hurle-t-il lui-même, excédé.

De toute façon, j'aurais été éliminée par Etan, même si Greg et son coéquipier n'avaient pas été là. Et à la limite, je préfère encore avoir été éliminée par ce crétin de Greg que par ce débile prétentieux d'Etan. Bref, on est toujours en train de se disputer quand on rejoint toute la classe. Quistis sonne alors la fin de l'entraînement, puisque le seul groupe qui reste, c'est celui de Greg. Je suis dégoûtée. Je hais Etan Almasy.

Les cours sont finis pour le reste de la journée et tout le monde retourne au dortoir prendre une douche et se changer. Je hais Etan Almasy.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, me dit Bess sur le chemin du retour.

- Je hais Etan Almasy, je siffle entre mes dents.

Évidemment, à elle ça ne lui pose pas de problème, elle a des bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. Un bonus, pour compenser mes notes catastrophiques d'histoire et de géographie, ça ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Et puis, pour une fois qu'il était là, je voulais vraiment lui mettre la pâtée. Au lieu de ça, je me suis pris deux humiliations. Merci bien.

Bess, après s'être faite tout jolie, part voir si elle ne trouverait pas Ivackas dans son infirmerie - à tout hasard, comme si elle avait une chance de le rencontrer n'importe où ailleurs.

- Je veux juste lui poser une question sur la propriété curative d'une plante, se défend-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Je la regarde sortir en souriant. Peu après, quelqu'un frappe à la porte qui s'entrouvre. C'est Casey, un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, qui cache visiblement quelque chose dans son dos.

- Devine ce que j'ai pour vous ? Fait-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Si ça ne contient pas de chocolat, je n'en veux pas, je te préviens, je réponds d'un ton détaché en feignant de me repencher sur mon odinateur sans faire attention à lui.

- Je pense que tu vas vite changer d'avis, fait-il en entrant. Bess n'est pas là ? demande-t-il en me tendant un des deux paquets qu'il dissimulait.

- Elle est à la chasse, je réponds en m'asseyant confortablement sur mon lit pour ouvrir déchirer le papier.

Il s'appuie contre le mur et me regarde d'un air amusé, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que je découvre le contenu du paquet. Un cri m'échappe.

- Oh ! Les uniformes ! Je m'exclame, en caressant le tissu sombre, la gorge nouée.

- Ils sont arrivés tout à l'heure ; Mai les distribuait, alors j'en ai profité pour prendre les vôtres.

Ravie, je sors la veste du papier pour l'étirer devant moi. J'observe les dorures, les fins motifs brodés sur les épaules, les écussons. Tout est parfait. Je prends alors réellement conscience que mon rêve est sur le point de se réaliser. Bientôt je serai Seed. Je pose avec une précaution infinie la petite veste et la chemise sur le lit à côté de moi, pour voir le reste du contenu. Cette fois, c'est un cri d'horreur qui m'échappe.

- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- Ben, le reste de ton uniforme, fait Casey, qui retient avec grande peine un fou rire.

Je brandis la jupe noire aux coutures dorées, furieuse.

- Tu t'es trompé, c'est pas pour moi !

- Il y a ton nom sur le paquet, Eva.

- Une jupe ! je glapis. Une _jupe_ ! Tout le monde sait que je ne porte _pas_ de _jupe_, il y a forcément une erreur... Je croyais que les uniformes devaient être modifiés ?

- Oh, ils l'ont été : la forme de la jupe n'est pas la même, selon les autres filles, répond-t-il, amusé. En tout cas, Méryl et Lilly trouvaient les leur « trop tendance ».

- Je crois que je vais vomir... je fais, accablée. Qui a décidé ça ?

- Aucune idée, fait Casey en haussant les épaules. Ça fait une différence ?

- Mais _comment_ tu veux que j'aille _au combat_ dans cette tenue_, _sérieusement? C'est impossible, comment tu veux être à l'aise quand y'a... quand y'a... je bafouille, furieuse, en contemplant le bout de tissu qui me semble soudain rétrécir à vue d'œil.

- Comme toutes les autres l'ont fait avant toi...

- Mais tu as vu comme c'est court ?

- Et tu voudrais que ça arrive où ? s'esclaffe Casey.

- J'en sais rien, aux chevilles, au moins ! Je réponds, désespérée, pendant que Casey éclate franchement de rire. Comment tu veux faire un combat au corps à corps dans cette tenue ? On voit tout !

- Je trouve ça très sympa, moi... se moque-t-il. Et puis, exagère pas, ça doit arriver, quoi, un peu au-dessus du genou ?

- C'est purement du sexisme ! De la misogynie ! C'est pas normal ! Oh, c'est ça, marre-toi, j'aimerais bien t'y voir !

- Je suis sûr que ça t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à moi ! Rit-il en rattrapant de justesse mon oreiller avant de se le prendre en plein visage.

Déçue, je laisse mon uniforme sans même le ranger, avec la ferme intention d'en rediscuter avec mon père. Une jupe, non mais sans blague...

Casey et moi nous nous rendons sur le campus en faisant une halte à la cafétéria pour prendre de quoi goûter. Ma mauvaise humeur finit par se dissiper et nous nous asseyons sur un muret pour discuter au calme. Enfin, dans un calme relatif, puisque le comité d'organisation du bal s'affaire dans les derniers préparatifs à quelques mètres de là. Nous nous amusons un moment à les regarder se dépêtrer dans les décorations puis nous allons dîner, toujours hilares. À cette heure-ci, la cafétéria est bondée, mais nous arrivons tout de même à trouver une place et nous nous installons en attendant que Bess nous rejoigne. Tout le monde autour de nous discute du bal qui aura lieu dans deux jour. Peu sont réellement enthousiastes à propos du bal lui-même, mais tout ce qui permet de sortir du train-train dodo-entrainement-dodo est toujours bon à prendre. Ce n'est pas si souvent que le couvre feu est repoussé à 02h00, et tout le monde a l'intention d'en profiter. En voyant les filles des tables voisines dévorer des yeux mon meilleur ami, je me demande s'il cherchait vraiment une cavalière, en fait…

Lorsque nous retournons au dortoir, vers 21H30 - couvre-feu oblige - nous croisons Maman et Léna, qui se rendaient à l'étage. C'est là que se trouve l'appartement de mes parents. Il faut passer par un couloir spécial auquel seule la famille a accès, évidemment. J'aurais pu vivre là-haut, moi aussi, mais j'ai toujours préféré le dortoir, depuis toute petite. Assise au bord du bassin qui entoure l'ascenseur, ma sœur nous raconte sa journée avec enthousiasme puis rejoint ma mère après avoir planté un gros bisou sonore sur chacune de nos joues.

Le vendredi tant attendu arrive enfin. Bess s'est remise à respirer : Ivackas s'est enfin décidé à l'inviter, et elle m'avoue qu'elle avait bien cru qu'elle n'irait pas au bal cette année. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle a reçu des dizaines de demandes. Je le sais parce qu'elles s'empilent toujours en deux gros tas sur _mon_ bureau, et qu'elles sont bien moins efficaces pour la taquiner qu'une seule lettre de Kern m'étant adressée.

Le test pratique qui clôt l'examen a lieu aujourd'hui et se déroule en extérieur. Traditionnellement, ce test se déroule en mission réelle, mais le conflit auquel nous devions prendre part s'était finalement résolu à la dernière minute, les instructeurs ont du se résoudre à créer un test totalement artificiel pour ne pas repousser la cérémonie. Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que ce sera plus facile. Ça va se passer juste à l'ouest de la BGU, dans la forêt. Il s'agit du même type d'exercice que nous avons répété en entrainement : les candidats seront lâchés par groupes de trois à divers points de la forêt avec pour objectif d'atteindre un point précis où se trouvent des drapeaux que nous devrons rapporter à Quistis. Sauf que nous serons confrontés à des situations différentes qui permettront de tester notre rapidité, notre capacité à prendre des initiatives, à réagir au danger, à gérer le travail en équipe lors de combats contres des monstres que nous n'avons jamais été amenés à combattre, mais également contre les équipes adverses. Parce que, évidemment, il n'y aura pas de drapeaux pour tout le monde, et que seuls qui n'auront pas été éliminés dans une équipe seront considérés comme ayant réussi leur mission.

Casey se tient juste à côté moi, légèrement nerveux, tout comme le reste de la classe. Pas étonnant : les heures qui vont suivre seront déterminantes pour notre avenir. Les candidats se tiennent tous debout, un peu raides dans leur uniforme tout neuf, qu'il nous avait été expressément ordonné de porter aujourd'hui, à mon grand désespoir. Même si la mission n'est pas officielle, au moins pour le symbole. Il fallait bien respecter la tradition, en tant que futur Seed, et porter ce qui va devenir le symbole le plus visible de notre fonction pour cet ultime test. Si je réussis, ce qui est mon but, je n'ai pas fini de porter cette horreur, autant s'y faire. Cependant je n'arrive pas m'empêcher de triturer ma jupe pour la faire redescendre. Je suis persuadée que le tissu a été étudié pour remonter tout seul, et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Les autres filles semblent s'y faire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas porter un pantalon. Quelle injustice.

Quistis nous donne ses dernières instructions. Ne pas trop nous éloigner, prendre garde aux équipes adverses, aux différents monstres et à leur type. C'est pour ça qu'en plus des armes à peinture, nous avons aussi nos armes habituelles. Quistis forme les différents groupes. Puis vient mon tour.

- Eva … Tu seras avec Greg et Meryl.

Je manque de suffoquer.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais… c'est une blague ?

- Tu trouves quelque chose à y redire ?

- Mais enfin … C'est avec Casey que je suis normalement, tu le sais !

- Aujourd'hui, ce sera Greg et Meryl.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Eva, le professeur, ici, c'est moi. Va rejoindre ton équipe.

À croire qu'on s'acharne sur moi. Casey m'envoie un regard d'encouragement, et c'est comme si je l'entendais : _Si elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison… Ca aurait pu être pire: t'aurais pu être avec Kern, imagine..._ Casey est la raison même, et il est sûrement dans le vrai. Quoique là, a priori, c'est moi qui vient de me faire ces réflexions à moi-même. C'est peut-être le début de la sagesse, qui sait...

Greg m'accueille avec un regard noir et Méryl fait celle qui n'a jamais reçu d'aussi bonne nouvelle de toute sa vie. Casey est placé avec deux garçons que je ne connais que de nom. Il me fait un signe de la main en prenant place. De manière générale, tous les groupes habituels sont disloqués pour empêcher que des groupes de niveaux trop différents aient à s'affronter. Mais voir Casey dans une équipe adverse me serre le coeur. Nous sommes désormais concurrents, même si nous savons tous les deux que nous ne ferons rien l'un contre l'autre. L'absence de Bess à nos côtés me pèse également. Elle passe en ce moment même son test de connaissances médicales.

- Et Kern, pour l'amour du ciel, finit Quistis, tache de ne tuer personne aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vraiment que le journée finisse ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie, pour une fois. Et pour tout le monde, n'oubliez pas : quand la cloche retentit, vous devrez tous revenir !

Nous nous éparpillons ensuite dans la forêt, mais ce n'est décidément pas comme d'habitude. Méryl et Greg font preuve d'une imprudence inimaginable, et à cause de leur vigilance déficiente, je manque d'être éliminée trois fois. Heureusement, à chaque fois, la balle de peinture s'écrase contre un arbre. Méryl ne tarde pas à être éliminée elle-même. Du reste, ça ne me change pas beaucoup, elle me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Au moins, je n'ai plus à me préoccuper d'elle.

Greg et moi continuons à avancer côte à côte. Nous parvenons péniblement à éliminer six élèves à nous deux et devons aussi tuer plusieurs monstres qui se jettent devant nous. Rien de bien méchant, on a déjà combattu bien pire en entrainement ; il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour en venir à bout, mais c'est tout de même une bête perte d'énergie et de temps à chaque fois. Nous arrivons à un endroit où la forêt se fait plus dense. Il me faut plusieurs fois écarter des fougères couper des branches basses pour me frayer un chemin mais l'avancée se fait sans encombres en général. Ce qui est presque angoissant. Où sont passés les autres?

Puis un bruit assourdissant attire notre attention. Je lève la tête. Les arbres masquent presque totalement le ciel mais je distingue nettement un vaisseau à travers les feuilles balayées par le vent dégagé par l'appareil.

- On dirait un vaisseau d'Esthar… fait Greg en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. En tout cas, il se dirige vers la BGU. C'est probablement mon grand-père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se rend à la BGU, mais je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui.

Nous poursuivons notre chemin en silence à la recherche d'adversaires.

- C'est bizarre, fait Greg après un moment. Ce vaisseau … Ce n'est pas celui que le président utilise pour venir, d'habitude.

Stupéfaite, je m'arrête pour me retourner vers la direction dans laquelle le vaisseau est parti. Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Généralement, il en utilise un beaucoup plus discret. Celui-là, il sert à transporter des troupes, normalement. Troublée, je me remets en marche. Greg est devant sans m'attendre, et je dois accélérer le pas pour le rattraper. Mais c'est trop tard. Cet idiot a oublié de se mettre à couvert, et il se fait immédiatement repérer – et éliminer. J'ai juste le temps de me cacher derrière un arbre avant qu'une bombe de peinture ne s'écrase contre le tronc. Je ne vois personne, évidemment. C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. La forêt est pleine de coins sombres, et les fourrés font d'excellentes cachettes.

Prudemment, je me déplace. J'arrive à éliminer Kern, quelques minutes plus tard. Petite victoire. Ça me fait presque de la peine pour lui. Il avait réussi à rester dans la course jusqu'ici, ce qui est un exploit de sa part. Qui sait, s'il a obtenu un meilleur score que les autres, il sera peut-être retenu. Ce qui serait le mieux, c'est que j'arrive à avoir Etan. Mais vu que le terrain est plus grand, l'exercice est également plus difficile.

J'arrive à repérer le drapeau que je devais ramener, planté dans un présentoir en bois. Quelques uns ont déjà disparu, signe que je suis loin d'avoir accompli un exploit, mais je suis quand même heureuse d'y être arrivée. La sonnerie se fait entendre alors que j'ai rebroussé chemin depuis quelques minutes et croisé quelques monstres. Et voilà, c'est déjà fini… Même si je suis déçue de ne pas avoir fait un meilleur score, je sens un frisson d'excitation me parcourir. L'épreuve est terminée et je suis encore là ! Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi ! Enfin ! Je suis Seed ! Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Casey, je suis persuadée qu'il est déjà en train de nous attendre là-bas, son drapeau à la main. Il me tarde de trouver Bess et de tout lui raconter. Pour le coup, il me tarde d'être à la soirée du bal et de fêter ça.

Sur le retour, je ne croise personne, ce qui me surprend un peu, étant donné qu'il restait quand même pas mal de drapeaux. On dirait que les candidats ayant réussit l'examen ne seront pas très nombreux, cette année. J'atteins la lisière de la forêt d'où j'aperçois de loin la BGU. Il semble y a de l'agitation, là bas. Je ne vois pas très bien à cause de la distance et des quelques arbres dispersés qui me cachent la vue, mais on dirait qu'il y a plein de personnes qui courent dans tous les sens.

Intriguée, j'accélère le pas, et je constate que je m'étais pas trompée : il y a des soldats d'Esthar qui courent un peu partout et … ils sont armés ?

Effarée, je les vois se battre contre des élèves de la BGU, et j'aperçois plusieurs personnes allongées sur le sol, autour du vaisseau estharien qui s'est posé sur le côté. Je rêve, c'est pas possible ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Empoignant mon arme, je m'apprête à courir les rejoindre, quand…

Je sens une main se poser fermement sur ma bouche, et un bras passer autour de ma taille et me tirer en arrière. Je me débats, sans succès, tandis qu'on me tire en arrière, pour me ramener dans la forêt…

* * *

_commentaire de l'auteur :_

_Il s'agit du chapitre qui a subit le plus de changements – enfin, d'ajouts : des passages entiers, en majorité des dialogues ; ils n'étaient pas essentiels, mais je pensais que ce serait tout de même pas mal de développer un peu, et de mieux montrer les relations entre Eva et ses amis. J'ai aussi ajouté tout le passage concernant l'uniforme, parce que, tout de même, ça doit être un événement pour un futur Seed de l'obtenir. Voilà voilà !_

_A la suite !_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

J'essaie de me débattre, mais en vain. Je suis tenue d'une poigne de fer, et on me tire en direction de la forêt sur plusieurs mètres sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. A ce moment, toutes les leçons de self contrôle en cas d'attaque surprise, tous les cours d'auto-défense donnés en cachette de mes parents par Zell sont oubliés. Dans la panique, j'ai laché le fusil à peinture. J'ai encore mon arme, mais je ne peux ni l'atteindre ni l'utiliser: mes deux bras sont immobilisés. Le seul réflexe à peu près normal qui me vient est de mordre la main qui me retient. L'agresseur me relâche alors en poussant un cri étouffé, et tellement brutalement que je perds l'équilibre. Il ne me faut alors que quelques dixièmes de secondes pour recouvrer totalement mes esprits. Je fais volte face et j'empoigne mon arme, que je braque sur lui. Je reste stupéfaite en voyant de qui il s'agit.

- E... _Etan ?_

Il est accroupi devant moi et se tient le bras en grimaçant.

- T'es cinglée ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

- Mais… Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Bon sang, je saigne, maintenant !

Je l'ai pas loupé, il a la main en sang. J'y suis allée plus fort que je l'aurais cru. Bien fait.

- Tu vas me répondre ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, au juste ?

- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? Ils vont nous entendre. Faut pas aller là-bas, souffle-t-il, en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la BGU.

On entend des cris, et des bruits de combats.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que c'est clair, non ? Esthar attaque la BGU !

- Mon grand-père n'attaquerait jamais la BGU ! Je rétorque à cet idiot, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Qui te parle de ton grand-père ? J'ai dit Esthar.

- Laguna _est _le président d'Esthar !

- Je suis au courant, merci. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est pour quelque chose dans ce qui se passe.

Je le regarde, interloquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? Si Laguna n'est pas responsable de cette attaque… ça veut dire qu'il ne dirigerait plus Esthar… est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? Une déflagration, un peu plus loin, me ramène à la réalité.

**Musique d'ambience : /track/32074 : Showbiz ( Muse )**

- Viens, il faut aller aider les élèves.

- Eva, explique-moi ce que _toi_, tu pourras faire, si ton père, les élèves et tous les professeurs réunis n'ont pas réussi à battre les soldats !

- Avec nous deux et nos G-Force, ça peut faire la différence...

- Non, ça ne peut _pas_. Ils doivent être des milliers ! Faut aller chercher de l'aide, c'est le seul moyen de les aider. On va se faire massacrer aussi si on retourne là-bas, et il n'y aura personne pour prévenir les autres de ce qui arrive.

- On ne peut pas juste les laisser et partir ! Je fais, soufflée par sa réaction.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, crois moi, affirme-t-il d'un ton grave en se relevant.

Quel crétin ! Il ne bougera pas. Il va falloir que je me débrouille seule !

- Moi, j'y vais ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu préfères t'enfuir que je vais abandonner la BGU, je siffle d'un air mauvais.

Il blêmit sous l'insulte, les poings serrés, puis explose :

- Très bien, vas-y ! Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue ! Vas-y, vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils n'attendent que ça, que les derniers petits élèves stupides et bornés qui se croient les plus forts viennent gentiment se jeter dans leur bras ! Désolé, j'avais pas compris que ce que tu voulais, c'était leur faciliter la tache !

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la BGU après lui avoir jeté mon regard le plus méprisant. Et encore, la force du mot méprisant vient de grimper à des échelles vertigineuses. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le détester davantage, jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Laisser la BGU en pleine attaque... Il a la trouille, c'est tout. Quel lâche. Il abandonnerait la BGU ! Il est bien comme son père. Un traitre. Je me demande à quoi je m'attendais, après tout. Comme s'il aurait pu nous aider... Peu importe. Moi j'y vais, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe. Il y a forcément un malentendu. J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, derrière moi. Esthar ne peut pas être en train d'attaquer, c'est pas possible ! Il y a erreur. Forcément. Etan s'éloigne, lui aussi, mais dans la direction inverse de la mienne, et il s'enfonce davantage dans la forêt. Grand bien lui fasse.

J'arrive de nouveau à la sortie de la forêt, et je me dirige en courant vers la BGU. J'aperçois immédiatement une petite troupe de soldats Esthariens qui arrive de mon côté. Ils me repèrent également, et se dirigent vers moi. C'est le moment de demander des explications. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, ils pointent leur fusil sur moi, et me tirent dessus. Non mais je rêve, c'est quoi leur problème ?

J'ai juste le temps de sauter derrière un arbre pour me mettre à l'abri. Les balles fusent, à à peine quelques centimètres de moi et plusieurs vienne se ficher dans le tronc derrière moi. La vache, ils font pas semblant, c'est pas passé loin ! Je charge mon arme, puis me tourne pour leur tirer dessus. J'arrive à en éliminer quelques-uns qui s'effondrent sur place tandis que les autres se replient en reculant prudemment. Soudain, un bruit rauque, sur ma droite, attire mon attention. Une sorte de râle. Ça peut difficilement être une bonne nouvelle. Le coeur battant, je cherche des yeux d'où ça peut bien venir et j'aperçois quelque chose, à quelques mètres de moi à moitié dissimulé par un buisson. Vérifiant une dernière fois que les soldats ne sont pas dans les parages, je me dirige en courant vers l'endroit d'où viennent les bruits. Je m'approche avec précaution, l'arme braquée vers l'avant, puis je contourne le buisson.

Ce sont des élèves de la BGU… Je ne les connais pas, mais je les ai déjà croisés plusieurs fois. Ils sont trois, agés de peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, allongés sur le sol, les vêtements brûlés, et couverts de sang. Deux d'entre eux ne bougent plus. J'essaie de prendre leur pouls, mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Rien. Ils sont… oh, c'est pas vrai… la gorge serrée, je me détourne vers le troisième élève, découragée. Celui-ci respire encore, mais a du mal à respirer. Il est couvert de blessures, et il ne fais pas de doute qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Le sang n'arrête pas de couler de partout à la fois, j'ai beau m'acharner, je n'arrive à pas à arrêter le flôt. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Ne pas paniquer, ne surtout pas paniquer. J'ai bien une trousse de secours, mais rien qui puisse suffire. On ne met pas un sparadrap sur une artère sectionnée. Je lance un _soin+_ à tout hasard, mais ça reste sans effet, les blessures sont trop nombreuses. L'élève essaie de me dire quelque chose, mais suffoque, et tousse. Affolée, je lui ordonne de ne surtout rien dire, et je presse à nouveau les mains contre sa poitrine où semble se trouver sa plaie la plus importante. Il lève difficilement le bras pour me désigner quelque chose. Puis sa main retombe, inerte. Merde, lui aussi... les poings crispés, je regarde les corps ensanglantés maintenant sans vie, désemparée et impuissante. Combien y en a-t-il d'autres, comme ça ? Comment les soldats ont-ils pu faire ça à ces enfants ?

Je remarque alors que quelque chose bouge devant moi. Je lève lentement les yeux, mais je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. Les esthariens de tout à l'heure. Je les avais oubliés, ceux-là, mais naturellement, ils m'ont suivie.

Parfait.

Qu'ils viennent.

Je me lève pour leur faire face, tremblante de rage. Ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait, ça je peux le jurer. Ils vont le payer. Mais je remarque soudain qu'il n'y a pas des soldats _que_ devant moi. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'en fait, je suis encerclée. En réalité, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que tout à l'heure, plusieurs dizaines, je dirais. Et ils me tiennent en joue. Je crois qu'à ce moment, ceux qui ont croisé mon regard ont pu voir des flammes y danser, parce qu'ils ont un mouvement d'hésitation et de recul. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, ils se remettent en place.

Le vent se lève. Un vent glacial, presque pétrifiant, qui pénètre jusqu'aux os comme des lames. Il se fait de plus en plus violent, agitant les arbres, et faisant voler les feuilles qui tourbillonnent autour de nous et fouettent le visage des soldats qui semblent avoir du mal à y voir clairement. Certains, inquiets, jettent des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Les bourrasques se font de plus en plus violentes, arrachent des branches qui se mettent à voler au-dessus de nous; c'est une véritable tempête, à présent.

_C'est le moment. _

Je tire en rafale sur plusieurs soldats qui se trouvent à ma droite. Ils s'effondrent, ce qui me permet de m'échapper sur le côté et d'éviter plusieurs tirs. Les soldats voient avec stupéfaction quelques unes de leurs balles retomber sur le sol, alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de m'atteindre. Ils aperçoivent alors un reflet sur une sorte de bulle bleu clair qui m'entoure. Ils reprennent vite leurs esprits, mais j'ai tout de même le temps d'en abattre quelques uns. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il y en a toujours d'autres qui arrivent, toujours plus nombreux, et ils doivent bien être une centaine, à présent. J'invoque Sheba qui les emprisonne dans des blocs de glace, mais elle n'arrive pas non plus à m'en débarrasser. C'est comme si, plus j'en abattais, plus il en arrivait, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sont bien plus d'une centaine à m'entourer, à se resserrer autour de moi. Sheba ne tiendra pas longtemps, et je sens que je perds pied. Mes attaques deviennent de plus en plus inefficaces, et Sheba peine à maintenir le bouclier. Elle est de plus en plus faible et va bientôt partir. J'arrive toujours à repousser les attaques des soldats, mais je suis épuisée, j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir.

Puis soudain un grand souffle brûlant nous jette tous à terre. Je tombe lourdement en arrière, et les soldats sont eux aussi repoussés. Et nous apercevons alors au-dessus de nous un monstre, une sorte d'aigle géant, réellement effrayant, qui semble brûler de l'intérieur, des flammes s'échappant de ses yeux, de ses ailes et de sa gueule. Il est noir, comme carbonisé, et pourtant il est bien vivant et vole, en poussant de longs cris stridents. C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue, on le dirait sortit tout droit de l'enfer. Il fait une chaleur insupportable, j'étouffe. Nous restons tous pétrifiés, les soldats tout comme moi. Certains réussissent à se lever et s'enfuient en criant. L'aigle relève alors la tête et pousse un long cri, puis la rebaisse, et, ouvrant le bec, lance de grand jets de flammes sur eux.

C'est alors que je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras.

- Viens, me souffle Etan, dépêche.

Mais la seule chose que je vois, c'est ce monstre au dessus de ma tête ; je suis incapable de réagir, comme déconnectée de la réalité devant cette horreur. Etan me tire alors à m'arracher le bras pour me forcer à me lever, et nous nous mettons à courir pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt, sa main fermement refermée sur mon poignet. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais couru ainsi de ma vie. Nous courons, courons, à en perdre haleine pour nous réfugier au plus profond de la forêt. Quelques soldats arrivent à nous rattraper, et nous attaquent avec de grands cris. Etan sort sa gunblade et les repousse, les envoyant s'écraser contre les arbres les plus proches. J'essaie de me battre, machinalement, et nous arrivons laborieusement à nous débarrasser d'eux. Mais Etan n'a pas réussi à esquiver totalement un coup et s'est fait blesser dans le dos. Nous nous remettons à courir avec beaucoup de difficultés, avant que de nouveaux soldats ne surgissent. J'avance et je me bats comme un automate, sans vraiment comprendre. Je ne saurais pas dire au bout de combien de temps nous nous sommes arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle. En tout cas, nous sommes assez loin pour ne plus voir la BGU et ne plus entendre de bruits de combats. Rendus muets, par le choc et l'horreur des évènements, nous restons stupidement debout à nous regarder, osant à peine respirer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?

J'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête, sans réfléchir. Etan me regarde sans comprendre. Une vague de fureur m'envahit soudain. Etan… Non, je ne peux tout de même pas avoir été sauvée par _lui_ !

- J'y serais arrivée toute seule ! Pourquoi tu es intervenu ?

- Mais…

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! J'y serais arrivée ! Je les avais !

- Attends, tu plaisantes, là ? T'es gonflée ! Ils t'auraient mise en pièce, reconnais-le ! C'est quand même pas croyable ; je te sauve, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

- Ben c'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe !

- Je…

Un haut-le-cœur me prend, j'ai juste le temps d'aller derrière un arbre avant de vomir. J'ai l'impression de me vider de mes forces en même temps que de mon repas. Une fois que je suis sûre que mon estomac a réintégré sa place normale, je retourne vers Etan. Il est adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés, et le visage très pale. Je me laisse tomber à côté, en silence, et je m'allonge.

Je peux voir le ciel. Il est beau, bleu, immense, comme toujours. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu clocher aujourd'hui, bon sang ? Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois défiler tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures. Ces élèves morts. Les soldats que j'ai abattus. Heureusement que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac.

Etan s'agite. Je rouvre les yeux et tourne légèrement la tête de son côté. Il a sorti une gourde de son sac et boit. Il me la tend ensuite. Je lui fait non de la tête.

- Prends. T'en a besoin. T'as une sale tête.

- Et toi, tu t'es vu ? J'ai dit non.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous restons silencieux encore quelques minutes. Je repense encore une fois à ce qui s'est passé. Etan fait probablement de même, à supposer qu'il soit capable d'une quelconque activité nécessitant un cerveau. Est-ce que quelque chose laissait supposer que cette attaque aurait lieu ? Normalement, à cette heure-ci, j'aurais dû être Seed. J'aurais été à la cafétéria fêter ça avec Casey et Bess. Et on se serait moqué du bal ensemble. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'Etan me voit pleurer. Bon sang, et si… et si eux aussi ils étaient… Et mes parents ? Lena ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Esthar à attaquer ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Etan se penche encore pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac et grimace de douleur. Ça doit être sa blessure qui le fait souffrir… Il retire sa veste, et quand il la prend pour l'inspecter, il y a une grande déchirure au niveau de l'omoplate, et la veste est tachée de sang. Il la dépose sur le côté, et prend sa gourde pour essayer de nettoyer sa blessure, mais il a beau se contorsionner, il en met partout, sauf là où il faut. Vraiment pitoyable. Ca me ferait marrer, dans d'autres circonstances. Je me lève.

- Quel nul… Laisse moi-faire.

- Euh… Non, je crois que je vais me débrouiller.

- Je vais le faire, je te dis. Bess m'a déjà montré comment faire.

Vu le nombre de fois où je me suis blessée, j'ai moi-même acquis une assez bonne expérience de l'administration des soins, même s'il ne s'agissait jamais de très graves blessures. Pas vraiment rassuré, Etan décide me tend la bouteille et se tourne. Il relève son T-shirt, lui aussi largement entaillé et taché. La blessure n'est pas belle à voir. Il y a plein de sang qui a coulé et s'est mêlé à la sueur et à la poussière. J'inspire profondément et me concentre sur le soin.

- AÏE ! râle-t-il, alors que j'ai à peine touché à sa blessure.

- Quelle chochotte ! Arrête un peu de pleurnicher…

- Je ne pleurniche pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi délicate qu'un dinosaure !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le dinosaure ? ( et pour le coup j'appuie exprès sur la plaie, pour lui apprendre).

- MAIS AÏEEUUUH !

Une fois la plaie nettoyée, je me rends compte que la blessure n'est pas si profonde que ça. Elle s'étire sur une dizaine de centimètres, certaines, mais elles est plus impressionnante que préoccupante. Pas de quoi pleurer comme si on lui avait arraché le bras. Il n'arrête pas de grimacer de douleur et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulent sur son front. Quel cinéma ! Pour une blessure pareille… Je sors de quoi panser sa plaie de mon sac, et je finis par enrouler le bandage autour de son torse. Voilà, ça devrait être bon. Mais j'aperçois aussi sur son dos d'autres blessures étranges, plus anciennes. Bizarre…

- Et voilà le travail ! fais-je en donnant une légère tape à l'endroit où se trouve le pansement.

Juste une petite vengeance. J'ai dit que je le soignerais, il ne mourra pas. Mais s'il peut tout de même souffrir, ça me va.

- Aïeuh !

Il remet son T-shirt et sa veste, et nous nous rasseyons en silence. Les genoux ramenés sous mon menton, je regarde dans le vide. Puis une question me vient à l'esprit:

- Le monstre, tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

- Quel monstre?

- On en a pas croisé cinquante mille, des monstres, je fais, agacée. Le truc qui crachait du feu.

- Mon G-Force.

- Un G-force, ça ? J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible ! Comment tu l'as…

Etan se lève précipitamment.

- Il faut y aller. On ne peut pas rester ici.

Je prends mon sac, et je me lève. Il a raison, pour une fois. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide. Direction Balamb, là-bas, on trouvera un téléphone et …

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? me demande Etan.

- Ben… à Balamb ! Je fais du ton de l'évidence.

- T'es folle ? Alors dis-moi, à ton avis, quel est le prochain endroit où les Esthariens vont se rendre une fois qu'ils en auront fini avec la BGU ?

- Euh…

- Un indice: quel est l'endroit où se rendent les élèves, quand ils ne sont pas à la BGU ? Celui qui relie l'île aux autres continents ? Balamb ! Si tu vas là-bas, en rien de temps, ils vont encercler la ville et tu seras prise ! Bravo ! Ça valait le coup que je te sorte de là-bas, si c'est pour retourner directement de leur côté !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils iront à Balamb, d'abord ? Je proteste, vexée à mort de penser qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Etan n'a pas le temps de répondre. Un grand tremblement de terre se fait sentir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Les vaisseaux esthariens passent au-dessus de nous, se dirigeant – comme pour donner raison à Etan – vers Balamb. Et ce qui suit est encore plus incroyable : c'est la BGU qui suit les vaisseaux de guerre ! Je n'en reviens pas ; évidemment, je savais que la BGU était en réalité un immense vaisseau, mais j'aurais jamais imaginé la voir un jour passer au-dessus de ma tête. En tout cas, il est clair maintenant que Balamb n'est pas la meilleure option. Le coeur en miettes je regarde la BGU, escortée par deux vaisseaux passant au dessus de la ville, et remarque que trois vaisseaux de transports de troupes s'y arrêtent. Etan et moi nous nous regardons. Il a le bon goût de s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

- Alors on va à Esthar…

Etan lève les yeux et les bras au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

- Dis, tu étais bien avec moi quand on s'est fait attaquer ? Tu as bien vu aussi que c'était des Esthariens, les ennemis ? Alors explique-moi _pourquoi_ tu voudrais qu'on aille directement chez eux ?

- Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe ! Et ce qui est arrivé à mon grand-père !

- OK, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Et tu vas débarquer là-bas et dire, "salut, je viens voir mon grand-père; oui, oui, le président"? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils vont gentiment t'amener à lui ?

- T'as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ?

- La procédure d'urgence de la BGU prévoit que l'on prévienne les universités alliées. En l'occurrence, celle de Trabia.

- Il y a la mer à traverser et on n'a aucun moyen de transport, je te rappelle ! On arrivera trop tard !

- Et toi, tu croyais y aller comment à Esthar ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai réfléchi à une solution. On va passer chez des gens que je connais, des amis.

- Des amis ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter, surprise. Tu as des amis, toi ?

- Oui, répond-t-il, agacé. S'il y a des gens assez dingues pour te supporter, c'est que tout est permis. Donc, on ira chez eux. On devrait arriver demain, dans la journée, et là, ils nous aideront.

Je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, et je suis complètement perdue, alors ça ou autre chose… Nous nous mettons en route en direction du nord, car, m'apprend Etan, il va nous falloir escalader la montagne. Je m'aperçois alors à quelle point je suis démunie : je n'ai jamais voyagé, à part en jet, ou quelques fois à pied (mais ces fois-là je n'ai jamais été autorisée à dépasser Balamb), ce qui fait que je serais totalement incapable de décider d'un itinéraire. Et je n'ai jamais été très assidue en géographie, en plus de ça. Alors qu'Etan a souvent voyagé à travers le monde ces dernières années, et il sait visiblement ce qu'il fait. Je déteste cette sensation de dépendre de lui ; comme de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, mais le fait que ce soit lui rend la chose encore plus pénible, c'est certain. Je ne dirige rien. Il est le seul à savoir un tant soit peu quoi faire.

Selon un accord tacite, nous voyageons en silence ; c'est ça où les disputes, et nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre assez en forme. En tout cas, il a perdu son sourire arrogant. En même temps, je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant. Il a tout le temps les sourcils froncés, l'air impénétrable et le regard grave. Pour que lui réagisse comme ça, il faut vraiment que la situation soit critique.

Nous avons décider de nous déplacer uniquement dans la forêt ; l'avancée est plus difficile, mais cela nous offre le meilleur camouflage que nous puissions trouver. Les quelques monstres que nous croisons sont vite expédiés. Avec ce que nous avons vécu, nous n'avons pas besoin d'autre prétexte pour nous défouler sur eux. Et, de fait, se lancer dans l'action nous permet d'oublier un moment pour quelle raison nous nous retrouvons là : nous avons un combat à mener, un objectif précis et direct, et pendant quelques minutes, tandis que nous chargeons l'ennemi, il n'y a plus que ça. Pas d'attaque de la BGU, pas de disparition d'amis ou de foyer. Juste l'obstacle devant nous à éliminer.

Comme il commence à faire nuit, il va nous falloir trouver un endroit où dormir. En pleine forêt. Ça promet… Nous nous arrêtons dans un endroit tranquille bordé d'arbres rapprochés au centre duquel Etan allume un petit feu grâce à un Brasier. C'est vrai que, la nuit tombée, la température à grandement diminué, et je commence à grelotter. Évidemment, je n'ai ni tente, ni sac de couchage. Tout ce que j'ai dans mon sac, c'est une de ces couvertures super légères qui prennent très peu de place ; c'était censée me tenir chaud dans la situation totalement improbable où j'aurais eu à passer la nuit dehors à cause d'un examen qui ne devait durer que quelques heures, et de jour. Et en effet, c'est tellement léger que ça réchauffe à peine. Mais c'est vrai que ça prend pas beaucoup de place, au moins ; c'est pour ça que je l'avais choisie au départ. Le genre de truc qui semble pratique jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait besoin.

Je m'assieds sur un rocher pour analyser la situation. Et elle est pas brillante : je n'ai pas de carte, pas de boussole, pas de vêtements de rechange, pas de nourriture, et je n'ai pas un gil sur moi parce que je suis stupide. Même mes papiers d'identité sont restés dans la BGU. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Rapproche-toi, si tu veux, le feu est prêt.

- Je n'ai pas froid, je mens avec aplomb, décidée à ne pas le laisser avoir davantage le dessus.

- Allez, viens. J'ai pas grand-chose, mais il me reste des biscuits. Ce sera mieux que rien.

- Non merci, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je gèle. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'ai sommeil. J'ai peur. Mais je préfèrerais me faire couper en morceau que d'accepter quoi que ce soit de sa part.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Mais je te préviens : on arrivera pas chez mes amis avant demain après-midi, et on aura rien d'autre manger d'ici là.

- Juste un morceau, alors, j'accepte avec contrecoeur.

Je dévore ces malheureux biscuits comme si je n'avais jamais rien mangé de meilleur, tellement je meurs de faim, tout en me demandant à quoi peuvent bien ressembler ses fameux « amis ». Est-ce que ce sont des gens aussi horribles et insupportables que lui ? Qui pourrait être assez fou pour se dire être son ami ?

Nous sommes entourés par les ténèbres, et à part le feu et ce qu'il éclaire, nous ne voyons rien. Tout est paisible, il n'y a aucun bruit, contrairement à ce que je croyais lorsqu'avant je m'imaginais ce que ça pouvait bien faire de passer une nuit hors de la BGU. A croire que nous sommes les seuls êtres vivants dans toute la forêt. Nous sommes assis autour du feu, à contempler les flammes dansantes, sans vraiment les voir, comme hypnotisés. Je pense à mes parents, à ma sœur, à mes amis, à mon grand-père. Comment vont-ils ? Cette horrible boule qui devient familière, depuis quelque temps, se forme de nouveau de ma gorge. Penser à autre chose. Penser à ce qu'il faut faire pour les sauver. Dire qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais pu être Seed ! En plus de tout le reste, ils m'ont empêché de devenir Seed ! Si j'avais un soldat en face moi à cet instant, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau...

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je me laisse peut à peu gagner par la somnolence. Je prends ma couverture, et la resserre autour de moi en frissonnant. En face de moi, Etan fait de même. Il est très proche du feu, comme s'il voulait entrer dedans. L'air soucieux, il contemple les flammes, et avance de temps en temps sa main, comme pour en saisir une. Même à la faible lueur des flammes , je constate qu'il est toujours très pâle, le visage en sueur malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Nous ne prononçons pas un mot, tentant juste de nous ignorer mutuellement en espérant que la nuit passe vite.

Je m'allonge sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser qu'à cette heure-ci, le bal aurait dû commencer. Avec son lot de catastrophes, certes, mais on aurait tellement ri. Bess aurait été en train de danser, avec Ivackas. C'aurait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

* * *

_commentaire de l'auteur : _

Par rapport au chapitre précédent, encore une fois, il n'y a pas de grand changement, en dehors du passage sur les uniformes. Quelques petits ajouts de temps en temps, des détails, mais pour la période que couvre le chapitre, je ne pouvais pas tellement faire plus...

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ?  
- Non.  
- Eh bien je vais te le dire quand même ! je m' énerve, en glissant pour la énième fois sur une pierre.

Ce matin, j' ai été réveillée alors que le soleil était à peine levée, et après avoir passé la pire nuit de ma vie par le type que je déteste le plus au monde et qui me conduit Dieu sait où à travers les montagnes. En fait, je suis quasiment certaine qu' il a réussit à nous perdre. Il est totalement impossible de se repérer, avec tous ces tas de cailloux qui se ressemblent. Le ciel a encore l' insolence d' être plus bleu que jamais et je le prends pour une insulte personnelle. Ensuite, un monstre, en m' attaquant, a brisé mon arme, ce qui fait que je n' ai plus rien pour me défendre. En plus, je n' ai rien avalé depuis la veille, je meurs de faim, et ça fait des heures qu' on marche. Nous avons réussi à passer de l' autre côté de la montagne, mais il n' y a toujours aucune maison en vue. Alors pas la peine de se demander pourquoi je suis d' une humeur massacrante. Il a pas intérêt à me chercher.

- Je _pense _qu' on n' aurait jamais dû partir ! Je maugréé en insistant bien sur chaque mot. On aurait dû rester voir s' il n' y avait pas de survivants ! Les Esthariens sont partis, on ne risquait plus rien !

Etan ne m' écoute même pas, il continue à marcher d' un pas mécanique. Je hausse le ton.

- Je _pense _qu' on aurait dû passer à Balamb. Quand bien même les soldats y seraient, ce n' est pas écrit sur notre front, que nous sommes de la BGU, que je sache. On aurait pu contacter Trabia immédiatement et…

Etan a stoppé tellement soudainement que je lui rentre presque dedans.

- Tais-toi un instant.  
- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu …  
- Tais-toi, je te dis !  
- Je...

Il me plaque la main sur la bouche pour m' empêcher de parler. Je suis sur le point de lui envoyer une gifle monumentale pour lui apprendre à vivre, quand je distingue un bruit étrange, qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Nous fouillons le ciel du regard. Soudain, une grande forme noire fend le ciel. Etan me pousse derrière un gros rocher, où il se jette lui-même. Je retombe à moitié assommée, mais tout de même assez lucide pour comprendre de quoi il s' agit: un vaisseau Estharien. Il passe au-dessus de nos têtes plusieurs fois, en décrivant de grands cercles. C' est bien notre veine. Avec un temps pareil, on doit être aussi repérable qu' un éléphant dans un parterre de marguerites.  
Le vaisseau finit par repartir au bout de ce qu' il me semble être une éternité, sans, semble-t-il, nous avoir repéré - enfin un miracle. Nous restons tout de même quelques minutes de plus, dissimulés derrière le rocher. Le souffle court, nous tendons l' oreille. Plus aucun bruit. Nous nous relevons prudemment. Etan se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard.

- Ça, dit-il sèchement en faisant un signe de la tête vers l' endroit où a disparu le vaisseau, ça explique pourquoi on n' est pas restés là-bas. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu' ils allaient sagement partir sans vérifier s' il restait des élèves qui pourraient s' enfuir et aller aider les autres? Ça ( il agite les pans de la veste de son uniforme ), ça explique pourquoi on est pas allés à Balamb. C' est peut-être pas écrit sur ton front que tu es de la BGU, mais sur le badge de ton uniforme, si. Alors la meilleure chose que nous ayons à faire est de nous cacher dans la montagne. 

Et il se remet en marche illico.  
Ce que je peux être stupide, des fois… Comment ai-je pu oublier ce maudit uniforme ! J' avais supplié mon père de ne pas m' obliger à porter cette jupe – et puis quoi encore, _moi_ en jupe! – et ces chaussettes ridicules qui montent jusqu' aux genoux. Un pantalon aurait mieux fait l' affaire non? Mais " le règlement, c' est le règlement ". C' est surtout complètement nul.

Comme je ne trouve rien d' intelligent à répliquer, nous reprenons rapidement la route. En silence.  
Mais au bout de deux heures, je dois demander grâce, et je me laisse tomber sur le sol, éreintée. Mon cerveau a de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle sur mes jambes. Il semble que ce soit plutôt l' estomac qui domine. Et pour l' instant, il refuse de coopérer. Mais ce n' est rien à côté d' Etan. Il ressemble à un véritable zombie. Il a le teint grisâtre, le visage trempé de sueur et semble être au bord de la nausée. Il a l' air à deux doigt de claquer. Il serait temps que nous arrivions.

Il s' assoit sans bruit et ferme les yeux.  
J' ai essayé de m' imaginer ses fameux " amis ". Pour vivre ici, faut vraiment vouloir être coupé du reste du monde. Et pour être ami avec Etan, faut carrément être cinglé, alors je me fait un peu de souci à propos de ce qu' on va trouver une fois arrivés. Chez qui est-ce que je vais tomber ?

Il faut bien se remettre en marche, nous nous remettons donc en marche. Je n' ai aucune envie de passer la nuit ici, alors autant se dépêcher, surtout que le soleil commence à se coucher, et avec le manque de visibilité, l' avancée devient laborieuse.  
Nous finissons par apercevoir des lumières, puis une toute petite maison. Ouf ! Je suis complètement éreintée. Comme nous approchons, j' aperçois à la lumière s' échappant des fenêtres une femme, arrosant des plantes, apparemment.

Elle tourne la tête en nous entendant arriver.

- Etan ? Qu' est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle, stupéfaite, en le reconnaissant.  
- Ben je vois que ça te fait plaisir, tente-t-il de plaisanter, mais on sent à la fois la lassitude et le soulagement dans sa voix.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, sourit-elle. Tu sais bien que je suis très contente de te voir. Seulement, ça fait à peine une semaine que tu es venu ici… D' habitude… Qu' est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C' est une longue histoire, je t' expliquerai…

Elle dépose son arrosoir pour venir vers nous, et le prend par l' épaule pour le mener à l' intérieur. Mais à la lumière de la fenêtre, je la vois sursauter à son contact, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle fronce les sourcils en l' observant.

- Etan ! Tu as …  
- Euh… je… je t' expliquerai plus tard, bredouille-t-il, en faisant un signe de la tête vers moi.

Elle semble alors m' apercevoir.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment navrée, dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire, je ne savais pas qu' Etan avait amené une amie !  
- Kassandra, je te présente Eva, dit précipitamment Etan pour ne pas me laisser parler.

Elle s' avance vers moi pour me faire la bise mais, à mon contact, elle sursaute encore. Et cette fois, c' est moi qu' elle dévisage, puis elle lance un regard surpris à Etan.

- Je… euh… t' expliquerai plus tard…  
- Très bien. Alors… Entrez, vous devez être épuisés.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elle nous précède et entre dans la maison. J' en profite pour demander à Etan ce qu' il lui est arrivé, à son amie.

- Je t' e …  
- "Je t' expliquerai plus tard ", je complète en levant les yeux au ciel. Ok. 

Nous entrons. La maison n' est pas très grande, mais il fait chaud, et on est à l' abri. Kassandra s' affaire dans la cuisine.

- Vous devez mourir de faim, dit-elle. Asseyez-vous.

Cette fille lit dans mes pensées ! Je m' assois à table avec soulagement. Kassandra arrive quelques minutes plus tard, avec des plats. C' est le meilleur repas que j' ai jamais fait. Je suis peut-être influencée par le fait que je n' ai rien mangé depuis la veille, mais il faut reconnaître que Kassandra est un vrai cordon bleu, et ça suffit à lui faire gagner ma plus grande estime. J' ai du mal à croire qu' elle puise être amie avec Etan.

Elle est assez grande, fine, elle a de très longs cheveux dorés tressés. Pour autant que je puisse juger de la beauté féminine, oui, je dirais qu' elle est vraiment jolie. Avec son grand sourire, sa démarche légère et sa gentillesse, j' ai du mal à l' imaginer en grand bandit devant vivre dans la montagne pour se cacher de la police. Je me demande pourquoi elle habite ici. Et comment Etan et elle ont pu devenir amis ?

- Où est Gary ? Demande Etan, la bouche pleine.  
- En ville. C' est dommage que tu ne l' aies pas vu, il est parti très tôt ce matin. Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Tiens, bois ça. Eva, tu veux encore un peu de salade ?

Je me suis tellement goinfrée que je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je n' ai plus qu' une envie, maintenant : dormir. Kassandra débarrasse la table et se dirige vers une des chambres.

- Alors, qu' est-ce qui se passe, avec Kassandra ? Pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça, tout à l' heure ? je demande.

Etan paraît un peu mal à l' aise.

- C' est que… Eh bien… Kassandra est un peu… voyante.  
- Comment ça " un peu voyante " ?

Il vérifie que Kassandra n' arrive pas, puis chuchote:

- Ben… tu sais ce que c' est une voyante, non ? Des fois, elle voit des choses…

Elle voit des choses ! Je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Tu essaies de me dire qu' elle est folle ?  
- Mais non ! s' agace-t-il ( il baisse de nouveau la voix ) Elle voit des choses, parfois. Je veux dire… en étant en contact avec une personne, elle peut voir quelque chose qui lui est arrivée, ou qu' il va lui arriver…  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes si une fois que je te réponds tu ne me crois pas ?  
- Parce que ta réponse est débile !  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si dur à croire ! Ta mère est une sorcière non ? Kassandra aussi, c' est tout. Et ça lui donne… certains pouvoirs…

Une sorcière ? Je n' en reviens pas. Pour le coup, je ne sais plus quoi dire.  
Évidemment, je me doutais bien que ma mère n' était pas la seule sorcière, mais… Soudain, je me sens un peu plus méfiante. Je suis chez une sorcière. Et le moins que l' on puisse dire, c'est qu' on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à elles. Ma mère, elle, n' a jamais vraiment manifesté de pouvoir spécial comme la possibilité de voir l' avenir, ou le passé, ce qui fait que si je n' avais pas su qu' elle était une sorcière, rien n' aurait pu l' indiquer, et ça ne m' inquiétait pas plus que ça. Mais là…

- Ta mère est une bonne sorcière non ? dit Etan en se penchant vers moi. Ce n' est pas parce que c' est une sorcière qu' elle est dangereuse. Tu n' as rien à craindre de Kassandra non plus. Ce qu' il y a, c' est que c' est un sujet qu' on n' aborde pas souvent. Je ne sais pas si c' est parce que ça la dérange, mais je préfère éviter d' en parler pour ne pas l' embêter.

Kassandra revient à ce moment là, les bras chargés de draps et de linge. Etan prendra la chambre de Gary, qui apparemment ne rentrera pas cette nuit, et moi la sienne.

- Je suis désolée, fait-elle, un peu gênée, ce n' est pas très grand ici… Je sais que le voyage n' a pas été très agréable…  
- Je peux dormir dans le salon, il n' y a pas de problème, je propose, me sentant coupable, devant une telle gentillesse, d' avoir pu me méfier d' elle.  
- Certainement pas. Tiens, prends ces draps. C' est par là. Tu veux sûrement prendre un bon bain avant d' y aller. Je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

J' espère que ce n' est pas un moyen poli de me dire que je pue (même si c' est sûrement vrai, après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés) mais j' accepte avec plaisir. Et ça fait un bien fou. Kassandra m' a déposé des vêtements pour dormir. Enfin propre, je m' apprête à sortir, mais je les entends discuter et, poussée par la curiosité, je reste cachée pour les écouter.

- … Mais qu' est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d' autre ? Ils étaient probablement des centaines.  
- Bien sûr, mais tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas …  
- Qu' est-ce que j' aurais dû faire ? Les laisser l' attraper ?  
- Non bien sûr que non, ce n' est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
- Excuse-moi, soupire-t-il au bout d' un instant. Je sais que tu t' inquiètes seulement. Mais avec tout ce qui s' est passé ces derniers jours, j' ai l' impression d' être en plein cauchemar.  
- Je comprends. Mais je veux juste dire … Fais attention à toi. Je suis heureuse qu' Eva soit là, au moins tu n' es pas seul.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Il aurait cent fois mieux valu que je sois seul. C' est une vraie calamité, cette fille.  
- Alors pourquoi l' as-tu aidée dans ce cas ? demande-t-elle en souriant.  
- Ce n' est pas une raison pour la laisser se faire tuer… et puis …Quand j' étais petit, son père n' a pas hésité à m' accepter à la BGU quand le mien le lui a demandé, malgré ce qui s' était passé entre eux. Il n' a pas hésité une seconde. Personne d' autre n' aurait voulu.. Alors, protéger sa fille, c' est le moins que je puisse faire. Même si elle ne me facilite pas vraiment la tache, grimace-t-il. Je crois même qu' après ça, c' est lui qui aura une sacrée dette envers moi !

Non mais quel toupet !

- Oh, arrête…  
- Je te jure ! C' est une vraie plaie ! Elle me déteste.  
- Je suis sûre qu' elle t' aime bien, c' est juste que ...  
- Eva ? On parle bien de la même personne ? ( il a un petit rire ). Ce qu' elle aimerait, c' est m' arracher la tête, la planter au bout d' une pique et parader avec. Elle me déteste, je te dis.  
- Et évidemment, toi, tu ne la provoques pas du tout.  
- Non ! Enfin… Bon, d' accord, des fois oui. Mais j' y peux rien. Elle est tellement insupportable qu' il faut bien que je lui rende la pareille.  
- Mais tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ca devrait arranger vos relations, non ?  
- Tu rigoles ? Lui sauver la vie, c' était la meilleure chose à faire si je voulais m' assurer de sa haine éternelle ! Tu ne la connais pas, Kassandra, crois-moi. Cette fille a un ego surdimensionné. Se dire qu' elle me doit quoi que ce soit, à moi, ça ne va certainement pas arranger les choses.

Alors ça il va me le payer.

Kassandra se lève en hochant la tête. J' entends un bruit de casseroles. Puis elle se rassied près d' Etan en lui tendant un verre. Il le prend silencieusement, et le vide. Kassandra porte une nouvelle fois son regard sur l' horloge, nerveuse.

- Il ne va pas tarder, lui dit Etan, ne t' inquiète pas.  
- Où comptes-tu aller, une fois reparti d' ici ? demande-t-elle, sans doute histoire de changer de conversation.  
- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de quitter l' île, sans me faire repérer, et sans passer par Balamb. Tu as une idée ?

Dit comme ça, la réponse semble évidente. Balamb est le seul moyen de quitter l' île !

- Désolée, c' est à Gary qu' il faut demander. Je ne sais pas du tout.  
- Pas grave. Mais il faudrait qu' il arrive vite. On n' a pas intérêt à traîner.  
- Et où est-ce que tu vas aller ?   
- On doit essayer de se rendre à Trabia, pour demander de l' aide. En supposant que tout va bien là-bas, soupire Etan. Je n' ai aucune idée de ce qu' on y trouvera, ni s' ils sont déjà au courant des évènements. L' objectif, pour l' instant, c' est de réussir à partir d' ici vivants. Ensuite, on avisera.  
- Pas génial, comme plan.

C' est exactement ce que j' étais en train de me dire.

- Peut-être, mais on' a rien de plus précis. Pourquoi est-ce que Gary est partit en ville ? demande Etan au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
- Pour vendre des fleurs, des fruits… mais … Ca commence vraiment à m' inquiéter, tu sais . Il devrait déjà être rentré… Écoute, tu as l' air épuisé. Va prendre un bain dès qu' Eva a fini, et couche-toi. Tu as l' air d' en avoir besoin.  
- Je n' ai pas fermé l' œil, la nuit dernière. Comme on était en pleine forêt, il fallait bien veiller à ne pas nous faire attaquer en plein sommeil. Je vais un instant dans la chambre. Tu me réveilles quand Gary arrive ?   
- Si tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Leur conversation me trotte dans la tête pendant plusieurs minutes. La question se pose en effet : comment quitter cet endroit ? Il faut obligatoirement passer par Balamb. Maintenant que les travaux à la gare sont finis, ce serait simple comme bonjour de se rendre à Trabia en train. Oui, ce serait simple si Esthar ne l' occupait pas. Alors, à part rejoindre la rive à la nage, je vois pas.  
Ce qu'Etan a dit sur mon père aussi… Je me rends compte que je n' avais jamais vraiment su dans quelles circonstances Etan était arrivé à la BGU, ni ce qu' était devenu son père. Pourquoi Seifer a-t-il demandé à mon père de s' occuper d' Etan ?  
Une fois qu' il est parti, je sors. Kassandra me demande si je veux venir prendre l' air avec elle. Pourquoi pas ? je suis encore très lasse, mais un peu d' air frais ne pourrait que me faire du bien. Nous faisons quelques pas dehors.

- Etan t' a dit, je suppose ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Que je suis une sorcière.  
- Ah ? fais-je, étonnée qu' elle en parle aussi facilement. Oui, il me l' a dit…  
- Ne t' en fais, ce n' est pas un secret, ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu le saches, rit –elle. Mais ce n' est pas facile de le dire à tout le monde …  
- Est-ce que… C' est pour ça que vous vivez ici ?  
- Ma mère était sorcière à l' époque où il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Ultimécia et Adel. Nous n' étions plus en sécurité là où nous vivions. Les voisins avaient peur. Je les comprends, remarque. Il devait y avoir un tel climat de terreur. Ils s' en prenaient à nous. Alors nous sommes venus nous installer ici, et après la mort de ma mère, nous sommes restés, mon frère et moi. Étant donné que mes dons s' amplifiaient, nous avons jugé plus prudent de rester à l' écart.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je préfère la laisser parler. Je suppose qu' elle sait qui je suis, que ma mère est une sorcière et que c' est pour ça qu' elle me raconte tout ça.

- Ne t' en fais pas, s' il y a un moyen de sortir tout ça, vous y arriverez, j' en suis sûre… me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup en force en vous. Mais pour ça, il faudra que vous appreniez à vous faire confiance, tous les deux. Vous ne pourrez dépasser tout ça qu' en unissant vos efforts. 

Facile à dire. On parle du fils de Seifer Almasy, là, quand même. Seifer le traître. Celui qui s' est rangé du côté d' Adel.

- C' est une prédiction ? je demande en repensant à sa réaction, la première fois que nous nous sommes vues.

Kassandra s' arrête se tourne et m' observe, le visage grave.

Tu ne crois pas vraiment à ces choses-là, n' est-ce pas ? Non, ce n' est pas une prédiction. Il n' y a pas besoin d' être devin ou sorcier pour savoir que vous allez vivre des choses difficiles. Et vous ne pourrez à ce moment-là compter que l' un sur l' autre. Seuls, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Je me doute de ce que tu dois ressentir à l' égard d' Etan. Mais dis-moi, crois-tu sincèrement qu' Etan est pour quoi que ce soit dans des faits qui se sont passés il y a plus de vingt ans, avant même sa naissance et la tienne ? Eva, tu vis dans un passé qui n' est même pas le tien. Etan n' est pas son père, et tu n' as pas à remplir le rôle de tes parents. Si tu es honnête avec toi-même, est-ce que tu as réellement une raison de détester Etan, ou bien est-ce que c' est son père que tu vois ? Tu n' as jamais vu Seifer pourtant, je me trompe ? Tu veux te charger d' une bataille qu' il n' est pas à toi de mener. Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, mais je pense que tu ne rends pas compte toi-même; je voulais juste te dire ce que je vois ...

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Est-ce que c' est ce qu' elle a… "vu" , tout à l' heure?

Bien sûr que c' est Etan que je déteste. Il est tellement ... arrogant, prétentieux ... insupportable ...

- Qu' est-ce que tu as eu, comme vision, la première fois que tu m' as vue ?

Elle me regarde attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si elle réfléchissait prudemment à ce qu' elle allait répondre.

- Beaucoup de force, du courage. De la volonté. De la souffrance.

Elle me fixe du regard, et soudain, j' ai un peu peur. Pas d' elle, non, mais de ce qu' elle a pu voir. S' introduire comme ça dans l' esprit des gens, c' est tellement… Enfin, c' est gênant, quoi… Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir l' entendre, finalement...  
Une silhouette se détache du paysage, derrière Kassandra. Des soldats, ici ? Voyant mon expression, Kassandra se retourne.

- Gary ! s' écrie-t-elle en se précipitant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Ouf! Pendant un instant, j' ai vraiment cru que c' était fini… Comme il se rapproche de la maison, je peux mieux le voir. Il est grand, très grand, même. Brun. Et il est aussi mat de peau que Kassandra peut être blanche.  
Etan, alerté par le cri, arrive, les cheveux hirsutes, les vêtements en désordre, et se précipite hors de la maison. Il sort visiblement du bain. Gary, qui aperçoit Etan se précipite vers lui sans plus faire attention à sa sœur.

- Etan, dieu soit loué, tu es ici ! j' ai entendu parler de l' attaque de la BGU! Ensuite, les esthariens sont arrivés, ils ont encerclé la ville. Plus moyen de sortir de Balamb. Il m' a fallu faire la queue des heures, et leur donner des explications interminables avant qu' ils ne me donnent l' autorisation de partir. Et j' ai vu des images à télé, Etan, c' est terrible !  
- Qu' est-ce qu' ils ont dit ? demande Etan.  
- Juste assez pour nous faire paniquer, rien de précis. C' est vraiment embrouillé. Personne n' a compris.  
- Ils ne parlaient pas des blessés ? Ils ont dit si certains élèves ont pu s' échapper ? je demande alors.

Il sursaute en m' entendant. Il ne m' avait pas remarquée, apparemment.

- C' est qui, ça ? s' exclame-t-il.

« Ca » ? Non mais …

- C' est une autre élève de la BGU, intervient Kassandra. Eva.  
- Ah… Bonjour. Mais, alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour leur échapper ?  
- C' est une longue histoire…

Nous rentrons pour nous installer à table, et nous lui expliquons en quelques mots ce qui s' est passé hier.

- Il faut pas que vous traîniez ici, conclut Gary dans un souffle.  
- Le problème, c' est qu' on a besoin d' un moyen sûr. 

Il réfléchit .

- Il y aurait bien une solution.  
- Sans passer par Balamb ?  
- Sans passer par Balamb. Ce n' est pas non plus l' idéal, mais ce n' est pas le moment de faire les difficiles. Il vous faudra vraiment faire preuve de vigilance.

Il nous parle alors d' un vieux garagiste, qui vit plus à l' est, dans les montagnes. Il parait qu' il a eu quelques ennuis qui l' ont conduit à aller se cacher là-bas, mais il a des vaisseaux, et il organise des voyages. Il y a une chance pour qu' il nous aide, mais on a intérêt à se méfier.  
Comme il n' y a pas de temps à perdre, nous décidons de partir immédiatement. Il nous faut évidemment des vêtements. Pour Etan, ce n' est pas un problème: comme il passe souvent, il a des vêtements à lui ici. Pour moi, c' est plus compliqué. Kassandra propose de me prêter des vêtements, ce qui est gentil de sa part, mais le problème, c' est que son style est légèrement différent du mien : longues robes, des jupes ; ça lui va peut-être très bien à elle, mais moi… Et ce n' est pas non plus l' idéal pour un voyage. Finalement, à mon grand soulagement, elle me tend un pantalon en jean et un haut noir qu' elle n' a jamais portés, et qu' elle avoue même ne pas bien savoir pourquoi elle les avait achetés. En tout cas, pour moi, c' est parfait. Il me faut aussi une nouvelle arme, et là encore ça pose problème. Il n' y a que des armes de combat en corps à corps : dagues, épées. Moi, ma spécialité, c' est plutôt le tir.

- Parce qu' elle adore jeter tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main à la tête des autres, dit Etan à Kassandra. Spécialement à la mienne, d' ailleurs.

A défaut de mieux, je prends une arme à double lame qui me plait bien. Il y a une poignée assez fine et noire, et de chaque côté part une lame en argent, joliment travaillée et brillante. Kassandra remplit nos sacs de provisions, nous donne un peu d' argent, nous disons au revoir et nous partons.  
Je me sens d' attaque, au moins. Etan aussi, apparemment, il a meilleure mine que quand nous sommes arrivés.

Nous marchons aussi vite qu' il nous l' est permis avec tous ces rochers, et ce vent infernal. Si jamais je glisse, ce que j' aimerais autant éviter, je tombe à la mer ; et si par miracle je ne me fracasse pas contre les rochers, je n' aurai plus qu' à rejoindre la rive à la nage; ça serait pas triste.

Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel; nous marchons, marchons, mais j' ai l' impression de faire du sur place. Notre progression est ralentie par tous les rochers que nous devons escalader. Dieu merci, il n' y a pas de monstres, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Risquer de se faire jeter à la mer par ces fichues bestioles. Le relief ne doit pas leur convenir non plus, je suppose, et c' est pas moi qui m' en plaindrais. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que le paysage évolue beaucoup : la mer à gauche, la montagne à droite, rochers devant et derrière. Ca devient lassant à la longue. Pour rendre le tout plus attrayant, Etan semble avoir retrouvé sa langue, et s' est lancé dans un vague monologue qu' il tente vainement de transformer en dialogue, mais je ne suis pas d' humeur à discutailler gentiment avec lui. Surtout qu' hier, quand moi je tentais de parler il ne répondait pas. Il marche avec la lune, ce garçon-là, ma parole !   
Rien n' indique que nous avancions vers une région habitée. Ni panneau, ni route. Je commence à me demander s' il y a réellement quelqu' un qui vit ici quand nous apercevons un vieil écriteau " Chez Jeff ". Bonjour l'originalité.

- Je crois qu' on y est.

Nous entrons par un vieux portail en ferraille complètement rouillé dont un morceau me reste dans la main quand je le ferme, et nous comprenons pourquoi même en se plaçant face à la montagne, on ne peut en aucun cas remarquer cet endroit : il semble avoir été creusé dans la roche, et comme l' entrée est sur le côté, elle est parfaitement invisible depuis la mer. C' est un immense hangar, où sont entreposés de grands vaisseaux. Il y a une autre ouverture en face. Mais il n' y a pas âme qui vive. Nous avançons, il y a un bureau dans le coin. Personne.

- DES CLIENTS ! fait une voix derrière nous.

Etan et moi sursautons, et nous nous retournons. Un vieux bonhomme, nous fait face. Il est en bleu de travail, le visage et les mains pleins de cambouis, et qu' il essuie avec un chiffon encore plus sale. Il a un grand sourire qui lui fend le visage en deux et fait apparaître une rangée de dents sales écartées.

- Alors, les jeunes ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Nous lui expliquons que nous cherchons un vaisseau pour partir, est-ce qu' il lui serait possible de nous emmener ? Il prend un air désolé.

- Vraiment navré, mes pilotes sont tous partis, et il m' est impossible de quitter le hangar, dit-il, comme si des centaines de clients devaient arriver d' une minute à l' autre dans son trou perdu.  
- Et combien de pilotes avez-vous ? je demande, intriquée par ce «tous mes pilotes » ( qui pourrait bien vouloir vivre ici ?)  
- Euh… deux. Mais ils doivent aller à l' autre bout de la planète et ne seront pas arrivés avant plusieurs jours …

La poisse.

- Mais si vous voulez, s' empresse-t-il de dire, je peux vous vendre un vaisseau. J' en ai des très bien. Quasiment neufs.  
- Vous ne loueriez pas par hasard ?  
- Non, désolé, j' ai déjà eu de mauvaises surprises. Des vaisseaux loués que je n' ai jamais revus. Depuis, je vends ou rien. Mais je peux vous faire un prix, allez. Combien pouvez-vous mettre ?

Kassandra a beau nous avoir donner de l' argent, et même si cet homme nous fait cinquante pour cent sur le prix de son plus petit et plus lent vaisseau, ça ne suffirait pas à payer le quart de la moitié de ce que ça coûterait. Etan le sait.

- Euh… deux mille gils.

Jeff grimace.

- Alors là, fait-il sèchement, désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour vous.  
- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais c' est tout ce que nous avons, mais si vous acceptez de nous le louer, nous pourrions…  
- Je vous ai dit que c' était hors de question, passez votre chemin.  
- C' est vraiment important, il faut absolument que nous ayons un vaisseau, monsieur !

A mon avis, il se fatigue pour rien, le seul moyen de régler ça, ce serait par la force. Et pourtant, Jeff stoppe un instant, alors qu' il s' apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau. Il se retourne et nous observe.

- A bien y réfléchir… Vous voulez un vaisseau? Peut-être que j' aurais quelque chose pour vous, finalement… Suivez-moi.

Il file à toute allure vers l' arrière du hangar. Etan et moi soupirons de soulagement. Il suffisait d' insister, voilà tout. Il nous mène alors à l' intérieur de son bureau minuscule.

- Bon, je vais vous faire un prix ; mais vraiment parce que c' est vous, nous dit-il d' un petit air las, comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain. Je vous demanderai 1500 gils. Admettez que je fais un sacré effort.

En effet, c' est inespéré ! A ce prix là, on ne pourrait même pas acheter un vélo d' occasion en bon état …

- Évidemment, ce n' est pas un vaisseau neuf, et il n' est pas non plus très moderne. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu' il atteigne une vitesse phénoménale…  
- Bien entendu, fait Etan, soulagé, qui ne s' attendait de toute façon pas à quelque chose dans ce genre.

Comme nous sommes déjà dans le bureau, nous payons, puis Jeff nous conduit auprès du vaisseau. Malgré ses petites jambes, il va à une allure telle que nous devons quasiment courir pour pouvoir le suivre. Nous traversons le hangar, passons devant quelques vaisseaux, puis nous sortons par le grand portail de derrière. Ici aussi, il y a quelques vaisseaux, mais pas vraiment en bon état. Je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

- Bon, voilà, vous pouvez y aller, nous dit-il.

Je regarde partout. Je ne vois rien, moi…

- Où ça ? demande Etan.  
- Mais, enfin ! Ici, devant vous.

Devant, tout ce que je vois, c' est une sorte de petite colline. J' ai un_ très_ mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirige vers elle et pose la main dessus.

- Me dites pas que vous avez besoin de lunettes, en plus. Parce que là, je peux rien pour vous, ricane-t-il.

Etan se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. 

- Très drôle, fais-je. Ecoutez, on est vraiment pressés, alors si …  
- Si vous êtes pressés, alors je vous conseille de faire bouger ce truc. C' est votre vaisseau.

Il passe rapidement la main sur la butte, fait remuer un peu de poussière. On aperçoit en effet la carcasse d' un vaisseau.

- Voilà, dit Jeff, alors maintenant, je vous prierais de bouger cet engin d' ici. Ca encombre.   
- Vous plaisantez !  
- Pas du tout. Vous avez payé, il est à vous, vous l' emmenez, j' en veux plus.

Le pressentiment est confirmé. Il rigole pas. En regardant mieux, on voit en effet qu' il s' agit du haut d' un vaisseau, mais il doit être là depuis si longtemps que la terre s' est accumulée autour et au-dessus, et ça ne ressemble plus qu' à une petite colline.

- Mais c' est une ruine !  
- Pas du tout ! Tous mes vaisseaux fonctionnent parfaitement ! s' offense le bonhomme, comme si nous venions de mettre en doute l' efficacité de son meilleur vaisseau.  
- Ah, oui ? Même celui-là ?  
- Même celui-là, parfaitement ! Il suffit juste de…Trouver comment …

Il commence à s' éloigner, mais Etan l' arrête.

- Attendez, c' est pas possible, rendez-nous l' argent, on trouvera un autre moyen. 

L' autre hoche la tête.

- Désolé. « Ni échangeable, ni remboursable ».  
_- C' est de l' arnaque !  
_- C' est écrit juste ici, fait l' escroc en chef en dégageant une grande pancarte qui était recouvert d' une bâche crasseuse, et où ces quatre mots sont en effet inscrits en grosses lettres irrégulières. 

Encore aurait-il fallu que nous puissions la voir. Les allusions de Gary au talent d' arnaqueur de Jeff me reviennent, et il est probable qu' à Etan aussi.

- Donc, si vous en voulez, prenez-le, et si vous n' en voulez pas, partez, je n' ai pas que ça à faire, moi.  
- Vous savez bien qu' il ne décollera jamais ! Vous nous avez pris 1500 gils pour ça!   
- Jeune homme, à ce prix-là, vous n' auriez même pas un vélo en bon état.

Ce type lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Trouvez comment le mettre en route, il marchera sûrement. Moi j' ai jamais compris comment ça fonctionnait…

Parti, le sourire. Il nous tourne le dos, et s' en va. Je ne suis vraiment pas d' humeur à attendre sagement qu' il change d' avis. Etan me retient par le bras.

- Laisse tomber, souffle-t-il. Ne fait pas d' histoires. Il est dans son tort, mais il serait capable d' appeler la police, et la dernière chose dont on a besoin, c' est que la flotte d' Esthar vienne alors qu' on est coincés ici. Viens plutôt m' aider à comprendre comment ça fonctionne…  
- De toute façon on _est_ coincés ici ! Ce machin ne décollera jamais ! Même lui ne sais pas comment ça marche .  
- Evidemment qu' il n' en sait rien, c' est un crétin, dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais du côté du portail par où a disparu Jeff. Viens. 

Je ne comprends pas ce qu' il espère faire de ce truc. C' est une ruine!

Tout d' abord, nous passons des heures à déblayer tout ça. On finit par apercevoir nettement l' appareil, mais c' est pas joli-joli. Vu d' ici, impossible de dire la taille de l' appareil: il semble être enfoncé dans le sol, ce qui ne présage rien de bon quand à la raison pour laquelle il est ici. Et elle est où la porte d' entrée? Il manquerait plus qu' elle ne soit en dessous. Quoi qu' il en soit, je vois mal comment on pourrait faire démarrer cet engin, vu l' état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Tu sais piloter ? je demande à Etan.  
- Il paraît que j' apprends vite, fait-il, incertain. 

Ca, ça veut dire non.

- Et toi ?  
- Zell m' a bien laissé les commandes, une fois, mais c' était il y a longtemps, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu' elles étaient vraiment enclenchées.

Y'a plus qu' à prier pour que cette machine ait un pilotage automatique vraiment efficace. Jeff ne semble pas disposé à nous aider. Il s' est enfermé dans son bureau. Inutile d' attendre quoi que ce quoi de cet escroc. Nous cherchons tout le reste de la journée, mais le soleil se couche vite, et on y voit de moins en moins. Il faut se rendre à l' évidence: nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici.  
Nous nous adossons contre le vaisseau, pour nous abriter du vent, maudissant intérieurement Jeff et ses fichues machines. Etan est allés jeter un coup d' œil aux autres vaisseaux, et il n' y a pas moyen de les mettre en route. Jeff a dû prendre ses précautions.

- Alors, Etan, tu en as encore beaucoup des idées brillantes comme celle-là ?   
- Ne commence pas.  
- Je commence si je veux. Tu vois dans quelle situation on est, un peu ? On est bloqués ici avec un type qui peut appeler les autorités d' un instant à l' autre !  
- On trouvera un moyen de faire décoller le vaisseau…  
- Arrête de dire n' importe quoi ! Je le coupe, irritée. On a plus de chances de partir d' ici en le portant sur notre dos que de réussir à le faire décoller.   
- Je te dis qu' on y arrivera. Calme-toi un peu.  
- Je suis TRES calme ! Je m' énerve en lui envoyant un regard incendiaire.

Il soupire.

- Ecoute, ça ne peut pas continuer.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les disputes, tout le temps, pour un oui ou pour un non.  
- Moi, ça me va très bien.   
- On n' arrivera à rien comme ça. Les ennemis sont suffisamment nombreux et difficiles à battre, on va pas en rajouter non plus.  
- Et qu' est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Une trêve. On arrête de se battre tant que cette histoire n' est pas résolue.  
- Alors espérons que ce sera vite fait, je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai…  
- Ecoute, tu pourrais faire un effort, s' agace-t-il. Je ne te parle pas de devenir amis. Juste de stopper les hostilités un moment. Pense à la BGU. Tu peux bien faire ça pour eux, non ? Est-ce que c' est trop demander ?

Ce qu' il peut m' énerver… Maintenant il se donne de grands airs de noblesse d' âme, comme s' il était le seul à s' inquiéter. Faire une trêve… Ca ne me tuerais pas, je suppose. Ca doit être envisageable; difficile, mais envisageable. Suffit d' oublier que c' est Etan. Quelque chose me revient en tête, pourtant, quelque chose qui fait qu' une voix dans ma tête me crie qu' aucune forme de paix ne sera jamais possible avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que mon père est venu te voir, à l' infirmerie, le jour de son retour ?

J' ai essayé de prendre le ton le plus dégagé possible, mais ma voix a tremblé. Etan, qui commençait à s' endormir, rouvre un oeil.

- Comment ça, le jour de son retour ?  
- Quand il est revenu de la fac de Trabia.  
- Je ne l' ai pas vu ce jour-là.  
- Il est venu à l' infirmerie.  
- Eh bien peut-être, mais je ne l' ai pas vu, moi, dit-il en ramenant la couverture sur lui et en me tournant le dos pour se rendormir tranquillement.

J' ai l' impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine.

- Tu mens.

Il sursaute et se retourne pour me faire face.

- Pardon !  
- Tu mens. Je sais qu' il est venu te voir.  
- Tu as pas fini de me traiter de menteur dès que j' ouvre la bouche ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconterais des histoires? Si ça te fais plaisir de penser qu' il est venu me voir, tu peux croire ce que tu veux, après tout, c' est ton problème. Mais moi je te dis que je l' ai vu une fois que je suis sorti de l' infirmerie, et c' était quatre jours après son arrivée. Maintenant, tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi dormir.

Et il se recouche.

Il n' était pas à l' infirmerie pour voir Etan. Il n' était pas là pour lui. Hébétée, je ne peux que remuer cette phrase dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes. Est-ce que ce que Maman disait était vrai ? C' était vraiment à mon sujet ? Dire que j' ai quitté mon père en pensant que…  
Je pleure souvent, ces derniers temps… Heureusement, Etan dort, et je n' ai pas besoin d' essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

A la lumière du jour, la situation semble moins désastreuse que la veille. Nous avons réussi à déblayer la partie supérieure du vaisseau, il ne reste plus que le bas; et s' il n' est pas en excellent état, c' est tout de même moins catastrophique que ce que je pensais. L' avant est enfoncé, mais il ne s' agit probablement que de la coque, il se peut très bien que l' intérieur n' ait pas subi de dégâts. La coque est un peu endommagée par endroits sur les côtés, aussi. Il faudrait juste renforcer tout ça. Par contre, la porte, elle, est toujours introuvable. Nous continuons de creuser pour dégager l' appareil, et je commence vraiment à craindre qu' il ne soit profondément enterré.

Voilà que je me mets à rêver debout comme Etan… Quand bien même nous arriverions à dégager le vaisseau, il faudrait d' un : qu' il soit encore en état de voler ; et de deux : que nous arrivions à le contrôler; et les deux me paraissent aussi improbables l' un que l' autre. Il s' est mis à pleuvoir, pour couronner le tout, et ça fait une heure que je patauge dans la boue.

- Eva, viens voir ça ! me crie Etan au bout de quelques minutes.

Qu' est-ce qu' il veut encore ?

Je le rejoins de l' autre côté de l' appareil. Il me fait signe de jeter un œil.

Plus haut, j' aperçois un immense logo peint en rouge. _ZombaTransports._ Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Tu sais ce que c' est ? me demande Etan en se grattant la tête.

Ca me revient !

- _Zomba Transports_ ! Formidable. Vraiment formidable !

Je suis prise d' un fou rire nerveux. C' est vraiment le bouquet.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? demande Etan en me regardant comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

- Rien, à part que si jamais on arrive à faire décoller cette poubelle, on aura plus qu' à prier pour que personne ne trouve bizarre de voir voler le vaisseau d' une compagnie qui a disparu depuis des années !

- Zomba transport… je me souviens. C' est une compagnie marchande, c' est ça ? Dans ce cas là, il y a une bonne nouvelle : ce sont les plus simples à piloter, pas besoin d' être un génie pour ça. Même à toi, ça devrait pas te poser de problème.

- Très drôle. Je suppose qu' il y a aussi une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- La mauvaise… C' est que si c' est si simple à piloter, c' est parce que ce n' est ni très puissant, ni très rapide. C' est pour transporter de la marchandise, ils n' ont pas besoin d' atteindre des vitesses astronomiques…

- D' autant plus avec celui-là qui est cloué au sol ! Et de toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne sait piloter !

- Tu m' as dit que tu l' avais déjà fait, la dernière fois…

- UNE fois ! je répète, excédée.

- Ce qui fait de toi la plus qualifiée de nous deux.

- Sur quelle planète tu vis ? Il a beau être le moins complexe, c' est tout de même un vaisseau, ça se conduit pas comme une voiture !

C' est à croire qu' il le fait exprès.

- Tu comptes rester là ou tu vas m' aider ? demande-t-il en me voyant jeter la pelle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu ne vois pas que c' est inutile ? Ca ne marchera pas. On n' arrive même pas à trouver l' entrée, comment tu veux qu' on le fasse décoller ?

- Si tu restes ici, c' est certain qu' on ne va pas avancer. Écoute, je suis sûr que si on arrive au bout de tout ça on va trouver une solution.

- Et moi, je ne crois pas aux miracles, je lui lance en m' asseyant contre le mur de terre qu' il reste encore à déblayer avant d' atteindre la coque.

Je suis surtout complètement crevée.

Il se remet à creuser à côté de moi. En silence, Dieu merci. Quand il en aura marre, il m' écoutera peut-être. Il rêve, celui-là, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu' il cherche à tirer de cet engin. Il faut trouver un moyen de retourner à Balamb sans se faire voir. Ca prendra encore des jours, le temps d' arriver là-bas, mais tant pis… Il faut aussi espérer que…

Tout a coup, le mur de terre derrière moi s' effondre, et je perds l' équilibre, m' enfonçant dans le vide. Je roule sur moi-même sans pouvoir m' arrêter sur une petite pente, et j' arrive sur une surface plate où j' atterris sur le dos.

Je rouvre les yeux. J' ai de la terre plein le visage et je crois même que j' en ai avalé, ça me fait tousser. Il fait noir tout autour de moi, sauf une petite ouverture par laquelle j' ai dû passer et qui fait entrer un peu de lumière ; ça se trouve à quelques mètres au dessus de moi et j' aperçois la tête d' Etan.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me crie-t-il.

J' ai le dos en compote, à part ça tout est parfait.

- Je crois que j' ai trouvé l' entrée, je grommelle en me relevant avec difficulté.

J' y vois vraiment rien. Etan déblaye un peu plus le passage, puis repasse sa tête par l' ouverture.

- Où est-ce que tu es ? je ne te vois pas !

- Je ne _me_ vois pas non plus, si tu veux savoir …

- Bon, attends un instant, je reviens.

Et où-est-ce qu' il voudrait que j' aille? Pff…

Il disparaît un moment, puis réapparaît en brandissant une petite lampe de poche.

- Plus à droite. _Ma_ droite ! un peu plus bas…

Il me trouve enfin et me plante la lumière dans les yeux.

- Ok, attrape !

Il me lance la lampe qui atterrit à deux bons mètres de moi, disparaît à nouveau, envoie les sacs et saute, une autre lampe à la main. Ces lampes ne sont pas très puissantes, mais au moins on voit où on met les pieds. Pas de doute, on est bien à l' intérieur du vaisseau. Il y a des tas de caisses en bois empilées un peu n' importe comment, beaucoup de terre — celle qui devait maintenir la porte ouverte — et une porte, au fond. Il nous faut déplacer et escalader plusieurs caisses avant de l' atteindre.

Elle s' ouvre avec difficulté mais nous en venons à bout et nous engouffrons dans un long couloir. Il y a plusieurs portes, des échelles un peu partout... Par où aller ?

- Tout droit. Ca va bien nous mener quelque part, propose Etan en haussant les épaules. Objectif : trouver quelque chose qui ressemble à une salle de commandes.

Et _ça_, c' est un candidat au Seed…

S' enfoncer dans le noir avec deux malheureuses lampes de poches et Etan pour seule compagnie a quelque chose de plutôt angoissant.

- On se croirait dans un tombeau, chuchote Etan en ouvrant plusieurs portes.

- La ferme, je murmure, nerveuse.

Je m' imagine déjà des zombies surgissant des portes, des monstres prêts à nous sauter dessus se planquant dans chaque coin ombre. Les monstres, ça ne me dérange pas, mais c' est le fait qu' ils puissent venir de n' importe où comme ça qui m' embête.

Ce vaisseau a l' air immense, vu de l' intérieur. Vu les échelles qui mènent aux niveaux inférieurs, le vaisseau doit bien être enterré. J' ouvre plusieurs portes, au hasard. Je crains de plus en plus une mauvaise surprise, même s' il est évident que si nous avons eu tant de mal à entrer, personne n' a pu le faire avant nous. Pas de trace de squelette, en tout cas, c' est plutôt bon signe. J' ai l' impression de devenir complètement parano, le moindre bruit me fait sursauter.

C' est un cul de sac. On se retrouve face à un mur. Bon… Demi tour. Plus loin, nous grimpons à une échelle en acier fixée au mur. On débouche dans un nouveau couloir. Il y a des tas de papiers qui traînent un peu partout. Nous entrons dans différentes petites pièces, la cuisine. Nous faisons demi-tour. Je ne sais même plus de quel côté est censé être l' avant de l' appareil.

Nous arrivons dans un grande salle. Il y a un tableau de commande avec plein de boutons, des sièges. Ca doit être ici, le cockpit. Etan me tend sa lampe pour que je l' éclaire, et il s' affaire sur les claviers. Rien ne répond.

- Etan, ce n' est pas en tapant dessus comme ça que tu vas réussir à l' allumer.

- Eva, ce n' est pas en te contentant de me regarder faire que ça va fonctionner. Aide-moi au lieu de rester plantée là.

- Je t' ai déjà dit que je n' y connaissais rien !

- Doit bien y avoir un truc qui fonctionne tout de même, dit-il en tapant frénétiquement sur toutes les touches à la fois.

Je me m' approche néanmoins du tableau de commande. Réfléchissons. Je n' ai piloté qu' une fois, mais j' ai souvent vu Zell le faire. Sur quel bouton appuyait-il pour mettre en marche le vaisseau déjà ? Non, c' était un levier. Je me penche sur le clavier et souffle un bon coup pour faire sortir la poussière. Il y a des inscriptions à côté des différents boutons. Ah, _light_ ! C' est déjà ça. J' appuie, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout le vaisseau se met à trembler bruyamment. Etan se tourne vers moi.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-il. Qu' est-ce que tu as fait ?

La salle s' éclaire.

- Tu vois ! s' exclame-t-il. Je savais bien que ça fonctionnerait !

Tout s' éteint immédiatement. Je retiens – dans un effort surhumain – un commentaire cinglant, et Etan se repenche sur la console sans un mot.

Rien ne bouge, même en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton. Je lui laisse sa lampe et je vais inspecter le reste de la salle en attendant qu' il ait finit de s' acharner inutilement.

L' intérieur est plutôt en bon état, malgré un certain désordre. Je me demande ce qu' il s' est passé pour que qu' il finisse ici. Je trouve une carte affichée sur un de mur. C' est le plan du vaisseau. Je passe sur la vitre un vêtement qui traînait par terre pour enlever la poussière. Apparemment, il y a cinq grandes pièces pour stocker les marchandises, et nous avons dû entrer par celle en bas à gauche. Et il semble que la salle des machines se trouve juste en dessous de celle où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Pendant que l' autre idiot s' acharne toujours sur les commandes pour essayer de rétablir le courant, je cherche des yeux la porte qui mène à l' étage en dessous. Il y a une trappe, là-bas. Je l' ouvre sans trop de difficultés. C' est bien là. Etan s' approche.

- La salle des machines ?

- Oui. Ce sera tout de même plus utile de voir ce qui ne marche pas dans le moteur avant de détruire totalement les commandes.

Nous descendons l' échelle, et regardons les machines avec les lampes.

- Le moteur est plus grand que moi… soupire Etan, désespéré. Comment savoir ce qui ne marche pas ?

- Laisse.

Il se tourne vers moi, étonné.

- Je croyais que tu n' y connaissais rien ?

- J' ai dit que je n' avais piloté qu' une fois, mais j' ai souvent aidé Zell a entretenir le moteur de l' Hydre.

- Ca n' a pas grand chose à voir, fait-il remarquer en regardant la machine qui doit bien avoir trois fois l' âge de l' Hydre.

- On verra bien. Éclaire-moi, c' est tout ce que te demande.

Nous explorons rapidement la salle des machines. Le générateur d' énergie fonctionne, ce n' est donc pas un problème. C' est incroyable, si le reste de l' appareil n'est pas endommagé, il se pourrait très bien qu' il vole, en fait… Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. La pièce qui est censée transmettre l' énergie à tout le reste de l' appareil est cassé. La ventilation est complètement bouchée, depuis le temps, et on risque un surchauffage si on ne fait rien, mais le problème est vite résolu. Il y a d' autres pièces cassées, ça devrait être facile à remplacer si …

- Et où est-ce que tu comptes trouver les pièces ? demande Etan, une fois que je lui expose la situation.

- Je vais les emprunter.

- Jeff ne voudra jamais !

- Je n' avais pas l' intention de lui demander son avis.

- Tu ne vas pas _voler_ les pièces, quand même !

- Je vais me gêner !

Etan considère la questions quelques secondes avant d' admettre :

- Oh et puis, t' as raison…

Au vu des évènements et du personnage, je ne m' embarrasserai pas de ce genre de scrupules …

Nous sortons de l' appareil – en nous perdant deux fois de suite - nous nous glissons dans le hangar, ouvrons les moteurs d' autres appareils restés là, et empruntons les pièces dont nous avons besoin. Elles ne sont pas prévues pour ce modèle de moteur qui est beaucoup plus ancien, mais j' arrive quand même à les assembler. Maintenant, si quelque chose ne marche pas, je ne peux pas faire plus. Etan a aussi reformé de son mieux le devant du vaisseau et consolidé la coque de l' appareil, histoire qu' il ne tombe pas en morceaux pendant le vol.

Nous remontons dans le cockpit. Etan prend une longue inspiration avant d' appuyer sur le bouton pour allumer la lumière. L' appareil se met à trembler, et nous attendons pétrifiés pendant une minute ou deux. La lumière s'allume.

- Ca marche, sourit Etan. Le reste devrait aller, maintenant. Beau boulot. Allez, en place. Votre fauteuil n' attend que vous, Capitaine fait-il en me montrant le siège du pilote.

Je me sens pâlir.

- Je t' aurais prévenu, je maugréé en m' asseyant. Quand on s' écrasera en plein océan, tu ne pourras pas dire que c' est de ma faute…

J' ai des sueurs froides rien qu' à m' imaginer commander ce vaisseau. Je nous vois déjà tomber à pic et nous écraser… Foncer dans une montagne sans pouvoir nous arrêter… Exploser en plein vol… Du calme, respire. Il a dit que c' était facile à piloter… le plus simple des vaisseaux…

Quelle andouille ! Qu' est-ce qu' il raconte ? Un vaisseau, facile à piloter ! Qu' est-ce qu' il en sait ?

J' essaie désespérément de rassembler mes esprits, et de me souvenir de ce que j' ai fait la dernière fois. Il y a bien quelques trucs qui me reviennent, mais…

Etan va s' asseoir sur le siège d' à côté, mais je sais bien qu' il ne me sera d' aucun secours si quelque chose ne va pas. Maintenant, c' est à moi d' assurer.

Je fais une courte prière avant de me lancer ; j' actionne prudemment le levier, et je sens le vaisseau vibrer.

Je me concentre sur ce qui se passe devant moi. Je relève encore un peu la commande, et cette fois, nous décollons vraiment, en soulevant un immense nuage de poussière. La terre tombe du toit du vaisseau et glisse sur le pare-brise, avant de tomber plus bas. Le vaisseau tangue légèrement; je bloque le levier et active prudemment une autre manette qui doit, si je me souviens bien, nous faire avancer. Le vaisseau s' élève dans les airs, et j' ai l' impression que parcourir ces quelques mètres prend des siècles. Nous arrivons au dessus de la mer. C' est le moment de vérité. Etan déglutit péniblement et s' agrippe à son siège en tentant de faire comme si de rien n' était.

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, nous ne tombons pas à pic, mais restons au même niveau , et ça procure un sentiment étrange. Je PILOTE ce vaisseau !

Soulagée, je continue à avancer et Etan semble s' être remis à respirer. J' arrive à accélérer. Nous commençons à nous détendre. Je vérifie la destination, c' est bien vers Trabia. Ca ne doit pas être bien loin, de toute façon, on devrait vite atteindre la rive, et après, on verra bien.

- Eva, il y a quelque chose qui nous suit, fait Etan d' une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr?

Il me montre le radar, mais j' ai tellement peur qu' on s' écrase si je relâche ma concentration sur le pilotage que je n' arrive pas à bien voir ; et puis je n' ai jamais appris à utiliser un radar…

- Où ça ? je m' énerve. Comment on voit les distances sur ce truc ?

- Euh… j' en sais rien, mais en tout cas ça se rapproche.

- Mais c' est qui ?

- Je sais pas, je peux pas voir derrière le vaisseau. Il est où le rétroviseur ?

- Etan, j' ai beau ne pas m' y connaître beaucoup en vaisseau, je peux t' affirmer que tu n' en trouveras pas.

- Alors je vais voir.

- Où ça ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Attends- moi ici.

Très drôle.

Il se détache et sort. Je l' entends courir dans le couloir, et je tente de conserver mon sang-froid, tant bien que mal. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard.

- Des Esthariens, souffle-t-il en se rasseyant.

A son ton, je comprends qu' il s' y attendait. Des Esthariens. Merde, merde, merde.

- Accélère. On n' a rien pour se défendre, et je doute que le vaisseau tienne longtemps le coup s' ils nous attaquent.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu' on pourra les semer ? Tu te rappelles dans quoi on est ?

- Accélère quand même.

- Qu' est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je suis déjà à fond !

- Déjà ?

Il se penche sur le panneau de contrôle, les sourcils froncés.

- On est trop lourds, ça nous ralentit murmure-t-il. On aurait dû vider les salles de réserve avant de partir.

- Ca nous aurait pris des jours à vider tout ça ! On n' avait pas le temps. Lourd ou pas, c' est pas avec cet appareil qu' on serait passés inaperçus. Pense plutôt à ce qu' il faut faire _maintenant_.

- Si tu as une idée, c' est le moment.

- Tu crois qu' ils savent qui on est?

- Je ne sais pas; ils ne nous ont pas encore attaqué, c' est plutôt bon signe, je suppose… C' est quoi, ce bruit ?

Une grande sirène se fait entendre. Sur le radar, la forme se rapproche dangereusement de notre vaisseau, jusqu' à le dépasser légèrement. On aperçoit les pilotes par le pare-brise, et apparemment, ils veulent regarder à l' intérieur du notre. Etan et moi nous nous tassons sur nos sièges. On est fichus. Ils nous font signe d' allumer la radio. Ils sont marrants, il y a longtemps qu' elle ne fonctionne plus… Ils se penchent vers leur panneau de contrôle, et une voix forte se fait entendre.

- Veuillez arrêter votre vaisseau. Nous allons procéder à un contrôle.

- On est mal, murmure Etan, nerveux. S' ils ne savent pas déjà que le vaisseau n' est pas censé voler, ils vont comprendre quand ils nous demanderont ses papiers et notre autorisation de vol. Continue.

Je réussis à repasser devant – parce que leur vaisseau n' est pas à fond - mais ils nous collent.

- On arrivera jamais à les semer et ils ne nous lâcheront pas. On a quelque chose pour se défendre ?

- Etan, on est sur un vaisseau marchand, pas de guerre.

Puis j' ai une idée.

- Les G-Forces ! Il faut que l' un de nous deux aille à l' arrière, ouvre une des portes et fasse appel à son G-Force, pour éviter qu' il n' apparaisse dans le vaisseau et ne nous fasse exploser _nous_.

- Très bien, je t' attends ici.

- Ok, par _l' un de nous deux_, j' entendais _toi_. Je ne peux pas encore me dédoubler, et je suis en train de conduire, figure-toi. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas piloter ?

- Non mais… Ton G-Force serait plus efficace que le mien hésite-t-il.

Mais qu' est-ce qui lui prend ? Son G-force fait tout à fait l' affaire, il le sait bien ! Il cache quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que ce soit qu' il ait peur, il est à peu près aussi rentre-dedans que moi, il n' a jamais été effrayé par un combat. Et il sait bien que je ne peux pas lâcher les commandes. Tout à coup, une grande secousse se fait sentir. Le vaisseau chute de quelques mètres avant que j' arrive à reprendre le contrôle. Ces malades nous tirent dessus ! Etan se lève alors et sort de la cabine en courant. Pas trop tôt.

Les Esthariens nous tirent de nouveau dessus et je perds le contrôle de l' appareil. Bon sang, on va s' écraser, si ça continue ! J' arrive à remonter légèrement l' appareil.

Un voyant lumineux rouge s' allume devant moi. Une des portes est ouverte, celle du côté droit, là où se trouve le vaisseau estharien. Le ciel prend des couleurs orangées sur ma droite, et j' entends une explosion. Le vaisseau estharien disparaît du radar, et quelques minutes plus tard, Etan arrive dans la cabine, en sueur, et s' affale sur son siège.

- Voilà. C' est fait.

- Y' a un autre problème. Je sais pas ce qu' ils ont touché mais on continue à perdre de la hauteur…

-… Mais on gagne en rapidité ? remarque-t-il, ahuri, en regardant le compteur.

- Ca , c' est parce qu' on est en train de s' écraser.

- Fait ton possible pour nous maintenir en hauteur, je reviens, je vais essayer quelque chose .

- Quoi ? Qu' est-ce que tu …

Il sort de nouveau.

C' est pas bon, pas bon du tout. On descend trop vite. Il aura fallu ça pour gagner de la vitesse, je m' en serais passée, en fin de compte. Et le vaisseau a tendance à pencher sur la droite, ce qui nous dévie de notre trajectoire. Je n' arrive pas à rétablir l' équilibre, les commandes tirent trop. Tous les voyants lumineux clignotent furieusement sur le panneau de contrôle à ma gauche. Question à 10 000 gils : est ce-qu' il est plus dangereux de s' écraser sur la terre ou dans l' eau ? C' est les seules options qu' il me reste. Mais que fiche Etan ?

Certains voyants lumineux s' arrêtent de clignoter. Bon, c' est déjà ça. Oh non… Je m' aperçois soudain qu' une falaise se trouve devant nous. Je tire de toutes mes forces sur le levier pour nous faire remonter au dernier moment, mais le bas de l' appareil heurte un rocher dans un grand fracas. Le vaisseau, ralenti, se met à glisser sur le côté, et cette fois nous tombons dans le vide.

Une grande lumière blanche envahit la cabine juste avant que nous nous écrasions, et je me sens soulevée de mon siège au même moment où on entend un grand fracas.

Lorsque j' ouvre les yeux, je flotte au-dessus de mon siège. Toute la cabine au dessus de moi est complètement détruite, il y a plein d' éclats de glace un peu partout. Et devant moi, Sheba. Je n' arrive pas à y croire. Je suis encore vivante. Elle m' a sauvé. Mais elle n' est pas comme d' habitude. Elle paraît… Plus pale, presque transparente. Qu' est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle me fait descendre. J' ai un peu le vertige. Tout est complètement détruit. Sheba a tout fait exploser autour d' elle, comme d' habitude; la pièce est un vrai carnage. Je me demande ce qui de la chute ou Sheba a fait le plus de dégâts. Mais je ne m' en plaindrai pas. Le vaisseau est couché sur le côté droit, tout est sens dessus dessous; je suis en train de marcher sur un des murs.

Sheba sort de la pièce lentement et s' engage dans le couloir, se retourne vers moi et remue les lèvres avant de disparaître.

- Etan !

Mais où est-il passé ? Tout est silencieux… Et si…?

Je me dépêche de sortir, en m' aidant des sièges pour grimper vers la porte. Je sors de la cabine et je vais dans le couloir. De quel côté il a bien pu aller ? J' ai déjà du mal à m' y repérer normalement, mais là… Il me faut faire attention à ne pas tomber par une des portes. Je l' appelle, mais pas de réponse. C' est pas vrai... Il est forcément allé vers l' arrière, mais est-ce qu' il est descendu, resté au même niveau, ou monté ? et dans quelle pièce est-il ? S' il est encore vivant, je tue ce crétin de mes propres mains !

Je me glisse par l' endroit où se trouve l' échelle, et Sheba apparaît à nouveau; elle se déplace en flottant avec légèreté dans le couloir en l' illuminant, elle me montre une porte puis disparaît à nouveau. Je m' accroupis pour l' ouvrir avec précaution.

Tout en bas je vois Sheba, dans son apparence habituelle, cette fois. Elle éclaire la salle, debout près d' Etan. Il est immobile, allongé sur des caisses.

Je me laisse glisser prudemment sur le sol, en m' accrochant à ce que je peux; je prends le pouls d' Etan. Il est toujours vivant ! Incroyable… Sheba est toujours à côté et me regarde intensément. Non… ce n' est quand même pas elle qui… ? Elle était avec moi au moment où le vaisseau s' est écrasé… Et pourtant… Des éclats de glace gisent sur le sol, et l' air est frais, un peu comme dans la cabine où je me trouvais. C' est Sheba qui a protégé Etan ? En même temps que moi ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Bon, une chose à la fois, il faut déjà sortir d' ici. Je n' aurais jamais la force de traîner Etan jusqu' à la porte de sortie.

Finalement, je demande à Sheba de détruire – ce qu' elle fait le mieux - le mur qui se trouve à côté de nous. Quelque chose me dit qu' il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici. Les cris des personnages des séries télévisées criant " ça va exploser ! " me reviennent en tête, et je n' ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici pour vérifier si c' est réellement de la fiction.

J' oubliais une chose : les sacs !

- Sheba, surveille-le, je reviens tout de suite.

Je grimpe vers la porte, retourne dans la cabine, récupère les sacs, et retourne rejoindre les autres.

Une fois la paroi détruite, je prends Etan par dessous les épaules et le traîne de mon mieux à l' extérieur. Je le tire comme ça sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu' à ce qu' on soit à une distance raisonnable de l' appareil en cas de problème.

Etan ne se réveille pas, il est tout blême, et de la sueur perle sur son front. Mais qu' est-ce qu' il a ? Il est vraiment juste évanoui ? Il faudrait de l' eau, au moins. Je jette un oeil autour de l' endroit où nous nous trouvons, pour la première fois depuis les dix minutes où je me suis misérablement écroulée ici.

Parfait. On a atterri dans un désert. Pas une coin d' ombre à des kilomètres. Où est-ce qu' on a bien pu tomber ? Je me souviens que nous dérivions légèrement vers le sud, tant que nous étions suivis, mais après avoir été touchée, ce n' était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Je me sens vraiment trop k.o. pour réfléchir. Etan se réveille enfin.

Je me rapproche.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bel atterrissage, Capitaine, sourit-il faiblement.

- C' est ça, fais le malin. Toi, si t' étais pas à deux doigts de passer l' arme à gauche, je sais pas ce que je te ferai! Faut être complètement inconscient pour sortir comme ça alors que …

- S' il te plait, du calme, du calme, gémit-il. Je suis _vraiment_ à deux doigts de passer l' arme à gauche, alors épargne moi, tu veux.

Il s' assoit en grimaçant.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu' on est là ? demande-t-il en se passant la main sur la tête.

- J' en sais rien. Une demi-heure peut-être.

Il regarde le vaisseau.

- Wow. _Là_, c' est une épave.

- Cette fois, il ne décollera plus, c' est certain. J' arrive pas à croire qu' on soit entiers.

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? Toi, tu étais attachée dans la cabine, mais moi j' étais au milieu des caisses en bois, c' est un miracle que …

- Remercie Sheba, mon G-force.

- Pourquoi tu me l' as envoyée ?

- Je ne t' ai rien envoyé du tout; c' est elle qui est venue toute seule, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Silence. Il se laisse retomber sur le dos.

- Tiens, tu devrais manger un peu, dis-je en lui tendant son sac.

- Donne-moi juste ma gourde , ça ira.

Silence à nouveau. Dans quel pétrin on s' est encore fourrés ? On ne peut apercevoir aucune ville d' ici ; derrière nous, il n' y a que la falaise, et derrière cette falaise, la mer. Etan regarde le paysage.

- Tu sais où on est ? je lui demande.

- Comme ça, là, ça ne me dit rien, je suis trop fatigué… Et il faudrait que je sache la direction qu' on a pris.

- En tout cas, on est pas à Trabia. Je crois bien que ça nous a éloigné.

- Et ça nous aurait éloigné de quel côté , tu crois ? demande-t-il d' un air méfiant.

- Je n' en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu' on a dérivé vers le sud, et donc…

- Et donc, plutôt du côté d' Esthar, conclut Etan en se passant la main sur le visage.

Y' a plein de petites choses qui ne me plaisent pas dans ce chapitre. J' ai même failli le zapper en expliquant rapidement comment ils ont réussit à décoller parce que je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, mais j' ai finalement décidé de le garder comme ça, en incluant des éléments qui permettent de mieux voir comment sont les personnages. J' ai eu du mal, tout de même ! Après l' avoir lu, relu et réécrit des dizaines de fois, c' est encore ce qui me plait le mieux. Je crois qu' en fait, ce qui aurait le mieux rendu tout ce que je voulais, c' est un film (pour les sons, ou même le silence, le visage des personnages ), mais bon, faudra faire avec. lol

Il n' y a pas vraiment de surprise, ici ; je me doute bien que tout le monde savait qu' ils finiraient par décoller. Je savais pas comment rendre ça crédible, vu que j' avais dit que Eva ne savait pas piloter ( ça m' apprendra ! ) ; donc, je sais pas trop si ça passe bien en fin de compte. Je voulais aussi rendre de façon réaliste ce qu' elle peut ressentir en conduisant vraiment. Vous me direz si ça va ou non…

Le crash, c' est sûrement pas une surprise non plus. Je ne me voyais pas les faire atterrir gentiment à Trabia alors qu' elle ne sait pas piloter ( puis je ne voulais pas leur facilité la tache non plus; s' ils arrivent directement à Trabia, où est l' intérêt ?…).

Avec le vaisseau, de nouvelles difficultés me sont apparues : je n' y connais absolument rien en mécanique, alors comment décrire le vaisseau ? qu' est-ce qui est censé ne pas marcher ? qu' est-ce qu' il faut utiliser pour faire fonctionner le vaisseau ? ( Si quelqu' un a des conseils à me donner pour améliorer ça, ce ne serait pas de refus ). Je ne sais pas si ça se voyait – en tout cas, maintenant que je l' ai pointé du doigt tout le monde le sait, mais passons …

J' ai mis un moment avant de poster la suite, toutes mes excuses ; voilà deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner ( j' espère). Je suis en train de faire le 17, donc y' a encore de la marge

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine ! Merci pour les commentaires !

Shebang


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII **

Le vaisseau n' a finalement pas pris feu, nous avons _au moins_ eu cette chance. La dernière chose dont nous ayons encore besoin, c' est d' un énorme nuage noir signalant notre présence ici, à quelques kilomètres peut-être d' Esthar. Nous préférons tout de même ne pas perdre de temps et essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre l' appareil et nous, des fois que notre crash ait été aperçu.

Comme nous n' avons pas pu, selon les estimations d' Etan, dériver assez vers le sud pour nous trouver au sud d' Esthar, nous décidons de partir vers le nord en longeant la falaise. Évidemment, nous sommes en plein désert, alors il n' y a pas de route tracée pour nous indiquer un quelconque chemin; des rochers, du sable à perte de vue. Il n' y a pas un point d' eau ni un coin d' ombre à des kilomètres. Ah, par contre, ce qu' on trouve, et en profusion, c' est des monstres, ce qui explique aussi notre empressement à quitter cet endroit. Notre sacs sur le dos, nous avançons avec peine sous la chaleur étouffante. Le choc du crash, le stress, et la fatigue ne rendent pas les choses plus agréables.

- Raconte moi ton dernier voyage ...

- Parce que ça t' intéresse, maintenant ? fait Etan sans s' arrêter.

- Non, mais si je pense pas à autre chose qu' à ma mort prochaine dans ce désert, je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

J' essuie pour la énième fois la sueur sur mon front en soufflant. S' il n' y avait que ça…

Est-ce que ça vaut la peine qu' on se donne ce mal ? Et s' ils étaient déjà tous morts ?

- Etan …

- Mmmh ?

- Tu crois qu' à la BGU… ils…

Je n' arrive même pas à le dire.

- Oui.

- Tu crois vraiment qu' ils sont morts ! Je fais, effrayée.

- Quoi ? Nan, je pensais que tu voulais dire qu' ils allaient bien!

- Pourquoi tu réponds sans savoir de quoi je parle, tu m' as fait une de ces peurs! Comme si tu pouvais avoir la moindre de chance de savoir ce que je peux penser… fais-je, riant presque à l' idée saugrenue d' une quelconque "communion d' esprit " entre cet idiot et moi.

- C' est quoi cette manie de pas finir ces phrases, aussi… Écoute, fait-il en se tournant face à moi, soudain sérieux. Ils sont vivants, c' est compris ? Je t' interdis de penser autre chose. Ils vont bien et on va les retrouver. Sauf si on reste ici à imaginer n' importe quoi.

Oui, il a sûrement raison, ils sont vivants. Si lui le pense, alors… je pense que je peux m' autoriser à l' espérer encore. Ils me manquent tellement. Je veux pouvoir encore taquiner Bess avec son béguin pour Ivackas. Je veux voir Casey me sourire et me dire que je suis bête de tout le temps chercher à provoquer Etan. Je veux… entendre Lena rire aux éclats en se jetant sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Et mes parents… Depuis le début, j' ai été obligée de les mettre tous dans un coin de ma tête pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais c' est si dur. Alors si au bout du compte, après avoir enduré tout ça, ils n' étaient pas là…

Nous finissons par atteindre un endroit où la falaise se divise; elle se sépare en deux, et il y a un passage large de trois à quatre mètres entre les deux.

- On fait quoi ? Demande Etan, l' air sceptique, en observant l' ouverture. C' est peut-être un chemin. On va voir où ça mène?

- Encore faudrait-il être certains que ça débouche bien quelque part. D' ici, on ne voit même pas s' il y a réellement quelque chose derrière: le chemin tourne. Et s' il n' y avait rien ?

- Écoute, je pense que de toute façon, on n' atteindra pas de ville avant ce soir. Il n' y a pas une seule maison à des kilomètres à la ronde, si on observe le paysage; aucun endroit qui permette de faire un campement en sécurité si on continue dans cette direction, avec tous les monstres qui traînent dans le coin. A mon avis, on a pas grand chose à perdre …

- D' un côté comme de l' autre, ça paraît plutôt désespéré…

Je scrute son visage, mais il évite mon regard et semble soudain perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Ca me tracasse depuis le début: est-ce qu' on a réellement une chance d' y arriver? Lui aussi se le demande visiblement, même s' il fait son possible pour tenir.

- Bon, alors on y va, je soupire en avançant entre les falaises.

Le chemin est pierreux, inégal. Des rochers gênent, il nous faut faire de nombreux petits détours pour dépasser ceux qui nous barrent la route, ce qui ralentit notre avancée en la rallongeant comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Les falaises, qui s' élèvent de part et d' autre de notre route n' ont rien de très rassurant. Elles projettent une grande ombre sur notre chemin et, bien qu' il fasse grand jour, on n' y voit pas grand chose. Par endroits, on voit que l' un ou l' autre des cotés s' est en partie écroulé. En tout cas, les monstres ne sont pas parvenus jusqu' ici, alors après tout ce qu' on a fait avant, c' est presque une promenade de santé.

Au bout d' une heure, nous parvenons face à un mur. C' est bien ce que je pensais. Un cul-de-sac. Des rochers se sont effondrés et barrent totalement la route sur une hauteur d' une dizaine de mètres. Abattus et épuisés, Etan et moi restons stupidement à observer le mur, comme s' il y avait la moindre chance pour qu' il s' écarte soudain afin de nous laisser passer.

- Il n' est pas si haut… fait Etan, hésitant, au bout d' un moment en se tournant vers moi.

- T' es pas sérieux ! je m' exclame, sidérée. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu' on va grimper _ça_ !

- On ne va pas non plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Il n' y a rien derrière nous.

- Et rien ne dit qu' il y ait quelque chose _devant_ ! Etan, même si on ne venait pas de marcher depuis des heures et que nous avions le matériel nécessaire, on est pas certains de ce qu' on va trouver!

- Écoute, je vois où on est, maintenant. Je me souviens, je crois qu' il y a un village, juste derrière.

- Tu _crois_ ou tu en es _sûr_ ? Il y a deux minutes tu disais que tu ne savais pas.

- J' en suis sûr, soupire-t-il. Ca vient de me revenir, c' est tout. On ferait mieux de se reposer et de reprendre des forces avant d' y aller.

Il s' allonge et croise ses bras sous sa tête avant de fermer les yeux.

Etan semble parfois tellement détaché que je me demande si ça ne l' amuse pas, finalement. C' est ahurissant. Comment peut-il rester aussi calme dans une situation pareille? Ca me rend dingue, parfois.

Un instant plus tard, nous nous mettons à grimper. J' ai déjà fait de l' escalade, j' aime plutôt ça en général, mais sans équipement c' est un cauchemar. Heureusement, il n' s' agit pas d' un mur mais d' un empilement de rochers; les prises ne sont pas trop difficiles à trouver. Quelques siècles plus tard nous arrivons au sommet et je me remets à respirer. Heureusement, nous n' aurons pas à escalader l' autre côté pour descendre, la pente n' est pas très prononcée, en marchant avec prudence ça devrait aller. J' arrive la première en bas.

J' aurais dû m' en douter…

- Etan, il est _où_ ton village?

Je l' attends, les bras croisés, observant le paysage. Nous ne sommes plus dans le désert, ça c' est sûr. Le contraste est même saisissant. Il s' agit d' une petite vallée verdoyante entourée de hautes montagnes grises, et il y a une forêt juste en face de nous. Mais pas de village.

Etan est juste derrière moi, mais il se tait. J' ai peur de comprendre.

- Etan ? Fais-je finalement devant son silence. Tu ne te souvenais de rien, n' est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais tu n' aurais jamais voulu venir si je …

- C' est ça, alors c' est de ma faute si tu m' as raconté des bobards, elle est pas mal, celle-là! Tu as menti !

- Je n' aurais pas eu à le faire si tu me faisais un peu confiance et si tu m' avais écouté quand je te disais qu' on ne pouvait pas rester là-bas ! S' énerve-t-il.

- Je suis venue _parce que _je tu m' as dit que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! Et moi, comme une idiote, je t' ai écouté. Ca ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais, après tout: on ne peut pas se fier à toi! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça me surprend…

- Oui, bien sûr: tel père, tel fils, hein ?

- Qu' est-ce que ça vient faire là, ça ? ce n' est pas le problème…

- C' est _justement_ le problème !

Il jette ses sacs sur le sol, furieux.

- De quoi tu parlais, si ce n' était pas de mon père en disant ça, hein ! Il va falloir éclaircir certaines choses. Tu te crois sans doute meilleure que moi parce que tu es la fille de Squall, le « héros et sauveur » de la planète, hein? Tu crois que tu as plus de mérite parce que tu es de sa famille que moi qui suis de celle du malade qui a menacé le monde?

- Tu divagues complètement…

Malgré moi, je recule d' un pas, mais Etan s' avance.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il, frémissant de rage. Tout le monde pense la même chose de moi, tu n' es pas la seule, je te rassure. Tout le monde me regarde comme un pestiféré, partout où je vais; ce qu' ils voient, ce n' est pas moi, c' est toujours le… le fantôme de Seifer. Si je fais quelque chose de bien, on se dit que ça cache quelque chose; si c' est quelque chose de mal, que c' est normal et que ça devait arriver! Je vais te dire une chose: je ne suis pas responsable si mon père a fait les mauvais choix et qu' il a pu menacer le monde! Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis comme lui! Qu' est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi je déteste cet homme pour ce qu' il a fait; ça n' aurait jamais dû arriver! Je le sais, tout ça! Mais qu' est-ce que je peux y faire? Il est mort, est-ce que ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Il pète complètement les plombs…

- Mais toi, Eva, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, _toi_, tu es pire que les autres. Toi, tu aurais dû comprendre ! Tu aurais dû être capable de faire la différence, parce que tout les deux on est pareil, que tu l' admettes ou non! On a la même histoire et le même but, et si quelqu' un était à même de comprendre c' est toi ! Les autres … les autres, ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer ce que ça fait de vivre avec ce poids… Tes parents sont les rares personnes à _savoir_ réellement qui je suis; les seuls à avoir essayé de me connaître _moi_. On aurait pu espérer un peu plus de bon sens de la part de leur fille. Tu te crois supérieure, mais tu es comme tous ces gens incapables de voir. Alors tes leçons de morales, garde-les pour toi!

Il ramasse son premier sac d' un geste furieux, le remet sur son dos, se tourne à nouveau vers moi, d' une voix apparemment calme, mais emplie d' un mélange de colère contenue et de tristesse:

- Tu sais, s' il y a une chose pire que de grandir et vivre seul… c' est de vivre entouré de personnes qui te haïssent sans que tu comprennes pourquoi et qu' on te laisse la moindre chance d' y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il ramasse son second sac et le passe sur son épaule.

- Viens, il faut y aller maintenant, fait-il une d' une voix neutre en se remettant en marche.

Comme je ne bouge pas, trop ahurie par tout ce que je viens d' entendre, il s' arrête à nouveau et se retourne.

- Ca ne m' amuse pas non plus, mais il faut qu' on reste ensemble. Ce sera difficile, mais chacun de notre côté on n' arrivera à rien. Je veux faire quelque chose pour ton père, c' est faire en sorte que sa fille rentre chez lui en vie, je ferai tout mon possible; je ne le fais pas pour toi. Et ça te passe peut-être totalement au-dessus de la tête, mais moi aussi je tiens à retrouver la BGU. C' est aussi chez moi.

Je le suis, muette et hébétée. Je n' avais jamais vu Etan aussi en colère, même quand je cherchais à l' énerver. Et je ne crois pas m' être jamais sentie aussi mal. Etan avait-il tort? Est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ça… ?

* * *

_" Tu sais, s' il y a une chose pire que de grandir et vivre seul… c' est de vivre entouré de personnes qui te haïssent sans que tu comprennes pourquoi et qu' on te laisse la moindre chance d' y changer quoi que ce soit... " _

_Il régnait un désordre inhabituel devant la porte du dortoir des élèves. Les deux enfants s' avancèrent jusqu' au centre du cercle; les « grands » semblaient se disputer, et ce n' était pas bon signe. Ils tyrannisaient toujours les plus jeunes, et il ne valait mieux pas être dans le coin lorsque cela se produisait. Mais ces deux enfants ne s' en étaient jamais préoccupé. Le garçon, âgé de 5 ou 6 ans, brun, avec un T-shirt vert et un short bleu, tenait par la main son amie, probablement du même age, brune elle aussi, avec de grands yeux bleus. _

_- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le petit garçon en se glissant parmi les autres enfants, tenant la petite fille par la main pour l' aider à passer. _

_Ils arrivèrent au centre de l' attroupement, où ils virent un petit garçon blond. Il se tenait droit et fier en face des "grands" , mais des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux verts._

_- Qu' est-ce que …_

_- Laissez-nous, vous deux, ordonna un grand en se tournant vers le petit garçon brun. C' est pas vos affaires!_

_La petite fille tomba en arrière, au milieu des rires. Furieuse, elle se releva, et, les poings sur les hanches, elle se dressa face au méchant grand et aux autres qui se tenaient autour de lui et semblaient face à elle former une véritable montagne... Cet idiot était peut-être plus grand et plus âgé qu' elle, mais elle ferait son possible pour l' empêcher de faire du mal au petit garçon blond…_

_Un grand courant d' air froid entra dans la pièce; les enfants, inquiets, reculaient. Sheba apparut, et une pluie de glace s' abattit sur les enfants, et pendant un moment, la petite fille les perdit de vue. Lorsque la glace disparut, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Surprise, la petite fille eut un mouvement de recul. Des soldats lui faisaient maintenant face, une gunblade à la main, et s' approchaient d' elle. Elle se tourna vers ses amis pour les appeler au secours. Mais c' était Seifer, portant les vêtements du petit garçon blond, qui se tenait à présent derrière elle, tandis qu' un immense monstre enflammé s' élevait dans les airs, emportant le petit garçon brun qui pleurait…._

Je me redresse en sursaut, haletante. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me rappeler où je me trouve. Mon cœur bat à la chamade.

Un rêve…

Un stupide rêve…

Je vais me rafraîchir à la source à côté de laquelle nous avons planté notre campement. Je mets un moment avant de retrouver mon calme.

Ca avait l' air si réel!

Non … pas réel … c' était comme si… je l' avais vécu.

Mais c' est impossible, c' est du délire. Je n' ai jamais croisé Seifer, ni vu Sheba avant ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, je suis quasiment certaine que c' était moi, cette petite fille; et le garçon blond, c' était Etan. Et le troisième ? Casey ? Non, il n' était pas encore à la BGU à cet age-là… Ca n' a pas de sens…

Non, ce n' est qu' un rêve…

Je retourne au campement. Etan est toujours couché. Je vais m' asseoir sur une racine pour essayer de manger un morceau, mais j' ai l' estomac noué.

Pas un mot n' a été prononcé depuis hier. Nous sommes entrés dans la forêt; comme la nuit tombait et que nous n' avions aperçu aucun monstre, nous avons décidé de rester ici. Sans parler. Le visage fermé, Etan a fait un feu, a sorti son sac de couchage et s' est endormi. J' ai passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir à tout ce qu' il a dit, à ma façon d' agir avec lui. Et… je dois bien reconnaître qu' à ce sujet, eh bien… il n' a pas vraiment tort.

Etan se retourne puis s' assied, l' air un peu hagard. Il m' aperçoit - « b'jour » - et se lève. Il me rejoint de l' autre côté du feu et s' assoit pour manger. C' est le moment de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de mettre de côté ma fierté. Je n' ai pas arrêté de retourner dans ma tête ce que je pourrais lui dire qui ressemble à des excuses sans trop en avoir l' air. Je n' ai pas vraiment d' expérience dans le domaine.

- Etan euh…

- Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ? Tu as envie de parler, maintenant? Fait-il, sardonique. La grande Eva daigne s' adresser à moi?

Ca va être encore plus difficile que prévu.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar et maintenant tu as peur ?

- Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu avais le sommeil agité. Ou alors tu vas dire que tu veux faire demi-tour et te taper la montagne à escalader ? C' est ton problème, moi j…

- Écoute, j' essaie de m' excuser, là ! je m' énerve.

Il lève des yeux surpris vers moi. Je me mettrais des claques. J' arrive pas à croire que j' ai pu être assez bête pour dire ça. Moi, en train de m' excuser ! Et devant lui ! La première des premières. Il va être insupportable après ça, j' aurais jamais dû, il va…

- C' est bon, ça va, dit-il en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Tu me laisse m' en sortir comme ça? Fais-je étonnée qu' il n' insiste pas lourdement dessus.

- On va pas y passer la journée, fait-il d' un ton las. J' apprécie que tu te sois excusée, j' espère juste que tu as compris. Je n' aurais pas dû m' énerver comme ça, j' ai peut-être un peu exagéré… ni te raconter des histoires, moi aussi je suis désolé. On a des problèmes plus importants, pour l' instant, alors laissons les gamineries de côté. Ca te va ?

Je me vois mal répondre non. Tout de même, je n' en reviens pas.

Nous levons le campement - si on peut appeler ainsi deux sacs de couchages et un malheureux feu de camp - et nous décampons.

Nous atteignons la lisière quelques minutes plus tard. Etan, qui se trouve devant moi s' arrête soudain et je lui rentre dedans.

_- _Qu' est-ce qui t' arrive encore ? Tu peux pas faire attention !

- Re… regarde, une maison !

Je lève les yeux. En effet. C' est même tout un village.

- J' y crois pas, fait Etan. On a passé la nuit dehors à 10 minutes d' un village!

Nous nous dirigeons dans sa direction en toute hâte. Il nous reste de quoi reprendre quelques provisions, et aller à l' hôtel, en prenant une chambre avec deux lits. Après trois nuits passées à la " belle " étoile, c' est le rêve.

Ce n' est pas vraiment le genre de petit village touristique, c' est même assez monotone: murs de briques grises, des rangées de maisons identiques, mais on ne va pas faire les difficiles. Ce n' est pas très grand, non plus. Après avoir fait le tour du village trois fois, impossible de trouver l' hôtel. Des habitants se mettent à leur fenêtre et nous observent. Je me sens un peu mal à l' aise, au milieu de la rue.

- C' est quoi leur problème ? Je murmure tandis que d' autres personnes sortent carrément de chez elles pour nous regarder passer.

- C' est peut-être dû au fait que tes vêtements sont pleins de poussière et déchirés par endroits, et que tu es complètement décoiffée.

Après plusieurs jours passés dans la nature, des heures à creuser dans la boue, un crash, des combats contre les monstres et des heures de marches, je me doute que nous avons déjà été plus à notre avantage. La veste d' Etan est déchirée au bras et dans le dos, le bas de son pantalon aussi.

- Tu n' es pas mieux, je te signale.

- Trouvons vite l' hôtel; ils commencent à m' énerver… chuchote-t-il en pressant le pas.

Nous finissons par trouver une boutique; je rentre acheter ce dont nous avons besoin pendant qu' Etan continue à chercher l' hôtel ; il me retrouvera ici dans quelques minutes. J' en profiterai pour demander où nous nous trouvons.

J' entre dans le magasin.

Déjà, c' est formidable, il n' y a personne.

- Hé, je suis là ! Fait une petite voix aiguë derrière le comptoir.

Ah, je n' avais pas vu la petite fille, dont la tête dépasse à peine le table. Elle grimpe sur un tabouret, croise les bras et me dévisage, la mine renfrognée.

- Tu es venue pour voler ?

- Quoi ? Non, je viens acheter des …

- Ce n' est pas parce que je suis plus petite sue toi sur que tu vas m' avoir. Je suis sûre que t' as pas d' argent. T ' es bizarre…

- Ah, c' est moi qui suis bizarre?

Non, arrête. Du calme, c' est qu' une gamine. Du calme. Souris.

- Je m' appelle Eva, et toi? Je demande avec mon sourire le plus avenant.

- C' est pas tes affaires, dit-elle en détachant parfaitement chaque mot.

- Ok… je réponds en sentant partir en fumée mes bonnes résolutions. Est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

- Nan.

- Et est-ce qu' ils rentrent bientôt?

- Nan.

- Est-ce qu' il y a quelqu' un à qui je peux m' adresser pour…

- Nan.

Elle commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je pose les mains sur le comptoir et me penche vers elle.

- Ecoute, j' ai passé une nuit épouvantable, et je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Alors si ne tu vas pas appeler quelqu' un tout de suite, je…

La porte s' ouvre derrière moi, je me retourne. C' est Etan qui entre. Il me fait les gros yeux.

- Bon sang, je te laisse cinq minutes, et je te retrouve en train de te disputer avec une gamine ; t' es pas possible, toi…

- Je suis PAAAS une gamine ! Hurle la petite d' une voix suraiguë en se dressant sur le tabouret pour se trouver à notre hauteur à Etan et à moi. J' ai SIX ans, TROIS mois et DIX SEPT jours ! Et je suis TRES mûre pour mon age!

- Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, fait-il en s' inclinant, pour la taquiner gentiment.

- Te moque pas de moi ! Toi, t' es peut-être grand, mais t' es bête, et t' es pas beau, et t' es mal habillé, et t' es bizarre. Je suis sûre que vous êtes des voleurs tous les deux !

- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, faut te le dire combien de fois? je m' énerve.

- Ecoute, nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, c' est juste qu' on a beaucoup voyagé et… tente de lui faire comprendre Etan.

- Vous êtes des vagabooonds ! Hurle-t-elle comme si nous essayons de l' assassiner.

Elle va rameuter tout le village, ma parole.

- On ferait mieux d' y aller, ils ont vraiment un problème, dans ce village !

- On a PAAAAS de problème ! Pleure-t-elle tandis qu' Etan tente de la calmer.

- Juste toi, c' est ça?

- Dis pas çaaaaa !

- Tu as vraiment besoin d' en rajouter? me fait Etan. T' as pas cinq ans, merde !

- T' as pas le droit de dire des gros mooooots ! hurle la petite de plus belle.

- Tu vas me lacher deux minutes, toi aussi ! S' énerve Etan.

C' est au milieu d' un charivari indescriptible que la porte derrière le comptoir s' ouvre. La dispute tombe aussitôt. Nous restons chacun comme pétrifiés. C' est un homme. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que nous. Plutôt grand, des yeux noisette, des cheveux bruns coupés courts... Pas mal du tout, d' ailleurs…

- Lise, qu' est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore des tiennes…

- Mais nan, c' est eux qui…

- Merci de m' avoir remplacé. Tu devrais rentrer, maintenant.

Il passe la main sur la tête de la petite pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tandis qu' elle descend du tabouret et s' en va en chantonnant. C' est dingue.

Il se tourne vers nous en souriant. Et en plus il a un sourire magnifique…

- J' espère qu' elle ne vous a pas ennuyé ? Je devais juste m' absenter cinq minutes…

- Non, un vrai petit ange, je fais malgré moi en me mettant à sourire comme une idiote, tandis qu' Etan me jette un regard ahuri, un sourcil levé.

- Je m' appelle Zack, fait-il en se postant derrière les comptoir, les deux mains sur la table. Que puis-je pour vous ?

* * *

* * *

commentaire de l' auteur :

j' ai eu du mal à le poster ce chapitre, parce qu' il n' y avait pas moyen d' éditer avant de poster et ça aurait été incompréhensible; pour le dernier chapitre, je ne l' ai pas fait et je crois que mon commentaire n' était pas bien séparé du l' histoire. enfin voilà, ça y est, le chapitre est enfin en ligne

Alors, le passage de la dispute avant le village… Ca fait pas un peu trop mélo-dramatique ? Vu que c' est pas vraiment le ton du reste du fic, je me demande si ça fait pas un peu « trop »… Trop décalé par rapport au reste. Eva commence à réfléchir, à comprendre qu' elle était peut-être un peu injuste et à entrevoir ce qu' a pu être la vie d' Etan. Pas trop tôt, hein ? On m' avait fait une remarque, sur un site, qu' elle n' évoluait pas assez vite… Mais bon, on peu difficilement changer d' avis sur une personne qu' on a passé sa vie à détester passionnément.

Bon, tout le reste autour de ça, dans le chapitre, c' est un peu du remplissage, en fin de compte. Je me demande si je n' aurais pas mieux fait de zapper tout ça, arriver directement dans le vif du sujet, et faire avancer l' histoire ? Bah, je verrai plus tard, quand j' aurai un peu plus de recul.

J' avais aussi du mal, parce que d' habitude, quand je commence un chapitre, la première chose que je sais, c' est où il doit finir exactement. Ici je savais où ça devait mener en gros, mais j' hésitais sur la manière de le terminer et je me demandais s' il ne fallait pas carrément finir cette scène. Bref, finalement, c' est pas super, mais il fallait bien finir, alors voilà.

Le passage de la dispute entre Lise et Eva, puis Etan n' est pas vraiment essentielle; elle est même plutôt stupide et puérile, non ? Je me suis demandé s' il fallait la garder. Et après mûre réflexion… Ben je me le demande toujours. Help !

Le comportement d' Eva à la fin du chapitre a dû surprendre ? Je sais pas, ça m' a pris comme ça… Bizarre , hein ? Lol Dites ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci d' avoir lu, n' hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques, que vous ayez apprécié ou non - quoique je suppose qu' il faudrait être sacrément maso pour lire jusqu' au bout un fic de cette longueur qu' on a pas aimé - j' en ai bien besoin!

Biz biz à tous ! Shebang


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

****

****

La dernière fois que je me suis sentie comme ça, pour aussi loin que je puisse remonter, ça a été le jour de mon treizième anniversaire. Dimitri je-sais-plus-quoi, un garçon un peu plus vieux pour lequel je me morfondais d' amour depuis des semaines, m' avait offert des fleurs lors de ma fête - juste avant de me présenter sa petite amie, qu' il avait amenée avec lui.

Le pauvre garçon n' a sans doute jamais compris pourquoi je lui ai balancé son bouquet à la figure et ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole.

Je crois que c' est ce jour-là que j' ai décidé que de toutes façons, l' amour c' était nul et que je m' en passerais très bien.

C' est pour ça que j' ai du mal à croire qu' il ne va pas encore m' arriver une tuile.

Derrière le comptoir, les deux mains posées sur la table, Zack nous regarde tour à tour, tout sourire. Oooow… Il va _forcément_ arriver une tuile.

- Bienvenue à Tréhignac, que puis-je pour vous?

Tréhignac ? Jamais entendu parler. Etan non plus, à voir sa tête. Bon, maintenant, nous savons où nous sommes, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons tellement plus avancés, en fin de compte.

- Moi c' est Etan, et voilà Eva, dit Etan en faisant un signe dans ma direction. Voilà, nous voyageons depuis un moment, et nous aurions besoin de contacter des amis au plus vite, histoire de les rassurer. Est-ce qu' il y aurait un endroit d' où nous pourrions téléphoner?

- Je suis navré. Le réseau ne couvre que la vallée, c' est à dire les trois villages qui s' y trouvent. Les montagnes empêchent toute liaison avec l' extérieur. Le seul moyen de faire passer des nouvelles est le courrier. Vous pouvez toujours nous laisser une lettre et nous la ferons envoyer. Le service aura justement lieu demain soir.

Ca va être pratique, tiens.

- Pas de fax, d' ordinateur avec connexion internet… ?

- Il n' y en a pas ici; le village est trop isolé. Nous sommes dans une toute petite vallée, elle n' est pas desservie par ce genre de réseau de communication.

C' est bien notre chance. Mais c' est quoi ce village?

Etan souffle et se gratte la tête.

- Très bien, bon… Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer où se trouve l' hôtel? Nous avons cherché, mais…

- Euh… Il n' y en a pas non plus, désolé. Nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de touristes. C' est même très rare, en fait. Nous sommes un village très isolé - vous avez dû vous en apercevoir- ce qui fait que très peu de personnes passent par ici.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde nous regardait comme des bêtes curieuses. Ca va être difficile de passer inaperçu.

- Et en général, ces personnes finissent par s' installer, termine Zack. Alors, un hôtel était inutile. Est-ce que c' est votre cas?

- Non, nous sommes juste de passage.

-Ah. Un voyage en amoureux, je suppose ? Demande-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je manque de suffoquer.

- Non, pas vraiment, rit Etan en me jetant un regard amusé.

S' il n' efface pas tout de suite ce sourire, je lui arrache la tête.

- Oh, je suis navré, s' exclame Zack, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser…

- Elle s' en remettra.

- La ferme, je grommelle.

- Pour l' hôtel, je suis désolé. Mais je peux toujours vous héberger, si ça peut vous arranger. La maison est assez grande, on vous trouvera bien une place.

- Ce serait vraiment aimable. Eva, tu es d' accord ?

- Non, je meurs d' envie de passer une autre nuit sur le sol dans la forêt humide d' à côté, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors nous acceptons. Merci beaucoup.

- J' appelle chez moi pour prévenir et je vous mène là-bas.

Il sort de la boutique.

_La voilà, _la tuile. Il doit vivre avec sa petite amie ou sa femme et il l' appelle pour la prévenir. Tant pis…

- Il nous a pris pour un couple, tu te rends compte? Fait Etan, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire.

- Et puis, à part ça, pourquoi deux personnes voyageraient-elles ainsi? Ca me fait penser… dit-il en baissant la voix. Nous ne devons pas dire pourquoi nous sommes là, ni qui nous sommes. S' il demande, on est frère et sœur, ok? Vu nos relations, ce sera crédible…

Je n' ai pas le temps de répondre, Zack revient.

- Il n' y a personne pour l' instant. Tant pis, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous mène là-bas tout de suite?

- Merci, nous voudrions au moins déposer nos affaires.

- Bon, alors je vais vous y conduire.

Nous sortons de la boutique, que Zack ferme à clé. Immédiatement, des têtes fleurissent aux fenêtres. Zack ne semble même pas les remarquer et, enthousiaste, nous pose des questions sur notre voyage et sur nous. En fait, surtout à moi: nous marchons au milieu de la petite rue pavée, je me trouve entre Etan et lui, alors il s' adresse directement à moi et semble ignorer royalement Etan. J' aimerais pouvoir en faire autant.

- C' est marrant, me dit Zack, mais j' ai l' impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part…

Il y a en effet peu de chance que ce soit le cas, vu que je n' ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce trou et que lui n' en est probablement jamais sorti. Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

Tandis que nous marchons, j' ai le temps de mieux l' observer. Il est un peu plus grand qu' Etan. Il parle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, rit à quasiment chaque phrase, et son timbre de voix est profond, très agréable.

- Eh ben, il perd pas de temps, celui-là, chuchote Etan en levant les yeux au ciel. La technique la plus bidon que j' ai jamais entendue…

_Ignore-le, ignore le… _

Je me retourne vers Zack. Heureusement, il n' a pas entendu l' autre crétin.

- Vous n' êtes jamais venue ici?

- Non, je ne connaissais même pas cet endroit.

- Bizarre. Pourtant, en voyant, j' ai un étrange sentiment de familiarité. Comme si j' avais déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable…

- Euh...

A vrai dire, j' ai une impression étrange, c' est vrai… Mais je ne saurais pas dire si c' est ça ou non, et ça me provoque plutôt une sorte de… de malaise.

- Alors j' ai dû rêver, finit-il en riant.

- Comme c' est mignon, il a rêvé de toi. La prédestination, c' est ça ? Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls, peut-être ? Chuchote Etan, sardonique.

- Oui, c' est ça, je fais, impatientée, en le poussant d' un bras.

J' essaie de suivre la conversation de Zack qui n' entend heureusement pas le flot de délires de cet abruti, mais je n' arrive pas à entendre le moindre mot.

- Certainement pas. Je plaisantais, pas question que je te laisse pas avec ce type. C' est peut-être un assassin ou un violeur.

- T' as pas fini, un peu ! Fais-je en tentant de mon mieux de me maîtriser pour chuchoter.

- Je rigole pas; en plus, à vivre dans cet endroit, il a probablement jamais croisé de fille de sa vie, ce pauvre garçon…

- Parce que tu crois qu' il faudrait que je sois la seule qu' il ait vu pour qu' il puisse s' intéresser à moi, c' est ça ? Je chuchote, furax.

- C' est toi qui l' as dit, ma chère…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande Zack qui s' est arrêté. On est arrivés.

Il s' avance vers une maison, ouvre la porte et nous fait entrer. Ce n' est pas vraiment grand, mais plutôt agréable et accueillant, ce qui détonne avec l' extérieur maussade de la maison, et même de celui de tout le village, où tout est gris et terne. Il nous indique une chambre d' amis à l' étage, où nous montons déposer nos bagages, tandis qu' il va préparer à manger.

La chambre est plutôt petite. Deux lits sont alignés contre le mur et sont séparés par une petite table de nuit en bois. La fenêtre donne sur la forêt et la montagne. En ressortant, je tombe sur quelqu' un.

Lise.

- Qu' est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

C' est exactement ce que je me demandais à son sujet. Est-ce qu' elle n' était pas censée rentrer chez elle? Zack arrive à ce moment.

- Oh, j' avais oublié de vous dire, je crois… Lise est ma sœur. Lise: Eva et Etan vont rester quelque temps chez nous. Vous pouvez descendre, le déjeuner est prêt.

Puis il ouvre une porte et sort du couloir. Je m' étais trompée, on dirait. _La voilà_, la tuile.

Je contemple avec horreur le petit visage renfrogné qui me fusille du regard, les bras croisés. Dire que je l' avais complètement oublié, cette petite peste…

J' apprends au cours du repas qu' ici c' est chez leurs parents. En fait, Zack a le même âge qu' Etan et moi et il vit encore ici. Quand son père part dans le village voisin comme aujourd' hui, c' est lui qui garde la boutique, et il aide sa mère, qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer par ailleurs.

J' arriverais sans doute à me détendre sans les regards hostiles de Lise. Face à moi, elle mange sans me lâcher des yeux comme si elle redoutait que je ne m' enfuie en courant avec une assiette, si bien que sans s' en rendre compte elle fait dégouliner la sauce sur sa robe. Et Zack non plus ne me quitte pas des yeux et parle avec animation de tout et n' importe quoi. Et dieu sait pourquoi, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l' aise. Y' a quelque chose qui cloche... Je me sentais pas du tout comme ça quand je l' ai vu au début. Pas qu' il soit désagréable, pourtant, au contraire. A moins que ce ne soit le cadre, ce village inconnu perdu au milieu de nulle part... Ou les réflexions stupides qu' Etan me fait à mi-voix, à propos de Zack et moi, décrivant notre futur mariage, nos enfants et je ne sais quoi encore. Zack finit par me demander si je ne suis pas malade, parce que je suis toute rouge. Je me jure d' étrangler Etan dès que nous serons seuls.

L' après-midi, Etan va à la boutique avec Zack acheter les provisions pour le voyage. Il est prévu que nous repartions dès le lendemain matin, à la première heure, alors il prend tout de suite ce dont nous aurons besoin, et en même temps, il va se renseigner sur la route.

Lise fait la sieste, Etan et Zack sont partis, les parents sont toujours absents. Je vais profiter du calme pour prendre un bon bain chaud; un quart d' heure plus tard je sors, avec des vêtements propres, et les anciens roulés en boule sous mon bras et qui sont bons pour la poubelle.

Et dans le couloir, je tombe sur Lise, encore une fois. Qu 'est-ce qu' elle me veut, encore? Elle est là, debout, ses bras toujours croisés.

- T' étais pas censée faire la sieste, toi ? Je soupire.

- C' est pas tes affaires.

Voilà qui a le mérite d' être clair. N' empêche que venant de la bouche d' une gamine de six ans, ça a de quoi agacer. Inutile de s' énerver encore. Je la contourne et tente d' ouvrir la première porte. C' est fermé.

- C' est le bureau à Papa, t' as pas le droit d' entrer. De toute façon, c' est fermé à clé, ajoute-t-elle, sans doute pour m' indiquer qu' il n' est pas nécessaire de se fatiguer à chercher quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là.

Elle n' est pas énervée, mais peu s'en faudrait; je sens que je vais encore avoir droit à une crise de nerf. Du calme. Elle n' a que six ans. C' est une petite fille, hein, et moi, je suis adulte. Je respire à fond, et je fais demi-tour.

La porte s' ouvre en bas, Zack et Etan sont rentrés. Je m' empresse d' aller les rejoindre, soulagée pour une fois de voir Etan.

- On a ce qu' il faut, dit-il en montrant les sachets.

Je l' aide à porter les affaires dans la chambre pour tout ranger dans nos sacs. Il a l' air pensif.

- Ca va pas être évident, chuchote-t-il. Je n' ai pas pu obtenir de carte, ni aucune indication, alors je ne sais pas du tout par où on va devoir partir.

- Et Zack, tu lui as demandé ?

- Évidemment. Mais à part pour aller village voisin, il n' est jamais sorti d' ici. Il ne connaît personne qui ait réussi à franchir les montagnes non plus; la seule sortie dont il ait entendu parler, c' est l' endroit par lequel on est arrivés, mais évidemment, ça ne mène qu' au désert alors ça ne l' a jamais intéressé, et ça ne nous avance pas.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que personne n' a jamais voulu et réussi à sortir d' ici?

- A l' écouter, non. C' est incroyable, il ne semble même pas savoir où le village se situe exactement par rapport au continent, et j' ai parlé à d' autres personnes: les rares qui ont bien voulu m' adresser la parole ont été incapables de me répondre.

Je soupire.

- Peu importe comment, on a intérêt à partir d' ici au plus vite, je me sens vraiment pas à l' aise.

- Même avec Zack ? Demande-t-il, un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

- Surtout avec Zack, en fait. Je suis sérieuse, pas la peine de rire. Y' a vraiment une ambiance bizarre, ici; mais quand je le vois, y' a quelque chose d' encore plus étrange. Je sais pas ce que c' est… Je ne saurais même pas dire si c' est quelque chose de bien ou de mauvais...

Je me rends soudain compte que j' ai pensé tout haut. Qu' est-ce qu' il m' a pris de lui dire ça …

Pourtant, il semble le prendre assez sérieusement.

- Tu sais, après tout ce serait pas étonnant si…

La porte s' ouvre soudain derrière et il s' interrompt. C' est Lise, quasiment suspendue à la poignée trop haute pour elle.

- Zack dit que vous devez descendre, dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Y' a ma Maman qui est arrivée.

Nous la suivons dans l' entrée. Zack est au téléphone.

- Non, là, c' est vraiment pas le bon moment...

- …

- Y' a vraiment pas d' autre moyen ?

- …

- Très bien, j' arrive, soupire-t-il en raccrochant.

Nous sommes restés sur le pas de la porte pour ne pas le déranger. Il nous aperçoit quand il se retourne.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vais devoir m' absenter pour un moment, je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement. Un ami de mon père a besoin d' aide pour remorquer un chargement jusqu' au village voisin, et je dois y aller tout de suite. Ca va prendre un moment, mais de toute façon, même si je ne vous revois pas d' ici ce soir, je serai là demain matin pour vous dire au revoir. Ma mère est dans la salon, vous devriez aller la voir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez lui, n' hésitez pas. Lise, mène les, s' il te plait, et préviens Maman que je dois y aller. A demain!

Et il sort avec précipitation. Nous allons dans le salon, où se trouve une femme assez grande et forte. Ses cheveux roux sont relevés en un épais chignon. Elle range des livres sur l' étagère et elle se tourne vers nous en souriant lorsque nous arrivons.

- Bienvenue, nous dit elle en nous serrant la main avec chaleur. Zack m' a dit que vous étiez de passage ici? Je dois dire que ce n' est pas souvent que nous recevons des visiteurs, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir.

- Merci à vous d' accepter de nous héberger, madame.

- Oooh, non, voyons, rit-elle, appelez moi Maureen, enfin!

- Merci, _Maureen_. Moi, c' est Etan, et voici Eva, ma s…

En voyant Maureen écarquiller les yeux, il s' interrompt.

- C' est… Non, ce… ce n' est pas possible, bégaie-t-elle.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et me fixe étrangement.

- Et pourtant… ces yeux… Eva… Leonheart ?

Là, je frise la crise d' apoplexie. Comment connaît-elle mon nom ?

- Etan Almasy ? Oui, c' est bien vous les enfants, n' est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit soudain, l' air radieux, et nous prend dans ses bras.

- Oh, vous n' avez pas changé, mes petits ! Dire que vous êtes là, je n' en reviens pas! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, cela faisait si longtemps! Mais asseyez vous donc, vous venez de loin…

Tant pis pour la couverture. Je jette un regard effaré à Etan. Qu' est-ce qui nous attend, encore ?

- Comment savez vous qui nous sommes? La questionne Etan.

- Mais enfin, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Bon, ça n' a rien de très étonnant, après tout, vous étiez tous petits lorsque je suis partie de la BGU.

- La BGU ?

- Mais oui, nous dit-elle, comme si cela semblait tout naturel. Je travaillais avec votre mère, moi aussi j' étais gouvernante là-bas. C' est moi qui me suis occupée de vous lorsque vous étiez tous petits. Enfin, Etan, moins, parce que toi tu es arrivé peu de temps avant que je ne parte de la BGU, mais je me souviens très bien de toi aussi. Vous étiez tout le temps fourrés ensemble, tous les deux avec mon Zack.

-Ensemble ? Vous devez vous tromper, je fais étourdiment, comme s' il y avait pu avoir beaucoup d' autres Etan Almasy et Eva Leonheart à l' époque.

En face de nous, Maureen nous sourit.

- C' est pas possible, j' explique en haussant les épaules pour souligner l' évidence. J' ai jamais pu supporter Etan.

- Je confirme.

- Et pourtant, vous étiez inséparables tous les trois. Et vous nous en faisiez vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle rit et se lève. Elle se dirige vers un meuble dont elle sort un album. Elle le pose devant Etan et moi, et l' ouvre.

A l' intérieur, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos. De la BGU, de Maureen, des professeurs, avec Maman, ou avec des tas d' enfants. J' arrive à en reconnaître certains. Là, c' est Greg, et avec les longues tresses, c' est Umi. Et à côté, c' est Meryl, je reconnaîtrais sa tête de bouledogue entre mille. Et moi, je suis là, dans le coin, avec mes cheveux dans les yeux et des écorchures pleins les bras.

Incroyable.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? Demande Etan en tournant les pages.

Maureen soupire.

- Harl -c' est mon époux- a dû venir travailler ici. Alors je l' ai suivi. Zack était tout petit, il n' a dû en garder aucun souvenir, il ne vous a pas reconnus.

- Quand était-ce? demande Etan en tournant les pages de l' album.

- Il y a presque onze ans. Zack devait avoir six ans. Tenez, une photo de vous trois.

Je me penche, en même temps qu' Etan, et j' ai soudain l' impression d' avoir avalé un bloc de glace. C' est bien moi, là, et à côté, c' est Etan, ça ne fait pas de doute. De l' autre côté, ce garçon … c' est celui que j' ai vu dans mon rêve ! Alors c' est Zack... Dessus, nous nous tenons la main en souriant. C' est bien nous, ça ne fait aucun doute, et pourtant…

Etan et moi sommes abasourdis, mais Maureen, elle, se plonge dans ses souvenirs avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et nous montre de temps en temps une photo d' un autre professeur, d' un élève.

Elle sort encore plusieurs albums de photos, dont elle tourne les pages avec émotion, nous racontant la vie à la BGU à l' époque, ou les bêtises que nous faisons tous les trois - et visiblement nous n' en loupions pas une.

Je prends un album pour le feuilleter et je vais m' asseoir sur le côté. Je tombe sur une photo de ma mère. Elle a un gros ventre rond et se tient en souriant auprès de mon père.

- Elle était enceinte de huit mois, me glisse Maureen en passant derrière moi. Moi, j' avais accouché depuis un mois déjà. Zack et toi avez été dans le même berceau, en fait.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. J' ai beau essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe maintenant, c' est difficile.

En tournant les pages, je trouve d' autres photos d' Etan, Zack et moi. Tous les trois déguisés, ou en train de jouer devant la BGU, à la plage… En voyant ça, je ne peux que me rendre à l' évidence: Maureen dit la vérité, nous devions bien être amis à cette époque, quoique je me demande comment je peux ne pas me souvenir d' une chose pareille. Je lève les yeux presque malgré moi et je croise le regard d' Etan qui a l' air lui aussi complètement perdu. Je détourne immédiatement le mien.

Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé depuis ? D' accord, l' utilisation des G-Force a un impact sur la mémoire - et je dois être d' autant plus touchée que j' ai Sheba depuis ma naissance- mais tout de même…

- Ca ne va pas? demande Maureen en venant s' asseoir près de moi.

- Oh si, si. C' est juste que ça me fait bizarre de voir ces photos.

- C' était une si belle époque. J' ai eu beaucoup de mal à partir, mais enfin… Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon mari.

Elle sourit, mais la tristesse dans sa voix est palpable. A voir les photos, elle et Maman devaient être très amies. Pourquoi est-ce que je n' ai jamais entendu parler d' elle et Zack ? Pendant un moment, j' hésite à lui raconter ce qui se passe. L' attaque de la BGU, l' implication d' Esthar, tout ça…

La porte s' ouvre soudain, et un homme entre. Il est grand, plutôt costaud, et de longs cheveux poivre et sel lui tombent sur les épaules. Il stoppe net en nous apercevant, l' air incertain et Maureen se lève vers lui. Avec un grand cri de joie, Lise, que nous avions complètement oubliée, bondit à son cou.

- Oh, Harl, tu n' en reviendras pas! Devine qui nous avons ici.

Il nous salue d' un geste de la tête en souriant, mais fait signe à sa femme qu' il n' en a aucune idée, il ne nous reconnaît pas.

- Mais enfin, c' est Eva et Etan!

- Qui ?

- Eva ! Enfin, Harl ! Le gronde-t-elle gentiment. La fille de Squall et Linoa, et Etan Almasy! Ce n' est pas incroyable?

C' est aussi ce que semble penser Karl qui nous reconnaît enfin.

- Elle ressemble toujours autant à son père tu ne trouves pas ? S' extasie Maureen en joignant les mains.

Je suppose que dans sa tête il s' agit d' un compliment.

- Ca alors, souffle-t-il, abasourdi, en tirant une chaise pour s' asseoir. Mais vous venez d' où ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

En tout cas, c' est pas la joie qui le submerge. Ces deux questions suffisent à me hérisser. Je ne saurais pas trop dire pourquoi, en fait.

Enfin, est-ce que c' est vraiment ce qu' on se dit en voyant des personnes qu' on avait pas vues depuis des années ?

- Euh … c' est une longue histoire…

- On s' est perdus, je fais, pour donner la version courte.

Harl attend visiblement que j' en dise plus, mais je ne suis pas certaine d' être autorisée à dire ce qui se passe en ce moment à la BGU - et je n' ai pas la moindre envie de lui en parler, à vrai dire. Quelque chose dans mon ton a dû passer, parce que Etan me regarde bizarrement, mais il n' ajoute rien non plus.

Il y a des gens avec lesquels on se sent parfaitement à l' aise dès la première rencontre. Comme avec Maureen ou Zack. On a comme l' impression de les avoir toujours connus - c' est ici le cas, mais passons. En revanche, il y en a d' autres qui vous deviennent immédiatement antipathiques, avant même qu' elles aient ouvert la bouche, même si vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Et c' est le cas avec Harl. Au final, ça peut se révéler être une fausse impression, mais pour l' instant, il ne m' inspire aucune confiance.

- Et ils resteront cette nuit avec nous, fait Maureen, toujours rayonnante, sans remarquer la tension.

- Mais nous repartirons demain à la première heure, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Etan.

- Oh, ça n' a rien de pressé, voyons, restez autant que vous le voulez, dit-il essayant de se reprendre. Après tout, vous êtes un peu de la famille, nous vous avons vus tous petits. C' est bien que vous soyez là. Et tes parents Eva, comment vont … ?

- Ils vont bien, merci, je réponds en essayant d' avoir l' air détendue.

- Ah… Bon, bon…

- En fait, nous voudrions les joindre, mais nous n' avons trouvé aucun téléphone. Est-ce qu' il n' y aurait pas un autre moyen de contacter l' extérieur ?

Là, Etan me fait les gros yeux. Mais oui, je sais bien que Zack a dit que non. Mais c' est sa réponse à _lui_ que je veux.

- Non, malheureusement, ici nous sommes complètement coupés de l' extérieur. Mais vous pouvez toujours envoyer une lettre si vous voulez, nous la transmettrons dès demain.

- Merci, je réponds sachant pertinemment que nous n' en ferons rien.

J' ai plus de chance d' arriver à destination avant la lettre, alors…

- Bon… Euh, Je vais aller travailler dans mon bureau, Maureen, dit Harl en se levant. J' ai beaucoup à faire. Et vous deux, eh bien, faites comme chez vous surtout.

- Merci, répondons nous avec ce qu' il faut d' enthousiasme.

Il nous fait un signe de la tête et se rend à l' étage. Lise s' éclipse et va jouer dans le jardin alors que sa mère lui avait demander d' aller ranger sa chambre et Maureen range les albums que nous avons fini de feuilleter.

- Faut que je te parle, me souffle Etan, en me prenant par le bras pour me mener dans la chambre.

Il vérifie qu' aucune oreille curieuse ne traîne, et il ferme la porte.

Moi, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en soupirant et je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je suis complètement paumée, là. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, d' ailleurs. La BGU, Maureen, Zack... Ces photos.

- Qu' est-ce qu' on fait ? On leur dit ce qui se passe, tu crois ? Me demande-t-il.

- Tu me demandes mon avis, maintenant? C' est nouveau, ça.

-Ouais, répond-t-il comme s' il n' avais pas compris l' ironie, mais là, je vois vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu' ils faille les mêler à ça. Mais d' un autre côté, ils ont déjà travaillé et vécu à la BGU…

- Je n' ai pas confiance en eux.

- C' est ce que j' ai vu. Mais ils connaissent tes parents...

- Et moi je n' ai jamais entendu parler d' eux. S' ils étaient amis, je l' aurai su.

- Tu crois qu' ils auraient pu trafiquer les photos et nous mentir sur notre soi-disant amitié avec Zack ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- De nos jours, il a de très bons moyens de…

- Je t' ai dit non.

Il me jette un regard interrogateur devant mon ton catégorique. Des bribes de mon rêve me reviennent à l' esprit.

Il va me prendre pour une dingue, c' est sûr… Je me lance quand même:

- Tu te souviens, dans la forêt, ce matin… Tu disais que j' avais l' air d' avoir fait un cauchemar.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Eh bien, c' était presque ça. J' ai rêvé de Zack, quand on était petits et… je sais pas comment dire ça, mais ça ressemblait plus à un souvenir, en fait...

- Un cauchemar, avec Zack ?

Le ton est ironique, évidemment.

- Tu étais dedans c' est pour ça, je lui réponds sèchement. Est-ce que je peux continuer? C' était le même garçon que sur les photos, c' était Zack, et on devait te rejoindre pour aller jouer. Quand on est arrivés, il y avait d' autres enfants qui t' embêtaient, j' ai voulu venir à ton secours … et après, c' est devenu complètement flou. Il y avait ton G- Force qui emportait Zack et toi tu t' es transformé en… ton père.

Il sursaute et me jette un regard surpris, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais… tu n' as jamais vu mon père… ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Et… je n' ai mon G-Force que depuis deux ans, tu n' as pas pu le voir avant.

- Je sais bien, mais ça avait l' air tellement réel…

- C' est souvent comme ça, avec les rêves, fait-il remarquer.

Nous restons une éternité côte à côte à réfléchir. C' est vrai que c' est totalement insensé.

- Écoute, oublie ça, je finis par dire. C' était probablement juste un souvenir qui m' est revenu, comme ça, et au moment où il n' y avait plus rien, ça c'est brouillé, c' est tout.

- Sûrement, fait lentement Etan, peu convaincu par l' explication. En même temps, le fait que je me sois transformé en mon père dans ton rêve montre clairement comment tu me vois, continue-t-il d' un ton cassant.

- Qu' est-ce que tu raconte, encore ?

- Ca paraît évident, et ce n' est pas surprenant en fait. Pas besoin d' être un spécialiste de l' interprétation des rêves pour comprendre de quoi il s' agit. La plupart des gens s' imaginent que je me transformerait tôt ou tard en mon père, alors…

Il a terminé sa phrase sur un ton amer et il a la même expression sur son visage que lors de notre dispute de la veille dans la forêt. Mon cœur se serre. J' aurais du la fermer, avec mon rêve stupide.

- Bon, alors on ne leur dit rien, c' est ça? Continue-t-il au bout d' un moment.

- Il vaut mieux pas, à mon avis.

- Quoi qu' il en soit, ça ne change pas nos plans. On part demain matin, à la première heure. C' était juste pour savoir si selon toi il fallait leur parler de tout ça ou non. En même temps, je doute qu' ils puissent nous aider plus qu' ils ne l' ont fait. Après… toute cette histoire, on n' aura qu' à en parler à tes parents.

Il se lève, avec un sourire optimiste que je soupçonne d' être un peu forcé. Comment savoir si j' aurais jamais l' occasion d' en parler avec eux ? Qu' est-ce qu' il en sait, cet idiot, qu' on les reverra ? Parti comme c' est, tout ce qu' on réussira à faire c' est de nous perdre encore dans les montagnes, si...

Tout à coup, je reçois un oreiller sur la tête. Saisie, je l' attrape et regarde le coupable.

- Interdiction de penser à des bêtises.

Je le lui renvoie à la tête de toutes mes forces et il vacille sous le choc.

- Comme si tu pouvais savoir à quoi je pense, je fais avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je lis un peu dans les pensées, tu sais, plaisante-t-il.

- Ben voyons.

Il pose le coussin.

- Disons qu' à voir ta tête, c' était des pensées pas très optimistes, et c' est la dernière chose dont on ait besoin. J' aurais pas dû parler de tes parents, en fait: tu as tendance à faire et dire toujours le contraire de ce que moi je dis. Alors si je dis que tout va bien, tu vas tout voir en noir. Je me trompe?

A voir son regard en coin, il a compris qu' il a touché dans le mille. Ce qu' il m' énerve quand il est comme ça…

On frappe doucement à la porte au moment où je m' apprêtais à lui re-balancer un oreiller dans la tronche. Maureen apparaît.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger…

- Non, pas du tout.

- C' est que… Harl vient de me rappeler que nous étions invités ce soir - et moi, tête de linotte comme je suis, j' avais complètement oublié, fait-elle avait un petit rire. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas annuler. Est-ce que vous voulez venir ?

- Maureen, il faut y aller, fait Harl, qui arrive derrière elle. On va être en retard, dépêche-toi.

- Je leur demandais s' ils ne voulaient pas nous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas les laisser seuls, les pauvres petits…

Je me demande si elle se rend compte que les « pauvres petits » ont seize ans et sont parfaitement capables de se débrouiller. Même si tout ce qu' ils ont réussi à faire ces quelques jours, c' est de venir atterrir ici, alors qu' ils devraient être en train de faire leur possible pour sauver la BGU. Mais ça elle n' est pas censée le savoir en revanche…

- Ah mais non, c' est pas possible, intervient Harl. Tu ne vas pas imposer deux invités à nos hôtes, enfin, Maureen. Ils ne les connaissent même pas…

- De toute façon, le voyage nous a beaucoup fatigué. Nous nous coucherons tôt, je pense…

- Ca m' embête de vous laisser, vraiment… C' est vraiment bête, vous êtes enfin là, et…

- Ce n' est vraiment rien, je vous assure.

-Alors, tu vois ? S' impatiente Harl. Allez, nous allons être en retard. Bon, les jeunes: bonne nuit. Et… Euh… évitez de sortir. Vous savez, le soir, c' est pas très sûr, dehors...

- Et Zack qui n' est pas là… se désole Maureen. Je suis vraiment désolée. Alors on vous laisse, les enfants. Nous emmenons Lise avec nous. Bonne nuit.

Et ils ressortent enfin. C' est vrai qu' il fait nuit, je n' avais pas fait attention. Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée, sans trop quoi faire. Il n' y a pas de télé, pas de radio, les bouquins sont barbants au possible.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit Etan au bout d' un moment.

Je lui ferais bien remarquer qu' Harl nous l' a déconseillé, mais moi même, si je me sentais d' attaque, j' aurai été la première à lui désobéir. Je n' ai aucune envie de l' accompagner dans sa balade alors je remonte. Je passe devant la chambre de Lise, la salle de bain.

Et le fameux bureau de Harl.

Fermé.

A clé.

Je passe devant plusieurs fois devant avant de comprendre ce qui me tracasse. _Il faut que je l' ouvre._

Je tourne la poignée, mais c' est toujours fermé à clé. Je reste un instant devant à lutter contre mon envie de l' ouvrir. Après tout, personne n' en saurais rien si je crochetais la serrure et que j' allais voir, si je ne touche à rien. Je n' aurais qu' à bien refermer ensuite.

Non, ils m' ont invitée, ça ne se fait pas… D' un autre côté, quelqu' un qui ferme une pièce à clé cache _forcément_ quelque chose. Et je ne resterais qu' un tout petit peu, pour regarder, c' est pas comme si j' allais le voler. Mes doigts commencent à me picoter, ils ne veulent plus rester tranquilles. Il vaut mieux que je retourne dans la chambre.

Je m' arrête dans la salle de bain, prends une épingle sur le meuble, et je fais demi tour immédiatement. Je la tords pour la faire entrer dans la serrure et je me penche. J' en viens à bout quinze secondes plus tard - grâce à Zell, je suis une pro dans ce domaine - et j' ouvre la porte avec précaution. Il y a un escalier. Je grimpe doucement la dizaine de marches. C' est une petite pièce poussiéreuse. Les murs sont recouverts d' étagères encombrées de livres et de papiers mal rangés. Des feuilles traînent par terre, à côté d' outils, de crayons. Bref, il règne un souk indescriptible. Même mon bureau est mieux rangé; ici, des tas de papiers, de livres s' entassent sur au moins un mètre. Dans le coin, un sac en plastique recouvre quelque chose. J' en soulève un coin pour jeter un œil dessous, et en voyant de quoi il s' agit, je jette le plastique à terre avec précipitation, le cœur battant.

Un ordinateur. Et pas n' importe lequel. Celui-là je l' ai déjà vu quelque part. C' est un des anciens ordinateurs de la BGU. Ils ont été changés il y a quatre ou cinq ans, et ils étaient exactement du même modèle que celui-ci, j' en mettrais ma main au feu. C' est vrai qu' au fond d' une des salles de cours de cours à l' étage il manquait un ordinateur… ce sont des appareils spécialement crées et uniquement conçus pour la BGU. Ils sont connectés sur un réseau international, grâce à un satellite spécialement programmé pour les universités et qui permettent de capter de n' importe où.

Je me hâte de l' allumer. C' est bien ce que je pensais: l' unité centrale se met à ronronner doucement, signe qu' il est en état de marche. Harl nous a menti, j' en étais sûre. Il a probablement piqué cet ordinateur, parce qu' il est totalement impossible qu' il ait eu l' autorisation de l' en sortir de l' établissement, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité. Je sens qu' on va avoir une petite discussion, à leur retour.

Une fois l' écran allumé, je me dirige vers la messagerie. Les messages sont très récents, il y en a même deux qui datent d' aujourd' hui. Alors même la connexion internet fonctionne parfaitement…

Je vais sur la boite d' envoi, et j' envoie un court message sur la boite électronique de Bess. Il me revient quasi instantanément avec un message d' erreur. Pareil avec les autres adresses des élèves de la BGU. Essayons Trabia. Je suis en correspondance avec Debbie, la fille aînée de Selphie, depuis qu' on est toutes petites. Elle n' a qu' un an de plus que moi, et elle est déjà Seed soit dit en passant.

Je tape l' adresse, un court mot et je poste. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre de discussion instantanée s' ouvre et j' ai une réponse:

_Dieu aima les oiseaux et inventa les arbres… _

C' est un code dont Debbie et moi sommes convenues il y a quelques années, pour être certaines que nous parlions bien l' une à l' autre. Je tape fébrilement la réponse, qui est la suite de la citation:

_…L'homme aima les oiseaux et inventa les cages._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arrive:

_- Mon dieu c' est vraiment toi Eva? Tu vas bien? Nous avons vu ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons reçu un appel au secours de la BGU il y a quelques jours, et des troupes de Trabia se sont immédiatement rendues à Balamb pour venir à votre secours, mais c' était trop tard. Le bâtiment avait disparu et des soldats d' Esthar sont arrivés et ont attaqué. J' étais morte d' inquiétude._

_- Là, ça va, même s' il se passe des choses bizarres, je t' en parlerai plus tard; il faut que je parle à tes parents _

_- J' ai envoyé ma voisine de dortoir chercher mon père. Où est-ce que tu es ? _

_- Tréhignac , ça te dit quelque chose ? _

_- Connais pas. C' est où ?_

_- Aucune idée, et ce serait trop long d' expliquer comment on est arrivé là pour l' instant. Mais vous, où êtes-vous ? _

_- Attends, Papa est là, je te le passe. _

_- Eva, tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui, moi ça va, mais vous avez des nouvelles de la BGU?_

_- Non, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, on croirait qu' elle a totalement disparu, nous n' arrivons pas à la localiser, ni à la contacter. _

C' est quand même dingue, un bâtiment de cette taille…

_- Qu' est-ce qui se passe, Irvine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu' on a attaqué la BGU ? Et qui a dirigé ça ? On a vu des soldats esthariens._

_- « On » ? Avec qui es-tu?_

_- Etan._

_- Qui ?_

_- Almasy._

_- Ah, _répond-il après une hésitation. _Nous essayons de te localiser d' après ta connexion, ça va prendre une minute._

_- Ok. _

_- L' ingénieur demande si tu pourrais trouver le code, ça l' aiderait. _

_Ok._

Je ferme la fenêtre et ouvre le fichier sur les données de l' ordinateur, pour communiquer le code. Pendant qu' ils continuent à chercher, je jette un œil sur la boîte de réception. Au point où j' en suis, Harl ne pourra pas m' en vouloir si j' ouvre ses messages. Il va falloir qu' on ait une sacrée discussion, et avec toute la famille. Etan a intérêt à rentrer vite fait. L' ingénieur n' a toujours pas réussi à me localiser. J' ouvre le premier message et je le lis rapidement.

_Oh merde._

Mon cœur se fige dans mes veines au fur et à mesure que je parcours le mail.

J' ai dû mal comprendre, c' est pas possible.

**Exp. : Erry top 18h47**

**à : Harl Hendle **

**(Re) : **

**Message reçu. Veuillez vider les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Considérez qu' à partir de la réception de ce message , vous avez une heure pour vous mettre en sécurité. Rendez vous à la base sur le champs. Prenez vos précautions : tout individu restant dans la maison sera considéré comme un ennemi et sera éliminé. Inutile d' emporter quoi que ce soit, tout vous sera fourni sur place. Nous vous recontacterons pour votre récompense. Nous ignorons comment vous avez fait , mais si vos renseignements son exacts, il s' agit d' une prise d' une importance capitale. Si vous avez enfin réalisé votre mission, vous serez également autorisé à récupérer votre grade. Dans le cas contraire, nous devrons agir en conséquence.**

**Message d' origine: **

**Identification : Agent 07589. **

**J' ai actuellement Etan Almasy et Eva Leonheart sous mon contrôle. En attente des ordres de la base.**

- Ce salaud nous a dénoncé…

Sous le choc, je me rends à peine compte que j' ai parlé à voix haute. Il était 18h47 quand il a reçu le message, et maintenant, il est 19h42.

Cinq minutes.

Je me lève en faisant tomber la chaise derrière moi et je cours à la chambre. Il me reste cinq minutes pour dégager, en espérant que ces enfoirés ne seront pas en avance. Ils doivent déjà être tout près, à l' heure qu' il est. Et Etan, qu' est-ce qu' il fiche, merde ? Je ramasse nos sacs et je descends l' escalier en trombe. En bas, je stoppe. Il y a du bruit et de la lumière dans la cuisine.

Je pose doucement les sacs et j' avance à pas de loup en longeant les murs. J' en profite pour attraper une petite hache qui est sur une étagère dans le sellier et j' attends, cachée contre le mur, près de la porte, que le ou les soldats sortent. Les pas se rapprochent de la porte. Je brandis l' arme et un grand cri aigu suivi d' un bruit de bris de vaisselle emplissent le couloir.

- Lise ? Je fais, sous le choc, en suspendant mon geste quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle a de la chance de n' être pas plus grande.

- La… La… bégaie la petite, blanche comme un linge en fixant la hache.

- Mais qu' est-ce que tu fous ici ? J' explose, folle de rage.

Son regard devient plus dur.

- Ce que _moi _je fais _chez moi _? Et toi avec ta hache? T' es pas un peu cinglée? Espèce de… de spyca… pyscho… de psycha… Assassin !

- Où sont tes parents ? T' étais pas censée être avec eux ?

- J' avais pas envie d' aller chez ces gens, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils regardaient pas, je me suis échappée juste avant qu' on rentre dans la voiture, je suis allée m' amuser en ville, puis je suis rentrée ici pour jouer.

Ses parents sont partis, et les soldats vont arriver d' ici une minute avec ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Qu' est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu' est-ce que je dois faire !

- Bon sang, mais ça t' arrive jamais d' écouter tes parents, toi ?

- Quand Maman va rentrer, je vais le lui dire, que tu es folle et que c' est à cause de toi que la vaisselle est cassée, dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser les dégâts.

Ok, c' est une peste. Mais même si elle n' a que six ans, les soldats lui feront de cadeaux. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je ne peux pas la laisser là. Je l' attrape par le bras, faisant tomber tout ce qu' elle avait dans les mains au passage et je la traîne jusqu' à l' endroit où j' ai laissé les sacs.

- Eeeh, râle -t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- Ecoute-moi très attentivement, fais-je en stoppant et en la fixant dans les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses épaules . D' ici une minute, des hommes avec des armes vont arriver. Beaucoup d' hommes, qui seront encore moins patients que moi. Et crois moi, ils n' auront pas besoin d' excuse pour tirer sur une petite gamine insupportable comme toi.

Ça la calme direct. Comme statufiée, elle me regarde ramasser mes affaires, la hache toujours à la main.

- C' est… c' est pas vrai ? Tu mens, hein ? Demande-t-elle d' une voix blanche.

- Si tu veux vérifier tu n' as qu' à rester ici.

A mon avis, elle décide de me croire sur parole, parce qu' elle avance d' elle-même vers la porte de la cuisine. Avant que je n' ai pu atteindre la poignée, celle-ce se tourne et la porte s' ouvre. Lise et moi avons en sursaut en arrière, tout comme la personne en face. C' est Etan. Il halète, il a visiblement couru. Il s' appuie sur la porte et tente de retrouver son souffle.

- On a… un problème, parvient-t-il à articuler.

- Ca, c' est rien de le dire.

Les soldats vont plus tarder à arriver, maintenant. Je lui fourre la petite dans les bras, je le prends pas les épaules pour le faire pivoter et je le pousse en avant pour le faire avancer. Puis j' attrape les sacs et la hache, et je le suis en courant.

* * *

Je sais, j' en ai pris du temps, pour le poster ce chapitre. Surtout qu' il est déjà écrit depuis un moment et que j' avais plus qu' à le corriger… Toutes mes excuses, mais bon, en ce moment je passe mes exams, donc je n' avais pas vraiment le temps. Mais en aucun cas je ne laisse tomber, ne vous en faites pas. La suite devrait venir plus vite, je suis bientôt en vacances. Pour le moment j' en suis au chapitre 18, et j' ai remarqué que les chapitres avaient tendance à s' allonger de plus en plus… enfin bref.

Je crois que c' est le chapitre le plus long de ce fic, pour le moment en tout cas… j' ai probablement dû changer dix fois chaque élément du texte pour savoir comment les amener, et s' il fallait vraiment les mettre finalement. Mais vu que ça faisait pas avancer des masses l' histoire, je n' avais vraiment pas envie de le couper en deux. Déjà que si j' avais pu, j' aurais encore continué, mais là ça aurait fait vraiment trop.

Et en fin de compte, je crois qu' il va apporter plus d' interrogations que de réponses, ce chapitre. lol Au début, j' avais fait des tas de grosses bourdes, du genre : quand Etan demande s' il y a des téléphones, Zack répond non, et quelques minutes plus tard il doit appeler chez lui pour prévenir. Du coup j' ai fait en sorte que le réseau téléphonique ne soit qu' entre les trois villages, mais soit indépendant du reste du monde. Ou encore, je voulais dire que toutes les portes étaient fermées à clé pour qu' Eva en défonce une à la hache pour sortir ( eh oui, ma hache, j' y tiens ! lol), mais avant ça comment il aurait pu sortir, Etan ? Troooop stupide.

Sinon, je veux dire un groooos merci pour vos commentaires adorables, ça m' a énormément fait plaisir, même si je n' ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre. Comme je l' ai dit, ça devrait s' arranger maintenant. voilà voilà ! biz à tous ( à toutes, plutôt, il me semble pour l' instant lol…)

**Shebang**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

- Un… camp… pénitentiaire… d' isolement…

Etan se tient devant un arbre et se cogne la tête contre le tronc à chaque mot. Ca fait trois fois qu' il répète cette phrase. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu' il raconte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n' ai pas pensé à ça avant ? Ca crevait les yeux pourtant…

Depuis que nous avons quitté la maison en catastrophe, nous avons couru comme des dératées aussi loin que possible, sans faire attention à la direction - puisque de toute façon nous ne savons pas où nous sommes - et nous sommes retournés dans la forêt. Nous nous sommes écroulés ici il y a dix minutes. Assez loin ou pas, nous sommes trop épuisés pour continuer pour l' instant.

Pendant que nous courions, Etan m' a expliqué qu' en marchant dans la rue, il était tombé sur une troupe de soldats Esthariens. Il en a éliminé quelques uns, puis il a compris qu' ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Maureen; alors il les a semé pour venir me prévenir.

J' ai parlé à Etan du message que j' ai trouvé sur l' ordinateur de Harl. Nous sommes tous les deux parfaitement écœurés. Et ça implique tellement de choses que nous ne savons plus à quoi réfléchir. Il ne fait aucun doute pour nous que le « à nouveau » faisait référence à la raison pour laquelle Harl a été condamné et viré de la BGU. Il devait probablement effectuer une mission à la BGU qui avait un rapport avec nous, mais il a été découvert, puis viré et envoyé ici. Seulement, Etan pense que « Erry top » était très certainement un pseudonyme, alors nous ignorons à qui le message était destiné exactement. A Esthar c' est sûr, mais qui exactement ?…

De là où on est, on peut voir de la fumée s' élevant au dessus du village, signe qu' un grand incendie fait rage. Le feu colore les hautes colonnes de fumée qui s' élèvent et le ciel entier semble s' être embrasé. J' ai dans l' idée qu' il n' y a pas que la maison de Maureen et Harl qui a morflé, mais tout le tout le village avec.

Maintenant, Etan fait les cent pas et semble en pleine dispute avec lui-même.

- Ce que je peux être idiot, c' était évident pourtant ! Des villages coupés du reste du monde, des…

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, à la fin ?

- Ils se sont bien moqués de nous…

- Etan !

Il semble enfin se souvenir de ma présence et baisse les yeux dans ma direction. Il soupire.

- C' est que… je viens de comprendre où on était. C' est pas un village normal.

- Sans blague… J' avais remarqué, merci…

- Non, tu ne peux pas savoir, justement. ( re-soupir ) Par où commencer… Tu sais qu' à la fin de la guerre contre Ultimécia, il y a eu de nombreux procès, et que les personnes jugées coupables de trahison, de collaboration, de participation de près ou de loin aux troubles ont été condamnées?

- Bien sûr, j' en ai entendu parler.

- Seulement, leur sanction n' a jamais été révélée au grand public. Comme on ne pouvait pas tous les condamner à mort - parce qu' il étaient quand même des centaines - il a quand même bien fallu trouver une solution pour qu' ils ne puissent plus nuire à la société. Alors des sortes de « villages » ont été bâtis dans des lieux isolés, quasiment impossibles à atteindre et dont on ne pouvait pas s' échapper, d' autant plus qu' ils sont surveillés par des organisations secrètes. Bref, ils ont construit une dizaine de ces villages à travers le monde pour les éparpiller, mais dans des zones qui restent aujourd' hui encore secrètes.

- Et tu penses que Tréhignac est un de ces villages?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute. C' est pour ça que quasiment personne n' y vient, et qu' ils ne repartent pas. Je n' en reviens pas de n' avoir pas compris avant. Bref. Depuis, ce genre de camp, c' est le moyen qu' ils gardent pour punir les responsables de haute trahison. Harl a dû faire quelque chose de très grave pour se retrouver là.

- Ca a certainement un rapport avec la BGU. Et avec ce qui s' est passé ce soir, et donc avec nous, puisque Harl nous mentionnait dans le message. C' est pour ça qu' ils ont dû partir de la BGU, pas pour le « travail » de Harl…

Comment on a pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Comment on a pu _encore_ se faire avoir?

- Maureen était peut-être sincère, tu sais? Dit Etan. Elle n' était probablement pas au courant de ce qui se passait réellement.

-Tu crois vraiment que c' est possible? Comment une personne innocente aurait pu être isolée aussi, et avec un enfant en plus?

Il hausse les épaules.

- J' ai quand même du mal à imaginer qu' elle nous ait menti, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu' elle se serait fatiguée à nous raconter tout ça, si elle avait eu de mauvaises intentions? Elle aime son mari, ça crève les yeux qu' elle l' aime. Je ne pense pas si ça aurait été le cas si elle avait su que c' était un traître.

J' en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien. Après tout ce qu' elle nous a raconté, est-ce qu' elle pourrait vraiment nous avoir trahi?

- Mais… comment tu sais tout ça, toi, au fait ? Les camps, tout ça… Je demande, intriguée.

- Squall me l' a raconté.

Et voilà. Encore une fois. _Mon_ père. Etan vient s' asseoir en face de moi, il joue avec un bout de bois.

- Pourquoi à toi et pas à moi? Je demande d' un ton sec.

Il hésite un moment avant de répondre et je me demande s' il m' a bien entendue.

- Mon père faisait partie de ces condamnés.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Et moi je me sens plus stupide que jamais. J' aurais du comprendre, évidemment, ça allait de soi… Vraiment trop stupide…

Etan trace toujours des lignes imaginaires sur le sol, sans me regarder.

- Il a été dans un de ces camps? Je demande, plus doucement.

- Oui, mais il n' y est resté que peu de temps, en fait. Mon père avait été un des proches d' Edea au commencement, et il avait continué avec Adel, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Tous les autres criminels se liguaient contre lui, comme s' il était le seul responsable. Il était menacé.

- C' est pour ça qu' il s' est échappé ?

Ca avait fait grand bruit d' après ce que j' ai pu lire dans les journaux de l' époque. Le plus grand criminel de cette guerre, échappé ! Comme s' il n' avait pas fait assez de mal, il fallait encore que le responsable de tout ce gâchis reste impuni.

- Il ne s' est _pas_ échappé.

- Si, il s' est échappé. Sauf qu' on avait entendu dire que c' était de sa prison.

- C' est ce qu' on a fait croire à l' époque, mais il n' a pas fui, rétorque Etan.

- _Quoi ? _

- La vérité, c' est qu' il a été rapidement transféré et placé dans un lieu ultra secret, et seul.

- Ils l' ont relâché, en fait, si je comprends bien, c' est ça ? Comment il a pu avoir un traitement de faveur pareil?

- Quelqu ' un s' était porté garant.

- Mais quel est l' idiot qui a autorisé ça ?

- Ton père.

- _Hein ? _C' est… C' est pas possible! C' est lui qui a dirigé les recherches toutes ces dernières années pour retrouver Seifer!

- Pourquoi tu crois qu' il ne l' a jamais trouvé, avec tous les moyens dont il disposait ? Il l' aidait à rester caché, c' est tout.

- Mais… pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille ?

Je suis complètement stupéfaite.

- Il estimait sans doute que mon père avait assez souffert. D' après Squall, il était vraiment mal, même avant d' avoir été condamné. Il était plus malade que mauvais. Et puis, malgré tout ils avaient été amis, à une époque.

Mon père… Est-ce qu' il vraiment pu faire ça ? Cacher Seifer, un homme qu' il a combattu ? Ca n' a aucun sens, voyons…

Mais… Et toi, alors ? Si ton père était seul, comment est-ce que tu…

Etan a un petit sourire triste.

- Il fallait quand même quelqu' un pour lui apporter de quoi vivre. Plusieurs personnes se sont relayées, dont ma mère. Je ne sais que ce que Squall m' a dit, et il ne savait pas grand chose à ce sujet. Ils sont tombés amoureux, c' est tout. On les a autorisé à se marier et elle est venue vivre avec lui. Et voilà comment on devient le fils du plus grand criminel de tous les temps.

Il tente de terminer sur une pointe d' ironie, mais ça tombe totalement à plat.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu à la BGU ?

- Là aussi, tout ce que j' en sais, c' est ton père qui me l' a dit. Je n' en ai que très peu de souvenirs. Un jour, des hommes ont fini par retrouver la trace de mon père. Comme lui s' était éloigné de la maison un moment, ils s' en sont pris à ma mère, et ils l' ont tuée. Mon père a seulement eu le temps de me prendre et il s' est s' enfui. Il m' a amené à la BGU pour me mettre en sécurité et il est reparti. Il a été tué peu de temps après, dans les environs de Timber. Ca, c' est moi qui l' ait découvert, l' année dernière.

- C' est pour ça que tu partais tout le temps de la BGU… je réalise en songeant à toutes ces absences.

Il hoche la tête en signe d' affirmation. Ca fait beaucoup pour une soirée. Je me sens épuisée et j' ai une grosse boule dans la gorge.

- Etan, je… je suis vraiment désolée. Pour tes parents.

- Merci, répond-t-il simplement.

Lise se retourne. Elle s' était endormie sur mes genoux, serrant ma main à la broyer, et des larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Elle a eu très peur.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, finalement, dit Etan en observant la petite.

- Oui, elle ressemble presque à un être humain, quand elle dort.

Elle a un petit visage rond, et de longs cils bordent ses yeux. Elle a quelques taches de rousseur, je n' avais pas fait attention jusqu' ici. Ses deux petites couettes qui retiennent ses cheveux châtains sont de travers.

- Comment on va faire ? Je finis par demander. On ne peut pas l' emmener avec nous. C' est déjà assez dangereux comme ça, on ne pourra pas la protéger. On a déjà du mal à rester nous même en vie, alors si on l' a dans les pattes…

- Je sais. D' un autre côté, on ne peut pas non plus la laisser seule ici. Les Esthariens vont ratisser la vallée quand ils verront qu' on est pas dans le village, et ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps avant de nous trouver.

- Si ça se trouve ils n' iront pas jusque là. Ils vont penser que Harl leur a menti, et ils n' iront pas chercher plus loin…

- J' espère, dit Etan d' un air dubitatif. De toute façon, c ' est certain qu' on ne peut pas l' amener. Il faudrait la laisser à proximité d' un village pour qu' elle puisse s' y rendre sans que nous ayons besoin de l' accompagner. Nous, il faut qu' on sorte d 'ici aussi vite que possible, quitte à traverser les montagnes.

Sans savoir ce qu' il y a derrière. On va s' amuser.

- D' un autre côté, on ignore si Trabia a réussi à nous localiser. Dans ce cas, on aurait plutôt intérêt à rester ici ... je fais encore remarquer.

- Qu' ils aient réussi ou non, peu importe: ils ne sont pas ici; Esthar si. C' est tout ce qui compte, pour moi. Je préfère risquer de louper Trabia que rester là et être attrapé par Esthar à coup sûr.

Il a probablement raison.

Lise se réveille, surprise de se trouver au milieu de la forêt, et avec nous, surtout. Puis les évènements lui reviennent en tête.

Nous lui expliquons que nous avons décidé de la mener au village le plus proche pour qu' elle soit en sécurité. Heureusement, elle connaît les lieux et est capable de nous diriger. L seule chose est que Sa Majesté n' a pas l' habitude de faire le chemin à pied, apparemment. Dix minutes plus tard, elle commence à se plaindre.

- C' est de ta faute, m' accuse-t-elle, tu ne m' a pas laissé prendre mes baskets.

-Tu aurais sans doute du demander aux soldats, je fais, agacée.

- En plus vous me faites marcher dans l' eau, ça va bousiller mes sandales.

- Comme si une seule Eva ne suffisait pas… soupire Etan.

- _Pardon ?_

- Papa va pas être content. Il me les a achetées la semaine dernière, et il va me gronder, mais je vais lui dire que c' est de ta faute. Et pour l' assiette cassée aussi. J' ai même pas pu ranger en plus. Et ma robe, elle est déchirée et sale parce que tu m' a fait dormir par terre. Et je veux voir mon papa et ma maman…

- T' es sûre qu' ils ont pas fait exprès de te laisser derrière, tes parents ? je finis par demander, excédée.

- Eva ! S' insurge Etan.

Nous n' avons pas dit à Lise ce que c' est à cause de ses chers parents que nous sommes dans cette situation. Elle est trop petite pour être au courant de ce qu' a pu faire son père et comprendre tout ça. Elle n' est pas responsable de tout ce gachi, elle. Mais je la préviens tout de même que si elle continue à se plaindre, je l' attache à un arbre et je la laisse là. Cette fois, Etan ne proteste pas.

Nous ne tardons pas à atteindre l' orée de la forêt; le village est en face. Nous la raccompagnons quelques mètres, puis nous la laissons, soulagés, lorsque nous voyons qu' elle est arrivée. Nous rebroussons ensuite chemin avec hâte vers la forêt, en direction du nord. Peu importe notre route, il nous faudra traverser une montagne. Nous avions songé à emprunter une voiture, mais nous ne sommes pas très loin le montagne, ça ne nous serait évidemment d' aucune utilité là-bas.

Sur le chemin, Etan me raconte un de ses voyages, où il s' était perdu dans une forêt comme celle-là. Il avait tourné et tourné dedans pendant deux jours avant de croiser un gamin de sept ans qui lui a demandé ce qu' il fabriquait sur la propriété de son papa. La sortie était vingt mètres plus loin. Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de sourire.

- Ca alors, fait Etan en me regardant bizarrement. C' est la première fois que je te vois sourire en ma présence.

- Tss… N' importe quoi.

- Je te jure. Je veux dire un vrai sourire, insiste-t-il. Qui ne soit pas moqueur ou faux. Et qui me soit adressé à moi.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot… je grogne en me mordant la lèvre et en accélérant le pas.

Nous allons bientôt atteindre le bout de la forêt quand des tirs se font entendre derrière nous. Surpris par la détonation, nous rentrons notre cou entre nos épaules. Réflexe complètement stupide, certes, puisque ça n' a pas la moindre chance de nous protéger, mais instinctif. Le tir d' un pistolet laser aboutit sur l' arbre devant moi, et quand je me tourne vers Etan, une petite fumée s' échappe de son sac à dos. Il me suffit d' un bref regard en arrière pour voir qu' il s' agit des soldats d' Esthar. En un quart de seconde, nous roulons sur le côté pour nous protéger derrière les arbres.

Mais comment ils ont pu arriver derrière nous sans que nous les entendions ? Heureusement, Etan a été protégé par l' épaisseur de son sac et Sheba a pu détourner le tir qui m' était destiné, parce qu' à cette distance, ils ne m' auraient pas loupée.

Etan est à quelques mètres de moi, à ma gauche, lui aussi caché derrière un arbre. A cette distance, il ne peut rien faire. Sa gunblade n' est qu' une arme de corps à corps, tout comme mon arme. Je la détache malgré tout de ma ceinture et déploie les lames que je rentre quand je ne l' utilise pas parce que je sais que nous n' allons pas tarder à nous faire encercler. Les soldats, face à nous sont eux aussi cachés derrière des arbres ou dissimulés derrières les fourrés. Je sors aussi de la pochette de mon sac la hache que j' avais pris dans la maison de Harl. J' attends que les tirs cessent et je me décale à côté du tronc. Je la lance alors de toutes mes forces vers un des buissons que j' avais vu bouger. Elle tourne dans les airs à toute vitesse et pénètre dans les buissons en faisant voler des branches. Un cri se fait entendre, puis un bruit sourd de corps qui s' effondre. De nouveaux tirs fusent.

- Eva, à ta droite ! Me crie Etan qui continue de se blottir contre l' arbre.

J' ai le temps de me baisser et une épée s' abat sur l' arbre devant moi. Je serre fermement mon arme et j' abas le premier soldat en me relevant. Le second tente de me frapper, mais je profite de son élan pour l' attraper par le bras et l' envoyer contre l' arbre. Il retombe en arrière, assommé et j' en profite pour récupérer son armer et tirer sur d' autres soldats qui approchent.

De l' autre côté, Etan se bat lui aussi contre des dizaines de soldats. Il faut que je me rapproche de lui ou il ne va pas tenir longtemps le coup. Je m' éloigne de l' arbre derrière lequel je m' étais réfugiée puisque de toute façon, les tireurs ne sont plus en place et ont troqué leurs pistolets contre des épées. Les armures des soldats, si elles sont toujours aussi ridicules, sont pourtant drôlement efficaces. C' est Laguna qui avait revu le modèle il y a quelques années, ce n' est vraiment pas de chance. Il faut souvent frapper à plusieurs reprises pour les éliminer. Ce n' est pas si difficile, mais vu le nombre des soldats, on ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. J' aperçois à quelques mètres des hommes ne se mêlant pas au combat. Ils portent les couleurs d' Esthar, mais ne font que regarder leurs hommes tomber les uns après les autres. Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Cette seconde d' inattention me vaut de prendre un coup de la garde de l' épée de l' adversaire dans l' épaule. Je me relève en lui envoyant la lame sur le bras et je le repousse. C' est le moment d' en finir, il faut que Sheba vienne. Mais au moment où je l' invoque je reçois comme une grande décharge d' électricité qui me paralyse et je me sens m' effondrer.

- EVAAaa…

… _Les deux enfants se mirent à courir en direction du dortoir des enfants. _

_- On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Leur cria un surveillant en les voyant passer devant lui à toute allure. Hé ! Vous m' avez entendu ? Hé !_

_Mais ils ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, comme d' habitude. Ils continuaient à courir en riant. Ils aimaient bien embêter le vieux surveillant acariâtre. _

_Ils tournèrent dans le couloir nord pour se diriger vers le dortoir. Le leur se trouvait à la première porte. La petite fille ne dormait là que depuis quelques semaines, depuis que le petit garçon blond triste était arrivé. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars dans la nuit, lui avait raconté son ami Zack, qui partageait la chambre du nouveau. La petite fille, devant le refus de ses parents de la laisser s' installer dans le dortoir, avait commencé à s' échapper en pleine nuit de son ancienne chambre située à l' étage. On la retrouvait le lendemain, assise sur le lit du petit garçon blond, tenant sa main pour qu' il ne fasse plus de cauchemars. Ses parents avaient fini par accepter de la laisser là. _

_Un brouhaha inhabituel régnait devant le dortoir des enfants. Plusieurs élèves plus âgés s' étaient regroupés là alors qu' ils n' en avaient pas le droit. Ils discutaient avec animation et ricanaient._

_- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le petit Zack dans l' indifférence générale en mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu' observaient les autres.._

_Il se dirigea vers le groupe d' enfants et se glissa entre deux d' entre eux, tenant toujours la main de la petite fille pour l' aider à passer. Ils arrivèrent au centre de l' attroupement, où ils virent le petit garçon blond. Il se tenait droit face aux « grands ». Il tentait d' être fort et fier, il ne disait rien, mais des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux verts._

_- Qu' est-ce que…_

_- Laissez-nous, vous deux, ordonna un grand en se tournant vers le petit garçon brun. C' est pas vos affaires!_

_La petite fille s' avança vers le petit garçon blond et lui tendit la main ._

_- Viens, appela-t-elle doucement._

_- Laisse-le, dit le grand en la repoussant. _

_Elle tomba en arrière, au milieu des rires. Furieuse, elle se releva, des larmes et de la colère plein les yeux. Elle se dressa face au méchant grand et aux autres qui se tenaient autour de lui et semblaient face à elle former une véritable montagne... Ces idiots étaient peut-être plus grands et plus âgés qu' elle, mais elle ferait son possible pour les empêcher de faire du mal au petit garçon blond._

_- Dire que toi, tu es amie lui, s' exclama « le grand » avec un ton méprisant. Tu devrais avoir honte._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que son père a fait, hein ?_

_- Si je le sais, et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle d' un ton de défi. _

_- Et alors, son père était un fou. Lui aussi l' est. Il a rien à faire ici._

_- N' importe quoi !_

_Plus petite de plusieurs têtes qu' eux, ses yeux devenus couleur acier lançant des éclairs, elle se tenait face à eux pour protéger le petit garçon blond. Zack lui aussi s' était précipité aux côtés de la petite fille._

_Mais ils n' avaient pas eu à aller jusque là. Zell, qui passait par là avait entendu la dispute et s' était interposé. En apprenant ce qui s' était passé, il avait renvoyé les « grands » dans leur dortoir après les avoir sermonné. Lui, le gentil Zell, qui ne se fâchait jamais et était un des rares adultes à toujours prendre les enfants au sérieux._

_Ce soir là, une fois de plus, le petit Etan s' était endormi en serrant la main d' Eva. Oui, elle savait ce que son père avait fait. Mais elle savait surtout qu' il était seul au monde. _

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse et je me réveille en sursaut. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m' assurer qu' ils sont bien ouverts, mais pourtant je ne vois rien. Il fait complètement noir et je n' arrive pas à bouger.

Une forte lumière s' allume soudain devant moi, m' éblouissant. Je cligne encore des yeux et tourne la tête pour tenter d' y échapper.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous êtes attachée, fait une voix plutôt jeune, masculine. Vous vous blesseriez, ce serait dommage.

Une fois habituée à la lumière, je m' aperçois que je suis maintenue debout contre une table de métal par des attaches aux poignets, aux chevilles et à la taille. J' ai beau donner des secousses, elles ne se détachent pas. Je ne vois pas bien qui est en face de moi, mais je n' en ai pas besoin pour comprendre qu' il s' agit d' un ennemi. Je peux uniquement distinguer sa silhouette. Il est debout devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Je ne supporte pas son ton condescendant, il va avoir de mes nouvelles , si j' arrive à ma libérer de ce truc.

La lumière braquée dans mes yeux m' empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit, impossible de savoir où je me trouve. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis plus dans la forêt. Il ne reste pas trente-six solutions pour sortir de là...

- Oh, fait-il en levant l' index, comme si une chose lui revenait soudainement à l' esprit. Et avant que vous n' ayez l' idée d' invoquer votre G-Force, je tiens à vous signaler que ceci ( il désigne un boîtier sur lequel il s' appuie nonchalamment et donne une petite tape) est ce qui vous a valu votre perte de conscience lorsque vous avez voulu l' appeler dans la forêt. De même, tout ce bâtiment est équipé de boucliers qui rendent les invocations en son enceinte impossibles.

Impossible de savoir s' il bluffe, sur le moment. Est-ce qu' une arme empêchant l' invocation des G-Forces pourrait vraiment exister ? Mais autrement, comment saurait-il que j' ai effectivement cherché à appeler Sheba quand je me suis évanouie?

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le Commandor, mademoiselle Leonheart. Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur l' un des plus grands bâtiments de la flotte d' Esthar.

-Très honorée.

Merde.

Esthar.

Et il connaît mon nom.

Là je suis mal.

Il est hors de question de lui laisser penser qu' il arrive à me déstabiliser. L' entraînement que nous avons reçu nous permet de nous contrôler en toute situation afin de garder l' avantage sur l' ennemi. Ca, et ce que Casey appelle mon « esprit de contradiction »...

Il s' approche de moi de quelques pas, les mains de nouveau dans les poches.

- Vous vous demandez certainement comment cette machine procède pour empêcher la venue des G-Forces. Il s' agit là d' une technologie réellement impressionnante, je comprends votre curiosité.

Je reste muette, sidérée. Impressionnante, ce n' est pas le mot que j' aurais choisi. Si ce truc est vraiment capable d' une telle chose, alors ça signifie l' impossibilité pour les Seeds de maintenir la paix dans le monde et d' intervenir avec leur arme la plus puissante, les G-Forces.

- A vrai dire, il s' agit d' un prototype qui a été achevé il y a quelques jours seulement. Ce petit bijou a demandé pas moins de neuf ans de recherches et de mises au point, vous n' avez pas idée. Vous avez en quelque sorte participé à son test final - il y en a eu bien d' autres auparavant, bien sûr - et il n' est pas tout à fait au point, à ce que nous avons pu voir. Vous n' étiez pas vraiment censée vous évanouir, en fait. Mais peu importe, ce petit défaut sera rapidement corrigé.

Il se délecte visiblement de sa position et parle de sa machine comme d' une œuvre d' art.

- Son fonctionnement est un peu complexe, mais pour aller à l' essentiel, je dirai qu' il est capable de repérer les ondes spéciales qu' émettent les invoqueurs lorsqu' ils vont appeler les G-forces. Et lorsqu' ils le font, ils reçoivent une sorte de grande décharge d' énergie qui met les G-Forces hors d' état et affaiblit l' invoqueur. Mais même si ce n' était pas la réaction que nous attendions, vous avez dû en avoir un aperçu, Eva - je peux vous appeler Eva, n' est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Ainsi, Eva, vous êtes certainement mieux à même que moi de comprendre les capacités extraordinaires de cette machine.

- J' exige de voir mon grand père.

- Ah, fait-il l'air faussement embêté. J' ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Il est appelé ailleurs pour le moment.

- Où est la BGU ? Qu' est-ce que vous leur avez fait? Où est Etan ? Et qu' est-ce que vous cherchez au juste?

- Je crains que vous ne vous trouviez à la mauvaise place pour poser des questions, m' interrompt-il avec un petit rire. C' est _vous_ qui êtes sur la table de torture, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé.

Torture ? Je me sens blêmir. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été préparés à cette éventualité pendant nos cours... L' homme se retourne et va s' asseoir près de la machine.

- Puis-je poursuivre ? Je disais donc que cette extraordinaire machine permet de mettre hors-service les meilleurs G-Forces. Mais figurez vous que ce n' est pas tout. Cette commande-ci permet d' élever à un autre niveau la décharge d' énergie délivrée. Et à ce stade, le G-Force n' est plus seulement KO: il est carrément modifié à sa source, de sorte qu' il subit des transformations irrémédiables, que l' on pourrait assimiler à une maladie incurable, si vous voulez. Une malformation est créée qui le détruit peu à peu, mais aussi - et c' est ici le plus intéressant - l' invoqueur, au fur et à mesure, et un peu plus à chaque invocation. De plus, avec ces transformations, il devient absolument impossible de se débarrasser du G-Force, sinon, tout le côté amusant de l' affaire disparaîtrait.

Il termine son petit discours avec une petite tape affectueuse sur l' appareil. Ce type est un malade.

- Cet aspect-ci n' a été testé qu' une seule fois à ma connaissance, mais le sujet a réussi à nous échapper grâce à la notable incompétence de mes prédécesseurs. Nous ne savons donc pas quelle est la réelle portée de ces modifications.

- Et c' est là que j' interviens, je suppose.

J' ai essayer de parler d' un ton égal, mais j' ai la gorge sèche.

- Comme elle est intelligente! Voilà, vous avez deviné. Vous et votre ami aussi, d' ailleurs. Mais nous ne nous y mettrons pas tout de suite. Vous avez besoin de repos, pour l' instant. Le premier test a dû vous épuiser et si nous voulons avoir les résultats les plus exacts possibles, il faut que vous soyez en forme.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis attachée ici?

Je ne pense pas qu' il puisse croire pouvoir tirer la moindre information de moi - ce serait stupide puisqu' à tout moment mon ignorance m' est balancée à la figure comme une paire de claque.

L' homme se rapproche jusqu' à ne se trouver plus qu' à un mètre de moi. Il doit lever légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux car la table est surélevée. Je peux distinguer son sourire.

- Je tenais à vous souhaiter personnellement la bienvenue. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions vous torturer barbarement à peine arrivée, j' espère ? Non, vous avez plus de valeur que ça à nos yeux. La fille de Squall, voyons… Ce n' est qu' accessoirement que vous nous servirez de cobaye.

- Qu' on me détache seulement une main et je vous arrache moi-même les yeux, machine anti-G-Force ou pas, ça je peux vous en faire la promesse, lui dis-je en détachant chaque mot.

- Encore plus charmante que je me l' étais imaginée, fait-il d' un ton léger.

Il fait demi tour et disparaît dans le noir.

- Menez-la à sa cellule, dit-il sèchement.

Deux hommes, probablement des gardes, apparaissent devant moi. Je ne crois pas qu' il y ait qui que soit d' autre dans la salle, il faut que j' en profite. J' attends qu' ils me détachent et je frappe du coude le premier garde à la tête et il tombe en arrière. J' attrape le second par le bras, je l' envoie contre la table de métal et je le cloue au sol d' un coup de pied dans l' estomac. Avant que je n' aie le temps de me retourner une douleur dans la jambe me fait tomber. C' est le premier garde qui m' a eu avec sa matraque électrisante. Le deuxième se lève en jurant et me frappe à son tour. Comme j' ai trop mal pour me lever, ils m' attrapent par les bras et me traînent dans les couloirs, jusqu' à une cellule dans laquelle ils me jettent. Je retombe deux mètres plus loin et la porte se referme violemment.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Etan en se précipitant vers moi.

J' essaie de me lever mais ma jambe me fait trop souffrir. Etan me prend doucement par le bras pour m' aider à m' asseoir sur une des couchettes. Des larmes de rage me viennent aux yeux.

- Ils t' ont fait quelque chose ? Demande Etan en voyant mon état pitoyable.

- J' ai juste essayé de m' échapper, je réponds en reniflant. Ils avaient l' air moins grands quand j' étais attachée… Et toi ?

- Ca va. J' étais en train d' attendre qu' ils ouvrent la porte pour attaquer, mais ça a été trop rapide, et puis j' ai vu que c' était toi…

- Bon dieu, mais qu' est-ce qui s' est passé, dans la forêt ?

- Quand tu es tombée, les soldats t' ont encerclée. Ils te tenaient en joue… J' ignorais s' ils auraient vraiment tiré, j' ai préféré rendre les armes. Je suis désolé.

- C' est rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire d' autre. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir continuer seul, ils t' auraient eu aussi. Mais toi tu aurais du t' échapper…

- Du coup, poursuit-il, ils ont confisqué les armes et les sacs. Ils m' ont jeté ici sans rien me dire. Toi, tu étais toujours inconsciente. Je n' ai pas vu où ils t' emmenaient. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ca va super, je dis en essayant de me ressaisir et d' essuyer mon visage. Il faut trouver un moyen pour sortir d' ici et vite.

Je lui répète ce que j' ai appris dans la salle de torture.

- C' est pas vrai… murmure-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si c' est vrai ou non que cette machine existe, mais je ne tiens pas à vérifier plus que ça.

Ma jambe me fait encore mal quand je me lève mais je tiens debout. Je la plie plusieurs fois sans pouvoir pas m' empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Tant pis. Il faudra bien que ça aille. Je vais inspecter la porte. Etan a déjà dû le faire, mais tant pis.

- Si, elle existe vraiment, fait Etan d' un air décomposé, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

- Mon père était au courant que ce genre de machine existait ?

- Oui. Parce que le premier sujet sur lequel ils ont testé l' appareil, c' était moi.

Je me fige. C' est pas possible, j' ai mal compris…

- _Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ?_

- Il y a un an et demi environ, j' étais encore à la recherche de mon père. J' ai été capturé, mais je n' ai jamais su par qui. Ils ignoraient également qui j' étais, je pense. Mais ils savaient que je venais de la BGU et que j' avais un G-Force. Ils ont fait des sortes d' expériences sur moi; je ne sais pas exactement quoi, parce que je perdais connaissance quasiment à chaque fois. J' ai réussi à m' échapper de leur laboratoire au bout de quelque temps et je suis retourné tant bien que mal à la BGU. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, j' ai été envoyé en observation au labo de Geyser par ton père pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m' était arrivé. Ils n' ont pas trouvé exactement, mais j' ai fini par comprendre par moi-même plus tard, au fur et à mesure des entraînements et de mes missions. Je voyais que mon G-Force changeait. Et j' étais malade à chaque fois après l' avoir invoqué. Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je comprends mieux.

J' ai encore l' impression de m' être pris une baffe monumentale.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m' as jamais raconté ça avant ?

- Ton père a mené des recherches avec d' autres Seeds mais ils n' ont rien découvert. On n' a jamais entendu parler d' affaires semblables à la mienne. Ils ont donc supposé que le projet avait été abandonné.

- Ils ont bien dû trouver avoir moyen de se débarrasser de ça…

Il hoche la tête, le regard toujours dans le vide.

- On a fait des recherches; le professeur Geyser a essayé des tas de trucs, mais ça n' a jamais marché. Au bout d' un moment, on a fini par entendre parler d' une sorcière capable de faire une potion qui amoindrirait les effets.

- Kassandra… je réalise, accablée.

- Mais ça fait juste disparaître les effets sur l' invoqueur, ça ne le guérit pas.

C' est pour ça qu' il hésitait tellement à invoquer son G-Force. Je repense à ce que l' homme m' a dit de ce que la machine faisait. _Une maladie incurable. Qui détruit l' invoqueur au fur et à mesure de ses invocations. _Etan aussi vient de comprendre.

Il est condamné.

* * *

Commentaire de l' auteur :

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup se posaient ces questions : savoir ce qui était arrivé à Seifer après la guerre contre Ultimécia, et comment il avait pu se trouver qu' Etan ait grandi à la BGU; mais en tout cas, maintenant, vous avez les réponses. Pas tout à fait complètes, mais ça viendra.

On va me dire que ça fait mélodrame, ce « rêve-souvenir ». C' est en quelque sorte la version complète du 1er qu' Eva avait fait. Maintenant qu' elle a plus d' éléments, ça lui permet de refaire fonctionner sa mémoire. Je ne sais pas comment vous aviez interprété le rêve, la 1ere fois que j' en ai parlé, mais je vous préviens que je ne dirai pas clairement dans la suite du fic ce qu' il en est réellement. Ce que j' espère, c' est que vous serez capables de faire le lien quand j' apporterai les réponses. Je disperse les éléments de réponse à travers le fic, des indices qui mènent à l' explication que je donne ici. Parce que je ne peux pas m' amuser à chaque fois à faire revenir le personnage sur les choses comme je l' ai fait à la fin dans ce chapitre.

Pour décrire les scènes d' action, je ne suis pas très douée, je le reconnais. Je sais que quand je les imagine, moi, ça me fait vraiment quelque chose. J' ai le cœur qui bat parce que moi, dans ma tête, je vois les lieux, j' entends les tirs, les cris… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j' arrive à faire passer quand je l' écris… Ce qui est sûr c' est que ça n' a plus grand chose à voir. C' est dans ces moments que je me dis que ça passerait mieux en film, tout comme pour la scène dans la salle de torture. Mais on fait avec les moyens qu' on a…

Concernant le fameux personnage dans la salle de torture, je l' imaginais du genre de Sark, si vous connaissez la série Alias, pour sa voix, son ton, sa façon de se comporter - pas forcément le physique, par contre. Quoique. Je ne peux rien dire qui vous montrerait davantage comment est ce personnage. Et puis, je réfléchirai à un nom plus tard.

Sinon, j' avais d' abord pensé finir le chapitre sur le « parce que le 1er sujet sur lequel ils ont testé l' appareil, c' était moi » de Etan et mettre la suite au début du chapitre 11, puis je me suis dit, bah, on va aussi mettre une petite gifle au lecteur et terminer carrément sur le « il est condamné », tant qu' à faire. Ca donnera un plus grand impact en terminant comme ça, je pense.

Malgré tout ce chapitre m' est venu beaucoup plus facilement que les précédents. Disons qu' avant je devais apporter tous les petits détails qui mèneraient aux explications de ce chapitre.

Bon, mon commentaire est peut-être un peu long, mais comme il y avait plein de choses dont je devais parler…

Merci et à plus tous! Biz biz

**Shebang**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

****

****

Je ne sais pas ce qui m' a pris. La gifle est partie sans que je ne m' en rende compte.

-Tu m' as encore menti ! je hurle.

Quelque chose en moi a comme explosé. Je me suis mise à le frapper à la poitrine, encore et encore. Passé son ahurissement, il tente de me retenir les bras pour me faire cesser, mais je frappe toujours. Il finit par réussir à attraper mes poignets et à m' immobiliser.

- Et tu m' as laissé t' obliger à invoquer ton G-Force ! Pourquoi tu n' as rien dit ! Je crie en sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Il reste d' abord stupéfait, puis il m' oblige à le regarder en face.

- Tout d' abord, dit-il d' un ton calme mais ferme, tu n' aurais certainement pas pu m' obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, tu m' entends ? Qu' est-ce que tu crois? Je l' ai fait parce que c' était nécessaire. Et je t' assure que je le referai s' il le faut.

Voyant que j' ai cessé de me débattre, il me lache. Je me laisse tomber sur la couchette, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Écoute… dit-il en se passant la main sur la tête. J ' aurais dû te le dire, je le sais. Mais c' est mon problème, ça ne regarde que moi. Ce n' est pas comme si j' étais handicapé, je peux toujours agir. Ca ne change rien.

- Comment tu oses dire que ça ne change rien ? Je m' exclame en levant les yeux vers lui. Ca peut te tuer ! Plus tu utilises le G-Force, plus ça te détruit! Et à cause de moi, tu l' as appelé deux fois, rien que cette semaine!

- Ce n' est pas _à cause de toi_. Il fallait que je le fasse, c' est tout. Je ne vais pas tomber raide mort parce que j' utilise mon G-Force une ou deux fois, tente-il de plaisanter.

- Qu 'est-ce que tu en sais? je murmure.

Je ne sais pas s' il a entendu, il ne répond pas. Bien sûr que c' est de ma faute. Si je l' avais écouté dans la forêt, il n' aurait pas eu à revenir me chercher. Et c' est moi qui lui ai demandé d' utiliser son G-Force contre le vaisseau. Je l' ai poussé à bout, à chaque fois, sans écouter…

Etan vient s' asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu m' en veux? Demande-t-il, hésitant.

- Ce n' est pas moi qui suis malade. Enfin, Etan, dis-je exaspérée en me retournant vers lui, qu' est-ce que tu as dans la tête? Ce n' est pas comme si tu avais oublié de me dire que tu avais été opéré de l' appendicite quand tu étais petit! C' est important!

- Et tu aurais voulu que je te le dise quand, exactement? Quand on se faisait attaquer à la BGU? Quand tu pilotais le vaisseau ? Tu ne m' écoutais jamais! Et puis, comprends moi, un peu… Ce n' est déjà pas facile à dire. Après avoir été considéré comme " le fils du criminel ", je deviens " le mourant "…

J' aurais dû comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu' il faut toujours que je me prenne toujours tout en pleine figure pour voir ce qui est sous mon nez?

Mais si je l' avais su avant ? Qu' est-ce que ça aurait changé? Qu' est ce que j' aurais fait, au juste?

Je soupire. Je me mettrais des baffes, des fois.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu devienne gentille avec moi à cause de ça, dit-il, feignant exagérément un air embêté.

Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de sourire. Il est désespérant. Il vient de découvrir qu' il va sûrement mourir à cause de ça et lui, il reste là à faire l' idiot… je suppose qu' il veut essayer de me faire oublier tout ça pour ne pas s' apitoyer sur lui-même. Il devait sûrement se douter d' un truc dans le genre bien avant que je ne lui raconte ce que j' avais appris. Mais je suis sûre que ça lui a fait un choc, et qu' il essaie de me le cacher. Alors que moi je m' énerve comme si c' était moi la victime. Décidément je suis vraiment trop stupide.

- Aucun risque, je dis en lui envoyant un regard en coin.

- Alors c' est bon, sourit-il en se levant. Maintenant, ça serait bien qu' on trouve un moyen de sortir d' ici, à moins que tu n' aies envie de finir en cobaye.

Au moment où il dit ça, la lumière s' éteint et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir complet.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Tu me marches sur le pied, Etan!

- Mais j' y vois rien !

- Fais un peu attention, tu es en train de t' asseoir sur moi !

- J' arrive pas à trouver la couchette…

- C' est pas un peu fini là-dedans ! Crie une voix à l' extérieur en frappant contre la porte.

Je sens quelque chose glisser à côté de moi, et un bruit de corps qui tombe se fait entendre. Etan a loupé la couchette, on dirait. Il se relève en grognant et, à tâtons, finit par la trouver et s' assoit à côté de moi, le dos contre le mur.

Que faire, maintenant? A rester à rien faire, on perd un temps précieux. En même temps, je sens une grande lassitude m' envahir. Je suis épuisée. Je n' ai pas dormi la veille parce que nous nous étions réfugiés dans la forêt, et mon évanouissement là-bas ne m' a pas procuré le moindre repos, c' est le moins que l' on puisse dire. Mais d' autre part, avec ce qui se passe, j' ai les nerfs à fleur de peau et j' ai l' impression que je vais exploser. Je suppose que le mieux que nous ayons à faire pour l' instant, c' est de nous reposer. Dans le noir il nous est parfaitement impossible de chercher une sortie, et c' était probablement le but.

En tout cas, l' homme dans la salle de torture disait vrai pour au moins une chose : je n' arrive pas à invoquer Sheba. J' ai beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, c' est comme si quelques chose l' empêchait de m' entendre.

Le matin, la lumière rétablie brutalement nous réveille en sursaut. Quasi-aveuglée par le changement soudain de luminosité, je cligne des yeux. Trois gardes entrent. Ils m' attrapent solidement par les bras et me tirent hors de la salle avant que j' aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait. La porte se referme lourdement derrière moi et au même moment un grand coup est frappé contre. J' essaie de me libérer en pivotant pour faire glisser mes bras entre leurs mains, mais ils me tiennent fermement. Pour me calmer sans doute, ils me frappent avec leur matraque, puis continuent à me traîner dans le couloir, à moitié consciente.

Lorsque j' ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je me trouve encore dans le noir, attachée à la même table verticale que la dernière fois. Un projecteur est braqué droit dans mes yeux.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

La même voix. Il se tient en face de moi, droit. Je ne le vois pas bien à cause de la lumière qui est en contre-jour, mais c' est comme si je pouvais voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- La nuit a été plutôt désagréable, je réponds d' un ton à la fois détaché et glacial.

- Je regrette que les gardes aient dû employer une manière si violente pour vous mener jusqu' ici. Vous auriez dû les suivre tout simplement, cela nous aurait éviter d' en arriver à ces extrémités.

- Gardez votre sollicitude pour vous. Vous êtes vraiment écœurant...

Je ne me sens pas d' humeur patiente, ce matin - ou peu importe l' heure qu' il peut être. Je ne perdrai pas de temps à jouer son jeu.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes qui ?

- Même si je vous le disait, ça ne vous avancerait pas vraiment, ma chère. Cela dit, je veux bien vous faire le plaisir de vous répondre. Je me nomme Maximilien Zukerdint. Mais appelez moi Max, finit-il en s' inclinant.

En effet, ça ne change pas grand chose… A supposer qu' il s' agit bien de son vrai nom, il m' est absolument inconnu.

- Au moins je connaîtrai le nom de l' ordure que j' aurai massacrée quand je sortirai de là.

Il a un petit rire comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse absurdité qu' il ait entendue de sa vie. Il se retourne et appelle deux personnes restées dans le noir.

- Bien. Avant que nous ne commencions, j' ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser de savoir ce qui va se passer. C' est un peu technique, alors je vais vous épargner le jargon scientifique. Je n' y entends moi-même pas grand chose, je l' avoue. C' est pourquoi ces deux médecins sont présents.

- Si vous m' approchez, dis-je en voyant l' un d' eux avancer avec une seringue, je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir la couleur de l' argent qu' on vous versera pour votre trahison...

- Allons, inutile de recourir aux menaces. Vous allez l' effrayer, ce n' est qu' un pauvre professeur. Et vous pensez bien que nous avons eu des arguments autrement plus convaincants que les vôtres.

Je tourne la tête vers Zukerdint et je prononce en détachant chaque mot:

- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je m' en chargerai personnellement, et ça c' est une promesse.

- J' apprécie l' intérêt, mais vous pensez bien que nous prenons nos précautions pour qu' une telle éventualité ne puisse pas se produire.

- Vous voulez parier? je siffle avec rage entre mes dents, assez fort pour qu' ils puissent tous entendre.

- Je ne doute pas de l' efficacité des Seed de Balamb Garden, et j' ai encore davantage d' estime pour vos propres capacités, ma chère. Mais je vous assure que vous n' avez pas la moindre chance de sortir d' ici sans mon accord. Je disais donc... Ah, oui. Nous allons tout d' abord vous injecter ce produit. Il devrait vous mettre dans une sorte d' état second qui nous facilitera l' accès à votre esprit et donc au G-Force.

- De la drogue ?

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Tout ce que je vous demanderai, ce sera d' éviter de trop vous débattre et de résister. Ca ne servirai à rien, si ce n' est à vous faire mal inutilement.

- Ca paraît évident que ce n' est pas votre but.

- Je sens de l' ironie dans votre voix, dit-il en agitant son index dans un geste réprobateur. Mais pourtant, c' est absolument le cas, je vous assure. Après tout, quand nous aurons réussi cette petite expérience, il ne tiendra qu' à vous de rester en bonne santé en laissant de côté ces monstres immondes que vous appelez gardiens. Pensez à tous les dégâts qui seront évités, les vies qui ne seront plus menacées!

- Des vies comme la vôtre et celles de tous les criminels dans votre genre, je suppose?

Il a encore un petit rire.

- Quoi qu' il en soit, le but de cette première séance sera d' extraire votre G-Force vers cette cabine-ci afin de l' exposer à des ondes spéciales qui l' altèreront. Il faudra quelques séances, je pense, pour en arriver au résultat que nous souhaitons. Cette extraction risque d' être assez douloureuse, je ne vous le cache pas. Aussi je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester détendue afin de nous faciliter l' opération. Résister serait parfaitement inutile et stupide de votre part. Nous parviendrons à notre but tôt ou tard. Plus vite ce sera fait, et moins vous aurez à subir ces inconvénients.

Il se tourne vers l' un des médecins et lui donne des instructions à voix basse. Le second s' avance vers moi, après s' être retourné, hésitant, vers Zukerdint. J' essaie de me débattre, d' arracher les attaches mais je n' arrive qu' à me blesser davantage aux poignets et aux jambes. Après avoir désinfecté la zone à piquer sur le bras, il plante la seringue et m' injecte le produit grisâtre. Puis il retourne prestement vers les deux autres.

- Voilà, vous pouvez appeler votre G-force, maintenant, me dit Zukerdint en levant un instant les yeux de la console.

- Allez vous faire voir.

Il est complètement cinglé… Il parle comme si j' étais ici de mon plein gré. Les médecins s' affairent sur leurs claviers tout en observant un écran que je ne peux pas voir d' où je suis. Il faudrait que j' arrive à me libérer au moins les bras…

Mais je m' aperçois que je commence à avoir du mal à réfléchir. C' est comme si une voix dans ma tête couvrait mes propres pensées. La salle se brouille devant moi. Je dois réunir toutes mes forces pour garder la tête droite. Un léger vent frais m' entoure… Je sens qu' elle va venir. _Non… reste où tu es… ne viens pas… ne viens pas… _Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, je la supplie de ne pas apparaître.

- Eva, si vous vouliez bien cesser de vous crisper deux minutes… Je ne voudrais pas devenir désagréable, mais vous devriez vraiment cesser de faire l' enfant. Dans votre propre intérêt. Cessez donc de résister bêtement.

Les médecins chuchotent entre eux.

- Libérez une décharge, ordonne alors Zukerdint en se redressant avec un soupir exaspéré. Ça va la calmer.

Les attaches au niveau de ma taille, de mes chevilles et de mes poignets me jettent alors une si forte décharge d' électricité que je sens mes muscles se contracter violemment, et des convulsions me font taper contre les attaches à m' en couper le souffle.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, parce que les résultats que nous cherchons à obtenir seront plus probants si vous êtes en bonne santé. Nous sommes censés amener cette machine à réussir dans n' importe quelle condition. Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n' hésiterai pas à recourir à cette méthode si vous persistez. Reprenez l' extraction.

Pas question de les laisser faire… Résiste…

- Elle lutte toujours, Monsieur, dit l' un des médecins au bout de quelques temps. Je n' arrive pas à atteindre le G-Force.

- Alors recommencez l' électrocution.

Ils reprennent plusieurs fois l' opération et je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. C' est comme si mon corps entier était en train de brûler. J' arrive à peine à reprendre mon souffle.

- Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps, Monsieur. Ses défenses vitales se…

- Ca suffit pour aujourd' hui, dit-il alors aux médecins.

Il contourne alors la console et se place devant moi.

- Je ne m' attendais pas tellement à ce que vous nous facilitiez les choses, à vrai dire. C' est vraiment idiot de votre part de ne pas comprendre que vous luttez inutilement. Vous êtes particulièrement endurante, cependant, je le reconnais. Je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez aussi longtemps. Mais vous finirez par m' obéir. Je ne me fais pas de souci à ce sujet. Vous appellerez le G-Force de vous-même. J' ai tout mon temps. Et quand bien même je n' arriverai à rien avec vous, il me restera encore votre ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas; un peu de repos et vous vous sentirez à nouveau en pleine forme. Nous reprendrons alors.

Il se retourne et sort, suivi par les médecins. Ma tête est toujours aussi lourde et j' ai l' esprit brumeux. Des gardes viennent me chercher. Je suis tellement affaiblie que lorsqu' ils me détachent je m' écroule sur le sol, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Ils me prennent sans ménagement par les épaules et me traînent dans le long couloir blanc, jusqu' à la cellule. Ils ouvrent la porte et me jette à l' intérieur. Je heurte Etan de plein fouet et nous retombons en arrière, tandis que la porte se referme lourdement.

Je roule sur le côté pour laisser Etan se relever. Il gémit en se mettant sur ses coudes.

- Bon sang… je comptais profiter de ce qu' ils ouvrent la porte pour… Eva, qu' est-ce que tu as !

Je n' ai pas pu me lever, je suis à bout de forces. J' ai le corps agité de mouvements convulsifs à causes de l' électrocution que j' ai subie.

Etan s' accroupit puis passe mon bras par dessus son épaule pour m' aider à me lever.

-Aïe…

- Désolé. Tu as les poignets brûlés, on dirait. Ils ont commencé… ?

Je hoche de la tête en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. Je m' assois doucement.

- Ils vont me le payer… Je te jure que je vais leur faire payer, j' arrive à prononcer tout en m' allongeant.

Je n' arrive pas à m' empêcher les tremblements et j' ai mal partout. C' est comme si tout mon corps brûlait, et pourtant j' ai tellement froid… Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. _Je ne tiendrai pas… je ne réussirai jamais à tenir le coup... _Je me recroqueville en tirant le drap sur moi.

- Hé, ça va, n' y pense plus, chuchote Etan en s' asseyant à côté. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Me reposer. Pourquoi, au juste? Pour subir la même chose ? Je n' y arriverai pas. Ils finiront par avoir ce qu' ils veulent… Je ne suis pas assez forte… Je ne pourrai pas.. Je…

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j' ai réussi à dormir. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Une douleur au bras m' a rappelée à la réalité. Je me redresse en m' appuyant sur mon coude. Avec quelques difficultés je parviens à m' asseoir.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Un peu…

Je me passe la main sur la tête pour remettre mes cheveux en ordre. Les brûlures me font toujours souffrir, mais j' ai l' impression d' avoir retrouvé un esprit clair. J' appuie mon dos contre le mur, je ramène mes jambes devant moi et je pose mon menton sur mes genoux.

- Est-ce qu' ils y sont arrivés ? Demande Etan, sans me regarder.

- Non. J' ai réussi à résister, apparemment.

Etan pousse un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Ils vont revenir et je ne sais pas…

Il me regarde d' un air soucieux. Mes mains, que j' ai passées autour de mes jambes, tremblent encore légèrement. Je croise les bras pour les cacher.

- On va sortir d' ici. Mais ça va pas être simple… La porte n' a pas de serrure, et elle a l' air d' être blindée.

Il a déjà inspecté le reste de la salle pendant qu' on m' avait emmenée. Le conduit d' aération est minuscule, je peux tout juste passer le bras dedans. Les couchettes ne sont que des planches de métal accrochées au mur et il est impossible de les décrocher pour s' en servir de bélier. Pas la moindre trappe dans le sol ni sous les couchettes. Les murs sont aussi en métal, et très épais. Il espérait que les sculptures des murs pourraient révéler une sortie et il en inspecté le moindre centimètre carré, mais non. Nous grimpons même sur une des couchettes pour essayer de soulever un des pans du plafond, mais il ne bouge pas d' un centimètre et…

La porte s' ouvre derrière nous. Nous faisons immédiatement volte-face. Mais debout sur les couchettes, les mains dans le dos, on a à peine l' air suspects…

C' est un garde qui porte des plateaux. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir faim… Il entre et dépose les plats sur une des couchettes. Avant que je n' aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Etan bondit sur lui et le frappe dans le dos, puis à la tête, l' assommant sur le coup.

Je saute de la couchette pour me cacher sur le côté de la porte. En entendant le fracas, un second garde entre. Je le frappe à la nuque, puis dans les jambes et il s' effondre. Comme personne d' autre ne rentre, je risque un coup d' œil à l' extérieur. Le couloir est vide. Etan me rejoint. Je l' arrête par le bras avant qu' il ne sorte.

- Les couloirs sont sûrement surveillés par des caméras de surveillance.

- Tu es sûre?

- Eh bien, les seules fois où je suis sortie, je n' étais pas en état de vérifier, mais sur un vaisseau qui transporte des prisonniers, ce serait surprenant qu' il n' y ait que deux gardes pour surveiller.

Il faut prendre les uniformes des gardes. Ils nous permettront de passer inaperçus dans un premier temps. Etan passe un des uniformes par dessus ses vêtements pendant que je tiens la porte qui menace de se refermer. Puis il me remplace et je m' habille.

J' attrape les matraques électrisantes qui gisent sur le sol et je frappe les soldats avec. A la fois pour tester les armes, pour vérifier qu' ils sont toujours évanouis et pour satisfaire un sentiment de vengeance personnelle. Ils portent tous des masques, alors je ne sais pas si ces deux-là étaient responsables de ce qu' on m' a fait. Mais un soldat d' Esthar, c' est un soldat d' Esthar. Et ces-deux-là se réveilleront avec un sacré mal de tête. Nous mettons les masques qui nous couvrent entièrement la tête. Etan jette un dernier coup d' œil dans le couloir après que je lui aie passé une des matraques, qu' il attache à sa ceinture.

- Allez, viens, dit-il.

Je referme doucement la porte après être sortie, enfermant ainsi les deux gardes. Il y a plusieurs portes semblables à celle qui menait à la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Je suppose qu' il s' agit d' autres cellules. Nous longeons les murs et devons rebrousser chemin en voyant plusieurs gardes arriver d' un couloir perpendiculaire. Avec un casque et un uniforme identiques, ils seraient probablement incapables de nous reconnaître, mais ils peuvent toujours venir nous parler et nous préférons ne pas courir le risque.

Notre objectif, c' est de trouver les capsules de sauvetage et nous enfuir au plus vite. Ca n' a rien de glorieux, mais jouer les héros et se faire rattraper dix minutes après avoir réussi à s' échapper ne le serait pas davantage; à deux contre toute une flotte, pas la peine de rêver.

Alors nous restons les plus discrets possible, tout en essayant de conserver une allure normale, qui ne paraîtrait pas suspecte au cas où nous serions surveillés par des caméras… Nous passons devant une salle ouverte. Des gardes sont assis à jouer aux cartes et à discuter. L' un d' entre eux nous fait un signe de la main, et nous lui répondons de même avant de déguerpir, le cœur battant comme jamais. Nous passons devant différentes salles, mais aucune ne mène à la sortie. A une autre intersection, nous nous retrouvons dans un énième couloir qui me semble étrangement familier.

-Mais ils se ressemblent tous, ma parole. On est pas déjà passés par là? Je demande en regardant tout autour de moi.

- Comment font les soldats pour se repérer là-dedans? Demande Etan, excédé.

- Il doit y avoir un plan quelque part. Regarde, il y a un ordinateur, là-bas.

Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était libre, nous pénétrons dans la salle. Etan appuie sur la commande pour refermer la porte et je me dirige vers le PC.

- Et si jamais il faut un code d' accès? demande Etan.

- Alors on aura qu' a aller demander notre chemin à un soldat.

Je me débrouille avec un ordinateur, mais je ne suis pas un pirate informatique, non plus.

Mais ce n' est finalement pas nécessaire, parce que l' ordinateur était juste en veille, il ne me demande pas de mot de passe. J' arrive à télécharger le plan du vaisseau.

- Donc, j' explique à Etan en montrant du doigt une partie de l' écran, nous, on est là. Ca doit être une salle de contrôle annexe.

- _Hein ?_

- C' est à dire qu' elle contrôle cette partie du vaisseau. Pour décharger la salle principale de contrôle du vaisseau d' une partie de ses fonctions, si tu veux. Les cellules de détention sont juste là. C' est bien ce que je pensais: on a fait que tourner en rond, je fais, agacée.

- L' armurerie! s' exclame Etan en montrant une petite salle un peu plus bas sur l' écran.

J' avais complètement oublié ça. Nos sacs doivent se trouver là, normalement. Si on s' échappe sans rien d' autre que ces fichus uniformes, on fera quoi, une fois dehors? Mais même si ce n' est pas le cas, on en trouvera d' autres et surtout, comme l' indique le nom, il y aura des armes!

- Où sont les capsules de sauvetage ? Demande Etan.

- Elles se trouvent probablement à un autre étage, je réponds en m' affairant sur le clavier pour faire apparaître le plan des autres niveaux du vaisseau.

- Et s' il n' y en a pas?

- C' est obligé qu' il y en ait. C' est une mesure de sécurité. Tiens, regarde. C' est quatre niveaux en dessous de celui où on est… Bon sang, mais quelle taille il fait, ce vaisseau?

- Celui dans lequel je suis monté était tout petit pourtant, dit Etan en se grattant la tête, sceptique.

- Alors c' est qu'il à été amarré à un plus gros. On doit être dans un croiseur ou quelque chose comme ça. Bon, il faudra prendre cet ascenseur pour descendre. Il n' est pas très loin d' ici.

-A condition qu' il ne soit pas surveillé, fait remarquer Etan. T' as un moyen d' accéder aux caméras de surveillances?

- Oui, mais là, il faut un mot de passe spécial.

Nous fouillons les poches de notre uniforme au cas où l' un des gardes aurait été assez stupide pour y laisser le code inscrit sur un petit bout de papier. Sans succès. Tant pis.

- Et pourquoi on emprunterait pas carrément un des vaisseaux du hangar, regarde ! Demande Etan.

- Parce que je serais incapable de le faire démarrer, je grogne.

- Et si eux s' en servent pour nous poursuivre ? Fait remarquer Etan.

Et zut, je n' y avais pas pensé! Il doit y avoir un moyen de bloquer l' ouverture des hangars. Oui, c' est là. Mais évidemment, il faut un code. Il est tout simplement impossible de détacher une capsule sans qu' ils s' en rendent compte, dans la salle de contrôle. Ils vont lancer les vaisseaux à notre poursuite et des capsules de sauvetage n' ont rien d' engins de course…

Tout à coup, la porte s' ouvre derrière nous.

Etan se redresse brusquement, tandis que je reste pétrifiée au dessus de l' écran.

- Salut, fait un soldat en entrant. Ca va?

- Heu… oui, fait Etan.

Il entre tranquillement et ouvre une des caisses pour y récupérer une boîte, juste derrière nous. .

- Épuisante, cette garde, ronchonne le soldat. Ca fait six heures d' affilée. Vous vous rendez compte ? Sans la moindre pause !

- Ca alors…

- Vous bossez sur quoi? Demande le soldat en s' approchant du l' ordinateur.

- On… on vérifie que… que tout est en place, dit Etan.

- Bonne idée. Avec ces Seeds à bord, on sait jamais. Paraît qu' ils sont super forts. Z' avez regardé les caméras du couloir est ? Les soldats ont pris leur pause. Il n' y a pas de risque normalement, mais on sait jamais…

- Euh… je… on a… oublié le code.

- Le code ? S' étonne le soldat. Mais c' est votre carte magnétique qu' il faut utiliser, enfin! C' est lui qui transmet le code à l' ordinateur!

Il me montre l' appareil qui est en dessous de l' ordinateur où il faut glisser la carte.

- Ahlala, z' êtes nouveaux tous les deux, hein? Soupire le soldat. Bon, regardez.

Il détache l' écusson sur son épaule et la passe dans la fente de la machine.

- Dans ce sens-là, hein? Si vous mettez dans l' autre, ça peut abîmer votre carte et l' ordinateur ne le reconnaîtra pas. Et après, pour en obtenir une autre auprès de l' administration, ce sera la croix et la bannière. Pigé?

Nous hochons de la tête, et en regardant mon épaule je me traite d' idiote pour la millionième fois de la journée. On avait ce qu' il fallait sur nous depuis le début…

- Bon, faut que j' y aille. Ca ira?

- Merci.

Une fois qu' il sort, sa boîte sous le bras, et que la porte se referme, Etan semble se remettre à respirer.

- Plutôt sympa, fait-il en enlevant son écusson pour le passer dans l' appareil.

L' ordinateur reconnaît la carte et le code s' affiche. Je m' empresse de verrouiller les portes des hangars. Tant que j' y suis, je modifie l' accès à ces données en incluant un mot de passe cette fois. En cas de problème, le temps qu' ils réussissent à sortir leurs vaisseaux du hangar, on sera déjà loin.

- Regarde, on peut même voir les plans de patrouille, s' exclame Etan.

Woaw. On a les horaires, les noms et le nombre de soldats, plus les lieux qu' ils sont censés surveiller. En tout cas on devrait être tranquilles jusqu' à l' ascenseur; là ils sont de l' autre côté de ce niveau.

Je mémorise le chemin à parcourir pour arriver à la salle des armes et nous rendre à l' ascenseur, puis j' éteins l' ordinateur.

Nos sacs se trouvent effectivement dans des caisses dans l' armurerie. On les a juste posés là, ils n' ont même pas été ouverts. Nous récupérons nos sacs et nos armes, plus un fusil blaster chacun. Ce sont les armes des esthariens, et les armes de combat rapproché ne nous serviraient pas à grand chose contre leur tirs. J' attrape aussi quelques grenades que je suspends à ma ceinture.

- Juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais… je réponds en haussant les épaules à Etan qui me demande ce que je compte faire exploser au juste.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ca va être difficile de passer inaperçu avec tout ça, fait-il remarquer.

Il désigne mon gros sac à dos noir et rouge - pas vraiment les couleurs d' Esthar- le sien, pas tellement plus discret, plus nos armes.

- On aura de quoi riposter, au moins.

- Oui, mais si tout le vaisseau est alerté, c' est pas avec deux malheureuses armes à feu qu' on pourra repousser TOUS les soldats…

C' est pas faux, mais il reconnaît qu' on ne peut pas non plus laisser nos affaires ici - et encore moins sa gunblade.

Maintenant, direction l' ascenseur.

Alors que nous tournons dans le couloir suivant, nous nous retrouvons face à une patrouille. Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils font ici, eux? Ils étaient censés être du côté des cellules! Est-ce qu' ils sont donc tout à fait incapables de respecter un plan de patrouille? Je pile sur place, et Etan, qui ne m' avait pas vu m' arrêter me percute de plein fouet. Il s' apprête à râler quand il aperçoit les soldats.

- Et merde, murmure-t-il.

Nous nous redressons puis reprenons notre marche comme si de rien n' était en espérant qu' on ne nous arrêtera pas mais le soldat qui dirige la troupe s' arrête à notre niveau et nous salue.

- Que faites vous ici, soldats? Ce n' est pas votre zone.

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que ce n' est pas la sienne non plus. D' une part parce selon son uniforme, il s' agit d' un gradé, qu' il est plutôt mal vu de critiquer son supérieur hiérarchique, et ce serait la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer. Et d' autre part parce que s' il y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas censés être là, c' est nous !

- Nous avons reçu l' autorisation de mener les sacs des prisonniers aux niveau -2 pour inspecter leur contenu, dit Etan.

- Depuis quand c' est le niveau -2qui s' en occupe? s' étonne la garde. C' est toujours ici que ça se passe.

- 'Ce que j' en sais, moi… bougonne Etan. Les ordres, c' est les ordres…

- Ouais, ils savent vraiment pas ce qu' ils veulent, en haut. Bon, allez-y. C ' est juste qu' on doit surveiller les allées et venues ici. A croire qu' ils nous prennent pour des idiots, les chefs. Comme si on serait pas capable de repérer l' ennemi s' il s' échappait...

Après un ultime salut, il nous laisse passer et la troupe poursuit sa ronde. Quand ils ont tourné, je recommence à respirer. J' ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, là. Alors qu' il nous reste deux couloirs à traverser, des pas précipités se font entendre derrière nous et une voix ordonne :

- Arrêtez-vous !

- Continue, me souffle Etan. On y est presque.

- ARRETEZ -VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT OU NOUS OUVRONS LE FEU!

Des tirs résonnent derrière nous. Nous rentrons le cou puis nous nous collons contre le mur pour nous protéger derrière les renforcements. Une sirène assourdissante se met à retentir.

- Cette fois, on est repérés, me crie Etan pour couvrir les bruits des tirs. Ils ont dû faire des vérifications.

- Et ils vont tous débarquer. Ils peuvent arriver par derrière et là on sera encerclés.

Pour l' instant on arrive à garder les soldats à distance parce qu' ils ont vu qu' on avait aussi des fusils, mais ça ne va pas durer. Cherchant une issue, Etan remarque une grille en bas du mur. Il s' accroupit avec précaution pour regarder ce qu' il y a derrière.

- C' est un conduit d' aération, dit-il en se relevant.

-Oui, et alors?

J' espère qu' il pense pas à ce que je crois qu' il pense.

- On va passer par là.

- T' es pas un peu cinglé ?

Il tire dans la grille qui vole en éclats, puis il donne des coups de pieds dans les bouts qui sont restés accrochés pour élargir le trou et il saute dedans. Il est complètement cinglé.

Après avoir tiré une dernière fois sur les soldats, je saute après lui, les pieds en avant en priant pour qu' il sache ce qu' il fait. Je glisse à toute allure dans une sorte de long tube métallique qui descend, jusqu' à ce que j' entende la voix d' Etan, lointaine :

- Attend un instant, reste là où tu es !

- _Quoi ?_

- Ne descend plus !

Mais comment il veut que je fasse ça ? Il n' y a rien à quoi s' accrocher! Je finis par tendre les bras et les jambes sur le côté pour freiner. Quand j' y arrive, je me trouve à un mètre au dessus d' Etan. Il est debout et regarde par terre.

- Mais qu' est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Je crie, furieuse.

Il relève la tête vers moi en désignant le sol, d' où proviennent les quelques rayons de lumière qui constituent le seul éclairage de l' endroit.

- C' est une grille, dit-il. A cette vitesse on l' aurait pulvérisée, et dessous il y a une hélice.

Il me tend les bras pour m' aider à descendre, et j' atterris doucement à côté de lui.

Il n' y a pas de sortie de secours, si c' est ce que cet idiot espérait trouver ici.

- Bravo, on a l' air malin, maintenant, je fais. Comment on sort d' ici?

On a probablement descendu une trentaine de mètres, alors ce n' est même pas la peine de songer à remonter, surtout qu' on serait attendus par des dizaines de soldats armés et pas très contents.

- Attends, pousse-toi un peu, dit Etan.

- Et tu voudrais que je me pousse pour aller où? Je m' énerve.

Le tube ne doit même pas faire un mètre de largeur sur un mètre de longueur. Alors changer de place, ça va être pratique si on songe qu' en plus on a nos énormes sacs sur le dos... On finit par réussir à tourner pour échanger nos places et Etan s' accroupit pendant que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui laisser la place. Il détache une autre grille et passe la tête par l' ouverture.

- Regarde. On devrait pouvoir sortir par là, en rampant. Ca doit bien mener quelque part.

Je suppose que ce n' est pas le moment de dire que je suis claustrophobe…

C' est trop étroit pour pouvoir passer avec les sacs sur le dos. Comme je suis plus mince qu' Etan, il vaut mieux que je passe devant, j' aurais moins de mal à me mouvoir. Lui, il poussera les sacs en me suivant. Il faut donc échanger à nouveau nos places et je m' engouffre dans l' ouverture la tête la première. J' espère que ça ne va pas se mettre à descendre, plus loin.

Je dois m' aider des coudes pour avancer. Au bout de dix mètres je suis crevée. Je déteste cette sensation de faire du sur place comme ça.

Il y a différentes intersections, mais au point où on en est, on a aucune idée de l' endroit où ça va nous mener. De temps en temps, je trouve une sortie, mais elles débouchent sur des salles remplies de soldats, comme les dortoirs ou la cantine. Ca doit faire des heures maintenant qu' on tourne dans les conduits, je suis épuisée et Etan aussi peine derrière.

Je finis par trouver une salle apparemment vide. Je réunis mes forces pour pousser la grille et je la fais tomber par terre. Aucune réaction. J' arrive à m' agripper au rebord pour éviter de tomber la tête la première et je sors. Enfin de l' air! Je récupère les sacs puis j' aide Etan à descendre.

- J' ai cru qu' on en sortirait jamais, dit-il en s' étirant.

Nous nous trouvons sûrement dans une salle d' entrepôt. Après nous être reposés un instant contre les caisses empilées, nous remettons nos sacs sur notre dos et nous sortons, toujours avec nos uniformes - qui n' ont maintenant plus grand chose de présentable - sur le dos.

Reste à savoir à quel niveau nous nous trouvons et comment accéder aux capsules de sauvetage. Tout paraît parfaitement calme, ce qui est plutôt bizarre vu le vacarme qui régnait en haut tout à l' heure. Ca m' étonnerait qu' ils se soient dit qu' ils allaient nous laisser tranquille, finalement.

Je finis par trouver un ordinateur. Il indique que nous sommes au niveau -6, c' est à dire tout en bas de l' appareil, et un niveau en-dessous de celui où se trouvent les capsules de sauvetage. On aura la poisse jusqu' au bout, ma parole. Je n' espérais pas vraiment atterrir juste à côté des capsules de sauvetage, mais quand même…

Il faudrait un miracle pour arriver là-bas sans se faire repérer. Surtout que pour les ascenseurs, c' est grillé : ils doivent être sous bonne garde maintenant. Je repère un escalier de service à proximité, il faudra voir par là. Etan me dit qu' il est à peu près sûr qu' on sera attendus en haut. Mais est-ce qu' on a d' autre choix? Alors, les mains crispées sur nos armes, nous montons avec prudence. Nous arrivons à l' étage supérieur. Il n' y a pas un bruit.

- C' est pas normal, murmure Etan. Ils doivent nous attendre quelque part. C' est impossible que le seul moyen de quitter le vaisseau reste sans surveillance.

- Ils sont peut-être tout simplement stupides…

Mais je sens bien qu' il a raison. S' ils nous attendent, ils n' ont pas d' intérêt à se montrer avant que nous soyons assez dégagés pour qu' ils puissent nous entourer sans problème.

- Si on se séparait ? Je propose. Ils ne s' y attendent sûrement pas, ça les obligerait à revoir leur tactique à la dernière minute. On fait chacun le tour pour se retrouver aux capsules de sauvetage.

Il a un instant d' hésitation.

- Tu te souviens de chemin? Je demande.

- Oui, oui, c' est bon.

-Alors quoi?

- … Non, rien.

Bon, on a pas de temps à perdre. On se sépare. Les capsules de sauvetage doivent se trouver devant nous, mais nous faisons le tour chacun de notre côté. Tout est silencieux. Si des soldats se cachaient ici, je pourrais même les entendre respirer. Les couloirs sont vides, mais je reste sur mes gardes. J' avance avec précaution, mon arme relevée, et j' inspecte le moindre couloir. Les capsules se trouvent deux allées plus loin, normalement, je devrai tourner à gauche. J' y arrive au bout de quelques minutes sans avoir rencontré qui que ce soit. Je dois être devenue complètement parano… Mais Etan n' est toujours pas arrivé. Qu 'est-ce qu' il fiche, à la fin ?

Des tirs dans un couloir parallèle me font me redresser en sursaut. L' arme tendue en avant, je cherche une cible du regard. Les tirs continuent, mais je ne vois toujours rien.

Bon sang, c' est Etan qui s' est fait prendre.

Je retourne dans le couloir d' où je viens. J' aurais une chance de prendre les Esthariens par derrière. Je sors une des grenades que j' avais ramassée. J' avance plus lentement à présent, ma main toujours crispée sur l' arme. Ils sont accroupis près d' un mur et tirent sur une cible que je ne peux pas voir. Vérifiant qu' aucun autre soldat n' arrive sur le côté , j' active la grenade que je lance au milieu des soldats puis je recule pour me cacher. Ce ne sont pas des grenades très puissantes, leur portée n' est pas très grande et si une ou deux explosent ici, ça n' aura pas de conséquence, le vaisseau est beaucoup trop grand. Par contre on ne peut pas en dire autant des soldats que se sont retrouvés à quelques centimètre d' elle. J' entends des cris, une explosion puis plus rien.

Je risque un œil dans le couloir. Quelques soldats que se trouvaient ici sont allongés sur le sol, immobiles. D' autres sont debout, appuyés contre le mur pour pouvoir rester debout, visiblement sonnés. Il leur suffit de m' apercevoir pour reprendre leur esprits et se mettre à me tirer dessus. J' en viens facilement à bout, d' autant plus que d' autres tirs proviennent de derrière eux et m' aident à les éliminer. Les soldats, paniqués en se voyant cernés par les tirs, ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Une fois qu' ils sont tous à terre, Etan sort de sa cachette.

- Je m' en doutais bien que ça pouvait être que toi, pour l' explosion, souffle-t-il.

Il me suit en courant jusqu' aux modules de sauvetage. Ce sont des minis vaisseaux qui peuvent transporter six personnes maximum et permettent d' évacuer le vaisseau en cas d' urgence.

Nous jetons nos sacs dans l' appareil, nous nous penchons pour passer par l' étroite entrée et Etan referme la porte pendant que je m' installe aux commandes.

Maintenant, il va me falloir faire face à un problème que j' avais mis de côté jusqu' ici pour me concentrer sur les étapes précédentes: est-ce que je vais être capable de piloter ce truc?

J' allume l' écran de contrôle. En même temps, la protection de l' appareil se retire et dégage le pare brise. Il fait jour dehors. Assis là, nous avons l' impression de ne pas bouger et pourtant les paysages en bas défilent à une vitesse impressionnante. Nous sommes visiblement à une haute altitude. Les maisons paraissent minuscules vues d' ici.

- C' est pas pour te mettre la pression, mais y' a des chances que d' autres soldats débarquent ici, dit Etan, nerveux. Alors ce serait bien qu' on soit partis avant…

Pas pour me mettre la pression…

Allez, c' est pas le moment de paniquer. Tu l' as déjà fait, ma vieille. Ce n' est qu' un engin de secours, rien de bien compliqué, quand même... Je mets le contact et le moteur se met à ronfler, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Je tire sur la manette pour nous faire avancer, mais l' appareil ne bouge pas d' un centimètre. En revanche, le moteur émet un ronflement qui ne me dit rien de bon. Je préfère arrêter d' accélérer avant qu' il ne surchauffe.

- On doit toujours être retenus au vaisseau, dit Etan.

Quel sens de la déduction…

Bon, il doit bien y avoir une commande pour changer ça. En fouillant le tableau de bord, Etan finit par trouver un levier. Il y en a un aussi de mon côté. Tout en maintenant le volant d' une main - histoire qu' on ne tombe pas à pic si on se détache - je l' abaisse. Etan fait de même de son côté, l' air plutôt anxieux. Le module subit une légère secousse, signe que nous avons réussi à nous dégager. Par chance nous ne tombons pas à pic, mais je dois vite reprendre le volant à deux mains. Puis j' accélère autant que je peux et nous nous éloignons à toute vitesse de là, au début avec quelques difficultés à cause de l' attraction que le vaisseau exerce sur le notre.

- Tu vois où on est? je demande à Etan.

Il se penche en avant, regarde sur les côtés.

- Au dessus d' une forêt… mais aucune idée de laquelle.

Génial. Essayez donc d' atterrir dans une forêt… Et celle-ci semble ne jamais finir. Il va falloir trouver un endroit où atterrir avec une ville à proximité. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les capacités du module, mais je pense qu' on ne va pas aller très loin. Ce n' est pas un vaisseau, ça sert juste à évacuer en cas d' urgence et je préfèrerais trouver un endroit où me poser avant qu' on ne manque de carburant. Nous ne nous trouvons plus à une très haute altitude et j' ai légèrement ralenti afin de ne pas dépenser inutilement du carburant. Mais où m' arrêter? Si c' est encore pour tomber dans un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, merci bien. Nous survolons maintenant la mer, puis nous nous retrouvons de nouveau au dessus d' un continent.

- On dirait une ville, là-bas! S' exclame Etan au bout d' un moment, en, se penchant vers l' avant.

Je jette un rapide coup d' œil. D' ici, on dirait seulement une tache grise au milieu d' une plaine, mais en nous rapprochant, je constate qu' il a raison. Etan a l' air ravi, mais je dois à présent encore fois faire face à un autre problème que j' avais préférer laisser de côté jusqu' à ce que je sois obligée de m' y confronter: l' atterrissage. Le moins que l' on puisse dire, c'est que le dernier n' était pas très réussi. Même sans soldats à nos trousses, je ne sais pas en combien de morceaux le vaisseau aurait atterri. Heureusement, les modules de sauvetage sont prévus pour des atterrissages en catastrophe. On va avoir l' occasion de vérifier s' ils sont efficaces et solides.

Je décide de me poser près d' une forêt qui devrait masquer le vaisseau à la ville. C' est quand même un vaisseau estharien. Dieu sait comment on serait accueillis si quelqu' un nous voyait en descendre…

Je ralentis autant que possible, mais au stade où en est, c' est plus la gravité qui décide que moi. Et nous descendons bien plus vite que je ne l' aurais voulu. Etan se renfonce dans son siège, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Je jette un oeil au compteur. Dix mètres avant d' atteindre le sol… Sept… Quatre… Deux…

Je tire de toutes mes forces pour relever le volant afin faire stopper l' appareil.

Un grand craquement se fait entendre lorsque la coque heurte le sol, et nous glissons sur l' herbe en faisant voler les jeune arbres que se trouvent sur le passage sur une centaine de mètres ,avant que l' appareil ne s' immobilise totalement.

Je suis entière. Sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, mais entière. Je tourne la tête vers Etan. Il est un peu pale, mais il va bien aussi.

- On essaiera de trouver une voiture pour repartir, hein… Dit-il faiblement en se détachant.

* * *

**commentaire de SheBanG**

**Déjà : un immense désolé à genoux pour ce retard; je n' ai aucune excuse, vu que les chapitres sont écrits depuis belle lurette et qu' il me suffisait de les corriger. Je m' arrache un peu les cheveux sur les derniers chapitres, la fin est déjà en vue, mais c' est encore loin, ça devrait être vers les chapitres 20, par là...**

**J' ai été vache avec Etan, je sais. Il a rien pour lui, le pauvre, hein ? Un père qui a trahi la BGU et tenté de tuer tout le monde; il est orphelin, personne ne l' aime et maintenant, il est mourant. Désolée vieux. J' avais prévenue que je serais méchante. ( commentaire à moi-même : comme s' il avait eu le choix… ).**

**Pendant un moment, j' avais pensé, pour le moment où Eva propose qu' ils se séparent, montrer qu' Etan n' avait peut-être pas tout à fait confiance en Eva; qu' il se demandait si ce n' était pas un moyen pour elle de se débarrasser de lui en partant toute seule - puisqu' il est incapable de piloter et donc de s' évader seul au cas où il serait retardé par des soldats et n' arriverait pas à la rejoindre à temps. Et là, évidemment, Eva aurait été super vexée parce que bon, même si elle ne l' adore pas, c' est pas son genre de faire des trucs pareils, etc etc… **

**Je vous explique: pour moi, Etan n' aurait pas tant inquiet d' être laissé ici que triste d' être abandonné après ce qu' ils avaient parcouru tous les deux; qu' il pensait que ça les avait quand même rapprochés, même si c' était pas le grand amour mais qu' il doutait qu' Eva puisse penser la même chose, avec son sale caractère. **

**Puis je me suis dit… pff, ça va encore retarder l' histoire pour rien, une dispute à ce moment. Maintenant qu' ils commencent ENFIN à mieux se connaître et à s' entendre à peu près, je vais pas encore compliquer les choses, hein. Etan a déjà été très conciliant, il s' est toujours efforcé de lui faire confiance même au début, alors c' est pas pour douter d' elle a la dernière minute. **

**Mais d' un autre côté… ben les choses sont pas évidentes à suivre avec Eva: un coup elle est gentille, un autre jour insupportable… Alors il aurait pu quand même se demander, non? Qu 'est-ce qu' elle pensait réellement de lui à ce moment? **

**Mais bon, ma paresse l' a emporté. C' est déjà assez compliqué comme ça à écrire, je vais pas en rajouter, ça deviendrait carrément du masochisme. Alors stop, ça suffit. Na. **

**Et finalement ( encore), j' ai juste laissé le "moment d' hésitation", pour montrer quand même tout ça, mais laisser le choix au lecteur de penser ce qu' il veut ( jusqu' à un certain point, me direz vous, puisque je finis par dire ce que ça signifiait… ah lala, mais elle sait pas ce qu' elle veut, cette fille…), et aussi parce que l' hésitation pourrait ne pas être due uniquement à ce que j' ai expliqué plus haut… ( et là, vous avez le droit de penser ce que voulez ! troooop gentille moua ) **

**Bref, c' était beaucoup parler pour pas grand chose, ce commentaire? Tout ça pour commenter un passage que je n' ai même pas mis, c' est pas mal, non? **

**Sheba. Je ne crois pas que j' avais déjà parlé de la raison pour laquelle j' avais choisi ce prénom pour le G-Force. En fait, c' était en cherchant un mot dans le dico d' anglais que je suis tombée dessus. Sheba, c' est Sabbat, en fait. Vous voyez, «Reine de sabbat », quoi. Et juste dessous, il y a le mot Shebang, qui signifie bazard. Alors forcément, pour ce G-force je me suis dit que ça correspondait bien parce qu' elle censée mettre tout sens dessus dessous. **

**Je crois que quand je recorrigerai les chapitres précédents ( mais ce sera pas avant d' avoir terminé le fic, par contre), je rajouterai certains éléments, certains passages afin d' étoffer un peu tout ça. J' ai trouvé que finalement, je n' avais pas insisté sur comment est Eva dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle est quand même pas toujours désagréable, pleurnicharde et de mauvaise humeur… il faudra que je rajoute une bonne partie pour qu' on puisse mieux la cerner, et voir qu' elle est particulièrement désagréable avec Etan, mais qu' elle ne l' est pas tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Et ceux qui sont censés être ses meilleurs amis, j' en dit pas grand chose non plus. Vous me direz, vu qu' au bout de trois chapitres ils ne font plus partie du décor ça n' a pas de grand intérêt… Mais ils reviendront sûrement à un moment, bananes ! vous répondrai-je. **

**Quoiqu' il en soit je voudrais dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour cet horrible et impardonnable retard à ceux qui suivent ma fic, vos commentaires m' ont fait énormément plaisir. Je m' arrache un peu les cheveux sur le chapitre 19 en ce moment ( eh oui, heureusement que j' ai de la marge ! lol) mais je vais essayer d' être moins irrégulière, pour la suite, promis ! **

**Biz biz **

**SheBang **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII**

****

****

A bout de forces, nous sortons quasiment en rampant de l' appareil. Nous restons allongés dans l' herbe un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide, revivant silencieusement ces dernières heures. Je n' arrive pas à croire qu' on s' en soit sortis. Mon cœur a du mal à reprendre un rythme normal.

Etan se lève. Il n' est pas question de traîner ici indéfiniment.

Il a réussi à repérer et à désactiver l' émetteur de la capsule avant que nous ne changions de direction et euh… n' "atterrissions" ; nous ne risquons donc rien dans l' immédiat, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où nous sommes. Mais avec les moyens qu' ils possèdent, ce n' est sans doute qu' une question de temps avant qu' ils n' y arrivent et ne débarquent ici.

Nous dissimulons la capsule tant bien que mal, en la couvrant de quelques branches que nous avons arrachées en atterrissant, mais il faudrait vraiment avoir un problèmes aux yeux pour ne pas la remarquer. Tant pis. Elle ne sera pas visible depuis la ville ni la route, c' est l' essentiel.

Après avoir récupéré nos affaires et nous être débarrassés des uniformes, nous nous dirigeons vers la ville. Je ne peux m' empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en la reconnaissant.

- Deling City… grogne Etan.

- Et alors?

- Alors, on me connaît, ici.

- Et je suppose que c' est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Je devine à son air renfrogné.

Il hausse les épaules.

- La dernière et seule fois que je suis venu c' était il y a quinze jours. Je devais juste aller résoudre un problème avec un type qui faisait du commerce illégal pour ton père. Quelqu' un m' a pris pour mon père et il y a eu une émeute. Il a fallu toute la police de la ville pour écarter la foule. Tu as pu voir le résultat à l' infirmerie…

C' est vrai que Seifer a fait des siennes ici. Moi, mon père a toujours refusé que je voyage avec lui, ce qui fait que personne ne me connaît et je peux passer inaperçue sans problème. En revanche, le lien de parenté entre Etan et un des plus grand criminels du siècle est quasiment inscrit sur son visage. Ca ne va pas nous faciliter les choses, c' est sûr.

Impossible de faire autrement de toute façon. La ville la plus proche est à des kilomètres, et il nous faut nous reposer un peu, tous les soldats d' Esthar seraient-ils à nos trousses. Etan tire de son sac une casquette qu' il enfonce jusqu' aux yeux, et il remonte le col de sa veste. Question discrétion c' est toujours pas le top, mais je n' ai pas de meilleure idée, alors…

Soudain, en regardant l' entrée, je m' arrête sur place.

- Etan, les soldats ! Je m' étrangle en m' agrippant à son bras.

- Hein? Quoi?

Devant nous, trois soldats gardent l' entrée en faisant les cent pas, discutant à voix basse.

Paniquée, je tourne la tête vers Etan. Il est livide.

-M… mais c' est pas possible ! Je balbutie. Comment est-ce qu' ils ont… Ils peuvent pas savoir qu' on est ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, il considère les soldats un instant.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu' ils soient là pour nous. On a pris nos précautions. Et de toute façon ils n' auraient pas pu être là aussi vite, même si l' émetteur de la capsule de sauvetage avait fonctionné... Par contre il se peut qu' ils aient pris la ville.

Il va falloir qu' on m' explique pourquoi la poisse s' acharne à nous suivre dans tout ce qu' on fait. C' est vraiment pas le moment.

-Alors?

- Comment ça "alors"? S' exclame Etan. On fait demi-tour, et tout de suite, encore !

- C' est ça, la prochaine ville n' est jamais qu' à cinquante bornes ! En plus, ils nous ont vu; on aurait l' air à peine suspect en faisant demi-tour maintenant…

- T'es folle ? Ca grouille sûrement de soldats, là-dedans !

- Peut-être, mais ce sera certainement plus difficile de se faire repérer dans la ville parmi tous les gens qu' en trainant dans je ne sais quel endroit désert où on attirera l' attention.

- C' est une logique qui me dépasse un peu, là je dois dire…

L' air pas très enthousiaste - et je le comprends si on songe que pour lui le danger vient à la fois des soldats et des habitants, ce qui revient à dire: de chaque personne qu' il croisera - il pèse le pour et le contre pendant un instant.

- Très bien, on y va, soupire-t-il. Mais j' espère qu' on ne fait pas une grosse bêtise…

Et moi donc…

Il va falloir aller trouver le maire de la ville, si on peut aller jusque là. Il nous aidera à contacter la BGU ou n' importe quelle autre fac. C'est la seule solution que je vois.

Inspirant un bon coup, nous nous avançons, essayant de nous retenir de nous enfuir en courant dans la direction inverse.

- Salut, fait un des soldats gardant l' entrée. Désolé, on a juste quelques petites formalités à remplir avant que vous puissiez rentrer. Juste quelques renseignements.

- B… hum, bien sûr, je fais en me raclant la gorge pour retrouver une voix normale.

Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de penser à la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée en face d' un soldat d' Esthar. Etan garde la tête légèrement baissée afin de cacher son visage au moins en partie.

- Juste la routine, vous voyez, on doit surveiller qui entre ou sort…

Bon, vos noms, s' il vous plait.

- Patrick et Dina Pihl.

Les premiers noms qui me sont venus à l' esprit. Ca doit être le nom d' un couple d' un des romans à l' eau de rose débiles de Meryl. Il y a trois semaines, Bess et moi sommes tombées dessus parce qu' elle en avait oublié un dans la cafétéria, et nous avons pleuré de rire tout l' après midi après avoir lu. Ca aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

- Et qu' est-ce que vous venez faire ici? Demande-t-il à Etan, sans doute pour voir s' il n' était pas muet étant donné qu' il n' a pas ouvert la bouche jusqu' ici.

Problème: ils pourraient finir par le reconnaître.

- On pourrait vous demander la même chose, je fais remarquer en croisant les bras.

Etan me fait les gros yeux sous sa casquette, mais l' autre hausse les épaules.

- Vous inquiétez pas, lui dit le soldat. On y a le droit tout le temps.

- Eh bien c' est sûrement pour une bonne raison...

- Tout le temps? Depuis quand vous êtes ici ? Demande Etan en me coupant.

- Quatre jours, je crois? Répond l' autre en se tournant vers ses deux collègues.

- Chouette ville, hein? Fait Etan du ton du badinage, pour m' empêcher de l' ouvrir.

- J'pourrais pas trop dire. Nous on est coincés ici. Sûr que je serais mieux chez moi, mais les ordres c' est les ordres. On me dit de garder les portes, je garde les portes. On me dit de ne pas laisser entrer ceux qui ne coopèrent pas, et je ne laisse pas entrer les gens qui ne coopèrent pas. Alors, _qu' est-ce que vous venez faire ici _?

- Rendre visite à notre oncle, répond Etan.

- Nom du parent?

Aïe je ne connais personne ici. Je pourrais inventer, mais je parierais qu' ils ont une liste des habitants de la ville.

- Albertide Milenius, répond Etan.

- Ok, ça ira. Allez-y. Bon séjour.

- Tu parles, je grogne un fois qu' ils ne peuvent plus entendre. T' aurais du me laisser faire, ils auraient pu te reconnaître. Il ne fallait pas attirer l' attention, je te rappelle.

- Il va falloir que tu revoies ta définition d' " attirer l' attention". Qu' est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ? Le mettre en colère?

- J' ai dit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête, je dis en haussant les épaules. Cet Albertide, c' est qui?

Etan n' a aucune famille, c' était un bobard de plus. Mais si le soldat nous a laissé entrer c' est qu' il savait qu' il y a bien une personne de ce nom ici.

- Une connaissance.

- Je croyais que tout personne ici ne t' appréciait?

- Je n' ai pas dit qu' Albertide était un ami.

La rue est pleine de soldats. Ils semblent postés devant chaque porte. Les habitants leurs renvoient des coups d' œil furieux qu' ils ne remarquent pas, soient que ça leur soit parfaitement égal, soit qu' ils soient trop stupides pour comprendre qu' ils leurs sont adressés.

- Ca fait quatre jours qu' ils sont là, chuchote Etan tandis que nous traversons la ville. Ils sont donc arrivés avant même que nous ne soyons attrapés, ça n' a donc rien à voir avec nous. C' est déjà ça.

- Ils ont réussi à prendre Deling City, malgré les défenses de la ville. En quoi ça pourrait être bon signe? Imagine combien d' autres villes ont pu être prises? Combien de territoires ils ont sous surveillance ?

Il ne répond rien à ça, il s' était sûrement déjà posé la question.

Nous nous mêlons à la foule, mais avec l' impression d' être aussi voyants que si nous portions des pancartes lumineuses avec notre nom dessus.

Le palais du maire est évidemment l' endroit le plus gardé de la ville. Pas moyen d' approcher alors nous passons rapidement. D' après des habitants, le maire ne serait même plus ici, personne ne l' a vu. A priori, Esthar a besoin de lui pour négocier et ne lui aurait donc pas fait de mal, mais on ne sait jamais… Conclusion: aucune aide à attendre de ce côté.

Etan m' a averti qu' il ne restait plus d' argent car il avait dû utiliser ce qui restait pour acheter les provisions à Tréhignac. Mais nous pouvons vendre les blasters que nous avions… euh… empruntées.

En effet, nous parvenons à les vendre à un bon prix à un petit armurier teigneux – notre fameux oncle Albertide - qui à mon grand étonnement et soulagement ne nous interroge pas sur leur provenance. Il ne semble pas plus surpris que ça de voir deux jeunes posséder de telles armes. Il nous envoie juste un regard mauvais qui en dit long sur ses relations avec Etan, mais d' après ce dernier, il n' y a pas à se faire de souci, il ne nous dénoncera pas: c' est lui qu' il était venu voir il y a quinze jours à cause de son stock d' armes illégales, et il est obligé de coopérer avec les universités sous peine de finir en prison. Et s' il avait pu se dire qu' une fois que les esthariens étaient ici il n' avait plus à se soucier de cet accord, notre venue lui laisse penser qu' il est toujours surveillé. Par ailleurs, il n' a aucun intérêt à aller se frotter aux soldats étant donné qu' une bonne partie de son stock provient d' ennemis d' Esthar. Quoi qu' il en soit, un fois sortis de là c' est comme si tout d' un coup nous avions un grand poids en moins sur les épaules.

Ensuite, direction l' hôtel. Nous avons décidé d' éviter le centre ville. C' est la partie ancienne de la ville; nous avons pensé que c' est là qu' Etan a le plus de risques de se faire reconnaître. Nous restons donc dans la partie neuve de la ville. Ceux qui vivent là ont sans doute moins de chance de connaître Seifer.

Mais tous les hôtels, même les moins chers sont pleins à craquer de soldats. Nous finissons par en trouver un où il reste de la place. Il ne paye pas de mine, c' est le moins que l' on puisse dire, mais c' est tout ce que nous pouvons nous permettre. Le hall surchauffé est rempli de soldats. Le propriétaire débordé et au bord des larmes nous annonce que son établissement est devenu le repaire des soldats depuis leur arrivée. Mais oui, il lui reste une chambre ou deux, et oui, il accepte de nous en louer une.

Il nous donne sa meilleure chambre, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose étant donné l' état de délabrement des lieux - drôlement avancé pour un bâtiment pas si vieux que ça - mais c' est un moyen pour lui d' assouvir un petit sentiment de vengeance par rapport aux soldats, et il est très fier de nous donner la clé de la petite chambre du deuxième étage.

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, c' est assez propre; le décor est plutôt sommaire, mais bon, on est pas en vacances. Il y a un lit, c' est tout ce que je demande. Étant donné que nous avons dit être frères et sœur, il ne voyait pas trop le problème si nous devions dormir ensemble et de toute façon il ne reste rien d' autre, alors nous ferons avec. Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Etan pose son sac. Il retire les restes de pain et de viande séchée qui sont maintenant complètement inconsommables et va les jeter. Le propriétaire nous a conseillé de ne pas nous mêler aux soldats dans la cuisine - conseil parfaitement inutile, nous n' avons pas vraiment l' intention d' aller sympathiser avec eux. Je me demande s' il ne mijote pas quelque chose. Etan m' aide à soigner mes poignets brûlés que la panique m' avait un peu fait oublier, mais qui ne sont pas très beaux à voir. Comme le soleil n' est pas encore près de se coucher, nous sortons ensuite manger et voir si nous ne pouvons téléphoner quelque part.

L' autre problème avec la présence des soldats, c' est que tous les moyens de communication sont surveillés. Nous n' avons aucun moyen de savoir si des lignes sécurisées ont été conservées à l' insu des soldats parce qu' évidemment, personne n' irait s' en vanter avec toutes les arrestations sur dénonciation qui ont lieu. Nous avons entendu dire que des gens sont suspectés d' avoir des contact avec les universités et même de cacher des élèves, et qu' ils finissent par disparaître comme par magie. C' est vraiment pas notre veine. Même l' aubergiste (qui de toute façon ne sait pas qui nous sommes et ne sait pas à quoi il s' expose sans quoi il serait sans doute un peu moins coopératif) nous a dit n' être au courant de rien. La solidarité entre assiégés a tout de même ses limites.

Je connais le numéro d' urgence de chacune des universités, mais même en faisant toute la ville nous n' arrivons pas à trouver un poste sûr. Etan ne veut pas me laisser seule au cas où, mais il n' est vraiment pas tranquille et nous ne traînons pas. Abattus, nous rentrons après avoir mangé un morceau à un petit restaurant du coin.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je ferme précautionneusement la porte. Je n' ai pas la moindre envie de me faire surprendre en pleine nuit par des soldats. Assis sur le lit, à la lueur des deux malheureuses lampes à huile qui constituent le seul éclairage de la pièce, nous tirons le bilan pas très réjouissant de la journée. Il évident que nous n' arriverons à rien ici, inutile de s' attarder plus longtemps. Cela ne ferait qu' augmenter les risques de nous faire remarquer. Demain, il nous faudra continuer jusqu' à la prochaine ville. Elle est assez loin d' ici, mais après un bon repas et une vraie nuit de sommeil nous devrions y arriver sans problème, quitte à camper encore une nuit. Il n' a plus qu' à espérer que les soldats auront laissé la ville tranquille.

Nous ne nous réveillons que tard le lendemain matin. Nous sortons acheter des provisions pour le voyage. Avant de retourner chercher nos affaires à l' hôtel, nous nous arrêtons manger devant un petit restaurant. C' est encore celui qui est le moins envahi de soldats, et nous en comprenons la raison dès que le déjeuner nous est servi : la viande est à moitié carbonisée et consistance du riz rappelle l' argile parsemé de petits cailloux. Entre les habitants d' un côté et les soldats de l' autre, Etan est certainement celui qui fait le moins le fier, mais personne ne semble nous remarquer. Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de penser au ridicule de la situation.

Si quelqu' un m' avait dit il y a quinze jours que je me retrouverais attablée devant un resto bizarre pour déjeuner comme si de rien n' était avec un type pour qui je n' ai pas le moindre souvenir d' avoir ressenti autre chose que du mépris et qui se trouve en fait être l' un de mes plus vieux amis et mon seul allié, je lui aurai ri au nez. Et pourtant il n' y aurait pas de quoi.

Un crétin qui passait à côté de nous avec sa commande se prend les pieds dans une chaise et me renverse tous ses plats dessus. Par un regard, Etan m' enjoint de conserver mon calme: c' est vraiment pas le moment de faire un scandale. J' arrive à me retenir de lui hurler après mais le gamin effaré se répand en excuses comme si j' allais le battre à mort, puis il part précipitamment.

Je ne peux certainement pas rester dans cet état, j' empeste la soupe de chou - et le type de tout a l' heure en avait commandé une quantité industrielle. Etan me raccompagne à l' hôtel pour que je me change.

Evidemment, mes vêtements maculés de soupe font bien rire tous les gamins dans la rue. J' ai entendu une vieille femme renifler en voyant mon état. Comme si j' avais sauté par plaisir dans une marmite entière de soupe puante. Il y en a, vraiment…

Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis déjà pas d' une humeur charmante quand je m' aperçois alors que nous tournons dans une rue que le crétin à la soupe est derrière nous. Préférant d' abord imaginer que ce n' est qu' un hasard, je continue en vérifiant à plusieurs reprises s' il est toujours là. Dés que je me retourne, il détourne le regard et fait mine de s' intéresser aux crottes de chiens dans le caniveau. Il faut se rendre à l' évidence: ce demeuré nous suit. A croire qu' il n' a pas eu son compte.

- Ne te retourne pas, je chuchote à Etan, mais on est suivi.

- Un soldat ?

- Non, le garçon de tout à l' heure. Et ça m' étonnerait que ce soit encore pour s' excuser.

L' air effrayé de l' aubergiste quand il nous parlait des dénonciations ne sont pas pour me rassurer, mais si celui qui nous suit pense pouvoir venir à bout d' Etan et moi à lui tout seul, il va être déçu. Nous accélérons légèrement le pas, puis nous tournons dans une ruelle déserte. Etan se tapit contre le mur en attendant de voir si l' autre arrive. Nous entendons un bruit de pas et sitôt le garçon en vue, Etan l' empoigne et le colle contre le mur. Je me poste en face de lui, les bras croisés.

-Arrêtez , arrêtez ! Se met à crier le garçon en levant les bras. Je suis de la BGU ! Je suis de la B…

Surprise, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Etan me renvoie un coup d' œil inquiet. Ce crétin a probablement alerté tout le quartier. Mais non, personne n' arrive.

- Tu veux un porte-voix, peut-être ? Je m' énerve en le lâchant une fois qu' il s' est calmé. Je pense qu' il y a quelque soldats à l' autre bout de la ville qui ne t' ont pas entendu, c' est dommage.

- Je suis de la BGU, répète-t-il d' une petite voix étranglée.

- Et alors? Qu' est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse? Je demande, méfiante.

- Ben… vous êtes bien la fille du proviseur? Et lui… lui c' est...

- Bon, ça va , je l' interromps avant qu' il ne dise quelque chose de plus qui pourrait nous amener des ennuis. Qu' est-ce que tu fais ici si tu es élève à la BGU ?

- Euh… Il pourrait pas me lacher d' abord? Demande-t-il d' un air pas très rassuré en faisant un signe de tête vers Etan.

Ce n' est qu' un gamin, on ne risque pas grand chose. Etan le relâche, mais il montre bien qu' au moindre mouvement suspect, il est prêt. En lui jetant un coup d' œil, le garçon remet sa veste en place.

- Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici si tu es élève à la BGU?

- Le jour de l' attaque à la BGU, j' avais euh… ben j' avais séché les cours avec des copains et on est allés à Balamb. Les soldats sont arrivés, ils ont encerclé la ville et il y en a qui ont vu qu' on était de la BGU alors ils ont voulu nous arrêter. Là, y'a un gars de la BGU qui est arrivé, il avait un uniforme et il nous a aidés. Il voulait qu' on prenne le train pour s' échapper mais il s' est fait blesser. On a quand même réussi à prendre le train en l' emmenant. Dans le train y' avait un Seed qui avait réussi à passer aussi. Et… On est arrivés ici; celui qui nous a aidé, il est toujours très malade c' est pour ça qu' on ne peut pas partir; on est hébergés chez des gens qui ont bien voulu nous aider, mais on sait pas quoi faire, alors quand je vous ai vu... J' ai pas fait exprès, pour la soupe, je vous jure. Je devais en ramener pour les autres. Je vous ai reconnu quand j' ai renversé ma soupe et je voulais pas parler devant tout le monde alors…

Il parle très vite sans reprendre sa respiration, et il à l' air sur le point de fondre en larmes. Pour le coup, je m' en veux. Il en a bavé lui aussi, ça se voit.

- C' est bon, c' est rien, dis-je plus doucement.

- Comment tu t' appelles? demande Etan.

- Gustave. Vous allez nous aider?

- Où sont les autres ?

Il n' est plus question de partir, nous retournons en ville. Gustave et les autres logent chez un avocat et sa fille qui ont accepté de les cacher à leur arrivée. Il y avait avec lui le Seed ( le nom que Gustave me donne ne me dit absolument rien ), l' élève blessé, deux copains et une amie. Nous arrivons rapidement et Gustave nous fait entrer. Une toute jeune fille rousse arrive à notre rencontre.

- Gustave ! Enfin tu… Oh! s' interrompt-elle en nous voyant suivre.

- J' ai trouvé de l' aide, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

De l' aide, c' est peut-être un peu beaucoup dire, étant donné que nous sommes nous mêmes complètement paumés, mais bon…

- Vous êtes bien la fille du proviseur ? Ca alors ! S' exclame-t-elle, l' air radieux. Je m' appelle Charlène, je suis aussi à la BGU.

- Enchantée. Appelle-moi Eva. Lui c' est Etan.

- Venez, on va vous mener aux autres. Le monsieur qui nous héberge n' est pas là pour l' instant mais il y a Sofia, sa fille.

Nous pénétrons dans un petit salon. Un garçon assis dans un fauteuil se lève d' un bond à notre arrivée. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant, me reconnaissant visiblement lui aussi.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Leonhart, dit-il en me tendant la main d' un air important. Je suis Hans Dolnert, je suis Seed et c' est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis ravi que vous ayez réussi à échapper à tout ça et…

Je fais celle qui est ravie mais je n' ai pas le moindre souvenir de lui alors que je pensais connaître tous les Seed de Balamb Garden. Je me demande s' il ne me prend pas pour un homme politique ou un truc du genre, je ne comprend pas la moitié des choses qu' il raconte, et il ne me laisse pas en placer une jusqu' à ce que Gustave vienne à mon secours.

- Monsieur Dolnert, je vais la mener au blessé.

- Oui, oui bien sûr…

- _"Monsieur Dolnert" _? Je demande, une fois que nous nous sommes éloigné.

- C' est lui qui veut qu' on l' appelle comme ça.

- Il est Seed, ok, mais c' est peut-être quand même exagéré, non?…

- Il est un peu spécial, dit Gustave. Mais ne lui dites pas que j' ai dit ça, il m' obligerait à re-cirer tout l' escalier.

Je ris, persuadée qu' il plaisante, mais je m' aperçois que je suis la seule. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieux… Si ? Je me tourne vers Etan alors que nous arrivons dans le couloir. Il hausse les épaules.

Nous croisons un autre garçon qui doit avoir l' âge de Gustave, treize ou quatorze ans. Il est un peu plus petit et il a des cheveux blonds qu' il a dû coiffer avec un pétard. Il a un grand sourire en nous voyant, et de joie, manque même de se jeter à notre cou - mais il se ravise, sans doute en voyant l' état de mes vêtements. Il s' appelle Léo. Enchantée. Il descend tandis que nous continuons.

Nous entrons dans une chambre. La pièce est assez sombre parce que les volets sont à moitié fermés, mais mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés vers la personne allongée sur le lit. Mon cœur fait un bond en le voyant.

- CASEY !

Je fais sursauter tout le monde, mais la personne allongée sur le lit ne bouge pas. Je me précipite auprès de lui. C' est bien Casey, immobile, le visage pâle et couvert de sueur. Il semble dormir.

Casey…

Il a réussi à s' échapper…

J' avais tout fait pour me convaincre qu' il allait bien qu' il avait réussi à s' enfuir ou qu' au moins il était avec mes parents et Bess. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Je m' assieds sur le bord du lit et prends une de sa main dans la mienne. Elle est tellement brûlante…

- Casey… je murmure la voix à moitié brisée. Qu' est-ce qu' il a ? je demande à Gustave qui est juste derrière.

- Il s' est fait tirer dessus en essayant de nous défendre. Il a repris conscience plusieurs fois depuis qu' on est arrivés, mais la plupart du temps il reste dans cet état. On ne savait même pas comment il s' appelait, en fait. Vous le connaissez ?

Je hoche la tête. Si je le connais…

- Il nous a sauvés, murmure Charlène qui est arrivée derrière. Je suis désolée.

- Il n' y a pas être désolée, je réplique. Il ira très bien dans quelques jours. Casey, tu m' entends? Casey ?

Je ne l' ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Je sais que ça le rendait dingue quand il me voyait blessée, et moi ça me faisait rire, je trouvais qu' il s' inquiétais pour rien. Mais maintenant je vois ce que ça a pu lui faire…

Casey, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi s' il te plait…

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il semble être plutôt dans un état proche du coma que du sommeil.

Des personnes entrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Fait une voix masculine.

- Ils sont de la BGU. C' est Eva Leonheart, chuchote Charlène.

Il faut qu' il aille mieux. Maintenant que je suis là ça ira.

- Il doit se reposer, vous devriez le laisser, fait une personne en face de moi que je n' avais pas vue arriver.

C' est une jeune femme, peut-être un peu plus âgée que moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont noués à la nuque et ses yeux noisette me fusillent du regard. Elle est assise de l' autre côté du lit, face à moi et elle tient l' autre main de Casey.

- Il est au moins dans le coma, vous ne pensez pas que ça suffit comme repos? Je réplique sèchement.

Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là? Je suis sûre qu' elle ne connaît même pas Casey; il n' a aucune famille et il n' est jamais venu ici. Alors je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle n' a rien à faire là.

- Je m' appelle Sofia. C' est moi qui l' ai soigné.

- Si j' étais vous je ne m' en vanterais pas.

- Eva ! Intervient Etan.

La Sofia en question est devenue écarlate. Ce que j' ai dit était probablement très injuste, mais pour l' instant je m' en moque complètement. Il faut que Casey se réveille.

- J' ai fait mon possible, proteste-t-elle, blessée. Ses blessures sont très graves. Il a besoin de calme, il ne faut pas l' agiter.

- Ce n' est certainement pas vous qui me direz de quoi il a besoin.

Au dessus du lit, l' échange de regard est électrique, tout le monde s' en aperçoit.

- Euh… Quelqu' un veut un sandwich ? Propose Gustave.

- Non merci, je réponds calmement sans quitter Sofia des yeux.

- Sofia, dit doucement Charlène, est-ce que vous pourriez venir m' aider à préparer le thé?

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d' aide pour ça, répond-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

- Si, s' il vous plait, insiste Charlène.

A contre cœur - parce qu' elle comprend bien que le but était uniquement de me permettre de rester seule avec Casey - elle se lève et suit Charlène en silence. Ils quittent tous la chambre. J' entends des pas se rapprocher derrière moi, s' arrêter un moment puis faire demi-tour.

Ca m' est égal. Complètement égal. Qu' ils s' en aillent tous.

Il est tellement immobile. Bouge, s' il te plait. Même un tout petit peu. Réveille-toi…

Il a des bandages à la tête et à l' épaule gauche. Je préfère ne pas voir s' il y en a d' autres, je ne pense pas le supporter. Je me rends compte que j' ai le visage inondé de larmes.

Je me surprends à lui parler. Lui parler de tout ce qui s' est passé depuis qu' on ne s' est pas vu. Des gens que nous avons croisés. Du moment où on retrouvera la BGU. La lumière diminue peu à peu dans la pièce. La nuit est tombée dehors. Je m' en moque. Je lui parle comme jamais en tenant toujours sa main.

J' observe son visage, le moindre de ses traits. Mais il ne bouge pas.

Je n' ai pas entendu les autres remonter. C' est Charlène arrivant derrière moi pour me demander si je voulais quelque chose qui m' a surprise.

- Non merci, ça va.

- Vous devriez prendre quelque chose. Ce n' est pas en vous rendant malade qu' il se réveillera plus vite.

- De toute façon il est tard. Vous devriez retourner à l' hôtel, fait la voix de Sofia qui s' approche du lit.

- Ils ne pourraient pas passer la nuit ici ? Propose Léo. En se serrant un peu…

- Il n' y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde, désolée, répond Sofia d' un ton sec.

- Ce n' est pas grave, je n' ai pas l' intention de dormir. Je resterai ici, je dis tranquillement.

- Vous n' y pensez pas ? S' exclame-t-elle, surprise.

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse.

- Vous avez une réservation à l' hôtel, non? Rétorque Sofia. Si vous n' y retournez pas, on s' en apercevra.

- Ca m' est égal.

- Eva, intervient Etan. Elle n' a pas tort. Des gens louent une chambre et n' y logent pas… je ne pense pas que le gérant de l' hôtel nous dénoncerait, mais lui ou d' autres clients pourraient poser des questions. Ca ne rendrait service à personne.

- Je ne le laisserai pas.

Je sais bien qu' ils ont raison mais… je viens de le retrouver et…

- On revient demain, Eva. A la première heure.

- Et si…

Je n' arrive pas à parler. Tous mes cauchemars défilent devant mes yeux sans que j' arrive à les formuler. Il ne _faut pas _que je le laisse.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, assure doucement Etan.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Tu vois qu' ils l' ont bien soigné... Le laisser, c' est ce qu' il y a de mieux à faire pour l' instant. Si on attire l' attention les soldats peuvent venir jusqu' ici.

- C' est bon, on y va, je m' énerve en me levant.

J' ai un mal fou à lacher la main de Casey. Une fois que je me suis éloignée, Sofia prend ma place et remonte le drap de Casey jusqu' à son cou, comme si j' avais fait courir un risque inconsidéré à Casey par ma seule présence.

Je tourne le dos et sors, Etan sur mes talons.

Il fait noir dehors. Les rues sont désertes. Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de tempêter et maudire Sofia tout le long du chemin.

- Je te garantis que si elle essaie encore de m' empêcher de voir Casey ça va saigner, je maugréé d' une voix venimeuse. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend? Elle est qui, d' abord? Elle le connaît pas, c' est mon meilleur ami. Je suis sûre que c' est de sa faute à elle si Casey est dans cet état… Demain je retourne le voir et si elle essaie de m' en empêcher avec ses prétextes bidons je lui arrache les yeux...

Nous y arrivons au moment où le gérant de l' hôtel allait fermer les portes. Il se demandait où nous étions passés et si nous n' avions pas eu des ennuis, dit-il. C' est pas une bonne idée de traîner tard le soir, et si nous avons l' intention de rester dans son hôtel, il ne veut pas que nous lui attirions d' ennuis, ce qui est compréhensible. Il regarde mes vêtements tachés avec surprise. Je passe devant lui sans même m' arrêter; je vais dans la chambre où je me laisse tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Etan ferme la porte et s' assoit à côté.

- J' ai un peu parlé avec les autres. Apparemment, ils n' ont pas pu quitter la ville parce que Casey était trop malade. Puis quand son état a été plutôt stable, ils voulaient partir en train pour la fac de Winhill mais les soldats sont arrivés à ce moment.

- La fac de Winhill?

- C' est encore la plus proche à partir d' ici, fait-il remarquer.

- J' avais oublié, je dis en me redressant pour m' appuyer contre le mur. Mais de toute façon on ne peut pas davantage contacter Ellone que les autres proviseurs, et elle aussi a sûrement fait en sorte d' évacuer l' université. Ils n' auraient probablement rien trouvé en allant là-bas.

- C' est ce que je leur ai dit, mais... Euh… la conversation a pas été évidente en fait.

- Comment ça?

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Ok, ça doit encore être par rapport à son père…

- En fait, c' est surtout le Seed. Il n' a pas voulu m' écouter… Il se méfie de moi. Il voulait juste savoir comment on compte partir. Ils veulent nous accompagner.

- C' est compréhensible. Ca ne me dirait rien non plus d' être coincée ici, avec tous ces soldats.

Et dire qu' il y a quelques temps encore c' était le genre de vie que je voulais. L' aventure, le voyage, ne rendre de compte à personne… Maintenant ça me rend dingue. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit en danger pour y parvenir.

- Et pourtant, continue Etan, je pense que le mieux qu' ils puissent faire c' est encore de rester ici. Ils sont hébergés, nourris. En étant prudents ils devraient être tranquilles jusqu' à ce que l' affaire soit résolue…

Je hoche la tête en réfléchissant. J' en sais rien en fait. Évidemment, ce n' est pas faux ce qu' il dit. Mais tout ce que je vois, c' est Casey, blessé, allongé là-bas. Et cette peste juste à côté.

- J' ai essayé de lui parler, à ce Hans. Il n' a pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. Je sais pas comment il a pu devenir Seed, mais la seule chose qu' il sait faire c' est donner des ordres stupides aux gamins, du genre : cirer l' escalier ou aller repeindre le garage des gens qui les hébergent soit disant pour les remercier pendant que lui-même reste assis dans son fauteuil. Depuis le temps qu' ils sont ici il n' a pas réussi à établir le moindre plan pour s' échapper. Si on se met sous ses ordres, on court à la catastrophe.

- C' est pas comme si on avait le choix… je fais remarquer.

Si ce gars est un Seed, on est obligés de se mettre sous ses ordres, on a pas le choix, c' est le protocole. Etan s' appuie contre le mur, les mains derrière la tête.

- Je sais. Il est notre supérieur. D' un côté, ce sera un soulagement de ne plus avoir à décider de ce qu' il faut faire. Jusqu' ici les choix que j' ai faits n 'ont pas été très heureux, il faut le reconnaître… Mais d' un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr qu' il soit tellement plus compétent que nous…

- Il faut réfléchir à ce que nous nous allons faire, et essayer de l' influencer, j' imagine...

- Et il faut sérieusement y penser, même. On n' aurait pas dû être restés ici.

- Je sais.

- Ce n' est pas un reproche. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas partir en le voyant comme ça, je comprends…

- Merci, je dis, tout en sachant bien qu' il ne va pas en rester là.

- Mais il faut absolument se mettre d' accord sur ce qu' on va faire. On est déjà restés plus longtemps qu' on ne l' aurait dû. Et si on doit partir plus nombreux que nous ne sommes arrivés, comment on va l' expliquer? Parce qu' on va certainement devoir passer devant les soldats…

Je le sais, tout ça.

Etan est dans une position sacrément plus difficile que la mienne. Dans d' autres circonstances, je serais prête à repartir dès le lendemain matin. Mais partir aussi vite, en supposant qu' on trouve un moyen, ça pose un autre problème: Casey. Est-ce que j' arriverai à le laisser ici ? Je sais que ce serait de la folie d' essayer de l' emmener dans cet état alors que je n' aurai aucun moyen de m' occuper de lui. Ici, au moins, il serait avec les autres de la BGU. Je n' ai aucune envie qu' il reste seul avec cette Sofia, je m' en méfie trop.

- On verra ça demain, dit Etan en m' observant. On est tous les deux épuisés.

C' est rien de le dire.

Il s' allonge à côté et me tourne le dos avant de s' endormir.

Ce n' est que très tard dans la nuit que je parviens à fermer l' oeil. Je ne peux que penser à Casey qui est à quelques maisons plus loin et, inévitablement, à tous les autres de la BGU. Est-ce qu' eux aussi ont trouvé un moyen de s' échapper? Tous les enfants qui étaient là, est-ce qu' ils sont en sécurité?

Je pensais ne pas parvenir à dormir tellement j' avais hâte de retrouver Casey, mais je suis réveillée par les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Etan est déjà levé, il est allé chercher de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous nous précipitons là-bas. C' est Charlène qui nous ouvre et je me dirige derechef vers la chambre de Casey. Gustave se trouve là, ainsi que Sofia et Léo. Les garçons sont en train de nettoyer en silence.

- Bonjour Gustave, Léo, je dis en m' asseyant auprès de Casey sans prêter attention à Sofia.

- Bonjour madem… Eva.

- Euh… moi je m' appelle pas Léo.

- Quoi? Mais hier tu m' as dit que…

- Non, c' était mon frère. Moi c' est Roy. On est jumeaux en fait.

Ben ça va être pratique…

- D' accord, désolée. Est-ce qu' il s' est réveillé ?

- Non, répond Gustave. On est restés toute la nuit, il n' a pas bougé. Mais au moins son état reste stable, s' empresse-t-il de rajouter pour me rassurer.

Je me rends compte que je ne les avais même pas remerciés alors qu' ils sont restés avec lui tout ce temps pour le soigner.

- Merci, je lui dis avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je sais que vous faites tout ce qui est possible.

Gustave sourit à son tour.

- Votre ami nous a sauvés. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l' aider à notre tour. Je suis sûr qu' il va bientôt se réveiller.

- Merci, je dis encore.

Charlène m' apporte un café et ils sortent tous, même Sofia. Je reste encore toute la journée à attendre le moindre signe de réveil de Casey, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus pour lui. Il ne bouge pas d' un millimètre en dehors de sa poitrine qui se soulève à intervalles réguliers, signe qu' il respire toujours. Le soir tombe au bout d' une éternité et Gustave et Léo - je crois - doivent presque me traîner jusqu' à la cuisine pour me faire avaler quelque chose. Ils sont tous réunis, sauf Sofia qui est retournée voir Casey dès que je suis arrivée. Ils sont tous assis là à attendre que j' ai fini. Etan se tient debout dans un coin, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Les autres sont assis, l' air maussade.

- Bon, vous avez réussi à me couper l' appétit. Qu' est-ce qui se passe? Je demande en repoussant mon assiette.

- On voudrait savoir ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant. Je veux dire… est-ce que vous comptez rester ici, avec tous ces soldats?

- Non, bien sûr que non. On va chercher à joindre une des universités.

- Il n' y a aucun moyen ici, dit Gustave. On a déjà essayé. Tous les moyens de communication sont surveillés.

- Je sais. Mais peut-être qu' ailleurs ce sera différent. De toute façon nous sommes certainement recherchés par Esthar en ce moment, on ne peut absolument pas rester ici.

- On veut partir avec vous, dit Charlène.

Ce n' est pas vraiment une surprise. Mais j' ai retourné le problème toute la nuit, et ce n' est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Ce n' est pas possible, je dis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes plus en sécurité ici.

- Au milieu des soldats d' Esthar ? Fait remarquer Léo, à juste titre je m' en rends compte. Il y a déjà des bruits qui courent comme quoi des élèves seraient cachés ici. Ca ne va tarder avant que les soldats ne cherchent à vérifier si la rumeur est fondée.

- Et on ne peut pas imposer à la famille qui nous héberge de prendre autant de risques.

Ils marquent un point. Etan reste toujours dans son coin, silencieux.

- Je vous assure que vous ne savez pas ce que c' est. Nous avons été capturés une fois…

- Et vous avez réussi à vous échapper apparemment.

- Ce n' est pas aussi facile, je soupire. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous battre…

- Vous n' êtes pas tellement plus âgés, fait remarquer Charlène.

- Exact, mais nous avons reçu une formation de Seed qui nous rend aptes au combat, contrairement à vous, et ça fait toute la différence. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre plus de risque pour vous protéger en cas de problème. Ils n' auront pas de pitié parce que vous êtes jeunes.

- Ce n' est pas ce qu' on espère, dit Léo, mais on veut faire quelque chose pour aider.

Que répondre à ça? Je comprends tellement ce qu' il veut dire par là. Je sais qu' à sa place je dirais la même chose. Mais ils n' ont pas suivi d' entraînement suffisant, ce serait de l' inconscience de les faire venir avec nous, aussi motivés soient-ils. Ils nous gêneraient plus qu' autre chose, et nous n' avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je sais ce que vous pouvez tous ressentir, je dis d' une voix plus posée en les regardant dans les yeux les uns après les autres. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que c' est beaucoup plus dangereux que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Il ne s' agit pas d' une petite guéguerre contre les soldats d' Esthar. C' est très sérieux, ça a des enjeux que même nous ne pouvons pas comprendre encore. On ne peut pas vous faire prendre ces risques.

- On est censés faire quoi, rester ici à attendre qu' on nous découvre, alors?

Etan, c' est quand tu veux, surtout…

- Je pense que nous pouvons parfaitement tous partir ensemble, dit Hans, hésitant. Ce serait plus sûr, au contraire. Plus on sera nombreux, plus ce sera facile de se défendre…

C' est une façon plutôt simpliste de voir les choses…

- Oui, bien sûr, un groupe de jeunes qui voyage de ville en ville ça n' aurait pas l' air louche du tout, je fais d' un ton sarcastique. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu' on est surveillés, et en ce qui nous concerne Etan et moi, on nous connaît. C' est au contraire avec nous que vous serez le moins en sécurité.

- Sauf votre respect vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, fait Etan, qui se réveille enfin. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de les exposer à un danger dont vous-même vous ignorez tout.

- J' ai fui la BGU quand elle se faisait attaquer et je me suis échappé de Balamb alors que la ville était encerclée. Puis j' ai habité dans une ville envahie par les soldats, dit-il d' un ton pincé. Alors je pense que je peux dire que je sais de quoi je parle.

- Et moi je vous garantis que non. Je sais que rester ici est aussi très risqué. Il n' y a aucune bonne solution. D' un côté comme de l' autre on risque tous beaucoup. Mais ici ces gens sont prêts à vous apporter leur aide; vous feriez mieux de l' accepter parce qu' ailleurs vous ne savez pas si ça sera encore le cas et vous pourriez pourtant en avoir encore plus besoin.

- On ira tous ensemble. S' ils veulent venir, je pense que ça ne peut que nous être bénéfiques, on a besoin de toute l' aide possible, rétorque Hans.

- On ne vous gênera pas, promis. Si quelque chose arrive vous n' aurez qu' à nous laisser…

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Charlène. C' est un travail d' équipe et chacun doit être sûr de pouvoir compter sur les autres. Si tu viens avec nous, tu penses vraiment que nous te laisserons sur le bord du chemin en attendant que les soldats te trouvent pour t' emprisonner, te torturer et te tuer? Parce que c' est ce qui t' attend si tu es attrapée, je te signale. Ecoutez…Si vous décidez de venir, je ne pourrai pas y faire grand chose, mais il faut vraiment que vous y réfléchissiez bien. Moi je pense que vous seriez beaucoup mieux ici.

- Attendez, fait Gustave. Et Casey ?

Il y a un grand silence tout à coup…

- Il doit rester ici.

Ils se tournent vers moi. J' ai eu du mal à le dire, mais je sais que c' est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui.

- Il ne doit pas rester seul, n' est-ce pas? Soupire Gustave. Je veux dire… Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu' un de la BGU soit là avec lui quand il se réveillera. Non?

- Ce serait l' idéal, oui, je dis.

- Alors je reste, dit-il après avoir réfléchi.

- Tu es sûr ? Demande Léo (ou Roy).

- Ben… Je pense que d' entre nous tous je suis celui qui est le moins prêt au combat. Je ne veux pas vous retarder ou causer des problèmes…

- Alors je reste aussi dit Charlène. On ne va pas te laisser…

Les autres approuvent. Voilà qu' ils veulent tous rester, maintenant… Embarrassé, Hans réfléchit - ou essaie en tout cas.

- Bon, bon… je comprends, on ne peut pas laisser un élève de la BGU isolé, je n' y avais pas pensé…

Quelle surprise…

Au moins Casey ne restera pas seul, il y aura quelqu' un pour veiller sur lui. Ca ne m' enchante toujours pas de le laisser mais je m' inquièterai moins si quelqu' un de la BGU reste ici. Si l' affaire n' était pas aussi importante, bien sûr que je serais restée, mais je serai plus utile ailleurs, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour Casey malheureusement.

- Merci beaucoup, je dis, éperdue de reconnaissance. Ca me soulage énormément. Je v…

- Personne ne restera ici à cause moi, dit une voix venant de l' escalier.

* * *

Commentaire de ShebanG :

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l' écrire ce chapitre. Le problème pour moi était de décider où se situerait cette fameuse ville, parce qu' elle a une importance pour la suite, forcément; par rapport à l' éloignement de Trabia, et à une autre scène que j' ai en tête pour plus tard. Je voulais aussi que ce soit une ville déjà connue. Alors vu qu' on m' a perdu ma carte mémoire, j' ai été bonne pour tout recommencer pour pouvoir à nouveau me déplacer dans le jeu, voir les endroits qui correspondaient le mieux, et savoir comment les décrire à peu près par la suite. Des cartes, il y en a sur internet, mais pas d' assez précises pour que je puisse voir l' itinéraire des personnages.

Sans compter que je ne savais pas vraiment comment orienter le chapitre. J' avais l' histoire dans la tête, en gros, mais pour je ne savais pas trop ce qu' ils pourraient faire dans la ville. Résultat : beaucoup de blabla. Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement en fait, il y avait plusieurs choses dont je voulais parler pour amorcer la suite de l' histoire; la discussion à la fin du chapitre est vachement longue, ça tourne en rond, je n' en suis pas vraiment contente. Il y a plusieurs trucs qui ne tiennent pas trop la route dans tout le chapitre même, j' ai l' impression, mais bon…

Normalement, ça ne devait pas s' arrêter là pour ce chapitre, mais ça aurait été encore très très long et il valait mieux faire une coupure ici que plus tard en plein milieu de l' évènement.Alors en fin de compte, la partie la plus intéressante sera pour le prochain chapitre. Désolée. Lol

Je voudrais dire un groooooos merci à tous ceux qui m' ont laissé un commentaire ça m' a fait énormément plaisir. A bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

- CASEY !

Il se tient dans l' embrasure de la porte. Il sourit, mais il est visiblement très fatigué. Il doit s' appuyer sur Sofia pour tenir debout.

- Salut ! Fait-il simplement.

Je me lève précipitamment pour le rejoindre en faisant tomber ma chaise en arrière et je me jette sur lui, folle je joie. Il me serre de toutes ses forces pendant plusieurs minutes en riant.

- Faites un peu attention, me gronde Sofia. Il faut qu' il s' asseye.

- Ca va, dit Casey en me faisant un grand sourire. C' était tout ce dont j' avais besoin pour aller mieux. Mais enfin, ne pleure pas toi, rit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je vais bien, tu vois...

Je me mets à rire comme une idiote tout en pleurant. Mais il m' avait fait une de ses peurs…

Je l' aide à s' asseoir à table, et il salue tout le monde d' un mouvement de la tête. Les plus jeunes sont ravis. Ils n' avaient pas eu l' occasion de lui parler et de le remercier jusqu' ici. Jusqu' à ce que j' arrive, ils ne savaient même pas comment il s' appelait, puisque Casey était inconscient la plupart du temps. Léo ( il me semble… ) lui prépare à manger et les autres l' assaillent de questions.

Moi j' ai l' impression d' être sur un nuage. Je suis assise à côté de lui, je lui tiens la main et il faudra m' arracher le bras pour m' éloigner de lui. J' étais sûre d' avoir à partir sans qu' il se soit réveillé - je préfère ne pas parler de ce que j' avais craint d' autre, mais il me jure encore une fois qu' il se sent mieux.

- Et je viens avec vous, d' ailleurs.

Là, tout le monde se fige sur place et se regarde. Je me tourne vers lui, hésitante. Ce n' est pas que je sois contre, bien au contraire mais…

- Casey, tu es sûr que tu es en état ?

- Laissez-moi au moins jusqu' à demain, plaide-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore en grande forme, mais j' irai beaucoup mieux d' ici là.

- Il vous faudra beaucoup plus de temps que ça pour être en état d' effectuer un tel voyage, dit Sofia, les sourcils froncés. Vous sortez de plusieurs jours de maladie, ce n' est pas en une journée que vous réussirez à vous rétablir totalement, voyons…

Pourtant, son ton lorsqu' elle parle à Casey - ou peut-être en général juste quand elle ne s' adresse pas à moi, je ne suis pas sûre - semble bien moins agressif…

- Je sais que vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, lui dit-il. Je ne peux pas rester. Ma place est auprès de ceux qui vont se battre pour sauver la BGU.

Personne n' a le cœur de le contredire. Nous - parce qu' évidemment, maintenant, tout le monde a décidé de partir - ne demandons pas mieux, qu' il puisse venir. Surtout moi. Mais d' un autre côté, je vois bien qu' il est toujours très faible.

- Ils n' ont pas de véhicule, proteste Sofia d' un ton catégorique. Vous n' êtes pas en état de supporter des heures de marche.

- On a qu' à fabriquer une sorte de civière, propose Gustave.

- Non, vous n' aurez pas à me porter, je peux très bien marcher.

- On pourrait reculer le jour du départ alors, dit Charlène.

Est-ce qu' un ou deux jours d' attente avant le départ ça ferait une grande différence, au point où on en est ? J' ai bien peur que ça ne fasse qu' augmenter les chances de nous faire repérer.

- Vous avez encore besoin de soins pour vos blessures, fait remarquer Sofia, comme si ça résolvait l' affaire.

- Ca je pourrais m' en occuper, à la limite, je dis en souriant à Casey.

- Mmf, oui, entre deux coups de pistolet, c' est ça? S' exclame-t-elle d' un ton pincé. J' ai fait des études de médecine, je crois savoir que ce n' est pas votre cas? Si vous êtes tellement décidé à partir, je vous accompagne.

Je manque de m' étouffer.

- Certainement pas !

- Ce sont des blessures sérieuses qui nécessitent des soins spéciaux. Alors à moins que vous n' ayez envie que son état ne s' aggrave…

- Répétez ça encore une seule fois et…

J' étais sur le point de dire que je lui arracherais ses dents de cheval mais Casey toussote ostensiblement et redemande de l' eau.

- Je suis de nous tous la seule qui ait les connaissances nécessaires, je me trompe? Demande-t-elle d' un air suffisant.

Evidemment que non. A vrai dire il n' y a pas grand chose qui s' oppose à ce qu' elle nous accompagne, si ce n' est la profonde antipathie qu' elle m' inspire.

- On est déjà assez nombreux comme ça. Je ne sais déjà pas comment on arrivera à passer inaperçus…

- Un de plus ou un de moins ne fera pas de grande différence, dans ce cas.

- Ca c' est le raisonnement qu' un gamin de 10 ans ferait, je réplique tout en étant consciente que le niveau du mien n' est en ce moment pas tellement plus élevé.

Les regards furieux que nous nous lançons alertent sûrement les autres car ils changent de sujet.

- Alors on va où, au fait ? Demande Gustave.

Bonne question. Ca fait des heures que nous discutons et nous ne sommes encore mis d' accord sur rien, on est mal partis… Mais l' autre dinde ne perd rien pour attendre.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Hans. C' est lui qui est censé diriger, après tout. Il se contente de regarder le carrelage, embarrassé.

- On avait pensé à Winhill Garden, avant que vous n' arriviez, répond Léo-Roy devant le mutisme de l' auto-proclamé chef.

- Oui, bien sûr, la fac de Winhill, s' empresse de reprendre Hans.

Etan pousse un soupir agacé.

- Etan vous a déjà expliqué le problème je crois, je réponds calmement.

- C' est que… balbutie Hans.

- "C' est que" _quoi_ ? Je demande, tout en voyant parfaitement où il veut en venir.

Les sourcils froncés, Hans toussote.

- Hé bien, sauf votre respect, Mademoiselle Leonhart, je pense qu' Almasy n' a pas vraiment son mot à dire dans cet histoire pour… hem, des raisons évidentes…

- Non, moi je ne vois rien d' évident. Expliquez-vous.

Il se gratte la tête et jette un petit coup d' œil à Etan qui continue à fixer le vide devant lui comme s' il n' entendait pas. Je suis assise face à Hans, les bras croisés. Je sens le regard étonné de Casey posé sur moi mais il ne dit rien non plus pour mettre fin au silence embarrassé de Hans.

- Très bien, je dis finalement. Pour commencer: "Almasy" comme vous dîtes a pour prénom _Etan_, au cas où vous l' ignoreriez. Il a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n' est pas Seifer si c' est que vouliez dire par là. Et _Etan_ a été d' une aide très précieuse depuis le début contre les soldats d' Esthar. Je ne serais sans doute pas ici s' il n' avait pas été là.

Là, de surprise, Etan lève carrément la tête pour me regarder avec de gros yeux, mais je fais comme si je ne remarquais rien. Je ferai mieux de faire un peu gaffe à ce que je raconte si je ne veux pas qu' il devienne insupportable, celui-là…

- Ensuite, il a plus d' expérience au combat que la plupart des Seeds de la BGU, même que vous je parierais. Et il a beaucoup voyagé. Dans notre situation, je pense que ce qu' il sait est à prendre en considération, et même un Seed aussi réfléchi que vous devrait le reconnaître.

Il ne percute pas au sarcasme. Il sourit et se redresse comme si je venais de faire de lui le chef de l' univers.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, toussote-t-il. Dans ce cas là, Etan aura sûrement une solution à proposer?

Etan se met à parler à contrecœur. Il est toujours réticent au fait que tout le monde vienne.

- Notre plan était d' atteindre une ville non occupée par Esthar et d' y trouver un moyen de contacter l' une des universités. Pil Hunna est à environ 50 km d' ici, peut-être plus selon l' itinéraire que nous devrons emprunter pour éviter de tomber sur des troupes. Je suis allé me renseigner tout à l' heure : les soldats ne sont pas là-bas pour l' instant, on aurait peut-être une chance de ce côté. Il est à peu près certain que nous ne pourrons atteindre aucune université directement, étant donné que la procédure d' évacuation est enclenchée dans toutes les facs dès que l' une d' elles se fait attaquer. Une fois à Pil Hunna, il faudra faire en sorte de leur faire savoir où nous nous trouvons, et attendre les ordres.

- Il faudrait déjà réussir à sortir d' ici, fait remarquer Gustave. Comment est-ce qu' on peut s' y prendre avec tous ces soldats?

- On ne doit pas être aussi nombreux, dit Etan d' un ton catégorique. Pour toutes les raisons que j' ai déjà évoquées. Casey, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas se permettre d' emmener des blessés avec nous, ça nous retarderai inutilement et te mettrai encore plus en danger que nous. Sofia, on ne peut pas raisonnablement se permettre d' emmener en plus des gens qui n' ont pas de rapport avec ce conflit. Vous n' avez pas la moindre formation au combat. On ne peut pas perdre de temps à vous protéger aussi, sans parler de vous quatre, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers les plus jeunes. Je sais que vous êtes pleins de bonne volonté, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts, plus nombreux, mieux armés et mieux préparés que nous. Ils peuvent contrôler des territoires entiers. Nos seuls avantages résident dans la rapidité et la discrétion. Eva et moi avons l' habitude de ce genre de travail, avec… éventuellement… Hans, termine-t-il d' un ton où pointe légèrement le doute.

Sauf qu' Etan, il ne connaît pas Casey. Il peut être aussi très têtu quand il le veut. Comme en ce moment. Il nous suivra en rampant derrière s' il l' a décidé.

- J' irai mieux d' ici demain j' en suis sûr. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas partir ce soir, il est trop tard, n' est-ce pas? Vous ne pouvez pas certainement quitter la ville en plein jour à cause des soldats. Pour vous préparer vous devrez attendre au moins jusqu' à la tombée de la nuit demain.

- C' est vrai, Etan, je fais remarquer.

Je sais que ce n' est pas une bonne idée et que dans l' état où il est il serait plus en sécurité ici, mais je ne peux pas m' empêcher de vouloir qu' il vienne. Le laisser encore une fois, ce serait au dessus de mes forces. Tous les autres renchérissent, appuyés par Hans.

Etan soupire. Il finit par se rendre, bien qu' il soit manifestement toujours contre.

Reste à savoir _comment_ on va organiser ça. Il est convenu que nous profiterons de la journée de demain pour préparer notre équipement et que nous partirons au milieu de la nuit, au moment où les soldats prennent leur pause. Nous aurions du mal à leur donner une explication à notre départ à tous…

La nuit est tombée. Pour le moment Etan et moi retournons à l' hôtel. Sur le chemin, je vois bien qu' il est pensif. Il n' a pas dit un mot depuis la fin de la discussion de tout à l' heure et j' espère que ça va rester comme ça. Je n' ai pas du tout envie de reparler de ce que j' ai dit à Hans à son sujet. Mais je m' en doutais, c' était trop beau pour durer. Une fois couchés, alors que j' essaie de m' endormir, j' entends:

- Eva ?

- Mmh…? je grogne.

- Tu dors?

- Oui.

Ce qu'il peut être stupide par moment… Il semble hésiter avant de poursuivre.

- Tu le pensais vraiment?

- Non.

Il comprend évidemment que je savais qu' il me poserait la question sinon je lui aurais demandé de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de parler. Tant pis.

- Je crois que si.

-Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu me le demandes? je dis en poussant un soupir excédé.

Comme si je me serais amusée à dire un truc pareil si je ne le pensais pas…

- Merci, dit-il au bout d' un moment alors que je pensais qu' il s' était endormi.

- Etan, tu es pire qu' une fille des fois…

Les rayons de lumière des lampadaires qui pénètrent dans la chambre à travers les volets troués laissent apparaître un sourire sur le visage d' Etan, qui est allongé, juste à côté de moi, les bras sous la nuque. C' est bien ce que je pensais, il va plus me lacher avec ça…

- De toute façon, c' était surtout pour remettre l' autre à sa place, je dis en baillant.

Je me retourne pour lui tourner le dos en tirant la couverture puis je fais mine de m' endormir.

Comme nous serons beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu, les provisions que nous avions déjà ne suffiront pas. J' ai insisté pour que Casey prenne un bon repas et se repose au maximum pour être en forme pendant que nous nous en occuperons.

Léo, Gustave, Charlène et Sofia ( puisqu' on va aussi avoir à se la coltiner finalement) sont chargés d' aller dès l' aube se procurer de quoi manger chacun de leur côté afin que les quantités de nourriture achetées ne paraissent pas suspectes.

Question équipement, ce n' est pas mieux: ils n' avaient fait aucun préparatif. Aucun n' est armé à part Casey dont ils ont tout de même eu la présence d' esprit de conserver l' arme. Même Hans a " oublié " la sienne. L' après midi je les accompagne tous chez Albertide qui ne m' a pas oubliée et me lance un regard noir tout en me présentant ses armes. S' il savait combien d' hommes j' ai pu tuer ces derniers jours, il ferait peut-être moins le brave. Charlène choisit un grand arc, Roy et Léo des katanas. Gustave prend un nunchaku et Hans, malgré mes conseils, une gunblade qu' il arrive à peine à soulever. Comme nous n' avons évidemment pas de quoi payer, je signe un papier qui permettra à Milenius de se faire payer une fois que… qu' on aura réussi à retrouver la BGU ou n' importe quelle autre fac. Il a commencé par faire des difficultés, mais en entendant que j' étais la fille du proviseur, il finit par accepter.

Une fois rentrés, chacun prépare son sac. Etan et moi avons déjà récupéré les nôtres et payé l' hôtel. J' ai mis dans mon sac un supplément de médicaments, d' antidotes, et de potions au cas où on arriverait finalement à se débarrasser de Sofia en cours de route. Oui, je garde un petit espoir…

La nuit tombe au bout d' une éternité. Sofia dit au revoir à son père. Malgré mes remarques quant au danger qui la guettaient - sans préciser que j' en ferais partie si elle gardait cette attitude - il ne s' est pas opposé au départ de sa fille qu' il regarde partir, plein de fierté, la larme à l' œil. Pendant un moment, je vois le visage de mon père se superposer au sien, et mes yeux se brouillent. A ce moment-là, je sens une main prendre la mienne. Je tourne la tête.

- C' est le moment, murmure Casey.

Il a l' air d' aller beaucoup mieux ce soir, finalement. Pas tout à fait comme avant l' accident, mais il ne nous ralentira pas. J' ai intérêt à faire attention à ce qu' il ne surmène pas quand même. Il est capable de cacher sa fatigue pour ne pas nous retarder.

Nous sortons alors qu' il est près de minuit. Les rues sont complètement vides et silencieuses. Nous nous dirigeons trois par trois vers l' entrée : moi avec Casey et Sofia ( elle nous lache pas, ma parole…), Etan avec Léo ( ou en tout cas l' un des jumeaux) et Charlène, Hans avec Gustave et Roy. Nous arrivons facilement jusqu' à l' entrée quelques minutes avant que les soldats ne prennent leur pause. Ca ne durera que quelques minutes, et ils ne partent pas pour autant mais vont dans la petite cabane sur le côté, ce qui veut dire qu' il nous faudra être rapides et surtout silencieux.

Une fois qu' ils se sont éloignés, le groupe d' Etan passe en premier. Nous les suivons puis vient le groupe de Hans. Nous longeons la ville pour nous éloigner de l' entrée puis nous nous dirigeons droit vers la forêt. Pour l' instant il n' y a aucun problème. Nous sommes là tous les neuf.

- Bon, on ferait mieux de s' éloigner tant qu' il fait nuit, décide Hans.

Le fait d' être le chef l' oblige à prendre la tête, ce qui n'a pas l' air d' être pour le rassurer. Etan suit, légèrement sur le côté et moi je marche près de Casey tandis que les autres suivent. Nous préférons attendre d' être plus loin de la ville pour parler. Seul le bruit des branches que nous écartons sur notre passage troublent la forêt.

Pil Hunna se trouve tout au sud de la Plaine de Galbadia, près d' une ancienne base militaire. Ca nous rapprochera de Winhill. Ce n' est pas ça qui nous aidera, mais ça me rassure un peu, au moins.

Nous faisons une pause au bout de quelques heures au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Nous nous installons à un endroit où les arbres forment un petit cercle, pas très loin d' un petit ruisseau. Nous mangeons un morceau, puis tout le monde va faire une sieste pendant que je fais une garde avec Léo…

- Non, moi c' est Roy !

- Désolée.

… pendant que je fais une garde avec Roy qui a été désigné par Hans. Le pauvre était terrifié à l' idée de se retrouver seul face à un monstre alors je lui ai proposé mon aide. Quand Hans a vu ça, il a immédiatement proposé de me remplacer, mais j' ai dit non. Je n' arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.

J' en profite pour aller voir les environs. C' est complètement désert. On dirait que nous avons réussi à nous éloigner pas mal de la ville, et sans alerter les soldats, en plus. Bonne nouvelle. Mais on est pas encore sortis d' affaire, je réponds à Roy qui m' en fait la remarque.

- Vous pensez qu' ils pourraient aussi se trouver là où on va?

- Je t' ai dit d' arrêter de me vouvoyer, je répète pour la quatrième fois depuis que nous avons commencé à parler.

- Pardon. Il pourrait aussi y avoir des soldats d' Esthar là où on va?

- C' est possible qu' au moment où on arrive il y en ait, oui. Il faut s' y préparer.

Les armes, c' est pas pour faire joli, mon vieux…

Il se tait et continue à scruter la forêt en dessinant machinalement des formes géométriques dans la poussière avec son katana. La garde se passe sans problème, en dehors d' un monstre qui passait dans le coin et nous a attaqué, mais je l' expédie rapidement avec l' aide du gamin. Sofia refait les pansements de Casey et après avoir mangé un morceau, nous repartons.

Le voyage n' est pas évident. Nous nous détournons plusieurs fois de la piste parce que Hans est totalement incapable de maintenir un cap s' il n' y a pas une route tracée sous ses pieds et des panneaux plantés tous les trois mètres pour annoncer la direction. Il nous mène à deux reprises droit dans des nids d' Elmidéas. Nous mettons un temps pas possible à nous en débarrasser parce que les plus jeunes et Sofia n' ont jamais eu à combattre. C' est Etan qui tue la plupart de ceux qui les attaquent. Même Hans est à la ramasse, je dois venir à son aide en invoquant Sheba. Casey a repris des forces, il parvient à s' en débarrasser grâce à Dekku, son G-Force, mais à la fin, il est complètement épuisé, l' invocation lui a demandé beaucoup d' énergie.

Après la deuxième fois nous sommes complètement crevés. Nous décidons de faire une pause sur place et de manger un peu.

C' est Hans qui se colle à la cuisine, sous le regard noir de tout le groupe. Il semble ne pas être plus perturbé que ça par la tournure désastreuse que prennent toutes ses initiatives. J' étais un peu réticente à l' idée de lui confier en plus la cuisine, mais contre toute attente, le repas est délicieux.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de devenir cuisinier plutôt que Seed, je dis après avoir fini.

Les plus jeunes n' osent pas m' approuver et se replongent dans leur assiette. J' ai dû intervenir plusieurs fois parce que Hans les envoyait chercher de l' eau ou du bois dans la forêt, ou encore les envoyait en reconnaissance tous seuls, pendant que lui même restait tranquillement allongé sur son sac de couchage. A chaque fois, il m' a écouté et est revenu sur ses décisions, alors que quand Etan lui faisait une remarque il n' en tenait pas compte.

- T' as la côte on dirait, me fait remarquer Casey quand il me voit revenir.

Il est allongé dans son sac de couchage. Sophia vient de lui refaire ses pansements et lui a donné des médicaments, puis elle est repartie. Je m' assieds à côté de lui.

- Il m' épuise… je soupire en me passant la main sur le front. Dès que je décide de faire quelque chose, il se jette sur moi pour me proposer son aide. Tout à l' heure j' allais juste chercher du bois, il a dit que j' allais me blesser et que je ferais mieux d' aller me reposer. Il croit que je suis en porcelaine, ou quoi? Il m' énerve, je peux rien faire. Et encore, s' il le faisait mieux que moi, mais même pas ! On va à la catastrophe avec un type pareil pour nous diriger. Pendant un moment, en apprenant qu' il y avait un Seed j' ai été soulagée que les choix ne dépendent plus de moi ou d' Etan. Mais s'il faut résoudre tous les problèmes qu' il créé en plus, on s' en sort pas. J' arrive pas à croire qu' on accepte des gens aussi nuls parmi les Seeds… Alors qu' Etan connaît les environs. Il aurait facilement pu nous diriger, mais Hans refuse de l' écouter.

Je m' aperçois alors que Casey me regarde d' un air gentiment moqueur.

- _Quoi?_

- Oh, rien. C' est juste qu' il y a eu pas mal de changements avec Etan, on dirait.

- Oui. Maintenant, j' arrive à rester à moins de trois mètres de lui. Ça c' est du changement, je plaisante.

- Allez…

- Bon, oui, il y a eu du changement. J' ai révisé certains de mes jugements, on va dire. J' ai réalisé que j' avais été injuste à certains égards et je l' ai même reconnu, si tu veux savoir.

Casey a la gentillesse de ne pas enfoncer le clou, il sourit simplement en me disant que j' ai fait des progrès. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s' est passé pour Etan et moi depuis l' attaque de la BGU, jusqu' à notre fuite du vaisseau d' Esthar. Par moment, j' ai l' impression que ça fait des siècles, tout ça...

Je lui ai expliqué en détail le peu que je savais de la machine que possède Esthar, et il est lui aussi très soucieux à ce sujet. Sans parler du fait de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu' ils mijotent. Il s' inquiète d' abord un peu à mon sujet à cause de ce qu' on m' a fait dans le vaisseau, mais je lui assure que je n' ai rien. Je n' ai aucun des symptômes qu' Etan m' a décrits, j' ai vraiment réussi à résister.

Comme nous allons devoir repartir, je retourne ranger mes affaires dans mon sac quand Hans s' approche derrière moi.

- Laissez. Je vais le prendre, moi, me dit-il. Je n' en reviens pas qu' aucun des garçons n' ait proposé de vous aider, mais c' est vrai que c' est peut-être trop pour eux…

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings pour me forcer à garder mon calme. On atteint des sommets, là.

- Vous avez déjà votre sac à porter.

- Bah, c' est rien, ça, rit-il.

Restons calme. Très bien. Il veut porter mon sac? Il va pas être déçu.

- Puisque vous insistez si gentiment… je dis en me tournant vers lui avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite. J'ai juste quelques petites choses à rajouter et j' arrive.

Je m' éloigne pour me diriger vers le ruisseau. M' assurant qu' il ne peut pas me voir, je choisis des cailloux assez gros, dont je remplis un sachet que je mets ensuite dans mon sac à dos. Je le tire ensuite sur quelques mètres pour revenir vers les autres sans qu' ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Ils me rejoignent tous quelques secondes plus tard. Je désigne à Hans mon sac posé par terre en souriant. Il se précipite pour le porter, et reste un instant au dessus avec les bretelles dans les mains, surpris par son poids. Il n' a pas réussi à le lever d' un centimètre.

- Wow. Il est drôlement lourd… Vous avez mis des briques dedans ou quoi? Demande-t-il en riant.

- Comment vous avez deviné! je m' exclame, feignant le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il tente encore une fois de le lever, pour s' assurer du poids.

- Mais si c' est trop lourd pour vous, laissez tomber, je vais le porter moi-même, je fais d' un ton innocent, sachant qu' il refusera.

- Trop lourd? Non, pas… pas du tout, enfin… Vous pensez! On a l' habitude de ça, pendant les entraînements. Ce n' est… pas si lourd que ça en fait, j' ai déjà porté beaucoup plus, sans aucun problème…

- Alors si on se remettait en route? Je propose avec enthousiasme.

Il hisse mon sac sur son dos pendant qu' il garde le sien sur l' épaule, puis il avance en titubant pour que nous le suivions. Je parie qu' il ne tiendra pas 100 mètres.

Au bout de vingt, il souffle déjà comme un phoque et ralentit. Nous finissons rapidement par le dépasser. Casey est légèrement devant moi, en pleine discussion avec Gustave et les jumeaux, pendant que Charlène marche à côté d' eux. Sofia doit être quelque part derrière moi, je m' en fiche. Etan arrive à ma hauteur.

- T' exagère, quand même, me souffle-t-il.

Je m' apprête à lui répondre vertement mais je m' aperçois qu' en fait il sourit d' un air amusé en disant ça.

Je hausse les épaules.

- C' est lui qui a insisté.

- Pas pour porter dix kilos de cailloux.

- Je dirais plutôt vingt…

- Il essayait de te rendre service.

- Le meilleur service qu' il pourrait me rendre ce serait d' aller se jeter dans un ravin et d' emmener Sofia avec lui. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il m' énerve à toujours me traiter comme si je n' étais bonne à rien alors que _Monsieur_ est Seed.

Je jette un œil en arrière. Au même moment Hans bombe le torse et se redresse l' air de rien, en me souriant. Il y a deux secondes, je suis sûre qu' il était à moitié courbé sous le poids de mon sac. Il sue à grosses gouttes.

- Ca lui fera les pieds, dis-je d' un air détaché en me retournant.

Nous faisons une autre pause à l' orée d' un petit bois à la tombée de la nuit, après avoir parcouru sans problèmes de nombreux kilomètres à travers les plaines.

C' est à moi de m' occuper du repas, et le résultat est un massacre. Heureusement, Charlène parvient à rattraper ça en préparant autre chose, mais les autres ont prudemment proposé de me remplacer la prochaine fois.

Cette fois c'est à Gustave et Charlène de veiller pendant que nous nous reposons un peu, Etan les aidera aussi puisque Monseigneur Dolnert le Brave ne semble pas décidé à bouger son royal derrière - sans doute trop épuisé par la marche. Je dois reconnaître que finalement, il a réussit à porter mon sac jusqu' au bout, mais à peine arrivé, il est allé s' allonger et s' est endormi.

Je me réveille au bout de deux heures pour prendre la relève. Ils n' ont pas rencontré de problème. Ils retournent près des autres pour dormir jusqu' à l' aube.

Au bout d' une heure, l' un des jumeaux se réveille et me rejoint.

- Roy, c'est ça?

- Raté, sourit Léo en s' asseyant.

C' est quand même dingue, je me trompe à chaque fois… D' accord, je ne suis pas vraiment d' un naturel très observateur, mais quand même… Ils se ressemblent trop. Les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille, le même nez fin, les mêmes yeux gris, la même bouche.

- Tant pis, j' abandonne. Je n' y arriverai jamais, je pense. Est-ce qu' il y en a qui arrivent à vous reconnaître?

- Mes parents ont parfois du mal. Les profs, n' en parlons pas.

- Et il y a un moyen pour vous différencier?

- J' ai un grain de beauté sur le haut du dos.

- Ca m' aide beaucoup. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

- Je me suis assez reposé. Et puis, Hans ronfle.

Le paysage s' éclaircit devant nous, le soleil commence à se lever. Derrière, Charlène se réveille. Elle vient nous apporter de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Eva, bonjour Léo!

- Mais comment toi tu sais que… ? Je demande, bouche bée.

Elle rit.

- J' ai l' habitude. On se connaît depuis longtemps.

Ils se connaissent surtout parce qu' elle est sa petite amie, je l' apprends quelques secondes plus tard. Mais petite amie ou non, elle a quand même pas le pouvoir de regarder à travers les vêtements, que je sache. Et elle ne se trompe jamais. Sofia se réveille aussi. Elle commence à se diriger vers nous, mais quand elle voit que je suis là, elle s' arrête et fait mine d' aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac puis se dirige vers Casey pour aller le soigner.

- Ce qu' elle peut m' énerver…

- Qui, Sofia?

Oups, je ne m' étais pas rendue compte que j' avais dis ça à voix haute.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu' elle a voulu nous accompagner ? Je demande. Il faut vraiment qu' elle soit complètement cinglée. Elle n' a absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et puis elle est incapable de se défendre toute seule.

- Elle se fait du souci pour Casey, elle est juste protectrice, dit Léo.

- Elle est pas protectrice, elle est obsédée, je rectifie.

- Elle n' est pas obsédée, elle est amoureuse, dit Charlène.

- Hein? De qui? Je demande, abasourdie.

- Eh bien, de Casey.

- Mais… elle ne le connaît même pas !

Elle hausse les épaules et rejette ses cheveux en arrière d' un geste de la main.

- J' imagine qu' à force de le soigner, des liens se sont noués.

Je tourne la tête vers Sofia. Je remarque que je ne l' avais jamais vu avec un air aussi doux que quand elle est avec Casey. Alors ce serait juste pour lui qu' elle est venue? Alors qu' elle ne le connaît même pas ?

- Je confirme, elle est cinglée, je marmonne.

Tout le monde est amoureux de tout le monde dans cette histoire, c' est vraiment n' importe quoi. Casey, qu' est-ce qu' il en pense? Il n' a pas l' air de faire plus attention à Sofia qu' à Hans, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il faudra que je lui en parle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c' est au tour de Sa Majesté de se lever. Il ne se trompe pas non plus sur le prénom de Léo, et il n' est pas sa petite amie pourtant. Je commence à croire qu' il n' y a que moi ici qui passe mon temps à jouer aux devinettes. Une fois que tout le monde a émergé, nous reprenons la route. Je note tout de même que Hans ne m' a pas proposé de reprendre mon sac.

Si nous gardons un bon rythme et que Hans arrive à ne pas nous perdre, nous devrions atteindre Pil Hunna dans l' après midi.

Nous sommes maintenant à découvert. Nous parcourons à la hâte une grande plaine couverte d' herbe jaunie par la sécheresse pour nous diriger vers la prochaine forêt. A partir de là, il faudra consulter à nouveau la carte, mais en gros on a juste à traverser la forêt en nous éloignant de la montagne pour nous diriger vers l' ouest. Nous arrivons relativement vite devant la forêt mais j' ai rapidement l' impression que quelque chose cloche. Je fais s' arrêter tout le monde.

- Non, on est pas perdus, fait Hans, le teint pourpre, s' attendant à ce que je fasse une remarque.

- Il y a quelque chose qui approche, murmure Etan, lui aussi en alerte.

Il sort son arme et scrute les herbes hautes. Je sors également la mienne et les autres nous imitent, inquiets.

- Rapprochez-vous, je dis aux plus jeunes. Il ne faut pas vous éloi…

Avant que j' ai pu achever ma phrase, je sens quelque chose me percuter violemment. Je suis projetée quatre mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé. Alors que je me redresse, je vois la _chose_ balayer Casey d' un grand coup de son bras énorme. D' autres monstres arrivent de tous les côtés. Je n' en ai jamais vu de pareils. Ce sont des créatures humanoïdes, avec un corps démesurément développé pour une aussi petite tête. Ils doivent faire plus de trois mètres de haut et à peu près autant de large, mais se déplacent à une vitesse hallucinante, compte tenu de leur corpulence. Ils galopent pour nous foncer dedans, et leur poids fait trembler le sol. Je compte douze de ces bestioles.

Tous les autres crient et courent dans tous les sens, c' est la panique totale. Je me relève en reprenant mon arme pour frapper le premier monstre qui court vers moi. Je m' écarte au moment où il allait me rentrer dedans et en pivotant sur moi-même je le frappe à la tête et à l' épaule mais la lame rebondit. Sa peau est dure comme du bois, il n' a pas une écorchure. Il se tourne vers moi avec un petit rire rauque, puis me charge à nouveau.

Après avoir été dégommés deux ou trois fois, les autres se décident quand même à se défendre. Charlène, qui n' a qu' un arc et des flèches trop fins pour être efficaces, semble en mauvaise posture, mais elle arrive à aller se réfugier auprès de Léo. A mon grand soulagement, Casey s' est relevé et il attaque les monstres avec sa gunblade, sans plus de succès. Il réussit à se rapprocher de moi après avoir écarté quelques monstres et nous nous mettons dos à dos.

- Les armes ne suffiront pas, me crie-t-il. Ils doivent avoir un bouclier. On peut frapper longtemps avant qu' il cède. Il va falloir appeler les G-Forces, en espérant que ça suffira.

J' aperçois Etan à ce moment-là. Le visage fermé, il frappe frénétiquement un des monstres dont le bouclier finit par céder. Il abat à nouveau son arme. Le sang gicle du dos du monstre qui finit par s' effondrer. Alors qu' il tente de se relever, Etan l'achève en le frappant au cou. Puis il va aider Sofia qui vient de se faire jeter à terre.

Mais il en este encore onze, de ces monstres. Si on doit passer autant de temps sur l' un d' entre eux pour en venir à bout, combien de temps on va réussir à tenir? Sofia et les autres n' ont pas de G-Force, et Etan ne peut pas appeler le sien. Il ne reste plus que Casey, Hans et moi. Ca risque de faire juste.

Tandis que Casey va rassembler Sofia, Etan et les jumeaux, je cours jusqu' à Hans pour lui faire passer le mot, en évitant l' assaut d' une des bestioles qui me fonçait dedans à toute allure. Il a l' air complètement hagard et il agite sa gunblade dans le vide. Je dois répéter quatre fois pour qu' il me comprenne.

- Le G-Force ? M… mais…

- Oui, le G-Force. Mais il faut d' abord rejoindre les autres. _Dépêche_ !

Je cours auprès de Gustave et Charlène pour les aider. Le premier a le bras en sang et le t-short déchiré. Charlène a une grosse plaie à la jambe et du sang coule sur sa joue. Je retiens les monstres en leur criant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Je n' arrive pas à éviter un coup, je retombe sur le ventre. Je rampe pour faire demi-tour et les rejoindre mais l' un des monstres m' attrape par la jambe puis me jette sur Roy et Casey qui étaient venus me secourir. Nous tombons à la renverse. Casey m' attrape le bras pour m' aider à me relever, mais deux monstres galopent vers nous à une vitesse dangereuse.

Au moment où ils arrivent, ils butent contre la bulle de protection de Sheba, puis un grand vent glacial les repousse plusieurs mètres en arrière. Secoués, il ne tardent pourtant pas à se relever. Mais Sheba se tient entre eux et moi. Les bras tendus en avant, elle projette de grands morceaux de glace sur les monstres tandis qu' une tornade glaciale fait rage autour d' elle. Nous en profitons pour nous éloigner et rejoindre les autres mais je m' aperçois que Casey a trébuché. Roy aussi le remarque et s' apprête à faire demi-tour pour l' aider, mais je le pousse vers les autres.

- J' y vais! Va rejoindre Léo et les autres, il y a le G-Force de Casey qui les protège ! Je lui crie en le poussant pour qu' il rejoigne les autres.

- Mais c' est moi Léo ! Crie-t-il en s' exécutant.

Deux monstres gisent sur le sol à côté de celui qu' Etan a éliminé tout à l' heure. Charlène, Hans et Gustave se battent tous les trois contre l' un des monstres qu' ils ont encerclés et le frappent autant qu' ils le peuvent. Son bouclier cède, et il finit par tomber aussi. Devant Roy et Sofia, Dekku, le G-Force de Casey se bat contre quatre des monstres. Il creuse des trous dans le sol avec ses immenses griffes pour s' enterrer et les surprendre par dessous puis il les tire sous terre. Etan se bat juste à côté pour repousser les monstres qui les attaquent par derrière. J' ai rejoint Casey qui se relève, indemne. Alors que nous rebroussons chemin pour rejoindre les autres, il me devance même et va aider le groupe à Hans.

J' enfonce ma lame dans les côtes des d' un monstres qui s' apprêtait à me frapper. Il crie et se débat, m' arrachant mon arme des mains. Les yeux écarquillés, je le vois s' avancer vers moi, le poing prêt à s' abattre sur moi, mais Sheba arrive et le repousse et lui jetant un grand bloc de glace. Puis elle le gèle et le fait voler en éclats. Je me relève en hâte et je récupère mon arme.

Mais ça y est, il n' en reste plus un seul. Essoufflés, nous nous regardons pour nous assurer que nous sommes bien tous là, et entiers. Nous sommes tous dans un état lamentable. Gustave a apparemment été jeté dans une mare de boue, ce qui, mélangé à du sang donne un résultat plutôt répugnant. Les jumeaux se sont débrouillés pour avoir la même entaille à la joue et à la jambe, et ils s' appuient l' un sur l' autre pour tenir debout, leur katana dans l' autre main. Hans a réussi l' exploit de se blesser au dos avec sa propre gunblade. Sofia est complètement échevelée, elle a de la terre sur le visage et les jambes, et du sang coule de son avant bras. Etan saigne du bras et a un côté du visage qui commence à virer au bleu. Quant à moi, j' ai l' impression que chaque os de mon corps a été fracturé. Charlène a le bras démis et saigne toujours abondamment au front. Sofia va la soigner, aidée de Léo. Les G-Forces flottent toujours au-dessus de nous. Et je réalise qu' il n' y a eu que ces deux-là durant tout le combat. Je vais voir Hans, qui s' est laissé tomber sur le sol.

- Ton G-Force! pourquoi tu ne l' as pas appelé ? Je lui demande, furieuse.

- Mais je… je…

- Je t' ai dit qu' on aurait besoin des G-Forces. Pas besoin d' être Seed depuis 50 pour savoir que c' était une urgence! Qu' est-ce que tu attendais pour invoquer le tien! Je hurle. Il te fallait quoi? Des morts ?

Il est assis par terre, et il joue avec les brins d' herbe.

- HANS !

Il sursaute. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de marmonner:

- Jépadjéforce.

- _QUOI_?

- Je n' ai pas de G-Force, répète-t-il à peine plus fort.

- Mais qu' est-ce tu racontes ? Je demande, abasourdie. C' est obligé que t' aies un G-Force si tu es S…

_Oh non. _

Respire. Ca ne peut pas être ça, c' est pas possible…

_- _Hans, tu _es_ _bien_ Seed, n' est-ce pas? Je demande.

Tout le monde s' est levé et rapproché de nous. Il est toujours assis, le regard rivé sur le sol.

- Hans ? Je répète, un ton au dessus.

- Non, murmure-t-il.

- _Quoi! _S' écrit l' un des jumeaux, scandalisé. Mais t' es qui, alors?

- Je… suis le fils du cuisinier de la BGU.

Nous restons tous bêtes devant lui. Il nous raconte qu' il était parti faire des courses à Balamb le jour de l' attaque. Quand il s' est rendu compte de ce qui se passait et qu' il a rencontré les petits et Casey qui les défendait, il leur a raconté qu' il était Seed pour être sûr qu' ils seraient obligés de l' emmener.

- Je suis désolé.

Je suis sidérée. Cet espèce de sale imposteur s' est obstiné à nous faire courir des risques insensés, a failli nous faire tuer je ne sais combien de fois et c' est tout ce qu' il trouve à dire ! Avant que qui que ce soit n' ait pu réagir je me jette sur lui pour le frapper.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je hurle en me débattant tandis qu' Etan essaie de me retenir par la taille pour m' empêcher de me ruer sur Hans. Lache-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

Mais je ne suis pas la seule. Gustave aussi s' est jeté sur Hans, et ça, Etan et Casey ne s' y étaient pas attendu. Ce sont les jumeaux qui finissent par l' attraper -- sans trop se presser quand même. Gustave est certainement celui sur lequel Hans a le plus abusé de son autorité ; il m' a raconté toutes les corvées qu' il devait faire tout seul sous peine d' être dénoncé pour avoir séché les cours. Je me suis dégagée de l' emprise de Etan en le poussant, mais cette fois je me fais arrêter par Casey qui ne veut pas me laisser passer et essaie de me calmer pendant que Hans se fait tout petit.

Puis alors que tout le monde est en train de hurler à qui mieux mieux, un ronflement de moteur nous fait tous nous taire sur le coup. Une explosion a lieu à deux mètres de nous et nous sommes repoussés par le souffle. Complètement sonnée, j' atterris sur Charlène et Roy et une pluie de terre s' abat sur nous. En regardant au-dessus de moi, j' aperçois plusieurs vaisseaux, dont l' un se met à nous tirer dessus.

**commentaire de l' auteur :**

**Je sais, j' avais promis d' être plus régulière pour poster les chapitres, mais pour une fois j' ai une bonne excuse ! mode je-raconte-ma-vie-passionnante : on : je viens de déménager et il a fallu un bon moment avant que je ne retrouve internet ! mode je-raconte-ma-vie-passionnante : off**

**Bref, passons à l' essentiel.**

**On m' avait fait une remarque sur ma façon de terminer mes chapitres toujours au bon moment, j' allais pas changer. hahaha**

**Encore une fois, normalement ça n' aurait dû se terminer ici, mais ça faisait encore 5 pages de plus minimum( sur mon ordi en tout cas). Je préfère essayer de tourner autour de 20 (désolée, faudrait que je voit combien de caractères ça fait, ce serait plus précis, je sais…) histoire de ne pas trop déséquilibrer. Déjà que certains des premiers chapitres font facilement la moitié de ceux que je fais maintenant, faut que je fasse attention à ne pas encore les allonger. **

**Et puis, j' ai beaucoup plus développé le voyage que prévu. En fait, ici c' est beaucoup de petites scènes entre les personnages qui allongent le chapitre, mais j' avais envie de montrer les personnages au maximum pour une raison que vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre.**

**Et, comme vous pouvez le deviner, il va encore y avoir une scène plutôt mouvementée, alors autant vous laisser respirer juste après ce combat déjà plutôt long - que je me suis trop éclatée à écrire ! Et surtout, le but est de tenir tout le monde en haleine jusqu' au prochain chapitre, hé hé…**

**Princesse d' Argent : pas de problème, j' adore quand les lecteurs essaient de faire un peu de psychologie sur les persos lol ça me permet de savoir si je les décris assez bien pour qu' on puisse les cerner merci en tout cas ! **

**Laeneth : wi, elle est bien censée avoir de la famille, mais j' ai complètement laissé ça de côté, supposant d' une part que le père de Linoa pourrait très bien être mort ( ce qui m' arrangerait )**

**, ou que ça pourrait être lui le fameux maire enlevé ( mais Eva aurait été un minimum inquiète, à la réflexion…) En résumé, j' avais pas envie de m' embêter avec ça j' avoue. Alors disons que le papi est mort, waaala ! ( désolé, vieux)**

**Lunenoire : wé je sais, vachement rapide, le réveil pour quelqu' un au bord du coma, hein ? lol ça fait cliché à mort, le réveil du gars quasiment mourant quand la fille le rejoint, mais bon… on peut bien se permettre une tite faiblesse de temps en temps :p Pour la romance, désolée je peux pas encore répondre.**

**Loufoca lovegood : merci beaucoup !**

**Biz biz à tous - ou plutot toutes ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Sheba revient et fait apparaître un bouclier de protection au dessus de nous. Le projectile explose contre la paroi. Une autre demi-douzaine de vaisseaux arrive au même moment au dessus de nous et nous prend également pour cible avant de nous dépasser pour faire demi tour et repasser au dessus de nous. Ils visent comme des pieds, heureusement. Ils auraient dû n' avoir qu' à tirer dans le tas, et c' était fini pour nous. Mais les tirs restent tout de même suffisamment près pour être dangereux. J' attire par le col les premiers que j' arrive à attraper, c' est à dire Charlène et Gustave, pour les relever et je les pousse vers la forêt. C' est notre meilleure chance de leur échapper. Une autre explosion a lieu. La terre vole et retombe sur nous. Un grand cri me donne des frissons dans le dos :

- CASEY ! Hurle Sofia.

Paniquée, je le cherche du regard. Sofia est agenouillée auprès de lui et essaie de le relever. Il se met sur ses pieds en titubant. Du sang coule de son bras et de son front. Je cours vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? je demande, paniquée.

- Oui, oui, bégaie-t-il, à moitié sonné. Il faut… faut aider les autres à partir. La forêt…

- Oui, je sais, j' y ai déjà envoyé Gustave et Charlène. Vas-y, je vais chercher les autres.

- On… tiendra pas face aux vaisseaux… Fais attention…

Il a l' air d' avoir du mal à rester conscient. Je demande à Sofia de l' emmener vers la forêt pour le mettre à l' abri, pendant que je vais chercher le reste du groupe. Les jumeaux avancent en courant, en portant à moitié Hans. Je les vois rattraper Casey, Sofia, Charlène et Gustave. Mais où est Etan ?

- Eva ! viiiiiite ! me crie Charlène, arrêtée à l' orée de la forêt.

En parcourant la plaine du regard, je finis par apercevoir Etan. Il est resté quelques mètres derrière, tourné vers les vaisseaux qui continuent à avancer.

- Etan, viens, bon sang, qu' est-ce que tu fab…

Non… Il ne va quand même pas…

Il s' avance vers les vaisseaux et lève les bras.

Si._ Il va invoquer son G-Force. _

- Etan_, NON ! _

Cet idiot reste planté là alors que les vaisseaux arrivent droit sur lui. Même avec son G-Force il n' arrivera jamais à les arrêter tous, c' est insensé ! Et il ne peut quand même pas avoir oublié ce qu' il risque?

- Eva, Etan, ils vont arriver ! Hurle Léo derrière moi, depuis la forêt.

- Etan arrête de faire l' idiot ! Viens tout de suite !

Il ne tourne même pas la tête, alors que je suis sûre qu' il m' a entendue. On ne peut quand même pas l' attendre indéfiniment, il faut partir. Mais si je le laisse là il va se faire réduire en bouillie…

- Eva ! Appelle encore Léo.

C' est pas vrai… Etan, tu vas me le payer. Je prends une grande inspiration, puis je me décide :

- Allez-y ! je leur crie.

- Quoi ? Demande Léo en commençant à faire rebrousser chemin pour me rejoindre.

- NON ! Continuez ! On vous rejoint tout de suite !

Ils hésitent. C' est Sofia qui est la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle attrape les garçons par le bras et les pousse en avant pour les forcer à continuer. Ils disparaissent derrière les fourrés. Je retourne sur mes pas pour aller chercher Etan.

Les vaisseaux se sont dangereusement approchés de lui.

- Ne fait pas ça Etan ! Tu ne peux p…

Je suis à deux mètres de lui quand un violent souffle brûlant me rejette en arrière. Je retombe lourdement en arrière. La poussière tourbillonne tout autour de moi et je me relève difficilement, à moitié suffoquée, tandis qu' une immense forme rougeoyante envahit le ciel. Le G-Force se dirige vers les vaisseaux et en détruit un dans un grand brasier. Je me relève en toussant.

Puis j' aperçois d' autres vaisseaux qui arrivent des deux côtés. Ils vont nous encercler si ça continue.

- Etan arrête tout de suite ! T' as perdu la tête ?

Il n' écoute absolument rien de ce que je dis. Je lui secoue le bras.

- Rappelle ton G-Force, on ne peut pas rester là, il faut rattraper les autres ! ETAN !

Plus haut, son G-Force est assailli par les vaisseaux maintenant trop nombreux pour lui ; d' autres contournent le combat pour avancer vers nous.

Je n' ai pas le choix, je dois invoquer Sheba. Elle s' élève dans les airs et se dirige vers les vaisseaux les plus proches pour les faire exploser. Mais après le combat de tout à l' heure elle est épuisée, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Et elle n' est pas la seule, j' ai l' impression qu' il n' en faudra pas beaucoup pour que mes genoux cèdent. J' agrippe Etan par l' épaule pour le secouer mais il ne réagit pas. Il est comme hypnotisé.

- Mais bouge-toi Etan, bon sang !

Bon, ben, quand il faut, il faut.

Je lui décroche un solide crochet du droit en puisant dans mes dernières réserves. Il vacille, mais maintenant il semble m' avoir remarquée. Son G-Force disparaît instantanément et Etan s' effondre sur lui-même. Manquait plus que ça, voilà que je vais devoir le porter , maintenant ! pas le temps de rouspéter, les vaisseaux arrivent. Je passe en hâte son bras par dessus mon épaule pour le tirer tant bien que mal en arrière, profitant de ce que Sheba retienne les vaisseaux.

Je l' aide à avancer pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt, essayant de m' éloigner du vacarme des combats aussi vite que possible. Pourvu que Sheba réussisse à les retenir assez longtemps. Impossible de retrouver le chemin qu' ont emprunté les autres, dans ma hâte je n' arrive pas à repérer d' éventuelles traces de leur passage. Ce n' est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l' instant de toute façon. Etan semble avoir de grosses difficultés à rester conscient et il est complètement appuyé sur moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais le porter, mais ça ne suffira certainement pas à nous éloigner assez des vaisseaux pour être en sécurité, je dois trouver une autre solution. Et ça urge.

Soudain, j' aperçois une grotte ; nous avons dû nous rapprocher de la montagne - ce qui signifie au passage que je me suis complètement trompée de chemin, mais passons. J' arrive devant l' entrée et j' y jette Etan et mon sac à dos avant de retourner en arrière voir où en sont les vaisseaux. Je n' ai pas réussi à tellement m' éloigner. D' ici j' aperçois Sheba qui tente toujours d' atteindre les vaisseaux avec ses jets de glace. Ils tournent autour d' elle en lui tirant dessus. Elle parvient à éviter quelques tirs, à faire exploser un vaisseau, mais elle disparaît soudain, à bout de forces. Ils l' ont eue et je n' ai même pas de quoi la ranimer… On est mal, on est mal, on est mal…

Il reste quatre vaisseaux, et ils continuent à avancer dans notre direction. Je me rue vers la grotte et m' y engouffre. Etan est toujours allongé là où je l' ai laissé, respirant bruyamment, le visage couvert de sueur.

Les vaisseaux ne peuvent heureusement pas s' approcher des montagnes. Ils passent à côté de la grotte en survolant lentement les arbres sans s' arrêter. J' attends encore plusieurs minutes sans entendre autre chose que ma propre respiration et celle d' Etan.

Je me rends bien compte que pendant ce temps, on est en train de perdre complètement les autres. Je n' ai pas la moindre idée du chemin qu' ils ont emprunté, ni s' ils ont réussi à garder la direction vers Pil Hunna. J' ignore également où nous nous trouvons, et par conséquence, comment les rejoindre. On est pas dans la merde.

Etan réussit à se redresser sur un coude et s' assoit contre le mur. Il a l' air d' avoir plus ou moins recouvré ses esprits, même s' il est toujours dans un sale état.

J' éclate, folle de rage:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherchais à faire, au juste ?

On a failli se faire attraper à cause de lui et dieu sait où sont les autres, et dans quel état. Casey était très mal quand on s' est quittés, comment est-ce qu' il va ? S' il lui est arrivé quelque chose à cause d' Etan je…

Il garde les yeux fixés sur le sol devant lui.

- Il fallait les retenir… dit-il d' une voix sans timbre.

- Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux ! Tu sais pas compter? Personne n' aurait pu faire face à autant de vaisseaux, pas même tout un groupe de Seeds. Mais enfin, Etan ! je fais, stupéfaite. En utilisant ton G-Force, en plus ! T' as perdu la tête ? Tu ne dois pas l' invoquer, tu sais bien que ça te…

- Depuis quand ça te préoccupe? Me coupe-t-il d' un ton sec.

- Qu… _Quoi? _

Je reste bête pendant un moment, puis tout à coup, une idée fait jour dans ma tête.

- Tu… Tu n' as pas fait ça pour les retenir… je réalise, stupéfaite. Tu savais parfaitement que tu ne pourrais pas. Mais… tu voulais voir ce que _moi_ je ferais, c' est ça ?

Il garde le regard baissé. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je crie:

- Tu voulais savoir si j' allais rester t' aider ou si j' allais partir avec les autres ? Répond !

Aucune réaction. J' ai donc raison. Je suis suffoquée de fureur.

- Comment t' as pu me faire ça ? C' est vraiment dégueulasse ! Je viens de retrouver Casey, et je l' ai laissé aux mains d' une bande de morveux pour venir t' aider, tu es content ! C' est ce que tu voulais ! EST-CE QUE TU ES CONTENT ?

A ce moment, sa tête bascule sur le côté et il tombe sur le côté, le visage contre terre.

- Etan? Je crie, douchée. Etan, répond !

Merde, il a perdu connaissance ! Ca doit être un effet de l' invocation. Mais quel crétin, quel abominable petit crétin… Je me précipite pour le mettre sur le dos. Il est complètement bouillant.

- Etan ! je l' appelle en le giflant pour le réveiller.

Il papillote des yeux.

- Ma gourde… bleue… marmonne-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

- Ta gourde bleue? Mais t' as pas de gourde bleue! je m' exclame en attrapant son sac pour le vider sur le sol.

Une gourde bleue… j' ai jamais vu de gourde bleue, la sienne est orange… Des vêtements, une couverture, des boites de conserve… En soulevant un vêtement, je fais tomber un flacon en verre bleuté sur le sol.

- C' est ça ? Etan ! Je crie en lui remettant une gifle pour le réveiller. C' est quoi, c' est la potion de Kassandra ?

Il rouvre le yeux et acquiesce d' un léger hochement de la tête.

Je relève sa tête et la pose sur mon genou pour la maintenir surélevée, puis je porte le flacon à ses lèvres. Mais ce sont les dernières gouttes, il ne restait plus grand chose.

- Est-ce que ça suffira? je demande, inquiète.

Il ne répond pas, il s' est rendormi. Mais sa respiration maintenant plus calme me fait penser que ça a eu de l' effet. Ouf… Je m' aperçois alors que sa main est légèrement crispée que mon poignet. L' expression de son visage à ce moment fait se serrer mon cœur. Exactement celle qu' il avait dans mon rêve, la dernière fois…

Je sors marcher un peu, après avoir posé sa tête sur une couverture repliée. Je suis complètement sur les nerfs, il faut que je respire un peu. Toujours pas moyen de retrouver la piste des autres, d' autant plus que je ne veux pas trop m' éloigner au cas où un monstre arriverait près de la grotte. Je n' ose pas non plus appeler, on ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait me répondre.

Il va falloir que je m' y fasse, on les a bel et bien perdus. Il n' y a plus qu' à espérer qu' on pourra les retrouver là-bas.

En y réfléchissant, ça fait quand même une sacrée coïncidence: l' attaque des monstres, puis l' arrivée des vaisseaux juste après. Comme si on avait voulu nous affaiblir avant pour nous attraper plus facilement. Sauf qu' ils ont vu qu' on était venus à bout des monstres. Ils ont du nous attaquer.

Mais y' a quelque chose que coince quelque part. Ce n' étaient pas des vaisseaux d' Esthar, je m' en rends compte maintenant. En plus, je n' ai jamais eu connaissance du fait que ça faisait partie de leur technique de combat d' envoyer des monstres pour leur mâcher le travail… mais en même temps, ces derniers temps je m' aperçois que j' ignorais bien d' autres choses…

Il commence à faire frais. Faire du feu dans une grotte n' est pas une idée très intelligente, et même en dehors, juste devant l' entrée, ça risquerait d' attirer les vaisseaux qui pourraient très bien être encore dans le coin ; ce qui fait que je n' ai plus qu' à continuer de peler. Je resserre ma couverture autour de moi en grognant. Tout ça c' est de la faute à Etan. Si cet idiot n' avait pas fait sa crise, je serais avec Casey et je saurais comment il va. Mais qu' est-ce qu' il cherchait à faire ? Incompréhensible.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand Etan se réveille enfin. J' ai juste installé les lampes de poche de façon à ce qu' on puisse voir où on met les pieds, sans que ça puisse attirer je ne sais quelle bestiole de l' extérieur. Je suis assise à l' entrée de la grotte, les genoux sous le menton, à me perdre dans le silence de la forêt, quand je l' entends se réveiller en sursaut derrière moi. Il ne se lève pas, et je ne me tourne pas non plus.

- Je suis désolé, je l' entends murmurer après une minute de silence.

- …

- Eva…

- …

- Crie-moi après, frappe-moi, tout ce que tu veux, mais dis quelque chose…

- Tu as bien dormi?

La question n' en est pas vraiment une. Je n' ai pas la force de m' énerver, de lui hurler après. Je me sens juste… vide. Épuisée. Moralement et physiquement. Je veux juste partir de cet endroit et retrouver Casey. Et retrouver la BGU et mes parents. J' en ai assez. De tout.

- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il.

- Et qu' est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose? Eh bien, va te faire voir Etan ! Je ne suis pas près de te pardonner ça.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas, murmure-t-il.

- C' est ce que je n' arrête pas de me répéter, je réponds d' un ton polaire.

Ce n' est pas vrai. Je sais que je ne l' aurais pas laissé. Que je ne pouvais pas plus le laisser lui que Casey ou n' importe qui d' autre. C' est tout. C' est _ça_ que je me répétais depuis des heures.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver les autres. Vas-y.

- Et toi?

- …

- Mais enfin, qu' est-ce qui cloche avec toi? J' ai laissé mon meilleur ami qui était blessé pour venir t' aider; alors c' est pas maintenant que je vais partir pour te laisser là...

- …

- Etan, j' en ai marre, je dis d' un ton las en me passant la main sur le front. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, et de toute évidence, j' ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe, parce que ça commence à bien faire… Vraiment.

Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça. C' est le combat en permanence dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Pour quoi je dois me mettre en colère. De quoi me méfier, m' inquiéter. Il s' est passé trop de choses. Je ne sais même plus à quoi réfléchir.

- Qu' est-ce que tu cherchais à faire en invoquant ton G-Force ?

- Tu pourrais pas comprendre.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, dis-je, irritée.

Il hésite encore.

- J' ai toujours été tout seul. C' était pas un choix, mais j' ai toujours été tout seul. Jusqu' à ce qu' on ait à partir ensemble. Et... Bon, ça a pas été évident, je sais. Mais les choses commençaient à s' arranger. Et ça m' a fait bizarre. Je veux dire… J' étais plus… tout seul.

Je l' entends fourrager dans ses cheveux.

- Et… ça plus… les photos, chez Zack, ça a fait remonter des trucs dans ma tête… Des souvenirs de quand on était petits. Des petits évènements sans importance, mais… ça m' a rappelé comment c' était avant, et ce que ça m' a fait quand les choses ont changé, quand tu t' es mise à… me détester.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j' ai l' impression d' avoir reçu une gifle. Dire que je l' ai détesté est même en dessous de la vérité, pourtant. Son prénom et ce mot: " _détester_ ", étaient même totalement associés dans ma tête. Mais ce qui me fait un choc, c' est de réaliser que ce n' est plus vrai, et que je me sens même vexée qu' il puisse penser ça. Et je ne sais même pas quand ça a changé.

- Après avoir perdu mes parents, c' était toi qui ne voulais plus me voir et je ne savais même pas pourquoi… C' est pour ça que… quand on a été rejoints par les autres et que toi tu as retrouvé Casey... J' ai eu l' impression de revivre ce moment. C' est comme si t' avais effacé ces derniers jours, et qu' on revenait en arrière et que je me retrouvais encore tout seul. C' était stupide, je sais… Mais… Je ne savais pas si…

- Je ne te laisserai pas, Etan.

Je me suis dit que c' était la seule chose que je pouvais dire. C' est ce que je lui chuchotais, petite, quand il s' endormait avec cette expression que j' ai vue tout à l' heure sur son visage. Je m' en suis souvenue, alors que je marchais en me demandant ce que j' avais bien pu ressentir quand je l' avais revu comme ça.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, la gorge serrée. L' obscurité masque une partie de son visage, mais je vois qu' il me regarde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Je ne te laisserai pas cette fois.

Il baisse la tête. Il attrape son sac et range ses affaires éparpillées.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**commentaire de l' auteur :**_

_**Fiouuu, j' ai sérieusement galéré pour la fameuse discussion au réveil d' Etan. Résultat, ça fait toujours super mélodramatique, mais bon, il fallait bien que ça soit un peu sérieux à un moment ou à un autre.**_

_**En fait, après une scène aussi intense ( en tout cas c' était une situation particulièrement tendue dans ma tête ), je me voyais mal continuer tout de suite l' histoire. Je voulais faire une coupure ici, pour que celui qui lit garde un moment cette scène en tête et y réfléchisse un peu. Je pense que ça en dit quand même pas mal sur les personnages, et leur évolution. J' espère que c' est le cas. Il faut vraiment se mettre à la place de chaque personnage, imaginer ce qu' il peut ressentir en fonction de son histoire. Pour moi, c' est automatique, évidemment ( et d' ailleurs c' est plutôt déprimant, à la longue…). Ce que j' écris, les descriptions, ou le fait qu' il n' y en ait pas à certains moments, c' est pas fait au hasard. Mais c' est vrai qu' après, chacun a sa façon de réagir face à une situation donnée; la mienne n' est pas forcément la même que la votre, c' est pas simple d' amener les gens à comprendre ce que nous qui écrivons avons dans la tête pour que ça semble logique à tout le monde.**_

_**J' ai changé un détail, concernant l' espèce d' « aveu » qu' Etan fait. Normalement, c' est Eva qui devait réaliser ça toute seule - dans un éclair de lucidité dirons-nous, en se mettant à la place d' Etan. Mais… pff, je me suis dit qu' elle était beaucoup trop bouchée pour ça, même si elle a un peu évolué. C' est pas quelqu' un de super observateur. Elle a beau avoir un aperçu de la vie d' Etan, elle ne réalise pas forcément le poids que ça a pu être pour lui d' être toujours tout seul, parce qu' elle n' a pas connu ça. Il fallait qu' ils aient une conversation vraiment sérieuse, que les choses soient dites clairement pour une fois, au lieu que ce soit Eva qui ait toujours à jouer aux devinettes. Parce que bon, je l' avais déjà dit, il faut parfois se méfier de ce qu' elle raconte. Là c' est clair et net, ce ne sont pas des suppositions qu' elle fait. Alors voilà, on a droit à un chapitre hyper sérieux, pour une fois. Difficile de faire pire.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ! Grosses bises à tous !**_

_**J' ai découvert une chanson de Staind qui m' a beaucoup fait penser à Eva. C' est Could it be ( de l' album 14 Shades of Grey, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). A la fois pour les paroles, pour ce que dégage la voix d' Aaron Lewis et pour la musique, ça m' a franchement plongée dans ce que je voulais comme atmosphère pour mon fic. Je vous mets les paroles, mais je vous conseille franchement d' écouter la chanson En espérant que ça vous aidera à voir comment moi je vois Eva…**_

_**Could It Be**_

_**well i don't know what to say  
because there's truth to what you say  
i know it kills you i'm this way  
there's something different every day**_

_**could it be that i never had the chance to grow inside?  
Could it be that my habit is to find a place to hide?  
could it be that sometimes i say things just to disagree?  
could it be that i'm only being me?**_

_**not easy living in my mind  
a little peace is hard to find  
my every thought is undermined  
by all the history inside**_

_**i know i hear the words you said  
over and over again  
i just can't get them through my head  
there's just too many voices  
must be like living with the dead  
waiting for me to begin  
to do the things that i have said  
and for this i'm sorry  
so there's some truth to what you say**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

Un cliquetis métallique au dessus de ma tête me tire de mon sommeil. Alarmée, je me réveille instantanément. Sans bouger, j' ouvre un œil, puis le referme en inspirant profondément. Quatre fusils sont pointés sur ma tête. Encore une belle et paisible journée en perspective…

Du calme, du calme, du calme. S' ils avaient voulu tirer, ce serait déjà fait.

Enfin… _j' imagine_...

J' ouvre à nouveau les yeux et j' observe les quatre inconnus qui se trouvent debout autour de moi le plus froidement possible étant donné les circonstances.

Bon. Ce ne sont pas des soldats d' Esthar, c' est déjà ça de gagné. Sauf ils n' ont pas l' air tellement plus amical. Ce qu' ils ont, _en revanche_, c' est un énorme fusil à la main. Un rapide coup d' œil sur ma droite m' informe qu' Etan, lui aussi réveillé, se trouve dans la même position inconfortable que moi. Allongé sur le dos, les mains au-dessus de la tête, il observe nos visiteurs d' un air hagard.

Qu' est-ce que je peux faire? Qu' est ce que je peux faire? Mais qu' est-ce que je peux faire ?

Bon, d' abord, respire. Reste zen, surtout pas de panique. Rappelle-toi les cours : ne pas laisser l' autre penser qu' il vous déstabilise.

_Même s' il vous réveille en pleine nuit, armé jusqu' au dents contrairement à vous et accompagné d' amis à lui? _

- Écoutez, il ne fait même pas encore jour, je dis en baillant ostensiblement comme si je n' avais pas remarqué la situation. Vous ne pourriez pas revenir dans une heure ou deux? Parce que j' ai vraiment passé une sale nuit. Et… j' ai l' impression que la journée ne s' annonce pas meilleure… je grommelle en tassant la couverture sous ma tête avant de me retourner.

Allongée face au mur, en attendant que les hommes reprennent leurs esprits, les idées défilent à toute vitesse dans ma tête. C' est le moment ou jamais d' avoir une idée de génie. J' ai compté une dizaine de ces hommes dans la grotte - et il y en a sans doute d' autres à l' extérieur - tous armés. Comment est-ce que j' ai pu ne pas les entendre arriver? Et comment se sortir de cette situation, maintenant? Je n' ai pas réussi à repérer mon arme, et sans elle, pas la peine de penser à tenter quoi que ce soit, étant donné que je ne peux pas compter sur Sheba et son bouclier protecteur. Je n' avais rien pour la ranimer et la nuit que je viens de passer à pester contre Etan ne m' a procuré aucun repos. En clair: on est dans la mouise, et pas qu' un peu.

Les hommes restent un moment interloqués comme je m' y attendais, puis j' entends un nouveau cliquetis qui m' indique que l' un d' eux a retiré la sécurité de son arme.

- Levez-vous, ordonne une voix forte.

Je me retourne lentement pour leur faire face, l' air suprêmement ennuyé, et je m' appuie sur un coude.

- Vous avez vraiment décidé de me gâcher la journée, hein?

- Levez-vous, répète la même voix, qui vient de l' homme qui se trouve le plus près de moi.

Il s' agit d' un grand gaillard au visage creusé et aux cheveux longs retenus par un bandana. Il n' a pas l' air très âgé. Peut-être la trentaine, je dirais, et ceux autour ont l' air encore plus jeunes.

Comme il n' y aurait pas grand chose à gagner en discutant, je m' exécute tranquillement, les fusils toujours pointés sur moi. Je me lève et me mets face à eux, les bras croisés.

- Je vous préviens, je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur, alors vous feriez mieux de baisser ces trucs et de me dire ce que vous voulez avant que je ne m' énerve. Je ne suis pas d' un naturel très patient.

L' autre avec son bandana ne se préoccupe pas de moi. Me tenant toujours en joue, il sort un talkie walkie de la poche de sa veste de l' autre main.

- C' est bon, on en a trouvé deux, aboie-t-il dans l' appareil. Ramenez vous.

Il range son appareil, appelle d' un ton sec un homme et lui donne un ordre bref que je n' entends pas. L' homme hoche rapidement de la tête et sort sans un mot. Derrière lui, je vois Etan qui est debout, lui aussi. Il a les bras au dessus de la tête et fouille le sol du regard. Nos sacs semblent avoir disparu.

L' homme au bandana daigne enfin s' adresser à moi.

- J' ai une vingtaine d' hommes postés dehors, nous vous avons confisqué vos armes, et il y a des vaisseaux qui nous attendent un peu plus loin. Vous feriez mieux de nous suivre sans faire de problème. J' ai pas de temps à perdre non plus.

- Et vous êtes qui, au juste ?

- Pas vos oignons.

- On pointe des fusils sur moi, on ne m' a pas laissé finir ma nuit, et je n' ai même pas le temps de manger un morceau. Je pense que je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi…

- Pas la peine d' essayer de faire la maligne. Bougez-vous.

Il me pousse pour me forcer à me tourner face au mur et on me met brutalement des menottes. Puis il appuie son fusil entre mes omoplates pour me faire sortir de la grotte. Je jette un œil à Etan. Lui aussi a été menotté. D' un regard nous nous mettons d' accord pour ne rien tenter pour l' instant. Une occasion se présentera sûrement.

Pourvu que ce soit _avant_ qu' on ait atteint le vaisseau…

Il ne fait pas encore vraiment jour quand nous sortons de la grotte. Vu le mal que j' ai eu à fermer l' œil hier, je n' ai pas dû dormir plus de deux heures, et je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard.

Il pleut à torrents, pour tout arranger, mais personne ne semble le remarquer tandis que nous pataugeons dans la boue. Tous les hommes sont silencieux et gardent le visage grave, leur fusil à la main. Ce ne sont pas des soldats professionnels, ça saute aux yeux. Ils ne portent pas d' uniformes. Ils semblent très jeunes; aucun de ceux que je vois ne doit dépasser les vingt-cinq ans et je mettrais ma main à couper que certains se sont pas plus vieux que moi. Leurs armes sont dépareillées. Ils ne marchent pas en formation et il ne semble pas y avoir de grade au sein de leur équipe. Mais ils sont quand même assez nombreux et suffisamment armés pour être inquiétants. Est-ce qu' ils travaillent pour Esthar? Une telle association serait étonnante, mais d' après moi ils n' ont pas de lien avec la BGU non plus…

Il n' y a que quatre de ces hommes devant moi, mais deux autres marchent à chaque côté, tandis que tout le reste de la compagnie se trouve derrière. Impossible donc de s' écarter sans qu' ils ne s' en aperçoivent. Et même si j' arrive à en attaquer deux ou trois d' un coup, tout le reste va rapidement me tomber dessus. Je ne peux pas voir Etan. Il doit être quelques mètres derrière moi, mais on ne me laisse évidemment pas m' arrêter ni me retourner.

Nous sortons de la forêt beaucoup trop vite, toujours sous la pluie battante, et mes espoirs de fuite s' envolent en fumée. Devant nous se trouvent trois des vaisseaux qui nous ont attaqués la veille. Ils n'étaient donc pas partis... Ils ont probablement passé la nuit à nous chercher.

Ou alors ils s' étaient dit que débarquer alors qu' on était à moitié réveillés serait plus drôle.

Un homme et une femme se tiennent à côté de l' entrée du vaisseau le plus proche, eux aussi avec un fusil à la main. On me fait signe de m' arrêter, et le type au bandana s' avance vers eux. Pas moyen d' entendre ce qu' ils racontent. La discussion est brève. On nous fait monter dans le vaisseau, Etan et moi, toujours sans rien nous dire.

Nous sommes jetés dans une petite salle grise où ont été installés une longue table qui prend quasiment toute la place, et quelques chaises. Je suis un peu surprise qu' on ne nous ait pas immédiatement amenés dans une cellule, mais sans être persuadée que ce soit une très bonne nouvelle pour autant. Ils vont probablement vouloir nous interroger avant de nous enfermer. Ne sachant pas à qui nous avons à faire, nous ne sommes pas dans une position très facile. Nous n' avons absolument rien fait de mal, peu importe le côté duquel ils se trouvent, mais je me demande si ça les empêcherait de nous tuer à la fin.

Avec un serrement de cœur, nous entendons un moteur se mettre à ronfler, puis la carcasse de l' appareil grincer ; le vaisseau a une légère secousse qui indique nous nous trouvons maintenant dans les airs. Mais dans quelle galère est-ce qu' on s' est encore fourrés ?

Nous restons enfermés là pendant plusieurs heures, nous demandant silencieusement ce qu' ils peuvent bien nous vouloir. Difficile de parler. Je suppose que si jusqu' ici on ne nous avait pas laissés ensemble c' est qu' ils voulaient éviter qu' on mette une histoire au point. Cette salle doit être surveillée et ils espèrent que nous allons stupidement nous mettre à parler de ce qui les intéresse, quoi que cela puisse être.

- Tu m' a cassé une dent, je crois, me dit Etan en grimaçant.

Il s' est assis, puisqu' il n' y a rien de mieux à faire pour le moment et je l' ai imité. Je commence à ressentir de vives douleurs dans les poignets. Ces crétins m' ont mis des menottes par dessus mes brûlures. Ça a réouvert les plaies, et ça fait un mal de chien.

- Tu ne m' as pas vraiment laissé le choix, je dis en admirant l' énorme bleu qui orne sa joue.

Je constate avec soulagement qu' il a abandonné l' air de chien battu qu' il arborait hier soir après notre discussion. Cette histoire n' est pas oubliée, mais il y a plus urgent. Pour l' instant, on a plutôt intérêt à se faire du souci pour nous-même. Casey et les autres s' en seront certainement beaucoup mieux sortis que nous.

La porte finit par s' ouvrir après un bon moment de discussion inutile où ceux qui étaient certainement chargés de nous écouter ont surtout appris la meilleure façon de préparer des beignets à la banane.

Deux hommes entrent. Celui au bandana de tout à l' heure, et un autre que je n' ai pas vu auparavant, mais qui semble à peine plus vieux. Ce dernier s' assied en face de nous à l' autre bout de la table tandis que l' autre reste debout derrière lui, les bras dans le dos, un fusil suspendu à l' épaule pour bien nous signifier que nous n' avons pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, aboie celui qui est assis. Nous n' avons pas de temps à perdre alors je vous conseille de coopérer, et nous en finirons peut-être sans trop de dommages. Déclinez votre identité.

- Ben voyons… je marmonne.

Etan et moi sommes convenus qu' ils ne nous auraient pas gardés tout ce temps s' ils n' espéraient pas avoir des informations importantes de notre part. Étant donné que nous ne savons absolument rien, ils ne sont pas près de les obtenir, mais rien ne nous empêche de les faire tourner en bourrique pour apprendre ce qu' ils savent, _eux_.

Cette constatation m' a rendu assez de confiance pour leur tenir tête.

- Est-ce que ces trucs sont vraiment nécessaires ? Je demande en désignant les menottes. Les brutes épaisses qui vous servent de soldats me prennent peut-être pour Superman s' ils imaginent que je peux m' attaquer à eux tous alors qu' ils sont armés mais…

- Nous verrons cela, dit-il en sortant un dossier et un stylo. Nous sommes les Londaniens et vous avez été surpris pris hier à parcourir nos terres…

- _Vos terres _? Je reprends avec un petit rire. On se croirait au Moyen âge... Qu' est-ce que c' est que ces salades ? La plaine de Galbadia est protégée par la fac de Winhill, mais elle n' est la propriété de personne…

- Les choses ont changé.

- J' imagine, dis-je d' un ton glacial. On dirait que la déroute des universités n' est pas un malheur pour tout le monde. Vous en avez profité pour vous auto-proclamer propriétaire des lieux à la minute où Winhill s' est retiré, je parie.

Maintenant que j' y réfléchis, le nom de _Londaniens_ ne m' est pas tout à fait inconnu. Il me semble avoir entendu Zell et Ellone en parler il y a quelque temps. Un petit groupe de rebelles qui profite de l' isolement des villes pour terrifier les habitants et les contraindre à travailler pour eux ou à leur payer des sortes d' impôts contre une soi-disant protection. En réalité c' est plutôt pour étendre leur influence.

C' est en grande partie pour cette raison qu' une université est installée sur chaque continent, pour empêcher que l' un de ces groupes ne cherchent à avoir trop d' influence, et pour préserver la liberté des différentes villes.

Mais depuis quelques temps il semble que ce genre d' organisation soit devenu à la mode. Les Londaniens ne sont pas les seuls à agir ainsi, loin de là. Nous avons déjà eu à libérer trois villes il y a quelques mois. Jusqu' ici les Seeds arrivaient plus ou moins à les contenir, en tout cas assez pour qu' ils ne s' affichent pas, mais maintenant que les Seeds doivent se cacher, ces gens doivent s' en donner à cœur joie.

Ce qui me chiffonne, c' est que pour ce que j' ai pu voir, il ne s' agissait jamais de groupes aussi bien armés, et encore moins équipés de _vaisseaux_…

La bonne nouvelle, c' est que ce genre de groupe se targue d' être indépendant de toute autre puissance quelle qu' elle soit, et plus cette puissance est importante, plus il les rejette en bloc. Alors forcément, Esthar doit figurer en bonne place sur la liste. La mauvaise nouvelle, c' est que l' Alliance des Universités doit se trouver pas loin derrière…

- Nous vous avons donc, disais-je, surpris à vagabonder sur nos terres, vous et quelques autres individus. Je veux savoir où ils se trouvent en ce moment, vos noms et le but de…

J' aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi… Mais au moins, il me confirme qu' ils n' ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur eux.

- Vos identités, répète-t-il un peu plus fort, voyant que je suis complètement ailleurs.

- _Mes menottes_, j' insiste, du même ton buté.

- Attendez une minute… s' exclame Etan, stupéfait. Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez arrêtés alors que vous ne savez même pas qui nous sommes ?

Pas bête, comme question. L' homme toussote et réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que je l' observe, un sourcil levé.

- Ces terres se trouvent sous notre juridiction. Vous n' aviez rien à faire en dehors des limites des zones habitées.

- Ca, ça nous regarde, je rétorque.

- Nous aussi, si vous voulez savoir. Nous surveillons les allées et venues du territoire depuis des semaines. Les incidents entre l' Alliance et Esthar ne nous sont pas inconnus, bien que nous ignorions encore leur origine. Mais ce n' est qu' un détail…

- Un détail qui arrange quand même drôlement vos affaires, n' est-ce pas? Souligne Etan, qui est apparemment arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Les Seeds étant en déroute, vous avez le champ libre: pour le moment Esthar est sans doute encore trop occupé à faire la guerre aux Seeds pour se préoccuper de vous. De plus, elle est loin d' être populaire en ce moment.

- Ces affaires ne vous concernent pas. Nous voulons les noms de tous ceux qui vous accompagnaient. Nous savons parfaitement que vous êtes des espions d' Esthar. Que recherch…

- Des _quoi_ ? Je demande en manquant cette fois de m' étrangler de rire. Vous pouvez me répéter ça?

Il se renfrogne davantage.

- Profitez-en, grogne-t-il. Vous rirez moins dans quelque temps. Si vous ne parlez pas de vous même, nous aurons des méthodes moins _drôles_ d' y parvenir, je vous le garrantit.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que j' ai une tête d' espion d' Esthar?

- Ma chère, j' ai rencontré des espionnes bien plus jolies que vous…

Là, il commence à m' énerver.

- Ce… n' est absolument pas le problème, je bafouille, furieuse.

- Dans ce cas-là vous pourrez sans doute m' expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans les environs ? Continue-t-il, ravi d' avoir enfin réussi à provoquer une réaction. Les temps ne sont pas très sûrs pour des petits étudiants Seeds de nos jours, il est rare d' en rencontrer se baladant dans la forêt. Surtout que ceux qui ne sont pas parqués en prisons doivent se cacher. J' en déduis donc que nous pouvons éliminer cette option.

Je meurs d' envie de le renvoyer à ses options, mais vu à qui nous avons affaire, je doute que me vanter d' être de la BGU soit une très bonne idée.

- Alors vous avez sûrement une explication sur ce que vous étiez en train de faire quand vous avez été interpellés?

- Je dormais. Vous n' avez qu' à demander à l' homme des cavernes, je grommelle en jetant un œil mauvais à l' homme au bandana.

- Nous sommes des touristes, dit calmement Etan. Il n' y a quand même pas de mal à ça? Si c' est comme ça que vous recevez, je pense que nous allons désormais prendre garde à notre itinéraire.

- Oui, bien sûr. Évidemment, dit l' homme d' un ton sarcastique. La région est superbe à cette période de l' année, malgré une guerre qui menace d' éclater entre les deux géants qui sont à la tête de la planète… Mais vous êtes drôlement équipés pour des touristes. Une gunblade, un double-lame…

- Les routes ne sont plus aussi sûres qu' elles l' étaient, je ne vous apprends rien… je rétorque.

- Il y a beaucoup de monstres dans les forêts, il faut bien être capable de se défendre, argumente plus intelligemment Etan.

- Les grenades que nous avons également retrouvées sur vous sont d' une fabrication estharienne particulière, et à laquelle seuls les soldats peuvent accéder, je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand chose non plus.

Aïe.

Reste calme.

- Et peu de touristes se baladent avec le fils du plus grand criminel de tous les temps, continue-t-il d' un ton acide en regardant Etan.

Aïe aïe aïe. Difficile de trouver quelque chose à répondre à ça.

- Et comme vous ne l' ignorez sûrement pas, Seifer Almasy n' a jamais été connu pour son dévouement aux universités.

- Qu 'est-ce que c' est que ce raisonnement ? Je rétorque, agacée. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu' il était du côté d' Esthar, ni que son fils suit forcément ses traces…

Ils doivent pas ignorer pas mal de trucs sur ce qui s' est réellement passé pour penser de telles bêtises, et il me vient à l' esprit qu' en effet, beaucoup de choses ont été cachées au public. Seifer est passé pour le grand méchant allié à d' autres monstres comme les sorcières, avec en fond un conflit avec Esthar. Pour les gens, tout ça c' est kif kif. Pour cet imbécile aussi, visiblement.

Mais ce qui me préoccupe davantage, c' est que notre situation est plus délicate que ce que je ne me l' étais imaginée. Ils savent au moins qui est Etan. Dieu sait que ceux qui veulent mettre la main sur le fils de Seifer Almasy sont nombreux. Et pas pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, généralement. Ce n' est pas pour rien qu' il a dû grandir à la BGU. J' ai entendu dire que certains groupes de rebelles avaient été employés comme mercenaires afin de retrouver Seifer et le tuer, pour des raisons que j' ignore. Moi qui pensais qu' entre criminels tout le monde s' entendait…

D' un autre côté, s' ils s' imaginent que nous sommes des espions d' Esthar plutôt que du côté des universités, c' est qu' ils ignorent complètement qui je suis. Et ça vaut vraiment mieux pour moi, je pense, parce que la seule personne que les criminels rêvent de mettre en pièces plus que le fils de Seifer, c' est bien un membre de la famille Leonhart.

Etan a un peu pali en entendant prononcer son nom, mais il est resté calme. Ça ne servirait à rien de nier être qui il est, il en est conscient. Reste à savoir ce que ces gens cherchent exactement.

En tout cas, l' homme en face de nous a repris du poil de la bête, visiblement satisfait d' avoir réussi à nous décontenancer.

À ce moment-là, le vaisseau se secoue violemment, me projetant en bas de ma chaise. Vu que j' ai les bras retenus dans le dos, je n' ai pas pu me retenir, et évidemment, je vais m' étaler sur le sol. Etan, lui, a basculé sur la chaise d' à côté. Les deux autres en face de nous se regardent, les sourcils froncés. Et il n' y en a pas un pour m' aider à me remettre debout. Je me relève tant bien que mal en étouffant un juron, puis je me rassieds. L' homme au bandana sort un instant sans doute pour voir ce qui se passe, puis revient précipitamment, l' air passablement affolé, et murmure quelque chose à l' oreille de l' homme qui est resté assis. Je ne sais pas ce qu' il lui a dit, mais ce dernier est devenu livide. Il se lève - sans plus faire attention à nous, crois-je stupidement - jusqu' à ce que j' entende le verrou se bloquer.

Etan me regarde, les sourcils levés.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe? Demande-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

De nouvelles secousses se font sentir et manquent de me jeter à nouveau de ma chaise.

- Ma parole, mais le pilote a deux mains gauches ou quoi ? Je grommelle en bataillant pour retrouver mon équilibre.

Etan se lève et va coller son oreille à la porte.

- Il y a des gens qui courent derrière on dirait, murmure-t-il.

- Quoi?

Je me lève et me dirige en zigzagant vers lui pour l' imiter. Non seulement on entend des bruits de pas précipités, mais aussi des cris. Une déflagration tout près nous fait sursauter.

- Le vaisseau est attaqué, je m' entends prononcer d' une voix blanche.

Les yeux écarquillés, j' écoute les cris à travers les minces parois de la pièce. Une nouvelle secousse m' envoie m' écraser contre la porte.

- Qu' est-ce qu' on fait, maintenant ? Demande Etan en se relevant lui aussi.

- Ce qu' on fait ? On en profite pour se tailler ! je m' exclame, retrouvant mes esprits. Faut d' abord trouver un moyens de se débarrasser de ces foutues menottes, ou on ira pas loin.

- Qui tu crois que ça peut être ?

- Si ce sont des ennemis des Londaniens ça ne peut être que des amis… je marmonne en fouillant la pièce du regard pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Etan décide de coincer une chaise et d' utiliser l' un des pieds afin d' écraser l' attache de mes menottes. Après plusieurs essais infructueux où il m' enfonce presque le pied dans l' avant-bras, j' arrive à m' en débarrasser. Une fois les mains libres, c' est un jeu d' enfant d' enlever les menottes d' Etan.

Mais nous sommes toujours coincés dans la salle. Dehors, il n' y a plus que des bruits lointains. On a intérêt à filer avant qu' ils ne reviennent, s' ils ont réussi à résoudre le problème.

- D' un autre côté s' ils se font battre, on peut aussi bien attendre ici qu' on vienne nous libérer, fait remarquer Etan.

- Pas question, je proteste avec fureur. J' ai bien l' intention de leur faire payer ce qu' ils ont osé dire. S' ils doivent se faire tabasser, y' a intérêt que ça soit par moi…

Nous écartons les chaises renversées pour avancer vers la porte.

- C' est verrouillé, dit inutilement Etan en tournant la poignée à plusieurs reprises.

- C' est la seule issue, il va falloir la défoncer, je soupire après avoir parcouru le reste de la salle du regard.

Nous arrivons à enfoncer la porte au bout de la cinquième tentative. L' épaule complètement endolorie, je regarde prudemment le couloir. Il n' y a personne, dieu merci. Maintenant, par où aller ?

- Le plus loin possible des combats, souffle Etan, qui ne semble pas plus en état que moi de se battre. Il faut récupérer nos affaires, si on le peut. En tout cas nos armes.

Nous tournons donc à gauche, vers ce que je pense être l' arrière de l' appareil. Se déplacer n' est pas évidant car le vaisseau tangue à en donner la nausée. Il nous faut écarter les bras sur le côté pour nous appuyer aux murs heureusement assez rapprochés des couloirs pour réussir à tenir debout. Nous devons à plusieurs reprises enjamber des corps, tous des Londaniens, il me semble.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être une mutinerie ? Je demande à Etan.

Il hausse les épaules, incertain. Bizarrement, nous n' avons encore croisés personne, mais je ne m' en plains pas.

Les cabines montrent des signes d' activités récente. À en juger par les tables garnies - et mon estomac grondant - les hommes devaient être en plein repas quand ils ont été dérangés. Mais tout est sens dessus dessous, signe que des combats sérieux ont eu lieu. Impossible de retrouver nos affaires dans tout ce fatras.

Pas très rassurée, je presse le pas pour rattraper Etan qui est déjà dans la salle suivante.

- Regarde, chuchote-il en désignant une masse sombre sur le sol, dans le couloir, juste devant lui.

Horrifiée, je reconnais le corps déformé du bouledogue qui voulait nous interroger tout à l' heure, ses lunettes cassés sous son gros nez saignant. Il m' avait énervée, d' accord, mais je ne serais pas allée jusque-là… Cinq mètres plus loin nous tombons sur le corps du type au bandana, pas dans un meilleur état, au milieu de tout un tas d' autres soldats. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, nous les enjambons pour continuer.

Nous finissons par mettre la main sur nos sacs. Ils ont été vidés, évidemment et je constate avec fureur qu' ils se sont visiblement bien amusés avec le mien. Nous récupérons en hâte nos affaires répandues sur le sol, puis nous sortons à la recherche de nos armes.

En passant devant un hublot, nous constatons que nous sommes toujours en train de voler, à ma grande stupéfaction. Ça fait un bon moment que le vaisseau n' a plus eu de secousses.

Saisie d' un doute, je me précipite à la suite d' Etan. Il faut rapidement trouver des armes, peu importe lesquelles, et nous barrer d' ici. Enfin, pour ça il va falloir trouver des capsules de sauvetage et c' est pas gagné non plus.

Je ne m' aperçois qu' à la dernière minute qu' Etan s' est immobilisé et je lui rentre dedans. Il me suffit de regarder par dessus son épaule pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Un frisson d' effroi me parcourt.

_**Commentaire de l' auteur :**_

_**Désolée, j' ai pas pu résister à l' idée de faire ma sadique et de l' arrêter ici. Hahaha**_

_**Je sais, je le dis à chaque fois, mais "j' ai eu vraiment du mal à l' écrire , ce chapitre". Oh, pas pour ce qui est là, en fait. Une fois que j' avais la scène en tête ça a été fait en un deux jours ( en comptant la re-re-re-relecture et la correction des petits défauts que j' ai réussi à repérer). Mais le problème, c' est qu' avant ça j' avais tellement d' idées - plus ou moins catastrophiques pour les personnages, selon mon humeur - que j' avais décidé de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir à ce qu' impliqueraient chacune d' elles. L' ennui, c' est que plus j' y réfléchissais, plus je trouvais d' idées auxquelles il fallait que je réfléchisse…**_

_**En fin de compte, j' ai tourné en rond, puisque ce qui est là, c' était ce que j' avais pensé écrire tout au début. Finalement, j' ai choisi ce qui était le plus simple à écrire. Ça aurait fait beaucoup trop de complications si j' avais mis mes autres idées. Malgré ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, qui n' est déjà pas très joyeux, je vous assure que la situation est de loin bien moins désastreuse pour les personnages que ce que j' avais envisagé de faire à certains moments: c' est pour dire si j' avais pensé être vache avec eux… :p Y' avait aussi une solution où ils auraient été plutôt contents, aussi, mais je pense que vous me connaissez à force, c' est pas mon genre de leur faciliter les choses.**_

_**Je voulais dire un GROS merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires. les critiques ne me dérangent pas, bien au contraire, ça ne peut que me faire du bien, alors n' hésitez pas.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Shebang**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE XVI**

****

****

****

Les hommes qui nous font face continuent à avancer tranquillement vers nous, leur fusil à la main. Ce sont des soldats d' Esthar. Celui qu' ils encadrent penche la tête légèrement sur le côté pour regarder derrière l' épaule d' Etan et m' observer. Ses sourcils se lèvent dans une expression de surprise alors qu' il me reconnaît, et un sourire carnassier étire sa bouche aux lèvres trop fines. Il a un petit rire qui me glace.

- Eva! Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise! S' exclame-t-il.

Je me sens défaillir. Impossible de se tromper sur cette voix.

C' est Zuckerdint.

Mes doigts se crispent nerveusement sur le bras qu' Etan a instinctivement tendu devant moi, comme pour créer une barrière. Il tourne la tête vers moi, livide. Il a compris à qui nous avions affaire.

- Eh bien! Si je m' attendais à vous trouver ici… Nous étions tranquillement en train de massacrer ces bons à rien de Londaniens - une vraie calamité, soit dit en passant, rien que des gamins qui jouent à la guerre comme s' ils avaient la moindre importance dans l' ordre du monde - et vous voilà qui apparaissez soudain! C' est vraiment mon jour de chance, on dirait.

Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant...

Tétanisée, je n' arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Les deux fois où j' ai été confrontée à lui, j' étais attachée dans le noir, il m' a droguée et fait électrocuter à plusieurs reprises. C' est l' homme qui a voulu tester sur moi sa maudite machine qui détruit les G-force et leurs invoqueurs. Celui qui veut détruire les Seeds et est au moins en partie responsable de la disparition de la BGU et de dieu sait quelle horreur encore.

Il m' était alors impossible de voir à qui j' avais à faire. Et pourtant, il est tel que je me l' étais représenté inconsciemment. Grand, fin, avec un petit visage de fouine au regard pétrifiant, et ses cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête lui donnant un air de professeur fou. Il est debout, là, tranquille, en face de nous, les mains dans les poches, souriant, avec cette nonchalance déconcertante et effrayante qui se retrouve aussi dans le ton de sa voix. Il a l' air aussi à l' aise que si le monde lui appartenait.

Je lui avais dit qu' il me paierait tout ça. Que je le tuerai. J' étais furieuse et apeurée, parce que je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait être capable. Mais la vérité, c' est que maintenant je suis terrifiée comme je ne l' ai jamais été. Il est entouré de soldats, il n' y a rien que nous ne puissions faire.

Amusé, il nargue Etan du regard, attendant visiblement de voir s' il tentera quelque chose. Lorsque qu' il pose à nouveau son regard sur moi, ses yeux sombres me transpercent. Son sourire s' étire en me voyant sursauter derrière Etan.

Il faut s' échapper d' ici. La dernière fois, il était presque parvenu à me retirer Sheba et je sais que je n' arriverai pas à l' empêcher de lui faire du mal. On ne peut pas le laisser nous reprendre. Hors de question.

À peine ai-je le temps de reculer d' un pas, toujours agrippée au bras d' Etan, que des bruits de pas me font me retourner précipitamment. Des soldats esthariens apparaissent au détour du couloir et se mettent en place pour nous boucher le passage. Ils nous tiennent en joue, sans bouger, attendant des ordres.

Je ferme les yeux pour évaluer rapidement la situation. Nos armes sont introuvables. Nous n' avons rien pour nous protéger et nous sommes encerclés. Etan fait un effort méritoire pour continuer à faire face dans un calme apparent mais je le sens se crisper devant moi. Il voit aussi que nous n' avons pas d' issue.

- Allez, souffle Zuckerdint à l'intention des soldats, emparez vous d' eux. N' hésitez pas à utiliser de la force s' il le faut, mais je les veux vivants. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

Zukerdint se retourne et disparaît par une porte. Quatre soldats se détachent et nous séparent Etan et moi, nous tenant chacun par un bras pour nous conduire à la porte par laquelle Zukerdint est sorti. Elle mène en fait à une passerelle qui relie le vaisseau des Londaniens à celui des Esthariens, puisque nous sommes toujours en plein vol. J' entends un soldat ordonner à un subalterne d' aller prévenir un de leurs pilotes qui se trouve aux commandes du vaisseau des Londaniens de passer en mode automatique en s' arrangeant pour que le vaisseau finisse par s' écraser, puis de se dépêcher de retourner au vaisseau pendant qu' on nous transfert parce qu' on ne l' attendrait pas.

Je reconnais les hauts murs immaculés du Commandor, les longs couloirs que nous avions arpenté pour sortir de cet enfer.

Revenus au point de départ.

On me jette dans une petite salle blanche dont la porte se referme lourdement. C' est alors que je réalise: Etan n' est pas là.

La panique m' envahit. Qu' est-ce qu' ils vont faire de lui? Le mettre dans une autre cellule ? Est-ce qu' il vont le…

- Etan ! Tu m' entends ! ETAN !

Ma voix raisonne dans la petite cellule. Je suis sûre que personne n' a rien entendu, cette saleté doit être sacrément bien isolée.

Je me lance de toutes mes forces contre la porte pour la défoncer, tente de l' enfoncer à coups de pieds, mais ça ne sert à rien, bien sûr, si ce n' est à m' épuiser. Cette porte-ci est autrement plus résistante que celle de l' autre vaisseau. Je n' arriverai à rien par ce moyen. Je frappe du plat de la main sur la porte pour faire du bruit.

- Etan! Tu es là? Etan! Est-ce que quelqu' un m' entends?!

Haletante, j' attends une réponse. Rien ne vient.

Épuisée, je m' appuie contre la porte et pose le front sur sa surface froide pour réfléchir. Déjà, il faut se calmer. Ne commence pas à t' affoler. C' est tout ce qu' il veulent. Te faire perdre la tête pour t' empêcher de réfléchir.

_Et ils y arrivent très bien. _

Je respire un bon coup et vais m' asseoir par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Réfléchissons calmement.

Problème numéro un : trouver un moyen de quitter cette cellule. _Et le plus tôt sera le mieux_. Ils ont certainement pris plus de précautions que la dernière fois. Mais j' imagine qu' ils vont tout de même bien être obligés d' ouvrir cette fichue porte à un moment ou à un autre. Il va falloir profiter de la première occasion qui se présentera.

Deuxième problème : comment retrouver Etan, ensuite ? Est-ce qu' ils l' ont mis dans une cellule juste à côté ? Est-ce que je vais avoir à parcourir tout le vaisseau pour le trouver ?

Problème numéro trois: se débarrasser du vaisseau. Le saboter, le faire exploser, s' arranger pour qu' il s' écrase quelque part, n' importe quoi, mais je ne veux plus les avoir sur le dos.

Puis éventuellement, réussir à sortir _avant_.

Maintenant que j' ai retrouvé mon calme, la détermination l' emporte sur la peur. Énumérer ces difficultés n' a en rien arrangé la situation, mais j' ai retrouvé mon sang-froid. Je suis Seed - ou presque; je suis censée pouvoir résoudre ces problèmes comme n' importe quel soldat. J' y arriverai.

La porte s' ouvre brutalement sur Zukerdint et trois soldats, dont deux portant un fusil blaster et le troisième une… chaise ?

Je me relève précipitamment en m' appuyant sur le mur derrière moi pour leur faire face, même si je vois bien que ce n' est pas le moment de tenter quelque chose. Mais plus question de les laisser me faire peur. Cette fois, je les affronterai.

- Rebonjour, fait Zukerdint d' un air guilleret en s' asseyant. Je viens juste discuter un peu. La journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde, nous remettrons le travail à plus tard...

Il se tourne vers le troisième soldat et le congédie d' un geste de la main avant de se retourner vers moi. Les deux autres restent immobiles debout derrière lui tandis que la porte claque.

_Tant pis pour la première occasion…_

Zuckerdint m' observe, appuyé sur le dossier de son siège, les jambes négligemment croisées.

- Mmmh… Je pense que je vais quand même conserver ma garde avec moi, qu' en dites-vous ? fait-il en riant. Je lis dans vos yeux que je ne ressortirai probablement pas vivant si je m' aventurais ici seul. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Me parant du peu de self control dont je dispose encore, je relève le menton.

- Dans ce cas là, vous pouvez aussi certainement y lire que vous ne pourrez pas longtemps me retenir ici. Et qu' alors, peu importe où vous serez, avec ou sans garde, vous n' en sortirez pas vivant. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Hargneuse jusqu' au bout. J' adore ça. Oh, je vous crois. Vous y arriverez sans doute un jour. Mais pas encore, croyez moi. Un peu de patience.

- Ce n' est pas mon genre.

- Je m' en doute, rit-il. Vos yeux disent beaucoup de choses. Il y a comme une tempête qui danse dans chacun d' eux… Je regrette que la prudence m' interdise de m' approcher davantage pour la contempler… si un jour j' y parvenais c' est que plus rien ne danserait en vous...

Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de parler… Chaque mot, chaque intonation, chacun de ses regards même dément ce qu' il est - pour moi, en tout cas -, un démon. Capable de cacher une promesse de mort douloureuse derrière un ton caressant. Donnant des frissons d' horreur et fascinant en même temps.

- J' ai été très triste de constater que vous aviez disparu sans laisser de trace, continue-t-il sur un ton badin. Ce n' est pas faute d' avoir été prévenu, pourtant, je le reconnais. J' ai été très impressionné. Deux enfants parvenant à mettre l' ennemi en déroute sur son propre terrain. Cela a dû demander beaucoup de courage, même si je sais que vous n' en manquez pas. Mais tout de même, venir à bout de tout un vaisseau… très impressionnant.

- Vous allez en venir au but ?

- Ca m' a pas mal fait réfléchir, continue-t- il, soudain sérieux. Je me suis demandé: comment cela avait-il pu arriver malgré toutes les précautions dont nous vous avions entourées ? Certes, les soldats esthariens ne brillent pas par leur génie - il faut bien faire avec ce que l' on a, soupire-t-il, pas plus gêné que ça de parler ainsi devant ses hommes qui ne bronchent pas -, mais comment une jeune fille est-elle parvenue, armée de sa seule détermination, à contourner ou abattre les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle? Une telle personne est redoutable, Eva. Car sa force ne réside pas dans les armes. Même pas dans son intelligence ou dans la chance. Il s' agit d' une force intérieure, de sa volonté, de sa détermination, justement.

Il se penche légèrement en avant pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses cuisses et me regarde sans plus sourire maintenant. Il me scrute un moment avant de reprendre:

- Alors la véritable question devient : comment priver cette personne de sa volonté?

Mais où est-ce qu' il veut en venir?

Il se lève pour se mettre à ma hauteur et je me plaque contre le mur instinctivement pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous, bien qu' il n' approche pas dans ma direction. Il arpente la pièce comme s' il était plongé en pleine réflexion.

- Ou encore mieux: si on s' emparait de la raison de cette volonté pour la retourner contre cette personne? En faire ce qui la perdra? J' y ai pas mal réfléchi, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je n' ai même pensé qu' à ça ces derniers jours. Je me suis alors rendu compte que j' avais négligé un point important: vous n' étiez pas tout à fait seule; il y avait ce garçon, Etan auprès de vous. Vous avez l' air surprise, dit il en s' arrêtant. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j' ignorais son identité? Voyons, Eva… Absolument pas, et c' est justement ce qui m' a valu cette grossière erreur. L' histoire de vos parents et de son père n' est un mystère pour personne. Et j' imagine que comme moi, bien des personnes ont pu se méprendre sur la nature de la relation que leurs enfants pouvaient entretenir. Après tout, deux pères qui ont passé leur vie à se battre l' un contre l' autre, l' un étant le héros et l' autre le grand méchant… On s' attend à ce que l' histoires se répète. Surtout si l' on tient compte de la nature fougueuse de la jeune fille… et de fait, c' est bien ce qui s' est passé, selon mes sources.

_Selon ses sources ? _

- Je comptais sur cette rivalité entre vous pour vous miner, dit-il en se tournant soudain vers moi. Un conflit à l' intérieur du conflit. Même pas besoin de se fatiguer à diviser pour mieux régner…

Il a un petit rire méprisant.

_Comment ça, "ses sources" ? _

- Sauf que ça n' a pas été le cas. Bien au contraire. C' est de lui que vous avez puisé votre soutien. J' avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ce revirement, enfin peu m' importe. L' essentiel est que c' est cette conclusion qui m' a sauté aux yeux et que j' ai décidé d' y remédier. Alors qu' en pensez-vous ?

- J' en pense que vous n' êtes qu' un imbécile, je rétorque. Vous ne savez absolument rien de moi. Je n' ai besoin de personne.

Et pourtant… Un frisson glacial dans ma nuque me dit que ce n' est pas vrai. Je suis malade de peur. Etan devrait être là. Je voudrais _vraiment _qu' Etan soit là.

- Et vous, vous êtes une menteuse, Eva. Une _très mauvaise _menteuse. Et je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez.

- Alors ça, ça m' étonnerait.

Il rit.

- De quelles sources est-ce que vous parliez ? Je demande, doutant cependant d' obtenir une réponse à ma question.

- Ma chère, le monde entier grouille d' espions pour Esthar. Votre BGU n' a jamais fait exception.

Frémissante de rage, je me rappelle Harl et son fameux message. Harl qui après avoir travaillé à la BGU se retrouvait dans le village pénitentiaire. Qui a fait une tronche de dix kilomètres de long en me reconnaissant. Qui a envoyé des messages à Esthar juste avant de disparaître alors que les soldats arrivaient pour nous attaquer.

Mais quelque chose cloche. Au moment où Harl vivait la BGU, selon les photos et ce que Maureen disait, Etan et moi nous nous entendions parfaitement quand ils étaient là. Si Zuckerdint sait que nous nous détestions ensuite, Etan et moi, c' est qu' il y a eu un autre espion après. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

_Et pour qui _?

- Je vois que ça gamberge là-dedans, dit Zuckerdint avec un sourire satisfait. Ne vous donnez donc pas tant de mal. La réponse n' est pas très compliquée: vous avez un grand père qui adore sa famille.

- Mon gr…

Ma voix s' étrangle. Laguna ne nous aurait jamais trahis, c' est impossible…

- Vous mentez !

- Absolument pas. Quelle meilleure source d' information qu' un vieux bavard insouciant ? Il ne se doutait même pas de la formidable source de renseignement qu' il était. Toujours à parler de son fils et de sa jolie petite fille aux yeux bleus. Même plus besoin d' espion sur place, avec ça, croyez moi. Ce n' était jamais rien de franchement important, mais croyez-moi, les détails comptent souvent beaucoup plus. Et j' en ai entendu, depuis tout petit, croyez moi… C' est comme si nous avions grandi ensemble, ma chère. Enfant, j' étais page, chargé des messages de Laguna. Alors forcément j' étais en première place.

_Enfant_ ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que ce complot existe ?

- Et puis, en vieillissant, j' ai occupé une place de plus en plus importante à Esthar, mais en n' oubliant jamais quelle était l' Esthar que je servais. Laguna n' a jamais été le président légitime de la ville. Il y a toujours eu des opposants. C' est ce groupe qui a disséminé des espions, si vous voulez le savoir. Pas votre grand-père, évidemment, ce serait stupide de penser cela. Il avait à peine assez de volonté pour maintenir la ville hors de l' eau. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de notre grandeur par sa faute.

Son visage ressemble maintenant à une grimace.

- Laguna était trop puissant au début, il avait trop de soutien pour que nous puissions agir alors. J' étais un enfant à l' époque, mais j' ai toujours su où se trouvait véritablement l' esprit d' Esthar et c' est lui que j' ai toujours servi.

- L' esprit d' Esthar ? Je demande, perdue.

- Une seule famille dirigera un jour Esthar, Eva. Elle a attendu son jour toutes ces années en préparant sa venue avant que quiconque puise même soupçonner la présence d' ennemi.

- Je suppose que vous en faite partie?

- Non, mais c' est déjà un grand honneur de travailler à leur côté et de leur apporter mon soutien. Mon invention est l' un des grands piliers de leur pouvoir à présent. Elle est ce qui leur permettra d' imposer leur pouvoir dans le monde entier. Et maintenant, voyez où nous en sommes, s' exclame-t-il, le regard enflammé en levant les bras sur les côtés comme pour désigner ce qui nous entoure. Nous avançons enfin! La faiblesse de la présidence de Laguna est derrière nous et nous allons enfin atteindre le rayonnement que nous aurions dû avoir depuis bien longtemps!

L' air déserte mes poumons. Ce n' est pas possible, j' ai dû mal comprendre…

- Qu' avez-vous faut de mon grand-père ? Je hurle.

- Ce que je lui ai fait? Oh, moi: rien. Mais je pense que les condoléances sont tout de même de rigueur. Je le regrette. C' était un homme sans la moindre intelligence, mais il a toujours été très bon avec moi. Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il n' a jamais été à sa place à Esthar.

Je dois me retenir au mur derrière moi pour tenir debout.

- Il est mort ? Je demande d' une voix que je reconnais peine.

- Très probablement, dit-il en haussant les épaules d' un air peu concerné. Ce n' est plus mon affaire, je n' en sais pas plus.

Il ne ment pas, je le vois bien. Il ne se donne même pas cette peine.

Ma tête bourdonne. J' entends la voix de Zukerdint venant de très loin tandis que la pièce tourne autour de moi. Ils l' ont tué… Il est mort… Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? Je demande, hargneuse.

- Qu' est-ce que cela change? Vous ne sortirez pas d' ici.

- J' ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, je dis, sarcastique et folle de rage à la fois. Je veux savoir.

- Je me moque de ce que vous voulez. Ce qui compte c' est ce que moi je souhaite. Il est tard. Je pense que nous reprendrons plus tard.

Il se dirige vers la porte, avant de faire volte face.

- J' oubliais une dernière chose: à cause de votre petite escapade, nous avons été retardés dans nos tests finaux. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons malgré tout pu régler les derniers détails grâce à la participation de certains de vos collègues Seeds de Winhill qui avaient cru pouvoir nous attaquer. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous annoncer que tout marche à merveille. Il n' y a plus besoin que d' une exposition au rayon de notre appareil et hop, le G-Force est contaminé. Et cela indépendamment de la force du gardien ou de l' invoqueur, de leur santé… Tout est absolument parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir régler votre problème à vous aussi…

Il frappe d' un coup sec à la porte qui s' ouvre aussitôt et il la franchit tranquillement.

- Vous savez quoi ? Ajoute-t-il, une fois sur le seuil. J' avais pensé appeler cette machine Evangelizer…Un petit hommage...

Et la porte se referme.

- JE TE TUERAI! T' entends, espèce de salaud ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS!

Je hurle à m' en arracher les poumons en me jetant contre la porte, des larmes de rage m' aveuglant. Je hurle et hurle encore, avec l' impression qu' on m' a planté un millier de poignards dans le cœur. Vidée de mes forces, je laisse glisser mon dos le long du mur jusqu' à ce que je me retrouve assise par terre, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Je les tuerai pour ce qu' ils ont fait.

J' ai dû m' endormir parce que lorsque j' ouvre les yeux, ma tête à glissé sur le sol. Et je vois qu' un plateau a été posé sur le sol à côté de moi. L' ignorant, je me rassieds pour rassembler mes esprits. J' essuie distraitement mes joues encore trempées, je rattache mes cheveux désordonnés, puis je me relève. Ça suffit, maintenant, il est temps que je me bouge. Pas question de se laisser abattre. Zukerdint appréciait ma détermination? Eh bien je vais l' en gaver jusqu' à le faire crever d' indigestion.

La porte n' a pas de serrure, bien entendu. Elle doit être verrouillée magnétiquement. La pièce est totalement nue. Il s' agit d' un assemblement de plaques de métal assez épaisses qui recouvrent un mur. Je n' arriverai pas non plus à les enfoncer. Mais je finis par en trouver une qui sonne creux tout en bas, près de l' endroit où se trouve le plateau. Je m' accroupis pour m' approcher. En m' arrachent presque les ongles, je parviens à la faire coulisser vers le haut. La gorge sèche, j' observe le minuscule couloir qui se cache derrière. Est-ce que j' arriverais à passer dedans sans restée coincée? Maintenant que j' y réfléchis, je me dis que c' est par là que le plateau a dû arriver. Ils ne doivent plus se risquer à ouvrir leur porte pour un oui ou pour un non. Et quand ils le feront, ce sera armés jusqu' aux dents pour détruire mon G-Force. Dans un effort désespéré je me concentre pour appeler Sheba mais je sais d' avance que ça ne servira à rien.

Bon, c' est pas comme si j' avais encore quelque chose à perdre. Je décide de me lancer. La tête passe sans problème à condition de la tourner. J' arrive à passer les bras et les épaules assez facilement puisque le couloir est plus large que haut, mais au niveau du des fesses, ça coince…

- Putain c' est pas possible ! je ne peux m' empêcher de crier, furieuse en tapant le sol du plat de la main. Depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser que j' aurai minci, mais même pas, merde à la fin…

Les régimes n' ont jamais été mon truc, mais vu le nombre de moitiés de repas auxquels j' ai eu droit et de tout l' exercice que je suis contrainte de faire depuis quelques semaines j' imaginais que j' avais fini par perdre un peu dans ce coin-là. Avec agacement, je réentends une réflexion pas franchement flatteuse que m' avait faite Etan à ce sujet il y a quelques mois. Grrrr…

En tirant de toutes mes forces, j' arrive finalement à passer. Je m' agrippe aux barreaux sur les côtés pour avancer. Une fois le rythme pris, je parviens à avancer un peu mieux, mais il y a toujours ce reste de claustrophobie qui fait accélérer le rythme de mon cœur et me demander si c' était vraiment la meilleure solution pour sortir de là.

Mais c' était la _seule_ solution.

Le plateau devait bien venir de quelque part. Je n' ai qu' à remonter jusque là, et puis je verrai. En attendant je reste à l' intérieur je ne sais combien de temps à avancer centimètres par centimètre, soufflant comme un phoque. Il fait sombre et l' air se fait rare, ravivant ma vieille peur.

_Dépêche-toi._

Mes mains finissent par heurter une surface dure. En tordant encore un peu mon cou, j' aperçois un barreau fixé en milieu de hauteur du tunnel. _Pour permettre au plateau, et uniquement au plateau de descendre_, me dit une petite voix moqueuse.

- Et merdeuh !

J' essaie de dévisser le barreau, de le casser du mieux que je peux malgré l' exiguïté de l' endroit, mais il ne bouge pas d' un millimètre. Bon dieu, je peux quand même pas faire demi-tour _maintenant _?

Je respire profondément. Comment faire? Me retaper le trajet inverse et revenir les pieds en avant pour mieux défoncer ce truc ? Je n' arriverai jamais jusqu' ici comme ça. Je redonne quelques coups dans le barreau pour le faire tomber mais ça ne bouge toujours pas. Bon, après tout si j' arrive à revenir en arrière, ça ne devrait pas me poser de revenir comme ça. C' est pas comme si j' avais quelque chose de mieux à faire…

Je reviens en arrière, mais plus lentement et difficilement encore que tout à l' heure, ce qui n' est pas peu dire. À l' aide de mes mains, je me pousse vers l' arrière, mais je sens mes paumes s' ouvrir un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

Au bout d' une éternité, je sens un espace libre derrière mes pieds et je rassemble mes dernières forces pour sortir de ce maudit tunnel.

Harassée, je me laisse tomber sur le dos. C' est pas possible, j' y arriverai jamais. Impossible. Au bout de quelques minutes, j' arrive à me redresser et je me traîne contre le mur. Alors qu' est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant? Juste attendre qu' ils viennent me chercher ? Qu' est-ce que je dois faire ?

Etan n' est vraiment jamais là quand il le faudrait. Mais où est-ce qu' il est? Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu' il réussisse à se libérer et me cherche de son côté alors que je suis en train de le chercher dans le sens inverse. Les paroles de Zukerdint me reviennent comme un coup de poignard.

_" si on s' emparait de la raison de cette volonté pour la retourner contre cette personne? En faire ce qui la perdra? C' est de lui que vous avez puisé votre soutien… "_

Cet enfoiré avait raison. C' est la première fois depuis des semaines qu' Etan et moi sommes séparés, je ne sais pas ce qu' ils ont fait de lui ni ce que moi je dois faire. Sans parler du souci que je me fais pour la BGU, ma famille, Casey et les autres… ça a de quoi rendre dingue n' importe qui. C' est là-dessus qu' il compte pour me faire perdre la tête.

Mais comment faire ? Ils vont revenir et qu' est-ce que je pourrai faire alors ? Pourtant il semble que c' est la seule solution. De rage, j' attrape le plateau pour le balancer sur la porte en criant de rage. La nourriture trace deux coulées sur la porte et le plateau retombe bruyamment.

Le plateau.

Je n' ai pas d' arme, mais si j' arrivais à le briser pour le rendre assez pointu pour blesser? À défaut d' une meilleure idée, je l' attrape et le lance à nouveau de toute mes forces contre la porte. Toujours intact. Je le lance par terre, contre les murs, le plafond, je saute dessus à pieds joints, je le cale dans un coin pour donner un coup de pied au centre: rien. Ce truc est incassable. Je le retourne entre mes mains pour l' observer. En quoi est-ce que ça peut bien être fait? C' est léger et lisse comme du plastique, mais brille et fait un bruit de métal en tombant, et c' est tout aussi solide. Je vais le caler contre l' ouverture par laquelle je suis passée tout à l' heure, je referme légèrement la plaque qui en masque l' entrée, et je m' en sers pour caler le plateau. Puis je donne un grand coup de pied dedans et il vole enfin en éclat - le plateau, pas mon pied – quoique ça n' en était pas loin, vu la douleur fulgurante qui me traverse la jambe. Je boitille en jurant pendant quelques secondes, puis je me penche pour voir ce qui reste du plateau. La plupart des morceaux ne me serviront pas à grand chose, mais je fini par en trouver un pas plus gros que ma main avec un bout bien pointu. C' est mieux que rien. Je ramasse le reste du plateau pour le jeter dans le petit couloir et je le referme de mon mieux pour tout dissimuler.

Je planque le morceau du plateau dans ma bottine puis je rabats mon pantalon dessus. Je ne peux rien faire de plus sinon attendre.

La lumière s' éteint tout à coup, me plongeant dans le noir total. La dernière fois qu' ils ont fait ça, ils m' ont attrapée au réveil pour m' attacher. Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me dirige à tâtons vers la porte puis je vais m' asseoir, appuyée contre le mur juste à côté, le morceau de plateau serré dans ma main. Pour ne pas m' endormir, je me passe toutes les façons de régler son compte à Zukerdint. Lui enfoncer le morceau de plateau dans la gorge; le lui faire avaler; m' en servir pour le découper lentement en petits morceaux; pour le dépecer…

La lumière est rétablie et la porte s' ouvre brutalement sur un soldat. Toujours assise à côté de la porte, je suis au niveau de ses jambes. Il s' arrête dans son mouvement en voyant la pièce vide car il ne m' a pas remarquée, et je l' entends faire une réflexion à un autre resté à l' extérieur. J' en profite pour lui planter le morceau de plateau dans la cheville, là où se trouve l' une des faiblesses de l' armure. L' arme traverse facilement le cuir de la botte et touche même l' os, répandant un flot de sang. Le soldat tombe en criant et attrape sa cheville. En un éclair je ramasse la matraque qu' il a laissée tomber et je l' assomme avec, puis récupère le morceau de plateau tandis qu' un autre soldat se précipite sur moi en criant. Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je lui fonce dedans la tête la première. Il retombe en arrière, le buste hors de la cellule, ouvrant tout à fait la porte. Déséquilibrée, j' atterris sur lui. J' en profite pour le frapper au cou puis à la tête mais son casque le protège et il menace de se relever. J' attrape alors la porte à deux mains et la tire violemment comme pour la fermer, lui brisant le cou. Haletante, je me dégage pour reprendre mon souffle. J' ai la nausée, quand je pense à ce que je viens de faire, et je dois combattre une furieuse envie d' éclater en sanglot. Ce n' est pas comme si j' avais eu le choix, mais tout ça m' écœure un peu plus à chaque fois. Allez.

_Ce n' est pas le moment de craquer_.

Je tire le soldat à l' intérieur de la salle avant que quelqu' un n' arrive et je le débarrasse de son armure. Je prends aussi son arme mais pour le casque, je prends celui de l' autre soldat. C' est beaucoup trop grand pour moi, et le casque menace de tomber à chaque mouvement trop rapide de la tête. Espérons que ça ne se verra pas. J' attrape aussi leurs écussons puis je les enferme derrière moi. Il me faut tout mon sang froid pour m' empêcher de courir comme une dératée à travers les couloirs pour sortir d' ici. D' abord: retrouver Etan.

En marchant, je m' aperçois que je ne me trouve pas au même étage que la dernière fois. Les couloirs sont plus longs, plus hauts. Il y a plus de caméras, aussi. Lorsque je croise d' autres soldats, c' est comme si mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine et je dois vraiment me faire violence pour garder mon calme. Avec une matraque paralysante pour seule arme je ne ferais jamais le poids, même si j' étais en pleine forme.

J' arrive à trouver une salle avec un ordinateur. Je referme la porte et vais introduire l' un des écussons dans le boîtier de l' ordinateur. Je dois m' y reprendre à plusieurs fois tellement je tremble, mais après avoir soufflé un bon coup je parviens à me maîtriser et l' ordinateur s' allume.

- Bon, je murmure pour moi-même. Je suis au Niveau 4. Bon sang, c' est immense ici. Voyons les autres cellules. Vide. Vide. Vide. Vide. Mmh, celle-là c' était ma mienne. Ils ne sont même pas fichus d' écrire mon nom comme il faut, ces imbéciles. Bon, il n' y a plus rien ici. Etan doit être à un autre étage. Voyons le Niveau 5. Quartier des soldats. Ok, alors on va éviter d' aller de ce côté-là. Niveau 6 : quartier de commandement, salle de contrôle, cockpit. Ca peut toujours servir, mais Etan n' est pas de ce côté-là non plus. Alors, le 7, c' est le dernier étage, sinon il est plus bas. Tiens tiens… Quartier des officiers. Au moins je saurais où te chercher, Zukerdint. Cette fois, t' en fais pas, je viendrai te dire au revoir.

Bon, Etan n' est pas non plus là-bas. Je retourne vérifier les étages inférieurs. Rien au 3, à part un autre Quartier des soldats. Au 5 et au 1, il y a d' immenses hangars. Au 4 c' est le Quartier de défense du Bâtiment. Ça doit être de là que sont entreposés les canons. Rien que des cellules de détention aux niveaux 3, 0 et -1. Il doit forcément être de ce côté-là. Voilà, il est au 3e niveau, la cinquième cellule à droite à partir de l' ascenseur. Méfiante, je fais quand même quelques vérifications pour être sûre qu' il ne s' agit pas d' un piège, mais toutes les recherches donnent bien le même résultat. Il y a quelques autres prisonniers dont le nom ne me dit absolument rien. Mais ils sont prisonniers d' Esthar. Est-ce que je suis censée les libérer aussi ? Surtout que cette fois je n' ai pas l' intention de laisser le vaisseau s' en tirer, et ils seraient pris dedans… Mais ce seraient des risques en plus, de se charger de ces gens. Bon, je passerai les libérer à la dernière minute, ça servira de diversion, et ils se débrouilleront, je suppose. Il ne me reste qu' à passer à l' armurerie qui se trouve au même niveau que l' endroit où est retenu Etan pour récupérer des armes plus efficaces. Sa cellule se trouve trois couloirs plus loin. Pour le reste on verra après, je ne peux rien décider d' autre tant que je ne sais pas où on en est exactement. J' éteins rapidement l' ordinateur et me dirige d' un pas nerveux vers l' ascenseur.

C' est un miracle qu' ils ne se soient pas encore aperçus de mon évasion. J' ai des sueurs froides chaque fois que j' aperçois des soldats, mais aucun d' eux ne remarque quoi que ce soit, malgré mon armure trop grande qui claque épouvantablement à chaque pas. Je vois l' ascenseur se refermer avec soulagement. J' ai mémorisé le plan des patrouilles du niveau où il est enfermé. Je ne devrais croiser personne, et les caméras sont rares, il me suffira de faire quelques détours pour les éviter. Il faudrait quand même que je trouve un uniforme pour Etan.

Le bouton clignote, et la porte s' ouvre doucement. Voilà le niveau 3. Je passe la tête par la porte pour vérifier que le couloir est vide et je me dirige vers l' armurerie. Soudain des bruits de pas dans le couloir me font me figer. Il ne devrait y avoir personne, normalement… Je me plaque contre le mur et tourne la tête pour jeter un coup d' œil. C' est un soldat qui est en train de passer la serpillière dans le couloir. Forcément, ils n' inscrivent pas les trajets du personnel sur les ordinateurs, sinon ils n' en finiraient pas. Raaaah, quelle poisse! Il n' a qu' une petite arme attachée à sa ceinture, je ne risquerais pas grand chose, mais je n' ai vraiment pas envie de laisser un autre cadavre derrière moi qui me ferait remarquer. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas non plus attendre gentiment qu' il parte, sinon une patrouille va finir par me tomber dessus.

Je passe à côté de lui en retenant mon souffle, mais il ne fait pas attention à moi et continue son ménage. Sur le moment, ça me paraît un peu incongru, ce grand soldat avec ses balais et son arme à la ceinture, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en situation de m' amuser. Il relève la tête lorsque je le croise et me salue d' un mouvement rapide de la tête. Je ne me rappelle que trop tard que mon casque n' est pas ajusté et je lui rends son salut. Et ce qui devait arriver arrive, le casque bascule et tombe à terre. Le soldat sursaute, et se précipite pour m' aider à le ramasser, mais en relevant la tête , il m' aperçoit et s' immobilise, le casque à la main. Il m' a reconnu. Tant pis pour lui. Au moins ça fera une armure pour Etan.

En un éclair, j' attrape un des manches des balais posés contre le mur qui me semble le plus solide et je l' attaque.

- Att… Attendez n-ne faites pas ça !

Il laisse tomber le casque et recule précipitamment. Je bondis pour atterrir à côté de lui et je frappe dans les jambes. Il tombe avec un cri, puis tente de parer les coups en mettant ses bras en avant, tout en se trainant sur le sol pour reculer.

- Aaaaahrrêtez ! S' il vous plait… aaaah…. c' est moi, Zack !

Je stoppe mon geste, le manche au-dessus de ma tête. Les yeux écarquillés, je le vois retirer son casque en hâte. C' est Zack. Il est tout rouge, haletant, les cheveux rasés, mais c' est bien lui. Un nouvel accès de fureur me prend en me souvenant de ce qui s' est passé dans son village. J' abaisse le manche de toute mes forces et je l'atteins à l' épaule. Il lève les bras sur sa tête pour se protéger et se recule à nouveau.

- M… mais c' est moi ! Vous ne - aïe! - me reconnaissez pas ?

- Si je te reconnais, espèce d' enfoiré ? je m' écrie en lui tapant frénétiquement dessus, folle de rage. Un peu que je te reconnais, et tu vas me payer ce que tu nous as fait !

- Qu… quoi?

Il recule précipitamment, toujours par terre.

- Mais je ne vous ai rien fait !

- Tu disparais mystérieusement alors que ton père prévient Esthar de notre présence et le village se fait attaquer juste après votre départ à tous. Tu trouves que ce n' est rien!

- Mon père à fait _quoi _? Aaaaïe-ttendez, laissez-moi m' expliquer ! S' il vous plait!

En relevant les yeux, je vois qu' il a reculé jusqu' à la porte d' une petite salle. Je lui fait signe d' entrer dedans, je le suis et je referme la porte. Au moins on ne risque pas que des soldats nous tombent dessus.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir un très bonne explication à ce qui s' est passé, je crache en le foudroyant du regard.

Il jette un œil apeuré au manche que je garde sur l' épaule et à la matraque paralysante que j' ai à la ceinture, oubliant apparemment celle qui pend à sa propre ceinture, et se tasse un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Mais… mais je ne sais pas ce qui s' est passé…

- Mauvaise réponse.

Je relève la barre pour le frapper.

- Attendez ! Je vous jure que c' est vrai ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s' est passé ce jour là! C' est la vérité ! J' étais juste allé aidé l' ami de mon père comme je vous l' avais dit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s' est passé là-bas ! Lorsque je me suis mis en route pour revenir à Tréhignac, je me suis fait arrêter et ils m' ont forcé à m' engager ! Je n' ai pas revu ma famille, je ne sais même pas où ils sont! Je le jure !

Il n' a pas l' air de mentir. Mais je me méfie quand même.

- Alors c' est un parfait hasard si tu te retrouves chez Esthar maintenant ?

- Ce sont eux qui m' ont engagé de force, je vous l' ai dit, mais vous… qu' est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demande-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ma cellule n' était pas à mon goût, je réplique sèchement.

- Votre _quoi_ ?

- Tu es dur d' oreille ?

- Mais… vous n' êtes pas soldat ici ?

Je m' arrête pour l' observer. Il a vraiment l' air complètement perdu. Est-ce qu' il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi je suis là?

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Je demande, méfiante…

- Eh bien… Vous êtes… Eva… Vous n' étiez pas très bavarde à Tréhignac; vous ne m' avez rien dit, en fait… Qu' est-ce que je devrais savoir? Demande-t-il, hébété.

Il n' était pas là lorsque Maureen nous a reconnu. Il ne sait vraiment pas qui je suis.

- Qu' est-ce que tu es chargé de faire, ici ? Je demande, encore incertaine.

Il baisse la tête et grimace.

- Le ménage. Ils m' ont enlevé de mon village pour m' amener sur ce vaisseau _faire le ménage_. J' y comprends rien… Je n' ai même pas la possibilité de sortir du vaisseau, ni de contacter mes parents. On ne m' a même pas laissé parler. Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? Vous savez quelque chose, je le vois bien. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes ici ? Votre frère est là, lui aussi ?

- Mon _frère_ ?

- Etan, rappelle-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mince, j' avais oublié cette histoire.

- Oui, oui, je réponds distraitement.

Mais qu' est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui? Il a l' air sincèrement perdu dans cette histoire. Il aurait déjà pu essayer de m' attaquer ou de donner l' alerte s' il en avait eu l' intention. Mais comment savoir si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? Et jusqu' où ? Est-ce qu' il m' aiderait à retrouver Etan et à nous échapper sachant que je compte détruire le vaisseau ? Mais s' il fait ça, il faudra que je l' emmène avec moi…

J' inspire un bon coup.

- Etan et moi sommes prisonniers ici, et n…

- Pourquoi ? Qu' avez vous fait ?

- Absolument rien, je réplique sèchement, mais ça ne change rien. Est-ce que ta mère t' as déjà parlé de la BGU?

Son air ahuri me fourni la réponse. Ça ne me simplifie vraiment pas les choses.

- Tu ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés à Tréhignac ?

- Ben… j' en sais rien… j' étais tout petit. Non, je ne m' en rappelle pas, mais qu' est-ce que…

- Tu vivais à la BGU avant de vivre à Tréhignac. Balamb Garden University. Tes parents travaillaient là-bas avec les miens, et nous avons grandi ensemble. Je ne m' en souviens pas non plus, c' est ta mère qui nous a reconnu, Etan et moi, quand nous l' avons vu.

Il a l' air complètement largué, là… Je sens que je vais l' achever quand je vais en arriver à la trahison de son père.

- Ce que j' en sais, c' est ce que ta mère m' a raconté. Tu as quand même bien dû voir les photos, non?

- Quelles…

Évidemment, il ne doit pas non plus voir de quelles photos je parle s' il n' est pas au courant de ce que je lui raconte. Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Je lui résume ce que je suspecte de ce que son père a fait d' après le message que j' ai lu sur l' ordinateur chez lui. Puis j' en arrive au complot d' Esthar.

- Mon père… un espion ? Souffle-t-il d' une voix blanche.

Il s' affaisse sur le sol, l' air complètement défait.

- Alors je suppose qu' ils n' ont pas été très contents de ne pas nous trouver là où ton père avait dit que nous serions, je conclus. Ils l' avaient menacé de représailles. Ça doit être pour ça que tu es ici.

- Et mes parents? Ma sœur?

Je le rassure au sujet de sa sale petite peste de sœur. Elle doit être encore en sécurité dans le village; et quand bien même elle aurait été enlevée par des soldats d' Esthar, c' est plutôt pour eux que je m' inquiéterais. Ça, je ne le lui dis évidemment pas. Il est assez assommé comme ça. Il me fait pitié, dans un sens, parce que je vis la même chose que lui en ce moment; mais d' un autre côté, c' est sa famille à lui qui est responsable.

- Mais qu' est-ce qu' on peut faire ? Demande-t-il finalement.

- Déjà, il faut que je retrouve Etan.

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête.

- Et je veux détruire ce vaisseau et tout ce qui s' y trouve.

Il écarquille les yeux en me regardant comme si j' étais folle.

- Mais… c' est immense, ici !

- Je suis Seed.

Ok, c' est peut-être m' avancer un peu de dire ça, mais de toute façon, il ne sait même pas ce qu' est un Seed. Et puis, ça sonne drôlement bien. Ma confiance feinte semble lui redonner du courage.

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Tu sais te battre ?

Il baisse la tête d' un air misérable. Non, Bien sûr que non, il ne sait pas se battre, je suis bête. Quand en aurait-il eu besoin dans son trou perdu, là-bas ?

- Bon, dis-je en cherchant le meilleur moyen pour qu' il ne me gêne pas dans ce que j' aurai à faire. Tu pourras toujours m' aider en faisant diversion. Et puis, tu connais les lieux, non?

Il hoche ma tête vigoureusement, un peu rassénéré.

- Ok. Il me faudrait aussi un uniforme pour Etan. Il ne nous laisseront jamais sortir que les pieds devant s'ils nous reconnaissent.

Il hoche encore la tête.

- Je sais où en trouver. Il y en a dans l' armurerie.

- Alors on y va, dis-je en me levant.

Nous remettons notre casque, puis Zack me mène à l' armurerie. Je choisis une épée longue et brillante, et une plus courte que j' attache à ma ceinture, ainsi que quelques grenades. Trop effaré par ce qu' implique le port d' une arme, Zack est incapable de choisir. Je lui désigne un fusil blaster. Il a déjà chassé des monstres près de chez lui, il sait viser, me dit-il. J' espère assez bien pour ne pas nous atteindre _nous_ plutôt que l' ennemi. Et puis il vaut peut-être mieux qu' il reste à l' écart des combats, on ne s' improvise pas soldat. Pour Etan je prends un uniforme et une longue épée. Ça paraîtra un peu léger après une gunblade, mais c' est ce qui s' en rapproche le plus. Ensuite, je vais à la cellule d' Etan. Ça devrait être cette porte-ci. Pendant que Zack fait le guet, j' ôte mon casque puis je m' approche de la porte pour murmurer:

- Etan ? Tu es là ? C' est moi, Eva…

Aucune réponse. D' après le plan, c' était bien ici, pourtant. La porte doit être trop épaisse pour qu' il m' entende. Mais je ne peux quand même pas me mettre à hurler pour m' assurer qu' il est bien là, sinon les soldats vont finir par rappliquer. Posant mon casque à terre, j' attrape mon écusson et le passe sur le boîtier accroché au mur juste à côté de la porte, puis je tire la poignée.

A peine la porte s' ouvre-t-elle qu' une forme sombre envahit mon champ de vision, et une douleur vive se fait sentir dans mon nez. Je tombe à terre sous le choc, complètement sonnée, le nez en sang.

* * *

commentaire de l' auteur :

Et voilà pour aujourd' hui !

J' en ai mis, du temps, une fois de plus, désolée. Je voulais que vous puissiez bien vous imaginer les mouvements, etc, donc j' ai essayé de pas mal détailler. Je n' étais pas certaine de la façon dont il fallait que j' amène les évènements, les sujets de discussion… D' abord avec Zukerdint, puis avec Zack ( tiens, 2 "Z", j' avais pas fait gaffe… Bah, ça n' a aucun rapport de toute façon). Il fallait parler de Laguna, pour le mettre tout à fait hors de cause, même si c' était évident que ce n' était pas lui qui attaquait la BGU. Bon, je sais, j' étais pas obligée de le tuer pour autant mais c' est comme ça. Désolée, vieux.

On va encore me dire que je suis sadique, mais finalement, j' aime beaucoup le personnage de Zukerdint, et j' ai adoré le faire parler et l' imaginer. C' est un malade, pourtant, autant le dire franchement. Je ne sais pas si j' ai réussi à vraiment montrer comment je le vois, parce que c' est difficile de lui coller un qualificatif… Enfin, bon. N' empêche, je crois que ce chapitre est mon préféré rien qu' à cause de lui!

On retrouve Zack. Lui aussi j' ai essayé de le mettre hors d' état de cause, pour tout ce qui s' est passé, parce que je ne savais pas ce que vous en pensiez. Donc, non, il n' était au courant de rien.

Sinon, même si j' avais dit que je corrigerais les chapitres précédents uniquement quand cette fic serait terminée, je n' ai évidemment pas réussi m' y tenir; je ne sais plus jusqu' où je suis allée, mais si vous voulez voir, j' ai corrigé les quelques fautes ( la honte… ) que j' ai réussi à repérer et j' ai rajouté parfois quelques éléments; rien de très important, quelques détails, c' est tout. J' aurais voulu étoffer plus, mais il s' est avéré que j' étais incapable d' en changer davantage. C' est comme si une fois que j' avais écris l' histoire je n' arrivais plus à la changer dans ma tête. Tant pis pour moi!

allez biz a tout le monde !


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Mon cri a alerté Zack. Il accourt aussitôt, retirant son casque pour que je ne le prenne pas pour un ennemi. Toujours à terre, je bute dans ses jambes tandis que je recule précipitamment pour sortir de la cellule. Devant moi, Etan, qui brandissait le même plateau que celui que j' avais brisé, et qui s' apprêtait à l' abattre à nouveau, stoppe son geste en me reconnaissant. Il laisse tout de suite tomber son arme improvisée et s' accroupit en bafouillant :

- Mince, je pensais que… je suis désolé, je cro… est-ce que ça… _Zack_ ?

Les yeux écarquillés d' Etan s' attardent sur l' uniforme estharien.

- Il est avec nous, je marmonne, ma main sur mon nez pour empêcher le flot de sang de couler. On discutera plus tard, si tu veux bien…

- Oui, oui… marmonne-t-il, complètement dépassé.

Il tend la main pour m' aider à me lever. Je m'y agrippe et me redresse en vacillant. Ça pisse le sang. J' y crois pas, ce crétin m' a cassé le nez!

- J' aurais mieux fait de te laisser ici, je grommelle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je t' ai déjà dit que j' étais désolé, se défend Etan face à mon regard assassin. Je croyais qu' ils venaient me chercher.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir d' avoir essayé de se défendre, mais pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?…

Nous nous réfugions dans une petite salle avant d' ameuter tout l' étage. Ça doit être une infirmerie, vu les lits étroits et les étagères emplies de boîtes de médiacaments. Zack prend vite de quoi me nettoyer le visage, puis il me lance une magie de soin. Je n' ai plus mal, mais ça continue de saigner légèrement. J' ai l' air fin, avec ce coton dans les narines, moi, maintenant…

- Ca arrêtera bientôt de saigner, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Zack souriant gentiment. Ca ne se verra pas avec le casque.

Etan, le fixe, les sourcils froncés pendant qu' il remet les affaires en place.

- Faut que je te dise un mot, me souffle Etan.

Je jette un regard incertain à Zack.

- C' est bon, pas de problème, me dit-il en nous tournant le dos pour continuer à ranger le matériel.

Etan m' entraîne au fond de la salle.

- Mais qu' est-ce qu' il fiche ici, lui ? Fait-il, sans cacher son ahurissement.

- Il dit qu' il a été enlevé par les Esthariens qui l' ont intégré de force dans l' armée.

- Et tu as gobé ça ?

- Et bien oui, je l' ai gobé ! je m' énerve, vexée. Qu' est-ce que je pouvais faire d' autre ? Il était là et il m' a reconnue. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, évidemment que je me suis méfiée! Il m' a vraiment semblé sincère, mais j' en sais rien non plus. La dernière fois ça m' a bien suffi. Je l' ai à l' oeil de toute façon.

- C' est bon, ne t' énerve pas. C' est juste que je me demande ce qu' Esthar peut bien faire de personnes qui ne veulent pas faire partie de leur armée.

- Les transformer en personnel pour le ménage. Je l' ai trouvé en train de passer la serpillière, si tu veux savoir. Plus sérieusement… je ne suis pas si sûre que ce soit tellement extraordinaire. Si on réfléchit deux minutes, ça doit faire partie des représailles pour notre capture ratée le premier soir dont parlait le message sur lequel je suis tombée. Il dit qu' il n' a pas de nouvelles de ma famille depuis qu' il est ici. Ils ont probablement été arrêtés ou dieu sait quoi d' autre. Lui, ils l' auront gardé pour avoir du personnel en plus, j' en sais rien…

- Et qu' est-ce que tu comptes faire? L' emmener avec nous ?

- Il m' a reconnue. Il aurait pu donner l' alerte mais ne l' a pas fait, je lui fais remarquer. Je pense qu' il dit la vérité, et si c' est bien le cas, on ne peut pas le laisser là.

- Ca pourrait être un piège. Il te fait croire qu' il veut t' aider et…

- Comme si je n' y avais pas pensé, je l' interromps, irritée. Si c' est le cas, il sait qu' il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Etan me regarde d' un air de plus en plus soupçonneux qui me pique au vif.

- Mais quoi, qu' est-ce qu' il y a, à la fin?? je demande, me hérissant.

- En dehors du fait que tu n' as jamais brillé pour ta perspicacité, tu veux dire ? Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir… Le fait que tu en pinces pour lui, par exemple ?

- Que je _QUOI_ ??

- Oh, arrête…

- M… mais pas du tout, je bafouille, furieuse. Ça n' a absolument rien à voir!

Ça ne m' avait sincèrement pas effleurée, mais je suis sûre que je suis rouge comme une tomate, à présent. Qu' il aille au diable avec ses insinuations, celui-là ! Je trouvais Zack sympa quand on l' a rencontré, c' est vrai, mais ça n' a rien à faire ici! Et puis zut, de quoi il se mêle? Il n' était pas là quand je suis tombée sur Zack dans le couloir!

- Je _n' en pince _pour PERSONNE, c' est compris ??! Je vocifère, ulcérée. Va lui parler toi-même! Tu verras bien, _Monsieur Modèle-de-Perspicacité _!

- C' est bon, je te crois, ça va… soupire-t-il, battant retraite.

- Non, ça va pas! Espèce de sale petit…

- Je pense qu' on devrait en rester là. On n' a pas la journée. On verra plus tard. Mais je le surveille, de toute façon.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je lui crie alors qu' il retourne près de Zack récupérer l' uniforme qu' il a apporté.

Je vais rejoindre les garçons, toujours en le maudissant intérieurement. Moi, _en pincer _pour Zack… pff, je me demande où il est allé chercher ça… bon, ok, je le trouvais pas mal, mais je ne suis quand même pas idiote, qu' est-ce qu' il croit ? Pendant qu' Etan se change, Zack me donne un autre uniforme qu' il a réussi à dénicher. Celui que je porte est couvert de sang, maintenant, ça ne passera jamais. Zack m' en a trouvé un à ma taille; au moins mon casque ne risque plus de voler à chaque fois que je tourne la tête. Il nous donne aussi des pass pour personnel de ménage. Puis nous nous mettons à la recherche d' un ordinateur. Nous en trouvons finalement un un peu plus loin et nous nous enfermons dans la salle.

Le plan du vaisseau apparaît. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Les garçons se placent de part et d' autre pour regarder l' écran. C' est le moment ou jamais d' avoir une idée de génie pour nous sortir de là.

- Je n' ai pas l' intention de laisser le vaisseau derrière moi, j' explique de but en blanc. Pas question de m' échapper d' ici pour passer le reste du temps à me demander quand ils vont nous retomber dessus. Il faut faire quelque chose, cette fois.

Etan hoche légèrement la tête, l' air grave. J' imagine qu' il voit bien ce que j' ai en tête.

- Mais… hésite Zack. Tous les autres soldats… ils ne nous ont rien fait…

- Parce qu' ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, dis-je pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Ils nous tueraient s' ils en avaient l' occasion. Toi même, tu as dû recevoir ces ordres, non?

- Je… euh… Oui, c' est vrai, admet-il en baissant la tête. Si un prisonnier s' évade, nous devons le… Mais je n' ai jamais... Je ne sais pas si j' en aurais été capable et je…

- C' est bon, ça va, dit Etan pour le calmer. Ce qui peut leur arriver n' est pas notre problème. Ils ont leur camp à défendre et nous le nôtre.

- Ce qui m' embête par contre, je reprends, c' est qu' il y a d' autres prisonniers à bord.

- Des élèves? Demande Etan.

- Aucune idée, leurs noms ne me disent rien. Mais on ne peut pas se débarrasser du vaisseau en les laissant à l' intérieur, il peut s' agir d' alliés.

- Il y en a beaucoup?

- Assez, oui…

- Ca va prendre une éternité de passer ouvrir toutes les cellules… fait remarquer Etan.

- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas sciemment les laisser mourir au même titre que les Esthariens…

- Bien sûr que non, seulement…

- Il y a un moyen d' ouvrir les cellules à partir des ordinateurs, intervient Zack d' une voix presque timide.

Nous nous tournons vers lui.

Il nous explique qu' il y a un ordinateur à chacun des étages, y compris à ceux où se trouvent les cellules, et qui sont beaucoup plus faciles à atteindre. Celui que nous avons devant nous, par exemple.

- On peut s' en servir pour ouvrir les cellules. Seulement ceux où se situent les cellules, par contre. Le problème, dit-il, c' est que si on s' en sert, ils le sauront forcément, à la salle des commandes. Tous les ordinateurs sont reliés à celui qui est là-bas, c' est impossible qu' ils ne s' en aperçoivent pas. Le protocole de sécurité déclenche une alarme, parce qu' on n' est pas censés avoir à ouvrir plus d' une cellule en même temps, et en plus, on le fait généralement manuellement, grâce aux écussons.

- Alors on ferait mieux de passer par la salle des commandes directement, si je comprends bien ? Demande Etan, pensif.

- Certainement pas ! S' écrie Zack. C' est hyper surveillé là-bas! S' ils s' aperçoivent que nous venons avant que nous n' arrivions à les neutraliser, ils auront les moyens de nous enfermer et de libérer les soldats. Et alors, ils vont nous réduire en bouillie, c' est aussi simple que ça!

- Si tous les ordinateurs sont reliés, est-ce qu' il n' y a pas une possibilité d' accéder à leur terminal à partir d' ici ? Je demande.

- Non, ça ne marche pas dans ce sens-là. C' est seulement à partir de là-bas qu' on arrive jusqu' aux autres ordinateurs du vaisseau.

Un bruit dans le couloir me fait sursauter. Des soldats passent devant la porte sans s' arrêter. Ouf. J' attends un moment , puis je vais vérifier que personne ne nous écoute. Rien.

- D' un côté comme de l' autre, ils nous repèreront, résume Etan en chuchotant. Tu l' as dit: si on utilise les ordinateurs des niveaux de détentions, ils le sauront, et nous attaqueront; si on va dans la salle des commandes, ils peuvent réagir et nous attaquer en nous voyant arriver… c' est du pareil au même. Pour aller aux deux autres étages libérer les prisonniers, il faudrait se séparer pour gagner du temps. Trop dangereux. Et si on reste ensemble pour aller à chaque étage, on en perdra trop. En plus, les délivrer sans avoir neutralisé les soldats d' abord, c' est comme leur tirer une balle en pleine tête… la solution la plus sûre c' est la salle des commandes. À partir de là on ouvrira toutes les cellules d' un coup.

- Mais comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Arriver à la salle des commandes, comme ça?

- On a l' habitude de se battre. Si on doit éliminer quelques soldats, ça ne nous posera pas problème.

- Sauf que la porte de la salle des commandes est blindée. Il peuvent rester là-dedans aussi longtemps qu' ils le veulent s' ils le décident. S' ils vous voient arriver en mettant tout à feu et à sang, vous pensez qu' ils vont être assez bêtes pour ouvrir et risquer que vous leur fassiez la même chose ?

Pas bête… même Etan ne trouve pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Je veux pas vous faire paniquer, mais il y a un autre problème: si on attaque bien la salle des commandes, _qui _va piloter le vaisseau? _Ne me regarde pas_, Etan, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas.

- Zack?

- Ce que j' ai piloté qui ressemblait le plus à ce vaisseau c' est le tracteur de mes voisins, alors ce n' est même pas la peine d' y penser.

Etan soupire d' un air las.

- Alors on ne peut pas se débarrasser des pilotes, je conclus. Il faudra trouver un moyen de les obliger à piloter pendant qu' on s' occupe de libérer les prisonniers et de les diriger vers les capsules de sauvetage. Ça nous évitera du même coup d' avoir à descendre jusqu' à la salle des machines pour saboter le moteur. On n' aura qu' à s' arranger à la dernière minute pour que le vaisseau aille s' écraser quelque part.

Etan réfléchit en silence pendant que Zack nous regarde d' un air épouvanté.

- M-mais… on ne peut pas… On n' y arrivera jamais… c' est impossible… tout simplement… impossible… bégaie-t-il. Tout un vaisseau… Ce sont des soldats et…

- Et nous aussi, dit Etan.

- Mais pas moi ! S' écrie Zack. Et même si c' était le cas… _à trois _?? On est trop peu nombreux… Trop jeunes…

- Nous avons été entraînés pour.

- Peu importe l' entraînement! On parle de centaines de soldats armés! Vous pouvez être aussi forts que vous le voulez, vous n' avez que deux bras! Et moi je ne pourrai vous être d' aucune utilité, finit-il d' un air misérable.

Je n' aimerais pas être à sa place, ça c' est sûr.

- Nous ne te demanderons pas de te battre, dit Etan. Mais tu connais le vaisseau, tu pourras nous indiquer par où passer pour gagner du temps et éviter les caméras. Je t' assure que tu auras l' occasion de te rendre utile. Et puis, nous aurons besoin de nos affaires. Ils ont du les planquer quelque part. Tu dois savoir où?

- Il y a bien des sacs qui ont été entreposés récemment au niveau 4, ça doit être ça. Je peux me débrouiller pour les récupérer, il suffira que vous me disiez à quoi ressemblent les vôtres.

- Parfait. Une fois sortis d' ici, nous en auront besoin.

Zack se montre même plus utile qu' il ne le pensait. Il se rappelle qu' il y a un moyen, toujours grâce aux ordinateurs d' enfermer les soldats dans leurs quartiers, même si lui ne sait pas comment procéder - comme si on allait donner ce genre d' info à un type qui doit juste passer la balai. Selon lui, la majorité des soldats s' y trouve encore, étant donné l' heure matinale - il n' est que 4h, apprends-je avec stupéfaction. Ça nous débarrassera d' une bonne partie d' entre eux. A partir de ce moment-là, ils verront sûrement que quelque chose cloche, mais il sera trop tard, puisqu' ils seront enfermés, pour la plupart. Ils pourraient même ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe avant un bon moment, ce qui nous arrangerait pas mal, si nous voulons arriver entiers jusqu' à la salle des commande.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine tandis que nous arrivons à l' étage du quartier de vie des soldats. Nous n' avons encore rencontré aucun problème pour l' instant, grâce aux uniformes volés mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant.

C' est le silence total à cet étage. Il est trop tôt. Seuls quelques hommes à moitié réveillés déambulent dans les couloirs en faisant semblant de veiller à l' ordre. Parfait. Pendant qu' Etan fait le guet dans le couloir, je m' affaire sur l' ordinateur que se trouve à côté d' un des dortoirs pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver la commande dont j' ai besoin. _Verrouillage_ _des chambres_.

Dans le couloir, les portes coulissent dans un léger ronronnement. Voilà qui est fait. Profitant de ce que j' ai un ordinateur sous la main et qu' Etan ne soit pas dans les parages, j' effectue rapidement une dernière recherche, un peu nerveuse.

_J' ai une promesse à tenir à Zukerdint. _

- Mais qu' est-ce que vous faites ? chuchote Zack en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

- Je veux juste voir un truc, je marmonne, priant pour qu' il me fiche la paix.

Pas moyen d' avoir le plan du dernier étage. Mince. Je sais seulement que c' est le quartier des officiers - donc logiquement celui où doit se trouver Zukerdint - , mais je n' arrive pas à obtenir plus d' informations. Je ne peux quand même pas débarquer là-bas sans savoir à quoi m' attendre. La deuxième tentative ne donne rien non plus. Zut zut et zut.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez le plan du Quartier des Officiers? Demande-t-il d' une voix anxieuse. On n' a pas à all…

Seigneur, qu' est-ce qu' il m' épuise à avoir peur de tout. Occupe-toi de tes oignons, mon vieux…

- Je veux simplement savoir si on a quelque chose à craindre de ce côté-là, je réponds, agacée.

- C' est juste un gigantesque appartement. L' officier qui y vit doit être en train de dormir en ce moment, il ne risque pas d' intervenir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Un appartement ?

- Oui, j' ai déjà dû aller nettoyer là-bas plusieurs fois. Il n' y a rien d' intéressant là-bas. Et il ne vaut mieux pas tomber sur Zukerdint, si vous voulez mon avis. Il fiche vraiment le jetons…

Je m' en contrefiche, de son avis. C' est exactement ce que je veux: lui tomber dessus.

- Tu es certain qu' il est endormi ?

- Toujours, à cette heure-ci, affirme-t-il, catégorique. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que… ?

- Pour rien, je l' interromps sèchement. Et est-ce qu' il y a beaucoup de soldats, là-haut?

- Il n' y en a pas… il n' aime pas être surveillé, personne n' a le droit d' y aller, même pas pou…

- Qu' est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? Demande Etan en passant sa tête par la porte. Ça y est, les dortoirs sont fermés! Vous attendez quoi ?

- C' est bon, on arrive, je dis en fusillant Zack du regard pour lui intimer le silence.

Si Etan apprend ce que j' essaie de faire, il va essayer de m' en empêcher, et je n' ai pas l' intention de discuter de ce sujet avec lui. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour m' en empêcher de régler personnellement son compte à Zukerdint.

Ne pouvant rien obtenir de plus de l' ordinateur, je me penche derrière pour couper les fils à l' aide mon épée, pour que personne ne puisse modifier mes ordres. Il y a quelques étincelles et la machine émet un grésillement, puis tout s' éteint. Première étape franchie.

Maintenant, la salle de contrôle.

Avant cela nous devons passer chercher nos affaires. Il nous faut à nouveau emprunter l' ascenseur et descendre plusieurs étages. Je m' évertue à faire comprendre à Etan que nous gagnerions un temps précieux s' il voulait bien laisser Zack s' en charger pendant que nous irions à la salle de contrôle - puisque de toute façon Zack ne pourra certainement pas se battre -, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il préfère l' avoir à l' œil, ce que je comprends, dans une certaine mesure. Mais ça ne nous arrange vraiment pas.

Nous reprenons donc l' ascenseur; seuls quelques soldats errent dans les longs couloirs, trop endormis pour faire attention à nous. Elle est belle, leur armée… je cours déverrouiller l' armurerie à partir du terminal, et j' en profite pour désactiver les alarmes de l' étage.

Une chance qu' il n' y ait pas beaucoup de soldats à cet étage. Avec la précieuse gunblade, nos sacs à dos et ma propre arme, nous ne sommes pas très discrets et nous ne ressemblons plus vraiment à des soldats d' Esthar. Zack finit par piquer le chariot d' un autre type censé se charger du ménage - que nous avons retrouvé à ronfler sous une des tables qu' il était censé nettoyer. Nous planquons nos affaires dedans et nous repartons. Nous dirigeons à nouveau vers l' ascenseur quand je stoppe malgré moi devant une des portes, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je connais cet endroit…

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? demande Etan en s' approchant.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je reconnais cette entrée. C' est ici que j' avais été emmenée. La salle de torture. C' est là que se trouve la machine…

- Eva?

Je vais ouvrir la porte avant que les garçons n' aient le temps de m' en empêcher. Il faut que je voie ça. Je tire sur la poignée à plusieurs reprises mais ça refuse de s' ouvrir.

Un petit bip provenant d' un boîtier sur le côté me rappelle que je suis censée entrer un code pour accéder à cette salle. Perdant mon sang froid, j' attrape mon arme et en donne un coup dans le boîtier. Des étincelles s' en échappent et la porte coulisse enfin.

- Bon sang mais qu' est-ce qui t' arrive ? Eva ! Il faut y aller !

J' ai été bien inspirée de désactiver les alarmes. Je me rends compte à ce moment que si je ne l' avais pas fait, nous étions fichus. Peu importe.

Sans l' écouter, j' entre, et ils s' empressent de me suivre et de refermer la porte derrière nous. J' entends l' un des garçons tâter le mur pour trouver l' interrupteur, mais j' ai déjà repéré ce que je cherchais.

La machine trône au milieu de la pièce. Elle se met à luire quand Zack réussit à trouver la lumière. Une simple cube de métal, croirait-on. Rien de bien méchant…

Etan arrive à ma hauteur et observe l' appareil. Il est tout pâle. Il l' a reconnue, lui aussi. C' est bien à elle qu' il a eu affaire avant d' être contaminé. Sur notre gauche, derrière la paroi de verre se trouve le tableau de commande, là où étaient protégés les médecins quand j' étais attachée sur la table, en face de la machine. Sur les étagères métalliques se trouvent divers engins dont je n' ose pas imaginer l' utilité, et j' aperçois le générateur d' électricité qui a servi à m' électrocuter quand j' étais là. Je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent quand elles laissent mon arme s' échapper. Elle heurte le sol avec un bruit sec et froid qui nous fait sursauter, puis rebondit avant de s' immobiliser, reflétant la lumière des néons. Cela semble réveiller Etan. Voyant mon état, il sort sa gunblade et un rien de temps défonce l' appareil. La machine finit par s' ouvrir en deux et il coupe tous les fils en mille morceaux, détruit chaque pièce qui la compose. Il ne s' arrête que quand le tout ressemble à un tas de confettis. Moi je suis comme hypnotisée devant. Impossible de parler ou de remuer. Un peu essoufflé, il s' éloigne, m' attrape par le bras sans rien dire et me traîne dehors, suivi de Zack qui pousse le chariot.

- Cette fois, c' est fini, personne ne risque plus rien, compris ? Fait Etan d' une voix sans timbre en m' obligeant à le regarder en face.

Il est toujours un peu pâle. Ça n' a pas dû être facile pour lui non plus. Lui a réellement été contaminé. Ça m' a fait un tel choc de revoir tout ça... Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous déconcentrer pour le moment. Je m' efforce de rassembler mes esprits et j' accélère le pas, pour qu' Etan n' ait plus à me soutenir.

Nous arrivons enfin à l' étage où se situe la salle des commandes, armés des balais dont Zack nous a équipés. Si j' avais su que c' était le passeport pour la tranquillité… Un simple balais et on devient aussi invisibles que le vent. Nous préférons tout de même éviter certains passages équipés de caméras de surveillances - directement reliées à la salle de contrôle - sait-on jamais. Ça me semble extraordinaire que nous soyons arrivés ici sans problème. Nous avons bien croisé quelques patrouilles mais Zack les connaît, pour la plupart, et arrive à nous faire passer comme si de rien n' était. Comment font-ils pour se reconnaître entre eux, alors qu' il n' y a aucun signe distinctif sur leurs uniformes? J' ai renoncé à essayer de comprendre.

En tout cas, même Etan le reconnaît, le plan de Zack était tout simplement génial : qui irait se méfier de trois simples agents, uniquement équipés de balais - en apparence, en tout cas - alors que toute une armée est présente sur les lieux ? Un évadé sain d' esprit courrait chercher une sortie plutôt que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C' est ce que nous a objecté Zack d' une petite voix, une ultime fois avant que nous ne sortions de l' ascenseur, d' ailleurs.

Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte. Fermée. Que faire, maintenant ? Etan et moi nous nous regardons. Il doit bien y avoir une autre entrée, ou alors…

À notre grand effroi, Zack appuie tranquillement sur l' interphone.

- Equipe de nettoyage TC 11, prononce-t-il, et mon cœur se remet à battre.

Je ne remarque que maintenant que, s' il avait voulu nous livrer, ça aurait été le moment parfait. Nous sommes dans un couloir sans issue, et une demi-douzaine de patrouilles surveille l' étage. Nous n' avons pas fait preuve d' une très grande prudence, sur ce coup-là, en laissant Zack agir. Etan doit lui aussi le réaliser, parce que je l' entends pousser un soupir de soulagement à côté de moi. Même si je pensais bien que nous pouvions lui faire confiance, j' ai quand même eu chaud, sur le moment. D' un autre côté, qu' est-ce que Zack aurait pu faire d' autre ? Nous laisser essayer d' enfoncer la porte blindée, attirant les patrouilles jusqu' ici, où nous aurions été pris au piège ?

- À cette heure-ci ? Fait une voix grésillant sortant de l' appareil. Bon, entrez.

A peine la porte coulisse-t-elle que nous ouvrons le feu, prenant soin de ne pas abattre les hommes qui se trouvent aux commandes et qui nous lancent des regards terrifiés. Je n' aime pas beaucoup ce que nous sommes en train de faire, mais en remettant les choses dans leur contexte, il s' agit quand même des gens qui ont attaqué la BGU. Zack est un peu pâle, mais il ne flanche pas non plus. Il pointe l' arme qu' Etan a consenti à lui passer - au prix d' interminables négociations de ma part - sur un des pilotes pendant que j' expose posément la situation à l' assemblée. En gros: soit ils continuent à piloter et on leur laisse une chance pourvu qu' ils cessent toute activité dans l' armée estharienne dès à présent; soit ils refusent ou essaient de nous jouer un tour et on les envoie rejoindre leurs collègues. Blanc comme un linge, le pilote jure ses grands dieux que lui et ses co-pilotes seront sages comme des images. Pendant ce temps, Etan s' empresse de refermer la porte blindée derrière nous. J' observe Zack à la dérobée pendant qu' il s' applique pour ne pas trembler tandis qu' il tient le pilote en joue. Ok, je ne suis peut-être pas d' une perspicacité extraordinaire, mais si ce type-là nous joue la comédie, alors il mérite l' oscar du plus grand acteur de tous les temps.

Le fait est que tout marche à merveille, pour le moment. L' effet de surprise y est certainement pour beaucoup. Nous n' avons pas eu le moindre mal à passer les sécurités et à nous introduire jusqu' ici. Ils ont complètement été pris au dépourvu, tandis que nous avons gardé notre sang-froid. Rapide et méthodiques. Quistis aurait été fière de nous.

Les pilotes s' efforcent de rester calmes et de continuer à maintenir le vaisseau en l' air. Pendant ce temps-là, Etan fait sortir les corps des soldats tués pour les entasser dans un coin, et moi je m' empresse de contacter les prisonniers dans leur cellule; il y a dans chacune d' elles un petit écran où l' on peut faire apparaître un message, selon un jeune co-pilote coopératif. Après qu' il m' ait montré comment faire, j' explique rapidement la situation aux prisonniers sans entrer dans les détails, c' est à dire en évitant de donner nos noms, mais en leur expliquant qu' en tout cas nous sommes contre Esthar. Je leur explique aussi comment sortir et accéder au hangar ou aux cellules de détention, puis j' ouvre les portes. Dernier problème : les caméras nous montrent que personne ne sort des cellules. La poisse. Je comprends très bien qu' ils puissent penser à un piège, mais s' ils s' éternisent, un soldat ne va pas tarder à arriver et ils vont se faire massacrer.

On n' a pas vraiment le choix. Il va nous falloir aller les voir directement en bas. Et dire que c' est ce qu' on voulait éviter d' avoir à faire depuis le début… Cette fois, nous n' avons pas d' autre choix que de faire confiance à Zack pour continuer à surveiller ce qui se passe ici. Il reste pendant que nous descendons en quatrième vitesse. Nous lui laissons un talkie-walkie qu' Etan vient de trouver, lui même en prend un et m' en confie un troisième. Comme nous nous sommes débarrassés de nos uniformes maculés de sang à force de trimballer les corps à l' autre bout de la salle, les quelques dizaines de soldats que nous croisons devinent tout de suite ce qui se passe. Nous n' en faisons qu' une bouchée, mais au final nous avons quand même perdu du temps.

Comme aucune difficulté majeure ne se présente, Etan et moi nous nous séparons entre chaque étage pour gagner du temps. Je me rue hors de l' ascenseur pendant qu' Etan descend au niveau suivant, et je parcours les couloirs à toute vitesse pour me rendre jusqu' aux cellules. Je tourne une dernière fois, et je m' arrête dans le couloir dans un grand dérapage, à bout de souffle, mais rassurée. Je craignais que les prisonniers n' aient eu le temps de se faire attaquer le temps que nous n' arrivions jusqu' à eux, mais non.

Des hommes et des femmes, plus ou moins âgés, sortent peu à peu des cellules, contemplant le décor d' un air un peu hagard. Je cours les rejoindre, tout en prenant soin de rester hors d' atteinte, mon arme serrée fermement dans ma main droite. On ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire, ce n' est pas le moment d' être bêtement imprudente. J' ai fini par comprendre que les gens ne se divisent pas en Esthariens et gentils. Les ennemis d' Esthar ne sont pas forcément nos amis.

Une rapide discussion m' apprend qu' ils sont soldats, pour la plupart. Pas de Seed parmi eux, dieu merci. Ils font partie de diverses armées avec lesquelles nous avons déjà collaboré, à la BGU. J' ai déjà croisé l' un d' eux, et il me reconnaît immédiatement. C' est sans doute ce qui pousse les autres à me faire confiance; moi aussi je me serais méfiée à leur place: qu' est-ce qui leur garantit que ce n' est pas un piège, après tout? Qu' est ce qu' ils en savent, que nous ne sommes pas des Esthariens déguisés ? Mais lorsque ce soldat prononce mon nom d' un air stupéfait, c' est tout juste si les autres ne se prosternent pas devant moi. Comme je n' ai pas de temps à perdre, je leur indique une nouvelle fois la route pour accéder aux capsules de sauvetage. Ils me proposent de nous aider, mais nous avons déjà fait le principal et ils sont vraiment dans un sale état, pour certains. Autant qu' ils gardent leurs forces pour sauver leur peau. Certains d' entre eux sont pilotes, ils peuvent donc carrément utiliser les vaisseaux du hangar. Ils repartent après m' avoir remercié un milliard de fois.

Il me reste encore un peu plus d' un quart d' heure avant d' avoir à rejoindre les garçons dans la salle des commandes. C' est Etan qui doit se charger du dernier étage pendant que je suis censée retourner surveiller Zack. C' est allé plus vite que je ne l' aurais espéré. Je me rue vers l' ascenseur et j' appuie comme une malade sur le bouton qui mène au dernier étage.

Le Quartier des Officiers.

Avant que la porte de l' ascenseur ne s' ouvre, une fois arrivée au dernier étage, le boîtier me demande d' introduire mon écusson, ultime mesure de sécurité. Complètement inefficace, puisqu' ils sont aussi faciles à obtenir dans ce vaisseau que du pain dans une boulangerie. OK, je crâne peut-être un peu, ça n' avait rien de si facile quand j' ai du me débarrasser des soldats, mais c' est le stress, on va dire... Bref, ça ne me pose aucun problème étant donné que j' ai conservé mon écusson, et l' ascenseur s' ouvre.

L' unique et immense couloir qui s' ouvre devant moi est désert. Cet étage est totalement différent des autres. Le décor ressemble à celui de l' intérieur d' un luxueux immeuble, avec de jolis meubles en bois placés le long des murs, et de très grands portraits de dieu sait qui accrochés au mur. Il y a même des fleurs dans de superbes vases, et un long tapis épais sur le sol.

En même temps, l' air semble plus lourd, plus pesant, ici. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j' ai l' impression qu' il résonne dans tout le couloir. Et si Zukerdint savait que je suis là? Impossible, pas un seul soldat que j' ai pu croiser ne s' en est sorti, en dehors de ceux coincés dans les dortoirs; et j' ai vérifié, il n' y a aucun problème de ce côté-là, ils sont toujours bloqués à l' intérieur. Ça me semble quand même extraordinaire que nous soyons dehors depuis si longtemps et qu' aucune catastrophe ne nous soit tombée dessus **_merci l' auteur ! Lol _. **Je serre les doigts sur la garde de mon arme à double lame et j' avance à pas de loup. Je ne trouve aucune ouverture pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis j' arrive face à une grande porte à double battants en bois massif. Ça ne peut être qu' ici.

À ce moment-là, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne en un éclair, prête à brandir mon arme. La lame s' arrête à cinq centimètres du cou d' Etan. Ce crétin reste là, tranquille, comme si de rien n' était alors que j' ai failli le décapiter. J' aurais dû me douter qu' il savait ce que j' avais l' intention de faire, mais s' il croit qu' il va me faire changer d' avis…

- Qu' est-ce que tu fiches ici? Je vocifère à voix basse, furieuse. Je te préviens, si tu essaie de m' emp…

- Il faut un pass spécial pour entrer ici, dit-il simplement en me tendant une carte. Il y a un numéro de code à entrer, aussi, je l' ai inscrit dessus.

Je cligne des yeux, stupéfaite.

- C' était sur un soldat qui travaillait dans la salle des commandes, explique bêtement Etan.

- La salle de… Tu n' essaies pas de m' en empêcher ?

- Tu m' écouterais si je te disais de ne pas le faire?

- Non, je réplique farouchement.

- Alors, tu la prends oui ou non ?

Je l' attrape, confuse. Je n' aurais rien pu faire. J' aurais dû faire demi-tour, comme une idiote, et laisser cette ordure s' en tirer. Une vague de gratitude m' envahit. Etan n' a pas l' intention de m' en empêcher, il sait qu' il faut que je le fasse.

- M… Merci, je bafouille, les yeux brouillés.

- Promets moi une chose par contre: n' écoute pas ce qu' il te dira. Il essaiera de te déstabiliser, de te faire du mal, même s' il ne peut pas se défendre physiquement. Ce type est un malade. Il est capable de te dire n' importe quoi. Tu m' entends ? Finis-en au plus vite et sort.

Je hoche la tête.

- Je t' attends ici, dit-il en appuyant son dos contre le mur, les mains derrière la tête. Ne tarde pas.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, puis j' entre la carte dans le boîtier, avant de taper le code. La porte s' ouvre et je m' engouffre à l' intérieur.

Il fait noir, il est donc encore beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l' avais supposé. Les immenses baies vitrées laissent encore entrer la lumière projetée par la lune. Parfait. J' ai besoin de calme, de silence. D' obscurité. J' inspire profondément.

Je traverse un salon gigantesque, parfaitement décoré. Personne. Personne non plus dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger. L' air est glacial dans les couloirs, mais je m' en rends à peine compte. J' ouvre la porte de ce qui se révèle être une chambre et j' avance en silence.

La lune éclaire d' un rayon froid le lit qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Les draps sont défaits, et il est là, allongé sur le dos, ronflant légèrement. J' ai un mouvement de recul en remarquant sa tenue. Il est en caleçon. _Si on m' avait dit qu' un jour je tuerais un homme en caleçon et en train de dormir, je ne l' aurais jamais cru. _

La scène me paraît vraiment incongrue, sur le coup. Et pourtant je n' ai pas envie de rire. _Tache d' oublier ça_, c' est tout. _C' est celui qui est responsable de tout ce qui arrive_.

Au contact de la lame glacée sur son cou, Zukerdint se réveille. Il cligne rapidement des yeux en reprenant ses esprits, puis soupire.

- On dirait que je me suis encore trompé, dit-il avec un sourire qui n' a plus rien de joyeux ou d' ironique. Très impressionné.

Je reste là debout à côté de son lit, le toisant de toute ma hauteur. Il n' a pas bougé d' un pouce en se réveillant, il ne s' est pas départi de son calme, ce qui n' a rien de très étonnant venant de sa part.

_Qu' est-ce que tu avais imaginé, ma pauvre_? Qu' il paniquerait et te supplierait ?

Malgré ma colère, je ne tremble pas en brandissant mon épée.

- Je vous l' avais promis, non?

- En effet. Mais rien ne pressait.

- Où est la BGU ? Je demande d' un ton qui relève plutôt de l' ordre.

- Qu' est-ce que cela peu bien faire que je vous réponde ou non? Dit-il tranquillement. Le résultat serait le même, n' est-ce pas? Vous me tuerez.

- En effet. Mais vous allez me répondre.

- Vous n' allez tout de même pas me proposer un accord du genre "si vous répondez je ferai en sorte que vous ne souffriez pas trop", j' espère? Je trouve ça du dernier ridicule.

- Aucun risque, je m' arrangerai pour que vous souffriez le plus possible de toute façon.

- Vous auriez été un bon élément pour Esthar, soupire-t-il. C' est bête de ma part de ne m' en rendre compte que maintenant. Mais de toute façon vous auriez refusé de vous joindre à nous, alors ça ne change pas grand chose…

Il recommence à parler comme si je n' étais pas là alors que la lame se trouve à quelque centimètres de son cou. Vraiment dingue…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir ? J' ai pourtant fait en sorte que cette porte ne soit ouverte qu' en dernier recours, et seulement après les repas. Il y avait des somnifères, dans la nourriture. Vous n' avez donc pas mangé? Et votre grand père qui riait en décrivant votre estomac comme la principale partie de votre cerveau…

En entendant cet homme qui a trahit mon grand-père oser parler de lui sur ce ton je me raidis, folle de rage. J' abaisse assez l' épée pour que la lame le blesse légèrement, et quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur son cou.

Je vois sa pomme d' Adam monter et redescendre à toute allure. Il bat très vite des paupières puis repose ses yeux sur moi, un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez de nouveau cette tempête dans les yeux, v…

- Où est la BGU ? Je répète en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Je sais que vous allez me tuer de toute façon. Et vous savez que je sais que vous allez me tuer. Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous répondrai ?

Je n' en sais rien. Je n' imagine pas qu' il soit du genre à marchander pour obtenir la vie sauve, et même si cela lui permettait de rester en vie, il ne me répondrait pas s' il n' en avait pas envie. Mais sans savoir comment, j' ai la conviction qu' il le fera.

- Et pourtant vous avez raison. Je vous répondrai. Par bonté d' âme, dirons-nous.

- Ben voyons.

- Vous pouvez au moins m' accorder ça. Je ne gagne rien à vous répondre. Mais il se trouve que j' ai de la sympathie pour vous, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse vous paraître. J' ai entendu parler de vous toute ma vie. Je mourais d' envie de vous rencontrer. Après, en effet, ça a été un concours de circonstances; je suis persuadé que dans d' autres temps nous nous serions parfaitement entendus. Si les choses avaient été différentes…

- J' en doute, je lache d' un ton sec.

Rien qu' à cette éventualité, j' en ai la nausée.

- Cependant, ce qu' on m' a rapporté est largement en dessous de la vérité. Vous avez réussi à parvenir jusqu' ici malgré mes précautions, rien que pour me tuer… vraiment flatteur. Dire que je suis celui qui a réussi à réveiller de tels sentiments en vous. Je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes aient eu le loisir d' observer cette part obscure qui est en train de prendre le dessus chez vous. Celle qui fait danser cette tempête dans vos yeux en ce moment même. C' est le besoin de tuer qui fait cela de vous. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, savez-vous.

- Nous n' avons absolument rien en commun, espèce d' ordure, je lâche, furieuse.

- Une réponse bateau. N' importe quel imbécile me sortirai la même chose. Je travaille à plus grande échelle, voilà tout. Et j' y mets un peu d' originalité aussi. Que pensez vous que les Seeds puissent avoir de plus que n' importe quel autre soldat d' Esthar?

- Nous travaillions pour maintenir la paix et la liberté des nations.

- Juste un joli prétexte pour imposer votre domination, comme n' importe qui possédant un peu de pouvoir et qui essaie d' en obtenir davantage. Nous voulons juste nous faire reconnaître pour notre puissance, et nous étendre pour apporter au monde une prospérité que nous seuls pouvons atteindre. Créer une nouvelle ère, qui aurait dû être depuis toujours, sans la présence des ridicules petits soldats Seeds…

- En vous imposant par les armes, en tuant, en privant les gens de leurs libertés ? Oh et puis, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec vous, vous n' êtes qu' un…

- Assassin ? Et vous, qu' avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu' ici ? finit-il avec un petit rire. Je ne pense pas que vos beaux yeux aient seuls réussi à convaincre toute ma flotte de vous ouvrir le passage jusqu' à moi, aussi mignonne soyez-vous. Vous savez que j' étais justement en train de rêver de vous ? Demande-t-il soudain. Évidemment, ça ne se déroulait pas exactement de cette façon, dit-il, tout en coulant vers moi un regard éloquent.

Ecoeurée, je place la lame sous son menton de façon à ce qu' elle le frôle, et il se tait à nouveau, le souffle haletant, son torse se soulevant à un rythme frénétique, faisant ressortir ses côtes.

Comment en finir avec lui ? Il me semble que le tuer comme ça ce serait encore trop doux pour lui. Je voudrais le faire souffrir encore et encore pour ce qu' il a fait. Je n' ai jamais été dans un état pareil. Je déteste ce type comme jamais je n' ai pensé qu' on pouvait haïr. Je meurs d' envie de l' entendre hurler de douleur, hurler comme j' ai hurlé et pleuré depuis que j' ai été éloignée de la BGU.

- Un peu de sang froid. Vous le regretteriez, de me tuer aussi bêtement et vite.

- Je vous emmerde.

- Sans aucun doute. Mais je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser avant d' en finir. Je suis la personne la plus au fait des évènements que vous puissiez trouver sur ce navire. Ça tombe plutôt bien, non? J' ai justement reçu des documents il y a quelques heures.

Je le vois désigner des papiers sur une petite table de l' autre côté du lit. Mais pas question de relâcher mon attention et de lui tourner le dos.

- Comme vous voudrez. De toute façon c' est assez déprimant pour moi. Je ne tiens pas à les avoir à nouveau sous les yeux. Il y a eu un problème avec la BGU, dit-il finalement les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir, fait-il avec un bâillement. Une autre faction d' Esthar l' escortait vers une de nos bases. Elle a été attaquée. Des Seeds de Trabia. Ils ont réussi à récupérer les élèves de la BGU et la faction d' Esthar a été littéralement laminée. Satisfaite?

Les pensées défilent à toute allure dans ma tête. Esthar est en difficulté. La BGU leur a échappé. Et la BGU en liberté, c' est un obstacle majeur pour n' importe quel opposant, même pour Esthar. Ils ont dû envoyer des renforts pour la récupérer. C' est pour ça que nous avons réussi à nous échapper aussi facilement. Je me disais, aussi...

- Et les autres facs ? Sont-elles retenues prisonnières par Esthar ?

- Un petit malin de votre fac avait réussi à s' échapper et à prévenir les autres le jour de l' attaque de la BGU.

Mon cœur se serre en pensant à Casey. Non, _ce n' est pas le moment de flancher_.

- Nous n' avons trouvé que des places désertes, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je suppose que vous savez mieux que moi où ils peuvent être.

Absolument pas, mais ça ne le regarde pas.

- Jusqu' ici, nous faisions pression sur votre famille en leur disant que nous vous retenions prisonnière, pour qu' ils ne nous posent pas de problème et collaborent. Ils n' avaient aucun moyen de savoir que nous bluffions. L' ennui, c' est qu' apparemment ils ont reçu un message selon lequel vous n' étiez plus entre nos mains, un peu avant que nous ne tombions réellement sur vous dans le vaisseau des Londaniens.

Casey !!! Ça ne peut être que lui ! Ils ont réussi à atteindre Pil Hunna !!

- Qui est à l' instigation de l' attaque des BGU ?

- Vous prenez toujours tout pour vous. Il ne s' agissait pas que de la BGU, ma chère. Nous avons réduit en poussière tous les groupes armés de la planète. Les facultés étaient les seules à nous poser réellement problème, et elles le continuent malheureusement. J' avoue que personne ne s' était attendu à ce que les petits Seeds soient aussi efficaces. Vous n' êtes que des gamins. Cela fait vingt ans que nous nous battons pour restaurer le réel pouvoir d' Esthar.

- Qui est-ce ? Je répète.

- Votre père a tué notre chef il y a quelques heures, dit-il d' une voix sans timbre.

Mon cœur manque un battement. _Il y a quelques heures ? _alors il est vivant !!

_- _Ils ont repris le contrôle grâce à l' aide de vos alliés, et l' héritier d' Esthar a été tué, lâche-t-il d' un ton amer. il semble que vous teniez de votre père. On a toujours tendance à vous sous-estimer, et pourtant une fois que vous êtes lancés rien ne peut vous faire cesser.

Il a passé ses bras sous sa nuque et contemple le plafond d' un regard vide. Je comprends mieux son inertie maintenant. Son but s' est effondré sous ses yeux. La ville d' Esthar telle qu' il l' a rêvée ne naîtra jamais.

- Mais ne rêvez tout de même pas trop. Même si nous avons subi cette défaite, même si vous me tuez, Esthar demeure. Nous sommes nombreux, Eva, bien plus que vous ne semblez l' imaginer. Je ne suis qu' un tout petit pion dans ce formidable jeu. Si pour vous je suis le mal absolu, vous n' êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Il se passe des choses dans le monde dont vous n' avez pas idée, en ce moment même, probablement. Des choses qui seront décisives pour l' avenir de ce monde. Je regrette de n' être plus là pour les voir venir. Mais j' ai échoué, je le reconnais. Je ne mérite pas d' assister à notre triomphe. Tuez-moi, et prenez-y autant de plaisir que vous le voulez. Ça ne changera pas grand chose à l' ordre des choses, mais ça vous soulagera. Sur le moment. Vous n' avez pas fini de ressentir cette soif de vengeance et de violence.

Ses derniers mots s' insinuent jusqu' à moi malgré mes efforts pour les repousser et les nier. Comment est-ce qu' il arrive à percevoir et à s' amuser de cette peur qui me taraude depuis quelques temps ? Cette peur d' en venir un jour à être indifférente à la mort ? À aimer tuer, même ? Peu importent les excuses. La vengeance ou la défense, c' est toujours le même résultat: du sang. Partout, du sang. Et après seulement le soulagement.

Un grand frisson me parcourt.

_N' écoute pas ce qu' il te dira. Il essaiera de te déstabiliser, de te faire du mal, même s' il ne peut pas se défendre physiquement. Ce type est un malade. Il est capable de te dire n' importe quoi. _

Il perçoit mon trouble, ça le fait sourire. Il voit bien qu' il a raison. Ça me met dans une rage folle. Mais je ne peux pas le tuer tout de suite. Il y a une dernière chose que je dois savoir. Je grimpe sur le lit et j' appuie un des mes pieds sur sa poitrine en prenant bien soin de peser de ton mon poids.

- Je vais vous poser une dernière question, et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ayez une bonne réponse : est-ce qu' il y a un moyen d' inverser les effets de votre foutue machine? De guérir une personne qui a été contaminée ?

- Il vaudrait mieux _pour moi _? s' esclaffe-t-il. À mon avis ce n' est pas _pour moi _que ça vaudrait mieux…

Il me regarde, les yeux plissés.

- Nous n' avons pas réussi l' expérience sur vous, cela j' en suis persuadé. Alors qui est-ce que cela peut bien concerner… ?

Il doit commencer à avoir du mal à respirer mais il continue à me regarder d' un air détaché, presque amusé.

- Ca doit être embêtant pour vous que je sois la seule personne à pouvoir vous répondre et que vous ayez tellement envie de me tuer...

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- Moi aussi, dit-il, pour me narguer.

J' appuie un peu plus sur son thorax et je sens quelque chose craquer sous mon pied. Il ne cille même pas.

- Il n' y a aucun moyen, c' est aussi simple que cela, lâche-t-il finalement.

- Vous mentez. Je suis sûre que vous avez dû travailler à une espèce de remède pour…

- Ma chère, quand nous créons l' arme la plus destructrice qui soit, ce n' est pas pour avoir envie de la gâcher en permettant que n' importe qui arrive à la neutraliser. Nous avons travaillé d' arrache pied pour qu' il n' y ait pas de " remède " possible. Nous avons étudié toutes les possibilités afin de les contrer. Et si nous ne mettons pas au point de remède, l' ennemi n' a aucune chance de tomber dessus par inadvertance.

Il dit la vérité. Je sens qu' il dit la vérité.

J' ai l' impression que l' air déserte mes poumons. Il n' y a pas de solution. Etan et tous les autres… il n' y a rien à faire. La fureur me submerge. Comment le faire cesser? Comment le faire arrêter de sourire comme s' il ne s' était jamais senti aussi bien? Comment réussir à le faire souffrir comme il n' aurait jamais pensé qu' on pouvait souffrir? Comment lui faire ressentir ce que je ressens par sa faute?

Avant d' avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, je trouve mon arme plantée dans sa poitrine, des flots de sang s' échappant lentement de sa poitrine. Je recule, le souffle court.

Ça y est.

Il ne me fera plus rien. Jamais.

Je dois résister plusieurs fois à la tentation qui me tiraille d' entrer voir ce qui se passe. Mais j' ai dit que je la laisserais, alors je me tiens à carreau.

D' accord, j' ai fait celui qui est sûr de lui. Celui qui comprenait. Celui qui s' en fiche un peu, même. J' ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui hurler de ne surtout pas y aller. Qu' elle n' avait pas à se torturer pour ce fêlé. Qu' elle n' avait pas à faire ça, puisque de toute façon, son compte serait réglé en même temps que celui de tous les autres de ce vaisseau quand on l' enverrait se crasher. Et, parce qu' elle n' écouterait jamais de tels arguments, qu' on avait pas que ça à foutre, merde, et qu' on allait pas l' attendre cent cinquante ans. Ça, ça ne l' aurait pas convaincue non plus, mais ça l' aurait fait réagir, au moins. Pendant qu' elle m' insulterait copieusement, au moins elle ne serait pas en train de penser à sa vengeance.

Mais je comprends tellement ce qui l' a poussée à venir ici. Ce type a essayé de lui faire du mal. Et même, ce n' est très probablement pas tout, parce que je ne l' avais jamais vue comme ça. Ça m' a fait un peu peur, ce que j' ai lu dans son regard. Elle avait l' air presque démente. Blessée à en hurler. J' ai compris que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d' avis et que ce n' était surtout pas le moment que je la ramène. Alors, bon.

J' ai bien remarqué comment elle s' est pétrifiée, quand nous sommes tombés sur ce type dans l' autre vaisseau. Puis elle s' est mise à trembler comme une feuille derrière moi, je le sentais à sa pression sur mon bras quand elle m' a agrippé. Elle a failli me briser le bras tellement elle me serrait. Mais sur le moment, c' était le dernier de mes soucis. Je me disais que si nous nous faisons capturer, je serais heureux de n' avoir que le bras de brisé. Et d' entendre ce type parler… ça m' a presque pétrifié moi-même. Je n' arrive pas à dire ce que c' était… de le voir aussi calme, sûr de lui. Cette façon de proférer des menaces de mort en souriant comme s' il parlait avec son meilleur ami. Sans l' avoir jamais rencontré je me suis dit que ce type était un cinglé. Un cinglé plus dangereux que tout ce que j' aurais jamais pu imaginer. Pas difficile à comprendre l' effet que ça avait sur Eva.

C' est comme quand nous sommes tombés sur cette espèce de salle de torture, tout à l' heure. Il m' a suffit de voir son expression pour comprendre ce qui s' y était passé. J' ai mis un moment à réagir, moi aussi; sur le coup, ça m' a fait comme un coup de poing dans l' estomac quand j' ai reconnu la machine. Elle était loin d' être aussi imposante quand ils ont fait leurs expérience sur moi, mais je n' ai pas eu le moindre doute. Quand j' ai finit par reprendre mes esprits, je voyais qu' Eva était comme statufiée à côté de moi. Je n' ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tout réduire en bouillie, autant pour la rassurer que pour me rassurer moi-même; il est peu probable que cette machine soit la seule de ce genre, mais ça m' a fait du bien de la détruire. Même si ça ne résout pas mon problème.

_Evangelizer_. J' ai eu le temps de voir le nom gravé sur l' un des côtés de la machine avant de la bousiller. Le lien avec Eva est évident, même si je n' en comprends pas la teneur. Qui c' est ce type, et qu' est-ce qu' il lui veut ? Comment est-ce qu' il arrive à la terroriser de cette façon?

La porte de l' appartement.

Cette fichue porte.

Il faut que j' entre. Non je dois arrêter d' y penser.

Ma main se trouve sur la poignée en une seconde, mais je me ravise. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais si je ne la laisse pas s' en tirer. D' un autre, côté, ça ne fera jamais qu' un grief de plus à mon égard, je n' en mourrai pas. J' ai l' impression que je vais péter les plombs si je ne vois pas ce qui se passe à l' intérieur. Et si Zukerdint savait qu' elle viendrait ? Et s' il avait réussi à la blesser, ou…

Non arrête ça, tu deviens vraiment stupide, mon pauvre vieux. T' es pas sa mère, bon sang. Si quelqu'un est peut réussir, c' est elle. Juste avant qu' elle n' entre, même si elle semblait légèrement déboussolée, elle était très déterminée. Il aurait fallu que je me batte avec elle pour l' empêcher d' y aller, et pas sûr que j' aurais gagné vu l' état d' esprit dans lequel elle était. Je lui fais confiance, elle est capable de résoudre ce problème, sans le moindre doute.

C' était pas très difficile de comprendre qu' elle se précipiterait ici dès qu' elle en aurait l' occasion. Elle restait étrangement silencieuse; c' était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu' elle cachait quelque chose. Après, il m' a suffit de menacer Zack de le balancer par dessus bord pour lui faire avouer les questions qu' Eva lui avait posées, et faire le lien. Sur le moment j' avais plutôt eu l' intention de me précipiter ici pour l' empêcher de faire cette ânerie. Pas que j' ai envie de sauver la vie de ce cinglé. Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne un compte personnel c' est tout; se battre contre les soldats qui nous attaquent, c' est une chose, mais ce type est différend de tous ceux qu' on a pu rencontrer. Un vrai fêlé. Y' a autre chose de purement et simplement terrorisant chez lui. Une intelligence malsaine. Il est dangereux. Si Eva a voulu le tuer, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. À supposer qu' on puisse réellement avoir une " bonne raison" de tuer. Je ne suis pas vraiment persuadé que ce soit une bonne chose pour elle. Est-ce que ça suffira à la soulager?

N' empêche… Elle en met, un temps… ça fait belle lurette que ma montre a rendu l' âme, je n' ai pas la moindre idée du temps qui s' est écoulé depuis le moment où elle est entrée de l' appartement, mais ça fait bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

Cette fois, ça suffit, je vais voir.

Au moment où ma main approche de la poignée, celle-ci disparaît. La porte s' ouvre précipitamment, et Eva me rentre presque dedans. Elle a le visage complètement défait, livide. Ses vêtement sont maculés de sang. Je panique aussitôt. _Je n' aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller. Je le savais… _

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? Je m' affole.

Elle garde les yeux baissés et semble chercher son souffle.

- Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ? Tu es blessée ?? Mais réponds !

- Non ça va. Je n' ai rien. On y va, murmure-t-elle d' une voix étranglée en me contournant pour retourner vers l' ascenseur..

- Eva…

Mais qu' est-ce qu' elle a ?

Je l' attrape par le bras tandis qu' elle passe à côté de moi pour la forcer à me faire face. Elle refuse de lever la tête.

- Eva, mais dis moi…

Elle agrippe ma veste. Ça y est, elle va me faire la tête au carré. Je sav…

Et soudain elle appuie sa tête contre mon torse.

Et éclate en sanglots.

* * *

_Commentaire de l' auteur : _

Voilà pour le chapitre 17 ! Oui, je sais, encore une fois, j' en ai mis, du temps, même si j' avais promis que ce serait plus régulier. Gomeeeeeeeeen.

A l' écriture, pour commencer, j' ai bloqué un bon moment sur la partie où ils discutent de ce qu' ils doivent faire pour se débarrasser du vaisseau, et dans quel ordre: libérer les prisonniers d' abord? Saboter le vaisseau? Je ne comptais pas les faire aller jusqu' à la salle des commandes, au départ; ils devaient aller à chaque étage libérer les prisonniers, mais il aurait fallu les séparer pour qu' ils ne perdent pas trop de temps, et il valait mieux qu' ils gardent quand même Zack à l' œil au cas où… je voulais que ça ait l' air logique. Pas évident. Enfin bref. Par contre, ils devaient aller dans la salle des machines pour saboter le moteur; en allant directement dans la salle des commandes du vaisseau, ce n' était pas nécessaire, alors j' ai laissé tomber.

À la dernière minute, j' ai aussi ajouté la dispute à propos de Zack. En relisant, je me suis dit qu' Etan devrait être un peu plus méfiant, se dire qu' il pouvait s' agir d' un piège. Et puis, je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps qu' ils ne s' étaient pas disputés, aussi lol

Le fait qu' il y ait d' autres prisonniers, ça m' a plus embêtée qu' autre chose, parce que je n' avais pas envie de me fatiguer encore à trouver un moyen de les libérer sans qu' Eva et les autres aient à s' en encombrer par la suite; c' est juste que là aussi ça me semblait plus logique. Je veux dire : plusieurs étages avec rien que des cellules et seulement 2 prisonniers dedans?? N' importe quoi. Et puis, vu qu' Eva a dû vérifier les noms de chaque prisonniers pour retrouver Etan, elle était forcément au courant qu' il y avait d' autres personnes. Donc voilà, j' ai dû m' embêter à trouver un moyen de les faire libérer pour ne pas rendre Eva et les deux autres zigotos responsables d' un massacre d' innocents

La scène où Eva tue Zukerdint… Mmh, à vrai dire j' ai hésité à la mettre, parce que je n' étais vraiment pas à l' aise en la relisant. Pas seulement le fait qu' il soit en caleçon lol. Ce détail, c' est juste que je voulais créer une espèce de décalage: _l' héroïne tue le grand méchant qui est en caleçon. Comme l' héroïne avec du coton dans les narines parce que son équipier lui a malencontreusement pété le nez._

_Vraiment n' importe quoi._

Mais j' en avais envie, alors voilà. Et toc. En fait, c' est le fait qu' il trouble Eva, qu' elle soit en totale confusion quand elle est avec lui. Je voulais qu' elle ne comprenne pas ce qu' elle ressent, et que celui qui la lit soit un peu perdu aussi. Pas qu' elle soit amoureuse du méchant, oulala attention, mais c' est, pour moi, un mélange d' extrême répulsion et de fascination de ce qu' il arrive à dire ce qu' elle ressent au fond. Je voulais faire de Zukerdint un personnage important. Ça doit paraître bizarre et maladroit qu' Eva ne s' interroge que maintenant sur ce qu' elle fait, sur sa façon de tuer. Bon, elle le fait de plus en plus souvent aussi, faut dire. Et elle a de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser à force d' accumuler les coups durs, la peur, la méfiance, la rage. Eva est l' héroïne de l' histoire, mais ce n' est pas quelqu' un de tout blanc non plus. Le côté obscur de la force mouhahaha…

Hem pardon.

La guerre ça change les gens, c' est perturbant, surtout à cet âge, vous ne pensez-pas? Alors voilà. En fait, ça irait plus vite de dire qu' elle est train de perdre la tête lol. Non, non, je ne serais pas méchante au point de l' amener jusque là, quand même. Disons qu' elle est juste complètement traumatisée. Voilàààààà. Je suis sympa, non?

Au niveau de la conversation avec Zukerdint sur son lit ( de mort ) j' ai été un assez embêtée. Je ne voulais pas donner le beau rôle à Zukerdint en disant qu' en fait il défendait une cause noble. Je ne voulais pas non plus que celui qui lise croit que la BGU est comme Esthar et cherche à dominer le monde. C' est juste ce que Zukerdint croit, mais le monde ne fonctionne pas selon sa vision des choses. Squall s' en fout de la domination du monde. J' ai trouvé ça un peu faible, les arguments d' Eva face à ce que disait Zukerdint, même si cet aspect était volontaire : il y a de réelles bonnes motivations à la BGU, mais Eva est tellement larguée, bouleversée qu' elle n' arrive pas à se défendre; j' avais peur que ceux qui lisent ça se disent que Zukerdint avait raison. Il a une façon de parler qui rend les choses ambiguës, qui font qu' on peut se dire que ce n' est pas tout à fait faux, même si on sait que c' est le cas. C' est ce qui trouble tellement Eva.

Puis j' ai hésité à dire que la BGU avait réussi à s' échapper. J' étais tentée, évidemment, de faire parvenir Eva et Etan jusqu' à la BGU et de les faire participer à la libération. Mais d' un autre côté, je me suis dit qu' ils n' avaient pas forcément à se trouver au beau milieu des évènements les plus importants. Ce sont les héros de mon histoire, certes, mais forcément ceux des évènements; je veux dire que le coup des deux p'tits jeunes qui comme par hasard sont les seuls à arriver à sauver le monde - surtout après avoir été aussi paumés - j'y crois pas trop. C' est surtout au niveau de Squall que les choses se passent, et là il va falloir que vous vous imaginiez lol.

Ah. La fin du chapitre avec le point de vue d' Etan. Est-ce que vous avez eu du mal à comprendre que c' était bien lui qui parlait ? Ça faisait un bon moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. Lui donner un peu la parole, à ce pauvre bougre. À vrai dire, j' avais même pensé, à un moment, réécrire l' histoire de son point de vue, une fois la fic terminée pour mettre les 2 histoires en parallèle. Mais d' un : vous connaissez l' histoire, maintenant, et ça n' apporterait pas grand chose, si ce n' est la possibilité de mieux connaître l' un des personnages; de deux: l' intérêt de l' histoire, pour moi en tout cas, est justement qu' il n' y a le point de vue que d' un seul des personnages, qui a une vision assez limitée des choses; plus elle en apprend, plus on en sait nous-même; on voit son évolution par la façon dont elle observe les choses. Si on sait depuis le début nous-même qu' Etan n' est pas le monstre qu' elle voulait bien imaginer, qu' il est en réalité un pauvre garçon à la vie bien misérable, où est l' intérêt? Il n' y a pas grand chose de plus à découvrir sur Eva, en dehors de la façon dont il peut la voir. Mais ça je pense avoir donné assez d' éléments là-dessus. Pas la peine d' en rajouter des tonnes.

N' empêche que j' étais vraiment - et que je suis toujours un peu - tentée de la faire, cette histoire parallèle. Même si ce n' est pas du point de vue d' Etan; à la limite ça aurait pu être de celui d' une personne restée à la BGU. Qu' on voit ce qui s' y passe, et puis histoire de mieux connaître les autres persos. Pourquoi pas ? Je ne mets pas tout à fait ces idées de côté - sait-on jamais, peut-être qu' un jour… - , mais je préfère quand même dire que même si j' ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, je ne serai pas mécontente quand ce sera fini. J' ai un peu envie de changer d' univers. J' ai déjà pas mal d' idées de nouveaux fics, et je vais essayer de me motiver pour corriger ceux que j' ai déjà commencés et les terminer. Je ne sais pas si j' arriverai à me retenir d' en commencer un avant que ce soit fait lol. L' autre problème sera de me retenir de faire le même genre de personnage qu' Eva. C' est vraiment trop tentant. enfin bon, on y est pas encore.

Bon. La BGU est libre, maintenant. Inutile de dire qu' à ce stade de l' histoire, la fin de la fic n' est plus très loin. Ah ben oui, faut bien y arriver un jour.

Allez, allez! Un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires !


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say ?  
Would it matter anyway ?  
Would it change how you feel ?_

Je n' aurais jamais du laisser Eva y aller, j' en étais sûr. Je savais bien que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de faire ça. Qu' elle réussisse à le tuer ou non, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose pour elle ? Est-ce que la vengeance à déjà apporté quoi que ce soit de bon ? Bon sang… Qu' est-ce que ce malade a bien pu lui faire ? Est-ce qu' il l' a blessée? Qu 'est-ce qu' il a bien pu faire pour qu' elle soit dans cet état-là? Est-ce qu' elle est allée jusqu' au bout de ce qu' elle voulait faire ?

Je reste debout comme un idiot devant elle, les bras ballants, comme statufié, pendant qu' elle verse toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon T-Shirt. Je constate avec effroi que ses mains sont maculées de sang. Ses vêtements aussi en étaient tachés, mais je n' ai constaté aucune déchirure ou blessure quand elle était face à moi. Elle l' aurait dit si elle avait été blessée. Elle en a l' habitude, ce n' est pas sa façon de réagir. Alors c' est forcément autre chose…

Qu' est-ce que je suis censé faire?? En temps normal, si elle s' était approché de moi comme ça, ça aurait été pour me casser la figure. _À vrai dire, si n' importe qui s' était approché de moi ça aurait été pour cette raison_…

Tout ça pour dire que c' est bien la première fois que ce genre de chose m' arrive. Je me sens encore plus paniqué que tout à l' heure, alors que quelques minutes auparavant j' aurais trouvé ça difficilement possible... Personne n' a jamais eu besoin de moi pour être réconforté, et on peut dire que dans ce domaine je suis sacrément rouillé.

Ce n' est pas son cas, je ne peux m' empêcher de songer avec un peu de tristesse. Elle, elle a toujours eu quelqu' un pour la consoler, l' écouter quand elle n' allait pas bien. Quelqu' un en qui elle avait confiance. Et ça fait trop longtemps qu' elle est toute seule.

_Moi, ça ne compte pas._

Le silence hante l' immense couloir, uniquement troublé par les pleurs à moitié étouffés d' Eva.Je m' aperçois que je suis plus grand que je ne le pensais par rapport à elle; en fait, je dois bien faire une tête de plus qu' elle. Je la voyais toujours énergique, forte, avec une aura qui semblait faire d' elle une géante capable de tout, quasiment invulnérable. Et maintenant elle semble tellement jeune, tellement frêle… Tout est sens dessous depuis quelque temps, décidément…

Et en même temps… Le fait qu' elle soit venue comme ça vers moi… Je ne peux pas nier que ça fait quelque chose.

Peut-être que finalement ça compte, que je sois là, pour au moins une personne…

Pour au moins ce moment.

Est-ce que je dois… euh… lui tapoter dans le dos ? Est-ce que je peux… _la serrer dans mes bras _? J' ai l' impression qu'ils se changent en plomb rien qu' à cette idée. Il y a quelques heures nous en étions encore à nous traiter de tous les noms, et maintenant elle vient pleurer auprès de moi. Elle va finir par me rendre chèvre.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveaux sur elle, son visage crispé, ses joues ruisselantes, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots, et mon cœur se serre à nouveau.

Légèrement hésitant - _est-ce que qu' elle ne va pas finir par se reprendre au moment où je vais la toucher et m' arracher les bras pour m' apprendre ??_ - j' arrive à remonter mes bras. Alors que j' arrive à les passer autour de ses épaules tout en retenant mon souffle, le talkie walkie accroché à ma ceinture grésille, puis une voix se fait entendre, nous faisant sursauter.

- _Zack_… je peste intérieurement en reconnaissant la voix. _Mais qu' est-ce qu' il veut, encore ?_

- Etan ? Euh… Etan ??… _est-ce qu' il marche vraiment, ce truc _? Euh… vous m' entendez ?? Allô ? _Allô_ ??

Eva s' éloigne de moi presque dans un bond et j' attrape le talkie en maudissant cet engin de malheur.

- Je t' entends, c' est bon, je soupire.

- Ouf. C' est juste que vous m' avez demandé de vous prévenir quand les prisonniers auraient fini d' évacuer et j…

_Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles_.

La voix de Zack s' insinue difficilement dans ma tête, à travers les idées et les images qui tourbillonnent et se bousculent à toute vitesse.

La salle de torture. Les élèves blessés, les tirs, les morts. Zukerdint. Son sourire carnassier, et ses paroles, ses menaces. Mon arme plantée dans sa poitrine. Et le soulagement ensuite.

Je ne me souviens même plus très bien comment je suis sortie de là, tout est tellement confus. J' avais l' impression de suffoquer ; ma tête allait exploser en mille morceaux... c' était tellement insupportable, il fallait que je sorte.

C' est fini. Il ne fera plus rien. Plus jamais. A personne.

Je reprends mes esprits doucement. Les images s' estompent, s' éloignent. Les cris s' apaisent et un sentiment de bien être m' envahit peu à peu, tandis que j' émerge lentement.

J' ouvre des yeux brouillés de larmes, avec l' impression de me réveiller d' un rêve pénible. Je me rends compte que je tiens les deux pans d' une veste dans mes mains complètement crispées. Mes mains maculées de sang. Je m' éloigne prestement, complètement mortifiée et je fixe Etan, complètement hagarde en me demandant comment je suis arriver là. Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? Mais tu perds complètement les pédales, ma pauvre…

J' ai un mal fou à me reprendre. Ma parole, je suis en train de me transformer en Meryl… j' arrive à mettre la main sur un mouchoir, heureusement. Etan est en train de discuter avec Zack grâce au talkie, sans me quitter des yeux.

_

* * *

_

_I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close,  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal…_

* * *

Etan finit par se rapprocher. 

- Zack vient de me dire que les prisonniers ont fini d' évacuer le vaisseaux, on va pouvoir passer à la suite.

Il m' observe toujours avec insistance. Je détoure le regard, gênée.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demande-t-il.

Ça y est, je vais passer pour la pleurnicheuse de service, maintenant…

- Bien sûr que ça va, je rétorque d' un ton farouche, en prenant immédiatement conscience de la stupidité de ma réponse après une scène pareille. Je… Ça… ça ira, je soupire. Merci. Tu sais, c' est juste que… tu vois, il… je… enfin…

Je n' arrive même pas à trouver les mots… Comment expliquer ce que ça m' a fait de me trouver face à Zukerdint, de l' entendre parler comme ça… ce n' est qu' un homme, à la fin. Un homme complètement cinglé, mais rien qu' un homme !

- Hey, c' est rien, m'interrompt-il. Je comprends, ça n' a pas dû être facile.

Il ne comprend rien du tout, mais il a l' air sincèrement inquiet. Ça me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Il se fait vraiment du souci. J' ai fait une de ces scènes, aussi! Pas étonnant qu' il soit affolé. Faut vraiment que je me reprenne.

- Désolée de… de t' avoir sauté dessus comme ça, dis-je en essayant d' en rire.

- Bah c' est rien, j' ai l' habitude, fait-il d' un ton crâneur.

Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de sourire. Si on m' avait dit qu' un jour ça me ferait du bien de l' avoir près de moi…

* * *

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel…_

* * *

Et soudain je réalise ce que je viens de me dire. _Ça me fait du bien qu' il soit là_. On peut même carrément dire que je suis allée pleurer dans ses bras, comme je l' aurais fait avec Casey ou Bess. 

Ça me fait un choc. Comment les choses ont-elles pu changer à ce point ? Je me rends compte que je le fixe du regard, complètement hébétée. Lui aussi le remarque, malheureusement.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- O… Oui, on devrait y aller, je réponds précipitamment.

Il m' observe encore un moment comme s' il tournait une pensée dans sa tête, puis il hoche la tête.

- Retourne rejoindre Zack, je vais aller vérifier quelque chose.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Juste un truc q…

- _Vérifier quoi_ ? J' insiste.

Il soupire.

- Je vais voir à l' intérieur s' il n' y a pas des documents qui pourraient nous aider.

Je sens des larmes monter à nouveau à mes yeux en me remémorant les dernières paroles de Zukerdint.

- Il n' y a aucun moyen… je murmure.

- Aucun moyen de quoi? demande-t-il, ne comprenant pas à quoi je fais allusion.

- Aucun moyen de… de… pour…

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois à son expression qu' il comprend soudain. Et moi je me sens plus stupide que jamais. Il ne songeait même pas à lui même et à une façon de débarrasser de son problème avec son G-Force et moi j' en rajoute une couche en lui assénant cette nouvelle à laquelle il s' attendait probablement, mais à laquelle il préférait sûrement ne pas penser.

Il se met face à moi, le visage grave, pour m' obliger à le regarder. Et voilà, mes larmes reprennent de plus belle…

- Je lui ai demandé... Il m' a dit que... Qu' il n' y avait pas de remède… je bégaie.

- Eva…

- Il n' y a pas moyen de stopper c…

- Est-ce que c' est à cause de ça que tu es dans cet état ?

J' ai un sursaut.

- Pas du tout ! Je m' énerve.

Je l' ai obligé à appeler son G-Force à plusieurs reprises, alors que ça peut le tuer. A cause de moi ça aurait pu lui être fatal. Et il le refera s' il croit que c' est la seule solution, et ce sera encore de ma faute. Et cette fois-là ça le tuera sûrement. Il ne mérite pas de subir ce qu' on lui a fait. Personne ne le mérite. Alors bien sûr que je cherchais un moyen de le guérir. Bien sûr que ça m' a fait quelque chose quand Zukerdint m' a annoncé en souriant qu' il n' y avait pas la moindre solution !Mais plutôt me faire couper en petits morceaux que de lui raconter tout ça. Il va me pourrir la vie.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, et Etan semble ne plus savoir quoi dire. Moi, je voudrais rentrer sous terre.

- Je vais voir à l' intérieur. Il y aura sûrement des informations sur le moyen de retrouver la BGU ou sur les projets d' Esthar, c' est tout ce que je cherche.

En proie à une angoisse sourde, je m' empresse de le retenir en lui racontant ce que Zukerdint m' a raconté. Il est soulagé d' apprendre que la BGU est libre et que mon père est en vie, mais veut tout de même rentrer. Il pense que Zukerdint ne m' a probablement pas tout dit. C' est probablement vrai, mais je préfèrerais tout de même qu' il n' y aille pas, parce que s' il rentre il est hors de question que je reste ici à l' attendre ou que je redescende pour le laisser seul aller là-dedans.

* * *

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real..._

* * *

- Tu ne devrais pas… je murmure encore, angoissée sans savoir pourquoi. 

Zukerdint est mort, hein, qu' est-ce qu' il pourrait me faire de plus ? Mais moi je suis morte de trouille, j' y peux rien. Etan ne veut pas changer d' avis et il pousse la porte d' entrée. Il y règne, et c' est la cas de le dire, un silence de mort. Un frisson me parcourt, et une envie furieuse de prendre mes jambes à mon cou m' envahit. Etan avance rapidement, regardant furtivement autour de lui, pour voir s' il ne trouve pas de dossier importants. Il se dirige vers la chambre. J' ai du mal à poser mes yeux sur le lit, m' attendant presque à voir Zukerdint se redresser et se mettre à rire comme un dément. On s' imagine que les personnes comme lui sont immortelles et invulnérables. Qu' elles ne peuvent pas se faire avoir aussi bêtement et que ça cache forcément quelque chose. Etan s' en approche, prend le pouls de Zukerdint, et hoche la tête. Il retire l' arme plantée dans sa poitrine et la jette sur le côté.

- On ne risque plus rien de sa part.

Je déglutis avec difficulté en observant le cadavre. Non, on ne risque plus rien. Maintenant j' en suis enfin certaine.

Etan se dirige vers la petite table couverte de papiers que Zukerdint m' avait désignée. Il y a bien un rapport indiquant la lourde défaite de la flotte chargée d' escorter la BGU, et la libération de cette dernière par ses alliés, puis sa disparition. La moitié de la flotte estharienne restante a dû se replier et rentrer à la base. Mais leur chef a bel et bien été tué lors de l' affrontement, lorsque, cherchant à empêcher l' évasion de la BGU il s' est introduit dans le vaisseau-université et a dû se battre contre le directeur. Quelques soldats qui l' accompagnaient ont pu retourner sur un de leurs propres vaisseaux et ont rapporté l' événement. Etan arrive à mettre la main sur l' ordinateur personnel de Zukerdint, qui ne nous apprend pas grand chose de plus. Il y a bien un rapport d' étude qui confirme ce que Zukerdint m' a dit: il n' y a pas moyen de guérir de son foutu truc. J' observe Etan. Il ne dit pas un mot en lisant, mais je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Puis il ferme le fichier et continue à parcourir le reste du contenu de l' ordinateur, sans rien trouver qui nous intéresse.

Le talkie walkie grésille à nouveau.

- Etan ? Vous m' entendez ? Etan ! Répondez c' est urgent!

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe, encore? Grogne-t-il.

- Vous devriez venir voir tout de suite, il y a un problème !

- Quoi ? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?

- Il y a des vaisseaux de combat qui approchent !

Nous retournons vers la salle de commande en quatrième vitesse. Lorsque nous entrons, Zack est debout à côté du pilote qu' il tient toujours en joue comme s' il n' avait pas osé bouger depuis notre départ de peur de se déconcentrer.

- Des vaisseaux de combats? Qu' est-ce que c' est que cette histoire? C' est qui, au juste? Des vaisseaux d' Esthar? Je demande en m' avançant, à nouveau maîtresse de moi-même.

- Leurs codes d' identification ne sont pas ceux d' Esthar, répond le pilote d' une petite voix. Vu leur vitesse, on ne peut que supposer que ce sont des vaisseaux de combat, mais on n' en sait pas plus.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, après avoir été capturés par deux ennemis différents en deux jours ! Je pousse de son siège un des co-pilotes qui tombe à terre et je m' installe à sa place.

Zack a l' air soulagé de nous voir. Je me doute que ça n' a pas dû être facile pour lui. Je me penche ensuite sur le radar. Je ne pige toujours rien à ce truc, mais on voit clairement cinq petites taches blanches. Etan se rapproche également, les sourcils froncés.

Une plainte étouffée sur ma droite attire mon attention. Je remarque qu' un des co-pilotes, une femme, et qui se trouve juste un peu plus loin, se tient le bras plein de sang, le visage crispé. Je jette un œil interrogateur à Zack.

- Elle a essayé de m' attaquer.. vous m' aviez dit que.. que si quelqu' un essayait de…

- Tu as fait ce qu' il fallait, je le rassure.

Je me doutais bien en le laissant là que nous courions de gros risques : s' il avait voulu nous trahir ç' aurait été le moment idéal : il aurait pu faire libérer les soldats et nous aurions été finis. Au final, Etan et moi aurions sûrement tout de même réussi par trouver un moyen de nous en sortir, mais ça n' aurait pas été du gâteau. Ensuite il y aurait eu le risque que Zack se fasse embobiner par les autres mais il a fallu me fier à mon jugement pour lui faire confiance. Et il s' est bien débrouillé. Et puis, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment faire autrement. Tout ce que je vois, c' est que les co-pilotes et le pilote semblent dans leurs petits souliers. Je me tourne vers ce dernier.

- Est-ce qu' il y a une chance pour qu' ils ne nous aient pas repérés et qu' ils soient là par hasard ?

- Ils ont aussi des radars. Et ils arrivent droit sur nous, répond le pilote. D' ailleurs on ne va pas tarder à les avoir en visuel.

- Il y a un moyen de les éviter ? demande Etan.

- Leurs vaisseaux sont beaucoup plus légers et rapides. En faisant tourner les moteurs à plein régime maintenant, on gagnerait du temps, mais pas tellement plus.

- Bon, mais on ne va pas les attendre ici non plus. On fait quoi, alors ? je demande.

-_ Les voilà _! s' écrie un des copilotes en pointant du doigt devant notre vaisseau.

Je me dresse et je me penche en avant en m' appuyant sur la table de commande. J' observe les vaisseaux qui arrivent en plissant des yeux. Ils approchent à toute vitesse. Tout à coup un cri de joie m' échappe:

- C' est Trabia !! je m' écrie en reconnaissant les couleurs des engins. C' est des vaisseaux de Trabia ! Ils nous ont trouvé!

- Et ils nous ont verrouillés, continue plus sobrement le pilote.

- Ils nous ont _quoi_?

- Ils nous ont verrouillés comme cible.

- Ca veut dire qu' ils vont nous tirer dessus, complète d' une voix blanche le co-pilote que j' avais viré de son fauteuil.

- _Quoi _??

Je me tourne vers Etan, ahurie. On est dans un vaisseau estharien, évidemment qu' ils vont nous attaquer! Ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu' on est dedans, et encore moins qu' ils n' ont plus rien à craindre de la part de se vaisseau…

- Contactez tout de suite l' un des vaisseaux ! Je m' écrie. Dites-leur que ce n' est plus un vaisseau dirigé par Esthar, vite ! Utilisez la radio !

- Vous voulez parler de la machine que vous avez détruite en tirant sur l' ingénieur en entrant, raille la femme co-pilote blessée.

Toi, ma vieille, si tu changes pas de ton, je te bousille l' autre bras, c' est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher. Comme je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parlait, le pilote désigne un boîtier que je n' avais pas remarqué d' où s' échappe un filet de fumée.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, non ? Demande Etan.

- J' ai bien peur que non, soupire le pilote.

- Deux autres vaisseaux nous ont verrouillé, continue le copilote.

- Merde. Est-ce qu' il y a un moyen d' esquiver les missiles ?

- Ces vaisseaux sont beaucoup plus rapides que nous, parce qu' ils sont plus petits et donc plus légers. Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose, mais n' espérez pas trop.

Les vaisseaux font feu et deux secondes plus tard, le notre est violemment secoué.

- Merde merde et meeeerde ! je jure en tapant sur le tableau de bord.

- Alors qu' est-ce qu' on fait ? demande le pilote. On riposte?

- Mais certainement pas, espèce d' imbécile ! je m' énerve.

- Est-ce qu' on risque vraiment quelque chose ? Ce sont de petits vaisseaux, fait remarquer Etan.

- Ce sont des vaisseaux très évolués, et ils sont cinq. En s' y mettant tous, ils peuvent y arriver facilement, surtout si on ne riposte pas…

- J' ai dit _hors de question_ ! Je hurle. Si vous touchez à un seul des canons, je vous envoie moi-même par dessus bord ! Vous pilotez et vous vous taisez, compris ?!!

Je me lève et je me mets à faire les cent pas dans la cabine. J' hallucine, on a enfin retrouvé Trabia, et non seulement ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là mais en plus ils nous attaquent! Une nouvelle secousse me fait presque perdre l' équilibre.

Il n' y a aucune façon de les prévenir, et ils vont continuer à nous tirer dessus. Il ne reste pas cinquante solutions.

- On évacue, j' annonce. On ne va quand même pas attendre à l' intérieur qu' ils nous réduisent en bouillie jusqu' à se qu' ils se rendent compte qu' ils n' attaquent pas les bonnes personnes.

Etan m' approuve d' un hochement de la tête.

- On va les laisser attaquer ; arrangez-vous pour que le vaisseau aille s' écraser le plus tard possible quelque part où il ne pourra pas faire de dégâts.

Le pilotes et les copilotes, que nous tenons toujours en joue, nous regardent d' un air effaré. Ils doivent craindre qu' on ne les oblige finalement à rester ici. Mais une parole donnée est une parole donnée.

- Vous n' aurez qu' à prendre un autre vaisseau. On avait dit que si vous nous aidiez on vous laisserait tranquilles.

Ils soupirent de soulagement, sauf la copilote à laquelle je jette un regard noir. Peu importe, après tout. Je veux juste ne plus avoir affaire à eux. On n' a plus de temps à perdre. Le pilote dirige le vaisseau vers un endroit désert tandis que les autres se précipitent hors de la salle pour courir au hangar. Une fois qu' ils ne seront plus aux commandes, il n' y aura pas intérêt à s' attarder. Puis il nous laisse également et court rejoindre les autres. Nous-mêmes nous dévalons les couloirs pour rejoindre les capsules de sauvetage. Nous pourrions les obliger à nous emmener toujours sous la menace de nos armes, mais je n' y tiens pas plus que ça. J' ai eu ma dose d' esthariens pour tout le reste de ma vie, merci bien. Zack part avec nous, bien entendu. Les vaisseaux de Trabia continuent à nous tirer dessus, et nous sommes parfois obligés de nous retenir aux murs pour ne pas être projetés à terre. Notre vaisseau commence à pencher dangereusement sur le côté, et je me demande si nous resterons encore longtemps dans les airs. Après une éternité, nous finissons par arriver à niveau des capsules de sauvetage. J' entends Etan pousser un juron.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? je demande, en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

C' est Zack qui répond d' une voix blanche en se tournant vers moi.

- Les capsules de sauvetage… il n' y en a plus une seule.

_- Quoi_ ???

Je les pousse pour regarder le couloir. C' est pourtant vrai. Toutes les portes sont fermées, signe que les capsules de sauvetage ne sont pas en place. Pendant un moment je reste hébétée, puis je comprends.

_Les prisonniers._ Ils sont passés par là, évidemment, c' était aussi le seul moyen pour eux de s' échapper. Pourquoi est-ce que je n' ai pas pensé à ce détail _avant_ ??

Alors il ne reste plus qu' une solution. Celle que me donne à chaque fois des sueurs froides.

- Je suppose qu' on n' a plus qu' à monter jusqu' au hangar, fait Etan, qui pense à la même chose que moi.

_Oh mon Dieu, non, pas ça.._.

Une nouvelle secousse me rappelle à l' ordre. _Ma vieille, c' est prendre un vaisseau ou attendre que celui-ci s' écrase quelque part_… tu préfères quoi ?

Le choix est vite fait. Nous remontons donc en quatrième vitesse jusqu' au hangar en priant pour que, contre toute probabilité, le pilote et les autres soient toujours là.

Nous sortons de l' ascenseur en courant à en perdre haleine, et Etan défonce presque la porte du hangar. Il reste bien quelques vaisseaux, mais la porte extérieure ouverte nous indique que nous arrivons trop tard : les autres ont déjà filé. Elle nous permet aussi de voir que nous descendons vraiment très très rapidement, et que si nous ne voulons pas nous écraser, nous avons un choix plus qu' urgent à faire. Zack a l' air complètement désespéré et se laisse tomber à terre. Etan se tourne vers moi.

- On n' a pas vraiment le choix, Eva…

- _Je_ n' ai pas le choix, je rectifie, me résignant. Bon, on va chercher un vaisseau, alors…

Nous parcourons le petit hangar à la recherche du vaisseau le plus petit et le plus facilement maniable possible. Je finis par choisir celui qui a le moins de boutons et nous sautons tous à l' intérieur. Je trouve rapidement le démarreur et j' allume sans plus perdre de temps. Je ne sais même pas à quoi sert la moitié des commandes, et je regarde les boutons clignoter devant moi, paniquée. Pas la peine de compter sur les garçons, ils sont encore plus largués que moi, et ne peuvent que me supplier de me décider en vitesse. Ce n'est pas exactement le moment idéal pour une leçon intensive de conduite. Désespérée, je finis par attraper une manette que je pousse à fond, et le moteur s' arrête. Merde, qu' est-ce que j' ai fait encore ?

- On a calé ou quoi ? demande Etan en avançant la tête.

- Le ferme, je grogne, nerveuse.

- Je voudrais pas t' affoler, mais là ça urge vraiment !

- La ferme !!

Je remets le moteur en marche. Bon, le problème ça doit être le frein. Mais où est-ce qu' ils l' ont mis, à la fin ? Et ça, c' est quoi ? Oups, non on va éviter de lancer une torpille ici. Bon et ça ? Alleluia, c' est bien le frein ! maintenant qu' il est débloqué, je pousse à nouveau la manette de tout à l' heure et nous traversons le hangar à toute vitesse, plus ou moins en direction de la porte. En la franchissant, l' une des ailes en emporte un bout et nous parvenons à sortir du vaisseau. Le fait que nous nous mettions immédiatement à tomber à pic me rappelle soudainement que je n' ai pas activé les réacteurs qui doivent nous maintenir en l' air.

- Mais qu' est-ce que tu fabriques ? crie Etan, tu tiens à ce qu' on s' écrase plus rapidement, c' est ça ?

- Tu veux peut-être prendre ma place ? je hurle tout en continuant à fouiller le tableau de bord à la recherche de cette maudite commande.

- Il arrivent ! crie Zack en montrant du doigt un des vaisseaux de Trabia s' approchant dangereusement.

- La radio ! Il faut les prévenir. Il y a une radio ici? je crie en cherchant frénétiquement.

- Toi, pilote ! je vais la chercher la radio… dit précipitamment Etan.

Mince, les réacteurs, c' est vrai… Bon, ça, ça sert à quoi ? non, ça c' est pour activer l' autre torpille, c' est pas le moment.

- Il nous tirent dessus ! crie encore Zack.

Je relève les yeux et je vois un éclair rouge se diriger vers nous. Sans réfléchir j' empoigne les commandes et je tourne au hasard, les yeux fermés en attendant le choc. Etan me secoue l' épaule.

- Wow, t' as réussi à l' éviter, bravo ! c' était génial !

- Evidemment que j' ai réussi, je bougonne, sans réussir à y croire.

Où sont ces fichus boutons pour les réacteurs, à la fin ? ça, c' est pour les phares, là pour augment la vitesse… Merci, on descend déjà trop vite à mon goût. Et ça ?

Eurêka, je suis un génie ! le vaisseau stoppe immédiatement sa chute et nous sentons une grande poussée sous notre vaisseau. Surpris, notre poursuivant ne s' arrête pas à temps et son tir se perd dans les airs. Mais notre vaisseau va toujours trop vite pour moi. Je n' arrive pas à le faire rester stable, nous sommes secoués dans tous les sens, et je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas normal. Je vois à peine ce que je suis en train de faire; je serais en train de foncer dans une montagne, je ne m' en apercevrais même pas.

- Où est-ce qu' on va ? demande Zack, un peu inquiet.

- C' est pas moi qui décide, j' arrive pas à contrôler le vaisseau ! je grogne en tentant de ralentir.

Tout ce que je veux c' est réussir à me poser sur le sol le moins violemment possible. Je demande quand même pas grand chose. J' ai réussi à remonter légèrement, on ne s' écrasera pas tout de suite. J' aperçois au loin la terre, une grande plaine où je devrais être capable de m' arrêter si ces imbéciles veulent bien arrêter nous tirer dessus. Un choc à l' arrière du vaisseau me fait momentanément perdre les commandes.

- On est touchés ! s' écrie Etan, comme si je ne m' en étais pas rendu compte toute seule.

L' un des réacteurs qui nous maintenaient en l' air est mort, je ne contrôle plus la direction de l' appareil, et on recommence à descendre plus vite que je ne le voudrais. Formidable; qu' est-ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant ?

Aidée par Etan, je tire de toutes mes forces sur les commandes pour nous redresser, pendant que Zack vérifie si on nous tire pas dessus à nouveau.

- Ca sert à rien, on va s' écraser, souffle Etan en se rasseyant. S' ils ne nous font pas exploser avant.

- Il s' en vont ! Ils s' en vont !! s' écrie Zack.

Surprise, je tourne la tête de son côté. A travers la fumée épaisse que dégage l' arrière de notre appareil, on voit clairement les vaisseaux de Trabia s' éloigner. Je n' aurais jamais cru ça, mais ça me soulage. A court terme c' est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- Evidemment qu' ils nous laissent, ils ont bien compris qu' ils n' avaient pas à se fatiguer, puisqu' on va s' écraser tous seuls… maugréé Etan.

- Hé, je fais ce que je peux hein… je proteste, toujours en m' agrippant au levier pour tenter de redresser l' appareil qui continue inexorablement de piquer du nez.

- J' ai pas dit ça pour toi… Bon sang, on va s' écraser dans la mer, regardez !

- Je sais pas nager ! fait Zack, paniqué.

- T' en auras pas besoin si on continue à cette vitesse, marmonne Etan en tirant lui aussi de toutes ses forces sur le levier.

J' écrase frénétiquement les boutons pour stopper le réacteur arrière, mais ça nous ralentit à peine, à cause du poids de l' appareil. Il faut vraiment que nous arrivions à nous redresser.

* * *

_When it's just me and you.  
__Who knows what we could do.  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day._

* * *

Le levier se redresse lentement, le vaisseau aussi, et nous poussons un soupire de soulagement. Nous ralentissons aussi légèrement. En revanche, j'ai toujours du mal à nous maintenir la tête en haut, la direction ne répond pas. Et on descend moins vite, mais on descend quand même… 

- Ecoute, de toute façon il va falloir atterrir, alors autant s' y préparer, fait Etan. Où est-ce que tu comptes nous écraser ?

Je lui lance un regard noir mais je reconnais qu' « atterrir » n' aurait pas vraiment été le terme le plus exact pour définir ce qui nous attend.

Scrutant le paysage, je m' aperçois que nous nous sommes complètement éloignés de la plaine que j' avais vu tout à l' heure. Il y a bien la terre là-bas, près de la forêt, mais elle est très éloignée... Reste à savoir comment y arriver en un seul morceau…

- Eva, regarde devant toi, à la fin !

- Aide-moi, dans ce cas ! Je cherche si ce sont pas des sièges éjectables…

- Des sièges _quoi_ ? demande Zack d' une voix étranglée.

- Ca m' étonnerait… attend, je regarde, dit Etan en se penchant sur son siège.

- V… Vous voulez éjecter quoi ? demande Zack affolé.

- Non, apparemment il n' y a rien, finit par dire Etan, et on entend Zack soupirer de soulagement.

- Et des parachutes ? je demande.

Zack laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif tandis qu' Etan se lève à leur recherche.

- S… Sauter en plein vol ?

- T' as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

Evidemment, qu' il n' en a pas.

- Non plus. J'ai regardé partout, dit Etan en se rasseyant.

- Génial, je grogne. Alors il va vraiment falloir trouver comment atterrir...

Tout d' un coup notre vaisseau est violemment secoué et se met à tourner comme une toupie. Nous nous accrochons comme nous pouvons où nous pouvons et je tente de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe, encore ? je crie pour couvrir les bruits des alarmes qui se sont déclenchées.

- On dirait qu' un des vaisseaux est resté dans les parages, je l' avais pas vu ! crie Zack. On nous a encore tiré dessus !

Bon sang, mais ils vont pas nous lacher, à la fin ?? Je tire de toutes mes forces sur les manettes pour nous redresser, mais quand j' arrive à stabiliser à peu près l' appareil, il est trop tard. Nous heurtons violemment l' eau et une grande explosion fait voler en éclat la coque.

Lorsque j' ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je flotte dans les airs à quelques mètres de la surface de l' océan, au dessus des débris. Etan et Zack se trouve à côté de moi , les bras repliés devant leur visage dans un geste de défense. Et devant moi vole Sheba.

On l' a encore échappée belle.

Quand Sheba disparaît, épuisée par le choc qu' elle a dû supporter pour nous trois, nous retombons à l' eau. Zack arrive à se raccrocher à un débris du vaisseau en attendant que nous arrivions jusqu' à lui pour l' aider. Nous ne sommes qu' à quelques dizaines de mètres de la rive, nous ne devrions pas avoir de mal à y mener Zack si...

- Eva !crie Zack.

- Quoi ?

- Etan ! il a plongé !

- _Quoi_ ?

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer Etan, en vain. Mais qu' est-ce que cet idiot est en train de fabriquer ? Il est quand même pas en train de se noyer ?? je pensais qu' il savait nager ! Mais où est-ce qu' il peut être ? affolée, je scrute l' eau, mais pas la moindre trace de lui. Il réapparaît au bout de deux minutes, à bout de souffle.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? je crie, furieuse en nageant dans sa direction avec une envie folle de lui maintenir moi-même la tête sous l' eau.

- Ma gunblade… elle est… restée dans le vaisseau !

- Tu te moques de moi ? tu vas quand même pas…

Et il replonge aussi sec. Bon, sang, mais c' est juste une arme, il va quand même pas se tuer pour ça ? Et s' il reste bloqué là-dedans ? Je plonge à sa suite pour l' obliger à remonter. Sous l' eau, j' y vois à peine, mais je parviens quand même à repérer la carcasse du vaisseau qui sombre lentement. Les pieds d' Etan dépassent d' une des ouvertures et j' accélère pour le rattraper.

A l' intérieur, Etan tire de toute ses forces son arme coincée entre deux morceaux de tôle sans réussir à la faire bouger d' un centimètre. Je lui tape sur le bras pour lui faire signe de remonter, mais il secoue la tête en signe de négation. Je rêve, il est capable de rester là rien que pour ce fichu bout de métal alors que le vaisseau est en train de couler à pic ! Je n' ai pas d' autre choix que d' aider cet abruti ou il va finir par se noyer. J' agrippe moi aussi la garde et je m' appuie sur mes pieds pour tirer de toutes mes forces.

* * *

_If we could _

_Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word._

* * *

La tôle finit par céder et libérer l' arme. Elle pèse une tonne ; cette fois il a intérêt à se débrouiller tout seul pour la remonter… ça n' a pas l' air de lui poser problème, il remonte aussi facilement que moi jusqu' à la surface. Zack est toujours accroché à sa planche, le visage décomposé. 

- Oh mon dieu… j' ai vraiment cru que… vous… que vous, bégaie-t-il, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Nous nous trainons à quatre pattes sur le sable, éreintés, Zack y compris. Lui c' est plus par la peur que par la fatigue, vu que c' est nous qui avons dû le soutenir jusqu' ici. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, tentant désespérément de retrouver mon souffle, tandis qu' Etan, qui a bu la tasse, tousse à en cracher ses poumons, à quatre pattes sur le sable. Soudain, se retournant face à la mer, il nous désigne un point sombre plus loin et une grande trainée de fumée noire.

- Regardez un peu là-bas !

- Le Commandor ! s' écrie Zack, les yeux écarquillés.

Le vaisseau est lui aussi en train de sombrer dans l' océan à quelques kilomètres d' ici, et de grandes volutes de fumée sombre sont visibles d' ici. Je me relaisse tomber sur le dos en m' imaginant trainer Zack à bout de bras depuis là-bas… On l' a vraiment échappée belle.…

Malheureusement, aucun vaisseau de Trabia ne passe plus dans les environs. Nous nous décidons au bout de quelques heures, la mort dans l' âme, à quitter la plage pour parcourir un peu les environs et voir où nous nous sommes échoués. Aucune ville n' est visible depuis ici, en tout cas, c' est mauvais signe. La seule chose que nous ayons pu récupérer dans le vaisseau, c' est l' arme d' Etan. Tout le reste à coulé. Nous n' avons pour ainsi dire plus que nos vêtements. Là, j' ai beau essayer de m' imaginer comment la situation pourrait être pire, franchement, j' ai du mal.

Nous marchons lentement, harassés, mais conscients que rester sur la plage en priant pour qu' un vaisseau, et si possible allié, passe relève de l' utopie ou carrément de la démence. De plus, nos estomacs ne tardent pas à nous rappeler à l' ordre. Je ne me souviens même plus de mon dernier repas. Dans la forêt, nous finissons par attraper une bestiole que nous faisons griller, mais le cœur n' y est pas. Nous sommes encore tous trop choqués pour trouver le courage de parler de tout ce qui vient de se passer et de ce qu' on va devoir faire par la suite. Nous marchons au hasard, espérant finir par tomber sur un village quelconque. Nous traversons un lieu à mi chemin entre un marécage et une forêt multi-centenaire. Ça grouille de bestioles en tous genres, nous ne nous attardons pas. Nous grimpons ensuite sur une petite colline histoire de voir un peu les environs. Soudain Etan a une illumination.

- Mais… je sais où on est ! s' exclame-t-il tout d' un coup. Je sais où on peut aller ! C' est juste une petite maison, mais on devrait pouvoir s' y reposer un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces.

Ça ne m' étonne qu' à moitié. Je me demande où il n' est pas allé.

- C' est loin ? je demande, à bout de forces.

Si ce n' était que moi, je serais prête à m' allonger là, par terre, flaques de boue et bestioles buveuses de sang ou pas.

- Pas très. Dans moins d' une heure on y est. Par contre le chemin passe par les montagnes qu' on voit là-bas.

- Génial, je grogne en regardant la haute muraille de pierre orangée qui se dresse sur notre droite. J' ai déjà hâte d' y être…

Le voyage est long – je jurerais qu' il a duré plus d' une heure - , pénible – ni eau, ni nourriture, juste une nuée de moustiques à notre poursuite, et divers bestioles dont il nous a fallu nous débarrasser. Le passage par la montagne est pire que tout. Ce que Etan appelle « un chemin » est tout juste une trouée dans la pierre, un passage très étroit qui ne doit pas être emprunté très souvent, si ce n' est par des lilliputiens. Comment font ceux qui vivent là où Etan nous amène ? les garçons arrivent tout juste à se faufiler. Par moments, il nous faut même ramper. Aller chez ces gens relève davantage de l' expédition spéléologique que de la simple visite de courtoisie. Mais la perspective d' un bon repas et d' un lit me fait supporter ces inconvénients malgré tout. Ce n' est pas comme si quelque chose de mieux nous attendait ailleurs. Les garçons eux aussi sont harassés, mais nous touchons finalement au but.

Lorsque nous sortons des rochers, c' est presque une vision paradisiaque pour moi : une petite cahute au milieu des arbres, juste à côté d' un petit étang. J' en pleurerais. Etan se dirige vers l' entrée et s' apprête à pousser la porte quand je l' arrête.

- Attend une minute, tu rentres comme ça ? sans frapper, rien ? on est chez qui, au fait ?

Je me rends compte maintenant que la question ne m'avait même pas effleurée jusqu' ici, trop occupée par l' ascension.

* * *

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel…?_

* * *

Etan hésite un instant avant de répondre : 

- On est chez mon père.

* * *

_

* * *

commentaire de l' auteur : _

tadaaaaa fini ! hihi je sais c' est vache de finir comme ça, surtout depuis le temps que je vous ai fait attendre, mais on ne se refait pas… Cette fois , pourtant le retard n' est pas entièrement de ma faute ! j' étais prête à le poster quelques jours après le précédent, ce chapitre, mais j' avais des soucis pour mettre le doc en ligne ! enfin, c' est réglé maintenant !

_Bon, il s' agissait d' un chapitre d' un genre un peu différent, comme vous avez pu le remarquer; j' ai inclus les paroles d' une chanson de Staind que j' aime beaucoup : Everything changes ; comme je trouvais que les paroles s' y prêtaient bien, j' ai décidé de les inclure au chapitre au lieu de juste les mettre à la fin comme la dernière fois. Ici, les paroles de la chanson sont la continuité du point de vue d' Etan. Si vous n' aviez pas compris, c' est encore Etan qui parlait au début du chapitre , et à chaque fois qu' il y a des petites étoiles, c' est pour indiquer un changement de point de vue. Mais nan, je n' avais pas l' intention de laisser définitivement la parole à Etan; l' histoire se passe du point de vue d' Eva, c'est clair et net. Pour moi ce changement, c' était comme la fois où elle avait perdu connaissance dans le labo ; c' était juste histoire d' avoir un aperçu de ce que pensaient et voyaient les autres, mais ça restera exceptionnel. Bon le fait qu' ils se fassent ENCORE attaquer par un vaisseau, je sais, ça fait un peu surenchère… 3 vaisseaux en 2 jours, c' est bon quoi, faut pas exagérer lol pas vrai ? mais fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de les faire évacuer en catastrophe, et je me suis dit que le fait qu' ils se fassent massacrer par des amis ça pouvait être pas mal ; personnellement, j' adore le passage où ils sont tous les trois dans le petit vaisseau lol et c' est assez rare que ça m' arrive pour le signaler ! _

_Sinon, que dire… cette fin de ce chapitre, je la voyais et j' en rêvais depuis des mois, c' est un des premiers trucs auxquels j' ai pensé pour cette histoire, le fait d' arriver chez Seifer je suis trop contente. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouvel élément ! _

_Encore un énooooooorme merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre patience ! _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

Ma mâchoire se décroche presque. On est _chez Seifer _??

Un flot de pensées traverse mon esprit à toute allure, interrompu presque aussitôt par Etan.

- … Mais pas de souci, il n' y a aucun risque de le trouver ici, finit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Je déglutis avec difficulté pendant qu' il ouvre la porte et entre. Ce que je peux être stupide… Mais pendant un moment… Pendant un moment, j' ai vraiment cru qu' il était là.

Que Seifer pouvait être encore vivant.

Zack, qui est à des milliers de lieues de ces pensées, suit Etan à l' intérieur sans remarquer mon mutisme. Il n' a très probablement jamais entendu parler de Seifer ; il ignore même tout nous, en dehors des quelques bribes que je lui ai apprises dans le vaisseau. Je reste là à observer stupidement la maisonnette, bouche bée, et je comprends soudain où nous nous trouvons. La prison de Seifer. L' endroit où mon père l' aidait à se cacher. Là où est né Etan, et où il a vécu avant de venir à la BGU. Difficile de faire plus étrange combinaison. Qu' est-ce que je ressentirais si la maison de mon enfance, le seul endroit où j'aie jamais vécu avec ma famille était le symbole du crime de mon père ?

Je me décide à entrer, mal à l' aise au possible. L' intérieur est tout petit et dans un état sans nom. Quelques rares meubles rafistolés tiennent debout tant bien que mal dans le minuscule salon. Les traces d' un grand feu assombrissent tout un côté de la pièce, et la couche de poussière sur le sol semble en cacher bien d' autres. Divers débris traînent un peu partout. Etan m' a dit que ceux qui étaient venus attaquer son père s' en étaient d' abord pris à sa mère et... Je n' ose pas imaginer ce qui a bien pu avoir lieu ici.

Je m' avance lentement en retenant mon souffle, m' attendant presque à voir surgir des fantômes de dessous les meubles. J' effleure du bout des doigts un éclat de vase posé sur la petite table couverte de poussière. Tout d' un coup, c' est comme si tous les cris, les pleurs rejaillissaient autour de moi, comme un tourbillon. L' éclat des lames, les visages pleins de haine. La peur. Le sang. La mort.

Le cœur battant, je retire ma main et je me hâte de rejoindre les garçons dans la pièce d' à côté.

- Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, dit Etan, la tête dans un placard. Désolé pour le ménage.

La cuisine n' est pas dans un meilleur état que la pièce précédente. Les placards sont à moitiés carbonisés et il manque des portes à plusieurs autres meubles.

Je peux comprendre sans difficulté qu' on n' ait pas très envie de rester dans un endroit pareil. Même moi je me sens oppressée pour toute l' histoire de cet endroit. Et Etan ? Qu' est-ce qu' il peut bien être en train de penser en ce moment ? Qu' est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de revenir ici ? J' essaie de lire dans son regard, mais il semble éviter le mien, se mettant à farfouiller un peu partout en bavardant avec un entrain que je sais forcé. J' ai appris à le connaître, Etan. Et même si je ne peux pas prétendre savoir tout ce qui passe par sa tête, je suis persuadée qu' il n' est pas aussi calme et détaché à l' intérieur qu' il veut le faire croire. Mais à quoi bon en rajouter une couche ? Je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour des confidences de cet ordre, je suppose.

- J' étais pourtant sûr d' avoir laissé quelques provisions ici la dernière fois que je suis venu… fait Etan en se grattant la nuque, l' air ennuyé.

- Et c' était quand « la dernière fois » ? je demande en attrapant une conserve périmée depuis sept mois.

- Euh… c' était il y a un moment, bredouille-t-il en me la prenant des mains pour l' observer avant de la jeter. Je crois qu' il va falloir trouver de quoi manger dans la forêt. Il doit y avoir quelques arbres fruitiers, et on peut pêcher, normalement dans le lac à côté de la maison.

Tant pis pour mon repas copieux.

La pêche n' est une partie de plaisir que pour Zack, qui est le seul à avoir la main heureuse. Nous nous jetons comme la misère sur le pauvre sur les cinq carpes microscopiques qu' il a attrapées, et nous nous partageons quelques abricots trop mûrs - dont certains contiennent des vers - que j' ai trouvés plus loin.

J' espère qu' on ne va pas avoir à rester longtemps ici… 

Sur l' échelle de nos besoins à court terme, maintenant que notre faim est à peu près satisfaite, nous hésitons entre un bon somme et un bon bain. Après notre petit plongeon dans l'océan, notre marche, puis l' escalade pour arriver jusqu' ici, nos vêtements sont à peu près aussi agréable à porter que du papier de verre, et j' ai l' impression de sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. D' un autre côté, je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais m' allonger là sur le carrelage et dormir comme un bébé jusqu' à la semaine prochaine.

- J' ai fait le tour de la maison, mais je ne crois pas avoir vu la salle de bain… fait remarquer Zack.

- C' est parce qu' il n' y en a pas, répond Etan. C' est que… cet endroit, c' était la… euh… la… maison de vacances de mon père ; c' est un coin tranquille, personne ne passe jamais, alors il allait dans le petit lac derrière la maison…

- J' espère que c' est une blague ? je m' exclame.

- Tu n' as qu' à y aller avant, me propose-t-il. Il doit y avoir des vêtements dans le meuble de la chambre à l' étage, si tu veux, en attendant que les tiens sèchent. L' échelle se trouve près de l' entrée et…

- Me baigner dehors ? Alors que vous êtes là ? Et puis quoi encore ? je proteste en croisant les bras.

- On ne regardera pas, promis, fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! je maugréé, rouge de fureur. Qu' est-ce qui me garantit que vous n' allez pas vous cacher quelque part pour…

- C' est ton, frère, voyons ! intervient Zack.

- Hein ? je m' exclame, avant de me souvenir à quoi il fait allusion.

J' avais complètement oublié qu' il croyait toujours qu' Etan et moi sommes frère et sœur.

- Ah. Euh… oui, enfin… je bredouille, n' ayant pas spécialement envie de me lancer dans des explications interminables à l' instant.

Comment lui dire maintenant qu' on lui a raconté des bobards ? Je ne m' en sens vraiment pas l' énergie pour le moment.

- Et je te jure que moi je ne… continue-t-il.

- On va en profiter pour ranger un peu, nous deux. Je te promets que je le surveille, fait Etan en riant.

- Si je vois un seul de vous deux dans les environs, il va passer un sale quart d' heure ! je grogne en allant chercher des vêtements.

Je grimpe à la petit échelle qui mène à ce qui ressemble à première vue à un petit grenier très sale, mais qui doit bien avoir servi de chambre, à en juger par le mince matelas défoncé qui gît là, à côté d' une petite table de nuit. Des tas de feuilles sont rentrées par la fenêtre sans vitre et recouvrent entièrement le sol. Je trouve même deux souris qui ont élu domicile sous le matelas. A côté du mur a été placée une longue commode en bois joliment travaillé qui détonne étrangement avec tout le reste de la maison. Je me dirige vers elle, et j' ouvre le premier tiroir. Une odeur de moisi se dégage vaguement de l' amassement de tissus colorés. Il y a des jupes, des corsages, des robes, plus ou moins en bon état. Plutôt moins, en fait. Et plutôt trop petits, aussi. Je me résigne presque à enfiler les vêtements pour femmes enceintes du dernier tiroir quand je mets la main sur une longue jupe verte et un haut blanc qui ont le triple avantage, par rapport aux autres vêtements, de n' être ni déchirés, ni moisis, et d' être plutôt jolis, même si ce n' est pas le genre de chose que j' ai l' habitude de porter.

Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c' était à la mère d' Etan. Elle est peut-être morte là où je suis en ce moment même… _aargh_ non, ne commence pas à penser à ça, surtout…

_Raah_ pas moyen de mettre la main sur des chaussures ou du savon. Tant pis. J' attrape un tissu à peu près propre pour m' en servir de serviette de bain et je me dirige vers la rivière.

Je _parie_ qu'elle est gelée, en plus…

Je jette un dernier coup d' œil pour m' assurer que je suis bien seule. Pas que je sois parano, mais… Le bruit éloigné de meubles déplacés parvient jusqu' à moi. Alors, allons-y. Je me glisse avec délice dans l' eau fraîche et je fais quelques brasses pour rejoindre le centre de la rivière. Autour de moi, j' entends les oiseaux pépier, et le temps est magnifique. Finalement, c' est pas plus mal qu' une baignoire...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j' y passe, mais j' en profite pour faire un petit tour qui me fait le plus grand bien, en prenant garde de toujours vérifier si personne ne traîne dans les environs. Débarrasser mes vêtements de toute leur crasse s' avère plus ardu. Une fois que c' est fait, je les étends et je retourne à la maisonnette prévenir les garçons qu' ils peuvent y aller.

Le résultat est étonnant. On ne se croirait plus du tout au même endroit. Tout est propre, plus de poussière ; un grand drap a été étendu sur le mur pour masquer les traces de l' incendie. Il y a encore du boulot pour en faire une jolie petite maison de vacances, mais au moins on n' a plus l' impression de se trouver dans une crypte. Les garçons, plus sales que jamais, courent vers la rivière.

Je décide de remonter dans la chambre faire un peu de rangement. Je me débarrasse des feuilles et des souris en réexpédiant le tout par la fenêtre, puis j' époussette les meubles à l' aide d' un bout de vieux drap dont je me sers de chiffon. Je bats le matelas, le remets en place puis y mets des draps. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ce n' est pas comme si nous allions y passer une semaine, de toute façon.

En regardant un peu partout, je trouve dans le tiroir de la table de nuit la photo abîmée d' une jeune femme blonde et d' un homme ressemblant à s' y méprendre à Etan, mais en plus âgé. Je m' assieds sur le matelas en dessous de la fenêtre pour observer le cliché. Le couple qui est là sourit, et il y a dans le regard qu' ils échangent ce que j' ai vu si souvent dans celui de mes parents. Le bonheur, l' amour. Leur identité ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant ça me fait un choc de les voir. _Les parents d' Etan_. Si paisibles, l' air heureux. Je me demande de quand elle date.

J' ai lu des tas de trucs sur Seifer. Je me suis jetée sur tout ce que j' ai pu trouver, en fait. La presse, tous les témoignages, toutes les minutes des procès auxquels j' ai pu avoir accès. Tout. Un traître, un homme sans scrupule, capable de tuer de sang froid, c' est ce qui ressort à chaque fois. J' ai toujours eu le sentiment qu' il était le mal incarné. Et que c' était une chose formidable que le monde en soit débarrassé. Est-ce que l' homme à l' air si tranquille de cette photo a vraiment pu faire ce dont on l' accuse ?

Et pourtant _oui_. Mon père m' a raconté ce qui s' est passé, avec sa façon bien à lui de laisser de côté le plus important pour aller à l' essentiel : sa maladresse dès qu' il s' agit d' exprimer des sentiments, que ce soient les siens ou ceux qu' il a pu observer chez les autres, ce qui laisserait montrer qu' il se soucie d' eux. Ce n' est que tout récemment, après tous ces évènements, que j' ai enfin réussi à m' imaginer ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet homme. Ou plutôt de cet adolescent. Il n' était pas tellement plus vieux qu' Etan ou moi, après tout. Seifer cherchait sa place dans le monde, la reconnaissance. Mais à ce moment-là, il n' avait pas trouvé le bon moyen d' y arriver. Ça n' allait pas assez bien, pas assez vite pour lui et il s' est tourné vers des personnes qui lui ont fait croire que tout était possible. Me retrouver ainsi dans l' univers de cet homme a quelques chose d' étrange. Je l' ai toujours haï de toutes mes forces, de façon viscérale, pour ce qu' il avait fait à mes parents. La cicatrice que mon père a sur le visage, c' est à cause de lui. Mais c' est une cicatrice, comme bien d' autres, je le sens, qu' ils ont en commun. J' ai toujours pensé que si je l' avais en face de moi, je le ferais payer pour tout ça, pour sa traîtrise. Et maintenant… Je ne sais plus. Je comprends ce que Kassandra voulait dire, dans un sens. Même s' il était encore en vie aujourd' hui, quel droit aurais-je de m' en mêler ? Je n' ai aucune place dans cette histoire. C' est tellement vieux. Ça ne me concerne pas. Ça ne concerne pas non plus Etan. Qu' est-ce que je sais de Seifer, au juste? Celui qui a vécu ici, l' homme de la photo, le père d' Etan et le criminel sont-ils vraiment une seule et même personne ?

Le vent souffle dehors, et une nouvelle brassée de feuilles mortes s' engouffre dans la chambre, réduisant à néant mes pauvres tentatives de rendre l' endroit un tant soit peu propre. Plusieurs viennent se ficher dans mes cheveux encore humides.

- Eva ? où est-ce que tu es ? appelle Zack. On a fini.

Je range en hâte la photo où je l' ai trouvée et je descends les rejoindre. Ils ont déjà commencé à préparer le repas du soir. Le soir tombe rapidement, et nous apprenons du même coup qu' il n' y a pas _non plus_ d' électricité.

- C' était pas exactement un hôtel, après tout, fait Etan d' un ton léger où je sens percer l'amertume.

Je suis la seule à comprendre ce qu' il a voulu réellement dire par là, et mon cœur se serre à nouveau.

Nous partons donc à la recherche des bougies, puis nous finissons le repas aux chandelles, ce qui donne un aspect plutôt sinistre à l' endroit. Le repas est silencieux, comme si chacun essayait de deviner ce qui avait bien pu avoir lieu ici. _Ne regarde surtout pas le drap, ne le regarde surtout pas…_

Il n' y a pas beaucoup de place ; l' endroit était au départ prévu pour une personne, après tout, et ce n' était pas censé être un palace ; les garçons décident de me laisser la chambre à l' étage. Il vont s' arranger avec les couvertures et dormir en bas. Je suis harassée, mais, naturellement, une fois allongée, pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Je n' arrête pas de penser à la photo dans le tiroir juste à côté.

Après m' être retournée dans mon lit une bonne centaine de fois, je décide d' aller faire un tour dehors pour prendre l' air. Je descends doucement l' échelle pour ne pas réveiller les garçons et je sors. L' air frais me fait tout de suite du bien, j' ai l' impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Cette maison dégage vraiment quelque chose qui ne me plait pas. Je suppose que ce n' est pas très étonnant, vu son histoire. Seulement, je ne m' attendais pas à me sentir tellement oppressée.

Je fais quelques pas le long de l' étang avant de repérer une silhouette. A la lumière de la lune, je reconnais Etan. Il est assis et me tourne le dos, apparemment en train d' admirer le paysage, ou ce qu' on peut en apercevoir dans cette obscurité. Je décide d' aller le rejoindre. Il sursaute légèrement quand je m' assieds à côté de lui.

- Ah, tu ne dors pas ? demande-t-il stupidement.

- Bien observé, Sherlock...

- Euh… désolé, c' était bête comme question...

Je savais que nous nous trouvions en hauteur, mais je n' avais pas remarqué jusqu' ici que nous nous trouvions carrément au sommet d' une falaise. Ça descend à pic juste devant nos pieds. Une immense plaine s' étend à des centaines de mètres plus bas. Ce n' est pas le moment de déraper.

Quoi qu' il en soit, la vue est absolument stupéfiante. A la faible lueur de la lune, on aperçoit toute la plaine, jusqu' à la mer. De petits bois parsèment l' endroit. Au loin, d' immenses éclairs zèbrent le ciel noir encre au dessus de la mer. Ça a un effet presque hypnotisant. Au dessus de nous, le ciel est encore dégagé mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. La brise fraîche a une odeur de pluie. Je ramène la longue jupe verte sur mes jambes.

- Alors c' est ici… c' est ici que ton père se cachait. Où est-ce qu' on est exactement ?

- Almaj Mountains. L' île du sud.

Autrement dit : l' endroit le plus paumé de la planète. C' est pas pour rien qu' on cachait Seifer ici, je comprends mieux. On est à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de toute civilisation. Aucun moyen d' arriver ou de repartir sans vaisseau, l' île est totalement coupée du reste du monde. Cet endroit est quasiment désert. Aucune ville, pas le moindre petit hameau, pas de port, nada. Personne n' est autorisé à venir ici, à cause du lien que cette île a eu avec Edea lorsqu' elle était sous l' influence des sorcières, même si je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça rend cet endroit si dangereux qu' il faille totalement l' isoler.

- Alors on est fichus, je soupire. On ne partira jamais d' ici.

- On trouvera un moyen. Ecoute, j' ai réfléchi ; je pense on devrait rester ici quelques temps. On doit absolument reprendre des forces ; Zack m' a dit être complètement épuisé, et moi-même, j' avoue que j je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

- Rester ici ? je demande, dubitative.

- Ca ne m' enchante pas spécialement non plus, mais c' est encore l' endroit le plus accueillant qu' on trouvera avant des dizaines de kilomètres.

- Combien de temps, à ton avis ?

- Au moins deux jours, mais pas plus. C' est trop dangereux si on se fait coincer ici, on n' a aucun moyen de s' échapper. La seule entrée, c' est celle par laquelle on est arrivés. J' ai pensé à autre chose. Il va aussi falloir entraîner Zack. On en a parlé, il était d' accord. Il a tenu le coup jusqu' ici, mais on devrait lui apprendre un truc ou deux avant qu' on ait d' autres ennemis à battre. Le problème, c' est qu' on n' a plus d' armes.

- Alors il va falloir se contenter de la magie. Toi, tu as ta gunblade, et moi mon G-Force. Ça devrait aller, non ?

Il acquiesce en silence et reporte son attention sur le paysage. L' orage se rapproche rapidement.

- Comment tu as su, pour cet endroit ? je demande, curieuse.

- J' ai cherché pendant longtemps parce que ton père refusait de me dire où c' était. Mais comme j' insistais et que je continuais à chercher sans rien trouver tout en m' attirant un tas d' ennuis, il a finit par accepter de m' emmener, avant que je me fasse tuer pendant mes recherches.

- Pas étonnant que tu n' aies jamais pu parvenir jusqu' ici…

- Oui, ils avaient pris leurs précautions.

- Et… qu' est-ce que ça t' a fait de revoir cet endroit ?

- C' est ça le plus drôle, fait-il avec un rire qui n' a rien de joyeux. Au moment, où j' ai remis les pieds ici, j' ai compris que Squall avait raison de me cacher cet endroit. Je n' aurais jamais du venir ici.

- Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire ? je demande, étonnée.

- Regarde un peu autour de toi. C' est l' image que tu voudrais avoir de ta vie ? C' est l' endroit que tu voudrais avoir comme « chez toi » ?

Je me rappelle l' état de la maison quand on est arrivés, et l' impression d' oppression que j' ai ressenti en y entrant. Ça a dû être dix fois pire pour lui.

- Tu cherchais quoi, alors, en essayant de trouver cette endroit ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- J' en sais rien… Je veux dire… je me doutais bien que je ne retrouverais pas une jolie petite maison avec mes parents qui m' attendaient tranquillement à l' intérieur. Mais… je sais pas… J' espérais… Réussir à me rappeler des moments que j' ai passé ici avec eux… Me dire qu' à un moment au moins, tous ensemble… on a été heureux ici. Qu'il n' y a pas eu que toutes les horreurs qu' on dit partout, tu vois ? je ne pensais pas retrouver… un mausolée. Rien ne m' est revenu, ça n' a rien changé. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s' est passé. Je me souviens à peine de mes parents. J' ai juste… toujours les mêmes bribes qui me viennent à l' esprit. Ça n' a servi à rien. J' étais bête.

Il entoure ses jambes de ses bras.

- Ma mère est enterrée juste à côté. Au pied des arbres, à ma gauche. Tu avais vu ?

- Euh non… je réponds, mal à l' aise.

- Il n' y a rien de spécial qui le signale, de toute façon, dit-il simplement. Elle, elle ne méritait pas tout ça.

- Non, c' est vrai.

Je repense à la photo dans le tiroir.

- Et ton père ? qu' est-ce qui s' est passé pour lui ?

- Je n' en sais rien. Personne ne le sait exactement, en fait. Squall pense qu' après m' avoir laissé à la BGU il a voulu partir à la recherche de ceux qui avaient tué ma mère. Apparemment, ce sont eux qui l' ont trouvé en premier et lui ont réglé son compte. J' ai fini par découvrir qu' il avait été tué à son tour peu de temps après m' avoir laissé à la BGU.

Il a seulement eu le temps de te sauver la vie de son fils... c' est le genre de chose qu' aurait fait Papa, aussi.

Un nouvel éclair fend le ciel et le tonnerre roule au dessus de nos têtes. La pluie s' approche. Les yeux fermés, je m' autorise une pensée pour ma famille. Où est-ce qu' elle peut bien être, en ce moment ? qu' est-ce qu' ils font, tous ? sont-ils à notre recherche ? comment les retrouver ? est-ce je les reverrai un jour ?

- Laguna a été tué.

La phrase m' a échappée. C' est comme si un poids s' ôtait de mes épaules, et en même temps c' est terrible de le dire à voix haute. Il est mort. _Mort_. Lui, je ne le reverrai jamais plus. Lui non plus ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Etan tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu' est-ce que tu dis ??

- Ils l' ont tué. Esthar. C' est Zukerdint qui me l' a dit.

- Et tu le crois ? me demande-t-il après une minute de silence où il a tenté de digérer l' information.

Je repense au moment où il est entré dans ma cellule, à son allure nonchalante, son sourire carnassier.

- Oui, je réponds, la voix enrouée. Ça l' amusait. Il a dit de ces choses…

Ma voix se brise. Je revois mon arme plantée dans sa poitrine, et les flots de sang s' échappant. Non, il ne fera plus rien à personne. Mais ça ne fera pas revenir mon grand-père.

- Je comprends, murmure Etan. Mais c' est fini, maintenant.

- Tu penses que j' ai eu tort de… de le tuer ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire que tu as _raison_ de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais ce type était extrêmement dangereux. Tu l' as arrêté.

- Ce n' est pas pour ça que je l' ai fait. Pas pour sauver l' humanité, je rétorque, amère. C' est pour mon grand père, pour le venger. Et pour moi aussi. Parce que j' avais peur.

Peur… mais j' ai _toujours_ peur.

- Il était dangereux et il aurait continué à te pourchasser, dit-il simplement.

- Et toi… tu as essayé de retrouver les assassins de tes parents ?

Etan fronce à nouveau les sourcils et se replonge dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? je demande, et j' ai tout de suite l' impression d' être allée trop loin.

Il met un moment avant de répondre.

- Parce que mon père l' avait mérité. Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé.

La réponse me coupe le souffle. D' accord, c' est aussi ce que j' ai toujours pensé, mais…

- Mais c' est quand même ton père…

- Lui n' a jamais hésité à trahir ou attaquer les gens qui le gênaient. Et c' est à cause de lui que ma mère a été tuée. C' est à cause de lui que j' ai toujours été traité comme un pestiféré et que j' ai dû me cacher des gens.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s' est passé exactement ? tu ne veux pas que les gens qui ont attaqué ton père paient pour ce qu' ils ont fait ?

- Je sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu' il mérite d' être vengé. C' était loin d' être un saint. Qui sait combien de vies il a gâchées ? C' est de lui que je voudrais me venger, des fois… comment est-ce qu' on peut être assez stupide pour faire tout ce qu' il a fait ? Et en même temps c' est vrai, c' était mon père. Il n' était pas comme ça avec moi et ma mère. Pas du tout. C' était quelqu' un de normal. Alors je suis censé faire quoi ? De toute façon rien ne changera ce qui s' est passé.

- Et si c' est à toi que ces gens-là s' en prennent après? Tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps sur les routes ces dernières années, tu es dingue ! s' ils ont réussi à retrouver ton père et faire ce qu' ils ont fait, tu devrais plutôt…

- Je ne peux pas toujours resté caché à la BGU.

- Et s' ils te retrouvent ? Tu crois que tu mérites de subir les conséquences de ce que Seifer a fait ?

- Mais c' est déjà le cas, Eva, fait-il avec un rire amer. Depuis toujours…

Ca me fait un coup au cœur.

C' est vrai, pourtant. Il a toujours vécu dans l' ombre des actions de Seifer. Je le sais bien. Nous sommes tous influencés par ce qui s' est passé à cause de cet homme. _Moi la première_.

- Je ne dis pas pour autant que je me laisserais faire si ces gens s' en prenaient à moi. Ils ont tué ma mère, ce sont des criminels… Mais je pense que le vrai responsable c' est mon père. Malade ou pas, il n' y a pas d' excuse pour ce qu' il a fait. C' est juste que je ne tiens pas à me lancer dans une vengeance aveugle comme il le ferait.

Et comme _je _l' ai fait.

La boule dans ma gorge a repris sa place habituelle. Peut-être que de nous deux, c' est moi qui ressemble le plus à Seifer, finalement.

Le silence retombe. Les premières gouttes se font sentir et nous décidons de rentrer. Lorsque le matin se lève, ni lui ni moi n' avons fermé l' œil. Zack, lui, a dormi comme un loir sans même remarquer notre absence. Il se lève plein d' entrain à la recherche d' un petit dèj'. Il est également très enthousiaste à l' idée de commencer un entraînement. Un petit peu trop, peut-être. Au premier essai, il loupe de deux bons mètres la cible et manque de mettre feu à la maison qui a bien déjà assez souffert comme ça. Nous passons la matinée à essayer de l' aider à contrôler ses attaques, sans trop de succès. Comme Etan est un peu plus doué que moi en magie, c' est lui qui reste aider Zack pendant que je me charge du déjeuner.

Vu mes trouvailles, le repas risque bien d' être aussi misérable que la veille. Je fais le tour de la petite forêt où je trouve bien quelques fruits, mais rien d' extraordinaire. Je réussis mieux à la pêche, j' attrape deux poissons de taille raisonnable qui devraient compenser. Je cours retrouver les garçons, toute fière de moi, lorsque j' entends une branche craquer de leur côté et un cri. Inquiète, j' accélère le pas.

- … solé !

- C' est pas grave, ça va, je crois que c' est pas grand chose finalement…

Zack est assis sur un rocher et se tient l' épaule en grimaçant. Du sang coule légèrement entre ses doigts.

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? je demande en me précipitant vers lui, envoyant le déjeuner bouler au passage.

- C' est rien, ne t' en fais pas…

- Tu saignes, ne me dis pas que ce n' est rien, je m' énerve. Comment tu t' es fais ça ?

- Etan a mal visé et sa foudre a touché une branche qui a failli me tomber dessus, mais…

- Mal visé ? je répète, ahurie, en me tournant vers Etan qui est rouge comme une tomate. Qu' est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment tu aurais pu aussi mal viser ? Etan, je te parle !

- Je suis désolé… je…

Je lui envoie un regard noir avant de retirer la main de Zack pour regarder la blessure. Je la replace rapidement. Mince. L' entaille est légère, mais ça saigne beaucoup trop. Etan court chercher des herbes pour soigner ça pendant que je lance une magie de soin pour atténuer la douleur et diminuer l' écoulement du sang en attendant qu' il revienne.

- Bon, alors qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? je demande, espérant que sans la présence d' Etan, Zack parlera plus facilement.

- Rien du tout, je t' assure, affirme-t-il. On s' entraînait en discutant, je n' étais pas assez concentré et je n' ai pas réussi à esquiver. Ça m' apprendra, rit-il.

Je l' observe attentivement. Il a l' air de dire la vérité. Tant mieux. Mais Etan aurait pu quand même faire gaffe, Zack n' a jamais reçu aucun entraînement, lui.

- Ca te va bien, dit gentiment Zack en désignant mes nouveaux vêtements du menton. Tu fais à peu près la même taille que la mère d' Etan, on dirait…

- Pas vraiment, en fait, je crois que…

Minute, y' a quelque chose qui cloche, là… la _mère d' Etan _??

- Mais… Je croyais… que… que tu pensais que…

- Etan m' a dit que vous n' étiez pas vraiment frère et sœur.

- Qu.. Quand est-ce qu' il te l' a dit ? je demande, confuse.

- A l' instant, en fait, rit-il. Ça doit être ce qui m' a déconcentré.

- Oh. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… je bredouille.

- Ce n' est rien...

- On ne voulait pas te raconter d' histoires, tu sais, c' est juste que…

- Je comprends, je t' assure. Vous deviez être prudents. C' est normal.

Il sourit toujours simplement, avec la même gentillesse que la première fois que nous nous sommes vus et je sens mon cœur fondre à nouveau. Le pauvre fait ce qu' il peut pour s' adapter à cette situation dingue dans laquelle il a été plongé du jour au lendemain. Pour l' instant ça va, mais s' il nous arrive encore quelque chose, qu' est-ce qu' il pourra faire ? on ne pourra pas toujours le protéger, il n' est pas soldat.

Etan arrive à ce moment avec les plantes et il soigne Zack en un rien de temps après s' être excusé un millier de fois. Quoique sans grande conviction à mon avis. Va falloir qu' on parle tous les deux.

Une fois fini de manger, nous reprenons l' entraînement, et cette fois je reste avec eux. Zack a fait de très rapides progrès pour quelqu' un qui n' a jamais touché à la magie. A la fin de la journée, il est capable de l' employer rapidement et en visant – à un mètre près, mais y' a quand même du progrès.

Le soir, épuisés, nous nous couchons tôt afin d' être le plus en forme possible pour le départ le lendemain matin. Nous avons décidé de partir au lever du jour. Au réveil, nous partons à la recherche de provisions pour la route, sans faire beaucoup mieux que la veille. Il faudra s' en contenter. Etan et moi sommes d' accord pour dire que si des gens ont trouvé cet endroit auparavant, il y a des chances pour que d' autres le connaissent. S' attarder plus longtemps ici relèverait du suicide.

Après avoir rassemblé nos affaires qui ont heureusement eu le temps de sécher, nous nous faufilons par la petite ouverture dans la roche et nous quittons cet endroit, avec soulagement pour ma part.

Le chemin semble nettement moins difficile que la dernière fois, sans doute en grande partie parce que cette fois, il s' agit d' une descente, et nous sortons relativement rapidement de la montagne. Une fois arrivés au pied, il nous reste à choisir la direction. Il n' y a pas tellement de choix, en fait.

- De toute façon on ne peut rejoindre aucun continent, ça c' est clair, explique Etan en dessinant un plan sommaire de l' île dans la terre à l' aide d' un baton. Le nord est là en face de nous; c' est la direction de Balamb, si vous voulez.

- Je ne sais pas où est Balamb… fait Zack, que cette précision n' aide pas beaucoup.

- Peu importe. Bref. A l' est, on ne peut que se rapprocher d' Esthar, ce qui n' est évidemment pas une très bonne idée.

Zack approuve, les yeux affolés. Esthar, _ça_, ça lui évoque quelque chose.

- A l' ouest, on peut se rapprocher de l' université de Centra, mais il y a très peu de chances qu' ils soient encore là. Ils ont probablement évacué, là-bas, comme les autres universités. Mais ce qu' il faut savoir, c' est que d' un côté comme de l' autre on ne pourra pas partir sans aide extérieure, de toute façon. Mais ce serait quand même plus sensé d' aller de ce côté, évidemment. Ce qu' on cherche, c' est un refuge sûr.

- Alors pourquoi on est partis de là où on était ? demande Zack. On était en sécurité…

- Cet endroit, c' est un vrai traquenard. Il aurait suffit que les ennemis prennent l' entrée de la montagne et on était piégés, sans aucun moyen de s' échapper ; et dans ces conditions, même trois très grands Seeds ne pourraient rien faire, alors deux élèves et un civil... On va chercher un endroit où on pourra se barricader et se défendre sans problème en attendant qu' on nous trouve, explique Etan.

- Alors on peut sûrement aller se réfugier dans l' ancien orphelinat, non ? je propose. Le bâtiment est toujours là, je crois ? ça nous fera un abri. Je ne sais pas exactement où ça se trouve, mais…

- Tu penses vraiment que c' est une bonne idée ? intervient Etan.

- Pourquoi ça n' en serait pas une ? demande Zack, inquiet.

- Si cette île a été isolée, c' est pour une bonne raison, rappelle Etan.

Il y a des années, après la victoire contre Ultimécia, ils ont tenté de rouvrir l' orphelinat. On s' est rendu compte au bout de quelque temps que les enfants tombaient malades sans la moindre raison. Ils entraient dans une sorte de mutisme. Même le bâtiment semblait hanté. On avait beau reconstruire, essayer de rénover, l' orphelinat semblait chaque jour un peu plus délabré. Impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les analyses, les hospitalisations, les enquêtes n' y ont rien fait. On en a conclu que c' était l' influence des sorcières qui avait perduré d' une façon ou d' une autre, et qui avait rendu cet endroit maudit, et on a interdit l' accès à l' île.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n' en a jamais entendu parler…

- Ce ne sont que des foutaises, je rétorque, agacée. Edea n' était plus une sorcière depuis des années.

- On ignore s' il est réellement possible pour une personne qui a été possédée d' en être débarrassée, je te rappelle.

Je n' ai absolument pas besoin qu' on me le rappelle, merci bien. On a traité ma mère de sorcière toute mon enfance, parce qu' on savait que c' était la seule chose qui pouvait faire du mal à la « fille du directeur ». ma mère n' est pas plus sorcière que moi, mais j' ai toujours détesté entendre dire ça d' elle.

- Elle est morte, aujourd' hui, je réponds, un poil énervée. Ultimécia n' existe plus non plus. Elles ne peuvent plus avoir aucune influence. Ils ont inventé cette histoire de malédiction parce qu' ils ne trouvaient aucune explication logique, c' est tout. Je ne vois pas ce que tu penses qu' on peut risquer.

- Ton père ne pense pas du tout que ce sont des foutaises. Il a toujours été très clair là-dessus, lui aussi trouve cet endroit dangereux. Et tu devrais être la dernière à sous estimer l' influence des sorcières.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n' a jamais été faire un tour là-bas ! je rétorque, agacée.

- Ton père était contre, je te le répète. Il m' emmenait directement ici, et on repartait tout aussi directement avec l' Hydre. Je n' ai _jamais_ fait un pas sur l' île en dehors de cet endroit _avec_ ton père.

- Mais si les Seeds de Centra sont toujours chez eux et qu' ils continuent de surveiller l' île, c' est là-bas qu' on aura le plus de chance de les voir, je fais remarquer.

Et ça, il le sait parfaitement. De toute façon, qu' est-ce qu' on peut faire d' autre ? A l' est, non seulement on ne sait pas exactement ce qu' on trouvera, mais en plus ça nous rapprochera d' Esthar, alors c' est tout décidé… Puisque de toute façon nous n' avons aucune chance de quitter l' île sans l' aide d' un vaisseau, autant choisir un endroit qui nous laisse une chance d' être repéré par des alliés.

Etan finit par se ranger à mon idée, à contrecœur. Il avait plutôt pensé aller vers le nord, essayer de repérer une forêt où nous aurions été plus ou moins protégés. Aucun de nous ne sait ce que nous trouverons exactement à l' ouest, ni à quelle distance se trouve l' orphelinat. Mais à force de la raisonner, il finit par admettre que ma solution est sans doute la plus sûre – si on met de côté toutes les rumeurs autour de l' ancien orphelinat d' Edea.

En route vers l' ouest, donc. Nous sommes plusieurs fois arrêtés par des groupes des monstres qui pullulent sur l' île, ce qui donne à Zack l' occasion de s' entraîner. A midi, éreintés, nous faisons une pause au bord de la mer.

J' ai les yeux collés à l' océan, espérant apercevoir à tout moment un vaisseau. A cet instant, peu importe qu' il soit ami ou ennemi. On ne peut quand même pas rester coincés indéfiniment ici alors que tant de choses importantes se passent ailleurs…

- C' est pas si mal ici, fait Zack en s' allongeant sur le sable, les bras derrière la nuque.

- Pas si mal pour le trou du monde, je peste. Et si on ne nous retrouvais jamais ?

- Quelqu'un va _forcément_ passer, hein ? s' inquiète-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes, pendant que Etan prend place à côté de moi.

_Personne_ ne passe _jamais_ par ici en dehors des Seeds de Centra, mais même eux, c' est pas la peine de compter dessus en temps de guerre. Ils n' ont pas que ça à faire, vérifier que personne ne viole l' interdiction de se rendre sur l' _île de la sorcière_.

- Bien sûr que oui. Un jour ou l' autre… je soupire.

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, nous décidons de nous arrêter près d' un petit bois qui a l' air plutôt calme. Nous avons parcouru moins de chemin que nous l' avions prévu, ou nous avions sous-estimé la distance jusqu' à l' orphelinat. Nous ignorons même où nous trouvons exactement, en fait. On saura quand on tombera dessus, en gros…

Le campement est vite mis en place : nous n' avons pu récupérer que deux sacs qui contiennent trois couvertures à moitié mangées par les mites, et quelques maigres provisions. Zack, tout fier de son nouveau talent, nous fait joyeusement un petit feu de camp avec un brasier. Assis autour, nous voyons le jour décliner avec nervosité. Nous sommes en terre inconnue et dieu sait ce qui peut débarquer durant la nuit. Je ne suis plus si sûre que nous ayons bien fait de quitter la maison de Seifer. Nous nous mettons d' accord pour ne pas dormir afin de garder un œil sur ce qui se passe. Evidemment, au bout de cinq minutes, Zack s' est endormi, mais on peut difficilement lui en vouloir. La journée a probablement été plus rude pour lui que nous ne l' avons pensé. Autant qu' il se repose, Etan et moi pouvons très bien nous en charger, après tout.

Etan tend le bras pour remettre un morceau de bois dans le feu. Le petit brasier nous permet tout juste de nous voir et les branches prennent une teinte orangée au-dessus de nos têtes. Zack, à ma droite, dort la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ressemble à un petit garçon comme ça. Au petit garçon de mon rêve. Impossible de ne plus avoir les images en tête en permanence, entre ces deux-là. Je suis constamment tiraillée par des sensations étranges, comme de déjà vu. Des bribes me reviennent de temps en temps, et je ne sais pas exactement s' il s' agit de réels souvenirs ou d' images fabriquées à partir des photos. Il faut vraiment que ça arrête de tourner dans ma tête, ou je vais devenir dingue. Je me lève pour remonter la couverture de Zack sous son menton, et je vais m' asseoir près d' Etan.

- Je ne suis toujours pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, chuchote-t-il.

- Eh bien, si tu en as une autre, c' est le moment. Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu as peur, à la fin.

- Ce n' est pas une question de peur. Je me méfie de cet endroit. Les sorcières…

- Arrête de me parler des sorcières, je le coupe, irritée. Je sais très bien ce qu'elles ont fait, tu ne m' apprends rien. On me l' a répété des centaines de fois. Les gens ont peur. Une superstition ridicule, voilà ce que c' est.

- Tu ignores quels pouvoirs avaient exactement les sorcières. Qui sait ce qu' elles ont bien pu faire à cet endroit ?

- A mon avis tu te fais du souci pour rien. Et s' il y a vraiment un problème, on le verra bien, on pourra toujours faire demi-tour.

Etan ne répond rien, mais il a toujours l' air soucieux. Zack se retourne dans son sommeil, et sa couverture glisse de son épaule, découvrant son bandage. Ça me fait penser…

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est vraiment passé pendant que vous vous entraîniez ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Toi qui te trompes de cible au point de blesser un coéquipier… Franchement, Etan…

- Tu es en train d' insinuer que je l' ai fait exprès ?

- Non, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t' a pris, c' est tout ( _en clair, oui, j' insinue bien qu' il l' a fait exprès, je sais… _). Tu ne fais pas ce genre d' erreur, je t' ai déjà vu t' entraîner. Il y a bien dû y avoir quelque chose.

- Rien d' important.

- Alors, il y a bien eu quelque chose !

- Arrête d' insister !

- Etan, si ça doit mettre quelqu'un en danger encore, je préfèrerais vraiment être au courant.

- C' était juste une erreur, c…

- Ca a un rapport avec ce que Esthar t' a fait ? tu as eu un malaise ?

- M… mais non, voyons, fait-il, surpris.

- Alors quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as juste mal visé parce que je ne te crois pas !

Il soupire.

- On discutait, c' est tout, et j' ai été déconcentré, ça te va ?

- De quoi est-ce que vous discutiez?

- Bon sang, Eva, tu…

- _De quoi est-ce que vous discutiez?_

Il soupire à nouveau.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein ?

- Non.

- Mais il n' y a vraiment aucune raison de…

- Il m' a raconté que tu lui avais dit qu' on était pas vraiment frère et sœur.

Etan fronce à nouveau les sourcils, sans quitter le feu des yeux.

- Il fallait bien le mettre au courant à un moment ou à un autre.

- Et tu lui as dit ça tout d' un coup ? C' est venu dans la conversation comme ça, et t'as décidé de lui dire ? je fais, sceptique.

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors quoi??

- Mais qu' est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? s' énerve-t-il. Ça n' a aucune importance !

- Si ce n' est rien, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

- Mais… ( il soupire ). T'es vraiment impossible, tu le sais ?

- On a déjà du me le dire, oui. J' attends toujours, Etan.

Il hoche la tête.

- On parlait de toi, ça te va ? grogne-t-il.

- De moi ? je fais, stupéfaite.

- Il me disait que j' avais beaauuuuucoup de chance d' avoir pour sœur une fille aussi sympa, drôle, gentille, jolie que toi, fait-il en singeant Zack.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ??

- Oui, répond-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors je lui ai dit que t' étais pas vraiment ma sœur.

- Et c' est tout ?

- Oui, c' est tout.

- Alors qu' est-ce qui t' as tellement déconcentré là-dedans ?

- Laisse tomber, ok ? fait-il d' un ton sec en se levant.

- Mais…

Et moi qui me disais que je commençais à la comprendre… Il disparaît derrière un arbre, mais j' arrive à le rattraper et je l' arrête.

- C' est quoi le problème, à la fin ? je fais, vraiment à bout cette fois.

- Mais pourquoi t' insistes ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Qu' est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? crie-t-il. Ce type a débarqué il y a quelque jours, on ne sait rien de lui ! Ok, il se trouve qu' en fait on le connaît depuis tous petits, mais il y a une semaine on n' en avait pas le moindre souvenir… Il débarque comme ça tout d' un coup, et vous êtes déjà dingues l' un de l' autre ! ça fait des années que j' essaie de t' atteindre et que je ne fais que me cogner la tête contre les murs ! Alors oui, ça m' a rendu furieux quand il m' a dit qu' il s' intéressait à toi ! Tu n' es pas ma sœur, c' est la vérité, non ? Je ne t' ai jamais considérée comme ça, je…

OK. Là, même chez une personne aussi bouchée que moi ça fait tilt.

Je le regarde, la bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, complètement ahurie par ce que je viens d' entendre. Etan garde les yeux fixés sur le sol, regrettant probablement à mort ce qu' il vient de dire.

- Tu… tu n' étais p-pas sérieux ? je bégaie, persuadée franchement d' avoir mal compris.

- Je voulais pas le blesser… J' ai pas pu me contrôler, c' est tout. Je…

- Ce n' est pas de ça que je parlais.

- Je sais, soupire-t-il en s' asseyant à terre.

- Tu n' es quand même pas… pas vraiment…

Le mot n' arrive même pas à franchir mes lèvres. Etan, _amoureux _de_ moi ? _C' est du délire… Il fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête. Puis il inspire un bon coup, comme pour se donner de la détermination.

- Si. J' étais complètement sérieux.

Il relève les yeux vers moi, visiblement au prix d' un grand effort.

- Mais… On a toujours… On s' est jamais… je bafouille, sous le choc. On s' est toujours détestés… Comment…

- Je ne t' ai _jamais_ détestée, moi. Mais… je sais pas… c' était le seul moyen pour que… pour que tu ne m' ignores pas comme les autres. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j' ai toujours été am… amoureux de toi, finit-il avec effort en baissant un peu plus la tête.

Alors là, j' en ai le souffle coupé. Je revois les photos chez Maureen et Zack, quand nous étions petits. Mes rêves… où nous étions la main dans la main. J' étais une des seules personnes à m' occuper de lui. Est-ce qu' à ce moment-là il a vraiment pu… Ça fait tellement loin, maintenant…

Qu' est-ce que je suis censée dire, au juste ? qu' est-ce que je ressens, au juste ? il y a quelque temps, je le haïssais… Depuis, j' ai appris à le connaître, oui, mais je là à…

- Etan, je… je commence, perdue, sans même savoir comment finira au juste la phrase.

Si j' avais imaginé que je me retrouverais dans cette situation un jour… Je dois rêver c' est pas possible. _Non, Etan, je me regarde pas comme ça…_

- Je…

- EVAAAA !! fait une voix rendue suraiguë par la panique un peu plus loin.

De surprise, je fais presque un bond de deux mètres. _Zack_ ?

- EVAAAA ! ETAAAAN !!

Zack arrive en courant comme un dératé, haletant, et il se jette presque sur nous.

- Il y a quelque chose… là-bas… souffle-t-il en nous montrant l' emplacement du camp. Quelque chose m' a réveillé… ça tournait… autour de moi, et … et ça m' a touché !

Un bruit de craquement sur ma droite me fait sursauter. Et presque immédiatement, un autre à l' opposé. Mince, qu' est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Avec tout ça on ne faisait pas attention, on a du nous entendre à des kilomètres. Quels imbéciles on a été…

J' aperçois une ombre qui passe à toute allure entre les arbres, puis très vite une autre, et encore une autre.

- Il y en a plusieurs, murmure Etan, qui s' est relevé, sa gunblade à la main. Ils nous entourent…

* * *

Commentaire de l' auteur :

Je sais, comme d' hab', c' est pas très sympa de finir comme ça, mais en même temps, si je ne le faisais pas, personne n' aurait le courage de suivre mon histoire lol

Y' en a sûrement qui espéraient que Seifer serait encore en vivant, je sais, c' était fait pour ! lol. Toutes mes excuses à eux mais bon, ça ne m' avait même jamais effleuré, l' idée de le laisser en vie ; l' impact sur Etan aurait été moindre s' il avait quand même eu quelqu' un au monde, s' il avait su que son père était bien quelque part. Et c' est pas trop mon truc, de refaire débarquer des gens censés être morts au court de l' histoire. Qu' ils restent où ils sont, ils y sont très bien ! lol

Pour les lieux, au départ de la fic, j' essayais de coller au maximum au jeu. Puis avec tous les déplacements, j' ai fini par m' y perdre moi-même lol Je me suis surtout concentrée sur l' action. Avec ce chapitre-là j' essaie de resituer tout ça en gros, même si dans le détail du jeu ça ne va pas forcément correspondre. Etant en plein déménagement, je n' ai malheureusement plus l' occasion de rejouer pour voir si ça correspond. Il va falloir se contenter de ce que j' ai en tête pour le moment Bref, si vous ne voyez pas trop à quel lieu je fais allusion dans ce chapitre, le mieux c' est de chercher une carte de FF8 sur internet, et vous regardez l' île qui est toouuuut en bas, et c' est là que les personnages sont coincés. Un jour, je pense que je ferai un montage pour montrer où sont les personnages au fur et à mesure des chapitres lol ce sera plus simple. Même pour moi. hahaha

Ah. La déclaration d' Etan. Je déteste complètement. Honnêtement. Les histoires d' amour, c' est pas trop mon truc, à plus forte raison quand c' est moi qui les écris.

(Etan ( _superénervé_): « alors c' est pour ça que tu t' amuses à faire débarquer Zack à chaque fois au bon moment hein ? Hein ?? HEIN ?!! sadiiiiiique !! ») Hem, oui, y' a bien de ça, désolée, vieux. Mais je ferai pire la prochaine fois , promis !

Donc, voilà, pour ceux qui se demandaient s' il y aurait quelque chose entre eux. C' est pas gagné, en même temps, Eva est un peu paumée… Donc… au prochain chapitre !


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX**

Avant même d' ouvrir les yeux je sens qu' il y un problème.

Des pas s' approchent, de plus en en plus rapidement, comme de partout à la fois. Merde, on dirait bien que nous sommes en train de nous faire encercler. Les garçons et moi nous nous mettons dos à dos, pour parer à toute attaque. Zack a repris son sang froid et se tient prêt, mais je le sens nerveux.

- Qu' est-ce que c' est ? demande-t-il. Des monstres ? Et y en a combien ??

Une ombre se faufile entre les arbres et ressort sur la faible lueur que laisse notre feu de camp d' où nous nous trouvons. Environ deux mètres de hauteur, je dirais. Bipède. Plutôt costaud. Ce n' est pas un homme, mais impossible d' identifier la chose plus précisément.

- Ca va trop vite, dit Etan, d' une voix tendue. Soit ils sont une dizaine, soit ils se déplacent très vite…

Des yeux luisent dans le noir en face de moi pendant une seconde à peine, puis disparaissent.

- On s' est trop éloignés du camp, murmure Etan. Il faut se rapprocher du feu, on sera plus en sécurité, et au moins on y verra mieux.

Oui, si ces _choses_ nous laissent passer…

Toujours en formation, nous avançons prudemment. Nous sentons toujours des présences autour de nous, mais rien n' approche, comme si l' ennemi se contentait de nous observer pour le moment. Nous regagnons le camp qui devait bien être aux dix mètres les plus longs à parcourir de notre vie, et nous nous postons dos au feu. Un simple coup d' œil nous permet de constater que nos sacs ont été fouillés. Une des couvertures se retrouve en lambeaux, et toutes nos affaires, éparpillées sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres.

L' avantage, si l' on peut dire, c' est que quoi que nos voleurs aient pu chercher, ils n' ont à coup sûr rien trouvé puisque nous n' avons _absolument rien_.

Plusieurs paires d' yeux luisants continuent de réapparaître entre les arbres, mais sans approcher davantage. Quoi que ce soit, _ça_ n' a manifestement pas l' intention d' attaquer; mais, dans l' incertitude, nous restons sur nos gardes, et même Zack ne s' endort pas cette fois.

Lorsque le jour se lève, cinquante mille ans plus tard, nous n' avons plus senti _leur_ présence depuis un bon moment. Mais nous nous empressons quand même de remballer nos affaires et de carapater vers la sortie de la forêt. Arrivés à la lisière, nous nous arrêtons, soulagés. Les monstres qui vivent dans les bois attaquent la plupart du temps pour défendre leur territoire et n'en sortent pas une fois leur squatteur délogé.

- C' était quoi, ça ? fait Zack, qui desserre les dents pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Nous avons tous des cernes larges comme des coquards sous les yeux, et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Se faire attaquer par des monstres de jour est une chose, mais de nuit, quand il est impossible de les identifier, de les dénombrer, et de les repérer précisément, c' est un cauchemar; surtout si en plus on a un débutant avec soi à protéger. On s' en est plutôt bien sortis, on est quittes pour une belle peur, mais c' est la dernière fois que je passe la nuit dans une forêt.

Etan s' assied et prend sa couverture.

- On ferait mieux d' essayer de dormir quelques heures maintenant. On ne peut pas partir dans l' état où on est. Quand il fera bien jour, on reprendra la route.

Et hop, ni une ni deux, il roule sa veste en boule, la glisse sous sa tête, nous tourne le dos et s' endort. Zack et moi le considérons un instant, sidérés.

Je sens qu' il aurait fallu continuer la discussion d' hier soir mais je ne m' en sens pas l' énergie, surtout pas devant Zack, et franchement, je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Notre dispute d' hier résonne toujours dans ma tête.

Etan.

Amoureux.

De _moi_.

Complètement surréaliste.

- Tu n' as qu' à dormir, toi, dit Zack, me tirant de mes pensées. Moi, impossible que je referme l' œil tant qu' on sera ici. Pas après _cette nuit. _

- On ne nous attaquera pas, je dis pour le rassurer, pas persuadée non plus de réussir à dormir après une telle nuit. Les monstres qui sont dans les forets se méfient du jour comme de la peste, ils ne mettent jamais les pieds à moins de deux mètres de la lisière. On ne risque rien ici.

- On est quand même encore trop près pour moi. Va dormir, je t' assure, je monte la garde.

Puisqu' il insiste... J' attrape un des sacs, en retire la couverture la moins trouée et je m' allonge, mais avec bien trop d' idées en tête pour pouvoir réussir à dormir.

De toute façon, j' ai à peine fermé les yeux que Zack se met à hurler:

- Là ! Encore les monstres ! Ils nous ont suivi !

Je me redresse, alarmée. Etan s' est remis sur ses pieds en un éclair, son arme à la main. Nous regardons dans la direction de la forêt, que Zack nous montre du doigt. Plusieurs masses à moitié dissimulées par les arbres s' avancent lentement vers nous, jusqu' à sortir dans la lumière.

Une exclamation de stupeur m' échappe, puis j' éclate de rire.

Des _chocobos_ !

Eberlué, Etan a abaissé son arme et regarde les animaux qui s' approchent tranquillement.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? fait Zack en nous jetant des regards ahuris. Ils approchent !

- Ce ne sont que des chocobos. Ils sont absolument inoffensifs, j' explique en me laissant tomber sur le dos, de soulagement.

- C' est une forêt de chocobos… dit Etan qui n' en revient pas. Ils devaient chercher de la nourriture. Ils ont été attirés par le bruit et le feu, évidemment...

- Des chocobos ? demande Zack, un sourcil levé.

Evidemment, il n' en a certainement jamais entendu parler là où vivait. Moi même, je n' en avais jamais vu en vrai jusqu' ici, mais je sais que mon père en avait un il y a très longtemps. Quoiqu' on ne puisse réellement parler de possession pour un chocobo. Les chocobos ne « sont » à personne ; ils acceptent ou non de vous mener où vous le voulez, et s' ils vous apprécient, ils reviendront si vous les appelez. Je regrette de ne pas avoir de chocolégume sur moi…

Je me lève pour m' approcher de Zack qui semble maintenant fasciné par nos nouveaux amis. Il y a en là cinq, dont un tout jeune, vu sa taille.

- Ils sont complètement inoffensifs, tant qu' on ne les embête pas. Ce sont des animaux très vifs ; il faut se méfier de leur bec et de leurs griffes s' ils sont en colère. Mais ils n'attaquent pas sauf s' ils ont une raison de le faire. S' ils sont aussi appréciés, c' est parce qu' ils sont très résistants et qu' ils peuvent porter de très lourdes charges. Ceux-ci sont encore jeunes, on dirait, j' ajoute en tendant le bras vers leur plumage jaune de celui qui se trouve le plus près de moi.

Le chocobo commence par reculer sa tête pour observer ma main en émettant un petit gazouillis, puis accepte de se laisser caresser.

- A d' autres niveaux, ils peuvent même escalader des montagnes, nager, voler… je continue, essayant de me rappeler les quelques notions que je possède en la matière.

- Ouaaah…

Je retourne m' asseoir, épuisée. Immensément soulagée, certes, mais épuisée tout de même. Quand je pense qu' on a passé la nuit à angoisser à cause de ces stupides oiseaux… Zack, lui aussi rassuré pour le coup, tente de les approcher en leur tendant stupidement des touffes d' herbe, que les pauvres bêtes ont tout de même le bon sens de refuser. Un des chocobos vient fourrer son bec dans le sac d' Etan qui doit se hâter de le récupérer avant qu' il n' ait réduit en confettis ce qu' il n' a pas eu le temps de détruire hier soir. En fait, nous préférons tous les trois ranger nos affaires avant une nouvelle catastrophe. Et puisqu' il nous paraît évident au bout d' une heure qu' ils n' ont pas l' intention de nous laisser terminer notre nuit en paix, nous finissons par renoncer à toute idée de repos et décidons de reprendre la route. Le voyage promet d' être agréable, vu notre état, si nous devons être arrivés à l' orphelinat avant ce soir…

- Mais qu' est-ce qu' on est bêtes ! je m' exclame soudain.

Les garçons me regardent comme si mon cas était bien plus grave que ça.

- Quoi ?

- Les chocobos ! pourquoi partir à pied, puisqu' on a un moyen de transport juste là ?

- Tu as des chocolégumes sur toi ? demande Etan.

- Euh… non, mais peut-être qu' en leur proposant autre chose…

- L' herbe, ça marche pas, dit Zack d' un air dépité.

- Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de d'oiseaux herbivores ? maugréé Etan.

- Euh…

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, je soupire, désespérée.

Pas question que je me retape encore vingt kilomètres à pied sans avoir dormi de la nuit. C' est de la faute de ces bestioles, après tout. Elles n' ont qu' à réparer.

Maintenant assez habitués à nous, les chocobos se laissent approcher sans problème. Mais de là à ce qu' ils acceptent qu' on les monte, c' est une autre histoire. Même celui qui m' a laissé le caresser fait un bond de deux mètres sur le côté quand je tente de me hisser sur son dos. Les garçons n' ont pas plus de succès, et encore moins Zack qui s' entête avec ses touffes d' herbe. Au bout de plusieurs heures passées à leur courir après inutilement, nous comprenons que la seule chose que nous avons réussie à faire, c' est perdre notre temps.

- Y' en a marre ! je râle. J' abandonne, ça sert à rien.

Je me laisse tomber par terre, complètement harassée et de mauvaise humeur.

- Tant pis, on y va à pied. Mais je suis encore plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure, je geins en me laissant tomber sur le dos dans l' herbe, découragée.

Les chocobos, eux, continuent de me regarder de leur petit air surpris, la tête légèrement penchée, comme s' ils n' avaient pas compris ce que nous voulions. Et dire qu' avant je trouvais ça attendrissant. Je parie que ça les amuse.

- Je crois que t' as raison, fait Etan en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle. On aurait déjà fait plusieurs kilomètres, à cette heure-ci ; on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

Moi et mes idées brillantes…

Nous ramassons nos affaires et nous remettons en route vers l' ouest, maussades. L' énervement me redonne de l' énergie, et c' est tant mieux ; nous avons du temps à rattraper : toujours pas d' orphelinat en vue.

- On ne s' est quand même pas trompés de direction ? je demande à Etan, sceptique.

- Il n' y a pas cinquante voies possibles, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. L' orphelinat se trouve à l' ouest de l' île, tout au bout ; et l' ouest c' est dans cette direction. Alors c' est _forcément_ par là.

Nous n' avons toujours pas reparlé d' hier soir et il agit comme si rien ne s' était passé, alors que j' ai l' impression que quelqu' un s' amuse à jouer avec un marteau dans ma tête tellement je me pose des questions. Il marche à toute allure malgré la fatigue qu' il doit éprouver tout comme nous, et avance, le visage fermé, muet. Je penserais avoir rêvé hier si nous n' avions pas passé la nuit à veiller. Etan évite soigneusement mon regard, et je me vois mal aborder le sujet devant Zack.

Et puis... je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser.

_Etan et moi…_

Ce que ça m' évoque, c' est tout sauf de l' amour. Les disputes à longueur de temps, des bagarres, même. Pour _attirer mon attention_ ? C' est n' importe quoi... Bon, j' ai toujours été la plus acharnée de nous deux, je le reconnais. C' est moi qui commençais presque à chaque fois. Et pourquoi ? Malgré mes efforts, impossible de remonter jusqu' au commencement de notre mésentente. Je me remémore les photos de Zack, Etan et moi, à Tréhignac, et mon rêve. Si, petits, nous étions amis, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose…

Est-ce qu' il pourrait y avoir un lien avec le départ de Zack de la BGU ? Nous avions quoi… cinq-six ans à ce moment, d' après Maureen. Etan venait d' arriver à la BGU après la mort de sa mère. Et on peut supposer que c' est quelques semaines plus tard, peut-être même quelques jours seulement, que Zack et ses parents sont partis. A cause d' une première trahison de Harl. Ça reste des suppositions, évidemment, mais ça se tient. Toute cette période reste totalement obscure pour moi. Mes parents ne m' ont jamais parlé de Harl, Maureen, Zack, ni même de notre amitié avec Etan. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ?

Tout d' un coup, je sens qu' on me secoue par le bras.

- Regarde, me fait Zack en me désignant de menton la colline que nous venons de franchir.

Cinq silhouettes jaunes se détachent du ciel gris.

- J' y crois pas, les chocobos nous ont suivi ?! je constate, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Ouais, et sur des kilomètres, incroyable, hein ? fait Zack, ravi.

- Si _ça_ c' est pas pour nous narguer, je bougonne.

En me retournant je croise le regard d' Etan qui détourne le tête et se remet à observer nos poursuivants. Il va quand même falloir qu' on parle. Je ne sais pas encore pour dire quoi, mais il va _vraiment_ falloir qu' on parle.

Le troupeau accélère et nous rattrape rapidement, se mettant à trottiner autour de nous, visiblement fiers d' eux. Mais je ne peux pas m' empêcher de sourire quand le plus jeune des chocobos vient poser sa tête contre ma main. Je le caresse et il se met à battre des ailes de contentement tout en gazouillant. Bess ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirait que j' ai pu trouver un chocobo.

Nous avons compris le message, ils veulent bien nous escorter, mais pas davantage. Soit. C' est plutôt drôle de les voir gambader autour de nous, et dieu sait que tout ce qui est drôle est le bienvenu en ce moment. Nous arrivons à un endroit où la terre se fait moins large, la mer gagnant du terrain sur l' île. Les chocobos se sont mis à trotter joyeusement devant nous, les plumes ébouriffées par le vent comme pour nous ouvrir le passage. Si ce n' était eux, l' endroit semblerait complètement vide de vie. C' est réconfortant de les avoir finalement.

- Un phare ! s' exclame Zack en montrant un point devant nous.

Ce sol mot a pour effet de me réveiller sur le coup. Un phare ! oui, il y en avait bien un près de l' orphelinat, à ma connaissance ! Nous touchons enfin au but ! Revigorés par cette bonne nouvelle, nous accélérons le pas.

L' orphelinat… Son histoire, je la connais, comme tout le monde, plus ou moins, et plutôt moins même. C' est là que mon père et celui d' Etan, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell et tante Ellone ont grandi, avant que cette dernière ne soit obligée de partir pour se cacher. Un jour, une sorcière est arrivée à la recherche de quelqu' un à qui transmettre ses pouvoirs, et pour protéger les enfants, c' est Edéa qui les as pris. Mais à cause de ça c' est elle qui est devenue maléfique, et les enfants qu' elle élevait ne se sont retrouvés que bien des années plus tard, et pour l' affronter.

Encore un endroit chargé d' histoire… j' ignore quel rôle exact il a joué dans les évènements auxquels mes parents ont pris part, mais cet orphelinat y est clairement associé et je trouve ça fascinant. Tout ce qui a trait à cette époque, mes parents semblaient vouloir l' enfouir et ne plus jamais y repenser. Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit d' eux là dessus, ni même de quelque autre professeur que ce soit. Je sais ce que tout le monde sait, que les Seeds ont vaincu plusieurs sorcières qui menaçaient le monde. Mais quel lien avec cet endroit ? Y a-t-il eu des combats là où je me tiens en ce moment-même ? Et alors ? ça ne signifierait pas pour autant qu' il soit maudit.

Nous parcourons un petit sentier pierreux en pente qui mène vers le bâtiment principal, laissant les chocobos derrière nous. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la porte – ou l' endroit où elle s' est vraisemblablement trouvée à une époque, vu le trou béant qui s' y trouve – nous stoppons.

- On est vraiment au bon endroit ? je demande, dubitative.

Ce bâtiment présente l' image même de la désolation. Les murs de pierre semblent prêts à tomber en poussière pour peu qu' on s' appuie un peu trop dessus, et la mousse, les mauvaises herbes et même de petits arbres ont pris possession des lieux, créant une véritable petite forêt vierge à l' intérieur de la maison. Plusieurs murs se sont en partie effondrés, ainsi que le toit, par endroits ; et le vent passant par les ouvertures siffle d' un air lugubre.

Je suis presque sûre que l' orphelinat où mon père a grandi n' a pas plus que cinquante ans. Il a du être bâti, quoi, peut-être une dizaine d' années avant que mon père y soit, quand Cid et Edéa ont créé les Seeds. Et tout a été rénové il y a quelques années quand ils ont voulu rouvrir l' orphelinat. Mais ces bâtiments devant nous sont aussi en ruines que s' ils étaient millénaires.

- Ca ne peut quand même pas être ici ! je m' exclame.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d' autre, dit Etan en se grattant la tête. On est arrivés au bout de l' île il n' y a rien d' autre plus loin.

- Est-ce qu' on rentre ? demande Zack.

- Ca ne coûte rien d' y faire un tour, je soupire.

J' enjambe un muret et je m' engouffre à l' intérieur. Malgré le fait que plusieurs murs se soient effondrés et que le vent frappe violemment en dehors du bâtiment, il règne une chaleur étouffante à l' intérieur, et l' humidité du lieu remonte désagréablement jusqu' au nez. On ne pourra jamais rester dans un endroit pareil. Le toit menace de tomber à tout moment à en juger par les éclats de tuiles crissant sous nos pieds tandis que nous traversons la maison, et il y a à peine de la place pour poser le pied sur le sol sans écraser quoi que ce soit. Les quelques meubles qui n' ont pas été rongés par l' humidité tiennent à peine debout. Des poupées de chiffons, des vêtements d' enfants, des tasses, des assiettes brisées. Les objets du quotidien traînant sur le sol montrent que l' endroit a été quitté dans une grande agitation. Qu' est-ce qui a bien pu réellement pousser ces gens à partir, à abandonner l' endroit, puis a penser l' île ensorcelée ?

Alors que je marche de pièce en pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, j' ai à nouveau la conscience étouffante des évènements qui ont eu lieu ici. J' ai l' impression d' entendre des pleurs, des cris. La solitude, la tristesse et la peur. Je peux dire ce que je voudrais, je sens bien que nous ne sommes pas _n' importe où_.

Nous enjambons les tas de pierre, écartant les plantes qui ont envahit les chambres ; ça a dû être un très bel endroit autrefois : sous la mousse, on reconnaît encore ce qui a du être de jolies colonnes de pierre, et les sculptures des meubles sont toujours visibles, même s' ils sont maintenant gonflés par l' humidité. Le jardin à l' extérieur, sans toutes ces mauvaises herbes et ces plantes grimpantes devait être ravissant lui aussi. Mais il nous faut bientôt nous rendre à l' évidence : il n' y a plus rien à tirer de cet endroit. Aucun moyen de communication, pas de nourriture ( on s' en doutait, certes… ), même pas de couvertures…

Les chocobos semblent s' être évanouis dans la nature. Ils nous avaient accompagnés à peu près jusqu' à l' entrée du chemin puis étaient partis explorer les lieux. Il n' y a plus la moindre trace d' eux, ils ont du retourner à leur forêt.

Tandis que nous redescendons vers la plage, nos pas nous mènent vers le phare qui se trouve au bout de la jetée. Il est à peu près aussi en mauvais état que l' orphelinat et ne semble plus tenir debout que par magie ; il n' est probablement plus en état de marche depuis longtemps mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier, il nous serait extrêmement utile si nous pouvions nous en servir pour avertir de notre présence. Maintenant, évidemment, savoir _qui_ nous avertirions est une autre question…

La porte s' ouvre plutôt facilement, mais une fois à l' intérieur, l' escalier de bois qui mène au sommet n' a pas l' air très stable. Comme je suis la plus légère de nous trois, nous décidons que je monterai vérifier s' il y a moyen de faire fonctionner tout ça.

J' arrive à me hisser malgré les marches manquantes, obligée parfois de prendre carrément appui sur les murs pour sauter jusqu' aux marches suivantes, au risque de tout faire s' écrouler. J' arrive enfin au sommet et je marche avec prudence sur le sol branlant jusqu' à l' espèce d' ampoule géante qui se trouve au centre de la petite pièce. Les vitres qui couvraient les ouvertures panoramiques de la salle ont toutes disparu, il ne reste plus que quelques éclats encore accrochés aux fenêtres, et les embruns remontent jusqu' ici. L' ampoule au centre de la pièce est brisée, elle aussi. Est-ce qu' elle pourrait quand même fonctionner ? Comment est-ce qu' on actionne ce truc ? Après avoir rapidement fouillé la pièce des yeux j' aperçois une manette rouillée dans un coin. Je ne vois que ça.

- Alors, il y a quelque chose ? me crie Etan d' en bas.

- Une manette ! je fais en essayant de l' abaisser.

Elle refuse de bouger. Je réessaie en y mettant tout mon poids, mais rien à faire.

- Ca a l' air coincé ! je crie a nouveau.

- J' arrive, fait Etan.

Il me rejoint pour m' aider, faisant horriblement craquer les escaliers au passage ; après plusieurs minutes d' efforts conjugués, nous parvenons enfin à abaisser la manette. Mais le phare ne s' allume toujours pas. Pas la moindre petite étincelle ou ronflement.

- Ca sert à rien, dit Etan. On ferait mieux de descendre d' ici avant que ça s' effondre. De toute façon l' ampoule est cassée, et avec toute cette humidité, c' est pas étonnant que ça ne marche pas.

C' était notre seul espoir de nous faire remarquer. Maintenant on fait quoi ? On attend tranquillement en comptant sur notre chance légendaire ?

- Hey, ça va ? demande Etan en se retournant vers moi en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

- Oui, oui…

Il s' arrête et revient vers moi.

- On trouvera une autre solution. Promis.

Si seulement, il pouvait arrêter d' être aussi… rassurant, conciliant, attentionné… J' arrive à peine à le regarder dans les yeux depuis hier, c' est complètement stupide. On en a toujours pas reparlé, et j' ai l' impression que maintenant il me regarde comme s' il attendait que je dise quelque chose à propos de tout ça. Je sais que ce serait le moment d' en reparler. Mais il n' y a rien qui vient. C' est toujours aussi flou. Ça fait presque mal.

- Viens, je t' aide a descendre, dit-il finalement.

- C' est pas la peine, je fais précipitamment en passant devant pour sauter les marches.

Il me suit en silence et nous rejoignons Zack.

- Alors ?

- Rien. Ça ne marche plus.

- Et même si c' était le cas, on ne sait pas si ça aurait été une bonne idée de l' utiliser, de toute façon, fait Etan, sûrement pour nous consoler.

- Ca aurait toujours été mieux que de rester ici à jouer les Robinson Crusoé, je rétorque malgré moi. Même si ce sont des ennemis qui aperçoivent la lumière, au moins ils amèneront des vaisseaux et on aura une chance de partir d' ici ; dans le meilleur des cas, ça aurait été des alliés de la BGU.

- Sauf si les ennemis nous règlent notre compte avant que nous ne puissions tenter quoi que ce soit. De toute façon on n' aura pas à se poser la question, tranche Etan en regardant vers le sommet du phare.

- Alors, qu' est-ce qu' on va faire ? demande Zack, à nouveau inquiet.

- Déjà, trouver un endroit où dormir, je dis en lui prenant le bras tout en souriant pour le rassurer.

Je passe également mon bras sous celui d' Etan qui sursaute et je les tire vers la plage côté sud de l' île, le seul endroit qui ne soit pas balayé par les rafales de vent, où nous avions laissé nos sacs. Ce n' est pas le moment de s' apitoyer, et inutile de faire paniquer Zack pour le moment en lui disant que nous n' avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui va nous arriver. C' est bien simple : il n' y a rien à faire de plus, ça ne dépend plus de nous. Nous sommes arrivés à l' endroit où nous sommes le plus susceptibles d' être découverts, mais si personne ne passe, nous ne pourrons certainement pas rentrer à la nage…

Nous sommes assis sur la plage, face à la mer, pour regarder le jour qui commence à décliner. Etan a allumé un petit feu autour duquel nous avons pris place, et Zack prépare des cannes à pêche avec des bois de bois et des fils qu' il a réussi à trouver. Les étoiles apparaissent peu à peu au dessus de nous tandis que le ciel prend des teintes orangées. C' est tout simplement magnifique.

Je n' arrête pas de m' imaginer ce qui a pu avoir lieu sur cette île. Si ça se trouve, Papa, Quistis, Zell et les autres jouaient ici-même dans le sable. Quelle enfance a pu avoir mon père dans cet orphelinat ? Et pourquoi Laguna n' était-il pas là pour lui ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j' en suis à me poser de telles questions sur ma propre famille, c' est dingue… J' ai toujours détesté cette tendance qu' ils avaient tous à élucider mes questions – tout à fait légitimes pourtant, il me semble – en m' envoyant à une tache quelconque, en me proposant à un gâteau – quand ce n' était pas un sermon sur le passé qu' on doit laisser de côté pour se concentrer sur l' avenir. Je suis sûre que ça aurait résolu beaucoup de nos problèmes actuels, pourtant. Cet endroit n' est pas commun. Il s' est passé des choses importantes ici, j' en ai la conviction, mais on a voulu me laisser en dehors de ça, et maintenant, on se retrouve coincés…

Zack laisse errer son regard sur la mer sans parvenir à chasser cet air anxieux de son visage. Pas besoin d' être un grand génie pour comprendre la situation, il doit bien sentir qu' on est dans une sacrée galère. Au moins, ce n' est pas la nourriture qui manque : les poissons ont l' air autrement meilleurs ici que ceux complètement rachitiques que nous parvenions à peine à attraper dans l' ancienne cachette de Seifer. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle si on songe qu' on risque d' avoir à passer un bon moment ici…

J' aime cet endroit, en fait. Le calme, la sérénité, la beauté qui règnent ici sont tout simplement merveilleux… dommage que tout soit tellement délabré et que l'île soit aussi isolée.

Pouvoir juste fermer les yeux et _penser_ ; j' ai l' impression que ça fait une éternité que ça ne m' a plus été possible. Et je n' en ai jamais eu autant besoin que maintenant. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que notre vie a complètement changé. Seize nuits passées dehors, livrés à nous mêmes, perdus, entourés d' ennemis innombrables… et tout ce temps là, il n' y a vraiment eu qu' Etan et moi.

Etan.

Entre tout ce dont je me rappelle de ces dernières années avec lui, ce que j' ai appris depuis que nous avons quitté la BGU, et ce qui s' est passé la nuit dernière, je me demande comment il est possible d' avoir autant vécu avec quelqu' un sans vraiment le connaître. On a toujours été liés, par l' histoire même de nos familles, c' est indéniable. Et pourtant, ça a créé tellement de malentendus. Comment est-ce que j' ai pu être comme tous les gens, à ne pas être capable de faire la différence entre la réalité et les superstitions ridicules ? Et ces croyances en une quelconque ressemblance entre Etan et son père, comme si le passé pouvait se reproduire à cause de ce simple lien, alors que je sais pertinemment que c' est complètement ridicule ? comment est-ce que j' ai pu croire des choses pareilles, moi aussi ?

Le sable crisse. C' est Etan qui s' approche et s' assied à côté de moi, pendant que Zack, les pieds dans l' eau, cherche notre dîner. Toute à mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la nuit était bien avancée.

- Ecoute… hier soir, dans la forêt… j' aurais pas dû te dire que… enfin, ce que je t' ai dit. Je suis désolé. J' ai pas dit ça pour… je voulais pas te mettre mal à l' aise ou que ça complique les choses… Je sais bien que ça a du te paraître complètement dingue, et je regrette de te l' avoir dit. J' ai tout gaché, je sais. Mais…

Il se gratte la tête, ne sachant plus comment continuer. _Eva, dit quelque chose_… _trouve_ _quelque chose_…

- Bon, on devrait peut-être aller aider Zack, dit Etan en se relevant précipitamment, mal à l' aise. Sinon on est pas près de…

- Attends, je fais presque malgré moi en le rattrapant par le bras pour l' obliger à rester.

_- Moi, je peux te le dire, pourquoi il est parti, ton Zack, fit le garçon avec un sourire mauvais._

_La petite fille leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Elle était assise, seule, dans la cour des petits, et un plus grand s' était approchée d' elle pour lui faire face. _

_- Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- C' est à cause du nouveau, le fils de Seifer Almasy, affirma le garçon en croisant les bras. T' as pas compris ? il arrive, et tout d' un coup, Zack et son papa et sa maman doivent partir. C' est à cause du fils du traître. Mon papa savait que ça arriverait, il avait dit qu' il y aurait plein de problèmes à cause de lui et voilà. Le fils du traître va tout faire pour se débarrasser de tout le monde ici, comme son papa._

_- Tu dis n' importe quoi, cria la petite fille. Etan, il est pas… _

_- Et bientôt, il voudra prendre TA place._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Il se débarrasse d' abord de Zack, continua le garçon avec une lenteur délibérée. C' était ton meilleur copain, non ? il était tout seul et hop, il prend sa place. Il n' a plus de parents ? Ben la prochaine fois, c' est TA place qu' il prendra. Regarde, tu le vois avec ton papa, là-bas ? _

_La gorge sèche, la petite tourna la tête vers le couloir au fond de la cour où on voyait de directeur de la BGU et le petit Etan marcher côte à côte et discuter._

_- T' as vu ? Il a plus de papa alors il va prendre le tien. Et après, quand il fera comme son vrai papa : il essaiera de tuer le tien, puis tout le monde à la BGU. On le sait tous, mais ton papa veut écouter personne et un jour…_

_Perdue, la petite fille ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son père et du petit garçon blond qui marchaient plus loin. Depuis quand son père ne l' avait-il plus emmenée se promener en la tenant ainsi par la main ? depuis qu' Etan était arrivé à la BGU, c' était vrai qu' il paraissait plus renfermé, plus distant et qu' il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Sa mère était nerveuse, et la petite s' apercevait bien que les conversations cessaient dès qu' elle arrivait. Mais ça ne pouvait tout même pas être vrai… _

_- Tu verras quand tes parents voudront plus de toi… avait perfidement conclu le garçon le garçon en s' éloignant. _

Je me redresse en sursaut, avec l' impression de manquer d' air, comme si je sortais ma tête de l' eau. Blanc comme un linge, Etan me tient par le bras pour m' empêcher de tomber en avant tandis que je tente de retrouver mon souffle.

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ?? qu' est-ce qui t' arrive ? Eva ??

Haletante, je porte la main à mon visage et je me rends compte que mes joues ruissellent de larmes.

- Eva ??

- Ca va, ça va, je souffle machinalement.

Au même moment, une vague de nausée me submerge et je dois m' éloigner.

- Tu en es sûre ? demande Etan en me rejoignant après que j' ai fini de cracher mes boyaux.

- Non…

- Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ?

Il me prend le bras pour m' aider à me relever et nous retournons à la lumière.

- Je sais pas… j' ai eu… une espèce de flash.

- Une vision ?

- Non, pas une vision. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que ce serait ça ? faudrait que je sois une sorcière…

- J' en sais rien, tu me parles de flashs…

- Oui, un « flash », pas une « vision » !

Il me regarde l' air inquiet.

- Quand tu m' as attrapé le bras et que tu as sursauté, ça m' a fait penser à Kassandra quand elle a des visions, même si ce n' est pas aussi violent pour elle.

- Je te répète que…

- Ne t' énerve pas ! je te dis ce que j' ai vu, tu as réagi comme Kassandra… et puis, ta mère en était une, de sorcière ; en quoi est-ce que ce serait si extraordinaire qu' elle t' ait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ? Pour ce qu' on en sait… Eva, il y a les rêves que tu fais, tu ne peux pas nier que…

Deux larmes coulent à nouveau malgré moi et je sens mon sang se glacer. Mes rêves qui ressemblaient tellement à une réminiscence du passé… et ces impressions quand je touchais des objets à l' histoire particulière… Et s' il avait raison ?

- Mais ma mère n' a jamais eu aucune sorte de vision…

Etan hausse les épaules.

- Je t' explique juste que c' est une possibilité… C' est un truc dont je voulais te parler quand on était chez Harl et Maureen mais on avait été interrompus à ce moment. Le rêve que tu as fait ce jour là… ça s' apparentait pas mal à une prémonition, il me semble.

- C' est impossible… je proteste faiblement.

Etan jette un coup d' œil vers Zack qui ne s' est rendu compte de rien, concentré sur la cuisson des poissons.

- Qu' est-ce que tu as vu?

- J' ai fait… une sorte de rêve…

Ce n' était pas un rêve. C' était un souvenir, encore une fois, je le sais bien. Ni une hallucination, ni le fruit de mon imagination, ni un rêve. J' ai la conviction que ça s' est vraiment produit. Et c' est la réponse à mes questions. Voilà pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas la raison pour laquelle je le détestais. Parce que c' était une idée de petite fille manipulée. Cette fois les larmes me submergent.

- Ecoute, c'est pas grave si tu es une so… s' affole Etan.

- Je suis désolée… je hoquète.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il, perdu.

- Tout est-ce de ma faute… ça a toujours été ma faute.

- Mais qu' est-ce que tu racontes ? écoute, calme toi… Qu' est-ce que tu as vu ?

Réticente, je lui raconte mon « rêve ». A partir de là, les conclusions ne sont pas bien difficiles à tirer… C' est lui-même qui affirme depuis le début que ce sont des visions que j' ai, et qu' il faut les prendre au sérieux.

Il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter.

- Ecoute, c' est pas grave. C' est du passé, te mets pas dans un état pareil…

Le bruit a fini par attirer l' attention de Zack qui nous rejoint en courant.

- Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il s' est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, c' est rien… je fais en essayant de me calmer.

- C' est juste que… euh… un problème qu' on vient de régler. Ça va mieux maintenant.

Zack a l' air rassuré. Heureusement qu' il n' insiste pas, je me vois mal aborder mon nouvel état de sorcière devant qui que ce soit. Moi-même je ne me l' explique pas. Depuis que nous avons été obligés de quitter la BGU, j' ai eu plusieurs petites visions, mais ça n' avait rien à voir avec ce qui s' est passé tout à l' heure. Est-ce que ça pourrait dû au lien de cet endroit avec les sorcières ? ça aurait réveillé cette part de moi ?

Pour détendre l' atmosphère, les garçons discutent de tout et n' importe quoi et racontent des bêtises plus grosses qu' eux ; je finis même par rire et la nuit passe relativement agréablement. Aucun d' entre nous n' a la moindre envie de dormir. Outre le fait que nous risquons d' avoir à passer un bon moment ici où nous n' aurons rien de mieux à faire, Etan a l' air véritablement plus léger, et dans un sens, moi aussi. Nous savons enfin ce qui s' est passé. Même si c' était une raison stupide, même si ça n' arrange rien de la connaître. Même si ça me tue d' avoir compris que c' était ma faute, parce que, petite et perdue, je m' étais laissée entraîner par les autres à cause de mes peurs. Ça aurait rendu tellement de choses différentes si je n' avais pas été aussi stupide…

Tout à coup, un éclair fend le ciel, nous projetant en pleine lumière et nous aveuglant momentanément. Nous protégeant les yeux, nous essayons de repérer la source de lumière.

- L… le phare ! balbutie Zack en se tournant vers Etan et moi quand la lumière se déplace lentement. Je… je croyais qu' il ne fonctionnait pas ?

- C' était bien le cas, fait Etan, les sourcils froncés.

Nous nous relevons d' un bond et nous courons vers le phare. C' est bien de là que vient la lumière, il n' y a aucun doute.

- L' ampoule était cassée, et la seule manette qui aurait pu l' actionner n' a rien déclenché… c' est complètement dingue, fait Etan en se grattant la tête. Et il aurait fallu que quelqu' un l' actionne et il n' y a que nous.

- C' est peut-être automatisé et ça ne marche que de nuit ? suggère Zack.

- Il va faire jour dans moins d' une heure, ça n' a aucun sens, je réplique en regardant le ciel qui s' éclaircit légèrement. Même s' il était programmé – et encore en état d' assurer ce programme – il aurait été allumé toute la nuit, pas seulement alors qu' il est sur le point de faire jour.

Soudain, une grande sirène se fait entendre, nous figeant sur place.

- C' était quoi ? demande inutilement Zack, les yeux exorbités.

- Ca venait de là je crois, répond Etan en se tournant vers la mer.

Le soleil se lève dans notre dos et le paysage face à nous est d' un noir d' encre, mélangeant la mer et le ciel. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, tant que la lumière du phare n' arrive pas jusque là.

- Peut-être qu' on a… juste rêvé… hasarde Zack.

Non. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge devant. J' aperçois une sorte de miroitement qui disparaît de temps à autre et semble se déplacer.

- Dis pas de b… commence Etan en s' approchant de l' eau.

- Attendez, je vois quelque chose ! je crie.

Et, sans prévenir, la mer, qui se trouvait une seconde plus tôt à cinq mètres de nous vient nous battre les chevilles.

- Quelque chose approche… je réalise, glacée jusqu' à la moelle.

- On recule ! hurle Etan. VITE !

Au même moment, un rayon du phare vient éclairer de plein fouet la mer. La vision que nous avons alors nous cloue sur place.

Un bateau !

Un bateau gigantesque approche de la plage, juste en face de nous.

Ou _plus précisément_ : droit sur nous.

Pétrifiée, je n' arrive pas à en détacher mes yeux alors qu' il continue d' avancer. Etan m' attrape le bras pour me traîner en arrière tandis que des vaisseaux traversent le ciel et lâchent des salves de lasers dans notre direction. Stupéfaite, je bute sur un rocher en marchant à reculons et Etan trébuche dans le sable, entraîné par ma chute. Les vaisseaux s' approchent. Les yeux fermés j' attends le choc mais le bouclier de Sheba apparaît au dessus de nos têtes, nous protégeant des tirs. Etan en profite pour m' aider à me relever et nous mettons à courir comme des dératés à la suite de Zack.

- On ne sera pas à l' abri là-dedans, crie Zack tandis que nous nous ruons vers le bâtiment.

- Je sais, répond Etan, mais on sera cachés au moins.

- Merde, mais c' est qui cette fois ?? je hurle pour couvrir les bruits de déflagrations provenant de la plage.

- Tu veux peut-être te proposer pour aller demander ?

Nous courons à en perdre haleine pour traverser l' orphelinat, et en le rattrapant, nous manquons de heurter de plein fouet Zack, figé face à l' autre coté de l' océan.

- C' est pas le moment d' admi…

Je reste bouche bée en apercevant ce qu' était en train de fixer Zack.

La BGU.

Ma main agrippe la manche d' Etan.

- Dis-moi que j' ai pas une hallucination, je murmure, n' osant pas y croire.

- Si c' est le cas, on est deux, répond-t-il d' une voix tout juste audible.

Ils sont là ! Ils nous ont trouvés !

- On est encerclés, marmonne Zack. On est fichus…

- Non, Zack, fantastique ! je ris, hystérique. C' est notre fac !

- Votre _quoi_ ? demande Zack, ahuri. _Ça_, c'est une fac ?? Vous voulez dire… Ce _vaisseau_, là ?

Au même moment, un tir atterrit tout près et fait voler en éclat un des murs qui se trouvait à notre droite.

- On va remettre les explications à plus tard, si ça vous dérange pas, tousse Etan.

- Ca venait d' où ? demande Zack en chassant le nuage de poussière qui nous a envahi.

- On s' en fout ! je crois que c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça de rester cachés, finalement, dit Etan. Il faut qu' ils nous voient ; la BGU, je veux dire.

Nous courons sur la plage en direction de la fac en faisant de grands signes des bras et en hurlant.

Il n' y a _pas la moindre_ chance pour qu' ils nous repèrent de là-haut.

Les vaisseaux continuent à passer en sifflant au dessus de nos têtes et se dirigent vers la BGU en la prenant pour cible ; en les observant plus attentivement, je me rends compte qu' ils portent les couleurs d' Esthar.

Evidemment. Zukerdint disait vrai : même si nous l' avons détruit _lui_, il n' est pas _tout_ Esthar. On dirait qu' on a réussi à se retrouver en plein milieu d' une bataille entre la BGU et eux sans le faire exprès.

- Il faut quand même faire quelque chose, on peut pas rester là, dit Zack d' une voix angoissée. On sera coincés entre les deux pendant qu' ils vont se taper dessus s' ils ne se rendent pas compte qu' on est là.

Des grincements provenant de la plage que nous avons quittée nous parviennent. Nous courons faire le tour de la maison voir ce qui s' y passe. Le bateau est arrivé tout près de la plage et on dirait qu' il s' apprête à lâcher les soldats. C' est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, on peut se défendre contre des ennemis qui se battent sur le plancher des vaches ; le problème, c' est les vaisseaux qui les accompagnent pour les couvrir.

Tout à coup Etan se raidit à côté de moi et se redresse d' un bond. Je dois le rattraper par sa veste pour l' empêcher de courir dans leur direction.

- Mais t' es dingue, qu' est-ce qu' il te prend ?? je hurle.

- Ma gunblade ! je l' ai oubliée, elle est restée sur la plage !

- Tu rigoles j' espère ?!

- Je dois y aller !

- Ce n' est qu' un bout de ferraille, Etan !! Revient sur terre, c' est du suicide ! Les soldats y sont probablement déjà !

- Je ne peux pas la laisser, c' était celle de mon père!

Celle de son père. Bien entendu. J' aurais du me douter d' un truc du genre. C' est pas vrai… Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes !

Il est comme fou. Quoi que je dise, ça ne l' empêchera pas d' essayer d' aller chercher sa stupide gunblade, et il se fera tuer pour essayer de la reprendre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y tient autant, mais à quoi ça l' avancera s' il se fait réduire en charpie avant de l' avoir récupérée ? il n' a pas le moindre moyen de se défendre sans elle : pas de magie, un G-Force inutilisable, et des talents aux combat à mains nues magnifiquement inutiles face à une compagnie de soldats armés de blasters longue portée.

- Je vais y aller, je grogne.

- Non, pas question Eva, c' est _mon_…

- Si tu y vas, je devrais te suivre pour te protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non ; alors si j' y vais toute seule, ça reviendra au même et tu resteras avec Zack.

- C' est trop dangereux, et si jamais ils…

- Et toi, tu comptais faire comment, au juste ?? je m' énerve. Tu la veux oui ou non, ton arme ?

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles!

- C' est à prendre ou à laisser mon vieux, parce que je te garantis que tu n' iras pas non plus ! On peut aussi tous rester ici et laisser l' arme là où elle est !

- C' était celle de mon père, je peux pas, Eva, comprends-moi…

- Ah, mais je comprends parfaitement ! et je pense toujours que ça ne vaut pas le coup que tu te fasses réduire en bouillie pour ça. Alors maintenant j' y vais parce que plus je perds de temps à discuter de ça avec toi, plus les soldats ont le temps d' approcher.

- Eva…

- Pose tes fesses là et ferme-la ! Je hurle éxcédée. Moi, j' ai mon G-Force pour me défendre. Ils ne me verront même pas. De toute façon j' ai toujours été plus rapide que toi, je serai vite de retour.

Et avant qu' ils n' aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je m' éclipse et cours en direction de la plage.

Y' avait bien longtemps que j' avais pas fait quelque chose d' aussi insensé…

* * *

_note de l' auteur :_

_Je sais : tout ce temps là et même pas fichue de finir son histoire ! ça devait être le dernier chapitre, mais il m' a fallu me rendre à l' évidence : même en enlevant tout ce qui me paraissait le moins utile, il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de choses. Il y aura donc un chapitre XXI! _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater j' ai eu énormément de problèmes pour ce chapitre ; beaucoup de blabla ( et encore, j' en ai enlevé un paquet ! notamment une 2__e__ petite scène avec les chocobos qui devaient réapparaître et les suivre jusqu' à l' orphelinat mais ça n' apportait rien de plus à l' histoire alors zouh, à la corbeille les chocobos) ; beaucoup de questionnements d' Eva, aussi, et pourtant là encore j' ai sacrément raccourci, mais surtout parce que je voulais pas que ça devienne trop mélo et que c' était bien parti pour ! l' horreur… au départ, j' avais prévu qu' Eva serait partie s' isoler pour réfléchir au « problème Etan » jusqu' à ce que celui-ci vienne la chercher ; mais au final, j' arrivais pas à lui faire avoir de réflexion claire et ça piétinait beaucoup trop alors j' ai modifié. J' ai tenté d' apporter une petite solution à la question qu' elle se posait, à savoir : pourquoi elle le détestait autant depuis toujours ; j' avais essayé de montrer plus ou moins ça depuis le début mais cette fois on en est sûrs ! en relisant, je trouve que c' est abordé de manière maladroite, mais j' espère que ça prendra plus son sens au chapitre suivant ( qui cette fois sera vraiment le dernier ! lol ). _

_Donc voilà, Eva est une sorcière ! Ha-haaaaaa… Forcément, les rêves que j' ai inclus de temps en temps, ils n' étaient pas là pour faire beau, c' étaient de vraies indications, pour commencer à montrer ce pouvoir qu' elle a ; Eva est jeune, ça se manifeste juste par les rêves ( en tout cas pour le moment, qui sait… héhé :p ) d' évènements passés. Voilà, je crois que c' est tout pour aujourd' hui ! Il me reste encore un bon bout à écrire pour le chapitre final, ça risque de pas mal bouger ! _

_ encore merci pour votre patience ( en même temps, si vous voulez la suite, on peut pas dire que vous ayez vraiment le choix, je sais… gomeeeeeen ) ; n' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! _


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Je traverse la maison à toute allure en sens inverse, m'engouffrant par les ouvertures béantes des murs, enjambant meubles brisés et pierres écroulées, pour me diriger à nouveau vers la plage. Je ralentis en passant ce qui devait être la porte d' entrée pour arriver sur le seuil qui surplombe la plage ; puis j' avance, accroupie, jusqu' au muret de pierre délimitant le chemin d'accès au bâtiment, pour observer discrètement où en sont les intrus.

Leurs canots quittent tout juste l' immense bateau noir, et des vaisseaux- mouches décollent lentement des étages supérieurs, sans doute pour se diriger vers l'endroit où la BGU s' apprête à accoster; j'ai peut-être une chance d'arriver à la plage avant les canots, et les vaisseaux auront certainement – espérons! - plus important à s' occuper que moi, mais ce sera serré. La plage est environ trois mètres plus bas de l' endroit où je me trouve ; quinze si j' emprunte le chemin de pierre qui oblige à faire le tour. Alors maintenant, elle est où sa foutue gunblade?

Merde. Cent mètres plus loin, au beau milieu de la plage. Impossible que les soldats ne me voient pas si j' y vais. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup pour contenir mon exaspération. Mais _bon sang_ pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti n'a pas pensé à la prendre _avant_??

Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je pouvais me permettre de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Je saute rapidement le muret et descends en rampant parmi les herbes desséchées. J' atteins la plage avec du sable plein les yeux et le nez, mais sans m' être encore fait repérer. Encore un coup d' œil vers le bateau. Les canots approchent dangereusement de la plage.

Je bondis alors en direction de l' arme et, aussitôt, cris et tirs de blasters se mettent à pleuvoir depuis les embarcations. La bulle protectrice de Sheba apparaît et les repousse sans problème, me permettant de continuer ma course dans le sable. Les soldats débarquent en hurlant et se ruent vers moi alors que j' atteins enfin la gunblade. Mince, ça pèse une tonne! je voyais pas ça aussi lourd, mais je me rends compte qu' il me faut forcer au maximum sur mon dos pour ne serait-ce que la soulever… j' arrive néanmoins à pivoter et à la soulever au moment où l' un des soldats abat sa lame sur moi ; je pare le coup de justesse, mais la gunblade retombe vite dans le sable et s' y enfonce lourdement. J' arriverai jamais à me battre avec ce truc! j' envoie un glacier pour réduire en poussière mon assaillant le plus proche, et les autres reculent un moment, sur leurs gardes. Mais soyons réalistes, ce n' est pas comme ça que je réussirai à les retenir, surtout avec un tel handicap sur les bras. Je fais un nouvel essai pour me servir de la gunblade, et, dans un magnifique mouvement de rotation hélicoïdal totalement aléatoire, je finis tout de même par envoyer deux Esthariens à cinq mètres. Puis je lance deux nouveaux glaciers, et, décidant que mon stupide acte d' héroïsme digne des plus grandes missions-suicides jamais élaborées s' arrêtera là pour le moment - de nouvelles barques viennent de toucher terre. Je passe ma tête dans la lanière pour porter la gunblade en bandoulière dans son fourreau, et je me carapate direction l' orphelinat.

La course dans le sable n' a jamais été mon sport favori ; ça se confirme quand je me retrouve à pédaler dans la semoule avec sur le dos la gunblade qui doit bien faire la moitié de mon poids – en exagérant un tantinet, je vous l' accorde. Je manque de déraper à plusieurs reprises en tentant d' accélérer, et les soldats commencent à gagner du terrain. Sheba, qui s' occupait d' éloigner les vaisseaux, redescend à ce moment pour venir à mon aide et lance une mini tornade dévastatrice dans leur direction. Certains soldats se retrouvent à aterrir à des centaines de mètres de là, dans la mer.

J' arrive complètement à bout de souffle au chemin de pierre que je gravis avec grande peine et je saute dans la maison ; un petit coup d' œil en arrière me permet de voir que les soldats sont en train de se dépêtrer dans le sable devenu mouvant avec les trombes d' eau que Sheba a déversées. Je décide de la rappeler : inutile qu' elle continue à s' épuiser pour le moment, je risque d' avoir grand besoin d' elle plus tard.

Quand j' atteins l' autre bout de la maison pour rejoindre les garçons où je les avais laissés, je me trouve au milieu d' un cirque inimaginable. Atterrée, je réalise que, tout à notre terreur en reconnaissant le bateau ennemi qui fonçait sur nous, nous n' avions pas imaginé une seconde qu' il pouvait y en avoir un autre arrivant par un autre côté : j' aperçois, à travers les arbres qui avaient d' abord du nous masquer sa présence, un bateau d' à peu près les même dimensions que le premier que nous avons vu sur la plage sud. Et les soldats esthariens qui me font face, ne pouvant certainement pas provenir du bateau que j' ai laissé derrière moi, ne peuvent venir que de là.

Un sursaut de panique me prend. Où sont les garçons ? impossible de repérer contre qui se battent exactement les soldats esthariens dans cette pagaille, et pas sûr qu' eux-mêmes ne soient pas en train de s'entretuer. Je reste stupidement sur le pas de la porte pour essayer de repérer Etan et Zack au milieu des tirs, des cris et des scènes de combat. Est-ce qu' ils ont été attrapés ? Tués… ?

Au moment où je commence à réaliser qu' on va quand même finir par remarquer ma présence si je ne me bouge pas, une masse énorme vient violemment me percuter sur le côté. Atterrissant sur le dos, le souffle coupé par la violence de l' impact et le poids du corps – et de surcroît gênée par celui de la gunblade contre laquelle je me trouve écrabouillée - je me débats avec énergie pour me débarrasser de mon assaillant, quand je réalise qu'il y a en réalité _deux_ : Etan qui vient de m' atterrir dessus et, sur son dos, avec un bras passé autour de son cou - vraisemblablement dans le but de l' étouffer - un soldat d' Esthar. Etan a déjà le visage rougi par la lutte, ses mains sur l' avant bras de son adversaire pour tenter de se dégager, et il écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant mon visage à cinq centimètres du sien. Il tente de me dire quelque chose, mais l' ennemi profite de sa déconcentration pour resserrer son étreinte. Frappée d' épouvante, et à moitié suffoquée moi-même par le poids des deux hommes, je m' agrippe également au bras du soldat pour lui faire relâcher sa prise, mais sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, je laisse mes bras retomber sur le sol et me mets à tâtonner frénétiquement à la recherche d' un objet solide ; ma main se referme sur une pierre lisse; sans plus réfléchir, je la saisis et m' en sers pour cogner contre la tête casquée de l' agresseur - en faisant de mon mieux pour éviter celle d' Etan. Mais évidemment, protégé comme il l' est, ma riposte le dérange à peu près autant que l' attaque effrénée d' un moucheron mal luné. Frustrée de ne pas être plus efficace, et effrayée par le ton violacé que prend le visage d' Ethan à quelques centimètres du mien, j' agrippe fortement le casque de l' ennemi et entreprend de le détacher - chose malaisée étant donnée ma position inconfortable - mais cela suffit à faire réagir le soldat : il comprend à mon tâtonnement aux endroits stratégiques du casque que je sais où se trouvent les attaches et les sécurités ; et que même si elles ne sont pas évidentes à défaire dans une pareille situation, il n' en faudra pas beaucoup plus pour que j'y parvienne.

Dans un sursaut de rage désespérée, mes mains descendent sous le casque et arrachent la gaine protégeant le cou du soldat – une des rares faiblesses de l' uniforme que je ne me féliciterai jamais assez de bien connaître - et je me mets à l' y frapper en réunissant toute l' énergie qu' il me reste. Et bientôt, pour se protéger de mes coups - certes lancés à l' aveuglette, étant gênée par Ethan entre nous deux, mais tout de même dangereux - il se voit obligé de s' effacer jusqu' où mes mains ne l' atteindront pas, et donc de desserrer son emprise sur Ethan. Celui-ci, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, se redresse et fait basculer son assaillant sur le côté, me libérant enfin.

Je peux à mon tour respirer normalement, mais j' ai l' impression d' avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de T-Rex et la poussière me fait tousser. Au même moment, Zack, le visage couvert de sang, arrive et aide Etan à venir à bout du soldat, non sans mal. Puis en soutenant Etan qui éprouve quelques difficultés à se déplacer, il le ramène de mon côté, à l' intérieur de la maison. Ils se laissent tomber sur le sol, Etan à quatre pattes à côté de moi. Son cou porte les marques de strangulation ; ça doit lui faire un mal de chien. Nous restons stupidement à nous regarder, lui haletant à quatre pattes dans la poussière, Zack assis et la tête dans les mains, et moi allongée, la respiration reprenant lentement son rythme normal après ce sursaut d' adrénaline, encore à moitié sonnée et couverte de terre.

- Tu…t… t' en as mis du temps ! souffle Etan d' un ton qu' il essaie de rendre ridiculement détaché mais où perce du soulagement.

Je lui envoie un regard noir pour la forme et tente de me redresser, sans succès. J' avais presque oublié la gunblade. Je passe la lanière par-dessus ma tête, et Zack, qui s' est remis sur ses pieds d' un bond me tend sa main pour m' aider à me relever. Etan se redresse et s' appuie contre un des murs.

- Désolé… pour tout à l' heure là avec le… je… il m' a sauté dessus, j' ai pas pu t' éviter, fait-il.

Je me contente de ramasser sa gunblade pour la lui lancer, et elle atterrit sans douceur contre son torse.

- Je…je sais pas comment te remercier… balbutie Etan en refermant ses bras sur le fourreau.

- Ne la perd _plus jamais_ !

Je me penche prudemment vers l' extérieur de la maison pour observer l' ennemi. Vu d' ici, ils sont peut être une bonne soixantaine à venir du vaisseau ; sans doute bien davantage en admettant que d' autres soient en train de nous attendre près du point d' atterrissage de la BGU. Il serait peut-être temps d' établir une tactique un peu plus élaborée que celle - ma préférée, mais sans doute pas la plus fiable - consistant à foncer dans le tas, qui, soyons réalistes, aurait peu de chance de fonctionner face à un ennemi en tel surnombre ; surtout que, maintenant que j' y songe, il y a encore ceux qui me poursuivaient sur la plage sud qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ayant convenu dès lors que rester sur place n' était définitivement pas une bonne idée, nous décidons de sortir de la maison par l' est, nous éloignant ainsi des deux navires ennemis à la fois. Il nous sera plus facile d' atteindre la BGU en contournant l' ennemi plutôt que de passer au travers... Assis contre le mur extérieur de la maison, les voix des soldats nous atteignant de manière plus diffuse. Nous vérifions que nous sommes prêts à nous élancer.

- Est-ce que ça a été difficile ? demande Zack, l' air inquiet, en désignant du menton la gunblade, après avoir fixé un moment mes blessures plus impressionnantes que sérieuses.

Une vraie promenade de santé! Il a de ces questions, je vous jure…

- J' ai dit que je ramènerais la gunblade, la voilà, je me contente de marmonner en haussant les épaules avant de finir d' essuyer le sang sur ma jambe.

- Et comment est-ce que la situation se présente ? Demande-t-il encore, à mon avis plus par nervosité que parce qu' il tient réellement à savoir.

- Mal, je réponds, peut-être trop abruptement. Les soldats ont débarqué, ils ne vont plus tarder; et ils ont des vaisseaux, au cas où tu ne les aurais pas aperçus ; Sheba n' en est pas venue à bout, ils sont probablement du côté de la BGU maintenant, mais ils peuvent revenir n' importe quand. Alors avec ceux là en plus, je finis en montrant d' un signe de la tête les soldats auxquels nous venons d' échapper, je pense que globalement, on peut dire que ça se présente _mal_.

- Combien, les soldats ? demande-t-il en se passant la main sur son visage blême.

- Je suis pas restée pour compter, je fais, agacée par ses questions à répétition dont les réponses douloureusement évidentes me rendent nerveuse. _Beaucoup_.

- Qu' il y en ai dix ou dix mille, ce sera toujours trop, dans notre état de fatigue. Tout ce qu' on peut se permettre comme objectif à peu près réalisable, c' est d' atteindre la BGU en un morceau ; on va laisser les combats aux Seeds dans la mesure du possible, car de nous trois, seul Etan est correctement armé et nous sommes déjà épuisés.

- On ne peut tout de même pas rester là indéfiniment, dit Etan, comme s' il pensait apporter là une révélation transcendante.

- Toute suggestion sera accueillie avec plaisir, je grogne.

C' est navrant, c' est pitoyable, et ça tombe vraiment mal pour nous, mais j' ai beau réfléchir, mon cerveau embrouillé par la nervosité, la peur et l' excitation des combats se trouve totalement incapable de mettre au point un plan un tant soit peu élaboré ; impossible d' aller au-delà de l' idée de courir comme des dératés jusqu' au bout de la plage pour rejoindre la BGU. En priant très fort pour réussir à éviter et les soldats, et les vaisseaux ennemis. Niveau stratégie, on a vu mieux ; mais voyons les choses en face : à nous trois contre deux bateaux ennemis avec leurs soldats et vaisseaux armés, il ne reste pas tellement de solutions... Difficile à partir d' ici de trouver un chemin sûr jusqu' à la BGU – à supposer qu' il y en ait, d' ailleurs, car avec leur vaisseaux planant au dessus de la plage, pas un centimètre carré ne leur échappera. Zack finit de nettoyer en vitesse les blessures au visage d' Ethan et nous décidons de reprendre la route direction la BGU.

Mais nous avons perdu trop de temps. Au moment même où nous nous levons, des Esthariens bondissent de la maison et se jettent sur nous, leurs sabres brandis, sans que nous les ayons entendus arriver. Nous reculons précipitamment pour les esquiver et les empêcher de nous encercler contre le mur. Zack et moi repoussons à l' intérieur la première vague grâce à des Glaciers pendant qu' Etan s' occupe de ceux qui ont réussi à se faufiler sur le côté, pour nous assurer une ouverture. Mais ils sont tout de même trop nombreux pour nous trois, je dois vite faire appel à Sheba. Etan a réussi à désarmer plusieurs soldats pour que nous puissions finir de nous en occuper à main nues pendant qu' il se charge des autres. La magie n' est pas inépuisable, et sans arme je me sens complètement handicapée. Ces soldats n' ont apparemment pas la moindre notion de combat à la loyale; utiliser leurs fusils ou leurs sabres face à des adversaires désarmés ne leur pose pas de problème de conscience. Sheba ne peut pas non plus être partout à la fois pour nous protéger, et Zack est vite dépassé. Il est maintenant capable d' envoyer correctement des sorts, certes, mais il n' a jamais eu à se battre et aurait été vite réduit en miettes si Etan ne le protégeait pas

- Eva, derrière toi ! crie Zack.

J' ai tout juste le temps de me retourner et de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver un tir. Je roule sur le sol et, toujours accroupie, en m' appuyant sur mes mains pour garder l' équilibre, je lance ma jambe dans les cheville du soldat qui tombe en arrière en laissant son blaster retomber. Je m' empresse de le récupérer pour me débarrasser de mon adversaire, puis je lance l' arme à Zack : il en aura plus besoin que moi. Je jette un glacier, fais une prise à un autre ennemi dont je parviens à récupérer le sabre. Maintenant, on peut raisonnablement commencer à espérer avoir une chance de s' en sortir.

Je peux enfin parer les tirs des blasters en les faisant rebondir sur la lame du sabre, ce qui me permet de m' approcher plus facilement des soldats. J' en abats un autre dont je prends également le sabre et je me dresse, une arme dans chaque main, prête à contrer toute attaque. Nous nous démenons, mais je me rends vite compte que nous avons été totalement encadré. Nous nous battons à présent au milieu d' une véritable petite foule, et les coups pleuvent de tous côtés.tous trois dos à dos, nous nous défendons de manière plus efficace, mais nous sommes tout de même conscients qu' entourés comme nous le sommes, une retraite nous sera extrêmement difficile. Etant nous même au milieu de cette foule, impossible d' invoquer Sheba, nous serions également touchés.

Mais, à nouveau, des tirs dans notre dos se font entendre. Rentrant ma tête entre mes épaules, je pivote, pour voir les Esthariens s' éparpiller en hâte, certains en me bousculant pour s' enfuir plus vite. Ebahie, je vois alors une troupe de Seeds approcher au loin, fusils à la main. Ces abrutis tirent dans le tas, ne nous ayant visiblement pas encore repérés et reconnus. Nous voilà encore dans de beaux draps...

Je me sens violemment tirée par le bras. C' est Etan qui me traine en courant à la suite de Zack qui s' éloigne aussi vite qu' il le peut, vérifiant que nous le suivons sans difficulté. Quand je reprends enfin mes esprits – après avoir manqué de m' étaler en glissant sur des galets - je dégage mon bras et je suis les garçons dans la course effrenée pour nous éloigner de là.

Un coup d' oeil en arrière me permet de voir que les Seeds ont rejoint rapidement l' ennemi et ouvrent à nouveau le feu avec acharnement, sans nous avoir repérés. Les soldats esthariens, trop occupés à faire face à un ennemi nettement supérieur à trois adolescents, semblent nous avoir totalement oubliés. Nous ne nous en plaignons pas!

Dans un tel moment, ceux qui seraient en temps normal nos alliés – nos amis! - sont probablement prêts à tirer à vue ; comment pourraient-ils savoir qu' il n' y a pas que des ennemis sur cette île ?

J' ose à peine y croire quand nous nous apercevons que nous nous dirigeons droit vers la fac, et c' est un bonheur indicible de zigzaguer à travers les tirs des vaisseaux ennemis pour entrer dans le hall en ruine et incendié de notre université adorée.

La BGU n' est pas épargnée par les combats, loin de là. Ca se bat dans tous les coins, ici; les esthariens ont dû larguer des soldats depuis les vaisseaux, et ils ont investi les lieux, répandant la panique parmi les élèves qui ne devaient pas avoir été préparés à une attaque aussi rapide et massive dans l' enceinte même de l' université. Les échos des cris et des bruits des armes qui s' entrechoquent emplissent l' immense hall. Fébrile, j' essaie de repérer un visage, une silhouette familière. Mais comment trouver qui que ce soit dans ce souk ?

Cependant, il y a plus urgent. J' aperçois un groupe de filles en difficulté dans l' entrée de la cafétéria et je cours les aider pendant que les garçons vont au secours de plusieurs autres jeunes à quelques mètres de là. L' impatience décuple mon énergie et je me débarrasse avec rage des ennemis, tout en essayant de reconnaître des visages parmi les combattants qui nous entourent. Mais où peuvent bien être mes parents ? je dois me baisser pour esquiver le corps d' un soldat estharien balancé de je ne sais où et j' en abats un autre qui voulait m' attaquer par derrière. Les élèves, en uniforme, se battent avec énergie dans chaque recoin du grand hall. Mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, ça crève les yeux. Si seuls les volontaires les plus doués ont dû être gardés pour le combat, la plupart n' est même pas Seed... Je suis percutée par l' un d' eux alors que je me battais contre un soldat, et il recule précipitamment en se mettant en garde, me prenant visiblement sur le coup pour un ennemi.

- Eva !! couine Kern,ahuri, en me reconnaissant. Mais, mais…

- Contente de te voir aussi ( _et pour une fois c' est presque vrai_). Est-ce que tu sais où sont mes parents ?

- Mais quand es-tu … ?

- Kern, _MES PARENTS_ ?? je crie, presque hystérique, en le secouant comme un prunier.

- En haut, je crois, avec son équipe. En tout cas, ils y étaient tout à l' heure, je sais pas si…

Je n' écoute pas la fin de la phrase et je le lâche si soudainement qu' il bascule en arrière; puis je pars en courant à la recherche des garçons.

- Etan ! Zack !!

- Ici !crie le second.

Je fouille les lieux des yeux pour repérer la provenance de la voix et je les rejoins au moment où ils aident un groupe d' élèves à se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu as trouvé tes parents ? demande Etan, essoufflé.

- Apparemment ils seraient à l' étage.

- Ok, on y va alors. Ça ira, vous ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers les étudiants.

- Je vais m' occuper d' eux, intervient une élève qui doit avoir à peu près notre âge.

Nous nous ruons vers l' ascenseur en zigzagant entre les combattants. Cette satanée machine n' a jamais mis aussi longtemps à arriver, malgré mes pressions frénétiques sur le bouton d' appel. Une fois à l' étage, nous nous précipitons hors de la cage mais pilons immédiatement sur place. La passerelle est entièrement couverte de monstres au pelage d' un rouge sombre et aux griffes d' une longueur impressionnante ; jamais vu des trucs pareils. Ils ont stoppé les combats en entendant la porte s' ouvrir et se tournent vers nous comme un seul homme, dans un silence on ne peut plus hostile. Nous nous retrouvons à faire face à – au bas mot – une vingtaine d' entre eux, et celui le plus proche fait un pas dans notre direction en émettant un petit grognement ressemblant à un rire.

_Merde_.

Paralysée par cette vision, je sens un des garçons me tapoter nerveusement le bras pour me réveiller, puis, en désespoir de cause, m' agripper et me tirer en arrière dans l' ascenseur. Zack, blanc comme un linge, enfonce presque le panneau de commande en jurant et priant pour que ça se referme avant que les monstres n' arrivent jusqu' à nous.

- Les soldats, ok… marmonne-t-il, le front en sueur, une fois que la cage repart vers l' étage supérieur. Les chocobos, ça va aussi. Mais _ça… _ça, je vais avoir du mal à m' y faire ! y' en a encore beaucoup des trucs de ce genre ?

Le pauvre, s' il savait...

Deuxième étage. Je sors la première, prudemment cette fois, dans le couloir silencieux. Nous courons alors jusqu' au bureau de mon père où je déclenche l' ouverture du passage secret qui mène à l' appartement de ma famille. Là aussi, c' est le calme plat. Personne n' est venu jusqu' ici, semble-t-il. Les garçons me suivent à travers l' appartement ; je me dirige vers la petite salle qui sert d'armurerie à mes parents pour y prendre deux dagues en argent, moins légères mais plus maniables que les sabres esthariens. Puis nous descendons l' escalier, traversons la cuisine et je mène les garçons vers l' autre entrée. Je tape le code pour ouvrir la porte blindée. Ca débouche sur le 1er étage, où se trouvaient les monstres de tout à l' heure ; mais ici nous sommes au bout du long couloir qui ouvre sur les salles de classes. La passerelle où se trouvent les monstres est tout au bout, espérons que nous sommes assez loin. Je pousse doucement la porte et passe ma tête par l' entrebâillement. Personne ici, mais je distingue le bruit de déflagrations un peu plus loin. Etan décide de passer devant, et nous nous faufilons le long du mur, accroupis, pour nous rapprocher le plus possible des combats, jusqu' à distinguer des silhouettes à travers la fumée. Je repère immédiatement les couleurs d' Esthar; ils nous tournent le dos, probablement face à des Seeds qui doivent se trouver pris entre les monstres et les soldats.

Levant les bras, j' invoque Sheba dans un murmure et la dirige sur eux. L' effet de surprise facilite l' élimination des soldats et ils disparaissent tous au milieu des éclats de glace. Je m' avance précautionneusement, en longeant le mur et les sabres toujours à la main, pour tomber sur une troupe de Seeds éberlués par la soudaine disparition des ennemis, qui, vue de leur côté, a en effet dû être surprenante. En me voyant émerger du léger brouillard provoqué par l' attaque de Sheba, ils laissent échapper un hoquet de surprise. Et pour ma part, je ne suis pas en reste : c' est l' équipe de mon père !

Je reste comme statufiée, à le fixer. Il est juste là, debout au milieu de son équipe, sa gunblade baissée depuis qu' il m' a reconnue ; les yeux agrandis par la stupeur sur son visage que je n' avais jamais vu aussi… aussi vivant, comme si pour la première fois que je le voyais, il laissait transparaître ce qu' il ressentait, ce qu' il était au fond. La lassitude, l' abattement, la joie intense, le soulagement, la stupéfaction, la force, l' incrédulité défilent sur son visage. Les larmes me montent aux yeux de le voir là, sain et sauf, et j' en reste pétrifiée. Quand à lui, sans qu' il s' en rende compte sans doute, sa gunblade lui glisse des mains et il s' approche de moi en me dévisageant avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J' ai presque l' impression de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui tandis qu' il me serre, me serre de toute ses forces comme s' il voulait s' assurer que j' étais bien là, en vie, devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années je le serre à mon tour et j' éclate en sanglots en m' accrochant à lui. Nous restons là plusieurs minutes sous le regard muet des Seeds. Puis il desserre son étreinte et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… murmure-t-il, la voix brisée. Nous avons tellement… Enfin, les questions vont devoir attendre je suppose…

- Et Maman? Léna? Je demande.

- Ta mère est dans les sous sols, elle défend le hangar avec Zell. Nous avons laissé Léna et tous les enfants en sécurité à Timber.

La suite n' est qu'un long moment flou d' embrassades, d' accolades, de larmes et de main serrées, où j' ai l'impression de presque étouffer de bonheur avec les autres Seeds présent.

Puis je sens qu' on me tapote l' épaule et j' ai juste le temps de reconnaître Casey avant que ma vue ne se retrouve à nouveau brouillée par les larmes et que ses bras ne se resserrent fermement sur moi. Un million de phrases, de questions se bousculent dans ma tête ; une envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier, de danser, de faire un triple salto dans le couloir, je ne sais plus… tout à son enthousiasme, Casey me soulève du sol et me fait tournoyer, et je resserre avec plaisir mes bras autour de son cou, avec l' impression d' être revenue des années en arrière. Mais Papa a raison. Ce n' est pas le moment ; pas alors que tant de gens se battent encore. Casey me repose doucement, me presse une nouvelle fois contre lui, passe une main derrière ma tête pour rapprocher mon visage et il m' embrasse doucement sur le front avant de se placer à côté de moi et de me prendre la main.

Papa a également donné l' accolade Etan, à la grande gêne de celui-ci qui avait seulement tendu sa main, un peu embarrassé et ému tout de même. Si ce geste mettait également mals à l' aise les autres Seeds – pour d' autres raisons - ils ont le bon goût de ne faire aucune remarque. Une tel geste de la part de mon père, c' est presque une reconnaissance, pour Etan. Je crois avoir appris tout ce que ça pouvait signifier pour lui, à travers notre voyage. Et pour la première fois, c' est un sentiment de fierté qui m' envahit à l' égard d' Etan. Pas de jalousie. Plus de colère. Mon père a eu l' air un moment stupéfait de voir Etan – lui et moi à moins de 10 mètres l' un de l' autre sans la moindre dispute, c' est une première pour lui - et ému ; la présence de Zack à nos côté ne soulève aucun commentaire, soit qu' il pense avoir à faire à un élève dont il ne se souviendrait pas, soit qu' il s' attende à obtenir des explications plus tard. Mais ces retrouvailles n' ont pas lieu dans un cadre idéal, comme nous le rappelle une soudaine déflagration pas si éloignée. Il nous faut nous reprendre rapidement et rejoindre la troupe s' occupant des monstres sur la passerelle auxquels nous avons dû faire face tout à l' heure.

Deux Seeds blessés sont allongés sur le côté pendant que les autres, visiblement à bout de force, font face aux quatre monstres restants. Nous leur venons en aide, et une demi heure et deux blessés graves plus tard, la passerelle est dégagée. Nous laissons là quatre Seeds pour garder la passerelle, et prenons les blessés avec nous pour les emmener dans une des salles de classe de l' étage, visiblement transformée en infirmerie pour l' occasion. Mon père ouvre la porte, entre à l' intérieur, imités par les autres ; je m' apprête à les suivre quand je sens qu' on me retient par le bras.

C' est Casey, la mine grave, qui me fait signe qu' il veut me parler. Avec un regard qui me donne l' impression de me carbonsier sur place sur la main de Casey sur mon bras, Etan, le visage fermé, suit Zack à l' intérieur et referme la porte un peu trop fort. Casey m' attire à lui et me serre dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement soulagé soupire-t-il. Pas facile de parler devant tout le monde...

La gorge serrée, je le serre à nouveau contre moi. Ca a l' air de remonter à si loin, la dernière fois qu' on s' est vus...

- On a essayé de vous attendre, Eva, je jure… on était dans la forêt, mais les vaisseaux avançaient… commence-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Casey, tu étais blessé! C' était ce que je voulais, que vous vous mettiez à l' abri!

- S' il t' était arrivé quelque chose...

- On a eu quelques ennuis ensuite, mais tout va bien maintenant, je finis en souriant.

- J' aurais vraiment voulu être là… on est revenus vous chercher mais on a pas trouvé la moindre trace… alors on a continué… mais on a vraiment cru…

Il s' écarte de moi pour m' observer, mon visage dans ses mains. Puis il se penche sur moi, dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres qui me donne l' impression de me liquéfier sur place, et il s' engouffre dans la salle de classe sans un mot. Un peu sonnée, je finis par le suivre dans la pièce bondée.

A l' intérieur, les tables ont été poussées contre les murs pour libérer le centre de la pièce où sont allongés une dizaine de Seeds salement amochés, des infirmiers affairés à leur chevet. Je reconnais immédiatement une masse de boucles blondes au fond de la salle tandis que tout le monde se tourne vers nous à notre entrée. Un bruit de métal résonne dans la pièce quand Bess laisse échapper une soucoupe, et elle traverse la salle comme d' un seul bond pour me sauter au cou sans pouvoir retenir un cri de joie. Nous pleurons et rions en même temps, manquant de tomber sur une des couchettes où est étendu un malade qui gémit quand nous le bousculons. Rien de plus inapproprié au milieu de tous ces blessés, mais je suis tellement heureuse de voir qu' elle va bien que je pourrais hurler de joie.

Souriant au milieu de ses larmes, elle passe une main légère sur les écorchures de mon visage et soupire. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi je peux bien avoir l'air, mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un air aussi exténué à Bess. Nous restons de longues minutes ainsi l' une près de l' autre avant qu' elle ne propose que nous nous asseyions pour lui permettre de me soigner. Tandis que nous nous asseyons à l' écart et que mon infirmière personnelle m' aide à enlever ma veste raidie par la crasse, je croise le regard d' Etan en train de se faire soigner dans un coin de la salle. La mine sombre, il détourne son regard quand je tente un petit sourire.

_Ca y est on y est arrivés._ On a réussi à rentrer chez nous. Mais ce serait oublier tellement de choses... Mon coeur se serre en repensant à tous ces derniers jours... à tout ce que j'ai appris. Sur moi-même, sur ce qui m'entoure... sur lui.

En tournant la tête à l'opposé de la salle, je vois Casey qui s' est éloigné pour aider un infirmier, non sans garder un œil sur nous, comme s' il craignait que nous ne disparaissions. Je soupire sous le regard compatissant de Bess qui est à mille lieux de s' imaginer ce qui a pu se passer jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes. Je crois que la situation s' est encore compliquée...

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête pendant que Bess prépare de quoi désinfecter mes plaies. Par quoi commencer après tant d' évènements horribles ? Elle, qu'a-t-elle pu bien vivre ? Le visage baissé, elle s'affaire à force de petits gestes précis et rapides pour nettoyer mon bras. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux en essayant de toutes mes forces de croire que nous sommes revenus à il y a quelques semaines, quand Bess me soignait quand je faisais des bêtises.

- Ivackas, je fais en sursautant, saisie par une pensée soudaine pour notre médecin que je n'ai pas encore aperçu. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Bess relève brusquement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, déglutit et reprend sa tache.

- Lève un peu le bras, s' il te plait...

- Bess... ? Je murmure, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Il est mort… fait-elle, la voix enrouée.

J' ai la sensation de me prendre un coup de marteau sur le crane.

- Ce… ce n' est pas possible… je proteste stupidement, en me redressant pour la dévisager, les yeux écarquillés.

Je la vois cligner des yeux et se pencher un peu plus vers ma blessure.

- C' était le jour de l' attaque de la BGU. Il y avait des soldats partout… c' était tellement affreux... On ne s' y attendait pas. ils abattaient même les enfants. Ivackas a juste voulu…

Elle inspire profondément, semblant refouler dans un effort douloureux des larmes qui ont du souvent couler depuis mon départ.

- Il est mort, répète-t-elle, le menton tremblant.

- Oh, Bess...

Je sens mon cœur se briser pour elle. Comment a-t-elle fait pour tenir le coup ? Je m' écarte pour me mettre face à elle et la prendre dans les bras. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre violemment. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant, un de nos professeurs, le visage maculé de sang et à bout de souffle.

- L' ennemi... a réussi... à prendre... la salle de commande...de la BGU... halète-t-il, s'appuyant sur le mur pour tenir sur ses jambes.

Toute l' assistance se tourne vers mon père qui est devenu livide.

- Shu... murmure-t-il, et je sens mon sang se glacer.

Je vois le visage de mon père se fermer et je sais qu' il réfléchit à toute vitesse sur la démarche à adopter. Si les Esthariens ont réussi à investir la salle de commande de la fac, ils peuvent en prendre le contrôle total et nous prendre au piège. Papa et les quelques professeurs présents se sont rapprochés pour discuter à voix basse. Mon père expédie ensuite quelques ordres par talkies walkie, puis ramasse ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte, les professeurs sur ses talons. Je me suis également dressée, mais il se tourne vers moi :

- Nous devons aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas...

- Je veux v...

- Vas retrouver ta mère, m' interrompt-il d' un ton ferme. Je t' en prie. Je l' ai prévenue, elle t' attend. Elle et Zell se trouvent dans le hangar. Elle voudra te voir. Emmène qui tu pourras avec toi et va l' aider à repousser les soldats. C' est là que ton aide sera la plus nécessaire.

Mon envie de protester et de l' accompagner au combat n'est retenue que par celle de revoir ma mère. J' acquiesce en silence et je le regarde sortir, accompagné des trois professeurs. Je me tourne vers Bess, droite à côté de moi et les yeux brillants de détermination.

- Je viens.

- Moi aussi, fait Casey que je n' avais pas entendu se rapprocher.

Je cherche des yeux Etan et Zack que je vois se diriger vers nous.

- Zack, est-ce que tu nous accompagnes?

- Je vais rester ici aider si je peux, répond-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Je gènerais plus qu' autre chose si je venais...

- Tu te trompes, Zack... je l' interromps, sincère. Tu nous as énormément aidés depuis le début, tu sais...

- Merci, mais voyons les choses en face, je suis loin d' être à la hauteur pour ce qui se prépare. Vous vous en sortiriez mieux sans avoir à vous faire du souci pour moi en plus... Mieux vaut que je reste là où je peux réellement être utile.

Difficile de le contredire. Même s'il a fait de gros efforts et que je suis sincère quand je lui dis que son aide a été précieuse.

- Très bien, dans ce cas...

Je lève les yeux vers Etan.

- Si tu _oses_ même me poser la question... prévient-il en remettant la gunblade sur son épaule. Je vous attends dehors.

Devant mon air, Bess fronce légèrement les sourcils et s' apprête visiblement à dire quelque chose. Je fais semblant de ne pas la voir et je récupère en hâte mes affaires avant de sortir à mon tour, mes deux meilleurs amis à ma suite. Je commence à sentir mes jouer chauffer quand je les entends se mettre à chuchoter pendant qu' Etan et moi ouvrons la marche dans l'escalier.

Nous croisons plusieurs escouades ennemies qui tentent de progresser vers les étages, mais nous les repoussons sans la moindre difficulté. Casey est passé devant moi, sa main refermée sur son katana, et nous parcourons silencieusement le couloir gris, à l' affut du moindre bruit. Le plus simple et le plus rapide aurait sans doute été d'emprunter les passages et escaliers secrets où les soldats esthariens n' ont certainement pas pu pénétrer, mais nos amis auraient à les combattre, alors autant les éliminer nous même. Dans le hall, cependant, nous ne nous attardons pas. D' autres Seeds se battent et ne semblent pas en difficulté. Et puis, on nous attend.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant l' entrée intérieure du hangar, la porte s' ouvre à la volée. Ma mère se tient dans l' encadrement, ses longs cheveux ébène retombant sur ses épaules. Et la seconde d' après je me retrouve dans ses bras, serrée contre sa poitrine secouée de sanglots. Elle m' embrasse sur le front après avoir replacé des mèches de mes cheveux avec tendresse. Puis elle nous fait entrer dans le hangar non sans avoir salué les autres, avec un regard un peu hésitant sur Etan.

Bess, Casey et lui me suivent dans la salle où nous retrouvons Zell. Il me fait tournoyer avec une telle force qu' il m' aurait envoyée en orbite s' il avait relaché son étreinte ne serait-ce qu' un peu. Encore une fois, il nous faut combattre notre propre émotion pour nous remettre au travail : il reste énormément d' Esthariens à repousser hors de la BGU, même si le groupe de Maman a réussi à les contenir dans le hangar qui se trouve derrière la porte du fond.

Après un court briefing et une distribution de fusils à ceux qui, comme moi, ne possèdent que des armes de combat de corps a corps, nous nous répartissons en deux groupes. Le but est, dans un premier temps, d'encadrer le hangar et encercler l' ennemi pour le repousser par là où il est entré. Ensuite, nous essaierons d'emprisonner le maximum de soldats possible, qui seront ensuite détenus dans une des prisons des Seeds.

Le groupe de Zell se dirige vers le côté gauche du hangar, tandis que celui de ma mère – dont Bess et moi faisons partie - se faufile à l' opposé. Ainsi dissimulés derrière les quelques vaisseaux,voitures et bus stationnés là, nous avons le temps de nous mettre en place et de lancer les tirs avant que les soldats ennemis ne nous remarquent. Dès lors, il n' est pas bien difficile de les repousser : à partir du moment où ils comprennent que nous les entourons de toutes parts, ils battent en retraite sans demander leur reste. Une fois le hangar débarrassé, nous les suivons à l'extérieur en courant, non sans avoir refermé la grande porte.

Le soleil est à présent bien haut dans le ciel, et un vent violent balaie la plage où nous nous trouvons à nouveau. Le groupe de Zell nous rejoint sans avoir reçu la moindre perte, et nous nous précipitons à la suite de la troupe de soldats ennemis qui remonte la plage en courant. Nous parvenons à les rattrapper au sommet et nous les éliminons avant de poursuivre en direction du navire ennemi où doit déjà se trouver le gros des troupes Seed. Mais des bruits d'explosions plus proches sur notre gauche nous arrêtent. Nous nous approchons avec prudence en nous dissimulant derrière les rochers qui surplombent la scène. En contrebas, des combats impressionnants ont lieux. On aperçoit ici et là des G-Force se battant dans les airs contre de massifs monstres volants, ou surgissant du sol dans un grand fracas pour prendre les ennemis par dessous ; pendant que Zell et ma mère discutent à voix basse je parviens à reconnaître ceux d' Irvine, de Selphie et, bien plus loin, de Quistis.

- Où est ton père? chuchote Bess à ma droite.

- Aucune idée, je réponds sur le même ton en balayant la plaine du regard à la recherche de son G-Force.

- C' est le directeur de l' université, il est censé rester la défendre. Il est toujours sur place, ne t' en fais pas. Il manque aussi les G-Forces de Maura, Trent... et Enton... ajoute-t-il après s' être penché d' un peu plus près par dessus mon épaule pour observer les combats.

- Moui... A moins qu' ils ne soient...

Etan s' aperçoit bien que je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant et pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Il s' apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand Bess me pince légèrement le bras pour attirer mon attention. Rouge comme une tomate, je crains pendant un moment qu'elle ne fasse une remarque, mais ce n' est que pour me prévenir : ma mère et Zell semblent s' être décidés et nous demandent de nous rapprocher. Nous allons à nouveau nous diviser en deux groupes et encadrer le lieu. En étant assez rapides et silencieux, nous pouvons les prendre par surprise, ce qui serait un sérieux atout, sachant qu' à vue d' oeil, leurs effectifs doivent bien se monter à, au bas mot, dix fois le notre.

Maman fait un signe de la tête à son équipe et nous la suivons avec empressement, nos mains fermement ressérées sur nos armes, tandis que l' équipe de Zell part une nouvelle fois dans le sens opposé. Je jette un dernier regard à Casey et Etan qui me fait un petit signe de la tête avant de suivre Bess. Nous nous faufilons dans une petite tranchée terreuse, pour nous éloigner légèrement de la scène de combat et prendre les ennemis à revers. Tapi derrière une butte, chacun repère et évalue sa proie. Puis c' est le combat. Bess et moi partons chacune de notre côté au fur et à mesure de nos combats qui nous éloignent peu à peu.

Je me retrouve bientôt isolée, adossée à un mur de pierre blanc, faisant face à pas moins de quatre esthariens, et la panique me prend. Je suis à bout de forces. Sheba se trouve déjà à côté à repousser la dizaine de soldats qui essaie encore de m'atteindre. C' est pas bon du tout. Ils ont réussi à m'éloigner, et il me devient bientôt évident que c'était leur objectif. J'arrive à me débarrasser de l' un de mes assaillants, qui est aussitôt remplacé par deux autres, m'obligeant à contourner le mur et à gravir à reculons une petite colline pour maintenir un minimum de distance entre nous – et par là-même, à m' éloigner encore davantage du reste de mon équipe. Et mince...

La fatigue s'accumule depuis trop longtemps, je sens les ennemis prendre peu à peu le dessus. J arrive à parer deux coups en stoppant de justesse deux sabres au dessus de ma tête grâce à mes dagues. Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je les repousse à terre mais d' autres prennent illico le relais, m' obligeant à reculer de nouveau. Sheba se rapproche et lance une salve de glaciers autour de moi. Ce n'est malheureusement pas efficace très longtemps, et je suis à nouveau attaquée de toutes part. Sheba, _s'il te plait_...

La nouvelle attaque que je commande à mon G-Force me paraît anormalement puissante et je suis moi-même repoussée violemment sur le côté, à l' abri derrière un gros rocher. Je comprends vite pourquoi : lorsque la poussière se dissipe, ce n' est pas _un_ mais deux G-force que je vois flotter dans les airs au dessus de moi. À travers les débris de terre et de glace qui retombent doucement, je distingue Shiva aux côtés de Sheba, et je me rends compte que c' est ma mère qui m' a trainée jusque là pour me mettre à l' écart. Accroupie derrière moi, une main sur mon épaule, elle darde sur l' ennemi un regard flamboyant, comme je n' en ai jamais vu chez elle. D' un geste léger de la main, elle renvoit à l' attaque Shiva, qui pulvérise les soldats.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? chuchote ma mère.

Je hoche la tête, trop essoufflée et hébétée pour parler. Elle prend mon menton dans sa main, le regard trop brillant.

- Mon petit bébé qui se bat déjà si fort, sourit-elle en souriant, émue.

- Maman... Je suis plus un bébé, je grogne d' un ton puéril.

Elle a un petit rire, puis son regard redevient sérieux lorsqu'il se tourne vers les combats qui ont lieu un peu plus loin. Elle baisse un instant les yeux dans l' ombre du rocher, puis se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Tiens, prend-la ! dit-elle en prenant ma main pour la refermer sur un objet rond et brillant.

- Quoi ? je m' exclame, en ouvrant ma main. Mais… mais c' est la bague que papa t'a…

- Je veux que tu la gardes. Je me sentirai mieux si tu la portes. Je t' en prie, prend-la.

J' ai toujours adoré cette bague. Cronos. Maman ne m' avait jamais laissée l' essayer. Comme toute petite fille sans doute, j'aimais beaucoup, petite, emprunter les affaires de ma mère pour jouer aux grandes. Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été pleinement consciente qu'il s' agissait là de plus qu'un bijou. Le pouvoir de cette bague, c' est son côté immensément symbolique. Le symbole de l'histoire du monde. _Leur_ histoire. Et la fierté, le courage, la puissance. Le symbole de tout ce que je voudrais être et connaître.

- M… merci beaucoup, je balbutie, les larmes aux yeux. C' est...

Une grande explosion retentit, faisant trembler la terre. Nous nous recroquevillons contre le sol, les bras sur la tête pour nous protéger des débris. Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois un dernier vaisseau s'éloigner, probablement pour retourner au bateau sur la plage, avec Nosfératu, le G-Force de Quistis, à ses trousses.

D'un regard, nous nous décidons à nous relever pour retourner au combat. Shiva et Sheba s'élancent et libèrent le passage en balayant toute une troupe ennemie d' une tornade. Avec la bague de mon père au doigt, une énergie nouvelle m'habite, et j' ai presque l'impression de voler.

Alors que nous arrivons, la réalité nous frappe de plein fouet. Nous contemplons avec horreur la scène de combats qui se trouve à nos pieds. Il y a beaucoup de Seeds à terre, beaucoup trop. Ceux qui se battent encore semblent démesurément trop peu nombreux face aux Esthariens et aux monstres qui leur sont alliés. Les lieux sont en ruines, de véritables cratères déforment le paysage si harmonieux lors de notre arrivée.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Où sont mes amis ? Une explosion suivie de hurlements retentit au loin. Je sursaute tandis que, paniquée, ma mère cherche Papa du regard dans le paysage dévasté. Nous l' apercevons à travers un filet de fumée à environ trois cents mètres à notre gauche, la gunblade volant entre ses mains, et se battant toujours avec fureur contre des ennemis de toute évidence trop nombreux, même pour lui.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant, murmure Maman en me pressant le bras. Fais attention à toi, je t' en supplie.

A deux, ils ne risquent rien, il vaut mieux que j' aille retrouver mes amis. Je parviens à reconnaître Tullalu, le G-Force de Bess, au milieu des combats qui ont lieu au dessus de nos têtes. Ma meilleure amie ne peut donc pas être très loin. Tout en courant au milieu des combats je fouille les environs du regard, et je parviens enfin à la localiser ; je reconnais même Greg à quelques pas de là. Ils sont un peu à l' écart des profs, là où les collines rocheuses forment une vaste arène. Eux et une dizaine d' élèves, plus un professeur se battent contre des ennemis pratiquement trois fois plus nombreux. Les monstres se sont joints à eux et commencent à les mettre en difficulté, malgré les quelques G-Force que je parviens à distinguer dans tout ce désordre. La fumée, s' élevant des points d' impact des missiles tirés par les vaisseaux, forme de grands murs opaques et masque à moitié les combattants.

Mais ce n' est pas le moment de rêvasser ; un des soldats se rue sur moi à une vitesse impressionnante, une arme dans chaque main. Je mets un moment à m' en débarrasser puis je cours rejoindre mes amis, avant de me faire à nouveau stopper par un monstre. Celui-là me donne plus de fil à retordre. Pendant que je tente d' esquiver les attaques, Sheba, de son côté, repousse de son mieux les monstres ailés avec les autres G-Forces. Quant à moi, je parviens à me glisser entre les pattes du monstre, et me retrouve dans son dos. Sa taille et son poids imposant l'empêchent de se tourner assez vite et d'un coup de lame le long de son dos, je l' envoie voler en poussière.

- Les vaisseaux sont de retour ! hurle soudainement un élève. Attention !!

Je ne lève la tête que brièvement, pour les localiser, mais trop longtemps tout de même : un nouveau monstre me charge, tête la première, et m' envoie percuter de plein fouet un soldat d' Esthar qui s' écroule sous le choc. Alors qu' il est encore à moitié sonné, j' en profite pour lui régler son compte en une seconde, et je me relève, le dos douloureux. En revenche, mon premier assaillant a disparu de ma vue. J' en profite pour aller secourir une élève en difficulté contre deux soldats, puis, obligée par moments de sauter par dessus des corps parmi lesquels je reconnais des élèves, je parviens à rejoindre Bess.

- Ca va mal, souffle-t-elle, en nage, alors que nous nous mettons dos à dos. Il faut qu' on trouve une solution, tout le monde est épuisé. On ne tiendra pas, Eva.

Il y a une angoisse indicible dans sa voix, et je sens mon sang se glacer. Je le vois bien, tout ça. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le combat est déjà perdu ? Mais qu' est-ce qu' on peut bien faire d' autre ? S' enfuir ?? Ils sont partout !

Les élèves autour de nous peinent de plus en plus. Certains s' écroulent de fatigue, et leurs camarades tentent de les relever pour les mettre à l' abri, mais font ainsi eux-mêmes des victimes encore plus vulnérables. Avec le retour des vaisseaux, même les G-Forces ne suffisent plus à nous protéger, et plusieurs disparaissent, épuisés. Morte d' angoisse à l' idée qu'elle s' évanouisse dans les airs à son tour, je profite de chaque seconde de répit pour observer Sheba. Mais même son acharnement au combat ne parvient pas à me masquer sa lassitude. A ses côtés, Tullalu, légère comme un papillon, se bat également comme une furie, répendant ses ondes dévastatrices en direction des vaisseaux.

Papa se bat à présent plus haut, près des ruines, aux côtés de Quistis ; Maman a été éloignée d'eux par un groupe de soldats, et j'aperçois Zell aux prises avec trois esthariens un peu plus loin. D' une prise, il les envoie s' abattre contre un monstre qui attaquait un Seed.

Mon inattention me vaut de me faire percuter de plein fouet par un élève qui avait été balancé par un des monstres visiblement à la recherche d' un nouveau record de lancer de poids - qu'il aurait remporté. Pas le temps pour les politesses, nous bondissons sur nos pieds et nous nous écartons l' un de l' autre pour reprendre le combat. Bess et moi avons été à nouveau éloignées sans que je m' en rende compte. Elle se trouve à présent à une trentaine de mètres, se défendant de son mieux. Toute une rangée de monstres nous sépare, impossible de la rejoindre. Nous échangeons un long regard. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte.

Sheba virevolte toujours dans les airs, au dessus de moi, défendant farouchement l'espace qui m'entoure.

J'observe mes mains. Elles sont écorchées et brulées par l'usage intensif de la magie et la manipulation intensive d' armes. Je ne sens quasiment plus de magie en moi. Et je sens que dans ce combat, les armes ne suffiront pas.

_Sheba, je vais devoir compter encore un peu sur toi..._

Sans que je sache ce qui m'y pousse, ou pourquoi une telle chose fonctionnerait, c'est comme si mon corps réagissait seul à un appel muet, plus fort que moi. Comme s'il savait quoi faire, malgré moi. Je vérifie qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouve à proximité, puis, les yeux fermés et les bras tendus vers le ciel je me concentre. Sur le vent qui souffle sur nous ; sur chaque molécule d'eau présente dans l'air, dans la mer tout autour de nous. L'air semble devenir plus frais et je sens un léger picotement au niveau de mes mains qui va en s'intensifiant. Lorsqu'elles commencent à me chauffer agréablement, j'ai le sentiment que c'est fini, sans savoir comment je _sais_. J'ouvre les yeux, et baisse le regard sur mes paumes ouvertes : elles brillent légèrement et semblent en meilleur état. Cronos brille comme jamais à mon doigt. Je sens à nouveau la magie affluer en moi.

Plus déterminée à me battre que jamais, je tends les mains vers les ennemis qui arrivent, et lache sur eux une salve de glaciers. Sheba profite de mon regain d'énergie pour voler aider les G-Force à combattre un vaisseau qui ne tarde pas à aller s' écraser dans la mer. Je fais volte face. Personne ici ne semble en grande difficulté et l'inquiétude pour mes amis et ma famille me ronge, il faut que je les retrouve. Je passe en courant devant Greg qui ne semble pas avoir besoin d'aide malgré une blessure. J'arrive à retrouver Casey qui se bat, aidé de son G-Force qui bondit frénétiquement pour atteindre le monstre qui volette quelques mètres au-dessus. Il a l'air soulagé en me voyant mais ne peut se permettre de relacher son attention. Des soldats se pressent autour de lui, et je me poste à ses côtés pour l'aider. Dos à dos, nous manions chacun notre arme pour nous défendre alors que les ennemis affluent à une vitesse impressionnnante.

Et tout à coup, c'est comme si une grosse bulle éclatait dans ma poitrine. Effarée, j'ai juste le temps de lever les yeux au ciel pour voir Sheba disparaître dans un léger nuage brumeux. Le cri meurt dans ma gorge, et je n'aperçois pas le coup qui vient me frapper à la machoire. Sonnée, j'aterris durement contre le sol ; à quatre pattes dans le sable, je tente de me redresser quand un nouveau pressentiment serre mon coeur comme un étau, me coupant le souffle un moment. Dans un sursaut, je lève la tête vers la colline la plus éloignée où ma mère se bat contre des soldats, alors que Shiva lutte de toutes ses forces contre un vaisseau, loin de son invoqueur. _Trop loin_. Shiva et moi avons tourné la tête vers ma mère en même temps, et je suis sure que nous partageons le même regard paniqué. Comme au ralenti, je vois un second vaisseau se diriger vers la colline et tirer une salve de lasers en direction de ma mère. Et je sais que nous réalisons la même chose : Shiva est beaucoup trop _loin_ pour la protéger... les mains comme enracinées au sol, je ne peux que réaliser ma propre impuissance. Je n'arriverai jamais à la protéger... et Sheba n'est même plus là... mon regard affolé croise celui alors d'Etan qui se trouve entre la colline et moi. Il se retourne vers l'endroit qu'il m'a vue fixer, où ma mère se bat toujours sans voir ce qui l'attend. Et quand je le vois s'y diriger en courant, je sais au fond de moi ce qu'il va faire. Et qu'il ne le _doit_ pas. D'un bon, je me relève en hurlant, comme si toute la scène se déroulait maintenant à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide, et je me rue vers Etan, espérant, contre toute attente, arriver à temps. Mais à temps pour quoi ? pour protéger qui ? Je vois le G-Force incandescent s'élever dans les airs au dessus d'Etan, en direction de la colline au moment où le vaisseau lache ses lasers sur ma mère.

Le G-Force n'a pas pu arriver assez vite.

Le premier tir qui la touche me cloue sur place ; et chacun de ceux qui suivent me secouent d'autant de violents tremblements... le temps a à nouveau ralenti et je la vois tomber dans le sable avec lenteur. Et en même temps, un autre corps entre nous s'effondre, tandis que le G-Force élimine le vaisseau et disparaît en même temps que lui dans une explosion effroyable.

- NOOOOON !

* * *

_Le hurlement avait retentit sur toute l'île, dans chaque tête, dans chaque poitrine, et un même frisson avait parcouru également chacun des combattants, allié ou ennemi. Quelque chose d' indéfinissable, comme un souffle chaud et pesant semblant s'élever de la terre, s'échapper de chaque corps encore debout, et chacun, avec comme un étau autour du cœur, semblait poussé à regarder vers la provenance du cri, cette jeune fille qui ne devait pas tout à fait être ce qu' elle semblait au départ. Quelque chose de puissant, une sorte d' aura effroyable émanant d' elle les pétrifiait._

_Le regard enflammé, les cheveux rejetés en arrière par un vent violent qui semblait ne toucher qu' elle - ou peut-être qui s' échappait d' elle -, elle se tenait haute et droite devant le corps de Linoa. Son visage, qui n'avait jamais paru si frappant de beauté, d'une beauté dure et glaciale, brillait de larmes. Alors qu'elle écartait les bras, le corps sans vie de Linoa s'éleva lentement du sol, entouré d'une vive lumière bleutée._

_Les combats avaient cessé. Chacun se tournait vers la scène. C'était comme si l'énergie du corps de Linoa s'échappait et se transmettait à sa fille. Ceux qui avaient connu la dernière guerre savaient ce qu'il se passait. La sorcière que tous avaient voulu ignorer en Linoa transmettait ses pouvoirs à la nouvelle sorcière. Et Squall Leonheart, le coeur détruit, ne pouvait qu'observer ce qu'il avait toujours craint arriver : il avait perdu sa femme... et il voyait à présent sa fille devenue sorcière. La Dernière Sorcière née. Une sorcière folle de douleur, dont le regard flamboyant le cloua sur place. Au fond, il avait toujours su que c'était ce qui arriverait, et il s'était tellement battu pour l'empêcher...mais il aurait du savoir que le passé et le futur étaient inextricablement liés. Et quand celle qui s'appelerait Ultimécia laissa le corps de Linoa retomber lentement sur le sol pour se diriger vers celui d'Etan devant lequel elle s'agenouilla, tous l'entendirent alors qu'elle chuchotait..._

_- Je referai l'histoire... j'en ai le pouvoir maintenant... Le temps n'est plus rien. Je reviendrai dans le passé, et je changerai tout...tout sera différent... Je reviendrai..._

_Tous la virent prendre une poignée de sable fin et la faire doucement s'écouler sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Squall n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. La sorcière se redressa soudain, puis leva la main qu'ornait Cronos et disparut dans un éclair. Et Squall, comme tous ceux présents surent que le combat ne faisait que commencer..._

_... Et comment livrer un tel combat ?_

**THE END**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

OH MY GOD.

J' en reviens pas.

_THE END._

Ca y est.

_Fini_.

Fini fini fini fini !

Eh oui, c' était le dernier chapitre de ma fic et vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait bizarre ! Des années que je suis dessus, et ça y est, plus rien !! Rien que ce chapitre m' a pris près de deux ans me direz vous. J'en suis mortifiée quand j'y pense, surtout avec tous ces commentaires adorables que j'ai reçus. Le fait est que j'ai tout ce temps continué à l'écrire, à le travailler, à le reretravailler... Mais une succession de problèmes personnels et matériels, sans parler du manque de motivation, de temps, de la difficulté à écrire.. Bref, ce ne sont pas des excuses, alors je tiens à m' excuser pour tout ce... bpn à ce stade le mot « retard » n'est pas exactement le plus approprié... Pour cette longue absence, je dirai donc! Merci pour votre patience – forcée, certes, mais tout le monde a été incroyablement gentil malgré tout – et votre soutien indéfectible.

Olala. Fini. Bah quand même hein... snif... Oui, je sais, j' ai pas grand chose à dire, vu que c' est moi qui écris la fic et qui ai décidé qu' elle finirait à ce moment-là… Mais ça fait un choc, quand même. Si si.

Je sais, c' est une fin qui ne voudra peut-être pas dire grand chose pour certaines personnes. N'hésitez surtout pas s'il y a des détails qui vous échappent, des choses qui ne sont pas tout à fait clairs. Ça ne pourra que m'aider à améliorer le chapitre dont je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite ( encore une raison du délai pour le poster ! XD )

Dès le début, je savais comment ça finirait ; le début, la fin et quelques éléments entre, c' est tout ce que j' avais, à vrai dire, quand j'ai commencé. Et cette fin, c' est pas la première idée que j' ai eu, j' avoue. Pendant environ 15 secondes, je reconnais avoir envisagé de faire finir Eva et Etan ensemble. Et puis j' ai retrouvé ma lucidité. J' ai impitoyablement, irrémédiablement, définitivement balayé cette idée idiote. Déjà parce que ça aurait été ce que tout le monde attendait niark niark niark. J' aime pas les histoires dont on sait dès le début comment elles vont finir- même si certains se sont doutés que je ferais mourir Etan ; mais bon... mon esprit de contradiction n'est pas allé jusqu'à changer ça aussi ; et j' étais fermement décidée à jouer les sadiques jusqu' au bout. Comme si moi, je pouvais faire un happy end ! Et puis… après tous les efforts que j' avais fait, terminer de manière aussi peu surprenante, aussi banale, ça m' aurait paru complètement fade et ça m' aurait déçu de n' importe quel autre auteur.

Quand j' ai commencé à faire des petites recherches sur Ultimécia, pour avoir des éléments qui m' aideraient à amorcer la transformation d' Eva, quelle n' a pas été ma surprise de lire un peu partout ( partout le même texte, en fait… ) que tout le monde suspectait Linoa d' être Ultimécia. J'avais jamais pensé à ça, personnellement. Mais bon… donc voilà, Eva est Ultimécia, pour moi. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ait la bague de Squall, ce qui explique qu'Ultimécia la connaisse dans le jeu. Il me semble aussi qu'elle a créé un G-Force ; c'est un pouvoir qu'avait Linoa pour moi ; on le voit quand elle réussit à créer le G-Force pour Eva. Et cette dernière a hérité de cette faculté. Elle veut changer la vie d'Etan, lui en faire une meilleure en revenant dans le passé, c'est pour ça que toutes les sorcières tourneront autour de Seifer, pour essayer de lui donner une part importante, tout en conservant cette part de mépris qu'Eva a envers lui pour ce qu'il a fait...elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle deviendra cette sorcière tant redoutée ; c'est au fur et à mesure que sa conscience va se perdre, que la sorcière va prendre le dessus sur Eva, et qu'elle va petit à petit oublier son autre vie...

Bref je ne sais pas si la fin est bien écrite... si ces petits éléments sont trop implicites...

Je compte reprendre le début, le corriger, peut-etre ajouter des scènes pour qu'on voit plus la personnalité d'Eva, et le fait que ce n'est pas seulement une peste raleuse ! Ça va être dur ! lol

Voilà, encore une fois un énooooorme merci à vous !

Shebang


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour !

Voici donc la suite qui m'a été demandé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre un commentaire en début de chapitre, je préfère généralement entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Mais cette fois, quelques mots pour expliquer le principe de ce chapitre sont nécessaires, je pense.

Donc ce chapitre est à la fois une fin alternative et une suite au chapitre 21. Je m'explique. Le chapitre 21 montrait que le jeu FFVIII et ma fic formaient une boucle : on a l'histoire du jeu, ma fic qui va jusqu'à la naissance d'Ultimécia – qui retourne dans le passé affronter Squall jeune – qui vieillit et voit sa fille devenir Ultimécia, et ainsi de suite. Vous avez compris le principe, je voulais montrer une boucle sans fin. Que ces combats avaient eu lieu encore et encore, même si les personnages ne s'en rendaient évidemment pas compte.

Ce chapitre alternatif commence par reprendre cette boucle, mais un élément perturbateur arrive, qui rompra cette chaine. Comme la boucle a déjà pu avoir lieu un nombre incalculable de fois, on peut dire que cette perturbation du cycle est la suite du chapitre précédent. Je voulais au maximum que ce chapitre, bien qu'apportant une fin différente, garde une certaine cohérence avec cet aspect de boucle que je donnais à mon histoire, et il me semble que c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire.

Une dernière chose : il y a différentes chansons dans ce chapitre (laissez tomber les vidéos, elles n'ont été choisies que pour la musique, il n'y a pas le moindre rapport) à aller écouter avec Youuuutube. Çà n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je les mets juste pour exprimer au mieux l'ambiance que je souhaite.

Je m'arrête là, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XXI alternatif**

Lux aeterna

.com/watch?v=kG3GqNMin-U

_Squall se débarrassa de son assaillant d'un coup de gunblade bien placé et le repoussa du pied contre le sol. Sur ses gardes, le directeur de la BGU attendit qu'un autre adversaire prenne la relève. Comme rien ne semblait venir, il scruta le paysage, les sourcils froncés. Du sommet de la colline, il profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle et évaluer la situation. Tout avait l'air sous contrôle, vu d'ici. Les Esthariens se repliaient, ou du moins le tentaient : ils se regroupaient pour se soutenir, mais étaient en réalité acculés par les Seeds là où ils ne pourraient trouver d'issue. Les pertes étaient importantes des deux côtés, mais les Seeds avaient à présent le dessus. _

_Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se défaire de ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Que quelque chose de bien pire se préparait ? Il n'était pas du genre à suivre aveuglément une simple intuition, mais il avait également appris avec les années que rien n'était réellement dû au hasard. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose._

_Comme il allait avancer pour rejoindre ses soldats, un ennemi se mit sur son chemin. Exaspéré que la réponse lui échappe toujours, il se lança avec vigueur dans la bataille, tout en gardant ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit. Bon dieu, mais les Seeds gagnaient, pourtant. Et il était certain qu'aucun bâtiment estharien ne viendrait à la rescousse, il s'en était assuré avant de planifier cette attaque qui devait être la dernière. Alors le danger n'était pas de ce côté. Mais quoi, alors ? _

_Squall fronça ses sourcils en se rendant compte que la lame du soldat qu'il combattait était passée bien plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il devait se ressaisir. Raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de sa gunblade, il s'élança d'un bon rapide et fit jouer le poids de son arme pour l'abattre de toute ses forces contre l'ennemi. S'apercevant qu'un second arrivait par derrière, il pivota et tendit la main dans sa direction pour lui lancer un sort de foudre tandis que de l'autre main il tenait à distance le premier soldat. Touché en pleine poitrine par le sort, le soldat, projeté au loin, bascula dans le vide, permettant à Squall de se retourner vers son premier adversaire qui se jetait à nouveau sur lui. Redressant sa gunblade et assurant sa stabilité, il para la lame du soldat, et le repoussa. Il allait répliquer quand une image passa dans son esprit, suspendant son geste. _

_Un vaisseau estharien filant à toute allure, vision fugitive. Squall cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette apparition ? D'où venait-elle ? Oui, il y avait encore quelques vaisseaux qui volaient au-dessus d'eux, mais rien d'insurmontable car les G-Forces se chargeaient de les réduire en morceaux. Alors pourquoi cette image lui venait-elle à l'esprit maintenant, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois, bien avant ce jour, et pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si important ? Reprenant ses esprits, il assena à son ennemi un violent coup sur l'épaule et l'envoya lui aussi dans le vide. Mais la vision ne le quittait pas. Un vaisseau. Qui volait vers... vers quoi ? C'était forcément la réponse. Squall leva les yeux au ciel. Il restait deux vaisseaux encore en vol. Certes, ils constituaient un danger non négligeable avec leurs mitrailleuses. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que quelque chose de bien plus dramatique devait être engendré._

_- Mais quoi, bordel ? Grogna Squall en décidant de se rapprocher des autres Seeds._

_Un autre flash l'obligea à stopper. Puis un autre, très rapidement. Un vaisseau qui tire. Etan Almasy qui s'élançait. Le souffle de Squall s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler._

_- Ok, cette fois c'est sûr, marmonnait-il. Une série d'images... Le vaisseau, des tirs, Etan... Le vaisseau. Des tirs. Etan... mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après ça..._

_En avait-il rêvé ? Non, pas rêvé, ça ressemblait trop à ce qui se passait en ce moment même... mais une main invisible semblait enserrer violemment son cœur, lui donnant la certitude que c'était une chose qui devait arriver très bientôt. Une chose terrible qui allait bien au-delà de blessés ou de morts. Une chose qui lui déchirait l'âme. Il ne devenait pourtant pas non plus voyant. Ce qui lui venait en tête, réalisa-t-il, c'étaient des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore produits. Du déjà vu. Quelque chose qui se passait en boucle indéfiniment._

_Une mise en garde. _

_Un rappel._

_Un vaisseau, des tirs et Etan qui s'élançait. _

_Ne pas oublier._

_Ne plus oublier._

_Cette déchirure en lui... _

_Un vaisseau, des tirs, Etan... Des larmes ravageant son propre visage déformé par la douleur._

_Parvenir à l'empêcher la prochaine fois._

_Ne plus jamais oublier._

_Un vaisseau, des tirs, Etan, des larmes... Le sable qui s'écoule comme le temps..._

_Squall se redressa, comme frappé par la foudre. Linoa !_

_Le visage blême et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se rua dans la direction vers laquelle il avait vu son épouse pour la dernière fois. Les images défilant maintenant beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa tête. Des tirs, et lui qui arrivait trop tard pour empêcher la mort de Linoa. Celle d'Etan. Celle d'Eva. Et la naissance d'Ultimécia. Chacune des fois où il avait assisté à ces évènements, le désespoir qui le terrassait. Ne plus jamais oublier, pour tous les sauver... une larme glissa sur sa joue._

_Refusant de laisser la panique le submerger, il bondit sur le plus haut sommet qu'il put trouver et se mit à fouiller du regard le paysage. Une vague de soulagement le submergea lorsque la silhouette de son épouse se battant toujours férocement lui apparut à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il n'était pas trop tard. Il bondit à nouveau en rejetant sa gunblade pour courir dans sa direction. Courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, entrainé par le souffle qu'exerçait Bahamut qu'il avait envoyé au-devant pour protéger Linoa. Soudain un vaisseau jaillit. Le vaisseau. Le cœur de Squall manqua un battement comme il voyait que son G-force n'était toujours pas parvenu à rejoindre Linoa, inconsciente du danger. Accélérant comme il put, il exhortait, suppliait mentalement le G-Force de parvenir à temps. _

* * * * * * * *

Madagascar - Guns 'n' Roses

.com/watch?v=82c-ylz6B_M

Shiva et moi avons tourné la tête vers ma mère en même temps, et je suis sure que nous partageons le même regard paniqué. Comme au ralenti, je vois un second vaisseau se diriger vers la colline et tirer une salve de lasers en direction de ma mère. Et je sais que nous réalisons la même chose : Shiva n'arrivera jamais à temps pour la protéger... les mains comme enracinées au sol, je ne peux que réaliser ma propre impuissance. Je ne peux rien faire non plus, Sheba n'est même plus là... Mon regard affolé croise celui alors d'Etan qui se trouve entre la colline et moi. Il se retourne vers l'endroit qu'il m'a vue fixer, où ma mère se bat toujours sans voir ce qui l'attend. Et quand je le vois s'y diriger en courant, je sens au fond de moi ce qu'il s'apprête faire. Et qu'il ne le _doit_ pas. D'un bond je me relève et me rue dans sa direction en hurlant.

Au moment où Etan tend les bras devant lui pour invoquer son G-Force, et alors que je le rattrape et l'agrippe par sa veste, une énorme masse passe juste devant lui, déplaçant une violente bourrasque de vent, et en laquelle je reconnais Bahamut. Littéralement rejetés sur le côté par le souffle, nous basculons tous les deux dans le sable. Le seul réflexe qui me vienne étant de stupidement resserrer ma main sur le tissu, je suis entrainée dans la chute d'Etan et m'écrase lourdement contre lui. Il étouffe un gémissement de surprise et de douleur, et se retourne sur le dos pour voir ce qui a bien pu l'attaquer. Un peu sonnée, je me dégage et me laisse tomber à côté de lui pour reprendre mon souffle tandis qu'il me dévisage.

- Je... commence-t-il, hébété.

- Imbécile ! Je crie en lui frappant le torse. Triple idiot !

- Mais...

- Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ? Je hurle, hors de moi, en le bourrant de coups. Tu le fais exprès ? Je t'interdis de faire appel à lui ! Tu m'entends ?!

Stupéfait, il met à moment à tenter de retenir mes poignets.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu risques ! Espèce de crétin ! C'est ce que tu veux, que ça te tue ?? La prochaine fois que tu l'invoques, je te préviens, je te fais la peau moi-même avant que ce truc ait eu le temps de t'achever ! Tu m'entends ?? je crie, ma voix se brisant soudain en sanglots. Je veux plus que tu l'appelles... Comment tu veux que je...

Je m'interromps en voyant une larme tomber sur le t-shirt d'Etan. Une de _mes_ larmes. Je me rends compte que j'ai également cessé de le frapper. Le cœur battant et les mains crispés sur son t-shirt, je regarde Etan sans réellement le voir, m'interrogeant. Que je... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire, Eva ?

- Que tu _quoi_ ? Me demande également Etan, la gorge sèche.

Il s'est redressé sur ses coudes, ses yeux gris me dévisageant avec intensité. Je déglutis difficilement et tente de recouvrer mes esprits, alors que je sens mes joues et ma poitrine me brûler.

- Que... Qu... Que je t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi à chaque fois, je lui crie, les yeux brouillés, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais failli dire.

Son visage se referme, mais il n'a rien le temps d'ajouter, car au même moment nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes en train de nous faire charger par un monstre. Qui arrive vite, beaucoup trop pour que nous ayons la possibilité de l'éviter. D'un geste vif, Etan se redresse, passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me plaquer sur le sol puis me recouvre de son corps, un bras au dessus de ma tête, pour me protéger des piétinements du monstre. Pétrifiée, j'attends le choc les paupières crispées, le visage pressé contre le cœur d'Etan. Mais le choc n'est pas celui que nous attendions. Zell, à quelques mètres de là, avait remarqué le danger et nous avais envoyé Ifrit, qui, dans la précipitation, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jeter un brasier géant à notre assaillant, manquant de peu de nous griller du même coup. Lorsqu'il est certain que le danger est passé, Etan s'appuie sur son bras et murmure, son visage à dix centimètres du mien :

- On est quittes, maintenant.

Il se lève rapidement, récupère sa gunblade tombée au milieu des gravats et retourne au combat, la démarche un peu raide. Le coeur battant violemment dans ma poitrine, je ne peux que le regarder s'éloigner, les yeux rivés à sa veste roussie au niveau de l'épaule droite, tandis qu'il se hâte de rejoindre les combats. Combattant une furieuse envie de pleurer qui m'envahit soudain sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'accepte la main de Zell qui a accouru pour m'aider à me lever.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il. Tu es blessée ?

La gorge nouée, je ne peux que secouer brièvement de la tête, tout en ravalant mes larmes de fureur. De fureur après moi-même, par dessus le marché. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, martèle une voix de plus en plus forte dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as répondu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Pourquoi tu finis toujours par dire le contraire de ce que tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à dire ce que tu as dans la tête ?

Zell me sourit d'un air las. Difficile de dire ce qui, de ce qu'il a pu comprendre de la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu ou l'incertitude de l'issue de la bataille qui persiste pour nous me vaut son regard désolé, mais il me presse un moment l'épaule avant de repartir au combat. Je récupère mon arme restée plantée dans le sol un peu plus loin, puis me replonge vite dans les combats, presque heureuse que leur intensité m'ôte momentanément l'incident de l'esprit. Je dois tout de même me concentrer sérieusement pour ne pas me laisser déborder par les assaillants qui débarquent de tous les côtés. Heureusement, Zell m'aide en jouant des poings à mes côtés.

Nous sommes finalement rejoints par Quistis et sa troupe. Ils ont réussi à maîtriser le vaisseau estharien et du même coup à dégager toute la partie de la plage nord où la BGU avait accosté. Notre fac est donc à présent complètement hors de danger.

Maintenant que la plupart des monstres a été éliminé, Quisitis a pu rassembler assez de monde à envoyer au bateau estharien de la plage sud. Notre objectif est pour le moment de retenir assez de soldats ici pour les empêcher de retourner aux bateaux en renfort, ou de s'enfuir grâce à celui de la plage sud. Zell rassemble alors les Seeds les plus proches à grands cris et nous divise en trois équipes. L'une est envoyée à proximité du second bateau qu'il doit surveiller, et y empêcher toute entrée. La seconde va la couvrir en encerclant les soldats qui se trouvent encore sur la plage et tandis que nous, nous encadrerons au nord. Les ordres donnés, chacun va à son poste. Nous sommes une dizaine à suivre, parmi lesquels je repère Greg. Casey et Bess sont dans la première équipe, mais pas moyen de trouver Etan. Les chassant momentanément de mon esprit, j'observe avec attention les environs, pour repérer chaque soldat ennemi présent. À mes côtés, les Seeds se déploient pour couvrir le plus de surface possible, les G-Forces restants voletant au dessus de nos têtes. Je remarque que cela fait un moment maintenant que je n'ai pas entendu les vaisseaux nous survoler, et un coup d'oeil au paysage, plus loin, me montre des impacts de crash. Bonne chose pour nous.

Zell beugle ses ordres et nous nous lançons au combat. Les Esthariens, ne disposant plus du soutien des vaisseaux ni des monstres désormais tous éliminés, se démènent tant bien que mal ; mais, n'ayant pas anticipé notre stratégie, et probablement sur-estimé leur avantage, ils se retrouvent bientôt pris en tenaille et se voient contraints de se rendre. Nous les désarmons, confisquons leur casques et nous les plaçons en cercle au centre de la plage. Silence de mort. Comme si le vent lui-même avait décidé d'abandonner ses rugissements. L'idée de la victoire des Seeds sur Esthar fait lentement son chemin dans chaque tête, sans que quiconque ose la formuler, de peur de se voir prouver le contraire. Pas après avoir vécu tout ça. Il fallait que ce soit _enfin_ fini.

Alors, le souffle court, nous nous regardons les uns les autres, espérant que quelqu'un d'autre le dise. Que quelqu'un le formule, qu'il montre qu'il pense la même chose. Que tout est fini. Que nous avons gagné et que la vie pourra reprendre. Je réalise que je suis enfin à la BGU, avec ma famille, mes amis. Chez moi. Et cette prise de conscience, je ne suis pas la seule à la faire. La joie monte dans les rangs, d'abord timide et vague, puis un murmure s'élève, de plus en plus expressif, et des cris de joie retentissent soudain. Partout autour de moi, on rit aux éclats, on se prend les uns les autres dans les bras en s'interpellant.

Et pourtant, je reste étrangement imperméable à toute cette liesse, comme engourdie. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à fouiller le paysage du regard. A scruter chacun des Seeds survivants, cherchant un visage en particulier, le coeur serré d'angoisse. Où est-ce qu'il est? Est-ce qu'il a à nouveau tenté d'invoquer son G-Force? A-t-il été blessé? Tué? Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé?? Repensant au moment où je l'ai perdu de vue, je sens ma vue se brouiller, ce qui n'arrange pas mon état. D'un pas rageur je traverse la foule en fête en l'écartant sans ménagement. Mais soudain je me sens happée par un bras passant autour de mon cou ; avant d'avoir eu le temps de me dégager, je reconnais Bess qui m'attire contre elle en riant et pleurant à la fois. Je reconnais également Casey qui la suivait et qui nous étreint toutes les deux à la fois ; nous restons un moment ainsi, eux dans une attitude bien peu digne pour des soldats (quasi) professionnels venant de mener une bataille sanglante, moi dans un état second, partagée entre l'envie de me réjouir avec eux que nous soyons encore en vie et celle de m'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible pour partir à la recherche d'Etan. D'autres nous rejoignent vite, à travers mes larmes de frustration que mes amis interprètent pour de la joie, je reconnais vaguement Greg, Théo, des filles de la classe, mais également des professeurs. Mes parents ont réussi tant bien que mal à parvenir jusqu'à moi et nous restons enlacés un long moment.

Fake Wings - Yuki Kajiura

.com/watch?v=abX8UAH8aPM

Nous sommes rappelés à la BGU sans que j'aie pu m'éclipser. On nous rassemble dans le grand hall de la BGU pour écouter le discours du directeur. Je vois avec bonheur mes parents se tenir ensemble face à nous, entourés Quistis, Zell et nos autres professeurs, plus ou moins en bon état. Debout à mes côtés, Bess me serre la main en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, la réconforter. Mais je me sens complètement vide. J'ai à peine l'impression d'être réellement là et je ne parviens même pas à me concentrer sur les paroles de mon père. Je scrute encore les visages qui m'entourent, à la recherche d'Etan, au point que Casey, qui se trouve derrière moi finit par glisser à mon oreille, inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête en ravalant mes larmes et en essayant de me persuader qu'il n'a rien pu arriver à Etan. Il n'aurait quand même pas sciemment invoqué son G-Force ? Je lui ai dit et répété de ne pas le faire. Je l'ai frappé pour que ça rentre bien dans sa petite tête. Il ne l'a pas fait, bien sûr que non. Il a forcément compris et doit être quelque part à côté. Il n'aurait pas fait un truc aussi crétin. Même s'il était tellement en colère contre moi. Même si j'ai été aussi stupide. Même s'il y a pu y avoir un millier de raisons qui auraient rendu obligatoire l'invocation d'un G-Force. Bien sûr que si, qu'il en aurait été capable, tu le sais très bien, pauvre idiote. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il l'a appelé ces derniers temps, hein ? Est-ce qu'il t'avait écouté quand tu le lui interdisais avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait aujourd'hui ?

Je ne me rends compte que le discours a pris fin que lorsque les rangs se desserrent autour de moi. Je réalise à ma grande honte que je n'ai même pas prêté attention à l'éloge fait à ceux tombés au combat. Un peu hagarde, je me laisser mener par Bess et Casey qui a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et me porte presque. Nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs, entourés des autres élèves épuisés qui retournent dans un silence peu habituel à leur chambre profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Nous n'arrivons cependant pas à convaincre Bess de venir, elle tient à retourner à l'infirmerie où son aide reste plus que nécessaire. Casey me mène à ma chambre, où nous nous laissons tomber sur le lit, à bout de force. Je crois m'être endormi avant même que ma tête ait touché l'oreiller. À mon réveil, je m'aperçois que Bess nous a rejoints et qu'elle dort encore à ma droite à poings fermés. Je me lève en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mes meilleurs amis et m'éclipse en silence de ma chambre après les avoir recouverts.

Les jours qui ont suivi restent flous dans ma tête. Après avoir retrouvé mes parents, et m'être assurée que mes amis étaient en vie, rien ne semblait réellement avoir d'importance. Des brumes générales se sont tout de même dégagées les retrouvailles avec Léna, que mes parents avaient laissée à la fac Winhill sous la protection de Tante Ellone, en même temps que tous les élèves trop jeunes pour combattre. Je l'enviais presque d'être ignorante des horreurs qui avaient eu lieu. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant.

Ça a également été le moment de dire au revoir à Zack. Déclaré totalement innocent dans l'attaque de Tréhignac, en remerciement de l'aide apportée lors des combats, et en dédommagement de toutes ces années passées au village pénitentiaire, il a été autorisé à s'établir dans une des villes proches de Winhill. Mon père a décidé d'envoyer une troupe dans son ancien village pour retrouver sa mère et Lise qui iront s'installer avec lui, tandis que Harl sera à nouveau jugé.

À ma grande surprise, j'ai été autorisée à assister à la réunion décidant tout cela, ce qui aurait pu paraître normal étant donné que je m'étais retrouvée au coeur des évènements puisque j'étais directement concernée – mais c'est sans connaître mon père. Il a néanmoins jugé que j'étais apte a connaître les détails de l'histoire qui avait amené Hans à être exilé. Zack a fait preuve de pas mal de cran, vu l'histoire qu'il a soudain découverte sur son père. Les accusations de trahison, de complot contre la BGU et de tentative de meurtre sur ma famille. De mon point de vue, c'est déjà assez effrayant de me dire que son père a essayé de nous faire tuer quand j'étais petite – mais du sien, ça doit être pas mal non plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce village, ni sa famille, alors que seul son père était coupable de trahison. Il aurait dû grandir à la BGU, ou au moins avoir le choix.

J'ai un pincement au coeur en l'observant en douce alors qu'il se trouve debout devant le bureau de mon père encaisser les nouvelles, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, mais calme. Se voir assener tous ces faits d'un coup, sur un proche qu'il pensait si bien connaître doit être bien plus horrible que je ne peux l'imaginer. Le pincement au coeur se transforme en une vague de tristesse étourdissante lorsque je pense à Etan, qui a subi ça si longtemps.

Une fois les derniers détails réglés, j'accompagne Zack jusqu'au parking. Depuis la fin des combats, nous n'avons guère eu le temps de parler. Deux jours. Lui comme moi nous nous sommes efforcés à nous occuper l'esprit, lui à l'infirmerie pour aider à soigner les blessés, moi en aidant de mon mieux à la remise en ordre de la BGU. Je sais qu'il est blessé par ce qu'il a vécu et découvert, on le serait à moins. Fini le Zack joyeux et plein d'entrain. Celui qui marche à mes côtés est plus mesuré, plus en retenue. Et la disparition d'Etan le hante autant que moi. Une fois sur le parking, il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

- Je suis désolé, Eva.

- Pour quoi ? Je demande, surprise.

- Pour tout. Ce que mon père a fait quand on était petits. Qu'on ait pas eu la vie qu'on aurait dû à cause de lui. Le fait qu'il ait recommencé quand on s'est retrouvés.

- Sois pas bête, tu n'y es pour rien, je rétorque. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu en as souffert au même titre que nous tous.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne soupçonnais rien, alors que ça aurait dû être évident.

- Ce n'étais _pas_ évident. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. C'est ton père qui a fait ça.

- Et je suis la seule personne à pouvoir m'excuser en son nom.

- Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, je proteste fermement.

Il me lance un regard malheureux mais n'ajoute rien.

- Une nouvelle vie commence, je fais, tentant d'avoir l'air optimiste. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, une fois libre ?

- Ton père m'a donné l'adresse de quelqu'un prêt à m'employer, c'est là-bas que je dois aller tout à l'heure.

Il soupire.

- C'est effrayant ? Je demande.

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer que les choses puissent être si différentes d'un coup. Enfin, elles le sont depuis longtemps, mais je ne le savais pas.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, j'admets.

- Je suis aussi désolé pour Etan.

Peu importe à quoi il fait allusion au sujet d'Etan, il n'en est pas non plus responsable, alors je ne dis rien.

- Je sais pas comment j'ai pu gober que tu étais sa soeur, rit-il.

- Tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire, je réponds, la gorge nouée au souvenir de ce moment.

- Si, ça c'était évident, répond-t-il doucement, faisant accélérer les battements de mon coeur.

Zell arrive soudain à notre hauteur.

- Désolé de vous interrompre. C'est juste pour te dire de me prévenir quand tu es prêt à partir. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne presse, ajoute-t-il en jetant un oeil qu'il croit discret de mon côté. Prenez votre temps.

Je ne vais même pas penser à ce qu'il imagine. Zack soupire en regardant la voiture à quelques mètres de là comme s'il espérait qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Tu m'écriras ? demande-t-il.

- Évidemment, je souris. Et puis, je viendrai te voir. Dès que possible.

Il me rend mon sourire, un peu apaisé.

- Bon. Alors j'imagine que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir...

Inspirant un bon coup, il s'avance et me prend dans ses bras. La surprise passée, je l'entoure également de mes bras, et l'embrasse sur la joue lorsqu'il me relâche au bout d'une minute. Malgré ce que nous avons vécu, je réalise que nous nous connaissons peu, mais il me manquera. Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre Zell, le dos un peu vouté. Je reste au parking à faire au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de mon champ de vision, puis je retourne à l'intérieur, le coeur lourd. C'est comme si une autre partie de ce que nous avons vécu disparaissait.

Les jours suivants se sont étirés de même, longs, ennuyeux, toujours aussi étrangement vagues. Je me souviens avoir erré dans la BGU avec Bess et Casey, sans être capable de rapporter un mot des discussions que nous avons pu avoir et indifférente à l'effervescence générale inexplicable qui envahissait la fac, ou m'être planquée dans les différents coins secrets de la BGU que mes meilleurs amis et moi sommes les seuls à connaître, et où ceux-ci m'ont retrouvée à plusieurs reprises, assoupie à force de larmes et d'épuisement.

Assise sur une des terrasses secrètes de la serre de combat, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, j'observe l'océan que la BGU survole pour retourner à Balamb. Je ne sais même plus combien d'heures j'ai pu passer ici ces derniers jours. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la serre de combat est désertée à la fois par les élèves et les professeurs. Tout le monde a eu son lot de combats, et la dernière chose que nous voulons encore, c'est voir du sang avant un très long moment si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tant pis pour les entrainements. Les cours n'ont pas encore repris, à la demande des professeurs qui ont jugé utile de nous accorder quelques vacances après ces moments difficiles, malgré les réticences de mon père. Lui était plutôt d'avis de reprendre le cours de la vie aussi vite que possible. Personnellement, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Je n'en serai plus capable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? m'a-t-il demandé cet après midi.

Debout face à son bureau, je n'en menais pas large. Il m'avait convoquée pour me communiquer mes résultats à l'examen du Seed. Positifs.

Beaucoup pensent qu'en tant que fille du Directeur de la BGU je suis favorisée. C'est un aspect des choses facile à comprendre. Objectivement, il est difficile pour qui que ce soit de ne pas être tenté de faire son possible pour aider une personne qui nous est chère si on en a le pouvoir. Alors ça se comprend, que ce soit ce que les gens se disent. Qu'on me facilitera forcément la tache, peut-être en augmentant mes notes pour s'assurer que l'honneur de la famille sera préservé. On n'empêche pas les gens de parler. Ça ne me dérange même pas. C'est une chose contre laquelle je suis blindée. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent _eux_. Ils croient qu'il est difficile pour eux de montrer leur valeur au Directeur parce que celui-ci privilégie sa fille ? S'ils savaient qu'il est deux fois pire de décevoir une personne qui est non seulement son supérieur mais aussi son père...

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, être Seed ? S'est étonné mon père.

- Je croyais aussi.

Combien de disputes on a pu avoir à ce sujet. Combien de fois j'ai dû lutter contre les refus de mes parents de me laisser entrer au Seed. Des refus qui m'avaient toujours semblé tellement injustes. Et j'étais là à refuser le badge qu'il m'offrait, qui aurait dû il y a quelques semaines réaliser ma plus grande ambition.

- Je croyais que c'était ton rêve ? Insistait-il.

- Et je croyais que tu étais absolument contre. C'est quoi le problème ? je me suis impatientée.

- J'essaie de comprendre.

- Tu avais raison. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Le Seed, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez forte

- Eva, je n'ai jamais voulu dire...

- Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire, ai-je rétorqué, plus blasée qu'énervée. Et tu avais raison. Point final.

Il s'est levé de son fauteuil et est venu se mettre debout devant moi, s'appuyant sur son bureau.

- Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, considéré que tu étais trop faible pour faire partie du Seed, Eva.

- De toute façon on s'en fiche, ai-je fait avec un rire sans joie. Je ne serai pas Seed.

- Non, il faut que tu comprennes, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Si ta mère et moi avons toujours refusé que tu sois intégrée au Seed, ce n'est en aucun cas en rapport avec tes capacités. Nous savons que tu es forte, travailleuse, déterminée. Bornée et un peu tête en l'air. Mais tu serais un Seed formidable.

- Alors c'était quoi ? J'ai demandé, sans parvenir à le croire.

- Ta mère t'expliquerait ça sûrement mieux, a-t-il soupiré en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu sais... en tant que parents, c'est très difficile de voir son enfant grandir et être confronté au danger.

- Ça je le comprends, mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Ta mère et moi avons vécu des choses que peu de personnes peuvent soupçonner. Nous ne les avons pas racontées, tout simplement parce que nous-mêmes ça nous dépasse et que ceux qui ne les ont pas vécu n'ont pas la moindre chance de comprendre. Mais ça nous a changé. Ça nous a poussé à avoir une vision du monde différente, à accepter que l'invisible soit et que ce que nous pensions impossible existe.

- Tu veux parler des sorcières ? je devine.

- Entre autres. Il ne s'agit pas seulement des combats qui ont eu lieu ou de la magie que l'on connait tous, même si c'est déjà un motif de crainte. La magie qu'elles possèdent va au-delà de ce que nous pouvons imaginer. Mais par dessus tout, elles manipulent le temps. Personne n'a la moindre idée des catastrophes que ça peut engendrer. Voyager dans le temps semble le moindre des problèmes qu'elles pourraient poser à côté des invocations, des magies qu'elles sont les seules à maîtriser, et pourtant... leur facilité à le manipuler... ça leur donne le pouvoir de façonner le monde, de contrôler les dimensions... De réveiller des démons insoupçonnés. Je sais que ce que je dis te paraît complètement obscur, mais je te demande de nous faire confiance. Notre refus de te faire entrer au Seed était motivé par des craintes qui allaient au delà de l'instinct parental.

- Il n'y a plus de sorcière dangereuse aujourd'hui, de toute façon... ai-je fais.

Mon père me dévisagea étrangement. La seule autre fois où je l'avais vu aussi bouleversé, c'est lorsque je l'ai retrouvé à la BGU lors de l'attaque d'Esthar. Je savais qu'il ne mentirait pas, mais ça me choquait presque de le voir ainsi. Comme s'il se faisait son possible pour se contenir.

- Non, il n'y en a plus, répondit-t-il, un sourire un peu crispé apparaissant sur son visage.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle les larmes me sont soudain montées aux yeux. Des larmes de soulagement, je réalise maintenant. Ses propres mots le rassuraient, m'apaisant du même coup, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement. Consciente que quelque chose m'échappait mais pas certaine de vouloir savoir quoi, je me suis tue. Des images semblaient passer devant les yeux de mon père et il est resté une minute perdu dans des pensées visiblement peu réjouissantes. Puis, toussotant comme pour s'éclaircir la gorge, il a repris sa place derrière son bureau. Du menton, il a désigné le badge toujours posé sur la table devant lui.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui. J'ai eu assez de combats pour toute une vie. Et je n'ai pas aimé que ça a fait de moi, ai-je répondu, songeant avec un frisson du dégoût que les combats provoquaient en moi.

La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas résonne dans la BGU, me ramenant brutalement au présent. Je sursaute en réalisant qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. Je me faufile par la petite ouverture du mur menant de serre de combat à la terrasse, replace les briques la masquant, puis cours hors de la serre en m'efforçant de chasser la scène de cet après midi de ma tête.

Je rejoins Bess et Casey qui m'ont gardé une place à la cafétéria. Mais je n'ai pas faim, et je n'arrive pas à réellement entrer dans la conversation. Chaque fois que la porte à double battants de la salle s'ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre le cou pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Chaque fois que n'importe quelle porte s'ouvre, mon coeur s'emballe, puis, de déception, loupe un battement en voyant que la personne qui l'a franchie n'est pas celle que j'attendais.

Etan n'a jamais resurgi. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir été le fruit de mon imagination : impossible de parler de lui avec qui que ce soit, puisque personne ne le connait réellement ; puisque personne n'a jamais prêté attention à lui, puisque tous s'en fichent. Ou si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne s'en préoccuperaient que pour se féliciter de l'absence du fils du plus grand criminel de tous les temps, songeant que c'était une bonne chose de faite. Honteuse et furieuse après moi-même, je me rappelle qu'il y a encore quelque semaines, j'étais comme eux. Pire, même. Mais tout a changé, ce qui rend mon sentiment de culpabilité et de manque vis à vis d'Etan d'autant plus insupportables .

De manque. Oui, je sais. Il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Ce froid glacial permanent dans ma poitrine et ce vide dans ma tête. L'impression de ne plus avoir d'équilibre parce qu'il n'est plus à côté, l'impression de ne plus voir parce que je ne le vois plus lui dès que je lève les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte claque, et, sursautant, je ne peux m'empêcher de dévisager le groupe de personnes s'avançant dans la file. Arrête ça, Eva. Arrête ou tu vas devenir folle. Personne ne l'a croisé. Tu as fait le tour de la BGU un nombre incalculable de fois, et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de lui. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses : quand la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvre ce n'est pas lui ; quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre ce n'est pas lui ; quand quelqu'un sort du couloir et entre dans le campus ce n'est pas lui. Arrête. Avec une boule dans la gorge, je me replonge dans mon soda.

- Eva, tu ne veux pas manger, tu es sûre ? Demande Casey en lorgnant mon plateau vide.

- J'ai pas très faim pour le moment, je marmonne pour toute réponse avant de me tourner à nouveau vers la porte qui avait claqué.

Je remarque à peine que Casey nous laisse au bout d'un moment pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

- Eva ? Eva !

- O-oui, pardon ? je sursaute en me tournant vers ma meilleure amie.

Bess m'observe, inquiète.

- Euh... Excuse moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs, je bafouille.

- Ça arrive très souvent ces derniers temps, fait remarquer Bess, l'air soupçonneux.

- Je sais, désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Eva, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je suis tentée de nier, pendant une seconde. Dire qu'il n'y a rien et passer à autre chose. Mais il _y a _quelque chose, et c'est ma meilleure amie, elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas bien, j'avoue. J'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, tout ce que j'ai appris... j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. C'est plein de choses un peu confuses...

- Tu m'en parleras quand ça le sera moins ?

- Promis, je réponds, un peu apaisée pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- Bon. Je disais donc, reprend alors Bess avec un sourire mystérieusement malicieux, qu'est-ce que tu comptes porter ?

- Ce que je vais porter ? Je demande, perdue.

Elle le fait exprès, elle sait que je n'ai rien écouté et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle est en train de me parler.

- Pour le bal, ma chère, articule-t-elle, daignant me fournir un indice.

- Le bal ? Je répète bêtement. Mais il n'y a pas de...

Avec un soupir blasé, Bess m'attrape le bras, me traine sur le campus et me plante sous l'immense banderole qui surplombe l'entrée. « Grand bal annuel de la BGU ». Au secours.

- Ça fait une semaine que je te fais de gros sous entendus bien lourds et pas subtiles du tout. Méryl est venue nous tenir la jambe pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours pour soutirer notre candidature au comité d'organisation ; Kern a recommencé à tourner autour de toi comme un vautour et à te couvrir de lettres d'amour, et la BGU croule sous les décorations atroces qu'ils ressortent tous les ans et que tu passais ton temps à critiquer en des temps plus heureux. J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies vraiment rien remarqué. Je pensais que tu t'en fichais seulement !

- Une semaine que ça se prépare ? C'est pas possible je souffle, abasourdie d'avoir loupé ça.

Il me semble soudain remarquer seulement maintenant avec netteté l'activité fébrile autour de moi, les décorations multicolores envahissant le jardin et les couloirs, les portants encombrés de ballons bleus et roses. La grande table dressée pour le buffet contre le mur, les élèves courant dans tous les sens, surchargés de rubans et papiers multicolores. J'ai été dans les choux pendant une semaine. Une semaine que le combat contre Esthar a pris fin.

- Il a fallu que le comité d'organisation, c'est à dire Méryl, aille harceler les professeurs pour obtenir leur soutien, mais il faut croire qu'elle les a eus à l'usure.

- Mais... mais c'est quand ? Je bafouille, comme si ça pouvait faire une grande différence.

- Ce soir. C'est pour ça que ça urge un peu, en fait.

- Ce... Je vais pas y aller de toute façon.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorque-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Et moi je pense que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment.

Je reste sans voix.

- Parfaitement, affirme-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu t'es vue ? Tu passes ton temps à errer dans les couloirs comme si tu ne voyais personne, tu ne nous parles presque plus, tu passes ton temps à guetter on ne sait quoi. Tu ne t'entraines même plus - et _là_ ça devient grave. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on remarque qu'il se passait quelque chose, il fallait faire un peu mieux semblant, ma vieille. Casey et moi on ne sait plus quoi faire pour te faire revenir sur terre. On peut respecter que tu ne puisses ou ne veuilles pas parler de ce qui se passe. Mais on ne peut pas rester à rien faire. Alors oui, je pense que ce bal débile, ridicule et très probablement atrocement ennuyeux est exactement la chose dont tu as besoin en ce moment. Je veux t'entendre te moquer de la musique naze, des gens qui ne savent pas danser et des dragueurs ridicules. Je veux qu'on s'amuse tous les trois à se préparer et qu'on aille rigoler et danser ensemble. Alors je te garantis que tu iras à ce bal, Eva Leonhart, même si pour ça je dois t'y trainer par les cheveux.

Je me rends compte que je regarde vraiment ma meilleure amie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose d'un peu désespéré, et je réalise qu'elle et Casey se sont réellement inquiétés à mon sujet, alors que, à ma grande honte, j'ai à peine prêté attention à eux ces derniers temps. En plus de tout ce qu'elle a souffert durant cette guerre, les combats, les blessures, les blessés dont il fallait s'occuper, et par dessus tout la mort d'Ivackas, moi je ne faisais que m'éloigner.

- Très bien, je me rends en souriant. On ira, à ton bal pourri.

Avec un sourire radieux, elle se jette à mon cou puis m'entraîne vers le dortoir.

- Bon, j'imagine que j'ai la réponse à sa question de tout à l'heure : tu n'as évidemment _rien _prévu pour le bal.

- Je trouverai bien un truc...

- _Tatata. _Si je te laisse faire, je parie que je te retrouve en jogging sur la piste de danse ce soir.

- Et après ?

- Nom d'un chien, Eva, est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? S'exaspère Bess en ouvrant la porte de notre dortoir à la volée et en me tirant dans sa chambre.

Elle me plante face à son lit et s'engouffre littéralement dans son armoire. Je reste un peu bête debout dans sa chambre, et alors que je songe à rebrousser chemin, je remarque soudain son uniforme posé sur son lit. Le sien, en tant que médecin-seed, est légèrement différent de celui des Seeds, avec des coutures d'un beau vert et un écusson différent. Je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai même plus le mien. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité depuis que je l'ai laissé chez Kassandra.

- Ah, voilà, fait Bess avec un cri de victoire en sortant la tête de son armoire.

Elle émerge avec des bouts de tissus colorés qu'elle brandit sous mon nez.

- Je me doutais que du haut de ta tour imprenable de désolation et de désespoir tu ne pouvais pas te préoccuper de choses aussi triviales que du choix de LA robe qui ferait à la fois hurler de rage ton père et s'évanouir d'adoration Kern.

- Je ne veux faire hurler ni s'évanouir personne ! Je proteste, rouge brique. Et surtout pas mon père ni Kern.

- Oui, mais Kern n'est pas le seul garçon que tu peux faire s'évanouir, chantonne-t-elle en étalant les robes sur son lit, envoyant valdinguer son uniforme. Dommage que Zack ne soit plus là... marmonne-t-elle, songeuse.

- Je ne veux pas non plus que Zack s'évanouisse, je grommelle. C'est un _ami_. Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de prendre ça ? Je demande, sidérée, en attrapant les tissus soyeux.

- Si tu n'étais pas restée dans petit ton monde quelque part là haut, tu te serais rendue compte que nous avons fait une halte d'une bonne journée à Winhill. Toi tu te terrais quelque part, j'imagine, je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver. Mais j'en ai profité pour faire un tour à la ville la plus proche. Et pour dévaliser la boutique de vêtements pour nous deux avec l'aide de Casey.

- Et ton costume d'apparat ?

- J'ai toute ma vie pour le porter. Ce soir, je veux faire la fête, ne penser à rien d'autre, fait-elle, sérieuse.

- Bess... je murmure, écrasée par la culpabilité de l'avoir laissée tombée. Je m'en veux tellement pour ces derniers jours... Ivackas...

Elle me sourit bravement et vient se planter devant moi.

- Encore une fois, dit-elle en me prenant les mains, je suis prête à tout entendre si tu veux me parler. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été très dures.

- Pour toi aussi ça l'a été et je n'ai pas été la pour t'aider...

- Je sais que si ça n'avait pas été pour une bonne raison, tu aurais fait ce que je fais en ce moment. Même si tu ne sais pas encore quelle est cette raison. Ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu retrouves le sourire, et tout ira bien pour moi aussi alors. Pour Ivackas, je ne l'oublie pas, évidemment. Mais il faut qu'on réagisse. On doit être fortes, et avancer. Même si ça passe par le bal le plus raté de toute l'histoire des bals. Je veux qu'on s'amuse autant que faire se peut, ou qu'on fasse aussi bien semblant qu'on en est capables. Alors si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, tu enfiles une de ces robes et tu me montres de quoi ça a l'air ! Dit-elle, profitant ce que je sois trop émue pour me fourrer une robe bleu foncé dans les mains et me pousser dans ma chambre.

Après la séance d'essayages la plus débridée que nous ayons connue, Bess fixe son choix sur la robe longue bleue qu'elle m'avait fait essayer, tandis que j'en garde une verte, dont la jupe évasée m'arrive un peu au dessus des genoux, et aux bretelles fines – correcte mais déjà bien trop osée pour une fille qui s'habille exclusivement de vieux t-shirts et de jeans depuis des années. Le reste de la journée n'est qu'une longue séance de coiffure et maquillage où Bess s'amuse comme une folle à jouer à la poupée avec ma tête. Après d'âpres négociations, elle parvient à me convaincre de ne pas ruiner ses efforts en redétachant mes cheveux, même si j'aurais préféré les laisser libres plutôt que de garder cette coupe trop sophistiquée pour moi. Pour elle, ça fait partie du jeu. Contre toute attente, je passe un moment génial, où rien d'autre n'existe que ma meilleure amie et moi, et nos bêtises.

Ce soir, la BGU est bien plus bruyante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans mon souvenir, envahie par les discussions animées et la musique forte. Je découvre avec surprise les décorations parsemées dans toute la fac, devant lesquelles j'ai du passer peut-être une centaine de fois mais que je ne vois clairement que maintenant, et je réalise à quel point j'étais ailleurs ces derniers temps. Comme si je ne voyais plus cet endroit réellement que de l'extérieur, sans en faire encore partie. Suis-je encore chez moi, ici, après tout ce que j'ai vécu ?

La musique résonne dans le grand hall tandis que Bess et moi arpentons les couloirs, juchées sur nos talons qui me semblent démesurément hauts et dans des robes qui, au fur et à mesure que nous avançons vers la foule me semblent de plus en plus voyantes. C'est sûr, mon père va hurler, et peut-être bien s'évanouir, aussi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le décolleté descendait autant. Ni l'échancrure dans le dos. Est-ce que la jupe n'a pas raccourci depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr que non, arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu es superbe, me sermonne Bess, alors que je menace pour la dixième fois de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour aller me terrer dans ma chambre.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincue de porter ça, je râle, en la suivant avec grande peine sur mes talons vacillants.

- Je suis sûre que t'en mourais d'envie, rit-elle en m'attrapant le bras et en accélérant le pas pour être sûre que je ne m'échappe pas.

Malgré tout, nous parvenons à la salle du bal saines et sauves. Au moment de passer l'entrée, alors que Bess pousse une exclamation ravie, remarquant que le résultat n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que nous craignions, mon cœur se met à battre à un rythme irrégulier. La pièce immense est blindée de monde. Et c'est comme si je retrouvais soudainement toute ma lucidité, et qu'un poids me retombait sur la poitrine. Les visages qui défilent et que je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter. À chercher un visage sans succès dans la foule. Etan. Mes pieds semblent soudain s'enraciner au sol et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, réalisant soudain ce que je refusais de comprendre. Etan n'est pas là. Ça ne sert plus à rien de l'attendre. Alors que c'est le seul que j'aurais voulu voir. Le seul.

Bess, stoppée dans son élan, se retourne et me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Euh... Je... J-Je dois...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai oublié un truc... euh... Je reviens... je bégaie en refoulant mes larmes.

- Mais Eva...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, je sors en courant de la pièce, m'enfuyant aussi vite que mes satanés talons me le permettent. Ce n'est que lorsque je me tords la cheville et me vautre dans le grand hall que je prends la peine de m'arrêter. Heureusement, les lumières baissées laissent une possibilité de n'avoir pas été aperçue en aussi glorieuse situation. Grimaçant de douleur, je me résigne à me hisser sur le rebord du bassin entourant l'ascenseur pour m'asseoir et retirer mes chaussures.

- Ça fait un mal de chien, je grogne aux chaussures posées sur le rebord en leur lançant un regard accusateur.

Je me masse doucement la cheville en espérant que l'élancement se dissipe, mais lorsqu'un mouvement trop brusque m'arrache un cri de douleur, de rage, j'attrape la chaussure fautive et la balance à la flotte. Songeant un moment à déchirer le bas de ma robe pour en faire un bandage – Bess me tuerait très certainement – je suis distraite par un bruit de pas devant moi. Je relève la tête, tentant de distinguer le visage de la personne dans le noir. Le coeur battant, j'attends qu'elle soit suffisamment proche pour que son visage soit éclairé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demande Greg, alors que je me traite d'idiote pour avoir pu espérer autre chose quand cinq minutes plus tôt j'avais convenu que c'était impossible. Tu attends un cavalier assez courageux pour vouloir t'accompagner au bal ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, j'attrape ma chaussure restante et la lui balance à la tête pendant qu'il s'enfuyait en courant, ayant deviné mon intention.

- T'inquiète, je t'envoie Kern, me crie-t-il une fois hors de portée des jets de chaussure.

- Crétin, je grogne dans le vide.

Une fois qu'il disparaît à l'intérieur de la salle de bal, je pivote avec précaution sur le côté pour mettre ma cheville douloureuse dans l'eau fraiche. Stupides chaussures. Stupide bal. Stupide Méryl.

- Stupide moi, je marmonne.

Near to you - A Fine Franzy

.com/watch?v=uWiytxHHRdc

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends de nouveaux bruits dans le couloir que je songe « stupide Greg ». Est-ce qu'il a sérieusement demandé à Kern de venir ? Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir une troisième jambe et une troisième chaussure à lui balancer lorsque la personne qui s'avance face à moi pile sur place, m'ayant reconnue. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau bloque instantanément et que la fraicheur de l'eau est remontée par ma jambe pour se transmettre à tout mon corps.

Un ange passe avant qu'Etan se décide à parler, me réveillant du même coup :

- Tu n'es pas au bal, constate-t-il platement.

- Toi non plus, je fais remarquer, la voix étranglée.

Tu pensais qu'il était mort, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre. Bravo, ma grande.

- Tu y as été ? s'exclame-t-il en lorgnant ma robe, incrédule.

- Non, c'est ma tenue pour jardiner.

- Tu n'aimes pas les bals ! semble-t-il avoir besoin de me rappeler.

- Toi non plus ? Je demande, le ton montant dangereusement.

Sentant poindre l'explication houleuse, Etan se reprend et vient s'asseoir près de moi sans me regarder.

- En fait, si. Beaucoup, il répond tranquillement.

- Alors quoi, tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas danser, que c'est ce qui t'empêchait de te montrer ? Je demande, faussement sarcastique.

- Je danse comme un dieu, confie-t-il du ton de la personne qui essaie de ne pas ébruiter un secret par modestie, en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire ! j'explose, furieuse qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre mes sous entendus. Mais merde, _où est-ce_ que tu étais _passé_?

Je me moque pas mal que ma voix résonne dans tout le grand hall. Je me moque que qui que ce soit puisse nous voir ou nous entendre. Et je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'il fasse son possible pour éviter mon regard. Ce n'est pas un jeu. J'ai passé les derniers jours à guetter sa présence, le croyant presque mort – par ma faute ! À me répéter chaque mauvais pas que j'avais fait, chaque parole qu'on avait échangées, les disputes, comme ce qui nous avait rapprochés. Alors qu'il m'évitait, tout simplement. Il se cachait. Peut-être que ça l'amusait de se dire que je penserais être responsable. Peut-être qu'il ne trouvait que rien ne serait plus marrant que de me faire perdre la tête à force de m'interroger. Peut-être qu'il trouvait ça hilarant que je passe mon temps à me torturer en réfléchissant à ce que j'aurais dû lui répondre quand il disait m'aimer ; en imaginant ce que ça aurait été si j'avais finalement admis que... que moi...

Mais lorsqu'il tourne son visage vers moi, mes reproches meurent dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas si c'est la semi obscurité, si c'est mon esprit embrouillé ou la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours, mais son air inhabituellement grave me fait un peu peur. Il essaie de rester distant, je le vois bien, et il semble réfléchir aux mots qui auraient le moins de chance de me rendre folle de rage. L'air froid qu'il arborait la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé me revient également en tête. Alors qu'avant... Sa façon de se placer devant moi lorsque nous nous sommes fait attraper par les Esthariens la deuxième fois. Ses regards inquiets quand nous étions sur leur vaisseau. Sa déclaration dans la forêt des chocobos. Sa disparition tout ce temps, après ces semaines passées tous les deux, ne plus sentir sa présence à mes côtés, ne plus savoir qu'il est juste derrière moi à regarder par dessus ma tête lorsque nous marchons, sa façon de me regarder, sa façon de gentiment se moquer... et moi, toujours à le mépriser, toujours à le rejeter, à ne pas savoir quoi penser. Tout ça défile soudain sous mes yeux, et je réalise que je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tout ça n'existe plus. Alors je fais quelque chose qui nous prend tous les deux au dépourvu : je fonds en larmes.

- Que... mais... panique-t-il instantanément. Je suis désolé, je... Non, crie moi après, mais pas ça... Eva, s'il te plait... Je sais même pas exactement ce que tu me reproches... Je suis désolé...

Il a bondi sur ses pieds et s'agite devant moi, incertain de la chose à faire, pendant que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir m'arrêter, le visage dans mes mains.

- Arrête, je m'énerve au milieu de mes larmes. Tais toi... C'est de ma faute...

- De... de quoi ? demande-t-il, complètement perdu.

- Arrête de parler. S'il te plait, je sanglote toujours. Ne t'excuse pas.

Espérant sans doute que ça me calmerait, il se tait instantanément et se rassied à côté de moi, mais sans me quitter du regard – ce qui ne m'aide pas, mais alors pas du tout. Submergée par tout ce que je retenais depuis la fin des combats, la fatigue et l'énervement, c'est comme si les vannes étaient bloquées en position ouverte, et qu'il y avait un océan à évacuer.

Le grand hall est plongé dans un silence quasi religieux, que seul mes pleurs troublent. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être sentie aussi pitoyable un jour – et pourtant, il y a eu un paquet d'occasions. Si j'avais encore un minimum d'amour propre, je me réfugierais dans le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et je m'en irais aussi vite que possible. Mais je n'ai même pas la force de bouger. Etan, nerveux, s'agite à côté de moi.

- Bon, euh, bafouille Etan. Je... peux parler maintenant ?

- Non, je renifle.

- Euh, ok... j'attends. Je me tais. Je dis plus rien.

- Etan !

- Désolé.

Mes larmes finissent par se tarir au bout d'une éternité, et mes hoquets se calment peu à peu. Etan n'a pas bougé, s'efforçant de simplement avoir l'air de s'intéresser au carrelage du hall.

- C'est comme si... Les mots étaient dans ma tête, je murmure.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois se tourner vers moi en se mettant à califourchon sur le muret. Essuyant sur mes joues et inspirant profondément, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour relever la tête vers lui. Puisqu'il faut parler...

- ... Comme si... quand j'essayais de parler... Quand j'ouvrais la bouche, les mots restaient bloqués et que c'était exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais dire qui sort. Alors je m'énerve, et au lieu de me corriger, j'empire la situation.

J'ai parfaitement conscience d'être on ne peut moins claire, mais ça me rassure un peu qu'il n'essaie pas de m'interrompre. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué. Il se contente de me regarder calmement, attendant que je sois prête à continuer. Sauf que je ne sais plus très bien comment poursuivre.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est stupide je sais... Je dois être la seule personne à être aussi... Je suis incapable de dire aux gens ce que je ressens vraiment. C'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement compliqué, pourtant, mais... Ça bloque, je sais pas.

Là, par contre, j'aimerais bien qu'il prenne le relai. Même pour se moquer. Même pour parler de n'importe quoi d'autre. _Surtout_ pour parler de n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Je veux dire, je continue, mon embarras croissant de façon exponentielle devant son silence. C'est comme si ça m'exposait trop de dire ce que j'ai en tête... Que d'autres puissent savoir à quoi je pense. Et ça me donne envie de m'enfuir en courant, je dis en essayant de rire. Généralement, mes amis arrivent à me comprendre, heureusement. Et, avec eux, j'ai pas besoin de...

- Ok, fait Etan d'un air songeur en sautant du muret pour se mettre debout face à moi.

- Ok... Ok quoi ? je demande, décontenancée.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Si tu n'arrives pas à parler, alors... c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je poserai des questions, et tu répondras par « oui » ou par « non ». Pas de « mais », pas de « peut-être » ou de « je sais pas ». « Oui » ou « non ». Ça te va ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je fais basculer ma jambe par dessus le muret pour lui faire face.

- Oui.

- Alors, commençons par quelque chose de facile, fait-il d'un ton guilleret. Est-ce que c'est Bess Cadaway qui a choisi ta robe ?

- Oui, je ris, surprise par le changement de registre.

- Cette fille est une sainte, je l'ai toujours pensé. C'est ... Wow. Au nom de la population masculine de la BGU, je la remercie de tout coeur. Tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent.

Je pique le fard du siècle. Heureusement, le manque de lumière masque la rougeur de mon visage. Les robes, les coiffures... ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Qui a jamais vu Eva Leonhart attifée ainsi ? J'avais l'impression de me déguiser. Que ce n'était pas moi, même si j'avais trouvé magnifiques les robes en elles-mêmes. Mais c'était davantage un jeu où je me suis laissée entrainer par Bess. Et pourtant, maintenant, je dois dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir écouté ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas réalisé que si j'avais envie d'être vue ainsi par une personne, c'était lui. Même si sous son regard je prends d'autant plus conscience de mes épaules dénudées, de mon cou exposé par mes cheveux relevés.

- Par contre, si tu me permets...

Avec appréhension, je le vois approcher jusqu'à se retrouver presque contre moi. Je retiens mon souffle lorsqu'il tend le bras vers mon visage, mais sa main va au delà et détache la pince qui retient mes cheveux que Bess avait mis une demi heure a faire tenir. Elle va me tuer. Mes mèches sombres retombent doucement sur mes épaules en larges boucles.

- Comme ça, ça te ressemble plus.

Je ne proteste pas, parce que c'est également mon impression, et parce qu'au moins, ainsi, je me sens un peu moins exposée, cachée derrière mes cheveux.

- Question suivante. Voyons... Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde au bal ?

- Euh... cr...

- Hep !

Zut.

- J'avais parié - avec moi-même - que si tu y allais, tu ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes. J'ai gagné ?

- Oui, je marmonne.

Heureusement, son petit jeu n'implique pas d'explications sur ma crise d'hystérie de tout à l'heure.

- Mais je n'imaginais quand même pas que tu te plierais à la tradition à ce point. Enfin... C'est ta façon de te démarquer et de protester contre la frivolité de ce genre de fêtes tout en t'autorisant à y aller ? Demande-t-il en regardant plus bas.

- Ma... _quoi_ ? Je demande, perdue.

- Tu es venue pieds nus ? Daigne-t-il expliciter.

Pieds nus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il... Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. Ah c'est vrai.

- Non !

- Mmh... Tu t'es débarrassée de tes chaussures, alors ? devine-t-il.

- Oui, je grommelle.

Il rit de mon air déconfit et cherche rapidement du regard avant de localiser la chaussure dans le bassin un peu plus loin. Stupéfaite, je le vois y sauter pour la ramasser, m'éclaboussant copieusement au passage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- C'est moi, les questions, m'interrompt-il en repassant par dessus le muret pour me rejoindre. Toi c'est « oui » ou « non ». Finalement, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir parler, hein ?

Trempé jusqu'aux genoux, il avance d'une démarche absurde en faisant des gros « ploc », tout en me présentant ma chaussure comme un trophée. Je sens le fou rire me gagner, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de ce qu'il compte faire. Figée, je le regarde s'approcher et se pencher lentement comme pour attraper mon pied. Mais il s'arrête brusquement, se redresse et pose ma chaussure sur le muret juste à côté de moi, sans la lâcher, m'entourant presque de son bras du même coup. Et il ne sourit plus du tout.

- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Mortifiée, je le regarde sans pouvoir sortir un mot.

- Oui ou non, Eva. Je ne te demande rien d'autre, mais il faut que tu le dises.

- Mais...

- Oui. Ou non.

Oui ou non, Eva. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il te suffit d'un mot. Ne gache pas tout cette fois. Tu sais qu'après ça, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Oui ou non. Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps... tu le sais bien, ce que tu veux dire...

- Eva... Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? répète-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant, craignant clairement ma réponse.

- Oui, je réponds, la voix étranglée.

Etan se redresse lentement, semblant relâcher son souffle. Les yeux brillants, il me dévisage. Son visage dégage quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant, comme s'il était lumineux soudain, plus vivant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer également, fascinée. Il met une minute à poursuivre, semblant prendre le temps de se contenir.

- Tu as envie de t'enfuir en courant, là ? Demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon hochement de tête frénétique le fait sourire.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu as dit ?

- Si !

- Parce que tu regrettes de l'avoir dit?

- Non, je réponds, pas très convaincue pour le moment de ma réponse.

- Parce que c'est important pour toi et que tu as l'impression que je vais m'en servir contre toi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- On a dit « oui » ou « non », insiste-t-il.

Ça commence à me gaver. C'est stupide, ce n'est pas aussi simple, parce que ce n'est exactement aucun des choix qu'il me laisse. La prochaine fois, je ne dirai plus que je ne veux pas parler, ça m'apprendra. À la réflexion, c'était probablement son but, me montrer que se donner la peine de parler, de donner des explications est finalement plus facile que de se contenter du minimum qui n'autorise aucune nuance et peut prêter à confusion.

- Oui, je réponds, à défaut.

Son regard s'assombrit, et je regrette soudain ma réponse. Pourtant, dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Toujours à se chercher l'un l'autre. À se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Alors bien sûr que quelque part je craignais sa réaction si je me laissais aller à exprimer une pensée aussi personnelle. C'est comme lui offrir une arme pour me blesser. Lui donner la clé de mes pensée pour qu'il puisse s'y introduire et faire ce qu'il en veut.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt ? demande-t-il.

Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélère à nouveau. Évidemment que je m'en rappelle. À quoi donc ai-je pensé quand je m'isolais, si ce n'est à ça ? À ce qui se serait passé si à ce moment-là j'avais pu répondre ce que je souhaiterais être capable de dire maintenant ?

Mais une petite part de moi, au milieu de la confusion du moment, veut absolument avoir une certitude. Je veux l'entendre à nouveau.

- Non, je mens.

Etan me regarde intensément, et pendant un moment je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas songer qu'il pourrait se vexer que j'aie « oublié » une chose pareille. _Oublier_ une déclaration, franchement, il faudrait le faire ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas une merveilleuse preuve de mépris ? Je me mettrais des gifles. Il était tellement agité à ce moment-là, furieux et blessé, les circonstances n'aidant pas. Maintenant, il semble beaucoup plus serein. Déterminé. Je me trompais. Il a exactement compris mon mensonge. Peut-être se dit-il que je ne l'ai pas cru sur le moment. Peut-être perçoit-il mon doute.

- Alors je vais te le répéter, murmure-t-il encore en se rapprochant légèrement.

Le regarder dans les yeux devient difficile, je me sens bruler à force d'affronter son regard, mais c'est comme si détourner les miens serait encore plus douloureux. Je déglutis pendant qu'il poursuit, d'une voix grave :

- Je t'ai dit dans la forêt que les seuls moments où je me sens pleinement vivant, les seuls moments où mon existence a une valeur étaient ceux où tes yeux sont posés sur moi... Même si c'était pour me fusiller du regard, même si c'était pour m'insulter et me souhaiter les pires morts. Au moins, tu me voyais et c'était tout ce que je voulais, aussi... stupide que ça puisse avoir l'air.

Il s'arrête un moment pour m'observer et soupire :

- Il y a eu l'attaque de la BGU, on a dû passer du temps ensemble, et... petit à petit tu m'as regardé pour autre chose. Tes yeux me souriaient vraiment. Tu m'acceptais. J'en suis persuadé, même si je sais que tu préfèrerais te faire pendre par les pieds que de le dire.

Il sourit et marque une pause, s'attendant sûrement à des dénégations farouches, mais je suis bien incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit, alors il poursuit.

- Et ça a été encore plus beau pour moi, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Je crois que je suis retombé amoureux de toi. Je sais, ça a l'air affreusement cul-cul, se moque-t-il de lui-même, puisque je semble momentanément trop hébétée pour m'en charger. Ça n'empêche pas que c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que ces derniers jours sans toi à côté... Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, ou que j'avais imaginé tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était comme mon pire cauchemar. Après tous ces jours où il n'y avait que toi et moi, c'était comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même, et que je n'arrivais plus à garder l'équilibre. Littéralement.

Les larmes me reviennent aux yeux à cette image, parce que c'était ce que j'avais ressenti aussi.

- Mais te revoir comme ça... j'aurais dû me rendre compte que c'était idiot d'attendre que ça passe, soupire-t-il. Alors, tu penses pas que j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant, là ? Sourit-il, gêné.

Je m'autorise également un sourire, même si je ne comprends pas comment ses paroles peuvent à la fois m'apaiser et faire s'emballer mon cœur. Si un « oui » m'angoissait tant, je n'imagine même pas ce que j'aurais ressenti si j'avais dû me dévoiler de cette façon. Et il le pense toujours. Tu n'as pas tout gâché, répète une petite voix aiguë dans ma tête. Il est toujours là près de toi.

- Sauf que si tous les deux on s'enfuyait en courant... commence-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau pour mettre une main de chaque côté de mes genoux. Je ne pourrais pas te poser ma question.

- Encore ? Je râle.

Etan lève un sourcil.

- Oui, je soupire pour respecter ma part du marché.

- Juste une dernière, fais pas cette tête. Après ça, je ne te parlerai plus, promis.

Une vague de panique m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il va repartir ? Est-ce qu'il croit que je veux qu'il parte ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Hé ! Me coupe-t-il.

Si je ne peux pas parler, rien dans la règle ne m'interdit de lui envoyer un regard noir suffisamment explicite pour se passer de mot. Il rit.

- C'est difficile, sans parler, hein ? Ricane-t-il.

- Oui, je grommelle.

- Alors, je peux la poser, ma dernière question ?

- Oui, je réponds, impatiente et inquiète à la fois.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Demande-t-il en s'approchant davantage.

Encore une fois, une fois le choc passé, ma réponse la plus appropriée ne me semble pas passer par les mots. Submergée par le soulagement et la joie, je bondis à son cou pour passer mes bras derrière sa nuque et le rapprocher de moi afin d'illustrer ma réponse de la façon la plus claire possible. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, amusé et surpris par mon empressement, tandis que ses bras se referment doucement autour de ma taille.

- Je crois que ce système de communication est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais trouvé, souffle-t-il, avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui pour m'empêcher de le frapper à l'épaule, partagée entre bonheur et agacement quant à sa réflexion.

* * *

*

The end !

Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Alors, que dire de ce chapitre ?

Le début, à la troisième personne et du point de vue de Squall, je l'ai rajouté à la fin en fait. Ce chapitre devait au départ, juste reprendre un passage du chapitre 21 et le poursuivre d'une autre façon. Puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal de donner un autre point de vue, juste pour changer un peu. C'est ensuite que j'ai réussi à imaginer cette histoire de « boucle brisée ». Squall étant le héros de FF8, celui qui a vaincu Ultimécia, celui qui survivait à la mort de Linoa et la transformation d'Eva dans ma fic, je me suis dit que c'était forcément à lui que revenait le droit d'être celui qui brise la boucle, qui empêche le cycle de se reproduire. Il en a suffisamment bavé dans le chapitre 21, et dans ma tête, la douleur qu'il a ressentie à chaque fois que le cycle recommençait restait imprimée dans sa tête quelque part, et a fini par surgir pour le prévenir. Donc, oui, le grand héros reste Squall, même s'il n'est pas le personnage principal de ma fic ! Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé ça, parce que ça me semblait ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la façon dont je voulais faire finir ma fic.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver un équilibre entre le ton léger que je voulais donner à ce chapitre, histoire de décompresser, et le côté dramatique que j'espérais réussir à mettre en place, pour montrer le désarroi d'Eva qui réalise ce qu'elle ressent. J'ai du mal avec les déclarations, parce que pour moi, Eva comme Etan s'expriment de façon très réservée, pudique – Etan un peu moins, car il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de plus dégourdi qui se dévoue pour faire avancer les choses.

J'ai intégré Zack à la toute fin, également. À ma grande honte, je l'avais tout simplement zappé, le pauvre. Pas qu'il ait une importance quelconque non plus maintenant, mais au moins on en sait un minimum.

Et non, Eva ne deviendra pas Seed. Je sais que normalement, le voyage aurait dû la persuader que son travail était essentiel à la protection de la paix, etc, mais pour moi, ça lui a juste fait comprendre qu'elle cherchait autre chose.

Autre détail : les chapitres sont corrigés/rallongés jusqu'au chapitre 12 pour le moment !

Voilà, cette fois, c'en est fini, mais je suis déjà au boulot pour d'autres fics :p

alors à bientôt j'espère ! J'attends vos impressions !


End file.
